Leah Marie
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: My second sister fic. She is daddy's little soldier with Sam's intelligence and Dean's love for the opposite sex. See what trouble the three can get into and how far someone is willing to go for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. This story is going to be different from my other sister fic. I'm not really going to do a prologue but I'm going to try and work all details into the story itself. I'm going to skip around a bit before we get to the pilot in the next chapter but I will put ages before each segment, hope you enjoy! Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 1

**Dean-21**

**Sam-18**

**Leah-17**

"Dean, I know you think the cheerleaders are hot but did you really have to sneak into the school? I mean come on they are like jailbait!" Sam asked as we made our way into the small apartment we were renting at the time.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Dude it was all over school that Winchester was making out in the janitors closet!" Sam exclaimed.

I quietly made my way to my room trying to hide the smile on my face.

"I'm not the only Winchester…" Dean said before getting interrupted by Sam.

"Leah Marie!"

_Crap_, I thought to myself before turning around and smiling, "What?"

"We have been here a month and already you are making out with random guys?!" Sam yelled.

"He wasn't some random guy," I argued.

"What was his name?" Dean asked smiling at me.

"Mark?" I answered not really sure if it was right or not.

Dean laughed but Sam didn't think it was so funny.

"Dean are you really encouraging our little sister to hook up with random guys? I mean what if she catches something or gets pregnant?"

"Oh please Sammy I'm not some whore," I said showing him what I had in my purse, "I'm on the pill and always have extra condoms on me."

"Dean!" Sam yelled again.

"What Sam…No I don't like it but she knows how to take care of herself and you've seen her temper, you know I'm right," Dean answered and then noticed I was walking towards the front door, "Where do you think you going?"

"I have a date," I said as I stopped in front of the mirror by the door to fix my hair. I was lucky enough to have long dark brown hair that naturally had waves in it.

"I don't think so, dad is supposed to be back by tonight and how are you going to explain to him why you weren't here?" Dean asked.

"I'm not you are going to cover for me."

"Like hell, I'm not covering for you."

"Hey I covered for you when you snuck out to be with the O'Malley twins and I cleaned the weapons like you were supposed to!" I reminded him.

"Am I the only one who knows it's wrong to sleep around?" Sam yelled as he went in his room and slammed the door.

"You should have given him one of the twins maybe he wouldn't be so moody all the time," I joked.

"Just go…and bring me back pie," he sighed and went back to flipping through the channels.

I went out with Josh, or maybe it was Jason. I was never good with names. Whoever it was we ended up going to the drive-in. I have no idea what was playing but we grabbed food at the diner afterwards, making sure I grabbed pie for Dean, before he drove me back to our apartment. I snuck in the front door and was surprised to see all the lights on.

"He isn't back yet," Sam said not taking his nose out of his book.

"Oh good gives me time to shower and change quick," I said making my way to the bathroom after putting the pie on the counter.

I quickly finished my shower putting on sweatpants and one of Dean's old Black Sabbath t-shirts before heading to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey that's mine!" Dean said as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah and… I did laundry and needed a new sleep shirt," I said grabbing his fork and taking a bite of pie.

"That's mine too!"

"It was going to be yours if you covered for me but dad isn't home yet so now it's our pie. What are you going to say I stole your green eyes next?" I laughed as we heard the door being unlocked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, you guys have school in the morning you know. I'm not staying in one place for more than a month at a time so you can fool around," my dad said as soon as he walked in.

"Daddy it's Friday night," I said softly.

_Not even a hello when he walked in the door, great he is drunk again_, I thought to myself.

"Leah maybe you and Sam should go to bed," Dean said not taking his eyes off my father.

We both got up and went into Sam's room he shared with Dean leaving the door cracked so we could hear what was going on.

"I hate when he does this," Sam said as he fell back on his bed.

"Me too," I whispered and then sat by the door.

"Dad maybe you should go sleep it off," Dean suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do; I am still the parent around here!" Dad nearly growled at him.

"Yes sir," Dean replied.

My dad stumbled into his room anyway and I waited to hear him snoring before I gave Sam the all clear to go back out in the living room with Dean.

"Why does he have to do it every year?" I asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I don't know angel," he sighed and put his arm around me.

"It's not like we don't miss her too," Sam added.

"Sam please don't," I said.

"Why not Leah? Why won't you ever talk about mom?"

"I'm going to bed," I said getting off the couch and heading to my room.

I climbed into bed, curled myself into a ball and let the tears silently fall as I did every year.

"Happy birthday Mom," I whispered before allowing myself to fall asleep.

**6 months later**

"Aren't you excited about graduating?" I asked jumping on Sam's back while he was walking down the hallway of the last high school we would ever attend.

"I'm actually shocked you took advanced classes to be able to graduate a year early," he replied as he held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you kidding me, without school to worry about I can focus on hunting full time," I answered.

"What about college?" he asked and I slid off his back.

"What about it?"

"Leah you are so smart, imagine all the doors it could open for you," he tried as we made our way out to the parking lot where Dean was waiting to pick us up.

"Sammy stop, I'm a hunter and I love it. There is no way I would ever go to college just so I can sit in some cubicle all day."

"You can at least think about it," he tried to rationalize.

"Nope."

"Are you two arguing again, I swear to God it's worse than when we were kids," Dean groaned as we got to the car.

"_I'm_ not arguing about anything," I said as I got in the backseat.

"It was just looking out for your future," Sam said turning to look at me from the front.

"I already told you no, now drop it!" I shouted.

"Did you even think about it?!" Sam shouted back.

"Stop yelling in my car!" Dean hollered then turned the music so loud you couldn't hear yourself think.

When we got home the tension between Sam and me was gone. We always had something to fight about but we never stayed mad at each other for very long.

"Leah Marie Winchester you better get your ass in here now!" my dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Well that doesn't sound good," I mumbled. Dean must have heard me because he shook his head.

I walked into the kitchen and he threw a letter at me, "Do you want to explain yourself young lady?"

"What is this?... An acceptance letter…but dad I never even applied!"

"Don't lie to me Leah," dad growled.

"I swear on everything holy I didn't!"

"Well colleges don't randomly send out letters!"

"SAM!" I screamed.

A minute later he came into the kitchen with Dean right behind him, "What?"

"Did you do this?!" I shoved the letter into his hands.

"You got in! That's awesome we can go together!" he smiled.

"Together?" Dad asked.

"I got my acceptance letter from Stanford a few days ago, I was just waiting for Leah to get hers," Sam explained.

"I'm not going anywhere! Damn it Sam we have been through this! You have a responsibility to this family!"

"Your sister is right neither of you are going anywhere." Dad said in a tone that we knew it was the end.

"Well if she chooses to stay then that's her choice, I'm going."

I locked eyes with Dean who was on leaning against the counter. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You are going to turn your back on your family?" Dad hollered.

"This isn't the life I want!... I'm already packed, I'm leaving tonight."

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Dad screamed.

Sam went to his room, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Sam!" I ran after him.

"You change your mind?" he asked turning around in the parking lot.

"What? No but you can't just leave!"

"This is something I have to do…I'll miss you…take care of Dean," he said before turning and walking away.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

I ran back into the house not stopping to talk to anyone until I got to my room and slammed the door.

"Leah?" Dean knocked.

"Go away," I answered as I pulled on my sweatshirt but he came in anyway.

"Dad said he had an errand to run so I was going to order pizza…where are you going?"

"Out, I'll be back before dad gets back," I answered as I pushed by him.

"Where are you going?!" he asked again with more volume.

"For a run," I said as I slammed the front door.

I always had a temper which usually got me in trouble at school as well as at home. My dad suggested I go running whenever I got worked up so I wouldn't hurt myself. A couple times I punched the wall so many times I ended up with a few broken knuckles and a hole in the wall.

About an hour later I returned to find I beat my dad home.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked as I downed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Not really," I admitted before going to take a long hot shower.

That was the best thing about when we rented apartments instead of staying in a motel somewhere, the hot water lasted so much longer. I got out of the shower to see my dad back in the apartment packing things up.

"We leave in the morning so be ready."

**Dean-23**

**Sam-20 (although he isn't in this part since he is at college)**

**Leah-19**

"You going out?" Dean asked as I put my sneakers on.

"Yeah I have a date with Kevin," I replied.

"Wait, you mean you are going out with someone more than once?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's been three weeks to be exact…and he is really sweet," I answered smiling.

"Le, we're leaving tomorrow to go meet up with dad. So make tonight count," he winked at me.

"You're such a perv," I said as I left the motel room we were sharing.

Kevin was waiting for me in the parking lot and we walked to a nearby park.

"Where's that smile I love so much," he asked as we walked hand in hand down a path by the lake.

"I've had a lot of fun the last couple of weeks but my brother and I are leaving tomorrow," I answered as we sat down on one of the benches.

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"I don't know if we will be coming back."

"Ever?"

"It's just our job, it's like a family business and it's my whole life."

"We have never really talked about what your family does for a living…"

"Because it's not important," I answered.

I remembered when we were in Ohio not too long ago and Dean had fallen for a girl named Cassie. He told her what we did and it ruined their relationship. I knew we were leaving tomorrow either way but I didn't want to chance ruining what Kevin and I had.

"What are you bank robbers…mafia…gypsies?" he laughed.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Leah come on it can't be that bad," he pressed.

I thought about it took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "Do you remember the kids that went missing?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with your family…"

"My brother and I are the ones that killed the thing that took them," I answered.

"Thing?"

"My family and I hunt the things that go bump in the night…" I started until he cut me off.

"Stop those kids went through enough you don't need to be making a joke about it," he said getting angry.

"I'm not, I know what they went through we are the ones that saved them! I know it's hard to believe but there are things out there your worst nightmares couldn't compare to," I tried.

"You're fucking insane you know that," he yelled as he got up and went to walk away.

"Kevin please!"

"Don't ever call me again you freak!" he called over his shoulder.

I ran all the way back to the motel not caring that my mascara was running down my face from my tears. I was a great hunter and proud to be a Winchester but one thing I could never do was hide my tears when I was upset. I got back to the room and Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning the weapons.

"You're back early," he said not looking up from the .45 in his hands. He must have heard me sniffle and he looked up, "What the hell happened?"

I just shook my head and started crying all over again sitting down on my bed. He came over and put his arm around me running his hand up and down my arm in a comforting way.

"Everything will be ok angel," he reassured as he rested his head on top of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. I know I cut the hunting part out of this episode but I promise it's a one time thing; Leah will be very involved with the hunts as the story goes on. My next chapters will also be longer I just wanted to be able to give you something! Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 2

Dean-25

Sam-22 (even though he is still at college)

Leah-20 turning 21

_I don't give a damn about my reputation. Livin' in the past it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do, and that's what I'm gonna do._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Happy birthday angel!"

"Thanks De! How's the hunt going?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Do anything fun today?"

"Dad gave me the day off, just waiting for him to get home with dinner."

"Well I'm almost done here, so I'll see you in a few days and I'll take you out for a legal drink."

"Can't wait, miss you."

"Miss you too, talk to you soon."

"See ya."

I hung up and went back to watching TV while I waited for my dad. About a half hour later he came into the motel room we were calling home for the time being.

"Happy birthday Le," he smiled as he handed me a small box wrapped in silver paper.

I opened it up quickly to see a silver necklace with a charm on it that said 'Daddy's little girl'.

"Dad you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tight and then added, "But I'm glad you did."

"Just remember no matter how old you get you will always be my little girl," he whispered in my ear as he hugged me back.

"Help me put it on, please."

**1 month later**

General P.O.V.

"Whoa easy tiger," Dean said as he pinned Sam to the floor of his apartment.

"Dean?" Sam asked and then added, "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's because you are out of practice," Dean laughed but then was flipped over and pinned by Sam, "Or not…get off of me."

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again more forcefully.

"Okay, alright, we got to talk," Dean answered.

"Uh, the phone," Sam said.

"If I would have called would you have picked up?" Dean asked.

"Sam?" A half dressed blonde girl called as she came in the room and turned the light on.

"Jess hey…Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica," Sam introduced.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked.

"I love the smurfs," Dean said pointing to her pajama top or lack there of, "You know I've got to tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league."

"Let me just go put something on," Jess said.

"Oh no, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously. I have to borrow your boyfriends here and talk about some private family business but nice meeting you." Dean smiled.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her," Sam said as he went and stood next to Jessica with his arm around her.

"Ok, um, dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said.

"So he is working overtime on a Miller time shift he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said.

"Dad took Leah on a hunting trip and they haven't been home in a few days," Dean tried again.

"Jess excuse us, we have to go outside," Sam said deadpanned.

Both brothers made it out of the apartment arguing all the way.

"Come on you can't break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam argued.

"You're not hearing me Sam, Dad and Leah are missing and I need you to help me find them," Dean argued back.

"Do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the devils gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He is always missing and he is always fine," Sam went on.

"Not for this long and never when Leah is with him. So are you going to come with me or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not, swore I was done hunting for good," Sam said.

"So what are you going to do live some normal apple pie life is that it?" Dean asked.

"No not normal safe," Sam answered.

"Dad and Leah are in real trouble right now, if they aren't dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone," Dean said.

"Yes you can," Sam argued.

"Yeah well I don't want too. I know you have your issues with dad but are you forgetting that your little sister is also missing," Dean asked.

Sam sighed and then asked, "So when they left, why didn't you go with them?"

"I was working my own gig, a voodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean answered as he rummaged through the trunk of the car.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked.

"I'm 25 dude," he answered and then handed Sam some papers, "Alright here we go, so they were checking out this two lane black top just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy, they found his car but he had vanished, completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam offered.

"Yeah well here is another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all same five mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so they went to dig around. That was about three weeks ago, I haven't heard from either of them since which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday from dad," Dean said as he hit play on a tape recorder.

_"Dean something big is starting to happen and I think it's serious. I need to figure out what's going on. Tell your sister I am sorry it just wasn't safe anymore. Be very careful Dean we are all in danger."_

"Tell her sorry about what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I've been trying to call her ever since, it just rings and rings before going to voicemail," Dean answered.

The brothers made there way to Jericho and found a motel that they could call home for the next couple of nights.

"One room please," Dean said as he threw a credit card down on the desk.

"Are you guys having a reunion or something?" the clerk asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Those other two, Bert and Helena, came in and bought out a room for a whole month," the clerk answered.

Sam picked the lock of the room that they had bought out for a month while Dean called Leah's phone again and they heard it ringing.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly finished getting dressed and went to answer my phone.

"Jesus Christ," I screamed when I realized I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine, what the hell is going on?" I asked looking between Dean and Sam.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dean yelled.

"I've been busy," I shrugged.

"I have been calling you for three weeks!"

"I was working a job, kind of got busted by the cops, I broke out this morning and went and grabbed a new phone before coming back here," I answered.

"You broke out?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time.

"You should see the amazing things I can do with a paperclip Sammy," I smiled and patted him on the arm.

"When was the last time you saw dad?" Dean asked.

"About two days ago he said he got a lead for another job, said he wanted me to stay and finish up this one, which I did," I answered.

"He left you on a job by yourself?" Sam exclaimed.

"Dude I'm 21. But something isn't right, when I got back to the room I found his journal on the bed. I have been trying to call him ever since and all I get is a recording saying the phone is no longer in service," I answered and then turned to Dean, "I was going to call you as soon as I got out of the shower."

Dean took the journal off the bed and started flipping through it, "Look."

He showed us a page that said 'Dean 35-111'

"Coordinates, must be where he wants us to go next," Dean said.

"Wait, Sam what are you doing here…college life not what you expected?" I asked.

"Dean broke into my apartment in the middle of the night saying you and dad were missing and then played me a message dad left for him and I thought you might be hurt," Sam answered.

"What message?" I asked and Dean played the message for me.

"Did he say where he was going when he left?" Dean asked.

"No just said he had a lead maybe he left these coordinates so we can go meet up with him," I said hopefully.

"I have to get back I have an interview I can't miss," Sam spoke up.

"We will drop you off and then Dean and I will go," I said as I started packing up my things.

"What no fight this time?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said the night you left," I said turning to look at him.

"Whoa hold on, did you just apologize for something?" Dean asked with an eye brow raised.

"Shut up," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder, "Let's go."

We piled into the Impala and drove back to Palo Alto to drop Sam off. We said our goodbyes before Dean and I got back into the car and started driving away. The wind started to pick up and the radio was full of static.

"Dean go back," I said but he had already made a u-turn.

By the time we got back to his apartment building there was already smoke coming out of the windows.

"Leah stay here," Dean yelled to me as he ran into the building.

I waited what seemed like an eternity before I saw Dean pulling Sam out of the building. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms relieved that he was ok.

He hugged me back before putting me down, "We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. I tried something different and went with how the episodes flash to different scenes. Let me know what you think I can always change that for up coming chapters!**

Chapter 3

I woke up to Sam nudging me, "Babe, wake up we're here."

I stretched as I got out of the backseat, "Where is here?"

"Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado," Sam answered.

"And this is where the coordinates pointed to?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Dean nodded and we headed into the visitor's center.

"So Blackwater ridge is pretty remote, it's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam said looking over a three dimensional map of the area.

"Dude, look at the size of this freakin' bear," Dean exclaimed looking at a picture on the wall.

"Well there's got to be a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," I said walking over to look at the picture.

"You three aren't going to go out by Blackwater ridge by any chance are you?" A ranger asked walking out from his office.

"Oh no sir, we are environmental study majors just working on a paper," Sam answered.

"Recycle man," Dean added.

"Bull, you are friends with that Haley girl right?" the ranger asked.

"Yes we are," I answered before either brother had a chance to say anything.

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back until the 24th. So it's not really missing persons now is it," the ranger retorted.

"You know what would help, if we could show her a copy of that permit. You know so she could see her brothers return date," Dean said.

The ranger sighed but went and made a copy anyway and we made our way back out to the car.

"What are you cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad, I mean why even talk to this girl," Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe we should know what we are walking into before we actually walked into it," Dean replied.

"Yeah since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?" I asked.

"Since now," Sam answered as he got into the passenger seat.

"Well that's healthy," I mumbled and got in the car as well.

We pulled up to Haley's house, grabbed a couple of our fake Id's and knocked on the door. A young girl about Dean's age opened the door.

"Hey you must be Haley, I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's Leah. We are rangers with the park service, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy," Dean said.

"Let me see some ID," she instructed and we each held them up, "Come on in."

"So if Tommy isn't due back for awhile how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He checks in everyday by cell, he emails, sends photos, stupid little videos…we haven't heard anything in three days now," Haley answered.

"Maybe he lost service," I offered.

"He has a satellite phone too," she answered.

"Could it be he is just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked as he stared at me. I swear you don't call him one time and it's like he will never let me live it down.

"He wouldn't do that," a teenager growled from the other side of the room.

"Our parents are gone, it's just my two brothers and me, we all keep pretty close tabs on each other," Haley said.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

She nodded turning the laptop so we could all the last video he had sent her.

"Damn he's hot," I whispered to Dean which earned me a smack in the back of the head.

"We will find your brother we are headed out to Blackwater ridge in the morning," Dean told her.

"Well maybe I'll see you there; I can't sit around her any longer so I hired a guide and I'm going to find Tommy myself," Haley said.

"I think I know how you feel, I wouldn't be able to sit and wait either," I admitted looking between Dean and Sam.

"Can you send this to me?" Sam asked still replaying the video.

She sent Sam the video and we said our goodbyes. We found a local bar; Sam went to find us a table while Dean and I went to the bar for some drinks. It didn't surprise me that by the time we got back to the table Sam already had information for us.

"So Blackwater doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly but still this past April two hikers went missing out there and they were never found," Sam started before I even had a chance to sit down.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah in 1982 eight different people all vanished, authorities said it was a grizzly attack and again in 1959 and before that in 1936," Sam answered.

"Every 23 years?" I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"Seems that way and look," Sam said turning the laptop so we could see.

"Do it again," Dean said. Sam did and we could see some type of shadow moving behind Tommy.

"That's three frames; it's a fraction of a second. So whatever it is, it can move," Sam said.

"Awesome," I replied.

"I got one more thing in 1959 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, he was just a kid and barely crawled away alive," Sam said.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked finishing his beer as we headed for the door.

"Dude, we were only up at the bar for like 10 minutes tops how did you do all of that so quickly?" I asked.

"You should see the amazing things I can do with a laptop Le," he smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Look ranger I don't know why you are asking me about this its public record. I was a kid, my parents got mauled by a…" the guy started until Sam cut him off.

"A grizzly that's what attacked you?"

"The other people that went missing that year, those all bear attacks too…What about all the people that went missing this year, same thing?" Dean asked.

"If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it," I added. Hoping that it might help him open up since the boys weren't being so nice about it.

"I seriously doubt that girlie, besides why would you believe me anyways…no one else ever did," the man said as he sat down in an old chair.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…it moved to fast to see and it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like no man or animal I have heard," the man admitted.

"It got inside your tent?" I asked encouraging him to continue.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. You know of a bear that can do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night, why it left me alive…I've been asking myself that ever since," the man answered and you could see the pain written into his face.

"I know that must have been hard for you, thank you for your time," I said as we left the poor man.

"Spirits and demons don't unlock doors they just go right through the walls if they want inside," Dean said as we walked down the hallway.

"So it's something else…something corporeal," Sam offered.

"Cor- what?" Dean asked.

"Corporeal, it means not spiritual it's something you can physically touch," I answered as I jumped on Sam's back.

"Thank you Webster's dictionary," Dean scoffed.

"Which means it could be a skin walker…maybe a black dog?" Sam asked as he held onto my legs.

"Whatever it is we know it's corporeal so we know we can kill it," Dean said as he opened the trunk of the car.

"We can not let that Haley girl go out there," Sam said.

"What are we going to tell her she can't go into the woods because there's a big scary monster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Her brother is missing Sam she's not just going to sit this out," I said resting my chin on his shoulder. I know that if it was either of them missing nothing would slow me down until I found them.

"She's right man, we go with her and protect her and keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean said.

"So finding dad isn't enough, now we have to baby sit too?" Sam asked as he pulled me off his back.

"What's your problem?" I yelled grabbing onto Dean's arm so I wouldn't fall over. I knew Sam was still having a hard time dealing with Jessica's death and that he needed to find dad but there was no reason to throw me around because of it.

"Nothing," he sighed and got in the car.

"He doesn't start getting a good nights sleep soon I swear I'm drugging him," I said to Dean before we followed suit and got in the car.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

We pulled up and saw Haley, her younger brother and the guide she had hired.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as we made our way over to them.

"Wait you want to come with us?" Haley was surprised.

"Who are these three?" the guide inquired.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley answered.

"You're rangers?" he asked skeptically.

"That's right," Dean answered.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

"Well sweetheart I don't do shorts," Dean answered and I let out a small laugh.

"You think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there and her brother might be hurt," the guide said glaring at me.

"Believe me we know how dangerous it can be," Dean said stepping in front of me. I just rolled my eyes, I'm 21 years old and he still treats me like a little kid sometimes.

"We just want to help them find their brother that's all," Sam said trying to diffuse any tension before it became a situation.

We started into the woods and within a half hour I was already cranky.

"I hate hiking," I whined to Sam.

"You could have stayed in the car," he answered coldly.

"What and let you two have all the fun?" I tried to joke but he just shook his head and walked faster.

_Well, this is going to be a great day_, I thought to myself and made my way up to where Dean was walking.

"So tell me Roy, does Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked the guide.

Roy grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him back, I instinctively went for the gun in the small of my back.

"Whatcha doing Roy?" I asked taking a step closer.

He looked between Dean and me before taking his walking stick and snapping close a trap that Dean almost stepped on.

"You should watch where you are stepping…ranger," Roy smiled and started walking again. I rolled my eyes and took my hand off my gun.

"You didn't pack any provisions…you guys are carrying a duffle bag…so who the hell are you?" Haley asked.

"Sam and Leah are my younger siblings and we are looking for our father. He might be here we don't know, I just figured you and me were in the same boat," Dean said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling you now and what do you mean I didn't pack provisions," he smiled and started eating out of a bag of peanut m&m's as he walked away.

"You know it's probably the most honest he has ever been with a woman…I mean like ever," I whispered in Haley's ear.

She laughed causing Dean to turn around, "What?"

"Nothing…just nothing," I answered and we started laughing again.

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge," Roy called out.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

"35-111," Roy answered after checking his GPS.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah not even crickets," Sam answered.

"Alright I'm going to go take a look around," Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," I warned him.

"That's thoughtful, don't worry about me sweet cheeks," he winked and walked ahead.

"Alright everybody stays together," Dean said and then turned to look at me, "And you stay away from Roy."

"I didn't do anything," I said throwing my arms up. It wasn't my fault Roy was a creep.

We walked around a few more minutes before Roy called out for Haley. We all ran towards his voice and saw what used to be a campsite. Everything was destroyed and there were traces of blood everywhere but no bodies.

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said.

"Tommy…Tommy…Tommy…" Haley yelled until Sam hushed her, "Why?"

"Something might still be out there," he answered.

"Sam…Leah…" Dean called us over to where he was squatting down.

"What did you find?" I asked as we got closer.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite but here the tracks just vanish," Dean said pointing to the ground.

"Ok so it's not a skin walker or black dog," I said rubbing my hand on the back of my neck as we walked back to the campsite.

I could see Haley sitting on the ground crying and I went over to her.

"Hey he could still be alive," I tried to reassure her putting my hand on her shoulder.

Before she got a chance to respond we heard a man's voice screaming for help. We all went running in the direction it came from but didn't see anything.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Haley asked as we stopped to look around.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam instructed.

We got back to camp and noticed our packs were gone.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"It's smart it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam answered.

"You mean someone…some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked.

"I need to speak with you two…in private," Sam said to Dean and I ignoring Roy's question.

We followed him to the other side of the campsite so no one could hear us.

"Ok check this out," he said flipping through dad's journal then handing it to Dean.

"Dude, come on a Wendigo? I've never even heard of one this far west," I said reading over Dean's shoulder.

"Think about it the claws…the way it can mimic a human's voice…" Sam answered.

"Great well then this is useless," Dean sighed pulling his own gun out.

"We have to get these people to safety," Sam commanded as he turned and walked back over to where everyone was standing, "Alright listen up, it's time to go, things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid don't worry whatever is out there I think I can handle it," Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about if you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad, we have to leave now," Sam said.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to be giving anybody orders," Roy started to raise his voice.

"Relax," Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, I'm trying to protect you," Sam continued.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight," Roy yelled getting in Sam's face.

"Yeah it's a damn near perfect hunter, smarter than you and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam said not backing down.

Roy laughed in his face, "You know you're crazy right?"

"Shut up!" I yelled and threw a right hook at Roy. I had heard enough no one talks about my mother and no one messes with my brothers but me.

"Chill out," Dean said as he pushed Sam and me back.

"Stop it, everybody just stop. Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him," Haley cried out.

"It's getting late; this thing is a good hunter during the day but an unbelievable hunter at night. We will never beat it not in the dark, we need to settle in and protect ourselves," Dean said taking charge.

Haley's younger brother, Ben, and I went to collect some kindling and then proceeded to start a fire while Dean drew symbols around the campsite in the dirt that the Wendigo couldn't pass over. After the fire was started I saw Sam sitting on a log all alone deep in thought.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Leah…" he sighed.

"No don't give me that I'm fine crap. You are like a powder keg that's not like you. Dean is supposed to be the belligerent one remember," I said bumping his shoulder. I hated seeing him so upset and not being able to do anything about it.

"I never meant for you to hit Roy," he sighed.

"Please we both know that would have happened eventually whether you two started arguing or not," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I always did have a problem using my fists to say what words couldn't.

"Dad's not here, I mean that much we know for sure right? I mean he would have left us a message…a sign, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you're probably right, to tell you the truth I don't think dad has ever been to Lost Creek," I answered.

"What having a family meeting without me?" Dean asked as he sat on the other side of Sam.

"We need to go find dad, why are we even still here?" Sam asked.

I took dad's journal from his hands, "This is why, this is dad's single most valuable possession he has. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here and he passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off; you know saving people, hunting things…the family business."

"That makes no sense, why doesn't he just call us or tell us what he wants or where he is," Sam replied.

"I don't know but the way I see it dad has given us a job to do and I intend to do it," I said staring into his eyes. I didn't need any other reason then dad left us coordinates for a job and that's what we were going to go. I never questioned my dad's motives or orders I respected what he had to say and did as I was told.

"Leah no, I have to find dad, I have to find Jessica's killer, it's the only thing I can think about," Sam said and I could see him to start to tear up.

"Sam we will find them I promise but this search might take awhile and all that anger you are carrying around with you, over the long haul it's going to kill you. You have to have patience man," Dean said speaking up.

"How do you do it?" Sam asked looking to Dean and then to me, "How do you?"

"For one them," Dean answered motioning towards Haley and Ben.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we can helps a lot too," I added smiling.

Our little family moment was interrupted by the same cries we heard earlier.

"It's trying to draw us out, just stay cool…stay put," Dean instructed.

"Inside the magic circle," Roy asked and then we heard a menacing growl, "Ok that's no grizzly."

"No shit asswipe," I scoffed.

"It's here," Sam said as the growls got closer.

Roy shot it and ran towards where he fired.

"Roy no!" Dean yelled after him but he didn't listen.

"Damn it, don't move!" Sam instructed Haley, Ben and I as he and Dean ran after Roy.

I could see Haley hands shaking, "Hey don't worry nothing can get us as long as we stay by the fire and in the circle."

She gave me a small smile and in a few minutes Dean and Sam reappeared from the woods.

"Roy?" Haley asked and Dean just shook his head.

I didn't like the guy but I didn't want him dead. We each took shifts through out the night until the sun came just to make sure.

"These things aren't supposed to be real," Haley said breaking the silence.

"I wish I could tell you other wise," I said.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked.

"We don't but we're safe for now," Dean answered.

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Kind of runs in the family," he answered.

"So we have half a chance in the daylight and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch," I said standing up and dusting the dirt off me.

"Well hell you know I'm in," Dean smiled.

"Me too," Sam added.

"So what do we need to know?" Ben asked. Kind of took me by surprise he's not much of a talker.

"Wendigo means evil that devours. They are hundreds of years old; each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian, a frontiersman or a miner. It's always the same story during some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies and help, he becomes a cannibal to survive eating other members of his tribe or camp. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person supernatural abilities such as speed, strength…immortality. If you eat enough of it over the years you become this less than human thing, you are always hungry," Dean explained.

"If that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You aren't going to like it," I said looking at her sympathetically.

"Tell me."

"More than anything a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food; it hibernates for years at a time. When it is awake it keeps its victims alive so it can feed whenever it wants," Sam answered.

"So how do we stop this thing?" Ben asked.

"Well guns are useless, so are knives. Basically, we have to torch the fucker," I answered smirking. I always loved hunting, it was a way to let out my anger in a healthy way, well healthier than hitting people or starting fights.

We started walking through the woods looking for some place that it could hide her brother and anyone else it had taken. We started noticing bloody claw marks on the trees so we decided to follow them.

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know I was thinking those claw marks are so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow," Sam answered.

We heard that menacing growl again and Haley screamed as Roy fell out of a tree. Sam ran over to help her up and I went to check for a pulse.

"His neck is broken," I said after checking him.

The growl came again.

"Run…Go…Go!" Dean yelled.

We all started running with Haley and I in the front, I don't know why the boys were so far behind us but when I turned to look there stood the Wendigo. I heard Haley scream as I was hit in the head and everything went back.

"Leah!" I could hear someone shouting but it seemed so far away.

"Come on angel…show me those green eyes," Dean said as he rubbed my cheeks.

"Dean?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I soon realized I was being held up by rope around my wrists.

"Yeah I'm here, you alright?" he asked as he started to cut me down.

"Yeah…" I answered and winced as he set me on the ground.

I could see Haley sitting opposite of me while Sam and Ben cut down who I assumed to be Tommy.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Dean asked again kneeling next to me.

"Yeah where is it?" I asked looking around.

"It's gone for now," Sam answered as he walked over with Ben as they sat Tommy down next to Haley.

"Look what I found, flare guns," Dean smiled.

"Those will work," Sam smiled back.

We started making our way out of the tunnel; I could only assume that we were in some old miners' shaft. I started to get dizzy and grabbed onto Sam's arm for support.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as I blinked a few times.

"Everything is all fuzzy…" I answered and started swaying on my feet. I felt Sam pick me up and heard him say, "Dean we need to get out of here now," before everything went black again.

When I came to again I noticed we were still in the woods and Sam was still carrying me. I moaned a little as I tried to open my eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"I feel like I hit a brick wall," I moaned and buried my head in his chest.

"We're almost to the ranger's station," he answered.

"She awake?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but she is in pain," I could hear him answer.

"Go get her checked out," Dean pointed to the ambulance that was there.

Sam walked over and sat me down next to where Tommy was sitting in the back of the ambulance. He was shooed away by a paramedic leaving me alone with Tommy.

"So would now be the wrong time to ask for you number?" I asked as the paramedic applied liquid stitches to the gash I had on my head.

"What?" he asked looking over to me.

"Never mind," I said waving him off.

Once the paramedic took my vitals and I could prove to her I could stand on my own she let me go. I made my way over to where Sam and Dean were waiting for me.

"Hey Sammy," I said as I sat next to him on the hood.

"Yeah babe," he answered putting his arm around me.

"I hate hiking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. I'm skipping the 'Dead in the Water' episode and going right to 'Phantom Traveler' in hopes of building my Leah character and exploring her relationships with her family members. Don't worry I will be adding in my own chapters in between. Remember read and review!**

Chapter 4

I woke up hearing the door to our motel room being closed. I quickly shot out of bed ready to attack whatever it was that was coming into the room.

"Morning sunshine," Sam smiled and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled not taking his head off the pillow.

"5:45," Sam answered as he handed me a coffee.

"In the morning? Screw that I'm going back to sleep," Dean moaned as he rolled over.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and smacked Dean in the back with it repeatedly until he got up.

"What the fuck Leah?" he growled as he got up.

"If I have to be up at the crack of dawn so do you," I smiled at him even though I was getting death glares.

"No one would have to be up so early if you actually slept," Dean said turning to Sam.

"I got a few hours of sleep," Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Bull because I actually slept through the night which I haven't done since you came back on the road with us," I said sitting down on the bed and sipping my coffee. I swear us Winchesters would have an IV bag of coffee attached to us at all times if we could.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't know Sam maybe it's because every night you have some sort of nightmare and I can feel you tossing and turning in the bed," I said and instantly mentally kicked myself seeing his face turn back into sorrow.

"I didn't know I was keeping you up," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Sammy I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I know you didn't sleep last night…I'm worried about you, we both are…right Dean?" I asked turning to look at Dean who had fallen back to sleep.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled as I got up and went to the bathroom filling a cup with cold water before walking back to Dean's bed and pouring it on his head.

"Leah what the fuck?!" he screamed as he jumped out of bed and Sam started laughing.

It had been awhile since I heard Sam laugh and if it meant pissing Dean off then that's what I would do.

"Thought you usually took a shower in the morning so I thought I would give you a head start," I laughed.

"Just remember payback is a bitch," Dean said as took off his wet t-shirt.

"Oooo, I'm scared," I mocked him.

He came over and tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me. I dropped my coffee in the process and started gasping for air.

"Dean…stop…De…I'm going…to…kill…you," I managed to get out. I hated being tickled and my brothers often took advantage of that.

"You know what I want to hear," Dean said as he continued to tickle me.

"Fine…" I said and he stopped tickling me so I could speak, "Dean Winchester is a God."

"And?" he asked threatening to tickle me again.

"And he is the best big brother ever," I said rolling my eyes and Sam just shook his head at us.

He finally got off of me and a stupid grin on his face. I went and took his coffee off the nightstand and finished it.

"Are you trying to piss me off this morning?" Dean yelled at me.

"You made me drop mine!" I exclaimed.

"When is the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked turning to Sam as he yawned.

"I don't know…it's been awhile I guess…it's not a big deal," Sam answered.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"Look I appreciate your concern…" Sam started.

"We aren't concerned about you but it's your job to keep our asses alive," Dean said pointing to him and me, "So we need you sharp."

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" I asked. I knew he was but I was hoping maybe if he talked about it maybe he would start to get over them.

"Yeah," he sighed and sat down on the bed next to me, "but it's not just that it's everything, I forgot how much this job gets to you."

"You can't let it, you can't bring it home like that," Dean said sitting on the bed opposite from us.

"So what, all this never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean answered.

"And you?" Sam asked turning to me.

"I'm never afraid Sammy," I smiled.

Sam shook his head and pulled out a knife from under Dean's pillow and a .45 from under mine.

"That's not fear that is precaution," Dean said taking his knife back.

"Leah a .45 really?" Sam asked waving it around.

"What I like to be prepared," I said and grabbed my gun back. I would never admit that I only ever felt completely safe when my dad was around. I know both Dean and Sam would die for me and I do trust them with everything I have and more but it was just different when my dad wasn't around.

"Alright whatever I'm too tired to argue," Sam sighed.

Dean's phone started ringing; I grabbed it off the nightstand and shrugged before tossing it to him. The caller ID said it was from an unknown number.

"Hello…oh right up in Pennsylvania that poltergeist thing, it's not back is it?...what is it…sure thing."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jerry Panowski, remember that job we helped him out with a couple years ago," Dean answered.

"Not really," I admitted. Sure I had no problem remembering exorcisms or lore on supernatural beings but names of people were never my strong suit.

"We've got a job so pack up," Dean said as he stood up and grabbed clean clothes out of his bag.

We got to the airport Jerry was working at and he greeted us outside.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick, I ought to be doing you guys a favor not the other way around," Jerry said as we followed him to his office, "Dean, Leah and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah they told me, it was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist, it practically tore our house apart," he answered and then turned to Dean and myself, " I'll tell you something if it wasn't for you two and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive."

Dean and I just smiled in return.

"Your dad said you were off to college is that right?" Jerry asked turning back to Sam.

"Yeah I was, I'm taking some time off," Sam answered.

"Well he was real proud of you I could tell, you know he talked about you all the time," Jerry said.

"He did?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah you bet he did," Jerry answered and then turned to face Dean and I again, "Oh hey you know I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't, how's he doing anyways?"

I subconsciously started playing with the charm on my necklace and Dean answered, "He's uh, wrapped up in a job right now."

"Well we are missing the old man but we get Sam, even trade huh?"

"No, not by a long shot," Sam answered.

"There's something I want you three to hear," Jerry said as we entered his office.

He put a CD into the player and played us the mayday call the pilot had made. It sounded like a normal call until we heard a loud growl at the end. The three of us looked at each other with confusion.

"It took off from here…crashed about 200 miles south. Now they are saying mechanical failure, cabin depressurized somehow nobody knows why. Over 100 people on board, only 7 got out alive. Pilot was one, Chuck Lambert, he is a good friend of mine…he's pretty broken up about it, he thinks it was his fault."

"You don't think it was," Sam stated.

"No I don't," Jerry said.

"Jerry we are going to need passenger manifests, a list of survivors, and is there anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" I asked.

"The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage is locked down in an evidence warehouse, there's no way I've got that kind of clearance," Jerry answered.

"Not a problem," Dean answered and winked at me.

"Is he coming out anytime today?" Sam asked as he leaned against the car.

"He probably found some hot girl working in there and got side tracked," I answered.

We were waiting for Dean to come out of the copy shop, I knew what he was planning and that Sam would throw a fit if he knew so I stayed quiet. Finally Dean came out.

"You've been in there forever," Sam said as Dean made his way over to us.

"You can't rush perfection," he smiled and held up three cards.

"Homeland security?" Sam exclaimed, "That's pretty illegal even for us."

"Well it's not something people have seen a million times," Dean answered.

"Come on Sammy it will be fun," I nudged his shoulder and he got into the car.

"Ok so what did you find out?" Dean asked as he handed back my new card and Sam his.

"Well there was definitely E.V.P. on the voice recorder, it said no survivors," Sam answered.

"Wait, wasn't there 7 survivors?" I asked leaning forward from the backseat so my head rested between their shoulders.

Sam shrugged and Dean asked, "So what are you thinking, haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens attaching themselves to planes and ships," I said.

"Ok so survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked looking over the list.

"Third on the list, Max Jaffey," Sam answered.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well for one he is from around here and two if anyone saw something weird he did," Sam answered.

"Ok…why him?" I asked sounding like a parrot.

"Well I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him…RiverfrontPsychiatric Hospital," Sam answered.

"I don't understand I already spoke to homeland security," Max said as we walked through the grounds.

"Some new information has come up so if you could just answer a couple of questions," Dean said.

"So right before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises…voices," Dean answered.

"No nothing," Max shook his head and took a seat at one of the tables.

"You checked yourself in here right…can I ask why?" Dean asked sitting down next to me.

"I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash," he answered.

"And that's what terrified you…that's what you were scared of?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max said and started to get up.

I grabbed his hand, "I can't imagine what you are going through right now but we need to know what you saw when you were up there."

He sat back down and I held onto his hand ignoring the glares I was getting from Dean.

"No, no I was delusional…seeing things," he answered.

I leaned forward a little and rubbed my thumb in circles on the back of his hand, "It's ok, can you tell me what you thought you saw."

"There was this man and he had these eyes, these black eyes and I saw him…I thought I saw him…he opened the emergency exit door but that's impossible right? I mean I looked it up there is something like two tons of pressure on that door," he explained.

"This man did he appear and disappear sort of like a mirage?" Sam asked.

"What are you nuts? He was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me," he answered.

"You were a big help," I said squeezing his hand one more time before we left.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted at me.

"What are you talking about? I got answers out of him that apparently you couldn't!"

"Some things never change still using your looks to get what you want," Sam sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked turning to him.

"Are you telling me you didn't make out with the biology teacher in high school to get your test grade raised from a D to a B?" Sam asked back.

"You what?!" Dean yelled.

"Oh please," I answered rolling my eyes and changed the subject, "Why don't we go check out the wreckage next?"

"If we are going to go that route we have to look the part," Sam said.

We went into town and the boys went to get suits and dropped me off at a dress shop where I bought myself a black dress with matching black heels. We met up with each other on the sidewalk.

"Man, I look like one of the blues brothers," Dean complained.

"No you don't, you look more like a 7th grader at his first dance," Sam laughed.

"I hate this," Dean grumbled as he headed for the car.

"I love it…I look hot," I said spinning myself in a circle.

"Get in the car freckles," Sam said stopping me mid spin. He knew I hated that nickname; it's not my fault every time I step out in the sun I get covered in freckles. I used to wish they would all run together so I would have a nice tan.

"What's that?" Sam asked as we were walking around what was left of the plane.

"It's an EMF meter, it reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean answered.

"I know what an EMF meter is but why does that look like a busted up walkman?" Sam asked.

"Because it is, it was mine until I told some chick Dean couldn't come to the phone because he was watching Oprah," I answered and started smiling at the memory.

"Like I always say, payback is a bitch little sister," Dean said as he swept the remaining parts of the plane.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Sam said pointing to a yellow powder.

"What the hell is that?" I asked scratching at it with my nail.

"I don't know," Sam answered and took a sample of it.

Just then we heard an alarm going off and ran out the back door. We realized we had to jump the fence. Dean threw his jacket over the barbed wire and hopped over.

"Guys wait I can't do this," I exclaimed.

"Just hop over you never have a problem with fences," Dean yelled from the other side.

"Umm hello…dress," I yelled back.

"Come here," Sam said with his hand out.

He boosted me over and Dean caught me in his arms with Sam jumping over right behind us.

"Thanks," I said as he put me down.

We headed back to Jerry's office to show him what we found.

"Well you three clean up nice," Jerry smiled and Sam handed him a little baggie that had some of the powder in it from the emergency door. Jerry took some of it and put it under a microscope.

"Hmmm…this stuff is covered in sulfur," he said looking through the lens.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive, excuse me I need to go fire an idiot," Jerry said as he left his office.

"Demonic possession?" I asked.

"It's one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an entire plane…" Dean said.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked.

I shook my head and Dean answered, "Never."

We went back to our motel room, changed into regular clothes which for me was camouflaged pants and a black t-shirt, and started doing research.

"So according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters both supernatural and manmade. One causes earthquakes, one causes disease…" Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" I asked.

"So what we have a demon that has evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asked.

"I guess so, I mean who knows how many planes it has brought down before this one," Sam answered and Dean sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know this isn't a normal gig, I mean demons they don't want anything just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big…I just wish dad was here," Dean answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah me too," Sam answered.

I would give anything for my dad to be with us right now and to hear that my brothers felt the same way was somewhat comforting. I would never be able to explain to them how much I missed him and how worried I was.

"Hey you alright?" Dean asked as I held back a few tears.

Luckily I was saved by his phone ringing.

"Hello…oh hey Jerry…Jerry I'm sorry what happened…where did this happen…well try and ignore the irony in that…nothing, Jerry hang in there we will catch up with you soon."

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's go," Dean answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Nazareth."

We found more sulfur at the crash site for that plane as well but was really weird was that both planes had gone down exactly 40 minutes into the flight. After some more research we found six more flights within the last decade that also went down 40 minutes into the flight but there had never been any survivors until now. It was quickly decided that the demon was going after the survivors.

"I've called everyone on the survivor list the only one who is even thinking about flying anytime soon is Amanda Walker, the flight attendant," Sam said as we sped down the highway.

"So she is our only wild card?" I asked.

"Yeah but I just talked to her sister Karen, her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8pm tonight it's her first night back on the job," Sam answered.

"Well isn't that just our luck," I sighed.

"Call Amanda's cell phone again and see if we can head her off at the pass," Dean suggested.

"I've already left her three voice messages she must have turned her cell phone off," Sam answered.

"We aren't going to make it," I said sadly.

"Oh we will make it," Dean replied as he pressed down on the accelerator.

"They are boarding in thirty minutes," Sam read off the monitor once we got to the airport.

"Ok we still have some cards to play I need to find a phone," Dean said and we followed.

Dean tried to convince her anyway he could not to get on the plane but she ended up hanging up on him.

"Damn it," Dean yelled and started pacing.

"Ok time for plan B, we need to get on that plane and exorcise this demon," Sam said.

"Right, I'll go get our tickets," I said and started to walk away until Dean grabbed my arm.

"We aren't getting on that plane!" Dean whispered loudly.

"What's your problem?" I asked yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"I kinda have a problem with flying," he hesitantly admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked.

"It's never really been an issue until now! Why do you think I drive everywhere?"

"Ok so wait here Sam and I will take care of this one," I offered.

"What?" Dean asked exasperated.

"Leah and I will do this one on our own," Sam said again.

"What are you nuts you said it yourself the plane is going to crash!"

"Dean, either we can all do it together or Sam and I can do this on our own, I'm not really seeing another option here," I said.

"Really?..." Dean whined.

We got our tickets and boarded the plane. Sam sat by the window, I was in the middle and Dean sat in the aisle seat.

"Are you humming Metallica?" I asked Dean.

"It calms me down," he answered and started humming again.

"Hey I get that you're nervous but you have to stay focused, we have 32 minutes to find out who it is possessing and exorcise it," Sam said leaning over me.

"Yeah on a crowded plane that's going to be easy," I mumbled earning jab to the side from Sam, "Ok so we need to find out who it is possessing."

"It's usually someone with some kind of weakness you know a chink in their armor that the demon can worm through like an addiction or emotional distress," Sam said.

"Well this is Amanda's first flight after the crash, if I were her I would be pretty messed up," I said.

"Alright well that's got to be Amanda back there so I'll go talk to her and get a read on her mental state," Dean said motioning to a flight attendant towards the back of the plane.

"What if she is already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There are ways to test that," Dean said pulling out a bottle of holy water.

"No," I said grabbing the bottle, "We can go more subtle, if she is possessed she will flinch at the name of God."

"Nice," Dean nodded and went to get up.

"Wait, make sure you say it in Latin," I said.

"I know," Dean replied.

"Hey," Sam called him back.

"What?"

"In Latin it's Cristo," Sam said.

"Dude, I know I'm not an idiot!" Dean said and then walked down the aisle.

Sam started flipping through our dad's journal to find an exorcism we could use while I laid my head back against the seat, closed my eyes and prayed. The idea of flying didn't scare me but the fact that this particular flight was going to crash in less than a half hour unless we did something terrified me.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything," Sam said jokingly and then got serious, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine Sam just want to get this job over with although it is kind of amusing to see Dean freaking out for once," I said.

"Be nice," Sam warned.

"I'm always nice," I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Well she's got to be the most well adjusted person on the planet," Dean said as he sat back down.

"You said Cristo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah there's no demon in her…there's no demon getting in her," Dean replied.

"Great so it can be anyone…anywhere…" I sighed.

"Come on that can't be normal," Dean groaned as we hit a bit of turbulence.

"Hey relax it's just some turbulence," Sam said.

"Sam this plane is going to crash so stop treating me like I'm freaking four," Dean growled at him and I could see him starting to sweat.

"Listen to me," I said sternly as I put my hand on top of his, "If you panic you are wide open to demonic possession so you need to calm yourself down right now."

He went back to humming Metallica and I could tell he was actually scared because he didn't tell me to move my hand; instead he squeezed it every few seconds as if to make sure I was still there.

"I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work," Sam said as he flipped through dad's journal, "it's two parts, the first part expels the demon from the victims body it makes it manifest which actually makes it more powerful. The second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first we need to find it," Dean said.

Just then the co-pilot came out of the bathroom by where we were sitting and winked at me. It wasn't unusual for me to get attention from guys but something felt different to me.

"Cristo," I said loud enough for him to hear and he whipped his head back around showing the three of us his black eyes before returning to the cockpit.

"Holy shit," Dean said and squeezed my hand so hard I thought he was going to break it.

"Now what we have 12 minutes left," I said earning my hand yet another death grip.

"We go get Amanda's help, come on," Sam said motioning for Dean and me to follow him to the back of the plan.

"Not too bumpy for you I hope," she smiled as we stood in the galley.

"We need your help," I said.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Look we know you were on flight 2485 and that something brought down that plane and that it wasn't mechanical failure," Sam said.

"I don't have time for this," she said and tried to walk around us.

"Listen the pilot, Chuck Lambert, is dead. Now that's two plane crashes in two months and if you don't want it to happen again you will get the co-pilot and bring him back here right now," I said pushing her back.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Do whatever it takes just get him back here and fast," I answered.

"You better be right about this," she said and then walked down the aisle and knocked on the door of the cockpit.

Sam was ready with dad's journal while Dean had the holy water and I had a roll of duct tape.

"What's the problem?" the co-pilot asked as he stepped through the curtain only to be answered by Dean punching him in the face and slamming him down to the ground. I quickly ran over and put the duct tape over his mouth.

"Amanda stay outside the curtain and don't let anyone back here no matter what you hear," I instructed and she obliged.

Dean doused him in holy water and his skin started to burn.

"Sammy start reading, I don't know how much longer we can hold him," Dean grunted as we tried to keep him down.

Sam started to recite the exorcism and the pilot threw Dean and me off of him. This time I was the one to throw the punch and Dean came back over and tried to hold him down. He ripped the tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam by the jacket.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend," he taunted, "She died screaming, even now she is burning."

Sam froze and a look of horror filled his face. Dean punched the co-pilot again.

"Sam snap out of it," I yelled.

He started reciting again and black smoke poured out of his mouth.

"Where did it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane," I answered as the plane started falling.

Sam ran down the aisle trying to find dad's journal so he could finish the last part and I crawled my way over to Dean who was screaming and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. As soon as I got close enough he pulled me into a tight hug with one arm with he held onto the cabinet with the other hand. The plane finally leveled out, Dean let go of me and we both sat there for a minute trying to catch our breath. When we pulled the curtain back to look out into the plane we saw Sam kneeling in the middle of the aisle smiling. The pilot decided it was best to turn around and head back to the airport we had just left to get the plane checked out.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said as we exited the ramp and walked back into the airport.

"I think you broke my hand," I whined as I stretched out my fingers.

"Oh shut up," Dean replied lightly pushing me.

"Just remember payback is a bitch big brother," I said winking at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"Hey Sam you alright you've been awful quiet," I asked.

"Le it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things they read minds…they lie alright that's all it was," Dean tried.

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

I linked my arm with his as we walked back out to the car I knew he didn't believe a word Dean just said but I was hoping that he knew I would always be there for him.

"Nobody knows what you three did but I do, a lot of people could have been killed, your dad is going to be real proud," Jerry said shaking each of our hands.

"See ya around Jerry," Sam said.

"You know Jerry I meant to ask you how did you get my cell phone number anyway I've only had it for like six months," Dean asked.

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry answered.

"What? When did you talk to him?" I asked.

"Well I didn't exactly talk to him but I called his number and his voice message said to give you a call," he answered and then walked back inside.

"That doesn't make any sense, I've called dad's number like fifty times it's been out of service," I admitted.

Dean pulled out his cell put it on speaker and called dad. It went straight to voicemail.

"This is John Winchester, I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean 555-8976 or my daughter Leah 555-1160, they can help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. I also want to apologize for the confusion in the last chapter I had breaks in the story but apparently they didn't show up when I published the chapter so hopefully this chapter will be better. I'm going to use SUPERNATURAL as a break in time, let me know what you think. Just a quick shout out to Wondertogondor, Happy Birthday! Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 5

We pulled into a parking spot as Sam started to moan in his sleep again.

"Sam…Sam wake up," Dean yelled as he gently shook him.

Sam woke up, took a deep breath and asked, "I take it I was having a nightmare?"

"Yeah…another one," Dean answered.

"Hey at least I got some sleep," Sam said.

"You can thank me later," I smiled as I patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked turning to look at me.

"I might have crushed up a teeny tiny sleeping pill into your drink without you knowing about it," I admitted.

"Leah, you drugged him?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh please it was one pill and he got some sleep so sue me," I retorted.

"That's the last time I ask you to buy the snack for the road. So are we here?" Sam asked.

"Yup welcome to Toledo, Ohio Sammy," I answered.

"Would you stop calling me that freckles," Sam sighed.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and then asked, "So what do you think really happened to this guy?"

"That's what we are going to find out," Dean answered as we got out of the car.

We walked into the morgue and saw only one guy on duty.

"Hey," Dean acknowledged.

"Hey, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah we're the med students," Dean answered.

"Sorry?"

"Oh your partner didn't tell you, we talked to him earlier we are from OhioState, he was supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse," Dean replied.

"That's interesting see my brother goes to O.S.U. and I happen to know they are on break right now," the guy answered.

"I told you we shouldn't have lied," I said turning on my charm and then started to twirl my hair in my finger, "See it's my fault we are here, it's like my dream to become a member of the CSI team you know like on TV, even though I would never be as hot as they are I mean have you seen them? But I won't even be able to dream about becoming a member unless I can solve a murder and write an awesome paper on it I mean it's like half my grade, so do you think you can you help me out? I mean I would owe you big time."

"You are much prettier than those girls on TV," the guy winked at me and I could feel both Sam and Dean take a step closer to me, "but the Shoemaker case isn't a murder."

I put my hand on the desk and leaned over just enough so he could peak down my shirt, "even still if I write my paper well enough and I can prove without a doubt that it wasn't a murder I can still get the grade I need."

He thought about it for a minute, "Fine but your bodyguards stay here."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I don't think so," Dean added.

"Guys it's fine it shouldn't take too long, right?…sorry I didn't catch your name," I giggled.

"Shawn and you?" he smiled back.

"Leah."

"Well then Leah right this way," Shawn said as he held the door open for me.

I took one last look at my very angry brothers and walked into the room. I knew I was going to be in for it with them but we needed information and yet once again Dean's way was not working.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him, she said his eyes were bleeding," I said as he pulled out a slab with a man on it I assumed was Mr. Shoemaker.

"More than that they practically liquefied," Shawn said as he pulled back the sheet, "and besides the daughter he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked looking at where the poor man's eyes used to be. Being a Winchester blood never bothered me but I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to keep my lunch down seeing he had no eyes left.

"Doc's not sure; he is thinking a massive stroke maybe an aneurysm, something burst up in there that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"There was intense cerebral bleeding; this guy had more blood in his skull than I have ever seen."

"So do you think I can take a look at the police report you know for my paper it really could get me extra credit," I asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," Shawn admitted.

"Please…for me," I said giving him my best pouty lip.

"You are too cute for your own good you know that," he said as he went over to a filing cabinet pulled out the report and made me a copy.

"Thanks again for all your help," I smiled as we left the room and joined my brothers.

"Just make sure you let me know how you made out on that paper, I left my number in the file," he answered.

"It's time to go," Sam said as he ushered me back outside.

"Leah Marie I swear to God you pull something like that again and I am locking your ass in the car," Dean growled from behind us.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"It might not be one of ours, it might just be a freak medical thing," I answered shrugging him off of me.

"How many times has it actually been a freak medical thing?" Dean asked.

"Almost never," I answered.

"Exactly," Dean said pushing me into the car.

"Alright let's go talk to the daughter," Sam said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Excuse me could you please point us in the direction of Mr. Shoemaker's daughter we would like to pay our respects," Sam asked as older gentleman as we entered the man's house.

He smiled and directed us into the backyard. It was clear they had just come back from some sort of a funeral service and we were completely under dressed.

"You must be Donna right?" Dean asked as we made our way over to a group of girls.

"Yeah," one of them answered.

"We're really sorry for your loss," I said sympathetically. I couldn't help but feel a little sad myself thinking about my own dad.

"Thanks," Donna smiled.

"Hi I'm Sam, this is Leah and that's Dean, we worked with your dad."

"You did?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah this whole thing, I mean a stroke," Dean answered shaking his head.

"I really don't think she wants to talk about this right now," one of her friends spoke up.

"It's ok, I'm ok," Donna reassured her.

"Were there ever any symptoms…dizziness, migraines?" Dean asked.

"No," Donna answered.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," a little girl said turning around from where she was sitting.

"Lily, don't say that," Donna told her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry she is just upset," Donna answered.

"No it happened because of me," Lily went on.

"Sweetie it didn't," Donna tried again.

"Lily, why would you say something like that?" I asked kneeling in front of her so we could be eye level with each other.

"Right before he died, I said it."

"Said what, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror," Lily confessed, "She took his eyes it's what she does."

"That's not why dad died, this isn't your fault," Donna said.

"I think your sister is right Lily there's no way it could have been 'Bloody Mary,' your dad didn't say it did he?" I asked.

"No I don't think so," she answered.

"Everything will be ok," I smiled at her giving her knee an encouraging squeeze before getting up and following my brothers into the house.

We made our way upstairs to find the bathroom where their father had died.

"You know you were really good with that little girl," Sam said.

"You would have said the same thing if I wasn't here, it's not a big deal," I said.

"I like when you show your soft side," Sam smiled and playfully pushed me.

"Yeah it's not often she isn't a bitch," Dean said walking past us and then turning to wink at me.

We found the bathroom he had died in and you could still see the blood stains on the floor.

"The 'Bloody Mary' legend, did dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of," Dean answered as he entered the bathroom.

"Everywhere else all over the country kids play 'Bloody Mary' and as far as we know nobody dies from it, I mean I've even played it when I was younger," I said as I followed him in.

"Yeah well maybe everywhere else it's just a story but here it is actually happening," Dean said still scanning the bathroom before looking at me, "And why would you ever play a game like that, you know what's out there."

"I was bored and figured if it was real that dad would protect me," I admitted.

"Let's not take any chances here until we can figure out what we are dealing with, ok?" Sam said looking at me.

"Yup," I answered thinking to myself that this time dad wouldn't be here to protect me if this thing was real.

"So you think this is the place the legend began?" Sam asked turning back to Dean and he just shrugged.

"But according to the legend the person who says you-know-what gets it but here…" I started until Dean cut me off.

"Shoemaker gets it instead."

"Never heard of anything like that before but still the guy did dies right in front of the mirror and the daughter is right the way the legend goes you-know-who scratches your eyes out," Sam said.

"It's worth checking into," Dean thought.

"What are you doing up here?" one of Donna's friends from downstairs asked us.

"We…we had to go to the bathroom," Dean answered.

I gave him a look as if to say 'are you serious?'

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Like we said downstairs we worked with Donna's dad," Sam tried.

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself. And all those weird questions downstairs what was that? So either you tell me what's going on or I start screaming."

"Alright…alright we think something happened to Donna's dad," I said quickly.

"Yeah a stroke," she replied.

"That's not the sign of a typical stroke," I said nodding towards the remaining blood on the floor, "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Honestly, we don't know yet but we don't want it to happen to anyone else, that's the truth," Sam answered.

"So if you are going to scream go right ahead," Dean said.

"Who are you cops?" she asked.

We all shared a look before Dean answered, "Something like that."

"I'll tell you what; here you think of anything…you or your friends notice anything strange or out of the ordinary give us a call," I said as I handed her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it.

"Thanks, I'm Charlie."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ok so say 'Bloody Mary' really is haunting this town, there's got to be some sort of proof right?...a local woman who died nasty," Dean said as we walked through the doors of the town library.

"Yeah but a legend this wide spread it's hard, I mean there are like fifty versions of who she actually is," Sam said.

"One story says she is a witch another says she's a mutilated bride and there's a lot more," I added.

"Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Well every version has a few things in common," Sam said.

"It's always a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror," I finished.

"Aww look how cute you go from arguing with one another to finishing each others sentences," Dean teased.

"Well we have to make up for your lack of brain power," I answered.

"Come on we have to search local newspapers and public records as far back as they go and see if we can find a Mary that fits the bill," Sam directed.

"That sounds annoying," Dean answered.

"No it won't be so bad as long as we can…" Sam started until he noticed that all the computer were out of order, "I take it back this will be very annoying."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got back to our motel room, Dean and I continued to research while Sam fell asleep on the bed until he abruptly woke up.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" he asked starring at the ceiling.

"Because we are awesome siblings," Dean replied.

"Awesome siblings don't drug you," Sam said.

"It was one time!" I exclaimed and looked to Dean for help.

"Hey I'm with Sam on this one," he said putting his hands up.

"So what did you dream about?" I asked looking back over to Sam.

"Lollipops and candy canes," he answered deadpanned.

"Yeah sure," I said shaking my head.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sam asked.

"Besides a whole new level of frustration…no," Dean answered.

"A few local women a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but no Mary," I said throwing the papers I was looking at back on the table.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet," Sam sighed.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area you know eye ball bleeding that sort of thing, there's nothing. Whatever is happening here maybe just isn't Mary," Dean said as my phone started to ring.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

"Hello?"

"Something…happened…"

"Charlie?"

"Jill…" she sobbed again.

"Alright calm down we will come meet you, where are you?"

"The park…"

"Ok stay put we will be right there," I said and I hung up.

"How many times are you going to change your ring tone?" Sam asked after I hung up.

"Yeah what's with all the pain stuff?" Dean asked. I would never admit to them how hard it was for me to not fall apart since dad wasn't around.

"We have to go that was Charlie."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And they found her on the bathroom floor…and…and her eyes…they were gone," Charlie cried.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"And she said it…I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane right?" Charlie sobbed.

"No you are not insane," I said sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her.

"God that makes me feel so much worse," she admitted.

"Look we think something is happening here, something that can't be explained," Sam said.

"And were going to stop it but we could use your help," Dean added.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked as we climbed through Jill's bedroom window.

"I just said that I needed sometime with Jill's pictures things, I hate lying to her," Charlie said as Dean closed the curtains.

"Trust us it's for the greater good, get the lights," Dean said.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.

"We will let you know as soon as we find it," Dean answered.

"Hey where's the night vision on this thing?" I asked turning the video camera on and Sam turned it on for me.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asked posing for the camera.

"Exactly you're just missing the little dog," I laughed and we started scanning the room.

"So I don't get it first victim didn't summon Mary and the second victim did, how's she choosing them?" Sam asked.

"Beats me," I shrugged.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean said looking straight at Charlie.

"It was just a joke," Charlie answered.

"Yeah well somebody is going to say it again it's just a matter of time," Dean said.

"I didn't want her to say it," Charlie said and she started to get teary eyed again.

"De that's enough," I said before he could open his mouth.

"Hey we brought the black light in right?" Sam called from the bathroom.

"Yeah here," I said handing it over as he laid the mirror on the bed reflective side down.

He moved the light over the back of the mirror and Charlie read, "Gary Bryman."

"You know who that is?" I asked.

"No," she answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run and the car was described as a black Toyota Camry but nobody got the plates or saw the driver," Sam said as he walked over to where we were sitting.

"Oh my God," Charlie whispered.

"What?" I asked her.

"Jill drove that car," she answered.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Why are you asking me all this?" Donna asked after we took the black light to the back of the mirror where her father was killed.

"Look we're sorry but it's important," Sam said.

"Yeah Linda's my mom ok, and she overdosed on sleeping pills it was an accident and that's it," Donna replied nastily, "I think you should leave."

"Donna listen…" I tried.

"Just get out of my house!" she screamed before storming off.

"Oh my God do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Sam answered.

"I think I should stick around," Charlie said.

"Alright just whatever you do, don't…" Dean started.

"Believe me I won't say it," she answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Wait, wait, wait you're doing a nation wide search?" Sam asked.

"Yup at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me," Dean replied as he went back to scrolling through the pages on the laptop.

"But if she is haunting the town she should have died in the town," I said falling onto the bed.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local I've checked so unless you have a better idea," Dean said.

"Well the way Mary is choosing her victims it seems like there is a pattern," Sam said.

"Yeah I know I was thinking the same thing," Dean nodded.

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run…" Sam started.

"Both had secrets where people died," Dean said.

"Now look who's finishing each others sentences," I said propping myself up by my elbows.

"Jealous?" Dean asked.

"Of you…never," I teased and then got serious, "Ok so there is a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies…all your secrets that they are a true reflection of your soul which is why it is bad luck to break them."

"Right, so maybe if you've got a secret, like a really nasty one where someone died then Mary sees it and punishes you for it," Sam said.

"Take a look at this," Dean said as he printed out a picture of a bloody hand print matching the one we found on the back of both Jill and Mr. Shoemaker's mirrors.

"It's the same one," I said.

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana," Dean told us.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I was on the job for thirty five years, detective for most of that, now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me," the retired detective told us.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You three said you were reporters," the man said.

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself, we know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress and we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her…cut out her eyes with a knife," I answered.

"That's right," the man nodded.

"See sir when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened," Dean said.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," the man said as he pulled out on old file and showed us a picture of the crime scene, "You see that there, 'Tre' I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure but there was a local man, a surgeon, and I think he cut her up good," the man answered.

"Now why would he do something like that?" I asked.

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing she called him by his initial, T. Well her last entry she said she was going to tell T's wife about their affair."

"Well then how do you know it was this surgeon that killed her?" Dean asked.

"Hard to say but the way her eyes were cut out it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it," I said.

"No…no prints…no witnesses…he was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope. If you ask me Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret but she never could."

"Where is she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't she was cremated."

"What about that mirror it isn't in some evidence lock up somewhere is it?" I asked.

"No it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright thanks," Sam said and hung up his cell phone as we drove down the road on the way back to Ohio.

"So?" I asked.

"That was Mary's brother, the mirror was in the family for years until he sold it…one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo," Sam answered.

"So wherever the mirror goes that's where Mary goes?" Dean asked.

"Her spirit is definitely tied up in it somehow," Sam answered.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there is, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghosts wouldn't get trapped," I answered.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit," Dean concluded.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but if the mirror is the source I say we find it and smash it," Dean said.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

"Hello?" I answered.

"She's going to kill me."

"Charlie?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got picked Charlie up from school and brought her back to our motel room. I sat with her on the bed while Sam and Dean covered anything and everything that had a reflection.

"Hey, it's ok you can open up your eyes now," I said rubbing her back, "Now your going to stay right here on this bed and your not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, ok? Now as long as you do that she can not get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever…I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked.

"No not anytime soon," Sam answered.

"Alright Charlie we need to know what happened," Dean said sitting on the end of the bed.

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said it," she answered.

"That's not what we are talking about something happened didn't it, in your life, a secret where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked.

"I had this boyfriend and I loved him but he kind of scared me too you know and one night at his house we got into this fight and I broke up with him and he got upset and he said that he needed me and that he loved me and he said Charlie if you walk out that door right now I'm going to kill myself. And you know what I said, I said go ahead and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just I didn't believe him you know…I should have."

"Charlie you're going to stay right here and we will come get you once this is all over with," I said and went to get up but she grabbed my arm.

"You're going to leave me all alone?" she asked and started panicking.

"Shh…relax I'm right here," I said as I sat back down next to her.

"Please don't leave me," she cried.

"I'll stay with her," I said as I started to rub her back again, "you two please be careful."

"Who us?" Dean smiled.

"Just please watch your backs," I sighed, I was not in the mood for his wiseass remarks.

"We will be back as soon as we can," Sam said as they left the room.

"How are they going to fix this?" Charlie asked after the door shut.

"They will think of a way, they always do," I answered.

"But what if they can't?"

"They won't come back until they know it is over, Charlie you have to trust me on this you are going to be ok."

By some miracle from God Charlie fell asleep on the bed after about an hour and I took the opportunity to try my dad again. My brothers didn't know it but I called him a few times a week hoping that maybe one day he would actually answer the phone, just hearing his voice on the recording made it worth calling him.

"This is John Winchester, I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean 555-8976 or my daughter Leah 555-1160, they can help."

"Hi dad it's me again. We're in Ohio working another job but we're all ok so no need to worry. I miss you so much, why can't you just call me back so I know you are ok. This is killing me, I love you daddy."

I hung up the phone and allowed myself to cry tears I have been holding in since dad went missing. I cried until I heard Charlie moving on the bed.

"Leah?" she called out.

"Yeah Charlie I'm here," I answered sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did something happen, I heard you crying."

"It's nothing you need to worry about," I smiled at her and wiped away any trace my tears had left.

A minute later Sam and Dean came back into the room both with dried blood on their faces.

"Are you alright?" I asked running over to them hugging Sam first and then Dean.

"Yeah," Dean answered as he hugged me back.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it's over," Sam replied.

"Thank you," she smiled and went to head for the door.

"Charlie, your boyfriend's death you should really try to forgive yourself, no matter what you did you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen," Sam said.

She nodded and left the room.

"That's good advice," I said as I jumped on his back, "Now what do you say we get out of this town."

He carried me out to the car and we hit the road. We were quiet for awhile until Dean spoke up.

"Hey Sam…"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was," Dean said.

"What secret?" I asked sitting up.

"Sam called Mary into her mirror," Dean answered.

"You did what?! But how you have never killed anyone!" I almost screamed.

"Sam I'm serious we have the right to know," Dean said.

"Look you're my brother and you're my sister and I would die for you but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

After a few more minutes of silence Dean spoke again.

"Alright then Le I want to know why your ring tone is all about pain."

"It's just a song De," I replied and went back top flipping through my magazine.

"That's bull and you know it, we always know what mood you're in by what song you put as your ring tone for the time being," Sam said.

"You're not thinking about doing anything stupid again are you?" Dean asked looking at me in the rearview mirror and the scars on my arms caught my eye.

There was a time a few years back I fell into a deep depression, not really sure of the reason why, but I found that cutting myself released the tension in my body and it was almost an euphoric feeling seeing the blood drip down my arm. Dean walked in on me one day while I was cutting myself and after that I wasn't allowed to be left alone or carry a knife for a good 6 months. My dad even used to do 'inspections' of my arms to make sure that I had stopped so I used to cut the tops of my legs instead for awhile. To be honest I hadn't really thought about cutting lately and I was proud of myself for that.

"No guys I'm fine," I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. I added a poll to my page so please vote on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 6

We pulled into a gas station so Dean could fill up the Impala.

"Leah why don't you go load us up on snacks, I don't want to have to stop again anytime soon," Dean said while pulling up to the pump.

"Make sure you don't open my drink!" Sam yelled as I got out of the car.

"Dude it was one time!" I exclaimed.

I walked into the small convenient store and grabbed as many bags of M&M's as I could, a few bottles of soda and a handful of Twinkies. I paid the man behind the counter and made my way back out to the car.

"Hey Le, get a load of this, Sam still keeps in touch with his college buddies," Dean said as I slid into the backseat of the car.

"You're kidding me, right?" I think I could count on one hand the number of people I would actually consider my friends and even they were hunters.

"No…why?" Sam answered.

"What the hell do you tell them about what you have been doing?" I asked.

"I tell them that I am on a road trip with my big brother and little sister, that I needed some time off after Jess," Sam replied.

"So you lie to them," Dean said getting back into the car.

"No I just don't tell them everything," Sam explained.

"Yeah that's called lying Sammy," I said.

"So what I am supposed to just cut everyone out of my life?" Sam asked getting defensive.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I know it sucks but a job like this you can't get close to people," I added.

"Since when are you anti-social?" Sam asked turning to look at me.

"I'm not, I like to have just as much fun as the next girl but we can't afford to get close to people."

"So what kind of snacks did you get?" Dean asked reaching for the bag.

"Good stuff," I answered.

"Le you're going to turn into a diabetic one of these days eating all this sugar," Dean said as he opened a bag of M&M's.

"If you haven't had a heart attack yet from all the double cheese burgers you eat, I think I'll be fine," I answered snatching the bag back.

"Oh my God," Sam said scrolling through his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"I just got an email from Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam answered.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked.

"I went to school with her and her brother Zack; she says Zack has been charged with murder. He has been arrested for killing his girlfriend, Rebecca says he didn't do it but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"What kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean asked.

"Seriously Sam and you used to say I hung out with a rough crowd," I added.

"Leah you would go after any guy as long as he had tattoos and a leather jacket… but I know Zack he is no killer," Sam said.

"Well maybe you know him as well as he knows you," Dean retorted.

"They are in St. Louis, we're going."

"Look I'm sorry about your buddy ok but this does not sound like our kind of problem," Dean answered.

"It is our problem they are my friends."

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us!" Dean argued, "Leah, come on back me up on this."

"Oh no I'm staying out of this."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We made it to Rebecca's house and Sam knocked on the door.

"Oh my God Sam!" she smiled as she opened the door.

"Well if it isn't little Becky," Sam smiled back.

"Don't give me that little Becky crap," she teased as she pulled him into a hug.

"I got your email," Sam started.

"I didn't think you would come here," Rebecca said.

"Dean, older brother," Dean said shaking her hand.

"Leah, amazing little sister," I added with a small wave.

"We are here to help whatever we can do," Sam said.

"Come in," she said as she held the door open for all of us.

"Nice place," Dean commented.

"It's my parents I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened," Rebecca answered, "I decided to take the semester off I'm going to stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year so they are on their way home now for the trial, you guys want a beer or something?"

"Sure," I answered.

"No we are fine thanks," Sam answered.

I glared at him, it was his fault we had to go 400 miles in the opposite direction and I couldn't even have a beer!

"Tell us what happened," Sam said.

"Well Zack had come home and he had found Emily tied to a chair and she was beaten up and bloody and she wasn't breathing so he called 911 and the police, they showed up and they arrested him! But the thing is the only way Zack could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police they have a video it's from the security tape from across the street and it shows Zack coming home at 10:30 now Emily was killed just after that but I swear he was here with me having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know maybe we could see the crime scene, Zack's house," Sam said.

"We could?" I asked.

"Why? I mean what could you do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well me not much but Dean is a cop," Sam answered and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Really?" she said.

"Detective actually," Dean smiled.

"Where?" Rebecca asked.

"Bisbee, Arizona, but I'm off duty now."

"You guys it's so nice to offer but I don't know…" Rebecca started.

"Beck, look I know Zack didn't do this. Now we have to find a way to prove he is innocent," Sam said while Dean and I looked at him like he was nuts. We still had no proof this was anything close to our kind of thing.

"Ok I'm going to go get the keys," she smiled and walked out of the room.

Dean whistled, "Oh yeah you are a real straight shooter with your friends."

"Why couldn't I be the cop?" I complained.

"He likes me better," Dean smirked.

"Enough, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean protested.

"Two places at once…"

"Sammy someone could have gotten the times wrong or the tape could have been tampered with," I said trying to reason with him.

"We have looked into less," Sam said and all Dean and I could do was sigh since he was right.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You're sure this is ok?" Rebecca asked Dean as we got out of the car.

"Yeah I am an officer of the law," he answered.

We walked up to the house, unlocked the door and stepped under the crime scene tape; there was blood everywhere. Dean and I started looking around and Sam waited for Rebecca.

"Beck you want to wait outside?" Sam offered.

"No I want to help," she said as she stepped under the crime scene tape.

"Tell us what else the police said."

"Well there was no sign of a break in, they say Emily let her attacker in and the lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain."

"Look Beck if Zack didn't do this it means someone else did, any idea who?"

"About a week before somebody broke in here and stole some of clothes, Zack's clothes, the police don't think it's anything. I mean we're not that far from downtown and sometimes people get robbed," she answered sniffling back some tears.

I went over to the window when I heard the growls of a dog.

"You know that used to be the sweetest dog," Rebecca said coming up behind me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just changed," she shrugged.

"Do you remember when he changed?" I inquired.

"I guess around the time of the murder."

I walked over to where Dean was standing with Sam, "So the neighbor's dog went psycho the same time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam said putting the picture of Zack, Becky and him down.

"Maybe Fido saw something," Dean nodded.

"So you think maybe this _is_ our kind of problem?" Sam asked mockingly.

"No probably not," I shook my head, "but we should look at the security tape, you know just to make sure."

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously as Rebecca walked over to us.

"So the tape, the security footage, do you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it see I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction," Dean asked.

"I've already got it, I didn't want to say something in front of the cop, I stole it off the lawyer's desk I just had to see it for myself."

"I'm starting to like her," I whispered to Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We went back to Rebecca's place and she played the tape for us.

"Here he comes," she pointed to a man walking towards Emily's house.

"22:04 that's just after 10, you said time of death was about 10:30," Dean said.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert, he says the tape is authentic," Rebecca answered, "It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey Beck, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Oh sure," she answered and got off the couch.

"And hey maybe some sandwiches too?" Sam smirked.

"What do you think this is Hooters?" Rebecca laughed.

"I wish," Dean mumbled.

"Come on I'll help," I said following her into the kitchen. I knew Sam was trying to get her out of the room for a few minutes.

"You know it's great to finally meet the famous Leah although I wish they were under better circumstances," she sighed opening the refrigerator.

"Famous?"

"Sam used to talk about you all the time, used to make Jess jealous when they first met until she realized you were his sister," she answered and handed me two beers, "You know she would have loved to meet you."

"I would have liked to meet her too," I smiled as we walked back into the living room and handed a beer to Dean.

Sam took his from Rebecca and they started reminiscing about school. Dean motioned for me to follow him into the hallway.

"So what did you find?" I whispered.

"Sam thinks he saw something wrong with Zack's eyes."

"You know a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul, maybe that's what the dog saw that made him go all Cujo," I said and Dean just looked at me, "What?"

"Dude Sam just said the same exact thing except for the Cujo part," Dean answered.

"Great minds think alike," I smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I realized something the video tape shows the killer going in but not coming out," Sam answered.

"So he came out the back door," Dean said leaning against the Impala.

"That still doesn't answer why we had to be up so fucking early," I whined and leaned my head on Dean's shoulder.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?" he asked looking down at me.

"Shut up it's too early," I groaned.

"Come on guys there has to be a trail to follow, a trail the police would never pursue," Sam said as he walked towards the back of Emily's house.

"Because they think the killer never left because they caught your friend Zack inside," Dean said.

"This so could have waited another few hours," I said with my eyes closed.

"I've got blood over here, somebody came this way…" Sam said.

"Yeah but the trail ends I don't see anything over here," Dean said and then an ambulance rushed past us with its lights on.

We all shared a look and walked over to where a small crowd had started to form.

"What happened?" Dean asked a bystander.

"He tried to kill his wife, tied her up and beat her," she answered.

"Really…" Sam said.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning he would wave, say hello; he seemed like such a nice guy," she said sadly before walking away.

"I'm going to check with the cops see what they have to say about it, you two go see if you can find anything behind the house like at Emily's," I said and then took Dean's coffee out of his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"If I'm going to go talk to the cops I need to be more awake," I answered and finished his coffee in two big sips.

After talking to the cops I met up with them on the side of the building.

"Hey remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?...definitely our kind of problem," I said.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Apparently this guy was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked," I answered.

"So he was two places at once," Dean concluded.

"Exactly, then he sees himself in the house and the police think he is a nut job," I added.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in the exactly the same way," Sam thought.

"See this is why I don't date," I said earning looks from both brothers, "What?"

"You date all the time," Sam teased.

"Going out with them once is not dating," I answered.

"It's too early for this," Dean commented, "Get back to the case."

"Shapeshifter? It can make itself look like anyone," Sam said.

"Every culture in the world has shapeshifter lore, legends of creatures that can transform themselves into animals or other men. We've got two attacks within blocks of each other so I'm guessing we have one prowling the neighborhood," I said.

"All that from two sips of coffee?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What can I say I'm awesome," I shrugged.

"Ok Miss Awesome, in all of that shapeshifter lore can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"We picked up a trail here, someone ran out of the back of this building and headed off this way just like Zack's house," Sam said.

"And just like at Zack's house the trail suddenly ends, whatever it is it just disappeared," Dean added.

"Well there is another way to go…down," I said nodding towards a manhole cover.

We grabbed some flashlights from the car and made our way down into the sewer system.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house too," Sam said once he made it down the ladder, "It can be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right," Dean said as he pointed out a pile of flesh.

"Oh that's just gross," I said covering my mouth.

"You know I just had a sick thought, when the shapeshifter changes shape maybe it sheds," Dean said.

"I'll repeat myself that's gross."

"One thing I learned from dad, a sure fire way to kill it," Dean started.

"Silver bullet to the heart," I finished.

"Alright so let's go check things out, Leah stay between us," Dean instructed.

Dean walked further down the pipe line and with Sam and me following. It took awhile before we saw anything. Sam took the lead after awhile and I made sure to stay in the middle as instructed.

"I think we are close to its lair," Dean said speaking up.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there is another puke inducing pile next to your face," Dean answered and I jumped back into him.

"These things are disgusting," I shuddered.

"It looks like it has lived here for awhile," Dean said shinning his light on a few more piles of flesh and old clothes.

"Who knows how many murders he has gotten away with," Sam sighed and then turned to look at us, "Dean!"

I turned around to see the shapeshifter standing behind us, Dean pushed me towards Sam before the shifter hit him in the shoulder. Sam and I both fired at him but missed.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping Dean up.

"Get the son of a bitch," he growled while holding his left shoulder.

We chased him out of the sewer system and back onto the street.

"Alright let's split up," Sam said.

"I'll meet you around the other side, Leah stay with Sam," Dean said as he went the opposite direction.

"You guys need to stop treating me like I'm freaking four years old, I did fine when you were in college," I complained as I ran next to Sam.

"Just stay close and keep your eyes out," Sam said as we ran down the alley but the shifter was no where to be seen. We waited at the corner for Dean.

"Hey anything?" he asked as he came up behind us.

"No he is gone," Sam answered.

"Don't worry I didn't leave Sam's side," I scoffed.

"Alright let's get back to the car," he said.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as we approached the car.

"Probably," I answered.

"You got the keys?" Dean asked.

"Didn't dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked.

"No it was Austin and it turned out not to be a shapeshifter it was a thought form, a psychic projection remember?" Dean answered.

"Oh right," Sam nodded and tossed him the keys which he caught with his left hand.

I instantly pulled out my gun and aimed it at Dean, "Don't move! What have you done with him?"

"Leah what are you doing?" Sam yelled.

"Le chill it's me alright," Dean said with his hands up.

"No I don't think so, where's my brother?" I asked.

"You are about to shoot him!" Dean exclaimed.

"Leah calm down," Sam said taking a step towards me.

"You caught those keys with your left hand, your shoulder was hurt," I said.

"Yeah it's better, what do you want me to do cry?" Dean asked.

"You're not my brother," I said and Sam stood between us looking back and forth as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Why don't you pull the trigger then hmmm, because you're not sure," Dean said lowering his hands, "Angel you know me."

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Sam you should have listened to her," Dean said as he hit Sam with a crowbar and then turned to me, "Too smart for your own good."

I went to pull the trigger but was hit upside the head before I had the chance.

**SUPERNATURAL**

When I woke up I noticed I was tied to a metal beam back in the sewer system with Sam tied up on the next beam over.

"Hey you alright?" he asked once he noticed I was awake.

"Yeah, how many times can a person get hit in the head before there is permanent damage?" I asked with my head pounding.

Before Sam could answer 'Dean' showed up.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" I yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I would worry about you," 'Dean' answered.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"You don't really want to know," 'Dean' answered, "I swear the more I learn about you and your family, I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean learn?" Sam asked.

"He sure got issues with you, you got to go to college he had to stay home and watch after Leah, I mean _I_ had to stay home. You don't think I had dreams of my own but dad needed me, where the hell were you?"

"Sam don't listen to him," I yelled.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm your brother, see deep down I'm just jealous. You've got friends; you've got a life…me? I know I'm a freak and sooner or later everybody is going to leave me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sam left, hell I did everything dad asked me to and he ditched me too, no explanation or nothing, I'm just waiting for when you are going to leave me too. But still this life isn't without its perks, I meet the nicest people like little Becky. You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance, let's see what happens," 'Dean' smirked and covered Sam and I with a large canvas.

Sam and I moved enough to get the canvas off our faces and started trying to get out of the ropes.

"Ugh, damn it," Sam exclaimed.

"That better be you Sam and not that freak of nature," Dean coughed.

"Yeah it's me, he went to Becky's looking like you," Sam said while still trying to get out of the ropes.

"Where's Leah?" Dean called over.

"I'm here too," I answered, "Dean he didn't just look like you he was you or he was becoming you."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know it's like he was downloading your thoughts and memories," Sam answered.

"You mean like a Vulcan mindmeld?" Dean asked incredulously as he broke out of his own ropes.

"Yeah something like that, I mean maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us, maybe he needs to keep us alive for psychic connection," Sam answered as Dean untied him and then moved to untie me.

"Come on we have to go he is probably at Rebecca's already," I said pulling myself up.

We ran threw the sewer system and made our way back into the alley.

"We should call the police," Sam suggested.

"What you're going to put an APB out on me?" Dean asked.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Come on this way," I said and ran down the alley towards the street.

We were walking down the street and stopped when a sketch of Dean showed up on the TV in a store front window.

"Man that's not even a good picture," Dean protested.

"It's good enough," Sam said and we continued walking being extra careful no one recognized Dean.

"We need to find that handsome devil and kick the crap out of him," Dean hollered.

"With what we have no weapons, no silver bullets," I said.

"Leah the guy is walking around with my face it's a little personal I want to find him," Dean said stopping to look me in the eyes.

"Ok where do you want to look?" Sam asked.

"We can start with the sewers," Dean answered.

"We have no weapons, he stole our guns we need more," Sam repeated what I had said.

"The car," I said as if a light bulb had just gone off.

"I bet he drove over to Rebecca's," Dean said.

"And if he fled on foot I'm sure it's still parked there," Sam added.

"Ugh, the thought of him driving my car," Dean snarled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We jogged down the street towards Rebecca's house and slowed down when we saw the car.

"Ah there she is," Dean smiled, "finally something went right tonight."

He spoke too soon. Cop cars were coming at us from either end of the street.

"Come on this way," Dean shouted as he headed for a fence.

"You two go I'll hold them off," I shouted.

"What are you nuts they'll catch you," Sam said.

"Look they can't hold me just go, keep out of sight, and meet me back at Rebecca's," I said as Dean hopped the fence followed by Sam.

"Don't move, keep your hands where I can see them," a cop called over.

I put my hands up and they brought me into the station for questioning but I was right and they had nothing to keep me on so when I got out I headed straight for Rebecca's. She let me in and offered me a beer which I gladly accepted. I sat on the couch and tried to explain to her what was going on.

"So say this shapeshifter is real, by the way you know your crazy, but say it is real how do you stop it?" she asked as she handed me another beer from behind the couch and took my empty one.

"Thanks. Silver bullet to the heart," I answered.

"You are crazy," she said before hitting me over the head with the empty bottle.

I woke up on the floor with my hands tied and a pile of flesh next to me. I looked over and saw it had turned back into Dean.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked trying to make sure my voice didn't crack.

"I'm not going to do anything, Dean will though," he answered as he shuffled through the drawers in the kitchen.

"They'll never catch him," I promised.

"It doesn't matter, murder in the first of his own sister, he will be hunted for the rest of his life," 'Dean' answered, "I must say I'll be sorry to lose this skin, your brother has a lot of good qualities, you should appreciate him more than you do."

"That's where you're wrong, I love my brother more than life itself," I said as I loosened the ropes around my wrists.

"He is so wrapped around that little finger of yours it's pathetic really. You know when he walked in on you cutting yourself a few years back he blamed himself for not being able to help you but do you open up to him…no all you ever say is you're fine."

At that moment I got my hands freed and charged him knocking him over. He went to punch me but I leaned out of the way just in time. I grabbed a knife off the counter and swung it at him just nicking his arm.

"You little bitch," he screamed taking my arm and smashing it against the counter so I had to drop the knife.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach knocking the air out of him, "Not bad little sister."

"You're not my brother," I yelled as we continued to fight.

He threw me against the bookshelf and I grabbed a pool stick to try and fight him off only to have it snap in half when I hit him. We went back to wrestling; he threw me down so hard that I broke the coffee table with my back. He sat on top of me and started to strangle me.

"Hey!" Dean yelled just as I thought I would pass out.

The shifter jumped off of me as Sam ran over and pulled me into a hug while I tried to catch my breath before the shifter had a chance to do anything else Dean shot him twice in the chest.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So this is what you do, Leah, Dean and you hunt down these kinds of things?" Rebecca asked as we were saying goodbye the next morning.

"Yeah pretty much," Sam answered.

"So no one knows you do this?" she asked.

"No," Sam replied.

"Did Jessica know?"

Sam sighed, "No she didn't."

"Must be lonely," she commented.

"It's not that bad, we have each other," I answered as I hopped on Sam's back.

"Give me a call sometime," Rebecca smiled before walking back into the house.

"You know Sammy I was right, I like her," I said as he carried me over to the car where Dean was waiting.

"What about your friend Zack?" Dean asked as we got closer.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy, now they are thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with," Sam answered as I hopped down and got into the car.

"You know I've got to say I'm sorry I'm going to miss it," Dean said as we pulled out of Rebecca's driveway.

"Miss what?" Sam asked.

"How many chances am I going to have to see my own funeral?" Dean asked and we all laughed.

About an hour after driving Sam had fallen asleep and I leaned forward to rest my chin on the front seat.

"Hey De," I started.

"Yeah," he answered.

"We're going to find dad, right?" I asked reluctantly.

He looked over to me, "As soon as we can."

"I miss him," I admitted and let a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you angel," he promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 7

"Your half-calf double vanilla latte is getting cold over here Francis," Dean teased as Sam sat back down at the small table outside of a coffee shop.

"Sammy I don't even drink that crap," I said scrunching my nose up.

"No you just use a pound of sugar in every cup," Dean said while looking at something on Sam's laptop.

"So did you find out anything?" I asked hesitantly.

"I had them check the FBI's missing persons databank there are no John Doe's fitting dad's description, I even had them run his plates for traffic violations," Sam sighed.

I started playing with the charm on my necklace; I couldn't get the feeling in the pit of my stomach to go away. Dad has never been gone for this long before and I just knew something was wrong. I was tempted to leave Sam and Dean to go find him myself but I had no idea where to even look. I hated to admit it but I was terrified I would never see him again.

"Sam I'm telling you dad doesn't want to be found," Dean answered.

"Dean what if…" Sam started but was cut off by a look Dean gave him and then glanced in my direction.

It's not like I couldn't handle whatever they had to say but I was thankful in that moment Dean cut him off, I couldn't bear to think about dad being hurt or worse anymore it was all I could think about lately.

"Check this out," Dean said turning the laptop so Sam and I could see, "It's a news item out of Plains Courier in Iowa, it's only about 100 miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on nine-mile road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is described as distraught by police. She is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible," Sam read off the screen.

"Could be something interesting," Dean stated.

"Or could be nothing at all, one freaked out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man," Sam said.

"But what if it is," Dean challenged.

"I think we should go," I said speaking up.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Dad would check it out," I answered getting up from the table and walking towards the car with both brothers watching me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"One more time why are we here?" Sam asked as we got out of the car at the frat house.

"Victim lived here," Dean answered.

"College boys," I smiled and bit my lip.

"We're your new fraternity brothers from Ohio," Dean said to one of the boys working on their car.

"And her?" he asked nodding in my direction and looking me up and down.

"My sister who you won't look at," Dean answered moving in front of me.

"We're new in town…transfers, and looking for a place to stay," Sam said walking towards the front door.

"Her too?" he smiled.

"No I'm going to be at the sorority down the street just wanted to check the place out," I answered as we walked into the house turning to wink at him before closing the door.

We were pointed in the direction of their new room only to see a guy painting himself purple.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're your new roommates and before you ask she is my sister and just visiting," Dean replied.

"Do me a favor and get my back there is a big game today," he said to us.

"He is the artist," I said pointing to Sam, "The things he can do with a brush."

Dean stifled a laugh when Sam gave me the death glare before reluctantly taking the brush and painting the guys back.

"So is it true?" Dean asked as he took a seat in the only chair in the room.

"What?" the guy asked.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week," I answered plopping myself down on Dean's lap. He pinched me in my side he hated when I sat on his lap but I didn't get up.

"Yeah, they are saying some psycho with a knife maybe a drifter passing through, Rich was a good guy."

"Rich was with somebody?" Sam asked as he continued to paint the guy's back.

"Not just somebody, Laurie Sorenson," the guy answered.

"Who's Laurie Sorenson?" Dean asked looking around me.

"Hey Sammy you missed a spot," I pointed out earning me another death glare from Sam and a pat on the back from Dean.

"Laurie is a freshman, she's a local, super hot and get this she's a reverend's daughter," the guy said.

"You wouldn't happen to know what church would you?" Dean asked.

"St. Barnabas," he replied.

We thanked him and left to go find the church.

"Dude what's your problem today?" I asked Dean as we walked back to the car.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to cover for me when I would go out and now a guy looks at me and you're all big brother all of a sudden?" I asked.

"He was looking at you like a piece of meat!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's the same way you look at women!" I retorted.

"Yeah well they aren't my sister," he said as he got into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Are you sure we should go in the service already started," I said as we walked up the steps of the church.

"What are you scared the church is going to burn down when you walk in?" Dean teased.

"No but you might want to wait outside," I said as I followed Sam in.

Dean let the door slam behind him causing everyone to turn and look at us. I was sure my face was the color of a tomato as we took our seats in the back.

"The loss of a young person is particularly tragic; a life unlived is the saddest of passing. So please let us pray for peace, for guidance, and the power to protect our children," the reverend said bowing his head.

Sam and I both bowed our heads and I had to elbow Dean to do the same. After the service was over we looked for Laurie through the crowd of people chatting outside of the church.

"Are you Laurie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," a girl about my age answered.

"My name is Sam; this is my brother Dean and my sister Leah. We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside," Laurie commented.

"We don't want to bother you we just heard about what happened…" Sam started.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean finished.

"I kind of know what you are going through, I saw someone get hurt once, it's something you don't forget," Sam admitted and I looked at him sadly as the reverend came over to where we were standing.

"Dad, this is Sam, Dean and Leah they are new students," Laurie introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir and I must say that was an inspiring sermon," Dean said shaking his hand.

I couldn't help but look at him like he was insane.

"Thank you very much it's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message," the reverend said.

"Listen we are new and town and we are looking for a church group," Dean said leading the reverend away.

"So I hear you are a freshman, I'm looking for a sorority to transfer to do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"I'm staying at the Theta Sorority you should come by and check it out," Laurie answered.

"I would love too," I answered smiling.

"I'm heading there now if you want I could give you a ride," she offered.

"Great."

"Wait," Sam said grabbing my arm.

"Laurie, give me one second please," I excused myself and stepped to the side.

"You're not going off by yourself we don't know what we are dealing with," Sam whispered.

"Sammy I'm going to a sorority house not jail I think I can handle it, I have my cell I'll call if I find anything and you do the same," I whispered back.

"Be careful," Sam warned.

"Always am," I smiled and waved goodbye.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We were back at the sorority house and even in the middle of the day it was like one big slumber party. We made it to Laurie's room and I couldn't wait any longer I had to start asking questions.

"So what are the police saying happened?"

"Well they don't have a lot to go on, I think they blame me for that," she answered as she sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to her.

"My story, I was so scared…I guess I was seeing things," She said shaking her head.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real," I reassured her.

"There was just this awful scratching noise on the roof of the car and when I got out…Rich was suspend upside down over the car," Laurie said blinking back some tears.

"That's horrible," I breathed.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

"Excuse me a second I have to take this," I said as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Leah what were you thinking?" Dean hollered on the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"Going off by yourself when we don't know what we are dealing with you know better than that!"

"I'm fine De. If that's all you called for then I'm going to go."

"Did you find out anything?"

"You ready for this…I think we are dealing with the hook man."

"How do you know?"

"She was just telling me how he was suspended over the car."

"But you don't really think we are dealing with _the_ hook man, do you?"

"I don't know, you guys do some research I'll see what else I can find out here."

"I don't like this you should be here with us…oh put in a good word for Sam he thinks she's hot."

"Dean I'm 21 years old I think I'm old enough to spend a few nights away from you guys, I'll be fine I'm in a house full of sorority girls," I answered ignoring the comment about Sam.

"Lucky bitch."

"I'll call you later," I said hanging the phone up and walking back into Laurie's room.

"Sorry about that, brothers," I remarked rolling my eyes.

"It's sweet they care so much," she said.

"I would definitely be lost without them but don't tell them that or they would never let me leave their side," I laughed as her roommate walked in the room.

"Leah, this is Taylor," Laurie said introducing us, "Taylor, Leah is going to be staying with us a few days to get a feel for the house."

"Awesome nice to meet you girl, we are doing Tequila shots in a few minutes in the main room if you're up for it," Taylor offered.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled.

"I don't know I'm supposed to go to dinner with my dad," Laurie said.

"Come on it will be fun and you never have ay fun you need to loosen up a bit," Taylor nagged.

"I'm in," I said.

"Leah why don't you stay and have fun get to know the girls and I will meet up with you guys after dinner," Laurie suggested.

"Fine but next time you are drinking with us, this goody two shoes thing is getting old," Taylor commented before we walked out of the room.

I followed Taylor into the main room and was quickly greeted with a shot. After all the Tequila was gone I waited downstairs for Laurie to come back. It wasn't long until she came through the front door.

"How was your night?" she asked as I wobbled a bit from the amount of alcohol I had consumed.

"I could definitely get used to this," I admitted and followed her up the stairs into her room, what I didn't notice was the scratch marks on the wall.

Taylor was already passed out on her bed, Laurie went to reach for the light switch but I swatted her hand away.

"You might wake her up," I said trying to whisper but it came out louder then I expected it to.

"I'm just going to go get changed, take an extra pillow off my bed if you need it," Laurie smiled.

I grabbed a pillow from her bed and made myself comfortable on the floor. I was supposed to have called Dean before going to bed but I was too drunk to care and was asleep within minutes.

I woke up to Laurie screaming, I instantly shot up and gasped when I saw that Taylor's throat and stomach was slit and there was a puddle of blood next to her bed. I jumped onto the bed with Laurie and then I saw the wall.

_Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light, _was written in blood with a weird looking cross underneath it.

Laurie went to call the cops and I couldn't move off the bed, I just sat there and stared at the wall and Taylor's body. My worst fear was to die the same way my mother did and to see Taylor's stomach sliced open and to think it could have been me made me scared shitless.

The cops came and took our statements while the coroner took Taylor. After that was all done Laurie went home with her father and I went and sat back on Laurie's bed and stared at the wall again. My phone was ringing but I didn't think to even answer it, it was like I was frozen in time. Sam and Dean crawled through the window of the linen closet.

"Be quiet," Sam hushed him.

"You be quiet," Dean hushed him back as they made there way into Laurie's room.

"Oh God," Sam breathed as he saw all the blood.

"Leah, are you alright?" Dean asked coming over to me and grabbing my shoulders.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out I just kept staring at the wall.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light, that's right out of the legend," Sam read.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" Dean asked me.

Again I couldn't answer. I had never been so scared in all my life, I was literally shaking.

"Come on angel talk to me," he begged.

All I could do was shake my head no; they didn't know my greatest fear and now was not the time to fill them in.

"Sam we need to get her out of here," Dean instructed and picked me up in his arms.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I was curled up in a ball on one of the beds in our motel room with Dean sitting on one side of me flipping through some old papers and Sam on the other side researching on his laptop.

"Wait go back," I said as Dean turned another page speaking for the first time since it happened.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"That symbol there," I pointed, "That's the same one that was on the wall."

"It says in 1862 a preacher named Jacob Karnes was arrested for murder. It looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed thirteen prostitutes," Dean read and handed the paper over to Sam.

"Some of the deceased were found in their beds sheets soaked with blood, others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh," Sam read pausing for a minute and then started again, "Get this the preacher lost his hand in an accident and had it replaced with a silver hook that was used as the murder weapon."

"Alright so let's find the guys grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down," Dean stated.

"After execution Jacob Karnes was laid to rest in an old north cemetery in an unmarked grave," Sam read.

"Super," Dean scoffed.

"Ok so we know who is doing it but we don't know when he is going to strike again or why," Sam sighed.

"You ready to tell us what happened?" Dean asked looking over to me.

"I don't know what happened," I said softly.

"Well what did you see?" Sam asked gently.

"Nothing, we went to sleep and everything was fine, I woke up to Laurie screaming and Taylor…" I trailed off with my voice cracking.

"I think maybe your little friend Laurie has something to do with this," Dean stated.

"Let's go check it out," Sam said getting off the bed, "Le stay here, get some rest and we will be back soon."

"No," I almost shouted slightly panicking, "I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Sam said looking at me with worry lines across his forehead.

I turned to Dean and begged, "Please don't leave me here alone."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up to the sorority house where a party was going on and walked in.

"Dude you've been holding out on me this college thing is awesome," Dean commented checking out some of the girls dancing.

"This wasn't really my experience," Sam stated.

"Let me guess libraries, studying, straight A's…" Dean said.

"Yeah pretty much," Sam answered.

"What a geek…alright did you do your homework?" Dean asked.

"So I was thinking how the hook man could be tied up with Laurie and I came up with something," Sam said unrolling a piece of paper showing us other crimes that had been committed over the years, "There's a pattern, it's always a man of religion who openly preached against immorality and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed was the work of an invisible force. Killings get this, with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Laurie?" Dean asked.

"A man of religion who openly preaches against immortality, except maybe this time instead of saving the whole town he's just trying to save his only daughter," Sam answered.

"You think Reverend Sorenson is summoning the spirit?" Dean asked.

"Maybe or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place," Sam stared.

"Yeah the spirit latches on to the reverends suppressed emotions, feeds off them," Dean finished.

"Without the reverend even knowing about it," Sam said.

"Either way we should keep an eye on Laurie tonight," Dean said.

"Le you want to stay with Laurie again?" Sam asked.

I shook my head no.

"Ok I'll go…what about you?" Sam asked Dean.

"We will go see if we can find that unmarked grave," Dean answered and started to walk away, I quickly followed him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and I were walking through our second cemetery of the night and I made sure I wasn't more than I foot away from him at all times. A bat flew out of a tree and I nearly jumped into Dean's arms.

"You ready to tell me what's going on with you?" Dean asked as he scanned the headstones with the flashlights.

"I'm fine," I replied and tried my best to smile.

"Yeah and I'm the pope," he rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what's going on with you I've never seen you so freaked on a hunt before."

I shrugged and pointed to a headstone that had the same symbol on it from the wall, "There it is."

Dean started digging and I kept an eye out to make sure the spirit wouldn't make any surprise visits. Dean finally broke through the top of the coffin and hopped out of the grave, he covered the bones in salt while I doused them with lighter fluid.

"Do you want the honors?" Dean asked holding up a book of matches.

"No go ahead," I answered and he threw the lit matches into the grave burning the bones.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and I raced into the hospital looking around for Sam, when we finally saw him we were stopped by a couple of police officers.

"You don't understand that's my brother," I said trying to push past the cop.

"Hey brother," Dean yelled to Sam.

"Let them through," the cop that was talking to Sam instructed.

I immediately ran and jumped into Sam's arm hugging him tightly and the cop excused himself.

"Hey it's alright…I'm ok," he comforted me as he hugged me back and put me down.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as I clung to Sam's arm like a security blanket.

"Hook man," Sam answered.

"You saw him?" I asked warily.

"Damn right, why didn't you torch the bones?" Sam asked angrily.

"What are you talking about we did," Dean answered and I nodded in agreement.

"You sure it was the spirit of Jacob Karnes?" I asked.

"Sure as hell looked like him," Sam answered, "and that's not all I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend."

"Well yeah the guy wouldn't send the hook man after himself," Dean stated.

"I think it's latching onto Laurie. Last night she found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman," Sam explained.

"So what?" Dean asked.

"So she's upset about it, she is upset about the immorality about it. She told me she was raised to believe if you do something wrong you get punished," Sam answered.

"So she is conflicted and the spirit of Jacob Karnes is latched on to her emotions and maybe he is doing the punishing for her," Dean concluded.

"Rich comes on to strong…Taylor tried to make her into a party girl," I said.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off," Dean mumbled.

"But we burned the bones why isn't this just over already?' I asked frustrated.

"You must have missed something," Sam said.

"No we burned everything in that coffin it should be over with," I said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked looking at me still holding onto his arm.

"Nothing I'm fine," I answered and let go of his arm.

Sam exchanged a look of concern with Dean and asked, "Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?" I asked.

"It was the murder weapon and in a way it was part of him," Sam replied.

"So like the bones the hook is the source of his power, so if we find the hook…" I started.

"We stop the hook man," Dean and Sam finished simultaneously.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here's something I think," Dean said as we sat at a table in the library, "Log book for Iowa State Penitentiary; Karnes, Jacob personal affects…"

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked.

"Maybe…upon execution all earthy items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabus church," Dean read.

"Isn't that where Laurie's father preaches? Where her father lives?" I asked.

"Maybe that's why he has been haunting reverends and reverend's daughters for the past two hundred years," Dean answered.

"Yeah but if the hook was at the church or Laurie's house don't you think someone might have seen it?" Sam asked.

"I blood stained silver handled hook would stand out," I commented.

"We'll check the church records," Dean said getting up to get them.

"Talk to me, what's going on? The last time you clung to my arm like that was when you were seven and Dean teased you about Freddy Kruger," Sam said turning to me.

"I'm fine Sam I just want this to be over with," I answered lying through my teeth.

The look he gave me told me he didn't believe me but he didn't push the subject. A few minutes later Dean came back with another log book.

"St. Barnabas donations 1862; received silver handled hook from state penitentiary…re-forged," Sam read.

"They melted it down and made it something else?" I asked.

"Seems that way," Sam answered.

"But it could be anything by now!" I exclaimed.

"We'll find it," Dean reassured me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright we can't take any chances anything silver goes in the fire," Dean instructed as we got out of the car in front of the church and Laurie's house.

"Laurie is still at the hospital so we will have to break in," Sam said.

"Alright take your pick," Dean said to us.

"I'll take the house," Sam answered.

"I'm going with you," I said standing next to Dean. Without my dad around he was the next best thing, not that I wouldn't trust Sammy to keep me safe but my nerves were already shot.

"Hey stay out of her underwear drawer," Dean joked as we headed for the front steps of the church.

We went down to the boiler room first and started a fire grabbing whatever looked silver along the way. We made our way back upstairs and I saw Laurie sitting in one of the pews crying.

"Finish up I'll just be a minute," I said to Dean before walking over to where she was sitting.

He watched me for a minute before leaving the sanctuary and looking for anything else that was silver.

"Laurie?" I asked as I got closer and sat next to her on the pew.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through her tears.

"What is it?" I asked trying to figure out why she was here praying in the middle of the night.

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening, why? Now I know so I am praying for forgiveness," she answered.

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all of this, I read in the bible about avenging angels," she cried.

"Trust me this guy is no angel."

"I was so angry at my father, part of me wanted him punished and then he came and he punished him."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I don't know how but it is. I killed Rich and Taylor too, I nearly killed my father. I can see it now, they didn't deserved to be punished I do," she said and all the candles went out in the sanctuary.

"Fuck, come on we've got to go," I said grabbing her hand and walking towards the exit.

When I opened the door to leave the hook man was standing on the other side, I screamed and slammed the door in his face. Not that it did much good his hook went right through the door.

"Go, go, go," I yelled as we ran in the opposite direction with the hook man hot on our heels.

Once we were in the hallway he appeared behind Laurie, I pushed her out of the way only to have my arm cut by the hook. We ran into the church office and as I went for my gun he flung it out of my hands. Laurie and I backed into the corner as far as we could go and just as he raised his hook I heard Dean yell.

"Leah drop!"

I pulled Laurie to the ground and Dean shot him making him disappear.

"I thought we got all the silver!" Sam exclaimed coming up behind him.

"So did I!" Dean yelled back.

"So why is he still here?" I asked holding my arm.

"Maybe we missed something," Dean hollered.

"Laurie where did you get that chain?" Sam asked.

"My father gave it to me," she answered.

"Where did your dad get it?" I asked.

"He said it was a church air loom he gave it to me when I started school," she answered crying again.

"Is it silver?" Dean yelled.

"Yes," she replied and Sam ripped it off her neck.

As soon as he did that scratch marks began to form on the wall in the hallway making its way closer to us. Sam tossed the necklace to Dean who took off running to the boiler room. Sam came and stood protectively in front of Laurie and me. The hook man reappeared right in front of Sam but before he had a chance to shoot him he went up in flames.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And you saw him too, a man with a hook," the cop questioned me while the paramedic was bandaging my arm.

"Yes I told you we all saw him, we fought him off and then he ran," I answered.

"Listen lady you were at the scene of two crimes…" he started.

"Don't worry I'm leaving town," I stated and hopped off the back of the ambulance.

I was walking over to the car when I saw Sam kiss Laurie; I smiled and slid into the backseat.

"How's the arm?" Dean asked turning to look at me.

"I've had worse," I shrugged as Sam got back into the car.

"We can stay," Dean offered.

Sam just shook his head no and Dean drove away.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened with you on this hunt?" Dean asked glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I replied and curled up in the backseat with a tight hold on the charm of my necklace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 8

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for Dean and me to come out of the bar. I came out with a wad of cash in my hand and smiling.

"You know we could get day jobs once in awhile," Sam said.

"Hunting is our day job and the pay is crap," Dean answered as he took the cash and started counting it.

"Yeah but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world," Sam argued.

"Dude did you see how much we made in a couple hours," I said pointing the cash, "and I didn't even have to take my clothes off."

"What?" Both brothers yelled.

"Joking relax," I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"That's not funny," Dean said.

"We got a new job or what?" I asked Sam changing the subject. Of course I would never take my clothes off for money but the looks on their faces was priceless.

"Maybe, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma a gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, died supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob," Sam answered.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Human mad cow disease," I answered scrunching up my nose.

"Mad cow disease wasn't that on Oprah," Dean thought out loud.

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked shocked.

Dean didn't answer so I spoke up, "So this guy eats a bad burger why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration it takes months even years for the damage to appear but this guy Dustin, it sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour," Sam answered.

"Ok that's weird," Dean commented.

"Yeah and it could be a disease or it could be something much nastier," Sam said.

"Alright Oklahoma it is. Man work, work, work no time to spend my money," Dean said opening the car door.

"Umm excuse me whose money?" I asked.

"_Our_ money," Dean grumbled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled into the parking lot of Oklahoma Gas and Power Co. where Dustin used to work.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked as a man got out of his work truck.

"Yeah that's right," he answered.

"Are you the Travis that worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Dustin never mentioned he was an uncle," Travis said.

"Really? He sure mentioned you, he said you were the greatest," I smiled.

"Listen we wanted to ask you, what exactly happened out there?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, he fell in the sinkhole. I went to the truck to get some rope and by the time I got back…" Travis trailed off.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing just Dustin," Travis answered.

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked puzzled.

"He was bleeding from his eyes, his ears and his nose," Travis answered.

"So do you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know that's what the doctors are saying," he shook his head.

"But if it was he would have acted strange beforehand like dementia…loss of motor control, you ever notice anything like that?" I asked.

"No, no way but then again if it wasn't some disease what was it?" Travis asked.

"That's a good question," Dean remarked.

"Can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked.

"Oasis Plains Estates," Travis answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We walked over to where the caution tape was up around the sinkhole.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but if that Travis guy was right it happened pretty damn fast," Sam answered as we stepped under the tape a peered into the hole.

"So what some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked turning on his flashlight.

"No there would have been an entry wound, whatever it was worked from the inside," I answered.

"Looks like there is only room for one," Dean said looking down into the hole, "Do you want to flip a coin?"

"I'll go," I offered.

"We have no idea what's down there!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well someone is going down there to find out what it is and I'm not pulling either of you out of a hole," I replied as I tied the rope around my waist.

"Be careful," Dean warned as they started to lower me into the hole.

"Just don't drop me!" I yelled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you found some beetles in a hole in the ground, that's shocking Leah," Dean scoffed when we were back in the car.

"I'm just telling you what I found," I answered, "There were no tunnels, no tracks, no evidence of any other creature down there."

"Some beetles do eat meat now it's usually dead meat but…" Sam tried until Dean cut him off.

"How many did you find down there?"

"About 10 or so," I shrugged.

"It would take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dudes brain," Dean stated.

"Well maybe there were more," Sam argued.

"I think I would have noticed if there were more I was the one in the fucking hole," I muttered under my breath.

"I don't know it seems like a stretch to me," Dean said shaking his head.

"Well we need more information on the area, the neighborhood, whether something like this has ever happened before," Sam went on.

"I think I know where we should start," I said pointing to a sign that read 'New Buyers BBQ Today'. Sam turned and gave me look.

"What we can't talk to the locals?" I smiled.

"And the free food has nothing to do with it?" Sam challenged.

"Of course not we are professionals," I answered as Dean parked the car.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out," Dean commented as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The manicured lawns the 'how was your day honey?' I'd blow my brains out," Dean answered.

"There's nothing wrong with normal," Sam protested.

"Sammy I would rather sleep in the backseat of the Impala then live in a place like this," I confessed.

"That's my girl," Dean smiled as we walked up the stairs to the open house, "I'd take our family over normal any day.

Sam knocked on the door.

"Welcome," a man smiled as he opened the door.

"Is this the barbeque?" I asked.

"Yeah not the best weather but I'm Larry Quick the developer here and you are?"

"I'm Leah and this is Sam and Dean," I introduced.

"So you are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry asked.

"Yes sir," Sam answered.

"Let me just say we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation," Larry said.

"See you two will fit right in here," I winked at them.

"We're brothers," Dean corrected him.

"Our father is getting on in years and we're just looking for a place for him," Sam explained.

"Well seniors are welcome too, please come in," Larry smiled.

We followed Larry into the house and once he had his back turned I got death glares from both of them.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked as we made our way to the backyard where everyone was gathered.

"18 months ago I was walking this valley with my survey team and there was nothing here but brush and squirrels and you know what we have built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house, we are the first family in Oasis Plains," he answered and put his arm around a woman, "This is my wife Joanie."

"Hi there," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you this really is a great place to live," Joanie said as Larry walked away.

"Hi I'm Linda Bloom head of sales," a woman said popping out of no where.

"Linda was second to move in, she's a very noisy neighbor though," Joanie joked before excusing herself.

"I take it you are interested in becoming homeowners," Linda smiled widely.

"Yeah they are," I answered.

"Well let me just say we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation."

"Right I'm going to go talk to Larry ok honey?" Dean said to Sam before he walked away.

Sam stayed and talked to Linda while I made my way over to the food. I was just about to grab a plate when I noticed a tarantula walking across the table. I picked him up and noticed a teen watching me from the other side of the yard.

"Is this yours?" I asked holding the spider up.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" he asked taking the spider.

"Who's your dad?"

"Yeah Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"First name basis with the old man, that sucks."

"Well I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Hopefully it will get better," I tried.

"Matthew," Larry called and then walked over to where we were standing with Dean in tow, "I'm so sorry about my son and his pet."

"It's no bother," I answered.

"Excuse us," Larry said pulling Matthew away with him.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam said coming out of nowhere.

"Who?" I asked sharing a confused look with Dean.

"Dad…" Sam answered.

"Dad never treated us like that," I said.

"Dad never treated you like that you were perfect just like Dean, he was all over my case," Sam disagreed.

"Maybe he had to raise his voice sometimes but you were out of line," Dean reasoned.

"And I still am perfect," I added sarcastically.

"Right like when I said I would rather play soccer then learn bow hunting," Sam laughed ignoring my comment.

"Bow hunting is an important skill," I said.

"Whatever how was your tour?" Sam asked.

"It was excellent I'm ready to buy. So you might be on to something, it looks like Dustin wasn't the first strange death around here. About a year ago before they broke ground one of their surveyors dropped dead on the job, get this a severe reaction to bee stings," Dean answered.

"More bugs," I said.

"More bugs," Dean repeated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know I've heard of killer bees but killer beetles?" Dean asked as he flipped through dad's journal while Sam was driving.

"What is it that can make different bugs attack?" I asked.

"Well a haunting can sometimes include bug manifestations," Sam replied.

"Yeah well I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity," Dean said not looking up.

"Maybe they are being controlled by something or someone," I suggested.

"You mean like Willard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but bugs instead of rats," I answered.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals," Sam said.

"Yeah the whole Timmy/Lassie thing," Dean nodded.

"Matt," I said suddenly.

"Larry's kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah bugs for pets, he was letting the tarantula run loose to try and scare people," I answered.

"Do you really think it could be him?" Sam asked.

"Anything is possible Sammy," I answered.

"Damn it freckles stop calling me that," Sam sighed.

"Oh hey pull over here," Dean said pointing to a driveway.

Sam did so and Dean jumped out of the car

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else," Dean answered as he opened the garage door.

"We're going to squat in an empty house?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam I want to try the steam shower," I said nudging him from the backseat.

"Come on," Dean yelled holding the door open.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The steam shower was absolutely amazing. I really wished every motel in the world had one of these. I knew I had been in there forever when my fingers started to look like prunes but I didn't care, it was the most relaxed I had felt in a long time…and then the knocking started.

"Are you ever coming out of there?" Sam yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Leah a police call came in on the scanner," Sam informed me.

"Oh come on Dean got to be in here for like 3 hours last night," I complained.

"Someone was found dead 3 blocks from here come on," Sam argued.

I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel before opening the door.

"That shower is awesome," I smiled.

"Get dressed we need to go," Sam yelled.

I unwillingly got dressed and met them in the car.

"It's raining," I whined.

"What are you going to melt?" Dean laughed.

"And if I did you would miss me," I smiled.

"Only cause I would have to do my own laundry," Dean remarked and then winked at me in the rear view mirror.

"And I wouldn't know who to argue with," Sam added.

It was a quick drive over and Dean handed me an umbrella as we got out of the car and walked towards Larry.

"You're back early," Larry commented as we got closer.

"Yeah just wanted to take another look at the neighborhood, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"You guys met Linda Bloom at the barbeque?" Larry asked.

"The realtor," Sam answered nodding his head.

"Well she passed away last night," Larry sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Still trying to find out, I identified the body for the police, look I'm sorry this isn't a good time," Larry said.

"It's ok," Sam said as Larry walked away.

"You know what we have to do right?" Dean asked.

"We need to get in that house," I answered.

"See if we have a bug problem," Sam added.

We walked along the fence to the house next door before hopping the fence, climbing up the trellis and sneaking into her bedroom window. It looked like she had gone right through the glass shower door. Dean picked up a towel that was on the floor and a few spiders fell out.

"Remember spider boy," Dean said.

"Matt," I replied.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up outside of the high school in town and waited for school to let out.

"Hey the sun came out," I beamed.

"Isn't that him there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but his house is the opposite direction," Sam answered as we watched him walk off in the direction of the woods.

"Where is he going?" I asked rhetorically as we got out of the car to follow him.

When we caught up to him he had a walking stick on his hand.

"Hey Matt remember me?" I asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked looking at my brothers.

"Well we wanted to talk to you," Dean answered.

"You're not here to buy a house are you, wait you're not serial killers right?" Matt asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No I think you're safe."

"So you sure know a lot about insects," Dean started.

"So?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened to Linda the realtor?" I asked.

"I heard she died this morning," he answered.

"That's right…spider bites," Dean said.

"Matt you tried to scare people yesterday with your tarantula," I said getting to the point.

"Wait you think I had something to do with that?" he asked surprised.

"You tell us," Dean answered.

"That tarantula was a joke and by the way that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" I asked confused.

"There is something going on here, I don't know what but something is happening with the insects. Let me show you something," Matt said as he led us further into the woods.

"So if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out," Sam suggested as we walked along.

"Believe me I've tried but Larry doesn't listen to me," Matt answered.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Mostly he is too disappointed in his freak son," Matt replied.

"I hear ya," Sam nodded.

"You do?" I asked.

"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked ignoring me.

"Sixteen," he answered.

"Well don't sweat it because in two years something great is going to happen," Sam smiled.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"College, you'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad," Sam answered.

"What kind of advice is that? The kid should stick with his family," I stated starting to get angry.

"How much further Matt?" Sam asked ignoring me again.

"Can I hit him?" I asked Dean balling up my fist.

"Not right now," Dean answered patting me on the shoulder.

"We're here," Matt answered and you could hear what sounded like thousands of bugs.

"Thank God," Dean muttered.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations it's part of an AP science class," Matt started.

"You're like two peas in a pod," I mocked.

"What's been happening?" Sam asked.

"A lot from bees to earthworms, beetles you name it, it's like they are congregating here," Matt answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he pointed to a small hill.

Dean walked over to check it out and we all followed as we got closer it there were hundred of worms all in a pile. Dean tapped them with the toe of his boot and a small hole appeared so he grabbed a stick and started poking around.

"There's something down there," he said.

"Hey I went down the sinkhole, you can stick your hand down the hole with all the worms," I said taking a step back.

He rolled his eyes and reached his hand in the hole after a minute or two he pulled out a skull.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave," Sam stated as he carried the box of bones with his jacket over top so no one could see.

"Yeah maybe this is a haunting, pissed off spirits, some unfinished business," Dean said.

"Yeah but why bugs…and why now?" I asked as we walked across the campus.

"Who knows," Dean answered.

"So with Matt earlier, why did you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" I asked.

"I just know what the kid is going through," Sam answered.

"How about telling him to respect his old man how's that for advice?" I asked getting louder.

"Leah, come on this isn't about his old man you think I didn't respect dad," Sam stopped walking and looked at me.

"Forget I brought it up," I said shaking my head.

"I respected him but no matter what I did it was never good enough," Sam kept going.

"So what are you saying that dad was disappointed in you?" Dean asked.

"Was? Is. Always has been," Sam answered.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"Because I didn't want to bow hunt, or hustle pool or because I wanted to go to school and live my life which in our whacked out family made me the freak," Sam replied, "You know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride…proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight and I seem to remember a few choice phrases coming out of your mouth," I said speaking up again.

"And you're telling me you never thought about how things would have been different if you came with me?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Daddy's perfect little girl going away to college, if you came with me maybe he wouldn't have been so hard on me!" Sam yelled back.

"Don't blame me because you walked out on this family!" I screamed.

"Guy this isn't the place," Dean quieted us down as we were starting to draw attention to ourselves.

"You know truth is if we ever do find dad, I don't know if he is even going to want to see me," Sam confessed after a minute of silence.

"We are going to find dad there is no if," I said before turning and walking away leaving both of them standing there, "Come on we are going to be late for our appointment."

"So you three are students?" the professor asked.

"Yeah we're in your class Anthro 101," Sam answered.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made," the professor said looking over the bones, "I'd say there 170 years old give or take with the time frame and the geography I would heavily suggest Native American."

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" I asked.

"Not according to the historical record but the relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time," he answered.

"Are there any local legends or oral histories about the area?" Sam asked.

"There's a tribe about sixty miles from here, someone out there might know the truth," he answered.

"Alright thanks for your time," Sam said as we left.

"Hey Le, you want to drive?" Dean asked as we walked back to the car.

"Dean you haven't asked if I wanted to drive in about 2 years," I answered.

"Just thought you might like to never mind," he said getting into the driver's seat.

On the car ride there I decided to try and make amends with Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah."

"About earlier," I started.

"Don't worry about it," he said looking back out the window.

"Sam dad was never disappointed in you…he was scared."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he turned to look at me.

I shared a look with Dean in the mirror before continuing, "He was afraid of what could have happened to you if he wasn't around but even when you two weren't talking he would drag us to Stanford whenever he could to make sure you were safe."

"Why didn't he tell me any of that? Why didn't either of you?"

"It's a two way street, you could have called us," Dean said and we fell back into silence until we got to the reservation.

We walked into a diner and saw an old Native American man playing Solitaire.

"Excuse me do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam asked walking over to him.

"We're students from the university," Dean started.

"No you're not you're lying," the man cut him off.

"Well truth is," Dean tried again.

"You know who starts a sentence with 'truth is'…liars," the man said cutting him off again.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the valley," I tried.

"I like her she's not a liar," the man said and then nodded, "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I asked excited that he was answering my questions.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains we think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there…Native American bones," I answered.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago a tribe lived in that valley, one day the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient, as my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the skies as equals the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered…raped, the next day the cavalry came again and the next and the next and on the sixth night the cavalry came one last time and by the time the sun rose every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night as the chief of the village laid dying he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish his land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley and it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry has brought upon his people."

"Insects," Dean stated.

"Sounds like nature to me," Sam added.

"Six days?" I asked.

"And on the night of the sixth day none survive," the man answered.

"Thank you very much for your time," I said before we walked out of the diner.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked as we walked back to the car.

"Uh, we got here Tuesday so Friday the 20th," Dean answered.

"March 20th, that's the spring equinox," I said.

"The night the sun and the moon share the skies as equals," Dean said.

"So every year about this time anyone in Oasis Plains is in danger, Larry built his house on cursed land," Sam stated.

"And on the sixth night is tonight," I realized, "If we don't do something Larry's family will be dead by sunrise."

"So how do we break a curse?" Sam asked.

"You don't break a curse you get out of its way, we have to get those people out now," Dean answered as we got back into the car and sped back to Oasis Plains.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Yes Mr. Quick there is a main line gas leak in your neighborhood…well it's fairly extensive I don't want to alarm you but we need your family out of the vicinity for about twelve hours or so just to be safe…Travis Weaver I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power…uhh," Dean said and hung the phone up.

"Give me the phone," Sam said and took it out of Dean's hand.

"It was a good try," I said to Dean as Sam called Matt.

"Matt it's Sam…Matt just listen you have to get your family out of that house right now ok?...because something is coming…yeah a lot more…you got to make him listen ok?..."

"Give me the phone," I said grabbing it out of Sam's hand.

"Matt it's Leah under no circumstances are you to tell the truth they'll just say you're nuts," I said.

"But he's my dad," Matt replied.

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you have to go to the hospital ok?"

"Yeah ok," he answered and hung up.

"Make him listen really, this is why I never had you cover for me," I said shaking my head.

We finally got back to Oasis Plains and saw their car parked in the driveway.

"Damn it they're still here," Dean exclaimed as we got out of the car.

"Get off my property before I call the cops," Larry threatened as we made our way up the front walk.

"Mr. Quick listen," Sam started.

"Dad they're just trying to help," Matt said standing in the door way.

"Get in the house," Larry yelled at him.

"Sorry I told him the truth," Matt sighed.

"We had a plan Matt, what happened to the plan?" I asked.

"Look it's twelve am they are coming any minute now you need to get your family and go before it's too late," Sam instructed.

"You mean before the biblical swarm," Larry questioned in disbelief.

"Larry what do you think happened to the realtor and the gas company guy and the surveyor huh?" I asked.

"You don't think something weird is going on around here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know who you are but you're crazy, you come near my boy or my family again we're going to have a problem," Larry promised.

"Larry I hate to be a downer but we have a problem right now," Dean stated.

"Dad they're right we are in danger," Matt tried again.

"Matt, get inside now," Larry hollered.

"No, why won't you listen to me?" Matt asked.

"Because this is crazy!" Larry exclaimed.

"Listen asswipe this land is cursed, people have died here, are you really going to take that risk with your family?" I screamed.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Dean asked and we were all silent for a few seconds. The buzzing noise started getting louder and louder.

"What the hell?" Larry asked.

"Alright it's time to go Larry get your wife," Dean instructed.

"Guys," Matt said pointing at the thousands of bees coming over the tree tops.

"Holy fuck," I exclaimed.

"We're never going to make it," Sam said.

"Everybody in the house, go!" Dean yelled.

We ran in the house slamming the door behind us.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"No it's just us," Larry answered.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" Joanie asked.

"Call 911," Larry told her.

"Come on we have to lock this place up doors, windows, fireplace, everything," Sam yelled over the loud buzzing noise.

Larry and I ran around the first floor covering windows and doors with towels and table clothes as Dean, Sam and Matt took care of the upstairs.

"Phones are dead," Joanie announced.

"They chewed through the phone lines," I said as all the lights went out, "and the power lines."

"They are blanketing the house," Dean said as he came back downstairs with Sam and Matt.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked.

"Try and outlast it, hopefully the curse will end at sunrise," Sam answered as Dean left the room.

"Hopefully?" Larry asked.

Dean came back in with a can of bug spray.

"Really De?" I asked.

"Trust me," he said.

"What's that noise?" Matt asked.

"The flute is about to give," Sam answered pointing to the fire place.

"Now what?" I screamed. A bug here or there didn't bother me but when there were thousands trying to kill us I freaked out a bit.

"Everybody upstairs now!" Dean yelled as the bees broke through and started filling up the living room.

We ran upstairs and Larry pulled down the latter so we could get into the attic, Dean covered us the best he could with the bug spray. We had a few minutes to catch our breath until small holes started forming in the roof.

"What's that?" Joanie asked.

"It looks like something is eating through the wood," I answered as dust fell from the ceiling.

"Termites," Matt said.

"Get back!" Dean yelled as the termites had chewed through the wood and the bees came pouring in.

Sam grabbed a piece of cardboard that was lying in the attic and held it over the hole while Dean grabbed a loose board to hold it in place but as soon as they did that another hole appeared. There were bees everywhere and I had already been stung quite a few times. Dean tried to kill as many as he could but with only one can of bug spray it didn't make much of a difference. We all huddled together in the corner with Sam and Dean both covering me the best they could with their jackets just when I thought we wouldn't get out of this one the bees left the attic.

"Sunrise," Sam smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What no goodbye?" Dean asked as Larry loaded the moving van.

"Good timing another hour and we would have been gone," Larry said shaking Dean's hand.

"For good?" I asked.

"Yeah the development has been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found but I'm going to make damn sure no one lives here again," Larry answered.

"You don't seem too upset about it," Sam commented.

"Well this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career but somehow I really don't care," Larry smiled and looked over to Matt.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the car.

"I want to find dad," Sam finally said.

"We all do," Dean replied.

"But until then I'm driving," I said with my hands out for the keys which Dean actually handed over.

"Yeah but I just…I want to apologize to him," Sam said getting into the car.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"All the things I said to him, he was just doing the best he could," Sam answered as we started to drive away.

"Don't worry we'll find him and you'll apologize and then within five minutes you will be at each others throats," Dean said.

"Yeah probably," Sam laughed.

I turned up the music and hit the gas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! ****_Remember to Read and Review!_**

**Quick shout out to Wondertogondor who without all her amazing reviews I wouldn't keep writing! So thank her for me updating =)**

Chapter 9

"Alright I've been cruising some websites and I think I found a few candidates for our next gig," I said sitting at the small table in our motel room with Sam's laptop in front of me.

"Whatcha got?" Dean asked through a mouthful of a breakfast burrito while Sam sat on the bed doodling.

"A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali its crew vanished and there are some cattle mutilations in west Texas," I answered and I noticed Sam wasn't paying any attention, "Hey are we boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No I'm listening keep going," he answered and went back to doodling.

"Here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head three times," I started to read again, "Sam come on you're not evening listening."

"I'm sure he can multi-task just like I'm doing," Dean said taking another large bite of his breakfast burrito.

"Wait I've seen this before," Sam said staring at his drawing.

"See not even listening!" I exclaimed.

"Seen what?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering Sam jumped off the bed and started shuffling through Dean's duffle.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

Sam pulled out dad's journal and took out the only picture I've ever seen of the three of us with mom and dad.

"Guys I know where we have to go next," Sam stated.

"Where?" Dean and I asked simultaneously.

"Back home," Sam answered and I nearly spit my coffee out.

"Excuse me?" I asked there was no where I heard that right.

"Back to Kansas," Sam answered.

"I know where home is Sam," I answered nastily.

"Ok random where did that come from?" Dean asked looking as shocked and confused as I felt.

"Alright so this photo was taken in front of our old house right?" Sam asked as he put the picture on the table, "The house where mom died."

I instantly got up and started pacing the room. Around holidays and mom's birthday I knew to prepare myself for Sam wanting to talk about mom but this was so out of the blue I didn't even know how to process it.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"And it didn't burn down right? Not completely, they rebuilt it right?" Sam asked in rapid succession as he took my seat at the table.

"I guess so yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked trying to figure out where Sam was going with all of this.

"Look this is going to sound crazy but the people who live in our old house, I think they maybe in danger," Sam answered.

"No, that's not crazy at all," I scoffed throwing my arms in the air as I continued to pace the room.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked Sam.

"Uhh…I just uhh…you have to trust me on this ok?" Sam said as he got up from the chair and started packing his things.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa trust you? Come on man that's weak you need to give us a little more than that," Dean said getting up to stand next Sam.

"I can't really explain it is all," Sam said as if it was nothing.

"Well tough I'm not going anywhere until you do," I nearly screamed at him balling up my fist.

Dean put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"I have these nightmares," Sam started.

"Yeah no shit," I answered moving out from underneath Dean's hand.

"And sometimes they come true," he finished.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"Look I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened," Sam admitted.

"Sam people have weird dreams I'm sure it was just a coincidence," Dean tried as he sat on one of the beds.

"No I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it and now I'm dreaming about that tree and our house and some woman inside screaming for help I mean that's where it all started this has to mean something right?"

Just hearing about mom and our old house had me on edge but then when Sam started describing the blood, the ceiling and the fire I felt like I was about to pass out. I made my way back over to the small table and sat very still on one of the chairs holding the seat tightly so I wouldn't fall over.

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? This woman might be in danger, I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica," Sam argued.

"Slow down would you," Dean said getting up and pacing the room, "I mean first you tell us that you got the shining and then you tell me that I've got to go back home, especially when I swore to myself that I would never go back there."

"Look we have to check this out just to make sure," Sam reasoned.

"I know we do," Dean answered after a moment.

They both started packing but I was frozen on the chair.

"Leah get a move on it," Dean said as he zipped his bag.

I just shook my head no and tried to keep my breathing normal.

"What do you mean no?" he asked.

"I'm not going," I answered softly and at first I didn't think anyone heard me.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I can't go back there," I answered.

Dean sighed and then kneeled in front of me, "I know it's hard but we are all going together."

"Please don't make me go," I begged with tears forming in my eyes.

"Leah this could be the thing that killed mom! The thing we have been looking for 21 years, the reason we are hunters and you don't want to go?" Sam yelled at me.

I nearly knocked Dean over when I stood up and got in Sam's face, "Don't you think I know that!"

"What is this about breaking your 'I don't talk about mom' rule?" Sam yelled only inches from my face.

"Enough," Dean yelled standing in between us and lightly pushing Sam back. He and I only came to punches once but ever since then Dean always stepped in to make sure it never happened again.

"I'll wait in the car," Sam said as he grabbed his bag.

"Le," Dean started.

"Don't," I said as I quickly packed my things and headed to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You going to be alright man?" Sam asked as we pulled up in front of our old house.

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean answered.

"Leah?" Sam asked turning around to look at me.

I didn't answer I just got out of the car and waited for them to do the same. After a few deep breaths I some how managed to move my feet and walk up to the front door standing behind both brothers.

"Yes," a young woman answered the door.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am we're with the…" Dean started until Sam cut him off.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and sister Leah, ummm we used to live here. You know we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place," Sam said.

"Winchester," she whispered and then said, "You know it's so funny I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asked.

"Come on in," she smiled and held the door open for us.

Sam walked right in followed by Dean; I took another deep breath before walking in myself. It felt weird being back in the house after 21 years; I had no memories here only the ones I would create in my dreams. We followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Juice, juice, juice," a little boy in a playpen sang as he jumped up and down.

"That's Richie," the woman introduced, "He's kind of a juice junkie."

There was a girl about eight or nine years old doing her homework at the table.

"Sari this is Sam, Dean and Leah, they used to live here."

"Hi," Sari waved.

"Hey Sari," Sam smiled.

"So you just moved in," Dean commented.

"Yeah from Wichita," she answered.

"You've got family here?" Dean asked.

"No I just need a fresh start that's all, so new town, new job I mean as soon as I find one, new house," she answered.

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well it's just getting old like the wiring you know we've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"That's too bad, what else?" Dean asked as I tensed at her answer.

"Sink's backed up…there's rats in the basement…I'm sorry I don't mean to complain."

"Have you seen the rats or just heard scratching?" Dean asked but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Just scratching actually."

"Mom," Sari said, "ask them if it lived here when they lived here."

"What Sari?" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh no baby there was nothing in their closets, right?" the woman asked.

"Right no of course not," Sam answered.

"She had a nightmare the other night," the woman explained.

"I wasn't dreaming it came into my bedroom and it was on fire," Sari said.

"Please excuse me," I said as I ran outside and climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

I put my head between my knees and tried to relax myself before I had a panic attack. It had been over ten years since I had one and even when I did have them they were far and few between but I was never good at talking my self out of them. I was still sitting like that when I heard Sam and Dean exit the house.

"That woman Jenny that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah and did you hear what she was talking about flickering lights…scratching…all signs of a malevolent spirit," Sam answered.

"I'm just freaked out your weirdo visions are coming true," Dean admitted.

"The thing in the house do you think it's the same thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam almost yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Well has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or it could be something entirely different," Dean said getting into the car.

"Those people are in danger!" Sam exclaimed as he got in as well.

"Guys…" I managed to squeak out.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked.

The only reply he got was me gasping for air.

"Jesus," Dean exclaimed as he hopped out of the car, whipped the back door open and slid in next to me pulling me into him, "Breathe angel…in and out remember…come on do as I am…feel my chest rise and fall…that's it breathe."

I felt Sam slide in on the other side of me putting his hand on my knee. When I finally got my breathing under control I leaned into Sam who stayed with me in the backseat while Dean got in the drivers seat and drove to the nearest gas station.

"Le I'm sorry," Sam sighed as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Not your fault," I answered as Dean turned the car off.

We all got out of the car while Dean filled up.

"Ok so if this was any other job what would we do?" Dean asked.

"Try to figure out what we are dealing with, dig into the history of the house," Sam answered.

"Exactly but this time we already know what happened," Dean said.

"Yeah but how much do we know, I mean how much do you actually remember?" Sam asked.

"About that night, not much. I remember the fire, the heat then I some how managed to carry both of you out the front door," Dean answered.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah what you never knew that?" Dean asked me.

"No," I answered feeling a new sense of pride and protection in my eldest brother.

"And well you know dad's story as well as I do, mom was…on the ceiling and whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her," Dean continued.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked.

"If he did he kept it to himself, God knows we asked him enough times," Dean answered.

"Ok so if we are going to figure out what's going on now we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it's the same thing," Sam said.

"Yeah talk to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time," Dean added.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" I asked.

"I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom," Dean said as he walked around to the side of the building.

I waited a minute before deciding I probably should go to but when I walked around the corner I heard Dean on the phone with his back to me.

"Dad, I know I've left you messages before, I don't even know if you get them but I'm with Sam and Leah and we're in Lawrence and there is something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not but I don't really know what to do so whatever your doing if you could get here, please I need your help dad," he hung up the phone and turned around with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I need him here too," I said holding my own tears back as I walked over to him and hugged him tight. I was still nervous as all hell to be working this job and being back in our home town but it seemed my little panic attack released some tension if that was even possible.

He went to walk away and I surprised him by jumping on his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his body, he just shook his head and held onto my legs as he walked back to the car.

"What did you trade me in or something?" Sam teased as we got closer.

"Just figured I would test it out," I answered as I hopped down.

"So where do you want to start?" Dean asked getting into the car.

"I figured we could start at the body shop he used to work at," Sam answered.

It wasn't long until we pulled up in front of Guenther's Auto Repair we grabbed a few fake ID's and headed into the shop.

"So you and John Winchester used to own this shop together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we used to along time ago, matter of fact it must be about twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden?" the man asked.

"We're reopening some of our unsolved cases and the Winchester disappearance is on of them," Dean answered.

"What do you want to know about John?"

"Whatever you remember you know whatever sticks out in your mind," I answered.

"He was a stubborn bastard I remember that," he laughed before continuing, "And whatever the game he hated to lose you know that old marine thing but he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids even brought his oldest here a few times."

"But that was before the fire, did he ever talk about that night?" Sam asked.

"No not at first I think he was in shock but eventually he said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing did it; it was an accident an electrical shortage in the ceiling or walls. I begged him to get some help but he just got worse and worse."

"How?" I asked finding my voice again.

"He started reading these strange old books; he started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader…do you have a name?" Dean asked.

"No."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We found a phone both on the corner of the next street and Sam flipped through the phone book looking for local psychics.

"Alright so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town, there's one named Olga Vino, there's the mysterious Mr. Fortenski, Missouri Mosley, some dude…" Sam read.

"Wait, wait Missouri Mosley, that's a psychic?" I asked cutting him off.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam answered.

I opened the back door of the Impala and grabbed dad's journal.

"Look at the first page first entry," I said opening it up and handing it to Dean.

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth," Dean read.

"I always thought he meant the state," I said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of us sat uncomfortably in the foyer of Missouri's house as we waited for her to finish up with a client. Dean flipped through a magazine not really reading it; Sam sat staring at the coffee table while my leg jumped up and down in anxiousness.

"Would you stop you're going to put a hole in the floor," Sam said putting his hand on my knee to stop my leg.

"Sorry," I muttered as Missouri and her client appeared.

"Alright then don't you worry about a thing your wife is crazy about you," she said as she escorted him out then turned to us, "Poor bastard his woman is cold banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth they come for good news," she answered and started to walk into the room she came from, "Well Sam, Dean, Leah come on I don't have all day."

We all shared a look before getting up to follow her.

"Well let me look at you. You sweetheart are gorgeous and you boys are so handsome," she smiled and turned to Dean, "And you were one goofy looking kid."

I tried not to laugh but it was extremely hard especially seeing the look on Dean's face.

Then she took Sam by the hand, "Sam, oh honey I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your father he's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well you were just thinking it just now," she answered.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Is he ok?" I added.

"I don't know," she answered shaking her head.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic right?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Boy do you see me sawing some boney tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I maybe able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit…please."

We all took a seat on the couch with me in the middle, Sam and I both trying not to laugh at Dean for just being told off.

"Boy you put your foot on my coffee table I'm going to whack you with a spoon," she remarked.

"I didn't do anything," Dean said.

"Well you were thinking about it," she replied and Sam and I had to bite our tongues again so we didn't bust out laughing.

"Ok so our dad, when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire, I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire, do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little, your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints, of this thing."

"And could you, what was it?" I asked.

"I don't know but it was evil…so you think something's back in that house."

"Definitely," Sam answered.

"I don't understand, I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet, no sudden deaths and no freak accidents, why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know but dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house and it all happening at once it just feels like something is starting," Sam answered.

"That's a comforting thought," I said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We went back to Jenny's house…our house…with Missouri.

"Sam, Dean, Leah what are you doing here?" Jenny asked as she opened the door.

"Hey Jenny this is our friend Missouri," Sam introduced.

"If it's not too much trouble we were hoping to show her the old house you know for old time's sake," Dean said.

"You know this isn't a good time I'm kind of busy," Jenny answered as she went to close the door.

"Listen Jenny it's important," Dean started until Missouri hit him upside the head, "Ow."

"Give the poor girl a break can't you see she's upset. Forgive this boy he means well he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed but hear me out."

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny questioned.

"I think you know what I'm talking about; you think there is something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family, am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing but your going to have to trust us just a little."

Jenny thought about it for a second before sighing and letting us into the house. Missouri went straight up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"There's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," she said looking around.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be yours and Leah's nursery this is where it all happened," Missouri answered and I automatically looked at the ceiling.

Dean pulled out the EMF reader and turned it on.

"Amateur," Missouri scoffed.

I couldn't stop staring at the ceiling until Missouri walked over and put her hand on my cheek, "You need to stop worrying about that baby."

"What are you talking about?" I asked stepping back so she couldn't touch me and both brothers looked to her for answers.

"You're not going to die the same way your mother did," she replied.

I stood in shock, I kept my deepest fear to myself my whole life and some woman I had just met a few hours ago decides to tell my brothers like it's no big deal.

"They deserve to know," she said reading my mind before walking over to the closet, "I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved but this aint the thing that took your mom."

"Are you sure, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here it's something different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it…them," Missouri answered, "There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family you see all those years ago real evil came to you, it walked this house, that kid of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy it's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit," I said still freaked out.

"There is I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well one things for damn sure nobody is dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asked as he sprinkled some dirt onto a small cloth.

"Angelica root, cross road dirt and a few other odds and ends," Missouri replied.

"Yeah what are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked as we sat around her dining room table.

"We're going to put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners of each floor of the house."

"Punching holes in the drywall Jenny is going to love that," Dean commented.

"She'll live," Missouri said.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should purify the house completely."

"And you're sure it's not the thing that killed my mom?" I asked.

"I can't be one hundred percent positive but I'm pretty sure. We will each take a floor but we need to work fast once the spirits realize what we are up to things are going to get bad."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know I'm not sure if I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," Jenny said as she carried Richie and Sari followed her out the door.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it will be over by the time you get back," Missouri reassured her before closing the front door.

Sam was to take the upstairs, Missouri the basement while Dean and I took the main floor.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" Dean asked as he made a small hole in the wall.

Before I could answer a knife came flying at us nicking me in the arm. Dean quickly turned the table on its side and pulled me close as the rest of the knives in the kitchen hit the top of the table.

"You were saying?" I asked as I put pressure on my arm.

He quickly tossed the small bag into the hole and we heard something smash upstairs. We ran as fast as we could to where Sam was. When we got in the room he had the cord of a lamp wrapped around his neck. I tried as hard as I could to pull the cord off but it wouldn't budge. Dean picked up the small bag lying next to Sam kicked a hole in the wall and threw it in. As soon as he did that a bright light filled the house and the cord loosened so I was able to get it off of him.

"Sammy?" I asked worriedly as he leaned on me completely out of energy.

"I'm ok," he finally breathed out.

We met Missouri in the kitchen and looked around at the mess of the place.

"Leah you're bleeding," Sam said full of concern as he noticed my arm. With all the commotion I had almost forgot about it.

"Here put pressure on it I'll stitch it up when we leave," Dean said handing me a dishtowel.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure, why do you ask?"

"Never mind it's nothing I guess," Sam sighed as we heard Jenny come in the front door.

"What happened?" Jenny asked as she looked around her destroyed kitchen.

"Hi sorry we will pay for all of this," Sam offered.

"Don't you worry Dean is going to clean up this mess," Missouri said and then turned to him, "Well what are you waiting for boy get the mop…and don't cuss at me."

I went to help Dean clean up but Sam stopped me saying I needed to keep pressure on my arm and he helped Dean instead. After we cleaned as much as we could we walked out with Missouri. We said our goodbyes to her and headed for the car. Dean grabbed the first aid kit out of the trunk and slid in the backseat with me as I carefully took off my long sleeved shirt.

"Doesn't look too bad but it's going to need a couple of stitches," Dean said as he cleaned out the cut.

"Do your thing," I said.

"Uhh…" he hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"We are all out of any sort of numbing medication."

"Just do it De I didn't have anything numbing it when the knife cut me," I replied and then turned to Sam, "Come sit with me."

He opened the other door sitting beside me and held my right hand as Dean worked on my left arm. I squeezed his hand a couple of times trying not to show Dean how much it hurt because I knew he would protest to doing it without numbing it first, even in a motel room we at least had ice.

"Hey how come you never told us how scared you were?" Sam asked gently.

"Come on Sam don't you think I'm in enough pain right now we don't need to talk about it," I answered trying to brush away the question.

"But all these years…" Sam started, "I thought you just didn't care."

"What?" I yelled almost pulling my arm out of Dean's grasp, "You're kidding me right? She was my mom too Sam even if I can't remember a damn thing about her, even if all I have to go by are pictures. I think about her every fucking day and dream about what life would have been like if I grew up with a mom but that's something I will never get to know. I don't talk about it because the pain I feel in my heart hurts so much that sometimes it's unbearable so don't you _ever_ fucking say that I don't care again."

"Le…" Sam started but was unsure of what to say, that was the most I had talked about my mom and my feelings about the whole thing.

"Are you almost done?" I asked looking back at Dean.

"If you sat still I would already be done," Dean answered as he made the closing knot and got out a piece of gauze to tape over it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright so tell me again what are we still doing here?" Dean asked as we were parked across the street from Jenny's house.

"I don't know I just…I still have a bad feeling," Sam answered.

"Why, Missouri did her whole thing the house is clean this should be over," Dean stated.

"Yeah well probably but I just wanted to make sure is all," Sam said.

"Problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean said as he slid down in his seat and closed his eyes.

I was still too pissed off from earlier to say anything I just vacantly stared at the house and that's when I saw Jenny screaming and banging on her bedroom window.

"Dean…Sam," I yelled as I got out of the car.

"You two get the kids I'll get Jenny," Dean yelled as we ran into the house.

I ran upstairs with Sam right behind me; I went into Richie's room and scooped him out of bed while Sam went to get Sari. Dean was having a hard time getting Jenny out of her room so Sam went downstairs to help Dean after leaving Sari in my care in the hallway. I got both of them down the stairs and I saw a figure of fire walking behind us.

"Sari take your brother outside as fast as you can, now Sari go," I yelled as I handed Richie off.

As soon as I handed him off something grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me further into the house.

"Dean! Sam!" I screamed as I unsuccessfully tried to dig my fingers into the floor to stop myself and I saw the front door slam shut.

I was finally able to stand up only to be thrown against a wall. I tried to move but I was pinned there by an invisible force. I heard Sam and Dean calling for me on the other side of the front door and them trying to kick it down. I was thrown into the opposite wall before being brought back to the wall I was previously on, it was like I was a damn pinball.

"Dean please!" I screamed through my tears, "Sammy!"

The figure of fire appeared again and started walking towards me as I heard my brothers breaking the door down with an ax. They ran to the room I was in and Dean raised his shotgun.

"No don't!" I screamed before he had a chance to pull the trigger.

"What? Why?" he yelled back.

"Because I know who it is, I can see her now," I answered with tears forming in my eyes.

"Mom?" Dean breathed out as the flames disappeared and she stood in front of us.

"Dean," she smiled as looked at him and then turned to me, "Leah," and finally walked over to Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

But she didn't answer instead she turned away from us and looked at the ceiling; "You get out of my house and let go of my daughter."

She went up in flames before disappearing and as she did I was released from the wall and caught by Dean.

"Now it's over," Sam said matching the tears I had in my eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Thanks for these," I said as I flipped through old photos.

"Don't thank me they are yours," Jenny smiled.

"Well there are no spirits in there this time for sure," Missouri said coming out of the house and sitting on the front porch next to Sam.

"Not even my mom?" he asked.

"No."

"What happened in there?" I asked as I walked over to where they were sitting.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy they cancelled each other out, your mom destroyed herself going after that thing."

"Why would she do something like that?" I asked.

"To protect her kids of course," she answered and then put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam I'm sorry, you sensed it was here even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked.

"I know I should have all the answers but I don't know."

"You guys ready?" Dean called over to us.

I took Sam's hand and led him to the car.

"Don't you three be strangers," Missouri called after us.

"We won't," Dean answered as we got in the car.

"He never showed," I said as we drove out of town.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"I really thought he would but I guess I didn't need him on this," I answered and sat back in my seat.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"All this time not only have I been worried that he was hurt but I was worried that I would get hurt because he wasn't around to protect me but I was wrong, I have you two."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! ****_Remember to Read and Review!_**

Chapter 10

_"I'm sorry," Mom said as she burst into flames on the ceiling._

_"Mom!" I screamed._

_I tried everything I could but it was too late she was gone._

"Leah wake up," Sam said as he gently shook me.

"Wha-What's going on?" I asked rubbing the sleep out my eyes.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Sam said looking at me with worry on his face.

"And not in the happy way," Dean commented as he sat in the chair on the other side of the room and flipped through dad's journal.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember," I lied.

"You don't have the shining too do you?" Dean asked jokingly.

"No, Sam's the freak there," I laughed and then got serious, "So did you get a hold of anyone who has heard from him?"

"Caleb hasn't heard from him," Sam answered.

"Neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim," Dean added.

"What about the journal find anything I couldn't?" I asked.

"No nothing I can make out I mean I love the guy but he writes like freaking Yoda," Dean answered.

"It's not that bad."

"Le, it's worse than chicken scratch," Dean sighed.

"Maybe we should call the feds and file a missing persons," Sam suggested.

"We talked about this dad would be pissed if we put the feds on his tail," Dean said.

"I don't care anymore after all that happened back in Kansas, I mean he should have been there. You said so yourself you tried to call him and nothing," Sam went on as I heard my phone vibrating.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed while rummaging through my purse but it wasn't in there.

"Come on where the hell is my phone?" I asked to no one in particular and I finally found it wedged between Dean and Sam's duffle.

"You know he could be dead for all we know," Sam continued, I swear he talked more than me sometimes.

"Don't say that! He's not dead he's…" Dean trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Texting," I finished as I stared at the screen of my phone.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I just got a text message…it's coordinates."

"Where to?" Dean asked and I handed my phone over to him as he pulled open Sam's laptop.

"You think dad is texting us?" Sam questioned, "He doesn't even know how to use a toaster."

"Who else would send me coordinates?...and in his defense I didn't know how to use that toaster either there were like fifty buttons on it," I replied as I anxiously looked over Dean's shoulder to see where they pointed to.

"Was there a number on the caller ID?" Sam asked

"No it said unavailable," I answered.

"Rockford, Illinois," Dean read off the screen, "And I checked the local paper look at this."

He turns the screen to show Sam, "This cop Walter Kelly comes home from his shift, shoots his wife and then puts the gun in his mouth and blows his brains out and earlier that night Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Ok I'm not following," Sam admitted.

"Dad marked the same asylum in the journal," I said grabbing it and flipping to the right page, "Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths until last week at least. This has to be where he wants us to go."

"Dad is sending us on a job?" Sam asked putting his hands on his head.

"Maybe we will meet up with him, maybe he is already there," I said hopefully.

"Maybe he's not, I mean he could be sending us there by ourselves," Sam argued.

"Who cares, if he wants us there it's good enough for me," I said as I started packing my things.

"Of course dad says jump and his good little soldier says how high," Sam scoffed.

"Sam don't, Leah is right on this we're going," Dean said.

"This doesn't strike you as weird…the texting, the coordinates," Sam continued.

"Dad is telling us to go somewhere, we are going," I said grabbing my bag and walking out of the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey I'm Stephanie with the Chicago Tribune do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about your partner?" I asked sitting across from Walter Kelly's partner at a local bar.

"Yeah I do I'm just trying to have a beer here," he replied.

"It won't take that long I just want to here the story in your own words," I smiled.

"A week ago my partner was sitting in that chair and now he is dead, you going to ambush me here?"

"Sorry but I need to know what happened," I answered as Sam made his way over to where we were sitting.

"Hey miss why don't you leave the poor guy alone the man's an officer why don't you show a little respect," Sam said as he grabbed me off the chair and shoved me.

"You didn't have to do that," the man said.

"Yeah I did that girl is a serious bitch," Sam said.

I stared at him for a minute trying to remember we were undercover and walked out the door to meet Dean at the Impala when all I really wanted to do was knock him out.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked leaning against the car.

"Sam is talking to him now," I answered as I hopped up and sat on the hood.

"Careful not to scratch her," Dean warned and I rolled my eyes, "So what's going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked laying back to look at the stars.

"You two have been at each others throats for the past three days, usually whatever it is blows over by now and I for one am getting sick of it," Dean answered.

"I don't know just been awhile since we've all been together again, I just have to get used to it is all…and so does he."

"Well could you two do it soon you are really annoying the hell out of me."

"That's my job," I smiled as I saw Sam walk out of the bar I got off the hood, "You shoved me kind of hard in there Sam and what was with calling me a bitch?"

"You pushed her? That wasn't part of the plan," Dean questioned.

"I had to sell it didn't I?" he replied.

"Whatever what did you find out?" I asked.

"So Walter Kelly was a good cop, head of his class, had a bright future ahead of him," Sam answered.

"What about at home?" Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights like everybody but it was mostly smooth sailing they were even talking about having kids."

"What did he say about the asylum?" I asked.

"A lot."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We scaled the fence of the asylum, ran up the front steps and entered the building.

"You know if your going to put a fence up so people can't get in you would think they would lock the front door," I stated.

"What can I say people are idiots," Dean commented.

"This does look like one hell of a place to have a party though," I said looking around at the empty beer bottles and cans.

Sam just shook his head, "So apparently the cops chased the kids here into the south wing."

"South wing…wait a second," I said pulling out dad's journal and opening it, "In 1972 three kids broke into the south wing only one survived, they way he tells it one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"What do you have that thing memorized?" Sam asked.

"Well not all of us have the shining to tell us when bad things are going to happen so I like to be prepared," I retorted.

"Seriously, are you two ever going to stop?" Dean sighed, "So whatever is going on it seems like the south wing is at the heart of it."

"Yeah but if kids keep sneaking into the asylum then why aren't there a ton of more deaths?" Sam asked.

"Looks like the doors are normally chained could have been chained up for years to keep people out," I said pointing to the door.

"Or keep something in," Dean added.

We started walking down the hallway that was only lit by the sunlight coming through the windows.

"Let me know if you see any dead people Haley Joel," Dean joked.

"Guys stop," Sam pleaded.

"No I'm serious ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you have going on," Dean said.

"I told you it's not ESP I just get strange vibes sometimes and weird dreams," Sam declared.

"Are you getting any readings on that thing or not?" I asked as Dean was scanning the place with the EMF reader.

"Nope of course that doesn't mean nobody's home," he answered.

"Spirits can appear at certain times of the day," Sam informed.

"And the freaks come out at night," Dean added.

"Hey De, who do you think is the hotter psychic Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or Sam?"

Dean busted out laughing and I got a death glare from Sam. We walked into a room that looked like a torture chamber.

"Electroshock…lobotomies they did some twisted stuff to these people," Dean commented looking around.

"Kind of like Jack in the Cuckoo's nest," I nodded.

"You have so warped her," Sam said shaking his head.

"So what do you think ghosts are possessing people?" Dean asked.

"Maybe…or maybe it's more like Amityville," Sam answered.

"Like the spirits are driving them insane," I added.

"So…when are we going to talk about it?" Sam questioned.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked.

"About the fact that dad's not here," Sam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhh let's see never," I answered.

"I'm being serious Leah."

"So am I Samuel," I spat.

"Look he sent us here so he obviously wants us here we do the job and pick up the search later," Dean said trying to end the conversation.

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Sam continued.

"See that attitude right there that's why I always got the extra cookie," Dean said.

"You got cookies? I used to get lollipops," I said trying to change the subject.

"Dad could be in trouble we should be looking for him, we deserve some answers this is our family we are talking about!"

"I understand that Sam but he's given us an order," I tried.

"So what we always have to follow dad's orders?"

"Of course we do!" I yelled.

"Sanford Ellicott; Chief of Staff," Dean said successfully changing the subject, "You know what we have to do; we need to find out more about the south wing."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We did some digging and found that Sanford had a son who is a clinical psychiatrist in town. After three rounds of rock/paper/scissors I had lost so I was the one who had to make an appointment to go see him. I impatiently sat in the small waiting room and flipped through a magazine so my hands had something to do.

"Miss Winchester," Dr. Ellicott called out.

"Yeah," I tried to smile as I followed him into his office.

I thought about lying down on the couch but I thought that would be too cliché.

"Dr. Ellicott…Ellicott…that name wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Ellicott…yeah he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere," I started figuring the quicker I got information we needed the quicker I could get out of there.

"My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum, how did you know?"

"I'm sort of a local history buff," I lied, "Hey wasn't there an incident or something in the hospital I guess…the south wing right?"

"We're on your dollar Leah, we are here to talk about you."

"Oh ok…yeah sure," I answered sighing inwardly this was going to be harder than I thought.

"So how's things?"

"Things are good."

"Good. What have you been doing?"

"Just been on a road trip with my brothers."

"Was that fun?"

"Loads, you know we met a lot of…interesting people, did a lot of interesting things…uhh you know what was it exactly that happened in the south wing I forget…" I tried again but he cut me off.

"If you're a local history buff then you know all about the Roosevelt riot."

"The riot right but I'm just curious…"

"Leah let's cut the bull shall we, you are avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" I asked nervously.

"You, now I'll make you a deal I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like you said you were on a road trip with your brothers, what about your parents?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Le you've been in there forever what the hell were you talking about?" Dean asked as I finally came out of the office building.

"Just the hospital," I shrugged.

"So what did you find out?" Sam asked.

"The south wing is where they housed the real head cases, the psychotic, the criminally insane and one night in '64 they rioted attacking the staff…attacking each other," I answered.

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asked as we made our way to the car.

"Apparently."

"Any deaths?" Sam asked.

"Some patients, some staff I guess it was pretty gory some of the bodies were never even recovered including our chief of staff."

"What do you mean never recovered?" Dean asked.

"Cops searched every inch of the place but the patients must have stuffed the body somewhere hidden."

"That's grim," Dean commented.

"Yeah they transferred all the remaining patients and shut down the hospital for good."

"So we have a bunch of angry spirits," Sam said.

"Sounds like good times," Dean said getting into the car, "We'll check out the hospital tonight."

"Go ahead I'll meet you at the motel," I said as I pulled my hair up.

"What? Why?" Dean asked rolling his window down.

"I'm going to go for a run," I answered stretching my legs out.

"The motel is at least 5 miles away," Sam said standing with his door open.

"Come on Sammy don't you remember training?" I winked at him before taking off.

"Be careful!" Dean yelled after me and I waved him away.

Truth was I needed time to blow off some steam after I told the shrink that my father was missing and my mother was dead but I keep having reoccurring nightmares about her. I ran as fast and as hard as I could and I eventually made it back to the motel. I cursed silently for pushing myself so hard that my old knee injury was acting up. I tried to hide my limp as I walked in the door but it was no use under Dean's watchful eye.

"What the hell did you do?" he nearly yelled as I attempted to walk towards my duffle.

"Nothing," I answered trying to brush him off.

"Really then how come you aren't putting your weight on your left leg?" he asked already knowing the answer, "Sit let me take a look at it."

"Dean I'm fine," I went to answer and he pushed my shoulder making me lose my balance and forcing me to put weight on my left leg, "Son of a bitch."

"Do you have to be so difficult? Sit on the damn bed," Dean instructed.

"I just need to put the brace back on for awhile I'll be fine," I said as I plopped down on the bed.

"I'll be the judge of that," Dean muttered as he poked around my knee.

"Back on?" Sam asked, "When did you have a knee brace?"

"While you were at Stanford."

"Yeah, I was working my own job and she hurt her knee on a hunt she was on with dad and instead of saying something to him she walked on it anyways making it worse to the point she passed out from the pain. I got a call from dad saying they were at the hospital because she needed surgery on her knee, she wasn't able to hunt for a month," Dean remarked.

"It was three weeks," I corrected him.

"Whatever, it doesn't look that bad you will just need to wear your brace for awhile for support," Dean said shuffling through my duffle and grabbing it.

"Did I not just say that?" I asked as I took it from him and put it on.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight while we check out the asylum," Sam said.

"Yeah right I'm fine."

"Sam's right, wouldn't want you slowing us down," Dean tried to joke but I knew he was just looking out for me.

"Want to race?" I asked standing up ignoring the pain in my knee.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "If you're coming with us you need to relax for the rest of the day."

"Fine," I said putting my hands up in surrender and plopping back down on the bed, "Hey Sammy want to get me a beer?"

"Get it yourself freckles."

"I can't I'm relaxing," I winked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We entered the south wing Dean pulled out the EMF reader, Sam turned on the video camera and I had my shot gun.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah big time," Dean answered.

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam said moving the camera around.

"We are in an asylum there is bound to be crazy," I tried to joke but apparently no one thought it was funny.

"Just be careful the only thing that makes me more nervous then a pissed off spirit is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer," Dean warned as we roamed the hallways.

Sam went to check out one of the rooms and I walked towards another but Dean wouldn't let me saying something about me not being one hundred percent so I was to stay with him at all times. I knew he was just trying to look out for me but I wasn't even limping anymore and I still had my brace on for extra support and I wanted to be able to explore on my own. After we cleared the room we were in we went to check on Sam.

"Sam get down!" I yelled as a spirit was standing right in front of him and I shot it making it disappear.

"That was weird," Sam said as he stood back up.

"Yeah you're telling me," Dean agreed.

"No I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Because Leah shot her," Dean said as we all made our way into another room.

"But if she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want?" Sam asked.

I was about to give some smart ass response when we heard a noise in the corner of the room. Dean and I raised our guns while Sam turned the table over revealing a scared teenager hiding behind it, panicking when she saw us with guns.

"It's alright we're not going to hurt you," Dean said as we both lowered our guns, "It's ok…what's your name?"

"Katherine…Kat."

"I'm Dean; this is Leah and Sam…"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked cutting Dean off.

"My boyfriend Gavin," she started.

"Is he here?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere, he thought it would be fun to try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just you know pretend. I've seen things, I heard Gavin scream and…"

"Alright Kat, Sam is going to get you out of here and then we are going to find your boyfriend," Dean said.

"No I'm not going to leave without Gavin I'm coming with you," she declared.

"It's no joke around here ok it's dangerous," I tried.

"That's why I've got to find him."

"Alright I guess we split up then, let's go," Dean said walking away with Kat in tow.

Sam and I each went to go our own way when Dean stopped me, "Stay with Sam."

"Guys I'm not a little kid," I protested.

"No but if you want to make it 'til twenty two you will go with Sam."

I sighed loudly before turning and following Sam.

"How's your knee holding up?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's fine Dean just over reacts."

"Yeah and you having surgery on it has nothing to do with it," Sam scoffed.

"Shut up," I said hitting him in the chest.

"Gavin!" Sam called out.

"Gavin!" I yelled.

We took turns yelling out his name as we made our way down another hallway stopping to look in rooms as we went. I opened one of the doors and was about to turn around when I noticed a teenage boy lying on the floor.

"Sam in here," I said running over to him and immediately checking for a pulse which thankfully I found.

"Gavin," Sam lightly shook him and he sat up trying to back away from us, "It's ok, it's ok we're here to help."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam this is Leah we found your girlfriend," Sam said as he helped him off the floor.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah just worried about you," I answered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was running and I think I fell."

"Running from what?" Sam asked.

"There…There was this girl…her…her face it was all messed up."

"Did she hurt you?" I asked.

"What? No, she uhh…"

"She what?" I asked impatiently.

"She kissed me."

Sam and I looked at each other with our eyebrows scrunched forward in confusion.

"Ummm…but she didn't hurt you physically?" Sam asked.

"Dude, she kissed me I'm like scarred for life."

I tried not to laugh, "Trust me it could have been worse."

"Do you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"Actually she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What? What did she say?" I asked.

"I don't know I ran like hell."

"Alright come on let's go find Dean and Kat," Sam said and we started back the way we came.

"Hey Gavin, can I ask you something?" I said turning around, "You've seen a lot of horror movies right?"

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged.

"Next time someone says a place is haunted, don't go in."

We started down the next hallway when we heard screaming; we ran towards where it was coming from and saw Dean trying to pry open a door with a crow bar.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled.

"She's inside with one of them," Dean answered as he continued to try and open the door.

"Help me!" she screamed.

"Kat it's not going to hurt you, listen to me you have to face it, you have to calm down," Sam yelled through the door.

"She's got to what?" I asked.

"The spirits aren't trying to hurt us they are trying to communicate," Sam yelled through the door again, "You have to listen to it, you have to face it."

"You face it!" she screamed back.

"No it's the only way you are going to get out of there," Sam yelled.

"No!" she cried.

"Look at it that's all, come on you can do it!" Sam encouraged.

It got eerily quiet.

"I hope you're right about this," Dean whispered.

"Me too," Sam said as the door finally opened.

Kat came out and right into the arms of Gavin while the three of us went in the room to look around with our guns raised.

"137," Kat breathed out as we left the room.

"Sorry?" Dean said.

"It whispered in my ear 137," Kat answered.

"Room number," the three of us said simultaneously.

"Alright so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone," Sam started.

"Then what are they trying to do," I finished.

"Maybe that's what they have been trying to tell us," Sam said.

"I guess we will find out," Dean said and then turned to Kat and Gavin, "So you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement," Kat answered.

"Ok you get them out of here while I go find room 137," Dean said to Sam and me before walking away.

We started looking for the closest exit.

"So how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat asked.

"It's kind of our job," I answered.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?" she asked.

"We had crappy guidance counselors," Sam scoffed.

"And Dean…he's your boss?"

"No," I laughed as we saw an exit door.

Sam went over and tried the door but it was stuck, "Ok I think we have a small problem."

"Let's break it down," Gavin suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work," I said.

"Then a window," Gavin said nervously.

"They're barred," Kat said.

"The how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asked.

"That's the point, we're not," Sam answered, "There's something in here and it doesn't want us to leave."

"Those patients," Kat breathed.

"No something else," I said shaking my head.

"Look I'm going to go help Dean so we can all get out of here, Leah will stay with you," Sam said as he turned to walk away.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Leah just do it," he said before jogging off down the hallway.

We waited for what seemed like forever when in reality was probably only about twenty minutes when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Leah it's me, I see it it's coming at me," Sam said, I could barely make out what he was saying through all the static.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement hurry up!"

I hung up my phone and turned to Kat and Gavin, "Can either of you handle a shotgun?"

"What? No!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I can," Kat said.

"Ok here it is loaded with rock salt, it might not kill a spirit but it will repel it so if you see something shoot," I said as I gave her the gun.

I went running towards the basement as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my knee as I ran faster all I could think about was getting to Sam.

"Sam!" I called out as soon as I got in the basement but got no response.

I was about to call Dean when I noticed the boiler room door was open and I walked in to check it out.

"Sam you in here?" I called out only to turn and see him standing right beside me making me jump, "Damn it answer me when I call you, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So did you find anything down here?" I asked looking around.

"Nope."

"You hear that?" I asked, it sounded like something was on the other side of the wall and I went to check it out.

"Leah step back from the wall," Sam said with his shotgun pointed at me and blood dripping out of his nose.

"Sam put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"More of a friendly request," I answered.

"Because I'm getting pretty tired of taking orders."

"I knew it; Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life just shut your mouth," he seethed.

"What are you going to do Sam that gun is filled with rock salt it's not going to kill me," I asked as Sam pulled the trigger.

The blast was enough to push me though the wall I had been checking out and into a hidden room.

"No but it will hurt like hell," Sam smiled.

"Sam we have to burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over and you will be back to normal," I coughed as I held my chest in pain.

"I am normal," he said standing over top of me, "I'm just telling the truth for the first time, I mean why are we even here? Because you're following dad's orders like a good little soldier, because you always do what he says without question. Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam," I tried.

"That's the difference between you and me, I have a mind of my own I'm not pathetic like you," he said looking at me with disgust.

"So what are you going to do huh? You going to kill your own sister?" I asked praying where ever Dean was he would find the damn bones and burn them already.

"I'm so sick of you, we are no closer to finding dad today then we were six months ago."

"Then here," I said pulling out my .45 and standing up, "Take it real bullets are going to work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

He took the gun and pointed it at my head.

"You hate me that much?" I asked trying to remind myself that this wasn't really Sam but it wasn't working and what he was saying was killing me inside.

Sam looked at me for another minute before pulling the trigger. He looked confused when nothing happened and tried it again when he took his eyes off me to check the gun I grabbed a piece of wood and hit him over the head knocking him out.

"Dude, I'm not going to give you a loaded gun," I said to him even though he was unconscious.

I sat down next to him and started rubbing my knee unable to ignore the pain any longer.

"Sorry Sammy," I whispered as I brushed some hair out of his face.

"Sam!...Leah!" Dean called.

"In here," I yelled.

Dean came running in, "What the hell happened?"

"Did you find Ellicott?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah it's over I just finished," he answered, "What happened to Sam?"

"Me," I answered as Dean tried to wake him up.

"Hmm," Sam moaned and then finally opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"You're not going to try and kill me right?" I asked him.

"What? No," Sam answered sharing a confused look with Dean.

"Good because that would be awkward," I answered as I tried to get up.

"You alright?" Dean asked holding me up by my waist to help me relieve pressure from my knee.

"It hurts," I finally admitted.

"Hop on," Sam said with his back to me.

Dean helped me get on Sam's back since I couldn't jump and we made our way out of the asylum leaving the memories behind us.

"Thanks guys," Kat said as we made our way to the parking lot.

"No more haunted asylums ok?" Dean said, they nodded and walked away.

"Hey Leah I'm sorry," Sam said as he sat me in the backseat, "I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that," I said shocked.

"Yeah, it's like I couldn't control it but I didn't mean it…any of it," Sam said.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No of course not," Sam reassured me.

"Are you two going to fill me in on what happened down there?" Dean asked getting behind the wheel.

"I'm not really in the sharing and caring mood, I just want to get some sleep," I said laying myself down on the seat closing my eyes and praying that Sam was telling me the truth.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We were back in the motel room and all asleep when I heard Dean's phone start to ring.

"Oh come on," I groaned all I wanted to do was sleep for another couple of hours.

I nudged Sam who was sleeping next to me, "Sammy get up and answer the phone."

"Dean," Sam sighed but Dean was knocked out cold.

"Sam just answer the damn thing," I complained covering my head with a pillow to block out the ringing.

"Hello…Dad?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! ****_Remember to Read and Review!_**

Chapter 11

"Hello…dad?"

I heard Sam answer the phone and from the moment I heard my dad's name I was instantly awake. I grabbed the phone away from Sam and got out of bed so he couldn't take it back.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah little girl it's me," he answered, the sound of his voice was like heaven to me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were or if you were ok. Last I knew you were headed out for some job."

"Baby I'm fine, how are you and your brothers?"

"We're fine, daddy where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You're after it aren't you…the thing that killed mom?"

"Yeah it's a demon and I'm finally closing in on it."

"Let us help."

"I can't, you three can't be any part of it. You need to stop looking for me it's not safe, that's an order do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Give the phone to Dean and remember no matter what you will always be my little girl, I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered and handed the phone to Dean who had woken up at some point during the commotion.

"Dad it's me where are you?...yes sir…yeah I got a pen…what are the names?"

As soon as Dean hung up the arguing started.

"Leah you ever take the phone away from me again I swear I'll…" Sam started.

"You'll what?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't."

"Great come back Sam, I'm really scared now."

"I had a right to talk to him too, what did he say to you?" Sam asked deciding to not get into it.

"He found the thing that killed mom, it's a demon," I answered softly.

"A demon? Is he sure? Well then we need to go help him," Sam exclaimed.

"We can't," I said sitting down on the end of Dean's bed.

"Why the hell not?" Sam yelled.

"Because he gave a direct order not too!" I yelled back.

"And because he gave us a job to do," Dean added.

"Where to?" I asked getting up and packing my things which didn't take long since I never really unpacked.

"Burkitsville, Indiana."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright so the names dad gave us are all couples?" Sam asked as he drove us down the highway.

"Three different couples, all went missing," Dean answered.

"And they are all from different towns…different states?" Sam asked.

"Yeah one's from Washington, one from New York, one from Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross country none of them arrived at their destination and none of them were ever heard from again," Dean answered.

"It's a big country Dean they could have disappeared anywhere," Sam disputed.

"Could've but each ones route took them through the same part of Indiana, always the second week of April one year after another after another," Dean said.

"This is the second week of April," I stated.

"Yup," Dean replied.

"So dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked.

"You ask that like it's a bad thing," I said.

Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're not going to Indiana," Sam stated.

"We're not?" I asked.

"No we're going to California, dad called from a payphone with a Sacramento area code," Sam answered.

"Sam…" Dean started.

"We're not going," I finished.

"Leah if this demon killed mom and Jess and dad is closing in we need to be there we need to help," Sam said.

"Dad doesn't want our help," I replied.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled.

"He's given us an order!" I yelled back.

"I. don't. care." Sam said again.

"Sam dad is asking us to work jobs to save lives that's important," Dean tried.

"I understand believe me I understand but I'm talking one week here to get answers, to get revenge."

"Sam I know how you feel…" I started until was cut off by Sam.

"Do you? How old were you when mom died? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said to stay away we stay away," I said in a very monotone voice.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man, I mean you don't even question him," Sam said shaking his head.

"It's called being a good daughter," I yelled.

Instead of answering Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk, Dean and I followed.

"You are a selfish bastard you know that? You just do whatever you want, don't care what anyone thinks," I seethed as Sam threw his duffle over his shoulder.

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked.

"That's what I know, you're the one that hates me so much, I'm apparently the one that's so pathetic remember?"

"Guys get back in the car," Dean instructed.

"No this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam said and started to walk down the side of the highway.

"Come on you're not serious," Dean called after him.

"I am serious," Sam answered not turning around.

"We're taking off and will leave your ass here," I yelled.

"That's what I want you to do,&rdqnger seat and slamming the door behind me.

"Goodbye Sam," I heard Dean say before getting in the driver's seat and driving away.

"Looks like it's just you and me again," Dean said after a few minutes.

I nodded, turned the music up and stared out the window trying to get control of my anger towards Sam for leaving…again.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Look I know you're upset with Sam and rightfully so but you need to get your head in the game," Dean said as we pulled into town, "Maybe give him a call if that will help but I need your head one hundred percent in the game especially when you're still limping around."

I sighed, pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number but hung up before he could answer it.

"He didn't answer?" Dean asked as he saw me shut my phone.

"Didn't give him the chance too," I answered as I got out of the car.

Dean was right my knee wasn't good; I wore the brace at all times and took pain killers when he wasn't looking so he didn't know exactly how much it hurt. Dean offered me his arm to hold onto as we walked towards a man sitting outside a café.

"I can still walk you know," I said refusing to let him help me.

I could see him roll his eyes and walk closer than normal to me just in case, I couldn't help but smile.

"Let me guess…Scotty?" I asked the man sitting underneath a sign saying 'Scotty's café'.

"Yep."

"Hi my name is John Bonham," Dean introduced himself.

"Isn't that the drummer from Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked. I had to admit I was impressed.

"Wow, good, classic rock fan," Dean laughed.

"What can I do for you John?"

"We were wondering if you have seen these people by any chance," Dean asked as he handed him a missing persons' flyers for one of the couples.

"Nope, who are they?"

"Friends of ours, they went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere near here and we already asked around Scottsburg and Salem," I answered.

"Sorry we don't get many strangers around here," Scotty said quickly as he handed the flyers back to Dean.

"Thanks anyways," I smiled.

We tried the general store in town next since it had a gas station attached to it.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked the couple that ran the store.

"Nope don't remember them, you said they were friends of yours?" the man said handing the flyers back.

"That's right," Dean answered.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" a young girl asked as she carried some boxes out of the back room.

"Yes he did," I answered, it was the first thing I had noticed.

"Do you remember they were just married?" the girl asked the owners.

"You're right they did stop for gas, weren't here for more than 10 minutes," the man answered.

"Do you remember anything else?" Dean asked.

"I told them how to get back to the interstate and they left town," the man answered.

"Could you point us in the same direction?" I asked.

The man gave us directions and we were on our way.

"Doesn't it seem like everyone is trying to cover up something?" I asked once we were back in the car.

"Definitely but I can't put my finger on what."

We drove down the road that connected us to the highway keeping an eye out for anything unusual when we started hearing a beeping sound.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"No way," I answered as I reached into the backseat and pulled out the EMF reader, showing him that it was picking up something.

Dean pulled the car over in front of an apple orchard.

"Let's go check it out," I said getting out of the car.

I had no idea what to even be looking for but I figured something had to stand out when Dean pointed out a creepy looking scarecrow with a large hook in one of his hands.

"Well that's definitely not the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz," I said staring closely at it.

"Yeah cause where are the Tin man and Cowardly Lion," Dean said and I gave him a look, "What? You used to make me watch that movie every time it was on TV."

"Hey look creepy scarecrow has a tattoo," I said pointing to his arm.

Dean grabbed a nearby ladder so he could take a closer look, comparing it to the one the guy had on the flyer.

"It's the same one."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We drove back to town to try and get more information. Dean pulled up to the gas station attached to the general store where the young girl from before was outside.

"You're back," she smiled at us as we got out of the car.

"Never left," I said.

"Still looking for your friends?"

"Yeah, you mind filling her up there Emily?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"How'd you know her name?" I whispered to Dean.

"Necklace," he whispered back before turning his attention back to her, "So did you grow up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen, I lost my parents in a car accident, my aunt and uncle took me in."

"Are they nice people?" I asked.

"Everybody's nice here."

"So what it's the perfect little town?" Dean questioned.

"You know it's the boonies but I love it, I mean the towns around us people are losing their homes, their farms but here it's almost like we're blessed."

"Hey have you been out to the orchard, seen that scarecrow?" I asked.

"Yeah it creeps me out."

"Whose is it?" I asked again.

"I don't know it's just always been there," she shrugged.

"That your aunt and uncles?" Dean asked motioning to car next to the garage.

"Customer, they had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple is it, guy and a girl?" Dean asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

I shared a look with Dean before asking if she knew where they were, she looked confused on why we would care but pointed us in the direction of the café.

"Hey Scotty," Dean smiled as we entered the small café, "Can I get a coffee, black?"

"And a coffee with four sugars," I added as we sat at a table right next to the couple.

"How you doing, just passing through?" Dean asked as Scotty was behind the counter pouring our coffees.

"Road trip," the woman answered.

"Yeah us too," I said.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace," Scotty said as he re-filled their drinks.

"Just a little friendly conversation," Dean said.

"Oh and our coffees please," I said as he walked away.

"So what brings you to town?" Dean asked the couple.

"We just stopped for gas and the guy at the gas station saved our lives," the woman answered.

"How so?" I asked.

"Yeah one of our brake lines were leaking, we had no idea, he's fixing it for us," the man answered.

"How long until you are up and running?" Dean asked.

"Sundown," the man answered.

"To fix a break line?" I asked, granted I didn't know as much about cars as Dean but I knew enough, "Look my brother knows a thing or two about cars I'm sure he could have you up and running within the hour or so and wouldn't even charge you."

"You know thanks a lot but I think we would rather have a mechanic do it," the woman answered.

"It's just that these roads aren't real safe at night," I tried again.

"I'm sorry," the woman said as if she didn't hear me correctly.

"I know it sounds strange but you might be in danger," Dean said speaking up.

"We're trying to eat ok?" the man said.

"You know my brother could give you this puppy dog look and you would just buy right into it," Dean said shaking his head.

I kicked Dean under the table when I saw a cop walk in.

"Thanks for coming sheriff," Scotty said walking over to greet him.

"I would like a word please," the sheriff said coming over to our table.

"Come on I'm having a bad day already," Dean said.

"You don't want to make it worse," the sheriff said looking between the both of us.

"We didn't do anything!" I protested as we were escorted to our car.

The sheriff followed us all the way to the town boarder before turning around.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait until nightfall and go back to that orchard," Dean answered.

I curled up in the front seat with Dean's jacket draped over me and dozed off until nightfall. Dean woke me up as the sunset and we went back to the orchard seeing the couple's car broken down on the side of the road. We grabbed our shot guns and ran into the field of course I was more jogging because of my knee but I wasn't going to let Dean go by himself. Only after a few minutes we saw the couple running towards us with the scarecrow right behind them.

"Get back to your car," Dean instructed as we each took turns shooting the scarecrow.

"This isn't going as planned," I yelled to Dean as the shots weren't even slowing him down.

"Keep running," Dean pleaded taking my hand and pulling me along with him.

When we got back to the Impala the scarecrow was no where to be seen.

"What the hell was that?" the man questioned trying to catch his breath.

"Don't ask," I answered leaning against the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah Burkitsville, Indiana fun town," I answered, I was still mad as hell that he left but was happy to hear his voice and know he is alright.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

"No, we can work a job without you," I joked and silently added, _doesn't mean we want to_.

"So something must be animating it, a spirit."

"No it's more than a spirit it's a God, a Pagan God anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman like some kind of fertility right and you should see the locals the way they treated this couple, fattening them up like a Christmas turkey."

"The last meal, giving it sacrificial victims."

"Yeah we're thinking some ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan God."

"So the God possess the scarecrow…"

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread."

"You know which God you are dealing with?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know Sam," I sighed and added, "We are on our way to a local community college, we have an appointment with a professor. You know since we can't just make you do all the research."

"You know if you are hinting you need my help just ask."

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually…I want you to know…I mean don't think…" I tried and Dean gave me a small smile from the driver's seat.

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

"You were right; you've got to do your own thing, live your own life."

"You serious?"

"You've always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to dad, you always have, hell I wish I…anyways I'm proud of you Sammy."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Say you will take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Call me when you find dad."

"Bye freckles."

I hung the phone up and closed my eyes trying to will the tears not to fall.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked.

"We said goodbye," I answered before he pulled me over to him and I let the tears fall freely.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"It's not everyday I get a research question about Pagan ideology," the professor said as we followed him down a long hallway towards his office.

"Call it a hobby," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?"

"Yes sir," Dean answered.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship."

"What if it was imported you know like the pilgrims brought their religion over, wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Like that town near here Burkitsville, where are their ancestors from?" I asked.

"Northern Europe I believe Scandinavian."

"What can you tell us about those Pagan Gods?" Dean asked.

"Well there are hundreds of Gods and Goddesses."

"We're actually looking for one, might live in an orchard," I said as we finally made it to his office.

He took a large old book off the shelf and placed it on the desk flipping through its pages.

"A woods God, lets see," he said.

"Wait, what's that one?" Dean asked pointing to a picture that closely resembled our scarecrow.

"That's not a woods God per say."

"May I?" I asked and began reading with Dean looking over my shoulder, "The Vanir were Norse Gods of protection and prosperity keeping the local settlements safe from harm. The villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields other villages practiced human sacrifice, one male and one female."

"Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Dean asked the professor.

"I suppose."

"This particular Vanir, its energy sprung from a sacred tree," I read on.

"Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched, you think it would kill the God?" Dean asked.

"Son, these are just legends we are discussing."

"Of course, thank you very much," I said shaking the professor's hand.

Dean went to open the office door and was immediately knocked out by the butt of the sheriff's rifle.

"Dean!" I screamed before being hit over the head myself by the professor.

I woke up in what looked like a storm cellar.

"You alright?" Dean asked as I sat myself up.

"Peachy, you?"

"I'll live."

"We've got to get out here," I said standing up and trying to open the door.

"Don't you think I tried that already," Dean exclaimed.

"Then we'll call for help," I said taking out my cell phone only to see I had no service.

"No service," Dean stated.

"I don't understand how they can do this; I mean do they not realize we are brother and sister!"

"I don't think it matters as long as it's one male and one female."

"So what do we do sit here and wait for the scarecrow to make us its next victims?"

Just as I asked my question the storm cellar doors opened with Scotty, the couple from the general store and the sheriff all pointing guns at us.

"It's time," the woman said.

They took us into the orchard tying Dean to one tree and me to another; far enough away that we couldn't reach each other but close enough to still be able to see one another.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Dean hollered.

"We aren't going to do anything to either or you," the woman smiled.

"No you just let some scarecrow do it for you," I spat.

"Try to understand we don't have a choice," the woman said.

"There's always a choice you dumb bitch!" I screamed and tried to get my hands free but it was no use.

"The town needs to be saved, the good of the many out weighs the good of the one," the man said as he tightened my ropes and they all left.

"So what's the plan?" I yelled over to Dean.

"I'm working on it," he answered.

We sat there for hours as the sun set and night fell.

"You don't have a plan do you," I sighed.

"I'm working on it," he replied with less enthusiasm, "Can you see the scarecrow? Is he moving yet?"

I moved as much as I could, "I can't see."

Then came the rustling of leaves from behind my tree.

"Oh God," I whispered and tightly closed my eyes.

"Leah?...Dean?"

"Sam?!" I yelled in excitement as he came over to start untying me from the tree, "I take everything back I ever said, I'm so happy to see you."

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"I uhh…stole a car," he answered freeing my hands and then went to work on Dean's.

"That's my boy," Dean beamed.

"I knew you had it in you," I added.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow he could come alive any minute," Dean said as Sam finished the last of the knots.

"Dean…he's off his cross," I said with a shaky voice.

"Come on we need to get out of here we will come back for the tree in the morning," Dean said as we started to run towards the road.

That was until we came face to face with the couple from the general store.

"This way," Dean said turning us around only to notice we were surrounded by the towns people and they all had guns on us.

Sam and Dean instinctively put themselves on either side of me, Dean standing in front and Sam behind me.

"Please let us go," I begged.

"It will be over quickly I promise," the man from the general store said.

"Please…" I tried.

"You have to let him take you…" the man started before a large hook appeared through his chest.

I couldn't help but scream and Dean hid my face against his chest. The town's people all ran as the scarecrow took the man and his wife from the general store.

"Come on let's go," Dean said as we took off running towards the road again.

"Dean, no I can't run anymore," I cried bracing myself on a tree.

Sam came over pulled me onto his back and kept running until we made it to the road.

"Thanks Sammy," I sniffled in his ear.

The next morning we made our way through the orchard, this time I gladly accepted Dean's arm, while we located tree. Once we did Dean poured gas over it before lighting it on fire, all three of us stood there in silence as we watched it burn.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Can you do a job without getting knocked out?" Sam teased me.

"Shut up," I answered as I took a couple pain killers.

"You two should be kissing my ass, you were totally screwed."

"I had a plan, we would have gotten out," Dean argued.

"Yeah sure," Sam scoffed.

"So can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked as we pulled out of town.

"No I think you're stuck with me."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked as I rested my chin on the seat between them.

"I didn't I still want to find dad and you're still a pain in the ass," Sam said looking over to me, "but Jess and mom are both gone, dad is God knows where, so the three of us is all that's left. So if we are going to see this through we are going to do it together."

"Hold me Sam that was beautiful," Dean joked pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Shut up," I said hitting Dean upside the head before leaning forward and kissing Sam on the cheek.

"So you two finally getting along again?" Dean asked.

"For the next 500 miles."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. If you haven't done so already please take a second to answer the poll on my page for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! _Remember to Read and Review!_ **

Chapter 12

"What do you have those amped up to?" Sam asked as Dean handed us each a taser from the trunk of the Impala.

"100,000 volts," Dean answered.

"Holy shit De, kind of high don't you think?" I asked taking my taser.

"Yeah well I want this rawhead extra freaking crispy," Dean answered and then added, "Don't forget you only get one shot with these things so make it count."

"A half a shot would kill the thing," I mumbled as we walked towards the house. I couldn't understand why he had them turned up so high; you could easily kill a rawhead with them set at 50,000 volts.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," I replied as I took my spot behind Dean and in front of Sam.

With tasers in one hand and flashlights in the other we made our way into the basement. Almost immediately we heard a noise from inside a free standing cabinet.

"On the count of three," Dean whispered, "One, two, three."

I quickly opened the cabinet as both brothers aimed their tasers only to be met by the eyes of two terrified little kids.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered to them.

They nodded and whimpered.

"Ok grab your sister's hand come on we are going to get you out of here," I said reaching out for the little boy's hand.

I led them to the stairs with both brothers covering me. I had almost made it half way up when the rawhead grabbed a hold of my right ankle through the stairs making me fall backwards. Dean shot his taser at it but missed.

"Sam get them out of here," I yelled as I pulled my leg out from the stairs.

Sam tossed Dean his taser before running past me to get the kids out of the house.

"Come on you creepy bastard show yourself," I taunted as Dean and I each took a separate corner of the basement.

That's when I heard Dean grunt from being knocked down. I ran around the stairs to see him aim his taser at the rawhead.

"Dean no!" I screamed as I saw he was standing in water.

But it was too late there was nothing I could do but watch my oldest brother get electrocuted; when the rawhead vanished for good it broke the connection.

"Dean, oh God," I cried as I tried to sit him up and his head lolled to the side.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Sir I'm sorry to ask but there doesn't seem to be any insurance on file," a woman smiled from behind the desk at the hospital.

"Oh umm…" Sam said as he handed her a card from his wallet.

"Thank you Mr. Burkowitz," she smiled as she took the card.

I nudged Sam and motioned towards the cops that were waiting to talk to us.

"Look we can finish this up later," one of the officers started.

"No it's ok we were just taking a short cut and the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house and we stopped," Sam answered.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" the other officer asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Anything to add miss?"

I shook my head no. Hospitals and Winchesters were like oil and water, we don't mix well. We never went unless it was absolutely necessary especially when we were younger because people would start asking questions.

"Well thank God you found them," the officer smiled as we saw the doctor coming out of Dean's room.

"Excuse us," Sam said as we met up with the doctor.

"How is he?" I asked speaking for the first time since we got to the hospital.

"He's resting."

"And?" I asked nervously.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack, pretty massive I'm afraid his heart…it's damaged."

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can, we can try and keep him comfortable at this point but I give him a couple weeks at most maybe a month."

"No, no, no there's got to be something you can do, some treatment or something," I protested through my tears and I felt Sam put his arm around me.

"We can't work miracles I really am sorry," the doctor said before leaving us in the middle of the hallway feeling lost.

"Sammy we can't lose him," I said crying into his chest as he held me close shedding a few tears of his own.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before being able to walk in Dean's room. I couldn't help but stare he didn't look like my protector anymore he looked so pale and weak.

"You actually ever watch daytime TV, it's terrible," Dean said as Sam got closer to the bed, I was frozen by the door way.

"We talked to your doctor," Sam sighed.

"That fabric softener teddy bear, I'm going to hunt that little bitch down," Dean commented.

"Dean," Sam tried.

"Yeah," Dean said turning the TV off, "It looks like you're going to leave town without me."

"What are you talking about we aren't going to leave you here!" I exclaimed.

"So she does speak," Dean laughed and patted the side of his bed, "I won't bite."

I went and sat on the edge of his bed as he wiped away the remaining tears from my face with his thumb, "You better take care of my car or I swear I will haunt your ass."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing personal Sammy but she knows more about cars than you do," Dean started.

"I'm not taking the Impala she is yours," I said starting to cry again.

"Look guys what can I say it's a dangerous gig, I drew the short straw that's it end of story."

"Don't talk like that, we still have options," Sam tried.

"What options? Yeah burial or cremation," Dean scoffed.

I got off his bed, "Stop it!"

"I know it's not easy but I'm going to die and you can't stop it."

"Watch us," I said as I grabbed Sam's hand.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and I spent the next three days researching anyway we could help Dean whether it be medical or supernatural.

"I'm going to go grab us some caffeine from the vending machine," I said as I walked to the door, the only acknowledgement I got was a quick head nod from behind his laptop.

As soon as I closed the door I took out my cell phone and called my dad again for the sixth time since we got to the motel and as always it went to voicemail.

"Hey dad it's me again. I know you are getting these messages because your mailbox is never full. I can't believe you haven't called me back yet, your son is dying! Sam and I _will_ find a way to save him but if for some reason we can't, I'm blaming you."

I hung up the phone, I was so beyond angry at my father Dean is lying in a hospital bed on death's doorstep and he was more concerned about killing the damn demon. I couldn't help but wonder if it was me dying that he wouldn't show either and that just made me angrier. I walked back in the room slamming the door behind me.

"Where's the soda?" Sam asked as he watched me clench and unclench my fists.

"All out," I replied before turning and punching the wall as hard as I could resulting to a small hole.

Sam jumped off the bed and pulled me away from the wall before I had a chance to hit it again.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he forced me to sit on the bed.

I was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, Sam and I exchanged glances before he went to open the door revealing Dean on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked running over to him.

"Checked my self out," he said putting his arm around me for support.

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked as we helped him to a chair.

"Well I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot," he replied.

"You know this whole I laugh in the face of death thing is crap, I can see right through it," Sam said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah whatever, have you even slept you look worse than me?" Dean asked Sam before looking at me, "And what's with the hole in the wall?"

"We have been scowering the internet for the past three days," Sam started.

"And calling every contact in dad's journal for a way to help you," I finished.

"One of dad's friends, Joshua called me back told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist," Sam continued.

"What? When?" I asked turning to Sam, it was the first I had heard about it.

"When you went to get the sodas you never came back with," Sam snapped.

"You're not going to let me die in peace are you," Dean sighed.

"We're not going to let you die period," I replied.

"We're going to Nebraska," Sam smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You're a lying bastard I thought you said we were going to see a doctor," Dean declared as we got out of the car.

There was a big white tent set up with the sign, 'The Church of Roy LeGrange, Faith Healer.'

"I believe I said specialist," Sam said as he held onto Dean to make sure he was ok.

"Get off me," Dean said shrugging him off and turning to me, "Did you know about this?"

"I know as much as you do," I answered putting my hands up in surrender.

"Fine," Dean muttered and put his arm around me. I knew he needed the extra help but would never ask for it and would never accept it if offered.

"Look Dean this guy is supposed to be the real deal," Sam tried.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent," Dean exclaimed as walked closer to the entrance.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man," a woman smiled as we walked past.

"Yeah that's nice," Dean mocked.

"I have a right to protest! This guy is a fraud!" a man yelled at an officer as we passed.

"I guess he isn't part of the flock," I laughed.

"Well when people see something they can't explain there is controversy," Sam said.

"But come on Sam a faith healer?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean," Sam tried.

"You know what I have faith in…reality, knowing what's really going on," Dean stated.

"How can you be so against it with the things we see everyday?" Sam asked.

"Exactly, we see them we know they are real," Dean answered and we stopped walking so they could finish their little debate.

"Guys can we do this later?" I asked but no one seemed to hear me.

"But if you know evil is out there how can you not believe there is good out there too?" Sam asked.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people," Dean started until he was interrupted.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways," a young blonde said turning to talk to us.

"Maybe he does," Dean grinned, "I think you just turned me around on the subject."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, leave it to my brother to flirt with a chick before walking into a service.

"Yeah I'm sure," she smiled.

"I'm Dean; this is Leah and Sam," he introduced us and shook her hand.

"Leila," she answered, "So if you aren't a believer then why are you here?"

"Well apparently my brother believes enough for the both of us," Dean replied as Leila's mother walked over to escort her inside.

"I bet she can work in mysterious ways," Dean said checking her out as she walked away.

"Yeah right she wouldn't know what hit her," I laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Just means people who are all into that God stuff normally don't put out," I answered.

"I believe in God," Sam stated.

"My point exactly," I whispered to Dean and I heard him try and stifle a laugh as we walked into the tent.

"Yeah peace, love and trust all over," Dean said motioning towards a security camera.

Dean and I went to sit down but Sam stopped us.

"What are you doing, let's sit here," Dean said.

"We're sitting up front," Sam stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Come on," Sam instructed nearly pulling us with him until we got to the second row.

We sat down and I nudged Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"Look who we are sitting behind," I smiled and pointed out Leila in front of us, "At least you'll have eye candy during this whole thing."

"Switch seats," Sam said as he nearly picked me up so he could sit in the middle of Dean and me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You're not going to be talking during the service," Sam answered.

"It hasn't even started yet!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," Sam growled as the reverend made his way on stage.

"Each morning my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. It never seems good, does it?" he started.

"No," everyone answered in unison.

_Creepy_, I thought to myself.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act but I say to you God is watching."

"Yes he is," everyone replied.

I couldn't help thinking, _Sam what did you get us into_.

"God rewards the good and he punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends, the Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by seeing into people's hearts."

"And into their wallets," Dean mumbled to Sam.

"You think so young man?" the reverend asked.

"Sorry," Dean said looking like a deer in headlights. He and I always hated to be in the spot light especially in a large group of people.

"No don't be just watch what you say around a blind man we tend to have real sharp ears," he said and everyone laughed before he continued, "What's your name son?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "Dean."

"Dean, I want you to come up here with me."

"No it's ok," Dean said waving him off.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"You've come here to be healed haven't you?" the reverend asked.

"Well yeah but uhh…maybe you should just pick someone else," Dean answered uneasily.

"I didn't pick you Dean the Lord did."

"Get your ass up there," I growled leaning over Sam.

He gave me such a nasty look before taking a deep breath and making his way up on stage.

"This better work," I whispered to Sam.

"I know," he answered.

"You ready?" the reverend asked as Dean stood next to him.

"Look no disrespect but I'm not exactly a believer," Dean answered.

"You will be son, you will be. Pray with me friends," he said as he raised both hands before placing one on Dean's head.

I saw Dean drop to his knees and I went to run up on stage but Sam held me back. I reluctantly sat back down but sat in the aisle seat so I could get to him quickly if I needed to. No sooner did I sit down Dean collapsed on stage.

"Dean!" I screamed before running over to him pulling his head onto my lap.

"Say something," Sam said sitting beside Dean as his eyes shot open and he gasped for air.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you really feel ok?" Sam asked excitedly as we waited for the doctor to come back with Dean's test results.

"I feel fine Sam," he answered with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Yeah you sound it," I said sighing.

"Well according to your tests there is nothing wrong with your heart, no sign there ever was," the doctor said walking into the room, "Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble but still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked.

"Well just yesterday a young guy like you about twenty seven, athletic and out of no where heart attack," she answered.

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem," she smiled before leaving the room.

"Well that's odd," I commented out loud earning a glare from Sam and a nod from Dean.

"Maybe it's a coincidence peoples' hearts give out all the time," Sam said.

"No they don't," Dean disagreed.

"Do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and moved on?" Sam tried.

"Because I can't shake this feeling that's why," Dean said standing up to look Sam in the eyes.

"What feeling?" I asked concerned.

"When I was healed I felt wrong, I felt cold and for a second I saw someone…this old man, I'm telling you it was a spirit," Dean answered.

"But if there was something there I think we would have seen it too," Sam said, "I mean I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well excuse me psychic wonder but you just need to have a little faith on this one," Dean scoffed before adding, "I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"Yeah alright, so what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy; I'm going to go check out the reverend," Dean answered before walking out of the room.

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you, you just had to say how odd it was," Sam asked angrily.

"Do not put this on me, I'm going with Dean," I said before quickly walking out of the room to catch up with him before he left.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I feel great just trying to make sense of what happened," Dean told Roy and Sue Ann as we sat in their living room.

"A miracle is what happened," Sue Ann replied, "Miracles just come so often around Roy."

"When did they start, the miracles?" Dean asked as Sue Ann poured us each a glass of iced tea.

"Woke up one morning stone blind, the doctors figured out I had cancer and told me I had maybe a month so we prayed for a miracle. I was weak but I told Sue Ann to just keep on praying. I went into a coma, doctors said I wouldn't wake up but I did and the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for these eyes no one would believe I had ever had it," Roy explained.

"And suddenly you could heal people?" I asked.

"I discovered it afterwards, yeah. God's blessed me in many ways."

"And his flock just swelled overnight and this is just the beginning," Sue Ann added.

"Can I ask you one last question," Dean said hesitantly.

"Of course you can," Roy answered.

"Why, why me, out of all the sick people why save me?"

"Well like I said before the Lord guides me I just looked into your heart and you stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked curiously.

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do and it isn't finished."

"I could have told you that," I winked at Dean.

We said our goodbyes and ran into Leila on the front steps.

"Leah, Dean hey," she smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, cured I guess," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping to keep the conversation going.

"My mom she wanted to talk to the reverend," she answered as her mother joined us on the steps.

"Leila I'm sorry but Roy is resting and won't be seeing anyone else right now," Sue Ann said coming out onto the porch.

"Sue Ann please this is our sixth time he's got to see us," Leila's mother pleaded.

"Roy is well aware of Leila's situation and he very much wants to help as soon as the Lord allows, have faith," Sue Ann said before walking back in the house and closing the door.

"Why are you still even here, you got what you wanted," Leila's mother asked Dean.

"Mom stop," Leila tried.

"No Leila this is too much, we've been to every single service if Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you, strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

"Leila what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have this thing," she started until being cut off by her mother.

"It's a brain tumor, it's inoperable, in six months the doctors say…"

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"We both are," I added.

"It's ok," Leila said.

"No, it isn't," her mother said before looking Dean in the eyes again, "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

"Don't you dare make him feel guilty because Roy chose him," I said taking a step closer to her.

"I think it's time to go," Leila said leading her mother away.

"We should go too," I said then caught the look on Dean's face, "De don't let her get to you she's just worried about her daughter."

"She's right it shouldn't have been me," he said before walking down the steps and getting in the car.

I followed him in disbelief, Sam and I were the ones to have our depressing moments, our "emo moments" as Dean would call them but I've never heard him say something like that before. We rode the rest of the way back in silence. When we got to the room Sam was already back and on his laptop.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam said looking down.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked.

"Marshall Hall died 4:17," Sam answered.

"The exact time I was healed," Dean questioned.

"Yeah, so I've put together a list of everyone Roy has healed in the last year and cross referenced them with the local obits, every time someone was healed someone else died and each time the victim died of the same symptoms of the person Roy was healing at the time."

"Someone is healed of cancer and someone else dies of cancer?" I asked.

"Some how LeGrange is trading one life for another," Sam answered.

"Wait, wait, wait so Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked.

"Dean the guy probably would have died anyway and someone else would have been healed," I said and received a shocked look from Sam that I was on his side about this.

"You never should have brought me here," Dean said.

"We were just trying to save your life," Sam said dejectedly.

"Sam some guy is dead now because of me," Dean yelled.

"He didn't know and I'm sorry if this sounds totally cruel of me but rather someone else than you!" I yelled.

"So what it's ok if random people drop dead as long as I live, is that it?" Dean asked glaring at me.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact we don't want you dead?" I asked instead of answering the question and took a step closer to him.

"People are dying because of it!" he exclaimed and took a step closer to me so we were only inches from each other.

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Guys," Sam tried.

"Shut up," Dean and I yelled at the same time not taking our eyes off of each other.

"What would I do if you weren't here?" I asked him.

"You have dad and Sam," he answered.

"I need you too."

"So you are saying you would murder someone?" Dean continued.

"To save you or Sam or dad I would die myself!" I screamed as tears threatened to fall.

"Enough," Sam yelled wedging his way in between us.

Once he separated us Sam said, "The thing I don't understand is how he is doing it, how is he trading a life for a life?"

"He's not doing it something else is doing it for him," Dean answered still glaring at me from the other side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The old man I saw on stage, I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked nastily.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that, we're dealing with a reaper."

"You really think it's the grim reaper?" Sam asked, "Like angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No not the reaper, a reaper," Dean answered.

"There is reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, they go by over a hundred different names, it is possible there is more than one of them," I stated.

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit," Sam argued.

"So what you think he should have been working the whole black robe thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Sammy maybe they didn't have his size," I joked trying to lighten the mood, I was so sick of all the fighting that has been going on lately.

"You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" Dean asked Sam ignoring my comment.

"Yeah why?" Sam asked.

"Reapers stop time," I answered.

"And you can only see them if they are coming at you which is why I could see it and you two couldn't," Dean added.

"The question still stands how is Roy controlling it?" I asked.

"That cross," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There was this cross in the church tent I knew I had seen in before," Sam said as he shuffled through a deck of cards and handed Dean one.

"A tarot?" Dean asked.

"It makes sense tarot dates back to the early Christian era when some priests were still using magic and a few of them veered into the dark stuff like necromancy, how to push death away, how to cause it," I stated.

"So Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper," Dean said.

"If he is he is riding a whirlwind, it's like putting a dog leash on a great white," Sam replied.

"Ok then we stop Roy," Dean stated as he got up from where he was sitting.

"How?" Sam asked.

"You know how," Dean answered.

"We can't kill Roy he's human," I exclaimed.

"Leah the guy is playing God, he is deciding who lives and who dies that's a monster in my book," Dean replied.

"We kill him then we are no better than he is," Sam said.

"If it meant you or I got to live I'm sure Leah would do it," Dean mumbled.

"Don't start again," Sam warned.

"Ok so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death, any bright ideas college boy?" Dean asked.

"Ummm…if Roy is using some sort of black spell on the reaper we got to figure out what it is and how to break it," Sam answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"If Roy is using a spell there might be a spell book," Sam said as we got out of the car back at the tent where a service was about to be held.

"See if you can find it, hurry up too service starts in fifteen minutes, I'll try and stall Roy," Dean said as he walked into the tent.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud he is no healer," the man protested.

"Keep up the good work," I told him before following Sam to Roy and Sue Ann's house.

We watched from the side of the house as Sue Ann helped Roy down the front steps.

"Ok go," Sam whispered.

I carefully opened one of the side windows before climbing in. I took a quick look around to make sure no one else was in the house and gave Sam the all clear to come in.

"Roy's office is back this way," I said as I walked further into the house.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I saw it when Dean and I were here."

I took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock on the office door. There were tons of books lining the walls but there was also a ton of dust covering all of them except one. I pulled it out and flipped through it but it was just a regular book. It was Sam that noticed something was hidden behind it and pulled out a very small book that was marked on the page of a picture of a reaper and had the same picture of the cross that is in the tent.

"Look at this," Sam said handing me newspaper cut outs.

There was an article about Marshall Hall and how he was an openly gay teacher, another one was about some woman promoting abortions and the one on top was an article written by the protestor, David Wright, the one we saw in front of the tent saying that the local church is a cult.

"Call Dean," Sam said as he closed the book and we let the house.

"What do you got?" Dean answered after two rings.

"Roy is choosing victims he sees as immoral and we think we know who is next on his list. Remember that protestor?"

"The guy in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, we will find him but you can't let Roy heal anyone alright?"

_Great answer_, I thought as I heard him hang up. Sam and I searched the parking lot for David.

"Help!" we heard him scream and we ran off in the direction of his voice.

"Help me please!" he screamed as he saw us.

"Where is it?" Sam asked as we looked around, we couldn't see anything.

"It's right there," he yelled and pointed but we still couldn't see anything.

"Come on," I said grabbing his arm and running in the opposite direction, I wasn't sure how to fight something we couldn't see but I would be damned if I didn't try.

"_Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide. Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside. Believe it or not…_" my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"I did it, I stopped Roy."

"David I think it's ok," I said pulling the phone away from my ear for a moment.

"No!" David screamed as he dropped to his knees and got eerily white.

"Dean it didn't work the reaper is still coming!"

"But I stopped him."

"I'm telling you it didn't work! Roy must not be controlling this thing!"

"Then who the hell is?"

"I don't know!"

"It's Sue Ann," he said before hanging up.

"Sam what do we do?" I asked as David's breathing became more labored and just like that his color came back.

"I got you," Sam said as he helped him off the ground.

"Thank God," David breathed out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So Roy really believes?" I asked sitting on the bed in our motel room.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife is doing," Dean answered.

"Well we found this hidden in their library," Sam said pulling out the small book and handing it to Dean, "It's ancient written by a priest who went dark side; there is a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell," Dean said looking over the book.

"Yeah, you have to build a black altar with seriously dark stuff, bones, human blood…to cross a line like that a preacher's wife, black magic, murder, evil," Sam said shaking his head.

"Desperate," I said, "Her husband was dying, she would have done anything to save him, she was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death…literally," Sam said.

"But Roy is alive so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked.

"To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral," I answered.

"May God save us from half the people who think they are doing God's work," Dean said.

"We have to break that binding spell," Sam said.

"You know Sue Ann had a cross like this," Dean said pointing to a picture in the book, "When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we have to destroy the cross or the altar?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both," I answered.

"Whatever we do we better do it soon, Roy is healing Leila tonight," Dean said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"That's Leila's car she is already here," I said as we pulled up to the tent.

"We need to hurry," Sam said as we got out of the car.

We hurried over to the tent and peered inside.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked.

"House," Sam answered.

We quickly made our way over to the house only to see two police officers standing out front.

"Go find Sue Ann I'll catch up," Dean said pushing Sam and I into the bushes.

"Hey want to put that fear of God in me?" he asked the cops before taking off running in the opposite direction with them following closely behind.

"Make sure he doesn't get caught," Sam said as he ran to the house.

_Great guys leave me all alone in the middle of the night while there is a reaper running around_, I thought as I went to go find Dean.

What I found instead was Sue Ann standing at the back of the tent chanting in another language while holding onto the cross around her neck.

"You bitch," I seethed as I ripped the cross off her neck and smashed it on the ground.

"My God what have you done," she cried, "And after everything I did to save your brother."

"Burn in hell," I said as the reaper was clearly taking her life, she had collapsed on the ground and was no longer breathing.

I walked back to the car to find both brothers waiting for me.

"You ok?" I asked noticing Dean was out of breath.

"Hell of a week," he answered.

"Come on we should get going," I said getting into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What is it?" Sam asked as he saw Dean starring off into space sitting on the end of one of the beds.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Dean, what is it?" I tried as I sat down next to him.

"We did the right thing here right?" he asked.

"Of course we did," Sam answered.

"It doesn't feel like it," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Sam said going to open the door. It was Leila.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked in the room.

"Hey how did you know we were here?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Leah called she said you wanted to say goodbye," she answered.

"Come on Sam let's go grab a soda," I said winking at Dean and closing the door behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. A quick thanks to all who voted in my poll, it seems like you guys wanted to see everything but Leah go off on her own so I will work it all into the story~~ _Remember to Read and Review!_ **

Chapter 13

"Ok I think we found a way we can bypass that construction we might even make Pennsylvania faster than I thought," Sam said looking over a map on the hood of the car while Dean was filling it up.

"Problem is we aren't going to Pennsylvania," I said as I hung my phone up and went to get in the car.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I just got a call from…an old friend, his father was killed last night and thinks it might be our kind of thing," I answered.

"What?" Sam asked this time.

"Believe me he never would have called and I mean never if he didn't need us," I answered.

"Where to?" Dean sighed getting in the driver's seat.

"Cape Girardeau, Missouri," I answered softly hoping Dean wouldn't catch on.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Dean asked as he pulled onto the highway but there was no way I was going to answer.

We drove in silence as Sam dozed off in the front seat for a few hours until I sneezed so loud it woke him up.

"Sorry," I said trying to laugh at the fact that I just scared him by sneezing.

"Whatever. So by old friend you mean…" Sam said turning to look at me in the backseat.

"A friend that isn't new," I replied not looking up from the magazine I was flipping through.

"So it's ok for you to have friends but when I say I keep in touch with my friends from school you two tell me to cut them out of my life, how does that work?" Sam asked.

"Sam it's not like I kept in contact with him I haven't talked to him in over two years and to be honest I'm surprised he still has my number," I replied.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

I paused for a moment before answering, "Kevin."

I thought Dean was going to drive off the road, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Wait you actually remember a guys name," Sam said shocked.

"Yeah we went out," I answered Sam trying to avoid Dean's death glares from the rear view mirror.

"You dated somebody…for more than one night?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Dean and I were working a job in town and we went out for a couple of weeks," I replied shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry about his dad but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do," Sam said shaking his head, "Which by the way how does he know what we do?"

I knew this wasn't going to go over well so instead of answering I tried to give him my best innocent smile.

"You told him! You told him the secret! Our big family rule number one, 'we do what we do and we shut up about it'. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this guy in Missouri a couple of times and you tell him everything?!" Sam yelled.

"He told Cassie!" I yelled pointing at Dean trying to get the attention off of me.

"Who the hell is Cassie?" Sam hollered at Dean.

"And you should have learned from my mistakes!" Dean yelled at me instead of answering Sam's question.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We walked into the newsroom that Kevin worked at and I had every emotion you could think of running through me. I was excited to see him again but nervous because of how we left things. A part of me was still very angry with the way he took things while the other part of me understood why he acted that way. I was also anxious that my brothers would make this more awkward than it already was. I stood there for a second and stared at him from across the room until he saw me.

"Leah," he breathed as we walked over to him.

"Hey Kevin," I couldn't help but smile, "This is my brother Sam and I'm not sure if you remember Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said shaking his hand. I bit my lip wondering what Dean would say but he just nodded.

"I'm sorry about your dad," I told him.

"Yeah me too," he answered.

This was so much harder than I ever thought it would be, I wasn't sure what to say or expect him to say and I was still silently praying Dean wouldn't say anything.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"My mother is in pretty bad shape so I've been staying with her, she is so nervous and frightened, she was worried about dad," Kevin said as he offered us coffee in the living room.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared, he was seeing things," he answered.

"Like what?" Dean questioned.

"He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him."

"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear and after the accident dad's car looked like it had been slammed into by something big," he answered before turning to me, "You still take four sugars in your coffee?"

"Yeah," I answered and I caught Sam smiling at me.

"You sure this dent wasn't there before?" Dean asked.

"He sold cars always drove a new one, there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night and there was mud everywhere, there were a distinct set of muddy tracks from dad's car leading right to the edge where he went over. One set of tracks…his."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your fathers?" I asked wanting to get up from my seat, go comfort him and tell him everything was going to be ok and how much I cared for him but I just couldn't make myself move.

"That's right, Clayton Sawyers, they owned the car dealership together. Same thing; dent no tracks and the cops said the same thing they said about my dad that he lost control of his car."

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner may be targets?" Dean asked.

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"Well when you say it out loud like that…" he said shaking his head, "Listen I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff or whatever it is you guys are into."

And just like that I was back to being angry with him.

"Skeptical?" I asked getting up from my seat and pacing the room, "From what I remember you called me fucking insane!"

"That was then," he said watching me pace the room.

"Yeah and now that you need help I'm not so fucking crazy right? I mean what happened to never call me again? I did what you asked and haven't bothered you in over two years!" I screamed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called," he replied softly, "But I knew deep down that if I needed help you would come."

Just then a woman rushed through the front door.

"Mom, where have you been?" Kevin asked getting up to meet her.

"I had no idea you invited friends over," she said.

"Mom this is…a friend mine, Leah and her brothers Dean and Sam," Kevin introduced us.

"Leah?" the woman asked with her arms open, "Oh honey it's been so long."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Robinson," I said going over to hug her.

"Well I won't interrupt," she said turning to leave.

"Mrs. Robinson we would really like to talk to you if you don't mind," Dean said.

"I'm really not up for that just now," she replied before walking away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Accidents do happen Kevin, that's what they are accidents," we heard a man say to Kevin as we walked over to the scene of another crash.

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car to see if it was pushed?" I asked standing next to Kevin with my brothers behind us.

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"Leah, Sam and Dean Winchester, family friends," Kevin answered, "This is Mayor Harold Todd."

"There's one set of tire tracks, one. It doesn't point to foul play," Mayor Todd said.

"Mayor the police and town officials take their cues from you, if you're indifferent about…" Kevin started.

"Indifferent?" the Mayor cut him off.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Kevin protested.

"You're suggesting I'm racist, Kevin. I'm the last person you should talk to like that," Mayor Todd answered.

"And why's that?" Kevin challenged.

"Why don't you ask your mother," he replied before walking away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'll say this for him, he's fearless," Sam said as he put on the jacket for his suit.

"Mmhhmm," I answered securing the straps on my heels.

"Bet he set you straight a couple of times," Sam teased, "But what's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at him when he's not looking, he checks you out when you look away…"

I gave him a look as to say 'what's your point' as I went to fix Dean's tie.

"It's just an observation, in a you know observationally interesting way," Sam finished.

"I think we might have some more pressing issues here," I said.

"Hey if I'm hitting a nerve…" Sam started.

"Let's go," I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stevens?" Dean asked as we approached two men eating lunch on the dock.

He nodded.

"You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company we are just here to dot some I's and cross some T's," I answered.

"We were just wondering had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean unusual?" Ron questioned.

"Well visions, hallucinations…" Sam started.

"It's all part of our medical examination," I finished.

"What company did you say you were with?" Ron asked.

"All National Mutual," Dean answered quickly showing him a folded up piece of paper inside his jacket which I knew to be just some random pamphlet.

"Tell me did he ever mention seeing a truck…maybe a black truck?" I asked getting impatient that this guy was asking more questions than he was answering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked but I noticed the frightened look of the man sitting next to him when I asked about the truck.

"This truck, big scary monster looking thing?" the guy asked.

"Yeah actually I think so," I answered and he nodded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have heard of a truck like that," he replied.

"You have? Where?" I asked.

"Not where, when. Back in the '60's there were a string of deaths, black men, story goes they disappeared in a big nasty black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked.

"Never found him," he replied and then laughed to himself, "Not sure they ever really looked, see there was a time when this town wasn't too friendly with all of its citizens."

"Thank you," I nodded before we walked away.

"So a truck," Dean said as we walked back to the car.

"It keeps coming up doesn't it," Sam answered.

"You know I was thinking, you heard of the flying Dutchman…" I started.

"Yeah a ghost ship infused with the caption's evil spirit," Sam finished.

"So what if we are dealing with the same thing, you know phantom truck as a result of some bastard ghost reenacting past crimes," I said.

"The victims have all been black men," Dean agreed.

"It's more than that it seems to be connected to Kevin and his family," I said.

"Alright you work that angle and go talk to him," Sam suggested.

"I will."

"Oh and you might want to mention that other thing," Sam smiled.

"What other thing?" I asked him completely lost.

"The serious unfinished business," Sam laughed, "Freckles, what is going on between you two?"

"Alright so maybe we were a little more involved then I said," I answered.

"A little?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok a lot more maybe and I told him the secret and I shouldn't have," I replied getting defensive.

"Everyone has to open up to someone sometime," Sam said looking at me with those sad eyes.

"Yeah well I don't, it was stupid to get that close and look how it ended," I said and looked up to see Sam smiling at me, "Would you stop!...Blink or something!"

"You loved him," Sam exclaimed.

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes.

"You were in love with him but you dumped him…" Sam started but I didn't answer.

"Oh wow," Dean said catching on, "He dumped you, that's why you came back hysterical that night."

"Get in the car," I sighed sliding into the backseat.

"Go talk to him about what's going on and figure stuff out with him if you want to but I'm telling you right now you come back to the room crying again he will be praying to see the damn truck," Dean warned as he got into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Surprisingly Dean let me take the Impala over to Kevin's house saying something about if I needed a quick get away. I made my way up the front steps, smoothed out my shirt under my jacket and nervously knocked on the front door. After a few moments Kevin answered the door.

"Leah, Hey come on in," he said holding the door open for me.

"Hey," I smiled, "So are you busy?"

"Uh the paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy so I was just going through his stuff, his awards just trying to find the words," he answered as I followed him into the small office area.

"It's got to be tough," I said not really knowing what to say, it was the first time we had been alone together since we got into town.

"For years his family owned the paper, the Dorian's, they had a whites only staff policy after they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter and he didn't stop until he became editor. He taught me everything…Where's your brothers?"

"Not here," I replied.

"Alright so what brings you here?"

"Trying to find a connection between the three victims, by the way did you talk to your mom about what Mayor Todd said about not being a racist?"

"I did, she didn't want to talk about it," he answered leaning against the opposite wall that I was.

"So just then why did you ask where my brothers were?"

"Nothing, not important."

"Could it be because without them here it's just you and me and not you, me and them which would be easier?"

"It's not easier…Look I…" he started.

"No forget it, it's fine we will keep it strictly business," I interrupted him and walked back over to the desk.

"I forgot you do that," Kevin laughed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Whenever we get, what's the word, close anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability you back off or make some joke or find anyway to shut the door on me."

"Oh that's hilarious, see I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me," I said walking over so we were face to face.

"Wait," he tried but I continued.

"And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it."

"Are we done with this metaphor?" he asked.

"All I'm saying is I was totally upfront with you back then and you nailed me with it."

"The girl I'm with, the girl I'm hoping might be in my future tells me she professionally pops ghosts," he started.

"Not the words I used," I argued.

"And then she has to leave to go work with her father!"

"I did!" I screamed.

"All I could think was if you want out fine but don't tell me this insane story."

"It was the truth Kevin! And again it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you!"

"Back then I thought you just wanted to dump me," he screamed back.

"Whoa let's not forget who dumped who!"

"I thought it was what you wanted!"

"Well it wasn't!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Well you did!"

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

We broke apart for a minute and gazed into each other's eyes before he kissed me and slid my jacket off my shoulders. We kept making out only stopping to take each other's shirts off. I wrapped my legs around his body and started nibbling on his neck as he guided us to his bedroom. He fell back on the bed and quickly took off his pants and I took off mine before climbing back on top of him and letting my hair down so it hung in his face. He entered me before rolling me onto my back, I grabbed onto the chain around his neck to pull him closer to me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We should fight more often," Kevin laughed as we lay in bed together the next morning with my head resting on his chest.

"Absolutely," I smiled still in heaven from the night before.

"Actually we were always pretty good at fighting, this we were good at…" he started.

"This we were excellent at," I corrected him.

"It's all the other stuff…not so much," he finished.

"Hey I tried, I told you who I really was even though I never wanted to, it was a big first for me."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know, you just kept asking and I didn't want to lie to you."

"Leah when you told me, it scared the shit out of me I thought you were nuts, dangerous even and maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away."

"With the job that we do, I see some horrible things, things that can't be explained. I deal with them but working things out with you…"

"I'm a scary one alright," he laughed and then kissed the top of my head.

"I definitely never thought we would be here again," I admitted.

"You know things usually work out if you really want them too."

"Yeah but I'm still really involved in the job," I said leaning on my elbow so I could look at him in the eyes.

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "No more excuses ok? From you or me."

"Ok," I agreed before leaning forward to kiss him.

"_Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide. Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside. Believe it or not…_" my phone started to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned as I reluctantly got out of bed wrapping myself in the sheet to answer my phone.

"What?" I answered nastily after seeing Sam's name on the caller ID.

"Well hello to you too…Leah the Mayor is dead."

"You're kidding?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"She's with us," Sam said to the officer as I arrived at the scene.

"Where were you last night?" Sam questioned as I walked up to them.

"Where do you think," I answered rolling my eyes.

"You have sex hair," Dean commented as he tousled my hair.

"Shut up," I smirked and threw my hair into a ponytail.

"So I take you guys worked things out," Sam asked.

"We will be working things out until were ninety, so what happened?" I asked as a body bag was rolled away right in front of us.

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding, cops are all stumped but it's almost like something ran him over," Sam answered.

"Something like a truck?" I asked.

"Yup," Dean nodded.

"Tracks?" I asked.

"Nope," Sam answered.

"What was the Mayor doing here anyway?" I asked.

"He owned the property, bought it a few weeks ago," Sam answered.

"But he is white it doesn't fit the pattern," I disputed.

"Yeah well the killing didn't happen up on the road so that doesn't fit either," Dean added.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60's and what's going on now but there's not a lot about in the paper," I said as Kevin sat next to me at his desk in the newsroom.

"Not surprising probably minimum police work too, back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here," he stated as my phone rang.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Ok the court house records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for like over one hundred and fifty years," Sam said on the other line.

"Dorian?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?" I asked Kevin while still on the phone with Sam.

"Yeah along with most everything else around here," he answered.

"That's interesting," I said clicking back a few pages on the computer.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This Cyrus Dorian, he vanished in April of '63. The case was investigated but was never solved, that's right around the same time the string of murders were going on back then."

"Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place it must have been in bad shape when the Mayor bought it."

"Why do you say that?"

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place."

"Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?" I asked Kevin.

"It was a big deal, one of the oldest local houses left, it made the front page," he answered.

"You got a date?" I asked Sam.

"Uh…the third of last month."

"Hold on," I said and typed the date into the computer pulling up the paper from that day, "Mayor Todd bulldozes the Dorian family home on the 3rd and the first killing was the very next day."

"It makes sense the destruction of a building can awaken spirits."

"Not that I need to tell you what I do but I'm going to head back with Kevin to his place."

"Have fun," Sam basically sang into the phone.

"Be careful!" I heard Dean yell in the background before I hung up.

We spent the rest of the day together just like old times watching movies, playing war and just talking. As it got later I waited in the living room while Kevin went upstairs to check on his mother.

"How's she doing?" I asked as he came back down.

"I don't know," he shrugged as he sat down next to me on the couch, "She won't open up to me."

"Give her time," I said curling into his side.

"I just want to help her…" Kevin sighed and the lights started to flicker.

I immediately jumped off the couch and looked around.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

His questioned was answered by the sound of a truck revving its engine. Kevin quickly got up and shut all the blinds in the living room. The truck was circling the house as if trying to find a way inside. I pulled Kevin into the hallway far from any windows and speed dialed Dean.

"Dean it's here!" I screamed into the phone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

By the time Dean and Sam arrived at the house the truck was long gone. We gathered in the living room with Kevin, me and Dean on the couch and Sam and Mrs. Robinson sitting in chairs opposite of us.

"So you didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked with his hand on my back.

"It seemed to be no one," I answered.

"Everything was moving so fast and then it was just gone. Why didn't it just kill us?" Kevin asked.

"Whatever is controlling the truck wants you afraid first," Sam said.

"Yeah well it's working," Kevin replied and I gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Mrs. Robinson, Kevin said that your husband saw a truck before he died," Sam tried but she just stared at him.

"Mom?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well Martin was under a lot of stress…he can't be sure of what he was seeing," she said shaking her head.

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Kevin are marked ok? Your son could die so if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it," I demanded pointing my finger at her.

"Leah," Kevin whispered trying to calm me down.

"No Kevin this isn't something to be taken lightly if she knows something and is hiding it from us…" I yelled

"Yes…yes he said he saw a truck," Mrs. Robinson said cutting me off.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?" Dean asked while rubbing small circles on my back, I hated to admit it but it was calming me down.

"Cyrus a man named Cyrus," she answered, "Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago."

"How do you know he died Mrs. Robinson?" I asked trying to keep my voice even, "The paper said he went missing."

She didn't answer.

"How do you know he died?" I asked again louder causing Dean to start rubbing circles on my back again.

"We were all very young I dated Cyrus awhile, I was also seeing Martin in secret of course, interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and he found out about Martin…I don't know, he changed, his hatred was frightening."

"The string of murders," Sam said.

"There were rumors people of color disappearing in some kind of a truck but nothing was ever done. Martin and I were going to be married in a little church near here but last minute we decided to elope because we didn't want all the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.

"The day we set for the wedding," she cried, "was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practice in the there, they all died."

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked as I wiped away a tear from my eye.

"No there was one more, one night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible," she sobbed uncontrollably, "But Martin somehow got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't he call the cops?" Dean asked.

"This was forty years ago! He called on his friends, Clayton and Jimmy, and they put Cyrus's body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land and all three of them kept that secret all these years."

"And now all three are gone," Sam concluded.

"So is Mayor Todd, now he said that you of all people would know that he was not a racist, why would he say that?" Dean asked.

"He was a good man, he was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus's disappearance once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he did nothing because he also had known what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked.

"I thought I was protecting them and now there's no one left to protect," she said shaking her head.

"Yes there is," I stated grabbing Kevin's hand.

Sam, Dean and I waited out by the car to give Kevin some time with his mom.

"Oh my life was so simple just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms," Sam sighed as he leaned against the passenger door.

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence," Dean said.

"Yeah occasionally I miss boring," Sam admitted.

"Alright so this killer truck," I started.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with this killer truck," Sam laughed.

"So this Cyrus guy evil on a level that even infected his truck," I said while rubbing the back of my neck, "And when he died the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for forty years."

"What woke it up?" Dean asked.

"The construction or more destruction of his house," Sam answered.

"Yeah and the same guy that tore down his house, Mayor Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus's murder quiet and unsolved," I added.

"So now the spirit is awaken and out for blood," Sam commented.

"I guess who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway," Dean shrugged.

"You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I answered scrunching my nose up.

"Hey," Kevin said walking over towards us.

"Hey how's your mom?" I asked walking over to meet him.

"She's asleep, now what?"

"Now you stay here and look after her and we will be back," I answered, "Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me, I hate it," he said and I heard Sam and Dean trying not to laugh behind me.

"Don't leave the house, please?" I said smiling and then kissed him.

I heard Dean clear his throat and I put my finger up behind me to tell him one more minute, I gave Kevin one more quick kiss before getting in the backseat of the Impala.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright let's get her up," Sam yelled to Dean who was on a tractor with a chain attached to the truck.

"A little more," I yelled as the front tires were finally on the ground.

"Ok stop," Sam instructed.

Dean hopped down from the tractor and came over to the trunk for supplies.

"So you ready to admit it yet?" Sam asked nudging my shoulder.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"Come on your still in love with him," Sam declared.

"Oh God, can we focus please," I said grabbing the salt and Dean grabbed the gas.

"I'm just saying…" Sam said.

"Let's get this done," I said cutting him off.

Dean opened the driver's side door of the truck and with Sam's help they pulled the body out and laid it on the ground. I couldn't help but cover my mouth the smell was indescribable. We quickly doused the body with gasoline and salt before I lit a match and threw it setting it ablaze.

"Think that will do it?" Sam asked.

"I guess not," I answered when the ghost truck appeared.

"So burning the body had no affect on it?" Dean asked.

"Sure it did…it pissed it off," I answered as I ran to the driver's side of the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"For a little ride I'm going to lead that thing away while you figure out how to burn the truck," I answered thankful that Dean left the keys in the ignition.

"Get the hell out of my car!" Dean yelled.

"Just burn the fucking truck," I screamed back as I tore off in the opposite direction of the truck.

I was hitting over ninety miles an hour and the truck had no problem keeping right on my ass. I pulled my cell out and called Sam.

"Hey you got to give us a minute," he answered.

"I don't have a minute! What are we doing?"

"Let me get back to you," Sam said and hung the phone up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed into the phone even though he already hung up.

A few minutes later my phone rang again.

"This better be good!" I yelled into the phone.

"Leah, where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm in the middle of no where with a killer truck on my ass!"

"You're the one who took off!"

"Not the time De! It's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus!"

"Leah it's important we need to know exactly where you are."

"Decatur Road about two miles off the highway."

"Headed east?"

"Yes!" I answered Dean and the truck rammed into the back of the car, "You son of a bitch!"

"Turn right up ahead!"

I did as instructed causing the tires to screech from how fast I was going.

"Did you make the turn?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you're going to need to move this thing along a little faster!"

"There's going to be a road up ahead you need to turn left!"

"What?" I exclaimed noticing the truck also coming up on the left. _Shit here goes nothing_, I thought as I slammed on the brakes and made the turn.

"You need to go exactly seven tenths of a mile and stop," Dean said.

"Stop? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"It needs to be exactly seven tenths," Dean yelled.

I did as I was told and hit the brakes while turning the wheel so I was facing the direction that I came and the truck's headlights appeared at the end of the road.

"Le, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?"

"Just what you are doing, bringing it to you."

The truck suddenly took of towards me at full speed; I put the phone in my lap, both hands on the steering wheel and prayed he was right. Just when I thought it was going to hit me it completely vanished. I sat there looking around for a minute before realizing I was still on the phone; I could hear Dean yelling my name on the other end.

"Where did it go?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"You're where the church was."

"What church? There's no church here," I said looking around.

"Church ground is hollowed ground whether the church is still there or not."

"Evil spirits cross over hollowed ground they are destroyed," I finished finally catching on.

"Yeah and Leah," Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"You ever put my baby in harm's way again I'll kill ya," he threatened.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"My mother wanted me to tell you thanks again," Kevin said as we sat on the same park bench we did a couple years ago.

"Well this is definitely a better goodbye than last time," I said.

"Yeah well maybe this time it will be a little less permanent," he suggested hopefully.

"Kevin I need to be on the road with my brothers, we need to find my father and the thing that killed our mother and I don't know how long that is going to take."

"But after you do you can come back right?" he asked.

"Kev I…"

"No, no, no this isn't goodbye for good," he said shaking his head.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him one more time, "Goodbye Kevin."

I got up and walked the all too familiar way back to the motel room where Sam and Dean were waiting for me. Kevin was the first person I had ever met that made me even consider walking away from the job I loved so much but I still couldn't do it. With tears rolling down my face I walked into the motel room to see Dean sitting on the small couch watching TV and the bathroom door closed with the shower running. I went right over to Dean, curled up on his lap like a little and cried into his shoulder.

"I know angel, I know," he said as he held me tight.

I was no longer crying but still sitting there when Sam came out of the shower.

"I liked him," Sam commented.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You meet someone like him does it ever make you wonder if it's worth it? I mean putting everything else on hold, so we can do what we do?" Sam asked.

I got off of Dean's lap, grabbed our room keys from the table and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go check us out," I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. I had a hard time with this chapter for some reason so I hope you enjoy and a big thanks for all the favorites and follows that I have received!**

**~ _Remember to Read and Review!_ ~**

Chapter 14

"Dean…Leah wake up," Sam exclaimed as he ran around our motel room packing our things.

"What are you doing it's the middle of the night?" Dean asked shielding the light from his eyes.

"We have to go," Sam answered quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked muffled by my pillow, I had just fallen asleep about an hour ago and need more sleep.

"We have to go right now!" Sam yelled throwing the covers off of me.

"Sam it's cold," I complained curling myself in a ball to keep warm.

"GET UP!" he hollered causing me to jump out of bed.

"Ok she is up, can you stop yelling now it's the middle of the damn night," Dean stated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"McCreedy…Detective McCreedy badge number 158 I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need a registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan license plate Mary Frank 0637…yeah ok just hurry," Sam said talking on his cell phone.

"Sammy, relax I'm sure it's just a nightmare," Dean tried as we sped down the highway.

I was trying my best not to rip Sam a new one for dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain because of some nightmare he had about some random guy dying in a car. At this point I would give anything for a bed and a decent pillow but no I had the backseat of the Impala and one of Sam's old sweatshirts as a pillow.

"Yeah tell me about it," Sam scoffed.

"I mean it a normal everyday, naked in class nightmare. This license plate it won't check out you'll see," Dean tried again.

"It felt different Dean…real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica," Sam retorted as he was still on hold waiting for information.

"Well yeah that makes sense you were dreaming about _our_ house and _your_ girlfriend, you ever see this guy before?" I questioned as I leaned my head against the window.

"No," Sam answered.

"No, exactly because why would you have premonitions or whatever it is that you have about some random guy in Michigan? And an even better question, why do we have to go check it out in the middle of the fucking night?" I complained.

"I don't know…" Sam started until the person he was talking to on the phone came back, "Yes I'm here…Jim Miller…Saginaw, Michigan…do you have a street address?...got it, thanks."

"Well?" Dean asked as Sam hung up.

"It checks out," he answered, "How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? A couple hours," Dean answered.

"Drive faster," Sam instructed and Dean hit the gas.

"Try and get some sleep Le we'll wake you when we get there," Dean said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Mmhhmm," I mumbled with my eyes already closed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey we're close," Sam said nudging me awake.

I nodded but kept my eyes close until I felt the car come to a stop and Dean turn the engine off. I couldn't believe it when I opened my eyes and saw a man being taken away in a body bag. We got out of the car and made our way over to where a small group of people had gathered.

"What happened?" Dean asked one of the women.

"Suicide…can't believe it," she answered.

"Did you know him?" Sam asked standing on the other side of her.

"Saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's he always seems…seemed so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"I guess not," I replied watching who I assumed to be the wife and son of the man who had died.

"How did uh…how are they saying it happened?" Sam asked uneasily.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked in side the car with the engine running," she replied as Dean and I shared a look.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asked as I moved closer to him looping my arm through his.

"Just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family, I can't even imagine what they are going through," she answered.

Sam shrugged me off and walked back to the car.

"Sam we got here as fast as we could," Dean reasoned as he leaned on the car next to Sam.

"Not quick enough," Sam sighed, "It just doesn't make any sense, why would I even have these premonitions unless there was a chance I could stop it from happening?"

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"So what do you think killed him?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself, maybe there is nothing supernatural going on at all," Dean replied.

"Maybe instead of saving him you are supposed to learn something from it," I suggested standing in front of them.

"What is there to learn from people hurting themselves, that they are selfish?" Sam scoffed.

I couldn't help but think he was talking about me instead of what had just happened.

"Sam," Dean exclaimed looking at him in disbelief.

"No it's fine obviously he has something to say," I said taking a step closer to Sam.

"I just can't believe you of all people would actually suggest something like that," Sam said standing straight so he was no longer leaning against the car.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Don't worry I'll keep your little secret," Sam stated.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Dean asked looking between us but neither of us answered, "Ok…Sam like I said before maybe this isn't our kind of thing."

"I'm telling you I watched it happen he was murdered by something, it trapped him in the garage," Sam said finally breaking his glare from me.

"A spirit, a poltergeist, what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what it was, I don't know why I am having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening," Sam confessed earning a look from Dean, "What?"

"Nothing man, I'm just worried about you," Dean admitted, immediately making me worried as well. If Dean was admitting he was worried then there was definitely something not right.

"You do look like crap," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," Sam smiled sarcastically.

"Come on we will just pick this up in the morning, check out the house, talk to the family…" Dean said as he went to get in the car.

"Dean, you saw them they are devastated they're not going to want to talk to us," Sam remarked.

"Yeah you're right but I think I know who they will talk to," Dean smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is a whole new low for us," Sam muttered as we waited for someone to answer the door.

"Good afternoon I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Freely we are new junior priests over at St. Augustine's," Dean introduced as a man answered the door.

"And her?" the man nodded towards me.

"I'm a grief counselor associated with the church whenever one of the parishioners pass away especially unexpectedly I like to accompany the priests to the house and help anyway I am able to," I answered earning an impressed look from Dean.

"You want to pitch your whole the Lord has a plan thing fine but don't pitch it to me, my brother is dead," the man stated.

"Roger please," the woman who I saw outside the house last night exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Roger said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry about my brother in-law he is just so upset about Jim's death, would you like some coffee?" Ms. Miller asked.

"That would be great," Dean smiled.

"It was wonderful for you to stop by the support of the church means so much right now," Ms. Miller said as she poured us each a cup of coffee in the living room.

"Of course, after all we are all God's children," Dean replied and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Ms. Miller did your husband have a history of depression?" Sam asked.

"Nothing like that…we had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy," she answered before getting choked up; "I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that," Sam said sympathetically.

"Actually it was our son Max who found him."

"Do you mind if I go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Oh thank you father," Ms. Miller smiled as Sam made his way into the other room to talk to Max.

"Ms. Miller I hate to ask but may I use your restroom?" I asked.

"Up the stairs second door to the right," she answered.

"Thank you," I smiled.

As soon as I was upstairs I pulled out the EMF reader and started sweeping the hallway and the bedrooms, I even checked the bathroom just in case. When I got back down stairs I gave Dean a subtle head shake to tell him I didn't find anything.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So what do you have?" Dean asked as he cleaned the weapons in our motel room.

"A whole lot of nothing, nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it has been built," Sam answered.

"What about the land?" I asked laying on one of the beds.

"No graveyard, battlefield, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property," he answered as he sat on the bed with his back to me.

"Sam I'm telling you I searched the house there were no cold spots, nothing smelling like sulfur, nada," I said and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam asked.

"Well if there was a demon or a poltergeist there someone would have noticed something," Dean replied as he put the gun back together.

"So what you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I do know there is nothing supernatural about that house," I answered reaching over to put my hand on Sam's back.

"Yeah well…maybe uhh…maybe it has nothing to do with the house…maybe it's just uhh…gosh…maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way," Sam said and I felt his back tense under my hand.

"Sammy what's wrong?" I asked nervously pulling myself up to a sitting position.

"Uhh…yeah my head," he winced in pain as he slid off the bed onto the floor.

"Sam?" Dean called out in concern.

"Sammy what's going on?" I asked squeezing myself behind him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey…Hey talk to me what's happening?" Dean asked grabbing his shoulders to try and get him to look him in the eye.

Sam started breathing heavier but still didn't answer it was like he was in some sort of a trace.

I hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear, "Come on Sammy talk to us, you are ok."

I didn't know who I was trying to convince him or myself.

"It's happening again something is going to kill Roger Miller," Sam finally said snapping out of his trance.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Roger Miller…no no just the address please…ok thanks," Sam said into the phone before hanging up, "450 West Grove apartment 1120."

"You ok?" I asked still very worried about whatever had happened back in the motel room.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"If you're going to hurl I'll pull the car over cause you know the upholstery…" Dean started but I knew he was just as worried as I was.

"I'm fine just drive," Sam answered.

"Does it hurt? Are you in pain? Do you want some aspirin or something?" I asked shuffling through my bag to see what we had.

"Leah chill your going to give yourself a panic attack, Sam is fine," Dean said before glancing over to him, "Right?"

"I don't know man I'm scared," Sam admitted, "As if these nightmares weren't bad enough now I'm seeing things while I'm awake? And these visions or whatever are getting more intense and painful."

"Here," I said handing him some aspirin and a bottle of water.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? What the hell is this happening to me?" Sam questioned after taking the aspirin.

"I don't know Sam but we will figure it out ok, we face the unexplainable everyday this is just another thing," Dean tried to reassure him.

"It's never been us, it's never been in the family like this," I exclaimed earning me a glare from Dean. I know we were supposed to be making Sam feel better but I was pretty freaked out myself and it wasn't even happening to me.

"Tell me the truth you can't say this doesn't freak you out," Sam asked Dean.

"This doesn't freak me out," Dean said deadpanned but we all knew he was lying.

We pulled onto the street where Roger's apartment building was located and saw him walking down the sidewalk with grocery bags in hand.

"Hey Roger hold up a second," Sam called out the window.

"What are you guys missionaries?" Roger stopped to ask before continuing to walk towards the building, "Leave me alone."

"We're trying to help," Sam answered as Dean parked the car and we quickly ran after him.

"I don't want your help," Roger said locking the front door of the building in our faces.

"We're not priests you have to listen to us," Sam yelled.

"Roger you're in danger," I yelled.

"Come on come on come on," Dean yelled motioning for us to run to the back of the building.

"You go," I said bending down to pick the lock of the door.

It took me longer than I would have wanted to pick the lock but I eventually got the door open and climbed the stairs as fast as I could to get to Roger's apartment. I wasn't sure what I was going to be up against but I knew I had to stop it not only for Roger's sake but hopefully it would help Sam in someway. I almost ran into someone in the hallway with a dark sweatshirt on but shrugged it off finally finding Roger's door. After a few good kicks the door finally opened, I drew my gun and made my way into the apartment only to find Roger dead on the ground. I froze when I heard a window opening I immediately aimed my gun and was about to shoot when I noticed it was Dean.

"Hey whoa," Dean said putting his hands up.

"Sorry, where's Sam?" I asked nervously.

"He's fine just wiping our prints off the fire escape, did you see anything?"

"No he was already like this when I got here," I replied putting my gun away in the small of my back.

"Wipe down anything you touched I'm going to do a quick sweep with the EMF," he said as he started sweeping the house.

I waited for him to finish and we met Sam back at the car.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there, there's no signs either just like the Miller house," I said as we got closer to Sam.

"I saw something in the vision like a dark shape, something was stalking Roger," Sam argued.

"Well whatever it was we can be sure it wasn't connected to their house," I mentioned.

"No it's connected to the family itself, so what do you think vengeful spirit?" Sam asked as we got in the car.

"There has been a few to latch onto families follow them for years," Dean agreed.

"So maybe Roger and Jim got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy, and now something is out for revenge and the men in their family are dying," I suggested.

"Hey do you think Max is in danger?" Sam asked.

"Let's figure it out before he is," Dean answered.

"Well I know one thing I have in common with these people," Sam commented.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Both our families are cursed."

"Our family isn't cursed we just…" I started unsure of what to say since sometimes I thought maybe we really were cursed.

"Had our dark spots," Dean finished.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark," Sam said.

"You're dark," Dean teased as we drove away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"My mom is resting she is pretty wrecked," Max said as he led us into the living room the next morning.

"Of course," Dean nodded.

"All these people kept coming with casseroles I finally had to tell them all to go away, you know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole," Max scoffed.

"Food has been known in the past to be very comforting," I stated, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok."

_Yeah because I would be perfectly ok if my dad just committed suicide_, I thought to myself.

"Your dad and your uncle were close?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess I mean they were brothers, they used to hangout all the time when I was little."

"But not lately?" Sam questioned.

"No it's not that it's just we used to be neighbors when I was a kid. We lived across town in this house, Uncle Roger lived right next door so he was over all the time."

"So how was it in that house when you were a kid?" Dean asked.

"It was fine, why?"

"All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual something regarding your father and your uncle maybe?" I asked noticing him get slightly paler with every question.

"What are you…why do you ask?"

"Just a question," I said innocently.

"No there was nothing, we were totally normal…happy."

"That's good, well you must be exhausted so we will let ourselves out," I smiled.

Once we were outside and far enough from the house so he couldn't hear us anymore we started to discuss what he just told us.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy," Dean commented.

"Yeah and did you see when he was talking about his old house…he sounded scared," I added.

"Well your face can be scary," Dean teased.

"That's not what Dylan said," I retorted as I got into the backseat completely wiping the smile off of Dean's face.

Dylan was a hunter we ran into from time to time. I guess the way you would describe our relationship with each other would be as friends with benefits. The few times we did work together we always managed to sneak away for a couple of hours or so but it was never anything more than just sex. Of course no one knew this but it was fun to mess with Dean.

"Dylan…Dylan Porter, Caleb's nephew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but it was a joke Sammy," I laughed.

"Well it wasn't funny," Dean grunted as he started the car.

"Let's go find the old house and see what life was really like for the Miller's," I suggested still laughing at the scowl on Dean's face.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam asked a man who was sweeping off his front steps.

"Yeah almost twenty years now it's nice and quiet, why are you looking to buy?"

"No we were just wondering if you remembered a family that lived right across the street I believe," Sam answered.

"Yeah the Miller's they had a little boy named Max," Dean added.

"Yeah I remember the brother had the place next door, so what's this about, that poor kid ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well in all my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I used to hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max bruises and broke his arm two times that I know of."

"And this was going on regularly?" I asked in shock.

"Practically everyday, in fact that brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the step mother. She would just stand there, not lift a hand to protect him, I must have called the police seven or eight times but it never did any good."

"Now you said step mother?" Dean asked confused.

"I think his real mom died some sort of accident, car accident I think," he answered and turned his gaze towards Sam, "Hey are you ok man?"

I looked over to see Sam grabbing his head just like the other night in the motel room. I put my arm around his waist and he put his arm over my shoulder for support.

"Yeah," he winced.

"Thanks for your time," Dean told the man before getting on the other side of Sam and just in time to as Sam nearly collapsed.

"Sammy," I whispered terrified.

We helped him into the front seat and anxiously waited for the vision to pass.

"Max is doing it everything I've been seeing," Sam said finally coming back to us.

"What? How?" I asked digging through my bag for more aspirin.

"I don't know it looked like telekinesis," Sam answered taking the aspirin from me.

I leaned forward to wipe some sweat off of Sam's face and then searched the backseat for another bottle of water.

"Here drink this," I said handing him another bottle.

"Freckles I'm fine," Sam sighed as I put my hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"So what he's psychic…he's a spoon bender?" Dean asked as we drove back towards the Miller's house.

"I didn't even realize it but the whole time he was there, he was outside the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died…" Sam replied.

"He must be the one I bumped into," I said trying to think back but all I could remember was the black sweatshirt.

"These visions this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Miller's I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why…I guess because we are so alike?"

"What are you talking about dude's nothing like you," I declared.

"Well we both have psychic abilities, we both…" Sam started.

"Both what?" I asked, "Sam, Max has already killed two people and he is gunning for a third!"

"Well with what he went through with the beatings, to want revenge on those people, I'm sorry but it's not that insane," Sam replied.

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!" I exclaimed.

"Enough you two he is no different than anything else we have hunted alright, we have to end him," Dean said as we pulled up in front of the Miller's.

"We can't kill Max," Sam protested.

"Then what you want to hand him over to the cops and say lock him up officer he kills with the power of his mind?" I asked sarcastically.

"He is a person we can talk to him, promise me you are going to follow my lead on this one," Sam remarked.

"Alright fine but I'm not letting him hurt anybody else," Dean agreed as he took his gun out of the glove box and stuck it in his pants.

"That goes for you too Leah," Sam said turning to look at me.

"I know," I nodded knowing that I still had my gun tucked away in the small of my back.

We walked up the front porch and as Sam was about to knock when Dean kicked the door down.

"Fathers?" Ms. Miller asked as we busted in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked calmly but it looked as if he had been crying.

"Max can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"It's private I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it, we won't be long at all though I promise," Sam answered.

"Ok."

"Great," Sam smiled and we turned back to the front door.

Before I knew what was happening the front door slammed shut along with all the shades in the house.

"You're not from the church!" Max yelled.

Dean went to pull out his gun but Max took it from his grasp and telekinetically moved it into his own aiming it at the three of us.

"Max what's happening?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Shut up!" Max yelled.

"What are you doing?" she asked again before being flung into the kitchen counter and knocked unconscious.

"I said shut up!" Max cried.

"Max calm down," Sam pleaded as he and Dean instinctively stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"We just want to talk to you," Sam answered.

"Yeah right that's why you brought this!" Max exclaimed waving the gun around.

"That was a mistake alright, so was lying about who we were but no more lying Max ok? Just please hear me out," Sam tried.

"About what?"

"I saw you do it, I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened."

"What?"

"I'm having visions Max about you."

"You're crazy."

"So you weren't going to launch a knife at your step mom…right here?" Sam asked pointing to his eye, "Is it that hard to believe Max look at what you can do. Max I was drawn here alright I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me," he cried.

"Let me try, we will just talk, me and you. We can get Dean, Leah and your step mom out of here."

"No way," Dean said shaking his head at Sam.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max screamed and the chandelier started to shake.

"And nobody has to alright they'll just…go upstairs," Sam suggested.

"Sammy I'm not leaving you," I whispered loudly.

"Yes you are. Look Max you're in charge here alright we all know that no one is going to do anything you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here," Sam tried again.

"Five minutes…Go!" Max demanded.

Sam kept his post in front of me while Dean went to grab Ms. Miller who was starting to come to. I gave Sam one last look before making our way upstairs to Ms. Miller's bedroom. I cleaned the cut on her head as well as I could before I started pacing the room.

"I should have shot him," I said talking to myself.

"You wouldn't have been able to," Dean said as he sat on the bed next to Ms. Miller.

"So what we just wait here while Sam chats with a spoon bender?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't like this any more than you do," Dean answered.

A few minutes later Max came into the room slamming the door behind him and throwing Dean into the wall with his mind.

"Dean!" I yelled as I ran over to help him up.

"Max!" Ms. Miller exclaimed as Max pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her.

Dean went to move in front of her and Max aimed the gun at him, "Stay back it's not about you."

"If you want to kill her you have to go through me first," Dean stated.

"Ok," Max replied cocking the gun.

I don't know what I was thinking all I knew was that a gun was pointed at Dean and I didn't know where Sam was so I pulled out my own gun and aimed it him.

"Don't you dare," I seethed cocking my gun.

"Max No!" Sam screamed as he busted through the door, "Max please! We can help you alright but what you are doing isn't the solution."

"You can't help me, you don't understand what it feels like to feel so empty and alone, it hurts it always hurts," Max cried.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do. You feel like it won't matter whether you're around or not, right? You feel like you would do anything just for one day of complete happiness, right? I know it hurts and I know if feels like there is no way out but I promise you it does get better," I said lowering my gun.

"When?"

"It's not going to be easy and it takes time but you can do it," I answered.

"You're wrong," Max replied turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger.

"No!" I screamed. Dean came over and pulled me into a tight hug turning my head away from where Max laid dead on the floor.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Max attacked me, he threatened me with a gun," Ms. Miller told the officer.

"And these three?" the officer asked pointing at us.

"They're family friends I called them as soon as Max arrived I was scared they tried to stop him they fought for the gun," she cried.

"Where did Max get the gun?" the officer asked.

"I don't know he showed up with it and he…I've lost everyone," she sobbed.

"We will give you a call if we have any further questions," the officer said turning to us.

"Thanks officer," Dean nodded, "Come on let's go."

"If I just said something else, gotten through to him some how," Sam sighed as we walked down the front steps.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I added.

"Don't do that," Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Torture yourselves, it wouldn't have mattered what you said Max was too far gone," Dean replied.

"Sometimes hearing that you aren't alone is all you need to hear," I said smiling at Sam.

He threw his arm around me as we walked the rest of the way back to the car.

"Maybe if we had gotten there twenty years earlier things would have been different," Dean said.

"I'll tell you one thing we're lucky we had dad," Sam said stopping Dean in his tracks.

"I never thought I would hear you say that," Dean confessed.

"Well it could have gone a whole different way after mom, a little more Tequila and a little less demon hunting we could have had Max's childhood, all things considered we turned out ok thanks to him," Sam replied giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"All things considered," Dean smiled.

"Anyone else want to go get a drink?" I asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Guys I've been thinking," Sam said when we were back in the room packing up.

"Well that's never a good thing," I teased finishing my fourth beer since we had gotten back to the room.

"I'm serious I've been thinking why would this demon, or whatever it is, why would it kill mom and Jessica and Max's mother you know what does it want?" Sam asked.

"Makes me want another beer," I mumbled pulling one from the case.

"No idea," Dean answered.

"Well do you think maybe it was after us…after Max and me?" Sam asked.

"Why would you think that?" Dean questioned.

"I mean either telekinesis or premonitions we both had abilities maybe he was after us for some reason," Sam answered.

"Sam if it wanted you it would have just taken you, this is not your fault it isn't about you," Dean tried.

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family, the thing that we are going to find, the thing that we are going to kill and that's all," Dean stated.

"I'll drink to that," I smiled raising my beer before chugging it.

"Actually there is something else to," Sam started.

"Oh great," I sighed grabbing another beer.

"When Max locked me in that closet and put that big cabinet in front of the door, I moved it," Sam finished.

"Looks like carrying her ass around all these years paid off," Dean laughed nodding in my direction as I finished yet another beer.

"No I moved it…like Max."

"Oh," Dean commented.

"Here bend this," I smiled holding up a spoon.

"I can't turn it on and off Leah," Sam exclaimed.

"Well how did you do it?" I asked.

"I don't know I can't control it, I saw you and Dean die and it just came out of me like a punch, you know like a freak adrenaline thing."

"Well I'm sure it won't happen again," Dean said as he finished packing his bag.

"Aren't you guys worried? I mean aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?" Sam asked.

"Nope," I answered grabbing the last beer.

"And you want to know why because you have one advantage Max didn't have," Dean added.

"Dad? Because dad's not here Dean," Sam said.

"No us, and as long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"You know last time you said that to me I got stabbed in the arm by a knife," I commented finishing my beer.

"I know you wanted a drink but you couldn't even leave me one," Dean protested as he shook the empty case.

"Yeah what's up with you, does this have to do with what you said to Max?" Sam asked, "Because I thought we talked about this a long time ago."

"We did and I remember every word I'm just celebrating," I answered.

"Are you two ever going to fill me in on your secret?" Dean asked.

"What are you celebrating?" Sam questioned ignoring Dean.

"That I didn't end up like Max," I smiled, "But you know Sammy I was thinking I know what we have to do about your premonitions, I know where we have to go."

"Where?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Vegas," I smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Just a shout out to the lovely Wondertogondor for the idea for this chapter and to the awesome Mayrem I left this chapter off so that the next one will be my first original chapter for this story! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 15

"I know you are just doing your job but the police have been here all week already I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story the more he believes it's true."

"Mrs. McKay we know you have spoken with the local authorities but this seems like a matter for the state police," I said as the three of us stood in her house dressed like sheriffs.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds Evan just tell us what you saw," Sam said encouraging the woman's son to talk.

"I was up late watching TV when I heard this weird noise," Evan answered.

"What did it sound like?" I asked.

"It sounded like a monster."

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV," Mrs. McKay instructed.

"Godzilla versus Mothra," Evan replied.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie so much better than the original, huh?" Dean asked smiling like a little kid himself.

"Totally," Evan nodded.

"He likes the remake," Dean said pointing to Sam.

"Yuck," Evan said.

"Anyways…did you see what this thing was?" I asked trying to get back to topic at hand.

"No but I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins it pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"It took him away; I heard the monster leaving it made this really scary sound…like this whining growl."

"Thanks for your time," Sam nodded as we let ourselves out.

"Thank God I can't wait to get out of this thing," I complained as I unbuttoned the front of my shirt revealing my tank top underneath.

"I thought you like costumes," Sam teased.

"Not these kind," I winked.

"Too much information," Dean yelled putting his hands over his ears.

"No Dean too much information is when I come home and find you tied to the bed post and wearing make up," I said wrinkling my nose at the memory.

"I would have gotten out of it," Dean huffed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So the local police haven't ruled out foul play apparently there were signs of a struggle," Sam said sitting at a small table in the bar drinking a beer.

"They could be right it could just be a kidnapping, maybe this isn't our kind of gig," Dean replied taking his turn at darts.

"Yeah maybe not except dad marked the area for possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker," I added waiting for Dean to be done with his shot.

"Why would he even do that?" Dean asked stepping aside so I could throw.

"Well he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people then vanishes," I answered successfully hitting the bulls eye all three times, "Pay up big brother, that's three in a row."

"You cheated," Dean griped but handed me over a twenty.

"How did you know that was in here, you almost quoted it word for word," Sam asked looking at dad's journal.

"I told you Sam I know that thing frontward and backwards," I shrugged.

"Ok then what else did he say about the area?" Sam challenged moving the book so that I couldn't see.

"This county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state," I answered.

"Damn freckles that's just creepy," Sam stated.

"Ok all mighty smart one, don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds, Jenkins was taken from a parking lot," Dean argued.

"Actually there are all kinds they can take anyone at anytime, too bad it won't take both of you so I could go check him out," I said eyeing a guy at the bar.

"Well lucky for you we are here," Sam remarked.

"Oh come on don't you guys want me to be happy…I mean the happier I am the less you two will hear me whine," I mentioned.

"You're right," Dean said putting an arm around me, "So we will stop and get pie on the way back to the motel."

"You suck," I said punching him in the side.

"What do you say tomorrow morning we see if we can find anything else out about what happened and if it's not our kind of thing we move on," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good," Dean nodded.

"You two ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Already?! Can't we have another round…or two?" I asked.

"We should get an early start," Sam said packing up the few things he had laid out on the table.

"You really know how to have fun don't you grandma…I'll go pay the tab," Dean sighed.

"Let me just run to the bathroom real quick," I replied as I headed to the other side of the bar where they were located.

"Meet us at the car," Sam called after me.

I impatiently waited for my turn in the bathroom for about five minutes until there was finally a stall free. I quickly went to the bathroom and ran out the bathroom door only to run into Dean.

"What the hell are you trying to knock me over or something? I thought you were going to meet me at the car?" I asked.

"What and give you the chance to go hook up with some guy while Sam and I waited outside…I don't think so," Dean smirked, "Come on Sam's waiting outside."

We walked outside towards the car when I noticed dad's journal sitting on the hood of the Impala but no Sam.

"Where did he go?" I asked Dean.

"Maybe the phantom attacker got him you know you did wish it would take us both," Dean teased.

"Come on out Sam this isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Sam joke is over," Dean called out with no reply.

"Sammy!" I screamed.

"Go check inside maybe we passed him somehow I'll check out here," Dean said with concern lacing every word even if he would never admit it.

I ran back in the bar and after doing a quick sweep with my eyes I didn't see him. I went over to the bartender and asked if she had seen him but she said only earlier with us. I even checked the men's room just in case but with every minute of Sam missing I was getting more and more nervous. I went back outside hoping Dean had found him only to find Dean not there.

"Dean!" I yelled but got no reply.

"Sammy! De!" I cried out while frantically running around the parking lot trying to find them.

I did notice the parking lot had surveillance cameras and after realizing they weren't going to just reappear I knew it was my job to find them. I got in the Impala and remembered Dean had the keys.

_He is going to kill me for this_, I thought to myself as I reached down and hotwired the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So what can we do for you Officer Washington?" the sheriff behind the desk asked as she handed back my fake ID.

"I'm working a missing persons," I started.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police," she interrupted.

"Uh no it's someone else actually my cousin, we were having a few last night at this bar out by the highway and I haven't seen him since," I answered only talking about Sam since I couldn't ask about Dean without tipping them off that he was still alive.

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?"

"Sam…two beers and he is doing karaoke," I laughed and then got serious, "He wasn't drunk, he was taken."

"What's his name?" she asked leading me over to her desk.

"Winchester, Sam Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Exactly," I answered sitting down.

"Samuel Winchester," she read off the screen, "So you know that his brother Dean died in St. Louis after he was suspected of murder."

"He's kind of the black sheep of the family," I commented.

"And you also know that his sister Leah was charged in Ohio two years back with one count of assault and one count of indecent exposure," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Like I said black sheep of the family, her and Dean were inseparable when they were younger," I said remembering when we were little and wondering what I would do if I never got a chance to see them again.

"Well he isn't showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh I already have a lead; I saw a surveillance camera out by the highway."

"Uh huh, county traffic cam."

"Yeah I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him…or whoever," I added quickly.

"Well I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department but let's do this the right way. Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here," she said handing me a form on a clip board.

"Officer please he's family, I've got to say he is usually the one looking out for me, you have to let me go with you," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Well tell me something your county has its fair share of missing persons, any of them come back?"

Instead of answering verbally she just looked down.

"I need Sam and he is coming back, I'm bringing him back."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I waited on a bench outside of the county works building while Kathleen, the officer who was helping me, looked up the traffic cams by the bar.

"I was just kidding when I said I wanted them to disappear, if anyone is listening please bring them back," I said softly.

I knew it wasn't going to work but I had to try. I felt so lost without them, I mean sure I have worked a job by myself before but I always could call my dad or Dean for back up but this time I was completely alone and that terrified me. I thought about calling my dad but figured if he wouldn't help when Dean was dying then why would he help now.

"Hey Stephanie," Kathleen called over to me to get my attention.

"Did you get anything?" I asked hopefully.

"I think we got something, these traffic cams take an image every three seconds as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time your cousin Sam disappeared," she said handing me print outs of the images.

"This really isn't what I'm looking for," I said flipping through the pictures.

"Just wait look at the next one, that was taken right after Sam left the bar and look at the back end of it, now look at the plates," she pointed out.

"The plates look new they are probably stolen," I said.

"So whoever is driving that rust bucket must be involved," Kathleen concluded as an old black work van drove past.

"You hear that engine?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of a whining growl isn't it?"

"Sure," she answered not sure where I was going with it.

"I'll be damned the kid was right," I whispered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ok the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here and your pick up didn't appear that one so…" Kathleen said as we drove down the highway in her cruiser.

"So they must have pulled off somewhere but I don't see any other roads here," I said looking over the map.

"Well a lot of these back road properties have their own private roads."

"Great," I sighed.

"So Stephanie," she started.

"Yeah…"

"I ran your badge number it's routine procedure when we are working with state police for accounting purposes and what have you and they just got back to me," she said pulling off to the side of the road and stopping the car, "It says here your badge was stolen and there is a picture of you."

She turned the screen on the laptop so I could see the picture of a heavy set, African American male.

"I had a sex change and I have that Michael Jackson skin disease," I tried even though I knew I was busted.

"Ok will you step out of the car please," Kathleen said taking her seatbelt off.

"Look you want to arrest me that's fine I'll cooperate I swear but please, please, please let me find Sam first," I begged.

"I don't even know who you are or if this Sam person is missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I am lying about this," I said seriously willing myself not to breakdown and cry.

"Identity theft…you're impersonating an officer."

"Because I would do anything to find him, sure we get under each others skin but I would give anything to see him right now and I'm afraid that if we don't find him soon…" I trailed off wiping away a few tears that had escaped, "He's my family he is all I have left."

"I'm sorry you've given me no choice I have to take you in…after we find Sam Winchester," she said buckling her seat belt.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ok Kathleen look I don't mean to press my luck…" I started the next morning as we headed out to look for Sam and Dean again.

"You're luck is so pressed," she cut in.

"I was just wondering why you are helping me out," I asked.

"My brother Riley disappeared three years ago, a lot like Sam, we searched for him but nothing. I know what it's like to love someone and to never be able to see them again."

I was almost sorry I asked what if I was truly alone. What do I do? Would dad let me come with him? What if he doesn't care? What if I never get to tease Sam again? What if Dean, the one person I could always count on no matter what, was dead?

"Hey are you ok?" Kathleen asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"I'm fine," I lied as we continued down the road.

We drove in silence until I saw what looked to be a driveway.

"Hey pull off here," I pointed, "This is the first turnoff I've seen so far."

Kathleen pulled the cruiser over and we both got out to look down the driveway but it was too long and all you could see were trees.

"You stay here I'll check it out," she instructed.

"No way in hell," I said. I wasn't just going to stand by the car if there was a possibility Sam and Dean were at the other end of this driveway.

"You're a civilian and a felon I think, I'm not taking you with me."

"You're not going without me," I declared standing my ground.

"Alright you promise you won't get involved, you let me handle it."

"Yeah I promise," I lied and gave her the old Winchester smile.

"Shake on it," she said with her hand out.

I shook her hand and she slapped one end of the cuffs on me and one onto the handle of the door.

"This is fucking insane," I grumbled, "Kathleen I really think you are going to need my help!"

"I'll manage," she answered locking the cruiser and walking down the driveway.

I waited until I could no longer see her before taking a bobby pin out of my hair, biting off the little plastic part at the end and picking the lock on the cuffs. As soon as I was free I made my way quickly but quietly down the driveway mentally kicking myself that I didn't have my gun with me. That's when I heard it, the same whining growl from before; I crouched down behind some brush just in time as the van went up the driveway towards the road. I waited in the brush and watched as a man got out of the passenger side of the van and into Kathleen's cruiser. Both vehicles past me again and I made sure no one was around before getting back out on the driveway and headed towards the closest building that looked like a barn. At least with Kathleen there was strength in numbers but here I was all alone, unarmed and in the middle of freaking no where.

"Could things get any worse?" I whispered and as if on cue it started to rain, "Oh of course."

I crept through the barn door to see chains hanging from the ceiling. I carefully walked further into the barn when I noticed three large metal cages, one with Dean, one with Sam and one with Kathleen.

"Dean…Sam," I exclaimed in relief and ran over to stand between their cages, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Sam smiled.

"Damn it's good to see you," Dean added.

"You have no idea trust me," I said.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked.

"I know a trick or two," I shrugged.

"And I thought Dean was dead…" she continued.

"He is, Dean is a common name in our family," I quickly covered.

"But you only said you were looking for one cousin," she remarked.

"Listen Kathleen you can sit there and question me all you want or you can shut up and I can try and get you out of the damn cage, ok?"

I went to look at the locks on the cage but it was easy to tell it wasn't going to be a simple pick.

"These locks are going to be a bigger bitch than I am," I proclaimed.

"I doubt that," Dean mumbled.

"You know I could leave you in there," I said and then smiling at the look on Dean's face as if to say 'you wouldn't dare'.

"Well there is some kind of automatic control right there," Sam said pointing to a box posted on a beam.

"Have you seen them?" I asked.

"Yeah…they are just people," Sam answered.

"And they jumped you…both of you?" I asked in shock.

"Shut up and get us out of the damn cage," Dean hollered.

"What do they want?" I asked as I pressed every button I could in the box but nothing happened.

"I don't know they let Jenkins go but it was some sort of a trap," Sam answered.

"Did you see anything else out there?" Dean asked.

"There's about a dozen junk cars hidden out back with plates from all over so I'm guessing when they take someone they take their car too," I answered.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there about ten years old?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah actually I did…it was your brother's wasn't it…I'm sorry," I said sadly, "This thing takes a key to turn it on, do you know where it is?"

"No idea," Sam answered.

"Can't you just like short circuit it or something?" Dean asked.

"No but that reminds me I did have to hotwire the Impala," I said waiting for the explosion.

"You…you…you what?!" Dean bellowed.

"Hey you are the one who got jumped by some hillbilly and forgot to leave me the keys," I shrugged.

"Nice job telling him while he is still in the cage," Sam laughed.

"Hey you still owe me pie," I said pointing at Dean.

"Aren't you the one that wished we would disappear in the first place," Dean challenged.

"I never meant it!" I exclaimed.

"Relax Le he is just kidding," Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Whatever I better go find this key," I said walking back towards the barn door.

"Hey be careful!" Dean called after me.

"I'll be fine I promise," I called back in a loud whisper.

I snuck into the basement of the house and started looking around with a new sense of safety. Even with Dean and Sam locked up, I knew that they were alright and that was enough for me. In the basement I found Polaroid pictures of their victims along with piles of eyeglasses and jars of organs.

"Well this is a whole new level of creepy," I muttered.

I made my way up the basement stairs and into the main part of the house. I could hear what sounded like forties music playing and someone chopping something. I grabbed a pickaxe that was leaning against the wall and tip toed down the hallway running into a mobile made of jaw bones.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

Next to a jar full of loose teeth was an old lunch box full of keys. As I reached out to grab the keys I heard a floor board squeak behind me. I turned around and raised the pickaxe to see a young girl.

"Shh…it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered putting the axe down.

"I know," she smiled pulling out a knife, "Daddy! Daddy!"

I was quickly tackled to the floor from behind only to be pulled up by my hair and punched in the stomach. I threw a couple of punches myself before being hit over the head with something knocking me out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I came too tied to a chair with three hillbilly looking men and the little girl staring at me.

"Come on let us hunt her," one of them begged.

"Yeah she's a fighter," another one smiled.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, that's what this is about you assholes hunt people?" I asked in disbelief.

"You ever killed before?" the oldest of the men asked me.

"That depends on what you mean," I answered.

"I've hunted all my life just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear I even got a cougar once but the best hunt is human. Oh there's nothing like it holding their life in your hand, seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark makes you feel powerful and alive," the eldest replied.

"You're sick you know that," I stated.

"We give them a weapon, give them a fighting chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down from father to son, of course only one or two a year never enough to bring the law down we're not sloppy," he continued and I figured out he was the father and the two others must be his sons.

"Well don't sell yourself short you are plenty sloppy," I said hiding my growing fear.

"Are you a cop?" he asked getting right in my face.

"If I tell you do you promise not to make me into an ashtray?"

One of the sons hit me in the face for my comment.

"The only reason I don't let my boys take you here and now is there is something I need to know," the father said walking over to the fire place and grabbing a poker before walking back and holding it directly in front of my eye, "Tell me any other cops going to come looking for you?"

"Oh bite me…no, no, no wait you actually might."

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family…alright you want to play games we'll play some games, looks like we are going to have a hunt tonight after all boys and you get to pick the animal one of the boys or the cop," the father said.

"Look nobody is coming for me ok, it's just us," I answered not being able to hide my fear any longer.

"If you don't choose I will," the father said burning my shoulder with the poker from the fire.

I screamed out in pain, "You son of a bitch!"

"Next time it's your eye," the father threatened.

"Ok the guy the shorter guy," I answered quickly knowing Dean had a fighting chance.

"Go do it," the father said handing one of the sons the key that was around his neck, "Don't let him out though shoot him in the cage."

"What? I thought you said you were going to hunt him, I thought you were going to give him a chance!" I screamed.

"Nate, when you are done with the short one, shoot the tall one and the bitch too," the father called after him.

"You hurt my brothers I swear I'll kill you myself, I'll kill you all!" I yelled as I heard gun shots from the barn.

"Nate…Nate!" the father yelled with no reply, "Jared you come with me, Missy you watch her."

"Yes daddy," she smiled evilly and stood right in front of me with her knife out.

I heard more gun shots from the barn and started struggling with my ropes.

"Sit still," the girl growled.

"Eat me," I replied as I broke through my ropes and head butted her.

I went to run towards the door when I felt a searing pain in my side, I looked down to see the girl's knife sticking out of my side before I had a chance to react she pulled it out and stabbed me again in the side causing me to fall to the floor in pain. I reached my arm up and dropped one of the jars filled with teeth on her successfully knocking her out.

"Leah!" I heard Dean calling me and even in the great deal of pain that I was in a smile came across my face knowing he was ok.

"In here," I called out holding my side and trying to stay conscious from the amount of blood I had already lost.

"Oh my God what did they do to you?" Dean asked dropping to his knees at my side.

"I guess I have no luck with knives," I breathed out trying to joke.

"Let me take a look," Dean said moving my hand away and the look on his face said everything his word weren't, "It's not that bad we can patch that up in no time ok angel."

"I'm cold De," I managed to get out.

"Don't even think of going anywhere you promised me you would be fine and now is not the time to start breaking your promises," Dean said as he held pressure to my side.

"What the hell happened?" Sam exclaimed as he made his way into the house and knelt on the other side of me.

"Sammy," I smiled. I didn't care what happened to me; I did my job and made sure they were ok and that's when everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. This was going to be my first original chapter for this story but it ended up being way too short, so I added it to the beginning of the episode Shadow in hopes that an extra long chapter would save me from being burnt at the stake ;) As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 16

**General Point of View**

"We need some help over here!" Dean yelled as he carried an unconscious Leah into the emergency room.

"What happened?" a nurse asked coming over to meet him.

"She was stabbed," Sam answered.

"Julie page Dr. Stone to the ER and tell him we have a stab victim," the nurse said as she helped Dean lay Leah on a gurney.

"She's not a victim she has a name!" Dean yelled as he watched his sister being wheeled off.

The brothers anxiously waited for what seemed like an eternity before someone finally came to fill them in.

"Family for Miss Simmons," Dr. Stone called out.

"That's us," Sam said standing to meet the doctor. Dean had almost forgotten the name they had used all he could think about was the guilt he felt.

"What's your relation to the patient?" he asked.

"We're her brothers, is she ok?" Dean asked.

"She must have an angel watching over, the knife missed all major organs and we were able to stop the bleeding. She has some internal stitches that will dissolve on their own and only about ten or so external stitches."

"But…" Sam asked picking up on the apprehensive look on the doctor's face.

"She did lose a great deal of blood and with her rare blood type…I'm afraid we are a small facility, we already have a call out to the closest hospital but the sooner she gets a transfusion the less chance she has for complications."

"Complications?" Dean asked with concern.

"Wait, I can donate we have the same blood type," Sam stated.

"Are you positive?" Dr. Stone asked.

"One hundred percent, she did the same thing for me when we were in middle school," Sam answered remembering back to one of his first hunts and how badly it had turned out.

"Excellent, please come with me," Dr. Stone instructed and led Sam further into the hospital leaving Dean by himself.

He contemplated whether or not to go find where they were keeping Leah, he needed to see she was ok with his own two eyes but decided to wait until Sam got back and they would go together. So instead he took out his cell phone and called his father only to get the all too familiar voicemail recording.

"This is John Winchester, I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean 555-8976 or my daughter Leah 555-1160, they can help."

"Hey dad look I know Le called when I was in the hospital and you weren't able to make it but it's Leah dad. We are at the Hibbing town hospital in Minnesota; if you get this please come she is going to need you."

**Leah's Point of View**

I woke up in the middle of a field full of poppies and for a second I thought I was in the Wizard of Oz.

"Hello?" I called out, "Sam?...Dean?"

I tried to remember how I got there and it all came back to me; hillbillies who hunt people, Sam and Dean in cages, and me getting stabbed…twice. I lifted my shirt to check the wound but there was nothing there.

"Oh God am I dead?" I exclaimed.

"No sweetheart you aren't," I heard a woman laugh.

"Who's there?" I yelled getting ready to fight.

That's when she appeared in front of me glowing like an angel.

"Mom?"

"My beautiful baby girl," she smiled.

"But…but how?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I called in a few favors, this is not your time Leah you have a bright future ahead of you and work left to do."

"Can't I stay with you?" I cried.

"Oh baby," she sighed as she pulled me into a hug, "I need you to take good care of your brothers they are going to need you."

I clung onto her for dear life, the first time I could remember being able to hug my mom. I breathed in deeply and my nose was met by the smell of strawberries and her hair was as soft as silk. She let me go, kissed the top of my head and turned to walk away.

"No please come back," I begged trying to run after her.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard before she disappeared.

"Mommy?...Mom!"

**General Point of View**

Being able to use the blood Sam had donated the doctors were able to do the transfusion, now the only thing to do was to wait for Leah to wake up. Dean and Sam each had a chair on either side of her bed as they waited.

"This was too close," Dean whispered.

Sam just nodded in agreement as he held on to Leah's hand.

"Mmm," Leah moaned.

With an instant both brothers were out of their chairs and standing over her.

"That's it wake up," Dean cooed as he stoked her cheek with his thumb.

**Leah's Point of View**

"Mom?" I called out opening my eyes.

Sam and Dean shared a look of sorrow and concern.

"It's just us freckles," Sam said sadly while rubbing circles on the back of my hand he was still holding.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Dean said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder.

"Just be lucky Sam is here," Dean replied.

"I am," I smiled letting go of Dean to hug an impatiently waiting Sam, "But can I ask why?"

"I was able to return the favor," Sam answered.

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about, how are you feeling?" Sam asked searching my eyes for any indication of pain.

"A little fuzzy," I answered truthfully.

"It's probably all the medication they have you on but I'm going to get the doctor and let him know you are awake," Dean stated and then left the room.

"Hey Sammy," I said unsure on how to bring this up.

"Yeah," he answered sitting on the side of my bed.

"I need to ask you something…did…I mean how…" I started but didn't know how to even form it into a question.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Smells are a memory trigger and I was just wondering…I mean if you can, do you remember what mom used to smell like?" I asked finally.

"Strawberry shortcake," Dean answered from the doorway.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath picturing her in that field I was in as a smile formed across my face.

"Why do you ask?" Sam questioned not wanting to push me too much since I was willingly talking about our mom.

"Just wondering," I shrugged.

**Four days later**

"Guys please just go," I pleaded.

"What…where?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere, you haven't left me alone since I woke up and I love you for it but I'm going insane you need to go," I answered.

"Well tough," Dean smirked putting his feet up on my bed.

"If I promise not to check myself out will you go?" I tried again.

I saw Dean and Sam share a look as if they were having a mini conversation without words.

"Fine," Dean grunted getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Stay put please," Sam said sternly before kissing me on the top of the head and following Dean out the door.

"Finally," I smiled turning the TV on and flipping through a few channels before finding a movie to watch.

Somehow Sam managed to keep Dean out for two whole hours, just enough time for me to watch my movie. It had just ended when they walked back into the room to see me crying.

"I told you we shouldn't have left," Dean said to Sam before coming over to console me.

"What happened? Are you in pain?" Sam asked.

"I w-w-ant a N-N-Noah," I cried.

"We brought you pie and decent coffee and those chick magazines you like," Dean said pulling everything out of the bag they brought back with them hoping to put a smile on my face.

"But I can't believe it he built the house even though he never knew if she was coming back and she did but she forgot everything but he never gave up on her and they died together," I rambled on through the few tears that were coming out.

"Babe, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked completely confused.

"I want to find my Noah," I replied more calmly then I had before.

"What's a Noah?" Dean asked just as confused if not more so than Sam.

"I was watching The Notebook," I answered as I took a bite of the pie he had brought me.

"All this over a movie?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You should have told him Noah was some kind of car, I'm sure he would have gone out and bought it for you," Sam laughed.

"So when do I get out of here?" I asked.

"When the doctor says so," Sam replied.

"Oh come on Dean got to check himself out when he was dying and as far as I know I'm not dying anytime soon so…" I said.

"So we wait and hear from the doctor," Dean finished as there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Simmons, how are you feeling?" Dr. Stone asked walking into the room and looking over my chart.

"As good as new," I replied earning looks from both brothers that told me if I was lying I was going to pay.

"Well all your numbers look good…any discomfort around the wound?"

"It's sore but nothing unbearable," I shrugged.

"Then I guess it's your lucky day, I'll get you a prescription for some pain killers just in case and then you will be free to go," Dr. Stone smiled shaking my hand before exiting the room.

**SUPERNATURAL- One week later**

"I'm still not sure about this," Dean sighed as we pulled down one of the side roads in Chicago.

"Sammy took my stitches out this morning, I'm fine De I promise," I tried.

"Fine as when you told dad you were fine and needed surgery or you promise as when you went into the house alone and got stabbed," Dean scoffed.

"Dean either she comes with us and we can watch her or you leave her all alone in a motel room where I'm sure she can find some kind of trouble to get into," Sam said.

"I still don't like this," Dean mumbled as he parked the car.

He hadn't let me out of his sight since I left the hospital, only when I took a shower did I get away from him and even then he stood right outside the bathroom door.

"Alright so this is the place," Sam said getting out of the car.

We found the lady that owned the apartment building, told her we were with the alarm company and she let us into the girl's apartment.

"Thanks for letting us look around," I smiled as she opened the door.

"Well the police said they were done with the place so…" she stated and led us into the next room that had blood everywhere, "You three said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right," Dean nodded.

"Well no offense but your alarm is about as useless as boobs on a man."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well that's why we are here maybe we can find out what went wrong so we can stop it from happening again."

"Now ma'am you found the body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Right after it happened?" Sam asked again.

"No a few days later, Meredith's work called she hadn't showed up, I knocked on her door and that's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open…any sign of a break-in?" Dean asked.

"Nope windows were locked, front door was bolted and the chain was even on it we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?" I asked.

"Like I said bang up job your company is doing."

"You see any overturned furniture, broken glass…any signs of a struggle?" Dean asked.

"Everything was in perfect condition, except Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam asked and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes did he not see the blood stains everywhere.

"Meredith was all over…in pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job but I'll tell you if I didn't know any better I would have said a wild animal did it."

"Ma'am you mind if we take sometime and give this place a once over?" Sam asked clearly trying to get her out of the apartment.

"No go right ahead, knock yourselves out," she replied before heading back downstairs.

"So the killer walks in and out of the apartment, no weapons, no prints, nothing," Dean concluded.

"I'm telling you the minute I found that article I knew this was our kind of gig," Sam said.

"Think I agree with you," I said as the EMF reader started beeping.

"You said you talked to the cops?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah nothing we don't already know except one thing, Meredith's heart was missing," I answered.

"Her heart?" Sam questioned.

"Yup."

"Landlady said it looked like an animal attack, werewolf?" Dean asked.

"No the lunar cycles not right," I replied.

"See if you can find any masking tape," Dean said as he stared intently at the blood on the floor.

"Here," Sam said tossing him a roll.

Dean started connecting the blood spots with the tape like a weird version of connect the dots.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Dean asked.

"Actually no," I answered.

"Me either," Sam added.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So I talked to the bartender," Dean said coming back over to our table where Sam was flipping through dad's journal and I was re-reading the articles.

"Did you get her number?" I asked without looking up.

"I'm a professional and I am offended that you would think that," Dean stated and then started to smile, "Alright yeah."

"You mind doing a little thinking with your upstairs brain Dean," Sam said shaking his head.

"There's nothing to find out, Meredith worked here she waited tables, everyone here are friends, she didn't do or say anything weird before she died. What about that symbol did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope it wasn't in dad's journal or any of the usual books," Sam answered.

"I told you that earlier," I added.

"Well there was a first victim before Meredith right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah his name was Ben last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal the door was locked and alarm was on," I replied.

"Any connection between the two of them?" Dean asked.

"Not that we can tell," I sighed, "Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress, they never met, didn't have any mutual friends, they practically lived in different worlds."

Sam suddenly got up from the table and walked across the bar.

"Sam?" I asked following him with my eyes but he didn't answer.

I saw some blonde girl with short hair give him a hug and I wanted to go investigate but of course that meant Dean following me because God forbid I walked ten feet away from him.

"Gosh Sam what are the odds we would run into each other?" she asked as I stood next to Sam.

"Yeah I know I thought I would never see you again," Sam replied.

"Well I'm glad you were wrong," she flirted.

I cleared my throat loudly wanting Sam to introduce us.

"Honey, cover your mouth," she said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Meg this is my sister Leah and brother Dean," Sam said pointing to each of us.

"This is Leah?" she asked.

"So you've heard of me," I smiled.

"Oh yeah I've heard of you, how you treat your brother like shit," Meg scoffed.

"I'm sorry?" I asked trying to refrain myself from hitting her right then and there.

"Why don't you just let him do what he wants to do? Who died and made you queen bitch?" she retorted.

"You," I answered as I tried to take a swing at her but Dean held me back and Sam stepped in front of me.

"Meg it's alright," Sam said putting his hands up.

"Ok…awkward…we're going to go get a drink," Dean said pulling me away.

"Get off me," I said trying to shrug him off.

"Once I know you won't turn around and deck her," Dean replied keeping his hands firmly placed on my shoulders.

"He is seriously taking that bitches number?!" I exclaimed looking back over to where Sam was standing.

"Ok guess we are going to wait outside for him," Dean said leading me towards the exit and Sam met up with us once we reached the door.

"Who the hell was she?" I yelled.

"I don't know I only met her once but meeting up with her again…I don't know it's weird," Sam answered as we walked towards the car.

"And what was she saying, I treat you like shit? So you were bitching about me to some random bitch?" I asked.

"I'm sorry it was when we had that huge fight when I tried to find dad in California but listen…"

"Well is there any truth to what she's saying, do I stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do?" I yelled interrupting him.

"No of course not, now would you listen," Sam yelled back.

"What?" I asked infuriated by the whole ordeal.

"I think there is something strange going on here, like our kind of strange, like maybe even a lead," Sam answered.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked finally speaking up.

"I met Meg weeks ago literally on the side of the road and now I run into her in a random Chicago bar, I mean the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural, you don't think that's a little weird?"

"Random coincidence, it happens," Dean shrugged.

"Or she could be supernatural and I could kill her," I mentioned.

"Don't get too excited Leah I could be wrong I'm just saying there is something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on," Sam continued.

"Maybe she's not a suspect maybe you've got a thing for her. Maybe you have been thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain," Dean smirked.

"Do me a favor and see if there really is a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol from Meredith's apartment."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to watch Meg," Sam answered.

"Yeah you are," Dean laughed patting him on the back.

"Didn't know you were into bitches," I mumbled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey," Sam answered his phone.

"Let me guess your lurking outside her apartment," I said into my cell phone.

"No…yes."

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection."

"You find anything on her or what?"

"Unfortunately for me she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook; I even pulled up her high school picture. Now why don't you grab a few condoms that Dean keeps hidden under the front seat, go knock on her door and don't come back until you aren't so broody."

"What about the symbol any luck?" he asked ignoring me.

"Yeah that I did have luck with, it's very old school like two thousand years before Christ old school. It's a symbol for a Davea."

"What's a Davea?"

"It translates to demon of darkness, and they are animalistic savages, kind of like demonic pit bulls. Here's the thing though this Davea's have to be summoned or conjured."

"So someone has been controlling it?"

"Yeah and from what I can tell it's pretty risky business too, they tend to bite the hand that feed them."

"What do they look like?"

"Nobody knows, nobody has seen one for a couple of millennia but summoning a demon that ancient, somebody really knows there stuff. I think we have a major player in town. Now like I said don't come back until you have some fun."

"Bite me."

"No bite her, just don't leave teeth marks just enough so…" I said until I looked at my phone and saw he ended the call, "He hung up on me!"

"How did you know about my secret stash?" Dean asked.

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought you didn't like this Meg chick," Dean inquired.

"I don't but knowing Sam he hasn't gotten any since he was with Jessica and we could really use a happy Sam," I answered.

"You're sick you know that," Dean snorted.

"Hey I meant to ask you guys…did anyone call dad while I was in the hospital?" I asked and knew my answer as Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Le I…" he started but I cut him off.

"It's not big deal," I smiled hoping he wouldn't see right through it but I knew he did, "I am going to lie down for awhile."

"You alright?" he asked as he watched me curl myself into a ball under the covers with my back to him.

"Just tired," I lied with a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

I really must have been tired because I woke up the next morning to Sam and Dean talking.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Davea," Dean said.

"So I can kill her?" I asked groggily rolling over to face them.

"We didn't mean to wake you," Sam said apologetically.

"It's fine, what's this about Meg summoning it?" I asked propping myself up by my elbow.

"It looks like she was using a black altar to control the thing," Sam answered.

"Tell her about the bowl," Dean said.

"Bowl?" I questioned.

"She was talking into it the way witches used to scribe into crystal balls, she was communicating with someone."

"With who the Davea?"

"No you said those things were savages this was someone else, someone who is giving her orders, someone who is coming to that warehouse," Sam replied.

"Holy crap," Dean mumbled and started flipping through folders that were on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"I got the complete records for the two victims and we missed something the first time. The old man spent his whole like in Chicago but look where he was born," Dean said handing the folder to Sam.

"Lawrence, Kansas," Sam read.

"And Meredith the second victim turns out she was adopted, guess where she was born, that's right same place, Lawrence," Dean continued.

"Holy crap," I breathed out.

"I mean it is where the demon killed mom, where everything started, so you think Meg is tied up with the demon?" Sam questioned.

"Then would I be able to kill her?" I asked trying not to think about the fact we could be very close to finally meeting up with the thing that killed our mother.

"No but I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg and have ourselves a little friendly interrogation," Dean replied.

"No we can't, we shouldn't tip her off. We have to stake out that warehouse and see who…or what is showing up to meet her," Sam disagreed.

"I'll tell you one thing, I don't think we should do this alone," I said as I got out of bed, grabbed the address of the warehouse off the table and called my dad.

"Hey dad, we think we have a serious lead on the thing that killed mom. The address is 1435 West Erie in Chicago, Illinois."

"That was a short message," Sam stated as I hung up.

"Nothing else to say," I shrugged.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Big night," Dean commented as he loaded his shotgun.

"God, can you imagine if we actually found that damn thing?" Sam asked excitedly as he checked his own gun.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves and what do you think you are doing?" Dean said as he took my gun.

"Getting ready," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You're not going," Dean said simply.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"We don't know what we are up against, you are not one hundred percent and I said no," Dean replied.

"If this is the fucking thing that killed mom _and_ Jess I'm not sitting this one out. Take all my weapons if you want but then I'll be going in unarmed," I threatened.

"What if this was all over with tonight? I would sleep for a month, go back to school just be a person again," Sam said as if he didn't hear Dean and I arguing right in front of him.

"You're going back to school?" I asked once I realized what he said.

"Yeah once we're done hunting the thing," Sam answered, "Why is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope good for you," I replied sarcastically.

"Well what are you going to do once it's over?" Sam asked me.

"It's never going to be over Sam, there's always going to be something else out there."

"But there's got to be something you want for yourself," Sam said.

"Yeah I don't want you to leave the second this thing is over!" I screamed.

"Sam, why do you think I came and got you from Stanford in the first place?" Dean asked.

"Because dad and Leah were in trouble, cause you wanted to find the thing that killed mom," Sam replied.

"Yeah there's that but I wanted us to be together again, to be a family again. You weren't there listening to her cry in the bathroom at night when she thought dad and I were asleep because of how much she missed you. You weren't there when she had surgery or when we had to patch dad up in the backseat of the Impala because he refused for us to take him to the hospital. Sam I know you two argue, you always have and you probably always will but please think twice before walking out on your family again," Dean declared.

"I don't want to hunt, I never have. When this is all over you two are going to have to let me go my own way," Sam said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We snuck into the warehouse and heard Meg chanting in what sounded like broken Latin. We hid behind some old crates with our guns aimed at her while we waited to see who was going to show up.

"Guys hiding is a little childish don't you think?" Meg asked not turning around.

"Well that didn't go as planned," I whispered.

"Why don't you come out," she asked.

We stood up from where we were hiding and walked towards her without lowering our gun, Sam and Dean both slightly in front of me.

"Sam I have to say this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah tell me about it," he scoffed.

"So where's your little Davea friend?" Dean asked.

"Around but that shotgun's not going to do much good."

"Don't worry sweetheart, shotguns not for the demon," Dean smirked.

"Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You," she replied as I felt something hit me across the face and everything go black.

I came too tied to a pole in the warehouse with Sam tied on the pole to the right of me and Dean tied to the pole on the left.

"Look who woke up to join the party," Meg said as I opened my eyes.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way but your girlfriend's a bitch," I smirked.

"This whole thing was a trap, running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you had to say, it was all a set up wasn't it and that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't mean anything it was just to draw you in that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothing?" Sam questioned.

"Baby I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us; good for you it's Miller time, why don't you kill us already?" Dean asked.

"Not very quick on the uptake are we, this trap isn't for you."

"Dad, it's a trap for dad," I realized.

"Oh sweetheart your dumber than you look because even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this he's too good," Dean smiled.

"He is pretty good I'll give you that but you see," she said standing over top of me and crouching down to look me in the eyes, "he has one weakness."

"Yeah what's that?" I asked.

"Well his two sons and his little girl," she answered playing with the charm on my necklace, "He lets his guard down around you, lets his emotions cloud his judgment and I happen to know he is in town and he will try and save you and the Davea will kill all of you nice, slow and messy."

"Get away from her," Dean growled.

"It's going to take more than some shadow to kill my dad," I promised.

"Oh the Davea is in the room right now, the shadow is the only part you can see."

"I said get away from her," Dean yelled.

"You know Sam," she smiled as she crawled over to Sam and sat on his lap, "I saw you watching me, changing in my apartment, it turned you on didn't it?"

What Meg didn't know was that while I was keeping her busy answering questions Sam was busy cutting his ropes so her answer was him head butting her.

"Sam the altar," I yelled.

He pulled him self up and flipped the table over destroying everything on top. Meg was dragged by an invisible force to the window before being thrown out it and landing on the sidewalk below.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he cut me loose.

"Yeah I'm getting used to be knocked out," I replied.

"Hey Sam next time you want to get laid find a girl who isn't so buckets of crazy," Dean said as he cut himself loose.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" I asked as Sam insisted on bringing the weapons bag into our motel room.

"I said it before and I'll say it again better safe than sorry," he answered.

Dean unlocked our door and immediately pushed me behind him when he noticed someone in our room.

"Hey!" he yelled and Sam turned the lights on to reveal my dad standing in our room.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed pushing past Dean and jumping into his arms like a little kid. At that moment in time I could care less if he never came to the hospital or never called me back he was here in front of me alive.

"Hey little girl," he said as he hugged me back before putting me down and taking my chin in his hand, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy," I replied with the first genuine smile on my face in a long time.

"Hey boys."

"Dad," Dean sighed and walked over to hug him.

"Hi Sam," dad nodded at him.

"Hey dad."

"Dad it was a trap I didn't know, I'm sorry," I said trying to break the tension in the room.

"It's alright I thought it might have been."

"You were there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive, she was the bad guy right?"

"Yes sir," Dean and I answered simultaneously.

"Good, well it doesn't surprise me it has tried to stop before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

"It knows I'm close, it knows I'm going to kill it not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it. I'm sorry for leaving you little girl but it was no longer safe and I knew your brother would take care of you."

"He has, they both have," I answered and seeing Sam and Dean trying to hide their smiles.

"Listen Sammy last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"It's good to see you again it's been a long time," dad said getting a little choked up.

"Too long," Sam agreed and they embraced each other.

"About time," I whispered to Dean who smiled and threw his arm around me.

As soon as Sam and dad broke apart something threw dad across the room and then Sam against the wall.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"No!" Dean yelled at the same time.

I went to run to my dad when I felt claws ripping into my back. I could hear my dad screaming out in pain as I reached out trying to find Dean.

"Shut your eyes," Sam yelled as he lit a flare, "These things are shadow demons so lets light them up!"

"Sam get dad, I've got Leah," Dean yelled as I felt him scoop me up and run for the door.

"Daddy…Sam!" I screamed trying to look around Dean.

"There right behind us," Dean reassured me but I wouldn't stop screaming for them until I finally saw Sam helping dad a few feet behind us.

We made it out to the car and Dean set me down on the truck.

"Alright come on we don't have much time as soon as the flare is out they will be back," Sam said quickly as he threw the weapons bag in the backseat.

"Wait, dad you can't come with us," I said sadly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Little girl you're beat to hell," dad said taking my chin in his hand.

"We'll be alright," I said moving my head and holding back my tears.

"Leah we should stick together, it's what you have always wanted to go after this thing together!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam we almost got dad killed in there!" I screamed, "Don't you understand they aren't going to stop, they are going to use us to get to him. I mean Meg was right he's…he's strong without us around."

"Dad no after all the time we spent looking for you, after everything that has happened, I have to be part of this fight," Sam pleaded.

"Sammy this fight is just starting and we are all going to have a part to play, you need to trust me, you need to let me go," dad instructed before looking over to Dean, "Keep them safe."

"Always," Dean nodded.

Sam helped me off the trunk and into the backseat as dad got into his truck and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**I know I have said it before but give HUGE props to Wondertogondor for all her amazing reviews that keep me writing! Check out her sisfic 'The Family Winchester'**

Chapter 17

"I'm bored," I whined from the backseat of the Impala. I had already read my magazines cover to cover three times.

"I've got an idea," Dean smirked.

He grabbed a plastic spoon and stuck it in Sam's mouth as he slept.

"Wait," I whispered as I took out my cell phone and took a picture.

"Good?" Dean asked and as I nodded he turned up the music.

"A fire of unknown origin took my baby away," I sang along with the chorus as Dean played the drums on the steering wheel, successfully waking up a pissed off Sam.

"Ha-ha very funny," Sam scoffed as Dean turned the music back down.

"It was," I laughed as I gave Dean a high five.

"Guys we aren't kids anymore we aren't going to start that crap up again," Sam protested.

"Start what up?" Dean asked.

"That prank stuff, it's stupid and it always escalates," Sam replied.

"Aww, Sammy is scared of getting my Nair in his shampoo again," I teased causing Dean to start laughing again.

"Just remember you started it," Sam warned.

"Bring it on baldy," Dean smirked.

"And Leah is fair game," Sam added.

"When have I not been?" I asked remembering the time Sam super glued my cell phone shut.

"Half the stuff I wanted to do Dean wouldn't let me," Sam answered, "But if you two want to start this crap again then I'm not holding back."

I couldn't help but smile sure Sam and I played pranks on each other and Sam and Dean played pranks on each other but Dean never played one on me and I never played one on him, it was like some unwritten rule.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson," Dean answered.

"Texas is so boring," I complained.

"Give us the low down again," Dean said.

"Alright about a month or two ago a group of kids go poking around this local haunted house…" Sam started.

"Haunted by what?" Dean interrupted.

"Apparently a pretty misogynistic spirit, legend goes it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar," Sam continued.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing by the time the cops got there the body was gone, so cops are saying that the kids were just yanking chains," Sam replied.

"Maybe the cops are right," Dean said.

"Maybe but I read a couple of the kids first hand accounts, they seem pretty sincere," Sam reasoned.

"Where did you read these accounts?" Dean asked.

"Well I knew we were going to be passing through Texas so last night I surfed some…paranormal websites and I found one," Sam answered.

"What's it called 'I saw a ghost dot com'?" I chuckled.

"Hellhounds lair dot com," Sam reluctantly replied.

"Streaming right out of mommy's basement, I can't believe you even read those things," I remarked.

"Look we let dad take off, which was a mistake by the way, and now we don't know where the hell he is. So in the meantime we need to find ourselves something to hunt, there's no harm checking this thing out," Sam stated completely wiping the smile off my face.

"Sam, dad could have been seriously injured or killed if we stayed with him," I said.

"We could have looked out for each other like the three of us do but no you sent him away," Sam exclaimed.

"Do you not remember the last couple of months?" I yelled, "How about you being able to call 'Bloody Mary' into her mirror or the shapeshifter that looked like Dean that tried to kill me or the damn bugs that tried to kill us all!"

"Leah," Dean tried.

"No I'm not done. What about your freaky dreams and dragging us back home or you remember Max, yeah that was fun. Dean almost died, I was in the hospital, and a killer truck came after us. Oh but my favorite memory of the last couple months would have to be in the asylum when you fucking shot me! So please tell how dad sticking around would have changed all that because all I can see is that he could have been hurt or killed trying to save us."

Both of them were silent for a minute trying to figure out what to say.

"Whoa, wait did you say Sam shot you?" Dean asked.

"It was rock salt!" Sam proclaimed.

"You shot her?!" Dean exclaimed.

"So not the point right now," I sighed.

"You're right the point is we are here to work a job and that's what we are going to do," Sam stated.

"Ok…so where do we find these kids?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Same place you always find kids in a place like this," Sam answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Drop me off at the drug store while you two talk to the kids," I said.

"Why don't you want to come with us?" Sam asked.

"I need to pick up a few things," I replied.

"So we will go afterwards," Dean stated.

"I need tampons," I lied but it was fun watching both brothers squirm in their seats.

"We will call you when we are done," Dean said as he pulled up in front of the convenient store.

"See ya later," I said as I closed my door.

I went straight for the health and beauty section and picked up every shampoo, conditioner and body wash that was strawberry scented. Even though I was just trying to get a rise out of my brothers, the comment about the tampons made me realize I was a little later than usual so I picked up a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side and few other odds and ends I would need for our prank war. I paid for my items and was going to walk over to the drive-in diner where the boys would be but decided against it when I realized I would have to carry my four bags of stuff with me. I sat down on a bench outside the store and waited when my phone finally started to ring.

_You took it with you when you left; these scars are just a trace. Now it wanders lost and wounded this heart that I misplaced._

"Joe's whore house you strip 'em we tip 'em," I answered seeing Dean's name come up on the caller ID.

"W-w-what?"

"What's up loser," I laughed clearly catching him off guard.

"Well the only thing that matched in the kids' stories is that some guy named Craig told them about it so we are going to go talk to him."

"Wait pick me up first."

"You done? I mean you got all your…girly…stuff."

"Yeah I'm done."

"Ok, be there in a minute," he said as he hung up the phone.

_Doesn't anyone know how to say goodbye anymore_, I thought as I closed my phone and when I looked up I saw the Impala pulling up in front of the store.

"What did you do buy the whole store?" Sam joked as I lugged my bags into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Can I help you with anything?" a guy asked as we walked into the music store, a very cute guy I might add.

"Yeah were looking for Craig," I replied as I took my hair down.

"That's me," he smiled.

"Well we're reporters with the Dallas morning news, I'm dean, and this is Sam and Leah."

"No way I'm a writer too, I write for my school's lit magazine," Craig said.

"Were doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know about one," Sam said.

"You mean the hell house?" Craig asked.

"That's the one," Dean nodded.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Can you tell us the story?" I questioned twirling my hair in my fingers.

"Stop with the flirting bullshit or I'm locking your ass in the car," Dean muttered in my ear.

"Well supposedly back in the '30's this farmer, Mordecai Murdock, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children, so I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"Six women in the same house I would have gone off the deep end too," Dean confessed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned ignoring Dean's comment.

"Well he figured it would be best if his girls died quick rather then starve to death so he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung them up one after another and then when it was all finished he turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where did you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin Dana told me, I don't know where she heard it from. You got to realize I didn't believe this for a second," Craig answered.

"But now you do…" I said trying to figure out what changed his mind.

"I don't know what the hell to think. I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, that girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank I swear to God I don't want to go anywhere near that house ever again."

"Thanks," Dean nodded as we walked away.

"Hey Leah," Craig called after us.

"Yeah," I answered walking back over to him.

"If you ever want to do an exclusive give me a call sometime," he winked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you don't want to pass on your virus to him do you?" Sam asked coming to stand next to me.

"He's kidding, Craig I…" I fumbled over my words as he uneasily walked away.

"Sam one, Leah zero," Sam smiled.

"That was weak," I said shaking my head.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Can't say I blame the kid," Sam said as we walked up to an old, run down house.

"Yeah so much for curb appeal," Dean agreed as he pulled out the EMF reader.

"You getting anything?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's not good I think that thing still has some juice to it," Dean said motioning to a transformer.

"Yeah that'll do it," Sam sighed.

"So let's go check it out," I stated and started walking towards the house but stopped when I realized they weren't following, "What's the problem?"

"Maybe you should wait outside," Sam mentioned.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because this thing goes after girls," Dean answered.

"Yeah to hang them up, I only have bad luck with knives remember?" I tried to joke, "Seriously I'll be fine, let's go."

"Famous last words," Dean mumbled as he walked past me to go in first.

On the walls were tons of symbols, candles laid out along the mantle and not a whole lot of furniture.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger during his time," Dean commented.

"And after his time too," Sam said pointing to one of the symbols, "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60's."

"Exactly why you never get laid," Dean stated.

"What about this one?" I asked pointing to another one, "I've seen it before but I can't remember where."

"No can't say that I have," Sam answered and I took my phone out to take a picture of it.

"It's paint and it's fresh," Dean commented scratching at it with his nail, "You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind but the cops might be right about this one."

"Or not," I whispered hearing a crashing noise from the other room.

Sam immediately grabbed onto my arm as if I was going to disappear in front of his eyes. Dean gave us a head nod to indicate he was ready and they busted through the kitchen door. I was ready to fight whatever was in there and was met with two guys with flashlights who about jumped out of their skin when they saw us.

"Cut!" one of them yelled, "It's just a couple of humans."

"What are you doing here?" the other one asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked and Sam finally let go of my arm.

"Uh we belong here…we are professionals," one replied.

"Professional what?" I questioned.

"P.I.'s …Paranormal Investigators," he smiled handing me a business card.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said.

"Ed Zedmore and Harry Spangler," Sam read off the card, "Hellhounds lair dot com, you guys run that website."

"Yup," Ed smiled.

"Well we're huge fans," Dean said sarcastically.

"We know who you guys are too," Ed stated.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Amateurs, looking for ghosts and cheap thrills," Ed replied.

"Yeah so if you don't mind we are trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here," Harry said.

"Yeah what do you have so far?" Dean asked.

"Harry why don't you tell them about EMF," Ed said.

"EMF?" Sam asked scrunching his eyebrows forward.

"Electromagnetic Field, special entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read by an EMF detector," Harry explained pulling out his EMF reader and showing it to us, "It's hot in here, I've got a 2.8."

"Have you guys ever actually seen a ghost before?" I asked trying not to bust out laughing.

"Once, we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table," Ed started.

"By itself," Harry added.

"Well we didn't actually see it but we heard it and something like that…it changes you," Ed finished.

"I think I get the picture we should go and let them get back to work," Dean said leading us out of the kitchen.

"You know I think I would pay money to have an actual ghost go after them," I laughed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well I couldn't find a Mordecai but I did turn up a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30's he did have children but only two of them…both boys and there is no record that he ever killed anyone," Sam filled us in as he came out of the library, "What about you?"

"Well those kids didn't really give us a good description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station, no matching missing persons it's like she never existed," Dean answered as we walked to the car.

"We did our digging this one is a bust those geeks from last night probably made up the whole thing," I stated as I went to get in the car but Sam stopped me.

Dean got in, turned the car on and jazz music started blaring from speakers but when he went to turn it off the wipers started going and the blinkers turned on. Sam busted out laughing and got in the car.

"That's all you got that's weak, that's bush league," Dean sneered.

"Hey!" I exclaimed sliding in the backseat.

We got back to the motel and I took all my bags from the convenient store into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I took out the pregnancy test and peed on the stick first and decided to take a shower why I waited for it to be ready. I tried every shampoo, conditioner and body wash I had bought but I was getting frustrated when I couldn't find the same scent that I remembered from my mom. I got out of the shower and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw the test was negative. I threw it in the garbage, got dressed and shuffled my way back into the room.

"Why does it smell like a candy shop in here?" Dean asked as he walked in the room carrying a case of beer.

"Ask Leah she was in there the whole time you were gone," Sam replied.

"It's my only escape from you two," I said sardonically.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What happened?" Dean asked as we went back to the haunted house and saw it surrounded with cop cars.

"Some poor girl hung herself in the house," a man answered.

"Suicide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and she was a straight A student with a full ride to U.T. too," the man replied before walking away.

"So we definitely missed something," I declared.

We waited until dark so we could check the house out again. There was only one squad car left with one cop who was patrolling the outside.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwing around in there," Sam whispered as we hide behind some brush.

"Yeah but we still have to get in there," Dean whispered back as we heard the guys from the other night trying to sneak into the house.

"I've got an idea," I smirked and then yelled, "Who you going to call?"

"Ghostbusters," Dean whispered as the cop went running after Ed and Harry.

We made sure that the cop was out of sight before running into the house.

"I've seen that symbol before, it's killing me," I announced.

"Come on we don't have much time," Sam said.

We made our way down in the basement with our guns at the ready just in case.

"Hey Sam I dare you to take a swig of this," Dean said holding up a jar with God knows what in it but it was orange in color.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked.

"I double dare you," I replied until we heard a rustling noise over in the corner.

Dean put the jar down and we aimed our guns at a cabinet. Sam opened the cabinet to reveal a couple of rats at the bottom. I screamed and nearly knocked Dean over jumping on him to get away from them.

"I hate rats," I shivered as I climbed off of Dean.

"You rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.

"Most definitely," I answered.

"Leah!" Sam yelled and I turned around to see Mordecai standing behind me with an axe.

We all shot at him but nothing happened until he disappeared on his own.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt!" I yelled.

"I don't know, come on, come on, come on," Dean instructed trying to lead us back to the stairs when he got knocked over by the spirit.

"Dean!" I screamed as I ran over to him as Sam was fighting with the spirit.

"I'm fine but we have to get out of here," Dean replied as I helped him up.

Somehow Sam managed to get away and we ran as fast as we could up the stairs, out of the house and into Ed and Harry.

"Get that thing out of my face," I yelled throwing the camera Ed was holding to the floor as we continued to run past them.

I turned around to see the cop come back and arrest Ed and Harry.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What the hell is this symbol it's bugging the hell out of me," I sighed as I sat on one of the beds drawing the symbol on the motel stationary.

"This whole damn job is bugging me," Dean stated, "I thought you said Murdock only went after chicks."

"It does," Sam replied.

"Well that explains why it went after you and Leah but why me?" Dean asked as he headed for the bathroom.

"Hilarious," Sam scoffed.

"Leah Marie Winchester!" Dean hollered.

"What?" I replied getting off the bed.

"What the fuck is that thing in the trash?!" Dean exclaimed.

_Shit_, I thought to myself I knew I forgot to do something. I meant to empty the trash after I was done in the bathroom but got distracted by the fact I couldn't find the right scent.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"Your sister is pregnant," Dean replied with anger lacing each word.

"I am not it was negative!" I protested.

"You thought you were pregnant?" Sam questioned.

"No Sam but I wanted to be sure," I answered.

"I'll be back," Dean stated as he walked to the door.

"Dean there's nothing to be mad about!" I argued but it was no use he had already slammed the motel room door.

"So much for you always being prepared," Sam sighed.

"I am! God would you let it go it's not a big deal," I exclaimed.

"What would you do if you actually were?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I answered softly, "So what's going on with this case?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Sam there is no subject, fill me in what did you find."

"Well the legend also says that he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists? What's up with that? And the ax too, I mean ghosts are usually pretty strict following the same patterns over and over. I'm telling you the way the story goes…wait a minute," Sam said clicking a few things on the laptop.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone added a new post on the Hellhounds site. Listen to this; they say Mordecai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity," Sam read.

"That explains why he didn't follow us out of the house," I said sitting down on the bed.

Dean came back a few minutes later and threw a paper bag at me.

"What's this?" I asked peeking into the bag and seeing five different brands of pregnancy tests.

"You aren't going anywhere until you pee on every damn stick and they are all negative," Dean replied.

"You're kidding me right?" I questioned.

"Go now," Dean growled pointing to the bathroom.

I sighed but got off the bed and did as instructed, waited the ten minutes and showed him they all said negative.

"Happy now?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Thrilled," he scoffed.

"That asswipe," I mumbled realizing where I had seen the symbol before.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I think I know where this whole thing started."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey Craig remember us?" I asked walking into the music store.

"I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions," Craig replied.

"Don't worry we're just here to buy an album is all," I smiled.

"We are?" Sam asked.

"Give me a minute," I said flipping through the records.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized it doesn't mean anything," I said as I picked up the album I was looking for and walked over to Craig with both brothers following me, "it's the logo for Blue Oyster Cult. So tell me Craig you into B.O.C. or just scaring the hell out of people?"

"I should have known that," Dean mumbled.

"Now why don't you tell us about that house without lying through your ass this time," I said.

"Alright umm, my cousin Dana was on break from T.C.U. I don't we were just bored looking for something to do so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted so we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums some from Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we made up some story to go with that so they told people who told other people and then these two guys put it on their stupid website and it just took on a life of its own. I mean I thought it was funny at first but now that girl's dead. It was just a joke we made the whole thing up, we never meant for anyone to get hurt I swear."

"Alright," Dean sighed as we turned to leave.

"If none of it was real then how the hell do you explain Mordecai?" Sam asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

When we got back to the motel Sam went to take a shower and once Dean heard the water running he took out some itching powder from his jacket and sprinkled it on Sam's boxer briefs.

"So I was thinking what if Mordecai is a Tulpa?" I yelled loud enough so Sam could hear me in the shower.

"Tulpa?" Sam asked.

"It's a Tibetan thought form, hurry up in there so we can go get something to eat," I answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked noticing Sam walking funny.

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't bust out laughing, I waited at the counter for our food and dropped a few crushed up Ex-Lax pills into Sam's coffee.

"Nothing I'm fine," Sam stated.

"Tell us more about these Tulpa's," Dean said as I distributed our food.

"So there was this incident in Tibet in 1915, a group of monks visualized a golem in their heads and they meditated on the thing so hard that they brought it to life. That was twenty monks; imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordecai and it spreads, goes online now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Ok so you're telling us that just because people believe in Mordecai he is real?" Dean asked.

"It's my best guess," I answered watching Sam drink his coffee.

"People believe in Santa Claus, how come I'm not getting hooked up every year?" Dean questioned.

"Because you're a bad person," Sam replied.

"And I'm guessing that one of the symbols that they drew is the Tibetan symbol that magnifies people's thoughts," I added.

"It would explain why it keeps changing," Sam agreed.

"Ok so why don't we just get this symbol off the wall and off the website," Dean suggested.

"It's not that simple once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own," I answered.

"We can't kill an idea," Dean declared.

"No but I've got a plan," I smirked, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We need to find a copy store," I answered.

"Man I think I'm allergic to our soap or something," Sam complained.

Dean and I couldn't help it anymore and busted out laughing as we walked away.

"You did this?! You're a freaking jerk!" Sam yelled after us.

"Oh Sammy you have no idea," I smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam had a little bathroom issue so we dropped him off at the motel before Dean and I went to talk to Ed and Harry. I knocked on their trailer door and no one answered.

"Come on guys we know you are in there," Dean yelled and they finally opened the door.

"Look at that action figures in their original packaging," I laughed, "but seriously we need to talk."

"We are a little busy here," Ed said.

"We need you to shut down your website," Dean stated.

"Why should we trust you guys? You are the ones that made us spend a night in a holding cell," Harry exclaimed, "I had to pee in front of people!"

"We have an obligation to our fans…to the truth," Ed stated.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both of your asses," I promised.

"Leah forget it, I mean you could even tell them that bit about Mordecai but they aren't going to help us," Dean said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah you're right," I nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait what thing about Mordecai?" they asked following us.

"Don't do it Leah," Dean warned.

"If they agree to shut the website down…" I started.

"We will do it!" Harry interrupted.

"Look it's a pretty big deal and it wasn't easy to dig up so I need your word that you are going to shut everything down," I said.

"Promise," Ed announced.

"We got Mordecai's original death certificate from the '30's and according to the coroner the cause of death was a self inflicted gun shot wound. A .45 pistol and to this day he is terrified of them and they say that if you shoot him with these iron rounds you can kill the son of a bitch," I lied.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"If you pull that string one more time I'm going to kill you," Sam exclaimed as Dean kept pulling on a string above our table that made a little fisherman laugh.

"Well at least you're feeling better Sam," I smiled and pulled the string again earning a high five from Dean.

"You need more laughter in your life your way too tense," Dean stated.

"So did they post it yet?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know they would?" Sam asked looking at the website.

"Please those two were so easy," I replied as I took a sip of my drink and started choking.

"You alright?" Dean asked as I caught my breath and I turned to see Sam laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked still coughing.

"Hot sauce," he answered between laughs.

"So how long do we have to wait for the story to take affect?" Dean asked once he knew I was alright.

"Probably night fall," I shrugged.

"Nice," Dean said picking his beer up and cheering with Sam and me unfortunately for him he couldn't put the beer back down, "You didn't!"

"Oh I did," Sam laughed holding up the bottle of super glue and pulled the string to make the fisherman laugh again.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We went back into the house with flashlights in one hand and our guns in the other.

"I don't think I have any skin left on my palm," Dean complained.

"I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole," I said looking around.

"So you think Mordecai is home?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," someone answered and I turned around to see Ed and Harry.

"What are you trying to do get yourselves killed, I almost shot you!" I exclaimed.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal," Ed replied with his hands up.

Just then Mordecai appeared and the three of us unloaded our guns on him and he disappeared for a minute but not for good like we had planned.

"Didn't you post that bullshit story I gave you?" I asked angrily.

"Of course we did," Ed answered.

"But then our server crashed," Harry added as they both turned and ran out of the house.

"Great so these don't work," I sighed tucking my gun in the small of my back, "Now what?"

"I have an idea," Dean said walking over to the counter, grabbing lighter fluid and doucing the floor with it.

"So what you're just going to burn the whole place down?" I asked as he pushed us out the door and lit a match setting the house on fire.

"Mordecai can't haunt a house if there is no house to haunt," Dean replied once we were a safe distance away.

"And what if the legend changes again and Mordecai is able to leave the house?" Sam asked.

"Then we will just have to come back," Dean answered.

"It kind of makes you wonder, of all the things we hunted how many existed just because people believed in them," I said as I watched the house burn.

"Truce?" Sam asked.

"Truce," Dean and I nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! I hope it doesn't get too confusing I do a lot of flashbacks in this chapter and I tried to clearly label each part. As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 18

_Dean sat at Sam's bedside with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. I leaned against the wall in disbelief my whole body shaking not being able to comprehend what had happened, my brother, my best friend was dead._

"Leah!" Dean shouted from the driver's seat.

I shot up from the backseat gasping for air as if I had been under water for too long.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked turned fully around in his seat, worry clearly etched on his face.

"Sammy?" I asked relieved that he was sitting in front of me alive. I threw myself at him engulfing him in an unsuspecting hug.

"God Le you're shaking," Sam exclaimed as he hugged me back.

"I'm fine," I stated releasing my hold on him, not missing the concerned glances that Sam and Dean were sharing, "We there yet?"

"Welcome to Fitchburg, Wisconsin," Dean answered.

"I still don't know why we are here," Sam sighed.

"Because dad sent us coordinates," I replied.

"But I ran Lexus Nexus, checked local police reports, the newspaper I couldn't find a single red flag," Sam stated before turning to look at me again, "Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"Yeah I double checked they point to Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates unless it was important," I answered.

"Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steaming pile of nothing, if dad is sending us hunting for something I don't know what," Sam continued.

"Well maybe he is going to meet us there," I suggested.

"Yeah 'cause he has been so easy to find up to this point," Sam scoffed.

"Don't worry I'm sure there is something here worth killing," Dean said as he parked the car.

"What makes you so sure?" Sam questioned.

"Because I'm the oldest which means I'm always right."

"No it doesn't," Sam disputed.

"It totally does," Dean nodded as he got out of the car and headed for the coffee shop.

"Come on Leah you can't believe that dad is actually going to meet us here," Sam said while we waited for Dean to come back.

"It was just a suggestion Sam," I replied getting out of the car to stretch my legs.

"Do I have to remind you again that you are the one that said dad should leave," Sam remarked following me out of the car.

"No you don't," I said softly as I looked at the playground.

"Well I'm still not ok with the fact that you did! We should be helping him kill the thing that killed mom and Jess!" Sam exclaimed as Dean came back to the car with our coffees.

"Can we please just not fight right now?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"You feeling alright?" Dean asked leaning on the hood of the car after sharing another concerned glance with Sam.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because fighting, as annoying as it is, is what you two do," Dean replied.

"I just don't want to fight anymore," I shrugged still thinking about my nightmare and how I was praying it was just a nightmare. I turned and looked back to the playground, "What time is it?"

"Uh, ten after four," Sam answered after checking his watch, "Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" I asked motioning to the almost empty playground.

"School's out by now isn't it?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah so where is everybody this place should be crawling with kids right now," I said as I started to walk towards the playground, "I'll be right back."

"It sure is quiet out here," I commented to the only parent there.

"Yeah it's a shame," she agreed.

"Why's that?"

"You know kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing."

"How many?"

"Just five or six but serious…hospital serious, a lot of parents are getting pretty anxious they think it's catching."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dude I am not using this ID," Sam whispered loudly as we walked into the Dane County Memorial Hospital.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"Because it says bikini inspector on it," Sam replied.

"Don't worry she won't look that close at it," I tried to reassure him, "She probably won't even ask to see it just give her the good old Winchester smile."

"It's all about confidence," Dean said pushing him towards the woman behind the desk as we waited a few feet away.

"Hi I'm Dr. Jerry Kaplan with the Center for Disease Control," Sam said to the woman.

"Can I see some ID?" she asked and I had to elbow Dean who was stifling a laugh.

"Yeah of course," Sam smiled and quickly showed her the card covering the word bikini with his thumb, "Now can you direct us to the pediatrics ward please."

"Just go down the hall, turn left and up the stairs," she smiled back and Sam walked over to meet us.

"See told you it would work," Dean smirked.

"You're a bigger fan of computers then I thought," I commented as we walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Jerry Kaplan is widely known in the computer industry as a serial entrepreneur, executive, technical innovator and author," I answered.

"What are you a walking encyclopedia?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"It was in the paper," I shrugged as we walked up the stairs and almost immediately ran into the doctor.

"Dr. Highdecker," he introduced himself, "I'm glad you guys are here I was just about to call the C.D.C. myself, how did you find out anyway?"

"Someone from Atlanta called and beat you to the punch," Dean replied and I sighed inwardly, that didn't even make sense we were in Wisconsin no where near Georgia but the doctor seemed to buy it.

"So you say you have six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah in five weeks, first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia but now…"

"Now what?" I questioned not taking my eyes off the poor kids.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics, their white cell counts keep going down, their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are wearing out."

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked as a nurse came over to have the doctor sign off on some papers.

"Never this severe."

"The way it spreads…that's a new one for me," the nurse added.

"What do you mean?" I asked unable to watch the kids anymore.

"It works its way through families but only the children, one sibling after another," she answered.

"Do you mind if we interviewed a few of the kids?" Dean asked.

"They're not conscious," she replied.

"None of them?" I asked in shock.

"No," she shook her head.

"Can we talk to the parents?" Dean tried.

"If you think it will help," Dr. Highdecker stated.

"Yeah who was your most recent admission?" Dean asked and the doctor filled us in before pointing out the father.

"Hey are you the father of Mary and Bethany?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes I am," he answered, "Who are you?"

"We are from the C.D.C. and just trying to help anyway we can," I replied gently.

"I really should get back to my girls," he said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"We understand that and we really appreciate you talking to us, now Mary is the oldest," I asked.

"Thirteen," he answered.

"And she came down with it first and then Bethany?" I asked making sure we had it right.

"Yeah the next night."

"Within twenty four hours?" Sam questioned.

"I guess…look I already went through all this with the doctor."

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind," Dean tried, "How do you think they caught a pneumonia…were they out in the cold anything like that?"

"No we think it was an open window."

"Both times?" Dean asked.

"The first time I don't really remember but the second time for sure and I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked.

"It's a second story window…no ledge no one else could have, now please I need to get back to my girls," he replied walking away.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural," Sam said as walked back down the stairs to leave the hospital, "Might just be pneumonia."

"No I had pneumonia and from what I remember I wasn't unconscious from it," I replied.

"No but you were in bed for a good four weeks with a fever, chills, coughing that gross stuff up and just walking to the bathroom made you short of breath," Dean said remembering back and I swear I picked up on a bit of guiltiness in his voice.

"Dad sent us here for a reason and I think we might have found it maybe something opened that window," I suggested, "And I know one thing for sure."

"What?" Sam asked.

"That guy we just talked to, I bet it will be awhile before he goes home."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked as he ran the black light along the girl's bedroom door.

"No nothing," Dean replied as he swept the room with the EMF reader.

"I do," I announced as I opened the window to see a handprint with freakishly long fingers, "I was right it's not pneumonia."

"It's rotted," Sam said coming over to look at it.

"What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" I asked.

"I know why dad sent us here, he's faced this thing before, he wants us to finish the job," Dean said uneasily.

**General Point of View- Flashback.**

"Alright you know the drill Dean; anybody calls you don't pick up, if it's me I'll ring once and then call back, you got that?" John asked as he packed his duffle.

"Mmhhmm," Dean nodded, "Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first."

"Come on dude look alive this stuffs important," John said.

"I know it's just we've gone over it like a million times and you know I'm not stupid," Dean defended himself.

"I know you're not but it only takes one mistake you got that?" John asked and Dean nodded, "Alright if I'm not back Sunday night…"

"Call Pastor Jim," Dean finished.

"Daddy why you going?" Leah asked wrapping herself around John's leg.

"I have to work little girl," John sighed as he picked her up and gave her a quick squeeze, "Now you be good for Dean ok?"

"But he makes me eat that green stuff," Leah whined wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

John just laughed, put her down and watched her run over to the couch and jump on an unsuspecting Sam.

"Leah stop I'm watching 'toons!" Sam complained trying to push her off.

"But I wanna play," Leah announced bouncing up and down on the couch.

"No arguing while I'm gone," John instructed.

"Yes sir," Sam and Leah recited before Leah started jumping again.

"I wish," Dean mumbled.

"Lock the door, the windows, close the shades and most important…" John said turning his attention back to Dean.

"Watch out for Sammy and Le," Dean answered.

"Something tries to bust in?" John tested him.

"Shoot first ask questions later," Dean replied.

"That's my man," John smiled before exiting the motel room and Dean locking the door behind him.

**SUPERNATURAL- Present time- Leah's Point of View**

"So what the hell is a Shtriga?" Sam asked as we got out of the car in the motel parking lot.

"That's a good question," I commented.

"It's kind of like a witch I think, I don't know much about them," Dean answered walking to open the trunk of the car so we could grab our bags.

"Well I've never heard of it," Sam stated as if that meant it didn't exist just because he hadn't.

"Dad hunted one about sixteen maybe seventeen years ago in Fort Douglas, you both were there you don't remember?" Dean asked.

"No that would make me like six and Leah five," Sam shook his head.

"There's nothing about it in dad's journal and if dad went after it why is it still breathing air?" I questioned, nothing my dad had ever gone up against had made it out alive, to my knowledge.

"Because it got away," Dean said.

"Got away?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah Leah it happens," Dean answered, "I don't know what to tell you maybe dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning."

"So what do you remember?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I was a kid alright," Dean replied as he walked into the office to get us a room.

"You know he is a really bad liar sometimes," I said leaning against the car.

"Maybe he just doesn't remember," Sam said leaning next to me.

"Or doesn't want too," I sighed.

**General Point of View- Flashback.**

"When's dad going to get back?" Sam asked as we sat at the small table in the motel room while Dean was getting our dinner ready.

"Tomorrow," Dean answered as he scooped Spaghettio's into Sam's bowl.

"When?" Sam asked.

"I don't know he usually comes in late though, now eat your dinner," Dean said.

"I'm sick of Spaghettio's," Sam complained.

"You're the one that wanted them," Dean argued.

"I'll eat them," Leah said waving her arm in the air.

"I want Lucky Charms," Sam said.

"There is no more Lucky Charms and Leah you need to eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Dean said trying to sound parental.

"Yes there is I saw the box," Sam argued.

"Yeah well there is only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet," Dean argued back.

"Sammy you know De is chief when daddy isn't here," Leah said shaking her head.

"Yeah and he said eat your sandwich so eat it before I make you," Sam threatened.

"Sam!" Dean yelled causing Leah to jump.

"You don't have to be mean," Leah pouted.

"Here you don't want Spaghettio's then you will eat her sandwich or I will make you," Dean said putting the plate in front of Sam and giving Sam's bowl to Leah, "Here you go angel."

"Thank you," Leah said softly sniffling back a tear.

"You know I wouldn't eat that it's made of alien brains," Sam whispered when Dean had his back turned.

Leah stared at her bowl with her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked when he turned back around to see the scared look on his sister's face.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Leah said with fear evident in her voice.

"What did you do?" Dean asked turning his attention to Sam.

"Nothing," Sam smiled taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Sam!" Dean hollered.

"Told her it was alien brains," Sam said laughing.

Dean sighed and placed the last bowl of cereal in front of Leah and took the bowl of Spaghettio's for himself.

"But you didn't have any," Leah said pushing the bowl away from her.

"It's fine," Dean said trying to hide the look of disgust on his face as he ate the Spaghettio's something he had never liked.

"But what if the aliens come back for them?" Leah asked quietly.

"No aliens are going to get you while I'm around," Dean said shaking his head at the thought of aliens.

"Promise?" Leah asked knowing Dean would never break a promise.

"Promise," Dean nodded.

"So did we get a prize?" Leah asked splashing milk everywhere as she ate the sugary cereal.

"Yeah here," Dean said tossing her the small plastic bag.

She opened it to see a figurine of one of the Thundercats.

"Here Sammy it's a kitty from your 'toons," she smiled handing it to Sam.

"Thanks freckles," Sam said taking the toy and avoiding the look he was getting from Dean, he had just scared her but that didn't matter she knew he would like it and gave it to him anyways.

**SUPERNATURAL- Present time- Leah's Point of View**

"Well you were right, it wasn't very easy to find but you were right, a Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian but legends about them date back to ancient Rome," Sam read of his laptop in our motel room, "They feed off of spiritus vitae."

"Spiri- what?" Dean asked.

"Spiritus vitae, it's Latin it translates to breath of life, kind of like your life force or essence," I replied.

"You know Latin?" Dean questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Some," I nodded.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids bodies were wearing out?" Dean asked once he wiped the shock look off his face that I knew Latin.

"It's a thought, you know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, and pneumonia takes hold…" I stated.

"Shtrigas can feed off anyone but they prefer children," Sam said reading off the laptop again.

"Probably because they have stronger life forces," I agreed.

"Yeah and get this Shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man," Sam continued.

"No that's not right," Dean said shaking his head, "She is vulnerable when she feeds."

I looked over to Sam and gave him a look as if to say, 'see told you he knew more'.

"What?" Sam asked Dean while rolling his eyes at me.

"If you catch her while she is eating you can blast her with consecrated rod iron," Dean replied.

"Ok how do you know that?" I asked getting frustrated that he wasn't telling us everything.

"Dad told me…I remember," he answered.

"Anything else dad might have mentioned?" I questioned sarcastically.

"No that's it," Dean said flipping through a book, "You know there was a time when you wouldn't question me."

"Ok so assuming we can kill it when it eats we still have to find the thing first," Sam said interrupting, "and Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they aren't hunting."

"What kind of human disguise?" Dean asked.

"What you don't already know and are just keeping it from us," I scoffed.

"What happened to you don't want to argue?" Dean questioned.

"I was talking about Sam," I stated.

"Right, let's go back to that, why is that again?" Dean challenged.

"No reason," I shrugged and looked away.

"You can't lie to me Leah Marie I know your every tell."

"So what kind of human disguise, Sam?" I asked ignoring Dean.

"It could be anything but it's usually a feeble old woman which is probably how the witches as old croans legend got started," Sam answered.

"Check this out," Dean said grabbing a map of the area, "I marked down all the addresses of the victims, now these are the houses that have been hit so far and dead center the hospital. When we were there I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person in a hospital, no way!" I exclaimed with mock disbelief.

"Yeah better call the Coast Guard," Sam laughed.

"Ok smart asses she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall," Dean said annoyed at the fact Sam and I were teaming up against him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean led us to the room where he saw the old lady and Sam shut the door behind us.

"I don't like this I'm not shooting some old lady," I whispered to Dean who of course ignored me.

Sam pulled out his own gun and motioned for me to do the same.

"No way," I whispered loudly standing back.

Dean got real close the woman's face checking for God knows what when she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Dean gasped and jumped about four feet back and I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff? They're always trying to steal my stuff," she yelled.

"No ma'am we're maintenance we're sorry we thought you were sleeping," Sam said apologetically while Dean ran his hand over his face.

"Nonsense I was sleeping with my peepers open," she laughed, "And fix that crucifix would ya…I've asked four damn times already."

Dean tapped the cross and it fell back the way it was supposed to be. We drove back to the motel, Sam and I laughing the whole way.

"I was sleeping with my peepers open," Sam laughed as we got out of the car.

"I almost smoked that old gal I swear…it's not funny," Dean complained.

"No you're right," I nodded.

"I am?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's hilarious," I replied starting another laughing fit between Sam and me.

"Hang on," Dean said as he walked towards a young boy sitting on a bench outside of the motel office.

"What's he doing?" I asked Sam who just shrugged so we followed him over.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked kneeling in front of the kid.

"My brother's sick," he answered with red eyes as if he had been crying. My heart instantly broke for him.

"The little guy?" Dean questioned and I assumed he had met them when he got the room for us.

"Pneumonia, he's in the hospital…it's my fault."

As soon as we heard the word pneumonia Sam and I shared a look.

"Oh come on how?" Dean asked.

"I should have made sure the window was latched, he wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."

"Listen to me, I can promise you that this is not your fault, ok?" Dean tried to reassure him.

"It's my job to look after him," the boy said and Dean nodded.

"Michael I want you to turn on the 'No Vacancy' sign on while I'm gone, I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms," the woman who owned the motel said as she rushed out the door.

"I'm going with you," Michael said getting off the bench and standing by his mom's SUV.

"Not now Michael," the woman sighed.

"But I've got to see Asher!" Michael yelled.

"Hey Michael I know how you feel I'm a big brother too but you've got to go easy on your mom right now ok?" Dean said walking over to them.

"Damn it," the woman exclaimed as she dropped her purse.

"I've got it," I said bending down and scooping everything up.

"Hey listen your in no condition to drive why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital," Dean offered.

"No I couldn't possibly…" she started until Dean cut her off.

"No it's no trouble, I insist."

"Thanks," she said handing the keys over to Dean and getting in the car.

"We're going to kill this thing; I want it dead you hear me?" Dean whispered to us before he got in the car himself.

"Library?" I asked Sam as we watched the drive away.

"I guess," he answered.

"I'm sorry about your brother," I said to Michael.

"Was that yours?" he asked.

"Yeah and him too," I smiled at Sam as Michael went back in the office.

We got to the library and Sam was flipping through some old books seeing if we missed anything about Shtrigas while I was looking through old newspapers when I called Dean, it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey, how's the kid?"

"Not good…where you at?"

"At the library with Sam trying to find out as much as we can."

"Yeah what do you got?"

"Well bad news I started with Fort Douglas about the time you said dad was there…"

"And?"

"Same deal and before that there was Augdonville and before that North Havenbrook every fifteen to twenty years it hits a new town. Dean this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg, in all these other places it goes on for months, dozens of kids before the Shtriga finally moves on, kids just…languish in comas and then they die."

"How far back does this thing go?"

"I don't know earliest I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890's, talk about a horror show…whoa."

"Leah?"

"Hold on," I said as I pulled up a picture from that was on the front page of the paper from back then, "I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed…one of the doctors is Highdecker."

"And?"

"And this picture was taken in 1893."

"You sure?"

"Yeah absolutely," I answered and heard him hang up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We should have thought of this before a doctor is a perfect disguise, you are trusted you can control the whole thing," Sam said when we were back in the motel room with Dean.

"That son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed taking his jacket off and throwing it on the chair.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there," I commented.

"Yeah well first of all I'm not going to open fire in a freaking pediatrics ward," Dean started.

"Good call," I nodded not even thinking about that.

"And secondly it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard is bullet proof unless he is chowing down on something and third I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing because I probably would have burned a clip in him off of principle alone," Dean finished as he paced the room.

"Getting wise in your old age," Sam said.

"Damn right," Dean agreed, "Because now I know how we are going to get it."

"What, how?" I asked.

"The Shtriga it works through siblings right?" Dean asked.

"Right…" Sam nodded unsure of where Dean was going with it.

"Well last night it went after Asher so I'm thinking tonight it's going to come after Michael," Dean said.

"Then we need to get him out of here," I said walking to the door.

"No that will blow the whole deal," Dean stated.

"What?" Sam asked, "You want to use the kid as bait?!"

"Are you fucking insane?" I almost yelled, "No, forget it that's out of the question!"

"It's not out of the question, Leah it's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance," Dean exclaimed.

"Michael is a kid and we aren't going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook," Sam said backing me up.

"Use me as bait instead," I offered.

"Dad didn't send me here to walk away," Dean growled at Sam before turning to me, "And you are NOT going to be bait."

"Send you here? He didn't send you here, he sent _us_ here," Sam argued.

"This isn't about you, either or you! I'm the one who screwed up, it's my fault and there's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me," Dean declared as he sat on the end of the bed.

"What are you saying Dean?" Sam questioned.

"How is it your fault?" I asked completely confused as I sat down next to him, "De you have been hiding something from the beginning, since when does dad bail on a hunt, since when does he let something get away? Talk to us, tell us what's going on…"

"It was the third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls all you two would do was argue and then Sam used to make you cry so you would follow me everywhere until you would decide to forgive him I just needed to get some air," Dean started, "I checked in on you and Sam and you were both out cold so I left the room, locked the door behind me and went to the office to play some video games."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sam said as he sat on the other bed.

"Yeah well when I got back to the room I noticed a light on in the bedroom, I quietly opened the bedroom door and saw this thing doing something to Leah while Sam was curled up still asleep on the other side of the bed. I grabbed the shotgun but hesitated, dad came barreling into the room yelling at me to get out of the way, he unloaded a clip in the thing but it had stopped feeding so it didn't do anything it just jumped out the window. The shots woke Sam up and dad pulled Leah into him and checked her over, whatever the Shtriga did it wasn't able to finish."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You got pneumonia but after awhile it went away and it was never bad enough where you needed to be hospitalized," Dean answered but refused to look at me like he thought I would be mad at him, "Dad just grabbed us and booked, dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the Shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never resurfaced until now, you know dad never spoke about it again, I never asked but he uh…he looked at me different you know which was worse not that I blame him. He gave me a direct order, I didn't listen and it almost got you killed."

"De, you were a kid," I tried.

"Don't…just don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me and he sent me here to finish it," Dean cut me off.

"But using Michael as bait, I don't know Dean, why don't one of us do it, we can be the bait and Leah can take Michael somewhere so they both aren't anywhere near here," Sam suggested.

"No it won't work it's got to get close enough to feed it will see us," Dean disagreed as he got off the bed and walked towards the door, "Believe me I don't like it but it's got to be the kid."

"I'll go with you," Sam sighed and followed him out.

When I was in the room alone I tried remembering back to when I had pneumonia. I couldn't remember the Shtriga or what had happened, all I could remember was Dean taking care of me while we were at Pastor Jim's but never thought anything of it since he always took care of us when we were sick, me and Sam both. Even to this day Dean took care of us when we were sick and I understood that dad would have been worried about me but I hated the fact that Dean felt so guilty. He was just a kid who had to grow up too fast, who would watch the Wizard of Oz with me and make dinner for us. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear them come back in the room.

"Well that went crappy," Dean sighed.

"What did you expect?" Sam asked, "You can't ask an adult to do something like that much less a kid."

"So now what?" I asked and there was a knock at the door.

Dean opened the door to see Michael on the other side.

"If you kill it will Asher get better?" Michael asked.

"Honestly, we don't know," Dean replied.

"You said you were a big brother," Michael said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"You would take care of your little sister and brother? Do anything for them?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I would," Dean answered. I couldn't help but smile and saw a smile come across Sam's face as well.

"Me too, I'll help," Michael stated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Now this camera has night vision on it so we will be able to see you as clear as day," Dean said as he put the camera on top of the book shelf and aimed it at Michael's bed.

"A hair to the right," Sam called from the room next door and Dean adjusted the camera.

"What do I do?" Michael asked.

"Just stay under the covers," I answered sitting on the side of his bed.

"And if it shows up?"

"Well we will be right in the next room and we're going to come in with guns so as soon as we do you roll off the bed and crawl under it," Dean replied coming to stand behind me.

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asked.

"We won't shoot you we're good shots," Dean smirked.

"No one will fire until your safe under the bed ok?" I tried to reassure him, "Have you ever heard a gun shot before?"

"Like in the movies?"

"It's going to be a lot louder than that so when you get under the bed I want you to cover your ears and do not come out until I come and get you ok?" I said and he slightly nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to it's ok I won't be mad," Dean added.

"No I'm ok, just don't shoot me."

"You have nothing to worry about with Dean around nothing bad can happen to you," I told Michael but was hoping Dean would pick up on the fact that no matter what I still trusted him with everything I had and more.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What time is it?" Dean asked as we watched the screen of the laptop in the next room for any movement.

"Three," I said pulling out my cell phone to check.

"Are you sure these iron rounds are going to work?" Sam asked and I wanted to kick him for questioning Dean obviously this case was personal for him.

"Consecrated iron rounds," Dean corrected him, "And yeah it's what dad used last time."

"You know I don't blame you right?" I asked.

"You should, I've never seen you so sick," Dean answered not turning to look at me, "When we go in there you are to stay behind Sam and I at all times, you hear me?"

"I will," I said.

"Hey Dean I'm sorry," Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" he asked.

"I've always given you a lot of crap about following dad's orders but I know why you do it," Sam answered turning his head to look at me sitting behind them.

"Oh God kill me now," Dean muttered.

"Guys look," I whispered pointing to the window in Michael's room where you could see the shadow of a large hand.

"Now," Sam whispered as we all had our guns ready.

"Not yet," Dean whispered back and we watched as the Shtriga got closer to Michael and the screen on the laptop started to get fuzzy.

Dean kicked the door open to Michael's room.

"Michael get down," I yelled from behind Sam and Dean and he hurried off the bed and crawled underneath like he was supposed to.

Dean and Sam unloaded their guns into the Shtriga's chest causing it to fall in between the bed and the wall.

"Michael you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Just sit tight," Dean instructed as he made his way further into the room to make sure the thing was dead.

When it didn't move Dean lowered his gun and looked over to Sam and me and in that second the Shtriga shot up and threw Dean into the bookshelf before going after Sam. I wanted to do something right away but knew I had to wait until it was feeding or it wouldn't do anything. I saw the Shtriga's mouth open and a wispy light start coming out of Sam's mouth. This was my chance I raised my gun and shot it right between the eyes.

"Sam you ok?" I asked nervously and got a thumbs up in response, "Dean?"

"Yup," he grunted as he pushed some shelves off of him.

"Good," I smirked as I unloaded the rest of my clip into the Shtriga before it disappeared for good.

"Michael you can come out now," Sam said as Dean came and put his arm around me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey Joanna, how's Asher doing?" Dean asked the woman who runs the motel the next morning as we were packing the car.

"Have you seen Michael?" she asked.

"Mom, how's Ash?" Michael asked running out of the office.

"Well I've got some good news your brother is going to be fine," Joanna smiled.

"Really?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Really, no one can explain it, it's a miracle," she replied and then turned to us, "they are going to keep him overnight for observation but after that he can come home."

"That's great," Dean said.

"How are all the other kids doing?" I asked.

"Good, real good, a bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward is going to be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Highdecker?" Sam asked.

"Oh he wasn't in today must have been sick or something," she answered and then turned her attention back to Michael, "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No same old stuff," Michael replied and I gave him a wink when his mom wasn't looking.

"Want to go see Ash?" Joanna asked.

"Now?" Michael asked before running and jumping in the front seat of the car.

"I better go before he hotwires the car," Joanna joked before turning to leave.

"It's too bad," Sam said as Dean closed the truck.

"Ah they'll be fine," Dean said as he walked to his side of the car.

"That's not what I meant, I meant Michael, he will always know there are things out there in the dark and he will never be the same you know?" Sam said as he opened the passenger side backdoor for me.

"Sometimes I wish I could have that kind of innocence," I admitted as I got in the car and both brothers followed suit.

"If it means anything sometimes I wish you could too," Dean said looking at me in the rearview mirror, "Both of you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 19

'Pour some sugar on me' by Def Leopard blared through the bar and I was dancing with Aaron or Alex maybe it was Andrew when Sam waved me over to the table he was sitting at. Dean and I made it over to him at the same time.

"Alright so I think I got something," Sam started.

"Oh yeah me too," Dean said looking back at the bar.

"Me three," I mumbled turning to wink at the guy I was just dancing with.

"You know I was thinking we should take a little shore leave, just a little one, what do you think, huh?" Dean asked.

"I'm game," I nodded.

"So what are we today Dean…are we rock stars?...are we Army rangers?" Sam asked.

"Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills," Dean laughed, "By the way she has a friend over there I can probably hook you up, what do ya think?"

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Oh come on Sammy she's hot, well in the bar skank kind of way, but you need to have a little fun," I said before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Just make sure you wrap it up."

"Guys stop I can get my own dates," Sam declared.

"Yeah you can you but you don't," Dean argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked and I gave Dean a look to just drop it, for now.

"Nothing," Dean said shaking his head.

"So what did you find?" I asked wanting to get this over with so I could get back to my guy.

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago. Their throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons and all doors and windows were locked from the inside," Sam replied.

"Could just be a garden variety murder and not our department," Dean suggested.

"Actually dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one was in 1912, second one in 1945 and the third in 1970 with the same MO as Sam's couple," I recited from memory.

"Alright it's worth checking out," Dean said.

"We can pick this up in the morning though right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged.

"Great," I smiled and turned to walk away when I heard Dean clear his throat, "What?"

"You remember our rules?" Dean asked.

"You have rules?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," I sighed, "If I'm not coming home I have to let you know either by a phone call or a text message and before you ask yes I have a weapon on me just in case."

Dean must have been satisfied with my answer since he went back up to the bar and turned on the Winchester charm. I was about to leave myself when Sam stopped me this time.

"Where?" Sam asked looking me up and down.

Granted I did have on flip flops, a jean skirt and a black halter but I'm still a Winchester and am always prepared. I pulled my skirt up slightly to show him I had a silver knife strapped to my thigh.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I was asleep in the backseat the next morning while Dean slept in the passenger seat and Sam went to check out the couple's house. Sam apparently thought it would be funny to honk the horn to wake us up.

"I hate you," I groaned as I covered my ears.

"Man that's so not cool," Dean agreed taking his sunglasses off and squinting from the brightness.

"How much did you guys drink last night?" Sam asked still laughing as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I don't know that guy I was with had me try these things called Washington Apples," I answered before leaning forward the rest my head on the seat.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea but they tasted good," I replied, "Sam please tell me you found something and that you didn't drag me away from a bed in a dark, quiet room for nothing."

"I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF and it's clean and last night while you two were…out…I took the history of the house; no hauntings, no violent crimes, and nothing strange about the Telesca's themselves either," Sam answered.

"So if it's not the people or the house then maybe it's the contents like a cursed object or something," Dean offered.

"House is clean," Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah you said that," I mentioned.

"No I mean it's empty, no furniture, nothing," Sam corrected.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Can I help you?" a man asked from behind us as we walked around the auction house, clearly underdressed.

"I'd like champagne please," Dean asked as a man in a penguin suit stood in front of us.

"Oh me too," I added.

"He's not a waiter!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm Sam Connors, this is my brother Dean and sister Leah, we are art dealers with Connors' Limited."

"You're art dealers?" the man asked skeptically.

"That's right," Sam nodded.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house, now this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look," Dean said stuffing another appetizer into his mouth.

"Oh finally," I said grabbing a champagne glass off of a tray as a waiter walked by before raising my glass to Mr. Blake and walking away, "Cheers."

"Don't you think you already had enough to drink you couldn't even sit up straight in the car," Sam whispered loudly as walked away.

"Can't be hung over if you're still drunk," I grinned.

"You wouldn't be drinking on the job if dad was here," Sam protested.

"Well as you so nicely keep pointing out, he isn't," I replied before walking over and linking arms with Dean while we continued to look through the items from the couple's house.

"Check this out," Dean motioned pointing to what appeared to be an oil painting of a family and Sam made his way over to us.

"A fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" a woman asked coming down the stairs behind us, Dean was about to nod when I elbowed him.

"Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood then Grandma Moses. But you knew that, just wanted to see if we did," I smirked as she came over to us.

"Guilty and clumsy, I apologize," she said, "I'm Sarah Blake."

"I'm Leah and these are my brothers Sam and Dean," I introduced pointing to each one as Dean stuffed another appetizer in his mouth and I finished my champagne.

"Well can we get you more mini quiche?" Sarah asked turning to Dean.

"I'm good thanks," he mumbled through a mouthful.

"More champagne?" she asked me.

"That would be great," I smiled and she got the attention of a nearby waiter and handed me another glass.

"So, can I help you with something?" Sarah asked turning to Sam and clearly flirting.

"Yeah, actually what can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" Sam asked oblivious.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds, even the rich ones."

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that," Mr. Blake answered joining our small group.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're not on the guest list and I think it's time to leave," Mr. Blake replied.

"Well we don't have to be told twice," Dean mocked.

"Apparently you do," Mr. Blake said not amused by the whole thing.

"Maybe your tie is just a bit too tight and cutting off oxygen to your brain," I laughed.

The man was about to say something when Sam stepped in.

"Ok, it's alright, we don't want any trouble, we'll go," he said as he ushered Dean and I away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What was providence?" Dean asked once we got to our motel room.

"Provenance," I corrected him as I curled up on one of the beds.

"And that is…" Dean questioned.

"Shhh…I have a headache," I complained.

"It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if anything has a freaky past," Sam answered.

"Well we aren't getting anything out of chuckles but Sarah," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin," Sam laughed.

"Maybe you two could shut up!" I groaned burying my head under the pillows.

"How much did you drink because I've seen you go tit for tat with Dean and you're never this hung over," Sam asked.

"Sam just call Sarah and get the information," I sighed ignoring Sam's question.

"No, no, no pick ups are Dean's thing," Sam said shaking his head.

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out," Dean winked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam was out with Sarah which left Dean and I in the room.

"So you just going to sleep all day?" Dean asked looking at me still lying on the bed from earlier.

I just shrugged.

"You know Sam was right earlier, you're not hung over so what is it?" Dean tried but again I didn't answer, "Leah…"

"What?!" I exclaimed getting up.

"So you are alive," Dean teased before getting back to being serious, "Start talking."

"I just don't feel good," I lied.

Dean could tell and just stared at me until I gave in.

"Ok so I might have taken a couple pain killers before we went out drinking last night," I sighed.

"You what?" Dean yelled getting off the chair to stand right in front of me, "You know better than to mix that kind of stuff!"

"I know it was a mistake I didn't mean to," I said, which was partially true, I planned on drinking just not as much as I did.

"So what hurts?" Dean questioned.

"My head and my stomach," I replied.

"No shit, I meant what hurt last light. What hurt so bad that you had to take pain killers?" Dean asked and I could tell he was trying to control his anger, "You told me your knee and your side was fine."

"They are," I disputed.

"Then why di…" Dean started to ask again until I cut him off.

"Because I wanted to see her again!" I screamed.

"Wha-What? See who?" Dean asked completely confused.

"Never mind," I mumbled and headed for the door.

"No you're not going anywhere until we finish this conversation," Dean stated as he moved to stand in front of the door.

"Move."

"No," he replied crossing his arms.

"Move," I yelled again trying to reach around him for the door knob.

"Damn it Leah why can't you just tell me?" Dean exclaimed grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Let me go," I shouted as I tried to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Not until you tell me who," Dean shouted back.

"Mom!" I cried, "I wanted to see mom!"

Dean let go of my wrist and the look on his face was as if I had just punched him. I stood there for a second not knowing what to say when out of no where the anger on Dean's face came back and he slammed me against the wall.

"Do you know how selfish that is?" he screamed in my face.

All I could do was nod, Dean had never laid a hand on me before and to be honest it scared the crap out of me that he had me pinned to the wall with his forearm. I wasn't trying to kill myself as he probably thought; I just wanted to be unconscious for awhile and hoped that maybe my mom would visit me again.

"What would dad think?" he yelled again.

"I don't know he isn't here because I sent him away!" I screamed back through my tears.

Dean finally let me go and I slide the floor pulling my knees up to my chest and letting it all out. Too much had happened in the past couple of months and I just couldn't take it anymore. I finally got to see my mom after twenty years of wondering what it would be like only to have it taken away from me. Recently, I was having these horrid nightmares of Sam lying dead on bed, or being shot or being stabbed or even in a terrible car accident but the outcome was always the same; he was always dead at the end of my dream. I had sent my dad away trying to protect him but I needed him now more then ever and I missed him terribly. Dean sighed as he sat down beside me and tried to pull me into a hug. I fought him off at first but eventually gave in when he wouldn't let me go.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After a long hot shower and changing into a pair of jeans, one of Dean's t-shirts and one of Sam's old sweatshirts I curled up in the chairs while Dean cleaned the weapons and Sam filled us in on his date.

"So she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked.

"Provenances," I corrected him again.

"Provenances?" Dean asked trying to sound it out.

"Yes, we went back to her place and got a copy of the papers," Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked waiting for more details.

"And nothing that's it I left," Sam replied while he looked through the papers.

"What no special favors?" I laughed.

"I see you're feeling better," Sam sighed.

"Yeah," I said sharing a look with Dean.

I still wanted to see mom again and was still freaked out by these insane nightmares but felt better knowing Dean was there for me even if we never talked about it.

"You know when this whole thing's done we could stick around for a little bit," Dean mentioned.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"So you can take her out again obviously you're into her," I answered.

"Even I can see that," Dean added.

"Hey, alright I think I've got something here," Sam said ignoring us.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910," Dean read off the page Sam handed him.

"Now compare the names of the owners with dad's journal," Sam said.

"First purchased in 1912 by Peter Simms," Dean read off the paper and then checked dad's journal, "Peter Simms murdered 1912."

"I'm assuming the same thing in 1945 and 1970?" I guessed.

"Uh yeah," Dean answered doubling checking.

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Telescas bought it," Sam continued.

"So the painting is cursed?" I questioned.

"Either way it's toast," Dean commented.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We scaled the metal gate in front of the auction house and I disarmed the security alarm so Dean could pick the lock. We scanned our flashlights around trying to locate the painting when Dean noticed it upstairs. We sprinted up the spiral staircase; I got my switchblade out and cut the painting out of the frame. Within minutes we are back outside in the car and headed for an old dirt road. I unroll the painting and lay it on the road.

"If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor," Dean said as he lit a match and we watched the painting burn away to ashes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We got a problem I can't find my wallet," I stated rushing out of the bathroom and throwing things out of my duffle looking for it.

"How is that our problem?" Sam asked while he was packing his own bag.

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night," I replied and waited for the yelling to begin.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"Why did you even bring it with you?!" Dean exclaimed.

"No I'm not kidding, it's got my prints, my ID, my real one too not just my fake ones," I answered throwing my jacket on, "Come on we have to go get it before someone else finds it."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"How do you lose your wallet Leah?" Sam growled as we hurried around the auction house looking for it.

I just shrugged and kept looking when Sarah noticed us and came over.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Sarah! Hey," Sam smiled back trying to act like he wasn't just running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Uhh, we…we are leaving town and we came to say goodbye," Sam replied.

I winked at Dean and strolled over to Sam, "What are you talking about Sam we're sticking around for at least another day or two."

Sam and Dean look at me like I have three heads.

"Oh Sam by the way," I said pulling out my wallet, "Let me go ahead and give you that twenty bucks I owe ya, there you go."

Sam grabbed the cash out of my hand and if looks could kill I would have been dead.

"Well we will leave you two crazy kids alone, we have to go do something…somewhere," Dean said putting his arm around me as walked away.

"I hope he doesn't blow this there is only so many things I can do to push this along," I told Dean as we headed towards the front door.

"That was some good acting," Dean commented.

"What not too selfish?" I asked turning my head to the side like a puppy.

"Leah I…" Dean started.

"It was a joke De, relax," I laughed and then my face dropped.

"What?" Dean asked and then followed my eyes.

"Didn't we burn that last night or was I just dreaming that?" I questioned as Dean and I stood like deer in headlights staring at the picture we burned the night before.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't understand we burned the damn thing," Sam stated once we filled him in as we sat in the Impala.

"Yeah thank you Caption Obvious," I scoffed.

"Alright we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" Dean asked.

"Well in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts them," I answered.

"Ok so we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting," Dean said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?" the proprietor of the small second hand book shop asked Sam and I as Dean was flipping through a book about guns and smiling like a little kid.

"Yeah that's right," Sam answered and the man laid a huge book of old newspaper clippings on the table in front of us.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So are you three crime buffs?"

"Kinda, why do you ask?" Dean questioned closing his book.

"Well," the man said holding up one of the papers and pointing to a small article titled 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself'.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Dean nodded.

"Wait the whole family was killed?" I asked.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids throats, then his wife, them himself. Now he was a barber by trade, used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?" Sam asked.

"Let's look," the man said turning the paper so he could see and began reading, "People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, two sons, adopted daughter…there were whispers that the wife was going to take the kids and leave."

"I thought that didn't happen back then," I questioned.

"Oh it didn't and to make sure of it old man Isaiah…well he gave them all a shave," the man laughed.

Dean started laughing too until Sam and I gave him a look.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asked getting serious again.

"Just that they were all cremated."

"Of course they were," I muttered.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yeah actually I found a picture of the family," the man said grabbing another book and flipping it open, "here it is."

"Can we get a copy of that please?" I asked noticing something off about the picture.

"Sure."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'm telling you the painting at the auction house dad is looking down and the painting here," I said sliding the copy of the original I got across the table in our motel room so that both brothers could see, "dad is looking out, the painting has changed."

"All right so you think that daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like with his family?" Dean asked.

"Well at least he isn't mommy dearest," I shrugged.

"But if his bones are already dusted then how are we going to stop him?" Sam asked exasperated.

"Well if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting did too you know it could give us some clues," Dean replied looking over the picture.

"What like a Da Vinci Code deal?" I asked.

"I…don't…know, uhh…still waiting for the movie on that one," Dean answered, puzzled by my question, "Anyway we've got to get back in and see that painting."

"Well then Sammy will get more time to crush on his girlfriend," I teased and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Guys enough already," Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked as he got up and threw himself on the bed.

"What? Ever since we got here you have been trying to pimp me out to Sarah! Just back off alright?"

"Well you like her don't you?" I asked and saw a slight shrug from Sam, "So then what's the problem, you like her, she likes you, you are both consenting adults…"

"What's the point Leah, we'll just leave, we always leave!" Sam shouted at me frustrated.

"I'm not saying marriage Sam!" I yelled back.

"You know what I don't get it, why do you care if I hook up?"

"Because maybe then you wouldn't be so cranky all the time," I replied calmly.

"You're cranky all the time and you do get laid so what's your excuse?" Sam asked still agitated with the whole thing.

"Having to deal with your crabby ass!"

"You know, seriously Sam, this isn't just about hooking up, ok?" Dean sat up on the bed, "I mean, I think this Sarah girl could be good for you. And…I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that…but…I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid have fun once in awhile, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah I know she would," Sam answered softly with a few tears forming in his eyes, "You're right part of this is about Jessica, but not the main part."

"What's it about?" I asked hoping I could find someway to help him but he wouldn't answer.

"Well we still got to see that painting which means you still have to call Sarah," Dean said laying back on the bed again.

Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hey Sarah, it's Sam…hey, hi…good good what about you?...yeah good really good," Sam said into the phone.

"Smooth," Dean whispered.

"So listen my siblings and I were thinking we would like to come back in and look at the painting again…I think we are interested in buying it…what?!" Sam asked getting up from his chair.

I got up from my chair and Dean got off the bed to try and listen to the conversation.

"Who'd you sell it to?" Sam asked, "Sarah I need an address right now!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pull up to the address Sam got from Sarah and jump out of the car to see Sarah already there.

"Sam, what's happening?" she asked scared.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come," Sam replied as we ran past her and Dean started banging on the front door.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"You said Evelyn might be in danger, what kind of danger?" Sarah asked following us onto the porch.

"I can't knock this door down, I'm going to have to pick it," Dean stated as he pulled out the lock pick.

"Give me," I said grabbing it from his hands and quickly trying to pick the lock.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car, it's for your own good," Sam answered as I finally got the door open.

"The hell I will, Evelyn is a friend," she stated as she followed us in.

"Evelyn?" I called out with no response.

"Evelyn," Dean tried.

We walked into the lounge to see who I assumed to be Evelyn sitting eerily still in a chair facing away from us. The painting is hung above the fireplace with the father looking at his daughter.

"Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake, are you alright?" she asked as she went to touch her shoulder.

"Sarah don't! Sarah!" Sam tried but it was too late and Evelyn's head tipped back exposing her slashed throat.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sarah screamed and Sam ushered her out of the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam paced the length of our motel room, Dean was on the laptop and I tried to get Sam to stop pacing with no luck until there was a knock at the door.

Sam opened the door and Sarah stormed into the room, "Hey, you alright?"

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's…alone, and found her like that."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you," Sam told her.

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, who's killing these people," Sarah demanded.

"What," I stated.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"It's not a _who_ it's _what_ is killing those people," I clarified but Sarah just looked at me like I was insane so Sam tried.

"Sarah, you saw that painting move."

"No…No I was…I was seeing things that's impossible," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah well, welcome to our world," Dean commented.

"Sarah I know this sounds crazy but we think that painting is haunted," Sam said gently.

"You're joking," she laughed and we all just stared at her, "You're not joking, God the guys I go out with."

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's, they both had the painting and there have been others before that too. Wherever this thing goes people die and we're just trying to stop it, and that's the truth," Sam explained.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Well then I guess you'd better show me, I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stiff can get dangerous and…and I don't want you to get hurt," Sam admitted.

"Look, you three are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? When me and my dad sold that painting we might have got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I'm scared as hell but…I'm not going to run and hide either," Sarah said as she walked to the door, "So are we going or what?"

Sarah walked out the door and my mouth was hanging open like a fish.

"Sam, marry that girl," Dean said.

"I like her," I agreed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Uhh isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked nervously as I picked the lock to Evelyn's door again.

"You've already lied to the cops, what's another infraction," Dean smirked.

"Besides it gets to be fun," I smiled as the door opened.

Sam took the painting off the wall so we could check it out.

"Aren't you worried that it's, you know going to kill us?" Sarah asked as Sam put his face almost right against the painting.

"No it seems to do it's thing at night, I think we're alright in the daylight," Sam answered.

"Hey guys check it out," I said comparing the picture to the copy we had made, "The razor is closed in this one but it's open in that one."

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Well if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting maybe it's doing so for a reason," I replied handing the copy to Sam.

"Hey hey look at this," Sam said comparing the pictures, "the painting in the painting."

"Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something," Dean said squinting as he tried to see if there was a name.

"Here," I said handing him a thick glass ashtray.

He used it as a magnifying glass before reading, "Merchant."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is the third bone yard we've checked, I think this ghost is jerking us around," Dean said as we walked further into the cemetery.

I hopped on Dean's back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Can I help you?" he asked steadying himself with a headstone since I surprised him.

"I don't feel like walking anymore," I shrugged.

"So go bug Sam," Dean replied.

"If I'm bugging him he can't flirt so you're stuck with me," I whispered in his ear, Dean sighed but held on to my legs anyways.

"So this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly, we don't get paid," Sam answered.

"Well, Mazel Tov," Sarah scoffed.

"Found it," Dean called out as he pointed to the mausoleum.

I slid off his back so he could break the lock on the door with the bolt cutters we had brought with us. There were a number of name plates as well as four urns in front of little glass fronted boxes.

"Ok that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Sarah commented looking in one of the cases of a doll.

"It was sort of a tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kids' favorite toy in a glass case and put it next to the headstone or crypt," I explained.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Sarah asked me.

"She's our walking encyclopedia, dictionary and pain in the ass," Dean smirked.

"Shut up, notice anything strange here?" I asked.

"Uhh, where do I start?" Sarah replied and Sam snickered.

"That's not what I mean look at the urns," I tried again.

"There are only four," Sam stated.

"Yeah mom and the three kids, daddy dearest isn't here," I commented.

"So where is he?" Dean asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I went into the office building with Dean so we could find out what happened to Isaiah's body but in reality I just wanted to give Sam sometime with Sarah.

"How come they aren't smiling?" I asked Dean as we watched Sam and Sarah talking from the front steps of the building even though we couldn't hear what they were saying. Dean didn't answer instead we walked over to meet them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"No not all," Sarah replied and even though I haven't know her for very long she looked annoyed or aggravated at something.

"Apparently," I scoffed.

"So what'd ya get?" Sam asked.

"Pay dirt," Dean replied waving a piece of paper.

"Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral…economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box," I added.

"So there are bones to burn," Sam said.

"There are bones to burn," Dean repeated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We waited until the middle of the night to go burn Isaiah's bones. Dean, Sam and I dug the grave while Sarah held the flashlight.

"Sarah you alright, you look a little pale," I noticed as Sam gave me a boost out of the grave before climbing out himself.

"You three seem uncomfortably comfortable with this," she answered.

"Well this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug. Still think I'm a catch?" Sam joked.

"Think I've got something," Dean said from inside the grave as he cracked the pine box open.

Dean hopped out of the grave and I poured salt over the bones while Sam doused them in kerosene.

"You've been a real pain in the ass Isaiah, good riddance," Dean said as he dropped a lit match into the grave.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Keep the motor running," Sam said as we pulled up to Evelyn's house and he opened his door.

"But I thought the painting was harmless now?" Sarah asked.

"Better safe then sorry, we're going to bury the sucker," Sam replied.

"I want to come with you," Sarah said excitedly as she opened the backdoor of the Impala and got out.

"Sam we'll stay here you go make your move," Dean whispered.

Sam sighed and shut his door, as they made their way up the stairs I leaned into the front seat and put the music on so it was playing Marvin Gaye's 'Let's get it on.' Sam turns around fuming and signaling for me to turn it off. I rolled my eyes but turned it off anyways and watched them disappear into the house. A few minutes later the front door slams shut.

"Shit," I exclaimed as Dean and I run out of the car and up the front steps.

Dean tries to get the door to open but it won't budge.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam asked from inside the house.

"Sammy you alright?" I yelled through the door nervously and my answer was my phone ringing, "Tell me you slammed the front door."

"No it wasn't me I think it was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?"

"Yeah she is out of the painting I think it might have been her all along."

"Wasn't the dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us."

"Hey recap later alright just get us out of here!"

"Dean's trying but the door won't budge."

"Well then have him break it down!"

"Ok genius let me just go grab my battering ram."

"Leah the damn thing is coming!"

Dean grabbed the phone from me, "You're just going to have to hold it off until we figure something out, get some salt or iron."

I was trying to keep myself calm now would not be the best time for me to have a panic attack but all I could think about was the dreams I kept having and how Sam always winds up dead.

"How's she still around she was cremated!" Dean exclaimed into the phone.

"The doll," I breathed out.

"Hold on," Dean said to Sam before turning to me, "What?"

"The doll in the mausoleum, back then they made dolls in the kid's image even using the kid's real hair, it's remains," I replied running back to the Impala.

"Sam, Leah figured out how to get rid of it just hang in there," Dean said into the phone before racing the Impala towards the graveyard.

Dean drove right up to the mausoleum, we ran inside and Dean started banging on the glass to break it.

"It won't break!" Dean exclaimed.

"Move," I shouted as I took out my gun and shot the glass.

Dean took the doll out of the case and lit its hair on fire. Once all the hair was gone I pulled out my cell phone to call Sam.

"Sammy you ok?" I asked as soon as he answered the phone.

He paused for a second before replying, "Not bad."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This was archived in the county records," I said walking over to where Sam, Dean and Sarah were watching a couple of the workers from the auction house crate up the painting, "The Merchant's adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."

"She killed them?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, who'd expect a sweet little girl? So then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame and his spirit has been trying to warn people ever since," I continued.

"Where's this one go?" one of the workers asked Sarah.

"Take it out back and burn it," she answered and the workers just looked at he like she was nuts, "I'm serious guys, thanks."

The two workers carried the crate with the painting in it towards the back of the building.

"So why'd the girl do it?" Sarah asked turning her attention back to us.

"Killing others…killing herself…some people are just born tortured so when they die their spirits are just as dark," Sam replied.

"Maybe, I don't really care. It's over, we move on," Dean said.

"I guess this means you're leaving," Sarah said looking at Sam.

"We'll go wait in the car, see ya Sarah," I nodded before linking arms with Dean to give Sam some privacy to say goodbye.

"I'm the one that burned the doll and destroyed the spirit but don't thank me or anything," Dean grumbled as we walked outside.

We leaned against the car and waited for Sam to come out. When we saw him walk out and Sarah close the door behind him Dean and I turn to get in the car but stop when we hear knocking.

"What's he doing?" I asked rhetorically.

We turned around to see Sam kissing Sarah.

"That's my boy," Dean smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 20

"_Don't! I'll break his neck, put the blade down," the man said who had Sam in chokehold._

_Dean and I hesitated for a minute and the man tightened his grip around Sam's neck before we reluctantly placed our machetes on the road._

"_You people why can't you just leave us alone, we have as much right to live as you do," the man said as he snapped Sam's neck._

"No!" I screamed and shot up in the backseat of the Impala.

I could feel the car swerve on the road and Dean look back at me in the rearview mirror.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning around in his seat clearly worried.

"Nightmare," I answered trying to shrug it off.

"About…" he pressed.

"Rats," I lied.

"The way you screamed I would have sworn Freddy Kruger was in the backseat with you," Dean laughed.

"Shut up," I replied smacking him in the back of the head as he pulled into the diner's parking lot when my phone started to ring.

_Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard, it's just the beasts under your bed, in your closet in your head._

"Go in and get a table I'll be right in," I told my brothers before answering my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey lollipop, how's it going?"

"Dylan?" I asked surprised that he had called me and a little annoyed that he still called me lollipop, it wasn't my fault I had a sweet tooth and used to have one on me at all times.

"Yeah I need to rack that brain of yours."

"Shoot."

"What do you know about wraiths?"

"Umm…not much, I know they can appear human but if you see them in a mirror you can see their true form."

"Do you know how to kill them?"

"Silver through the heart but Dyl you need to be careful wraiths can alter the perceptions of anyone they touch, meaning they can make you hallucinate or make you emotionally unbalanced."

"Don't worry lollipop the only one I want touching me is you, thanks for the information, we need to hook up soon."

And with that he hung up. I walked into the diner to see Sam on his laptop and Dean flipping through the newspaper.

"Move," I said nudging Sam so he would scoot over in the booth and I could sit.

"So who was on the phone?" Dean asked not looking up from the paper.

"Dylan just needed some information," I shrugged, "Did you order yet?"

"Already ordered you the chocolate chip pancakes," Sam answered, "Even though you would think you would have out grown them by now."

"Dude it's candy for breakfast, how do you out grow that?" I questioned.

"Why did Porter call you?" Dean asked.

"For information like I said."

"You two hardly talk I didn't even think he had your number," Dean commented and I hid the smirk on my face. Dean had no idea what Dylan and I had done in the past and I for one was proud that I hid it so well.

"So did you guys find anything?" I asked as the waitress brought over our food.

They waited until she left before answering.

"There's not a decent lead in all of Nebraska," Dean said through a mouthful of French toast.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota… Here, a woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived," Sam said still scrolling through his laptop.

"Sounds more like that's incredible then twilight zone," I said as I stuffed my face with my own breakfast.

"You know you two could eat healthy once in awhile or you know even take a breath in between bites," Sam said looking at the two of us with disgust.

"I breathe," Dean disputed.

"And a bran muffin isn't breakfast," I added pointing to the one in front of Sam, "You know we could head east…like upstate New York…to see Sarah…"

"She was smokin'," Dean whistled.

"Maybe someday but in the meantime we have a lot of work to do," Sam said.

"Sam someday you're going to be too old to have fun, so why not do it now?" I asked.

"Because like I just said we have work to do," Sam sighed.

"Whatever old man," I mumbled.

"Dean is older than I am," Sam argued.

"Yet you're the one eating a bran muffin for breakfast," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Anyways…" Sam said before clicking onto the next page on the laptop, "Manning, Colorado a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home. Sounds like police don't know what to think first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they found signs of robbery."

"Elkins, I know that name," Dean stated.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Sam said.

"Dad's journal, under the contacts there is a D. Elkins, phone number 970-555-0158," I recited from memory as I took my last bite of pancake.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked as Dean pulled out dad's journal to double check.

"Well if I'm not mistaken 970 is a Colorado area code," I answered.

"Seriously we need to get you published in a hunter's encyclopedia or something," Dean remarked as he closed dad's journal.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I picked the lock of Elkins' front door as both brothers covered me just in case. I got the door open and Dean ventured into the house first.

"Stay with Sam," he instructed before walking into the other room.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sigh.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today," Dean said from the other room.

"Hey there is salt over here right inside the door," I said kneeling down and touching it with my finger tips.

"You mean like protection against demon salt or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt?" Dean asked.

"Definitely protection," I answered.

"You think this Elkins guy was a player?" Sam asked as we walked into the room where Dean was.

"Definitely," Dean replied as he flipped through a journal very similar to my dad's, "This dates back to the sixties."

"Whatever attacked him it looks like there was more than one," Sam commented as we walked into the next room.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too," Dean added as we looked around the room which was destroyed.

"Hey grab me a piece of paper and a pencil, would ya?" I asked as I noticed scratch marks in the floor.

"You got something?" Sam asked as he handed me a pencil and paper.

"Maybe," I answered as I put the paper on top of the marks and rubbed the pencil over top.

"Aww look how cute Sam she still knows how to color," Dean teased.

"Look familiar," I said handing the paper to Sam ignoring Dean's comment.

"Three letters six digits," Sam said looking at the paper.

"The location and combination of a post office box?" Dean asked.

"No just thought I would color," I smirked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"J.W. you think…John Winchester?" Sam asked as we sat in the Impala outside of the post office.

The only thing that was in the post office box was a letter addressed to J.W.

"I don't know," Dean replied staring at the letter in his hands.

"Should we open it?" I questioned.

My answer was a knock on Dean's windows and I nearly jumped out of my skin until I realized it was my dad. He laughed and slid into the backseat with me.

"I didn't think you would be so jumpy," Dad laughed as he pulled me into a much need hug.

"What the hell are you doing here, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," Dad answered releasing me from his hold, "I read the news about Daniel and I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in?" Sam questioned.

"You know why I had to make sure you weren't followed," Dad replied, "By anyone or anything."

"And were we?" I asked nastily.

"No you did a nice job covering your tracks," he answered giving me a look that was supposed to warn me if I continued with my attitude I would be in trouble.

"Well we learned from the best," Dean said.

"Wait you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked what I was thinking.

"Yeah he was a good man, he taught me a hell of a lot about hunting," Dad answered.

"You never mentioned him to us," Sam said.

"We had a…we had kind of a falling out, I hadn't seen him in years," Dad said before pointing to the letter Dean still had in his hands, "I should look at that."

Dean handed the letter over and dad started reading it. I was getting questioning glances from both brothers as to why I had suddenly become so hostile as I sat as far as I could away from my dad with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That son of a bitch," Dad exclaimed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time," Dad said shaking his head.

"Dad what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place did you see a gun…an antique…a Colt revolver…did you see it?"

"Why don't you go look for yourself," I muttered.

"There was an old case but it was empty," Dean answered quickly trying to cover up what I had just said.

"They have it," Dad said.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We got to pick up the trail," Dad said getting out of the car.

"Wait you want us to come with you?" Sam asked shocked.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we've got to find this gun," Dad answered.

"Why?" Sam asked defiantly.

"Because it's important that's why," Dad replied.

"Dad we don't even know what these things are yet," Sam argued.

"They are what Daniel Elkins killed best…vampires," Dad stated.

"Vampires?" Dean questioned.

"What do they sparkle?" I scoffed.

"I thought there was no such thing," Dean said once again trying to cover up my attitude.

"You've never mentioned them," Sam protested.

"I thought they were extinct, I thought Elkins and the others wiped them out, I was wrong." Dad said before explaining to us what he knew about vampires. "Most vampire lore is crap; the cross won't repel them, the sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake to the heart but the bloodlust that parts true. They need fresh human blood to survive; they were once people so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

"Well this should be fun," I mumbled.

"You have something to say?" Dad asked me in his 'I mean business tone'.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup? Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here." Dad and I heard over the police scanner in our motel room while Sam and Dean were asleep.

"Sam…Dean, let's go," Dad said waking them up by hitting the bottoms of their feet.

"What happened?" Sam asked sitting up in bed.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing," I answered.

"It's the vampires," Dad added.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned.

"Just follow us, ok?" Dad replied as he led me to the door.

"Huh, vampires…gets funnier every time I hear it," Dean laughed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Stay here with your brothers," Dad told me before going over to talk to the cops on the scene.

"You sleep at all last night?" Dean asked as we waited by the Impala for dad to get back.

"A little," I shrugged.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam sulked.

"Oh don't tell me it's starting already," Dean sighed.

"What's starting?" Sam asked.

"You questioning everything dad says or does," Dean replied looking at Sam before turning to me, "And you turn into a robot…except for whatever your problem was last night that was new."

"A robot?" Sam questioned as I rolled my eyes.

"It's like she can't be less than perfect," Dean tried to whisper in Sam's ear, "Her not sleeping last night was just the first sign and I'm happy to be working with dad again but I'll be damned if she pushes herself so hard she winds up hurt again."

Was I beyond upset that my dad dropped everything for a hunter he had a falling out with and not his own kids, absolutely. But there was no way in hell I could pass up an opportunity to work with my dad again. I figured maybe if I showed him how much I know and how good I am at what we do maybe when this is over he will take me with him.

"What'd you find out?" I asked as I saw my dad walking back over.

"It was them alright," he replied, "Looks like they are heading west, we're going to have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned.

"Sam…" Dean tried.

"I just want to know we are going in the right direction," Sam protested.

"We are," Dad nodded.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" I tried this time but just like Dean I had no luck.

"I found this," Dad said handing something to Dean.

"It's a vampire fang," Dean told us as he looked it over.

"Not fangs, teeth…a second set descends when they attack," Dad explained before looking back at Sam, "Any more questions?"

When Sam didn't answer dad continued as he walked to his truck, "Alright let's get out of here we are losing daylight…hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust, I would have given it to your sister if I knew you were going to ruin it."

I followed dad climbing into the passenger seat but not before turning to Dean and blowing him a sarcastic kiss.

"Check the glove box before you put a hole in my floor," Dad smirked as he saw my leg shaking up in down.

"Sorry," I said as I opened the glove box to see a stash of gummy bears, skittles, lollipops and boxes of gum.

"So who is it this time?" Dad asked as we flew down the highway with the Impala following closely behind.

"Sam," I answered sticking a lollipop in my mouth.

"You two ever going to stop arguing?"

"Probably not," I replied as I turned up the radio and sang along with Johnny Cash's 'Ain't No Grave'.

When the song was over dad turned the radio down and looked over to me with a sad smile on his face.

"What?"

"You have your mother's voice," he answered softly.

"So what else is there to know about vampires?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks."

"So that's probably what happened to the 911 couple," I commented as I played with my lollipop.

"Most likely," he nodded.

**Meanwhile in the Impala…**

"Sam we've been looking for dad all year and now that we're not with him for a couple of hours there is static already?" Dean asked as Sam drove the Impala.

"No, look I'm happy he's ok, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again…"

"Well good."

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children. He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap, need to know deal," Sam exclaimed.

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore alright. Not after everything you, Leah and I have been through Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Yeah and apparently Leah had no problem falling right back in line," Sam scoffed, "You said it yourself Dean she is going to end up getting hurt trying to prove herself to that man."

"That man is our father and I never said she had to prove herself to anyone."

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Call your brothers and tell them we are getting off at the next exit," Dad said breaking the silence as night fell.

"Yes sir," I said grabbing my cell phone and calling Dean.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Pull off at the next exit dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"Alright, got it."

I hung up before anything else could be said. We fell back into silence when I noticed the Impala flying past the truck and Sam slam on the brakes causing the Impala to swerve sideways in the road. Dad slammed on his brakes as well just in time. Dad got out of the truck as Sam got out of the Impala. Dean and I quickly followed suit knowing a fight was about to break out.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked.

"We need to talk," Sam replied nastily.

"About what?" Dad questioned.

"Here we go," Dean whispered to me.

"About everything, where are we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam asked.

"Sammy come on we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires," I tried as Sam and Dad stood nose to nose.

"Your sister is right we don't have time for this," Dad stated.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together, now out of the blue you need our help, now obviously something big is going down and we want to know what!" Sam yelled.

"I was the one who told him to leave don't blame it on him," I said turning to Sam.

"You're right I should blame you for dad following the advice of his little sidekick," Sam sneered.

"Get back in the car," Dad instructed.

"No," Sam stated.

"I said get back in the damn car," Dad said sternly.

"Yeah and I said no," Sam challenged.

"Alright you made your point tough guy, look we're all tired we can talk about this later," Dean said grabbing Sam's jacket and pushing him back, "Sammy I mean it come on."

"This is why I left in the first place," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Dad asked.

"You heard me," Sam said turning around to look at dad.

"Yeah you left; your brother, your sister and me we needed you. You walked away Sam, you walked away!" Dad hollered getting in his face.

"Stop it both of you!" Dean yelled.

"You're the one who said don't come back dad, you're the one who closed that door not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore! You were just scared I was going to take your little sidekick with me!" Sam yelled.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it that's enough!" Dean yelled as we tried wedging ourselves in between them.

"That means you too," I said with my back against Dean facing my father.

"Ride with your brothers," Dad said before walking away to get back in the truck.

I got in the backseat and slammed the door glaring at the back of Sam's head.

"Since when the fuck am I a sidekick?" I asked barely containing my anger.

"Not now," Dean growled.

"Yes now, I want an answer. It seems to me that every time Sam is pissed off or possessed or whatever I find out more and more just how he really fucking feels about me so please enlighten me Sam since when am I a sidekick?" I yelled.

"You always have been! God forbid you had an original thought yourself!" Sam yelled back.

"Umm excuse me?" I asked furious.

"Dad's around and you do everything you are supposed to do like a good little solider until he isn't because then it's all about Dean! Don't think I don't see it how when dad isn't around you cling to Dean like some damn security blanket. And let's not forget how you can't seem to make up your mind, you wanted to find dad more than anything yet you were the one to send him away!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean bellowed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Son of a bitch, so they really aren't afraid of the sun," Dean commented as we hid in some brush near where the vampires were held up.

"And they really don't sparkle," I added softly.

"Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn, the only way to kill them is by beheading," Dad explained, "And yeah they sleep during the day but it doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option," I brought up.

"Actually that's the plan," Dad corrected me.

We made our way back to where we parked the Impala and dad's truck to get our weapons.

"So…" Dad started, "You three really want to know about this Colt?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered.

"It's just a story, a legend really well I thought it was…never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun; he made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it.They say...they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon," I realized.

"Yeah the demon, ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it," Dad replied.

"So let's go get it," I smirked grabbing my machete out of the trunk.

"Leah and I will go in the back and get the gun. Sam and Dean you will go in the front and get out as many people as you can. Meet back here at the cars, understood?"

"Yes sir," we answered.

I kept right behind dad as we crept through the back door. We quietly made our way down the hallway and stopped when we came to a room where a man and woman were sleeping together. I was about to move onto the next room when my dad stopped me and motioned towards the gun that hung by the bed. He nodded as I tiptoed by the bed so I could grab the gun. The couple rolled over in their sleep and I froze until I knew I hadn't woken them up. That's when I noticed the man looked familiar from somewhere. I was about three feet away from the gun when I heard a woman screaming from the other room.

_Can't they do anything right_, I thought as I prayed the couple wouldn't wake up but it was too late and the guy threw me into the wall giving me a small cut above my eyebrow. Dad picked up something off the floor and broke the window allowing the sunlight to come in. We took that moment of distraction to get the hell out of there.

"Boys run!" Dad yelled as he helped me up and we ran out the backdoor.

I ran all the way back to the cars and almost right into Dean as I came into the clearing.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked looking over my shoulder.

"Right behind me," I answered.

"What happened?" Dean asked when he noticed the cut above my eyebrow.

"You tell me," I replied, "I almost had the fucking gun and whatever the hell you two did woke up a very pissed off vampire."

Dad finally made his way into the clearing and we started to get into the cars.

"They won't follow they will wait until tonight once a vampire gets your scent it's for life," Dad said stopping us.

"Great job idiots," I scoffed.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You've got to find the nearest funeral home that's what," Dad answered.

"I'll go," I offered.

"No Dean will go, you are coming back to the motel room with Sam and me to get some sleep," Dad instructed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I laid on one of the beds in the motel room with my back to Sam and my dad. As much as I needed to I just couldn't fall asleep but if I didn't at least look like I was sleeping dad would make me stay back and not let me help later.

"It shouldn't be taking this long, I should go help," Sam said as he paced the room.

"Dean's got it and keep your voice down," Dad whispered loudly he paused for a moment probably checking to see if they had woken me before he continued, "Sammy I don't think I ever told you this but the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you, I did the same thing when Dean and Leah were born, it was a college fund and every month I put in another hundred dollars until…anyways my point is this is never the life I wanted for you."

For the first time in my life I thought about what it would have been like if I went with Sam to college. I've always loved hunting or so I thought maybe I was just doing it because I knew it's what my dad wanted me to do but I guess I was wrong.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam whispered back.

"You've got to understand something after your mother passed all I saw was evil…everywhere…and all I cared about was keeping you three alive. I wanted you prepared…ready except somewhere along the line I uhh…I stopped being your father and I…I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were going to be alone, vulnerable. It didn't matter if your sister went with you or not, I needed both of you with Dean and myself so I knew you two would be safe. Sammy it's just…it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me we're just different."

"We're not different, not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess…well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right son."

"Hey Dad…whatever happened to that college fund?"

"Spent it on ammo."

I could hear them both laughing.

"It's about time you guys got that over with," I said not turning around.

"You were supposed to be sleeping," Sam sighed.

"Just leaves you two," Dad said.

"Oh no," Sam said at the same time I said, "Hell no."

Dad laughed and shook his head at us when Dean came into the room.

"Phew, man some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys," Dean commented.

"Hey I offered to go," I said.

"I take it you didn't sleep," Dean said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Did you get it?" I asked ignoring his question; he already knew the answer so why should I have to say it out loud.

Dean pulled a jar out of his pocket and handed it to dad.

"You know what to do," Dad smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift…take you back to my place," the woman vampire who I had seen earlier said to Dean as he was pretending to be broken down on the side of the road.

"I'll pass I usually draw the line at necrophilia," I could see Dean smirk from where we were hidden in the trees.

"Ooo," she smiled before hitting Dean across the face and lifting him up by the chin with one hand as another male vampire watched closely.

"I don't normally get this friendly until the second date but…" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Now?" I whispered to dad and was told to wait. Orders or not she did anything else I wasn't waiting for the 'go ahead' that was my brother she was messing with.

"You know we could have some fun, I always like to make new friends," she said as she lowered Dean back onto the pavement before kissing him.

"Sorry, I don't usually stay with a chick that long…definitely not eternity," Dean said as Sam shot his crossbow into the male's chest.

I aimed and did the same thing hitting the woman square in the chest.

"See Sammy bow hunting is an important skill, a soccer ball wouldn't have helped out," I smiled as I got out from the brush and walked over to Dean and the vampires.

"Damn it," she exclaimed, "It barely even stings."

"Give it time sweetheart that arrow is soaked in dead man's blood, that's like poison to you isn't it?" Dad said.

She blinked a few times and then collapsed into Dean's arms.

"Load her up," Dad instructed before turning to the male vampire, "I'll take care of him."

Dean and Sam got the woman into the truck but I stayed with my dad.

"No I've got it," I said raising my machete and chopping off the man's head.

"Ok then," Dad said looking at me with shock.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Toss this on the fire," Dad instructed Dean handing him a small black bag, "Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium, it'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready."

"This stuff stinks," Dean coughed as he threw it on the fire.

"Well that's the idea, dust your clothes with the ashes and you will stand a chance of not being detected," Dad stated.

"You sure they will come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah vampires mate for life, she means more to the leader than the gun but the blood sickness is going to wear off soon so you don't have a lot of time," Dad answered as I dusted my clothes with the ashes.

"Guess it was a good thing I wore your shirt today," I whispered to Dean.

"Of course you did," he mumbled clearly annoyed.

"Get those people out of the nest then I want you out of the area as fast as you can," Dad instructed.

"Dad you can't take care of them all yourself," Dean argued.

"I'll have her…and the colt," Dad stated.

"But after we're going to meet up, right? Use the gun together, Right?" Sam asked but dad didn't answer.

"You're leaving again aren't you," I said softly.

"You still want to go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this." Sam protested.

"Like what?" Dad questioned.

"Like children," Sam replied.

"You are my children; I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect but, that's a bunch of crap," I stated earning shocked looks from everyone.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked.

"You know what Sam, Dean and I have been hunting, hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You drop everything when you hear this Elkins guy died but I called you several times when Dean was dying and you couldn't even be bothered to pick up a damn phone and call me back! So do NOT stand here and say you are worried about keeping us safe!"

"It's not the same thing Leah," Dad sighed.

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" I asked.

"This demon, it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless," Dean commented.

"Look I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece, your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad what happens if you die and we could have done something about it? This demon already took mom away from me and I won't have it take you away too. You know I been thinking maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together, we're stronger as a family Dad, we just are, you know it!" I exclaimed trying to hold my tears in.

"We're running out of time, you do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order," Dad instructed before walking away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So this is where the party is," I said loudly as I walked through the front door of the barn the vampires were held up in.

One of them came towards me and was an arms length away when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Dean standing there with his machete in his hand.

"Boo," Dean said before cutting his head off.

"Told you I would be a good distraction," I commented as Sam started to pry open the cage to free the victims.

"That was a little to close for comfort," Dean said as we went to help Sam.

"Hurry up and get them out so we can go help dad."

"But he gave us a direct order," Sam said looking between Dean and myself.

"I don't care," I stated.

"Well I can't let you two go by yourselves so I'm in," Dean smirked.

After getting the victims out of the cage and calling 911 so they would be found we ran into the woods towards the highway to find dad. We got there just in time to see the man who threw me into the wall, hit dad so hard causing him to fly back into the driver's side door and breaking the window before falling unconscious. I aimed the crossbow and shot one of the vampires square in the chest. Sam and Dean ran out from behind the trees and towards the group with their machetes raised. I stopped for a second to reload and hit another vampire in the chest. Once I realized I was all out of arrows I slid my machete out of its holder and went to help my brothers when I noticed one of them had Sam in a chokehold. I froze this wasn't happening, this was my dream, if we didn't do something I was going to watch Sam die.

"Don't! I'll break his neck, put the blade down," the man said.

Dean and I hesitated for a minute and the man tightened his grip around Sam's neck. Hearing Sam gasp for air we reluctantly placed our machetes on the road.

"You people why can't you just leave us alone, we have as much right to live as you do," the man said.

"No!" I screamed remembering from my dream that this was the second before Sam died.

"I don't think so," I heard my dad say before firing the Colt hitting the man right between the eyes.

He let go of Sam and I jumped into Sam's arms and clung to him like a Koala bear. I was relieved that he was alright, relieved that it was just some random act of déjà vu and that I wasn't having premonitions like Sam. Dean pushed us behind him in a protective manner as we watched a brief flash of light reflect the vampire's skeleton before he fell to his knees. Another flash of light passed through him and he slumped to the ground, dead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We were back in the motel room the next morning packing up when dad walked in the room.

"You ignored a direct order back there," Dad said leaning against a beam in the room.

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"Yeah and we saved your ass," I stated earning more shocked looks from my brothers.

"You're right," Dad nodded.

"I am?" I asked in disbelief that I wasn't getting screamed at right now for talking back or disregarding an order.

"It scares the hell out of me, you three are all I've got but I guess we are stronger as a family. So we go after this damn thing…together."

"Yes sir," the three of us answered simultaneously.

And the journey really just begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**Also please check out the sequel to my other story Alexa, Interrupted!**

Chapter 21

_Sam sped the Impala down the highway with dad in the passenger seat. _

"_Hold on everything will be ok," Sam tried to reassure us._

"_This can't be happening," I cried as I held Dean's head in my lap._

"_He'll be…" Dad started until a semi hit the side of the Impala._

I shot up in bed gasping for air and only calming down once I realized I was safe in our motel room. That was different, usually I dreamt of Sam dying this time it was all four of us. I quickly got dressed and went next door to my dad's room where he was explaining to my brothers what he knew about the demon.

"So this is it…this is everything I know," Dad said as I walked in the room.

There wasn't a bare spot on any of the walls they were all covered with newspaper clippings, weather reports and sticky notes with my dad's writing on them.

"You're awfully pale, you alright?" Dean whispered to me and I gave him a small smile.

"Look our whole lives we have been searching for this demon right?...not a trace just nothing until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail," Dad finished.

"That's when you took off," I said.

"Yeah the demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation," Dad nodded.

"Alright so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked.

"It starts in Arizona then New Jersey…California," Dad answered, "It's going after families just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah the night of the kid's six month birthday," Dad said.

"I was six months old that night?" I asked feeling myself get paler if that was even possible.

"Exactly six months," Dad replied.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason, the same way it came for me? So mom's death…is all because of me?" I managed to get out.

Sure I always felt responsible even if I was just a baby; it was my nursery she died in.

"All because of us," Sam corrected, "I was in that nursery that night too…maybe that's why it went after Jess…"

"Guys stop we don't know that," Dean tried.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean!" I exclaimed.

"For the last time what happened to them is not your fault," Dean said frustrated.

"You're right it's not our fault but it is our problem," Sam yelled pointing between him and me.

"No, it's not your problem it's _our_ problem as a family," Dean yelled back.

No longer able to contain the anger building inside of me I cocked my arm back and punched the wall as hard as I could, creating a small hole.

"Enough, no one is blaming anyone here!" Dad hollered before turning his attention to me, "and Leah Marie you put another hole in that wall…"

"Why's he doing it? What does it want?" I asked cutting him off.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…"

"Alright so how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There's signs, look it took me awhile to see the pattern but it's there, in the days before these fires, signs crop up in the area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms…and then I went back and checked…and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence," I finished for him.

"A week before your mother died and in Palo Alto…before Jessica," Dad nodded, "And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know I thought you had your anger under control," Dad brought up as I rode with him in the truck on the way to Iowa while Dean and Sam followed in the Impala.

"I'm sorry," I said staring out the window watching the world past me by.

"All that anger you carry around with you is going to eat you alive one day little girl."

"Dad about the night you left," I started unsure if I really wanted to know or not, "Why did you just leave me all alone?"

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned.

"No I finished the job like you would have wanted me to…it's just…I mean…"

"It was always about keeping you safe and I couldn't have you come with me and risk something going wrong."

"I missed you," I admitted.

"I missed you too little girl, everyday, but from what your brothers have been telling me you have been doing a good job without me."

Before I had a chance to respond dad's cell phone rang he answered it, said very few words and then hung up angrily tossing the phone back on the seat.

"What happened?"

"Pastor Jim was killed," he replied pulling off to the side of the road.

As if someone flipped a switch the tears started pouring down my cheeks. Pastor Jim was someone we used to stay with when we were younger, he was like the uncle we never had. He was the one who taught me about exorcisms, angels and God even if I never truly believe. Dad got out of the truck and I followed.

"Son of a bitch," Dad exclaimed hitting the side of the truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked and then noticed my tears, "What happened?"

"I just got a call from Caleb," Dad answered as I wondered over to Dean like a lost puppy looking for comfort.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked, "Is Dylan?"

"He's fine, they both are…Jim Murphy's dead," Dad replied.

"Pastor Jim?" Dean asked in disbelief and I nodded my head against his chest while I cried.

"How?" Sam asked walking around to the other side of the car.

Dad paused for a moment watching me with sad eyes, "His throat was slashed, he bled out."

"Shh," Dean tried to comfort me while running his fingers through my hair.

"Caleb said he and Dylan found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, could just be he got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"He wouldn't be careless," I cried.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked with his arm still around me.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in the county. We split up you each take a hospital and I'll go to the center, Sam I need you to keep your sister with you at all times. I want records; I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids, how the hell are we going to know what one is the right one?" Sam asked.

"We check them all that's how, you got any better ideas?"

"No sir," Sam answered dejectedly.

We all went to get in our cars, Dean opened the backdoor of the Impala for me when I saw dad stop and lean against the truck.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah…it's Jim. You know, I can't…" he replied starting to get choked up but he pushed it back down going into what we used to call his military tone, "This ends, now. I'm ending it; I don't care what it takes."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here you go officer," a nurse said handing Sam and I a stack of patient files.

"Thank you," he smiled.

I started looking through the files and writing down any names and addresses I could find.

"You doing ok?" Sam asked as he skimmed another file.

"Yup," I lied.

"It's ok to be upset you know," he continued.

"Yup," I repeated.

After about twenty more minutes we had all the information we needed. As we were walking outside Sam was looking through the list of names we had acquired when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Great all alone with Sam while he is having one of his premonition things_, I thought to myself as he started breathing heavier.

"Sam you alright?" I asked nervously.

"Train," he breathed as he took out a map of the area.

"What train?" I questioned looking around; we were no where near any trains.

"Come on this way," he said as he took off in the other direction.

"Sam!" I called after him but he only slowed his pace so I could catch up.

I followed him around for about ten minutes until I walked right into him when he stopped suddenly and stared at a house.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"That's her," Sam muttered crossing the street to talk to a woman pushing a stroller.

"That's who?" I said sighing before following him.

"Here let me help you, it looks like you don't need that anymore," Sam said taking the umbrella from the woman and closing it before handing it back, "She's gorgeous, is she yours?"

"Yeah," the woman smiled.

"Oh wow, hi!" Sam smiled at the baby.

If we weren't working probably the biggest job of our lives I definitely would have teased him for being so cutesy with the baby.

"I'm sorry he is being rude," I spoke up, "I'm Leah and this is Sam we just moved in up the block."

"Oh hi, I'm Monica and this is Rosie," she introduced.

"Hi Rosie," I smiled at her, ok maybe Sam was onto something, it's hard to keep a straight face when you have something so adorable staring back at you.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Thank you," I said mesmerized by Rosie's beautiful blue eyes, "She is such a good baby."

"I know! I mean she never cries she just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's…it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica have you lived here long?" Sam asked as I started playing peek-a-boo with Rosie.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born," she answered pointing to the house we were standing in front of.

"Can I hold her?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure," she smiled.

I lifted Rosie into my arms and we danced around in circles as I hummed 'The Bare Necessities' from the Jungle Book.

"Well I know who I'll be calling to baby-sit," Monica laughed watching us.

"How old is Rosie?" Sam asked.

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

"Hey Le, I think it's time to go," Sam said.

"Bye precious," I smiled at Rosie placing her back in her stroller.

"Look Rosie there's daddy!" Monica sang as a car pulled into the drive way.

"Take care of yourselves," Sam said as we crossed the street to start walking back.

"She was so cute!" I exclaimed as I linked arms with Sam.

"Yeah you looked like a natural," Sam mentioned before he started pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Sam?"

"Oh God," he groaned in pain and almost doubled over.

"It's ok," I reassured him as we sat down on the curb.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam was still rubbing his head in pain as he sat at the table in the motel room, Dean and Dad sat at the end of each bed while I ran around trying to find some aspirin.

"A vision…" Dad said flatly.

"Here take this," I said handing Sam a few pills and a glass of water while trying to keep my hands from shaking.

The rollercoaster of emotions I was on was not a fun ride to say the least.

"Yes, I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling," Sam answered as I maneuvered myself behind him and started massaging his temples in hopes of relieving some pain.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…" Dad said still not understanding what was going on.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them," Sam replied.

"It started out as nightmares then it started happening when he was awake," Dean explained.

And that's when it hit me…my nightmares. But no I couldn't have the same thing as Sam, could I? That's when I realized unlike Sam I needed to change something in the order of events to change the outcome. In my dream with the vampires Sam got his neck snapped but in my dream dad wasn't there.

"Yeah," Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"Alright when were you going to tell me about this?"

"We didn't know what it meant," Dean answered.

"Alright something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me."

"Call you?" I asked walking towards my dad, "Are you kidding me? Dad, Dean called you from Lawrence alright? He called you when I was in the hospital, hell I called you several times when Dean was dying. I mean getting you on the phone? I've got a better chance of winning the lottery!"

"You're right, although I have to say I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight and this family's going to go through the same hell we went through," Sam stated.

"No they're not. No one is ever again," Dad promised as my cell phone started ringing.

_Leave me to die here, help me survive here, alone, don't remember, remember. Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel._

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Who is this?"

"Think real hard it'll come to you."

"Meg," I realized and everyone in the room tensed up, "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."

"Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop."

"Let me speak to your dad."

"My dad…I don't know where my dad is."

"It's time for the grown ups to talk Leah, let me speak to him now."

Dad walked over to me with his hand out and I reluctantly handed him the phone.

"This is John…I'm here…Caleb?...You listen to me, he's got nothing to do with anything, you let him go!"

"Oh God," I whispered covering my mouth with my hand in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dad said into the phone before shouting, "Caleb? Caleb!...I'm going to kill you, you know that?"

Dad had his back turned to us when he suddenly turned and looked at us he hesitated for a minute before agreeing to whatever Meg had said on the phone.

"I said ok, I'll bring you the Colt…it's going to take me about a days drive to get there…That's impossible I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane," he said into the phone Meg said something else we couldn't hear before hanging up.

"Caleb?" Sam asked and dad shook his head in the negative.

Someone flipped the switch and again tears poured out of my eyes, this time Sam pulled me into a hug to try and comfort me.

"What about Dylan?" I asked brokenly.

"She didn't say," Dad replied.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that, or she is possessed by one. It doesn't really matter," Dad answered.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What? Please tell me I am hearing things," I begged.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over," Sam proclaimed.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look besides us and a couple of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean questioned.

"Antique store," Dad corrected.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked.

"As long as it's close she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" I almost yelled at him.

"I just…I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for us," Sam stated, "You want us to stay here and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home, I want Leah to have her own family. I want…I want Mary alive. It's just…I want this to be over."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Did you get it?" Dad asked as Dean and I got out of the Impala.

"You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone," Dean said handing over the replica gun we had just bought.

"I can handle her, I've got a whole arsenal loaded; holy water, Mandaic amulets…"

"Let me go with you," I tried again for the millionth time, "Sam and Dean can take the Colt and go after the demon and I can watch your back."

"Little girl we've been over this," Dad sighed.

"Then promise me something," I said.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"This thing goes south just get the hell out, you're no good to us dead," I replied refusing to cry.

"I promise and the same goes for you three."

I know it probably wouldn't seem much to anyone else but just hearing my dad say the words 'I promise' made me feel better. There were three people in the whole world that could say those two little words and mean them and those three people were standing in front of me.

"Alright listen to me; they made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of them left, without them this gun is useless. You make every shout count."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight, now it's here and I'm not going to be in it. It's up to you three now, it's your fight you finish what I started, understand?" Dad said handing the Colt to Dean.

"We'll see you soon dad," Sam said.

"Please be careful," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him goodbye.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Maybe we could tell them there's a gas leak, might get them out of the house for a few hours," Sam suggested as we sat in front of Monica's house in the Impala.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked.

"We could always tell them the truth," I spoke up from the backseat.

Both brothers turned, looked me in the eye and said, "No," at the same time.

"You know it's creepy when you do that," I commented.

"You know what we have to do," Dean stated, "We have to wait for the demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder how dad is doing," Sam thought out loud.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up," Dean replied.

"I'd feel a lot better if he was here backing us up," I admitted as my leg anxiously jumped up and down.

"Hey nothing's going to happen to you," Dean said turning around and putting a hand on my knee to stop it from moving, "I promise."

I wanted to believe him, I knew that Dean didn't make promises he couldn't keep but tonight felt different, tonight I wasn't so sure.

"Come sit up here with us," Dean said and I climbed over the seat careful not to kick Sam in the head before sitting between them.

"This is weird," Sam stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"After all these years we're finally here, it doesn't seem real," Sam replied.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always," Dean said.

"Yeah but this isn't like always," I sighed.

"True," Dean nodded.

"Dean…Leah…I want to thank you," Sam started.

"For what?" I questioned as I nervously bit at the skin around my nails.

"For everything. You two have always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you two. And…I don't know I wanted to let you know just in case."

"Yeah well I couldn't ask for two better brothers, my guard dogs, my protectors and my security," I added leaning into Sam's side as he put his arm around me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you kidding me?!" Dean exclaimed making me jump slightly.

"What?" Sam asked giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't say just in case something happens to you, I don't want to hear that freaking speech! Nobody is dying tonight, not us, not that family, nobody except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is John Winchester, I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean 555-8976 or my daughter Leah 555-1160, they can help."

I slammed my phone shut in frustration, "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late…maybe cell reception's bad," Sam tried.

"Wait listen," I said trying to change the radio station but every channel was static. The wind started to pick up and the lights inside the house started to flicker.

"It's coming," Sam stated before we jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

Dean used a credit card to slide the lock on the front door open and we quietly entered the house. Monica's husband appeared and swung a bat at Dean but missed and smashed a nearby lamp.

"Get out of my house!" he screamed.

Dean grabbed the bat before he could swing again and pinned him against the wall.

"Mr. Holden please," Sam tried.

"Be quiet and listen to me, be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you," Dean whispered loudly.

"Charlie? Is everything ok down there?" Monica called from upstairs.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie yelled.

"No don't go in the nursery!" I yelled running up the stairs with Sam following closely behind.

When Sam and I made it into the nursery we saw a man standing over Rosie's crib and Monica slid up the wall. Sam raised the Colt and aimed it at the demon as I stood frozen in fear staring at the all too familiar yellow eyes. Sam shot the demon and he disappeared into smoke causing Monica to fall to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam yelled.

"My baby!" Monica screamed getting to her feet and trying to run to the crib but Sam held her back.

"Take her and go," Dean instructed running in the room and scooping Rosie up before the crib went up in flames.

Both brothers ran out of the house, Sam with Monica and Dean with Rosie assuming I was following them but I was frozen in time watching the crib burn. The room filled with thick black smoke and the flames danced around me but I couldn't get my feet to move. The next thing I knew I was being thrown over Dean's shoulder and carried out of the house. He sat me down on the grass and quickly looked me over for any burns.

"It's still in there," Sam yelled staring up at the window of the nursery and trying to run back inside.

"Sam. Sam, no!" Dean yelled grabbing him by the jacket.

"Dean let me go, it's still in there," Sam yelled trying to get out of Dean's grasp.

"No it's burning to the ground it's suicide!" Dean yelled.

"I don't care," Sam yelled.

"We do!" I cried from my spot on the grass.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Back in the motel room I sat on the floor cross legged resting my elbows on my knees trying to keep myself from falling apart while Dean tried to call dad again.

"Ah dad, answer your phone…damn it something's wrong," Dean said slamming his phone shut in frustration but when he got no response from either of us he continued, "Do you hear me something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there…I could've ended all this," Sam sighed sitting on the end of one of the beds.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life," Dean stated.

"You don't know that," Sam said defiantly.

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself is that it?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Yeah, yeah you're damn right I am," Sam said standing up from the bed.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen not as long as I'm around," Dean disputed.

That was it I couldn't do it anymore, this was too much for me to handle. Dad wasn't answering his phone, I came face to face with my worst fear and Sam was willing to sacrifice himself. I started gasping for air finally succumbing to a panic attack.

"Leah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Deep breaths remember," Dean instructed as he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "That's it nice and slow."

"Sammy it's not worth dying over," I finally managed to get out.

"What?" Sam asked kneeling in front of me and I could almost feel Dean glaring at him warning him to watch his words, "We have been searching for this demon our whole lives, it's the only we have ever cared about!"

"If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the fucking thing," I screamed working myself up again.

"Alright relax…breathe," Dean said tightening his hold on me.

"That thing killed Jess," Sam continued, "That thing killed mom!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I screamed, "You said yourself once that no matter what we do they're gone and they are never coming back!"

"Don't you say that, not you, not after all of this don't you say that," Sam snarled as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Sam, enough!" Dean yelled as he hit Sam's hand away and gently rocked me.

"Sammy, please the four of us…that's all we have…and it's all I have," I admitted softly, "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together…and without you two or dad…"

"He should have called by now, try him again," Sam stated.

"Let me," I said as Dean pulled out his phone to call again.

I took his phone and got a slight glimmer of hope when someone answered the phone only to be let down again once I heard the voice on the other line.

"You three really screwed up this time," Meg said on the other line.

"Where is he?"

"You're never going to see you're father again."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**Sorry for the delay in updating between hurricane Sandy and getting a head cold I've been neglecting my stories but hopefully I can make it up to you by posting a chapter for each story =) I had a really hard time with this chapter for some reason but I hope you enjoy!**

**Last little note, I was rudely accused of plagiarism for using the name Dylan Porter who appears in another story on fanfiction. Before there are any more misunderstandings I wanted to let everyone know it was a complete coincidence that I happened to pick the same name. I have contacted the author of the other story offering to change the name in my story but was given her blessing to continue and there were no hard feelings. So we shall continue =)**

Chapter 22

"They've got dad," I declared as I got off the floor and started running around the room to pack our things.

"Meg?" Sam questioned.

"What did they say?" Dean asked getting up as well.

"I just told you!" I screamed dropping more stuff into my bag, "They have dad!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Packing," I answered confused as to why Sam was asking me such a stupid question.

"Leah's right we have to go," Dean said as he stuck the Colt in the small of his back.

"Why?" Sam questioned defiantly.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt…" Dean started.

"And because it has dad!" I screamed in anger. I know Sam and Dad have had their issues in the past and that we all want this demon dead but the only thing that mattered at this moment was getting my dad back.

"And it's probably coming for us next," Dean continued as he put his jacket on and threw me mine.

"Good. We've still got three bullets left, let it come!" Sam exclaimed.

"Listen tough guy," Dean yelled getting in Sam's face a little, "We're not ready, ok? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. I have always protected you two from everything I could and I'm not stopping now…we're leaving!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Listen if you feel like you are going to have a panic attack you need to tell us, none of this wait until you can't breath crap," Dean said to me as we flew down the highway, "I know you can't always control it but right now we have to act like every second counts."

"I'm ok," I nodded, obviously lying but he was right we didn't have the time to spare.

"I'm telling you guys we could have taken him," Sam said still pissed that we made him leave.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just got to figure out where, they're going to want to trade him for the gun," Dean tried to stay as calm as possible but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Dean, if that was true then why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked.

"She didn't mention a whole lot of anything," I muttered but was ignored by both brothers.

"Dad, he might be…" Sam started.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Look I don't want to believe it anymore than you," Sam said turning around to look at me, "But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt we can still finish the job."

"Screw the Job, Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to do what he would want, he would want us to keep going," Sam argued.

"Would you stop talking about him like he is dead already?!" I screamed.

"Listen to me, both of you. Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!" Dean declared.

After a few minutes of trying to collect our thoughts Sam spoke up, "So how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln, start at the warehouse where he was taken," Dean replied.

"Come on De, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" I almost laughed.

"You're right," Dean said after a few seconds, "We need help."

I took out my phone to call Dylan but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Dylan it's Leah, my dad's in trouble we could really use the extra help, call me back as soon as you get this."

"You really think he would help us right now?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because this demon killed the only family he had left just to mess with Dad, if I were him I wouldn't want anything to do with the three of us right now," Sam answered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here you go," Bobby said handing Dean a flask while Sam was in heaven with all the books around the room. I on the other hand was following Dean around like a puppy.

"What is this…holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is," Bobby nodded and held up the other flask he held in his hand before taking a swig, "This is whiskey."

Bobby handed it to Dean who also took a swig and then passed it to me; I finished it off before handing it back to Bobby.

"Bobby Thanks, thanks for everything. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come," Dean stated.

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help," Bobby shrugged the statement off.

"The last time we were here you threatened to blast him full of buckshot, I mean you cocked the gun and everything," I reminded him.

"Yeah well what can I say, John just has that affect on people."

"Yeah I guess he does," Dean nodded.

"None of that matters now, all that matters is that you get him back," Bobby said looking at Dean and me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Bobby this book," Sam said shaking his head, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal alright," Bobby said as we walked over to check out the book.

"And these protective circles they really work?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah," Bobby nodded, "You get a demon in, they're trapped…powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

I couldn't help but laugh, "At least you know your stuff."

"I'll tell you something else too, this is some serious crap you three stepped in," Bobby stated.

"How's that?" Dean asked.

"Normal year I hear of three demonic possessions, maybe four tops," Bobby replied.

"Yeah…" I said urging him to go on.

"This year I heard of twenty seven so far, you get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us…a lot more," Bobby finished.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"No but I know it's something big. The storm's coming and you three, your daddy are smack dab in the middle of it."

The dog outside started barking and I subconsciously took a step closer to Dean while Bobby went to check it out.

"Something's wrong," Bobby said and as if on cue Meg kicked the front door down.

"No more crap ok?" she said as if we were boring her.

Dean went towards her with the flask of holy water but was thrown into a stack of books by the flick of her wrist. Sam came around the desk he had been sitting at and pushed me behind him.

"I want the Colt, Sam…the real Colt…right now," Meg instructed as she walked closer to us.

"We don't have it on us, we buried it," Sam told her as we backed away from her.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little under whelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg asked as she followed us.

"Actually, we were counting on it," Dean said appearing behind her.

She looked over to him and followed his gaze to the ceiling where Bobby had a devil's trap painted.

"Gotcha bitch," I smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know if you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask," Meg smirked as she sat in a chair in the middle of the trap with her arms and legs tied to the chair.

"I salted the doors and windows," Bobby stated walking back into the room, "If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in."

"Where's our father Meg?" Dean asked.

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?" I asked as nastily as I could while still trying to control my anger.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot you don't and now you will never kiss daddy again either."

"You think this is a fucking game?" I screamed in her face, "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming, I killed him myself."

I backhanded her across the face causing her to whip her head to one side and then punched her square in the jaw sending her head back in the other direction.

"I didn't know you were into chicks, it's kind of a turn on," Meg smirked.

"You're no chick," I seethed getting ready to hit her again.

"Leah," Bobby called me away from her and we all followed him into the other room.

"You ok?" Dean asked when he noticed my hands shaking.

"She's lying, he's not dead," I replied.

"Leah you have to be careful with her, don't hurt her," Bobby said.

"Why?" I protested.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why," Bobby answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned and I moved slightly so I could keep my eye on Meg, devil's trap or not I didn't want her out of sight for too long.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell us there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked in disbelief and Bobby nodded.

"That's actually good news," I smiled and went to run outside but Dean stopped me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm just grabbing dad's journal, relax," I replied shrugging him off me.

I kept my hand on my gun in the small of my back the entire time I was outside just for precaution, granted actual bullets wouldn't kill a demon but it would slow them down. I got back inside and handed the journal to Sam who looked at me like I had six heads.

"You know this book better than dad himself why are you handing this to me?"

"Because I need you to read it," I answered as he held the journal and I flipped to the right page.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Meg asked as the four of us walked back into the room.

"Something like that, hit it Sam," I said.

"Regna terrae, cantata deo, psallite domino…" Sam started.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg questioned.

"Oh we're going for it baby," Dean answered, "Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

"…tribuite virtutem deo," Sam read on.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to rip the bones from your body," Meg seethed as she flinched in pain.

"I'd like to see you try," I sneered stepping closer to her.

"No," Dean declared moving me away from Meg before taking my spot, "You are going to burn in hell unless you tell us where our dad is."

Meg just smiled at him so Sam continued reading, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundud spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica…"

"He begged for life with tears in his eyes," Meg said through clenched teeth as she tried to hold on, "He begged to see his sons and little girl one last time…that's when I slit his throat."

"For your sake, I hope you're lying cause it it's true I swear to God I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and everyone of you evil sons of bitches, so me God," Dean exclaimed.

Sam kept reading and a wind started blowing around the room.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you?"

"Where is he?!" I screamed.

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" I screamed in anger and fear with tears running down my cheeks and Sam stopped reading to look at me.

Dean came over and put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"What are you looking at?" I screamed at Sam, "Keep reading!"

"Ab insides diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesia humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi…" Sam read.

"He will be!" Meg yelled over Sam.

"Wait!" I told Sam to stop, "What?"

"He's not dead but he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"You don't."

"Sam!" I yelled.

"A building! Ok? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri?" Dean asked.

"Where, where? An address!" I yelled.

"I don't know!"

"And the demon…the one we're looking for…where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything, that's all I know!"

"Finish it," I looked over to Sam.

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg screamed.

"I don't care, Sam read!" I shouted this time but he still didn't start reading.

"Maybe we can still use her, find out where the demon is," Sam whispered to Dean.

"She doesn't know," Dean whispered back.

"She lied!" Sam proclaimed.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped in there somewhere and we've got to help her, I'm not leaving her like that," I stated.

"You're going to kill her," Bobby said speaking up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You said she fell from a building, that girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it…that girl is going to die," Bobby informed us.

"We aren't leaving her like that," I argued.

"She is a human being," Bobby argued back.

"And we are going to put her out of her misery, I would rather be dead then have some black eyed bitch controlling everything I do," I said before turning to Sam, "Finish it."

Sam just looked between Bobby and me as if unsure of what to do.

"Fine then I will," I said turning to Meg, " Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis dues do sancturario suo dues israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem er foritudinem plebi suae, benedictus dues, Gloria patri."

At the last word Meg threw her head back and black smoke came pouring out of her mouth. After all the smoke was out blood dripped from her mouth and supringly she slowly tried to lift her head.

"She's still alive, call 911," I exclaimed.

Bobby ran out of the room to call the ambuance while Sam and Dean untied her from the chair and carefully placed her on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you, I got you, It's ok, it's ok," Sam tried to comfort her.

"A year," Meg whispered.

"What?" I asked pulling her head onto my lap.

"It's been a year," she whispered.

"Shh, just take it easy," Sam told her.

"I've been awake for some of it…I couldn't move my own body…the things I did…it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" I asked.

"Leah!" Sam exclaimed.

"We need to know," Dean added.

"Yes but it wants…you to know…that…they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters," I stated.

Bobby came back in the room with blankets and handed me a glass of water. The boys covered her up and I tried to get her to sip on the water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked after she managed to get a small amount of water down.

"Not there…other ones…awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" I asked as I used a paper towel to try and wipe away some of the blood.

"By the river…Sunrise," she answered before closing her eyes.

"Sunrise, what does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean asked again.

"She's gone," I whispered gently placing her head on the floor as I stood up and pulled the blanket over her head.

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here," Bobby said after a minute of silence.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you three invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out," Bobby replied before handing the Key of Solomon book to Sam, "Here take this, you might need it."

"Thanks," Sam nodded.

"Thanks for everything, be careful alright?" Dean said to Bobby before we left.

"You just go find your Dad and when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time," Bobby winked at me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You've been quiet," Dean commented as we stood at the trunk of the Impala loading up on weapons.

"Just getting ready," I said softly.

"He's going to be fine, Leah," Sam added as I closed the trunk.

I was praying that they were right but after everything my dad has taught me, demons lie. I saw Sam walk to the trunk and start drawing on it.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed.

"It's a devil's trap, demons can't get through it or inside it," Sam answered as he kept drawing on the car.

"So?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox," Sam answered as he started drawing another one on the other side.

"So?" Dean asked again, clearly getting annoyed.

"So…we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get dad," Sam replied.

"What are you talking about, we're bringing the Colt with us," I spoke up.

"We can't, Leah. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon," Sam said.

"No, we have to save dad, Sam ok? We're going to need all the help we can get," I argued.

"Leah, do you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets?" Sam retorted, "He wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam!" I screamed, "And since when do you care what he wants?"

"Guys now is not the time," Dean hollered but we both ignored him.

"We want to kill this demon, you used to want that too! Hell Dean is the one who came and got me at school, who dragged me back into this, I'm just trying to finish it!" Sam yelled at me.

"Well you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing but you know what? We," I said pointing between Dean and myself, "are going to be the ones to bury you. Dean can call me selfish all he wants but the one he should be looking at is you, you don't care about anything but revenge!"

"That's not true, Leah. I want dad back but they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it. We can not bring that gun, we can't," Sam tried to reason.

"Let's just get this fucking over with," I stated as I started to walk away from the car.

I heard the trunk open and close one more time before they caught up with me.

"Can you two ever find a time to not argue?" Dean commented as we made our way along the river and we both just looked at him, "Apparently not."

"Hey, think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise," I said pointing to an apartment building called Sunrise Apartments.

"Son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed in a loud whisper, "It's pretty smart I mean if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah and make anybody attack us," Sam added.

"And so we can't kill them it's a building full of human shields," I concluded.

"They probably know exactly what we look like too and they could be anybody," Sam stated.

"Well this sucks out loud," I sighed.

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed.

"Alright, so how the hell are we going to get in?" I asked.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians," Dean replied after a few moments.

"Ok but then the city responds in what, seven minutes?" Sam asked.

"Seven minutes exactly," I answered.

Dean and I hid in the bushes across the street while Sam snuck in the front door and pulled the alarm before making his way back to us.

"Ok we're going to need suits," Dean said as soon as Sam was close enough.

"Suits?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah fireman suits," Dean replied.

"How are we going to get suits?" Sam asked.

"You and Dean are going to steal them," I answered.

"Oh really and what are you going to do?" Sam asked as a fire truck pulled up in front of the building.

"That was quick," Dean muttered.

"I'm going to be a distraction," I winked at Sam before running over to the truck.

"Hey what's happening? Is it a fire?" I asked a fireman and tried to sound as panicked as I could which wasn't too hard since all I had to do was think about my dad.

"We're figuring that out right now, miss," the man answered moving me to the side, "Just stay back."

"Well I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous," I continued.

"Miss, you have to stay back," the man said ushering me over to the sidewalk and I could see Sam and Dean grabbing the suits.

As soon as the fireman had walked away and I was out of eye shot I met up with Sam and Dean and threw my suit on with some help from them, I never realized how heavy the suit really is. Once we were all in gear we walked right in the front door. We swept the first two floors with the EMF reader and came up empty and now we were sweeping the third floor.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up," Dean commented.

"You never told me that," Sam stated.

"That's because he never grew up," I teased but my smile fell when the EMF reader started going crazy.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate," Dean yelled as he pounded on the door.

Once we heard the lock being turned Dean and Sam kicked the door open. Much to my surprise the water in our packs had been turned into holy water by Sam so when we sprayed the couple in the room they screamed in pain. Sam and Dean threw the couple in a nearby closet and held the door shut while I grabbed the salt canister out of our bag and lined the bottom of the door. As soon as we knew they couldn't escape we ripped off the suits we were wearing and went to find dad. I froze at the bedroom door when I saw my dad tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles. He was bruised, bloody and looked…dead.

"Daddy?" I breathed out.

Dean rushed over to him, "Dad?"

But there was no response and the tears fell down my face, Sam threw his arm around me and held on tight as if to keep me grounded.

"He's still breathing," Dean finally said and it was like heaven to my ears.

I rushed over and started cutting the restraints with my knife.

"Wait, wait!" Sam stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"He could be possessed for all we know," Sam replied.

"What are you nuts? It's dad!" I exclaimed and went back to cutting the restraint around his wrist.

"Leah, we've got to be sure," Dean mentioned and if looks could kill Dean would have been dead right then and there for siding with Sam.

Sam unscrewed the top of the flask and sprinkled some holy water on dad.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" Dad asked groggily as he started to come around.

"Daddy, are you ok?" I asked quickly cutting the restraint while Dean worked on the other side.

"They've been drugging me…where's the Colt?"

Sam looked at me before answering, "Don't worry dad, it's safe."

"Sam help me get him up," Dean said as he cut through the last restraint.

I grabbed our bag of weapons from Sam and stuck my knife back inside my boot while Sam and Dean each got on either side of dad to hold him up. We started for the front door when it was busted down and two more demons entered the apartment.

"Shit, go back, go back!" I yelled pushing them back into the bedroom.

I closed the door behind us and locked it but no sooner did my hand leave the lock an axe came through the door.

"Anybody have a plan b?" I yelled over the noise of the door being broken down.

"Out the fire escape, let's go!" Dean yelled pulling dad and Sam along with him.

I stopped to pour salt along the bottom of the bedroom window and again along the window sill after I climbed out.

"Leah come on!" Sam yelled from below.

"I'm coming get dad in the car!" I yelled back as I hurriedly climbed down the escape ladder.

When I got to the bottom I saw Sam being attacked by one of the demons. I ran over and tried everything I could to get the demon off of Sam but nothing was working, I must have pissed him off because the next thing I knew I went flying into the windshield of a nearby car knocking the air out of me.

"Leah! Sam!" Dean called out.

"I'm fine get Sam!" I called back as I tried to catch my breath and jumped when I heard a gun shot. I looked over to see the demon lying dead on the road and Dean standing there with the Colt. I hopped off the hood of the car and made my way over to where they were.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he helped Sam off the ground, his face was covered in blood and already starting to swell.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and I threw his arm over my shoulders to help support him.

"You?" Dean asked turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine, I've got him, get dad so we can get out of here," I replied.

Thank God Sam didn't need too much support because I definitely bruised a few ribs crashing into that windshield and it was painful to breathe.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We held up in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Dean was back with dad making sure he was ok and I was trying my best to clean up Sam's face while remembering to breathe.

"How is he?" Sam asked as Dean walked into the room we were in.

"He just needed a little rest is all, how are you?"

"He would be better if he would sit still," I answered stitching up the one gash on the side of his face.

"I would sit still if you would breathe normally," Sam retorted.

Dean immediately picked up on that, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said as I tied off my stitch and cut the remainder off.

"Leah," Dean growled in a low voice and I knew there was no getting out of this one. It's not like I was trying to play hero, I just wanted the attention on my dad not on me.

"Alright, I think I bruised a rib when I hit that windshield," I admitted and Sam got up to help me remove my jacket.

"A rib?" Sam questioned as I winced in pain as the jacket grazed my back.

"Ok maybe a few ribs," I corrected myself.

Sam held my shirt up right below my bra while Dean wrapped me up after gently running his fingers over the sore areas to be sure I didn't break or fracture anything. I sat there with my eyes closed concentrating on not hitting either of them when Dean hit a sore spot.

"Better?" Dean asked when he was done.

"Good as new," I lied pulling my shirt back down and sliding back into my jacket with the help of Sam.

"Hey, uh…Dean, you uh…you saved my life back there," Sam stuttered out.

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean teased.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here," Sam sighed.

"I'm just happy he listened to me," I winked earning eye rolls from both brothers.

"Hey guys," Dean started.

"Yeah," we answered.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there," he finished.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean," Sam tried.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me," Dean replied.

"Then what does?" I asked walking over and leaning into him.

"Killing that guy I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you two or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just…it scares me sometimes."

"Well that makes two of us…I didn't think twice about killing Meg," I said softly as I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"It shouldn't scare either of you, you did good," Dad said walking into the room.

"Daddy," I smiled walking over to him and hugging him as tight as I could.

"Leah," he smiled and hugged me back but something didn't seem right and since when did he not call me 'little girl'.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked and I let go of my dad and went back to my spot by Dean.

"For what?" Dad questioned.

"Using a bullet," Dean replied.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed but you…you watch out for this family, you always have."

"Thanks," Dean nodded.

The lights started to flicker and the wind outside started to pick up. I had a flashback to that night in Salvation, Iowa right before the demon tried to attack that family.

"It's here," I whispered.

"It found us," Dad stated.

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Leah, lines of salt in front of every window, every door," Dad instructed.

"Already done," I replied.

"Well check it, ok?" Dad said and again I got the feeling something was off.

"Ok," Sam said grabbing my arm and making me leave the room with him.

"Sam something isn't right," I whispered to him once we were out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning to me thinking I meant something wrong with me.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem…right," I answered not being able to pin point why I had such a bad feeling but after hunting for so many years I knew to trust a feeling like this.

"We don't have time for this," Sam sighed and finished checking all the windows.

We got back in the main room to see Dean pointing the Colt at dad.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Your brother's lost his mind," dad replied.

"He's not dad," Dean stated.

"What?" I asked, I mean sure I thought something was off but that was my dad he had a gun pointed at.

"I think he's possessed, I think he's been possessed since we rescued him, come on Leah I know you can sense it too," Dean yelled and I started to walk towards him.

"Don't listen to him little girl," Dad said and I froze.

How was I supposed to choose between two of the three most important people in my life?

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's different," Dean answered.

I took a long look at my dad before walking over to where Dean was subconsciously rubbing the charm on my necklace the whole time. As soon as I got close enough Dean pushed me behind me.

"You know we don't have time for this," Dad hollered, "Sam you want to kill this demon you've got to trust me."

Sam looked back and forth between dad and where Dean and I stood as if unsure of what to do.

"Sam," Dad tried again.

"No…no," Sam said as he came over and stood on the other side of me.

"Fine. You three are so sure…go ahead, kill me," Dad said with tears in his eyes before hanging his head.

Dean kept the gun pointed at him but couldn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so," Dad smiled and glanced back at us with yellow eyes.

Sam goes to lunge at him but is thrown against the wall and pinned there. A second later Dean and I are thrown against the adjacent wall and pinned as well, I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"What a pain in the ass this things been," 'Dad' said as he picked up the Colt where Dean had dropped it.

"It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time," Sam said.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?" I asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me? I mean come on I am your biggest nightmare, aren't I?" he winked at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam screamed as he tried to move away from the wall with no success.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact here make the gun float to you psychic boy," 'Dad' teased as he placed the gun on the table, "Well this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…this is worth the wait. Your dad he's in here with me trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi' by the way. He's going tear you apart…He's going to taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go or I swear to God," Dean growled.

"What? What are you and God going to do? You see as far as I'm concerned this is justice," he said and walked over so he was standing right in front of me, "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

I was shaking in fear with tears streaming down my face. I always feared the demon would come after me but never imagined it would be in my dad's body while doing so.

"You stay away from her!" Dean yelled.

"Oh I didn't forget about you," he said walking away from me and turning to Dean, "The one in the alley? That was my boy!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean scoffed.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right…I forgot…I did. Still two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch," Dean seethed.

"I want to know why…why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

'Dad' left Dean and walked over to Sam, "You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah," Sam grunted.

"You know he never told you this," 'Dad' glanced over to Dean and I, "but Sam was going to ask her to marry him, been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way but don't blame yourself too much you can blame your sister for mommy dearest."

"What are you talking about?" I managed to get out.

"In the way of what?" Sam added.

"My plans for you, Sammy and all the children like you. See I came to you when you were six months old just as I did your sister. She was supposed to be one of mine too but mommy interrupted."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing," Dean stated trying to get the attention off of Sam and me.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O. isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth," 'Dad' said getting in Dean's face.

"Oh yeah…what's that?" Dean asked.

"You know you fight and you fight for this family but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Leah, she's clearly John's favorite and Sam hell even when they fight it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh wait I forgot, I wasted them," Dean sneered.

'Dad' put his head down for a minute and when he looked back up Dean started yelling in pain as scratch marks appeared on his chest and blood started pouring out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, "Let him go take me, I'm the one who wasted your daughter remember…I'm the one who sent her sorry ass back to hell! Leave him alone, take me!"

The marks on Dean's chest stop appearing and 'Dad' turns to me. I can tell Dean is in bad shape but I know he is alive and that's all that matters.

"You know two wrongs don't make a right…but maybe three will," 'Dad' smirked as my feet left the ground and I started sliding up the wall.

"Leah, no!" Sam screamed.

"You take me and you leave them alone you got it?" I yelled.

"You certainly are a fighter…you know your mom was too but that didn't save her."

"Dad!" Dean yelled through the pain, "Dad, don't you let it kill her!"

"I love you daddy," I whispered as my head reached the ceiling.

"Stop," Dad whispered, "Stop it."

Sam was suddenly let go from the wall and he dove over to the table to grab the Colt.

"You kill me, you kill daddy," 'Dad' smiled.

"I know," Sam stated before shooting dad in the leg.

As soon as Dad fell to the ground so did Dean and me. I lied there crumpled on the floor trying to remember how to breathe before slowly crawling over to check on Dean.

"Oh God, that's a lot of blood," I breathed out, forcing myself out of my jacket so I could put pressure on his wounds.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here, he's right here Dean," Sam reassured him and I blinked a couple times trying to focus my vision, with all the labored breathing I was making myself lightheaded and the room started spinning.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked as I started spacing out. Leave it to Dean to be bleeding out on the floor and still be more concerned about me.

"Fine," I lied, "How's Dad?"

"He's fine," Sam said walking around Dean to try and check if I was really ok.

"Go check on Dad," I said leaning away from him.

Sam reluctantly went to check on Dad and I heard him start screaming, "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!"

"Sam don't you dare!" I screamed tears rolling down my face.

"Don't you do it!" Dean yelled also.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you we can end this here and now!"

"Sam no!" I cried.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…" my Dad tries but it's too late and the smoke comes pouring out of his mouth and disappears through the floor.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away," Sam said as we sped down the highway.

Dean and I were in the backseat ignoring our own pain and trying to help each other. I still had my jacket pressed against his chest in hopes of slowing down the bleeding and he had his arm around wrapped tightly around me taking slow deep breaths so I would do the same.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first…before me, before everything," Dad stated.

"No, sir not before everything," Sam said glancing at Dean and me in the backseat, "Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon once we can do it again."

"Dean," I wheezed out.

"Little girl, what's going on?" Dad asked as he tried to turn in the seat to see me.

"I can't…" was all I could get out before the semi slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed.

**Quick author's note: I know I don't usually add anything at the end but as a thank you for sticking with me through season one. If anyone can go through and can correctly name the artist and song for each of Leah's ring tones I used, I will write a sister fic one shot of their choice =) ((A little hint…there are six different songs))**


	23. Here Comes Goodbye

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**I know I usually update a couple times a week but life got a little more hectic, I will do my best to update at least once a week for both stories so please stay with me!**

**Quick apology for all my errors in the last chapter, going to try something new for season 2 and name the chapters, hope you enjoy =)**

Chapter 23- Here Comes Goodbye

_I see the bad moon arising. I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightin'. I see bad times today. Don't go around tonight, well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise._

"_You're going to have to let him go," I heard my mom's voice as the music played on._

_I hear hurricanes a blowing. I know the end is coming soon. I fear rivers over flowing. I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

"_You will be ok with out him," she reassured me but I couldn't see her._

_Don't go around tonight, well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise._

"_It's meant to be," she whispered as the music drifted away._

"_Mom?" I called out with no reply before I started free falling into the darkness._

"This one's coming to," a man said shinning a flashlight in my eyes.

"Tell me if they are ok! Are they even alive?" I heard Sam shouting.

"Sammy?" I called out before blacking back out.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep.

I groaned in frustration, I knew we were in a hospital before I even opened my eyes.

"Leah?"

"What?" I replied hoarsely not opening my eyes, I knew it was Sam just by the sound of his voice.

"Thank God you're awake," I heard him sigh, "How you feeling, freckles?"

"Like I got hit by a fucking truck," I scoffed and opened my eyes, "Dude you look like you went three rounds with a sumo wrestler."

He wasn't too bad; a couple cuts on his face and neck and his right eye was almost completely swollen shut but he was still my Sammy.

"Says the girl in the hospital bed," Sam teased back.

Then I realized it was only Sam in the room with me, "Where's dad and Dean?"

"You're father is awake," a doctor announced coming in the room, "Well it looks like someone else has woken up too!"

He took my vitals, listened to my lungs and checked my bandages. I had a few stitches over my left eye from hitting the window when we crashed and my mid section was tightly wrapped.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked as the doctor made a few notes in my chart.

"Temperature is a little higher than I would like it so we will have to keep an eye out so infection doesn't set in and unfortunately when it comes to her ribs there is nothing we can do but give her medication for the pain and keep it wrapped."

"And when do I get that medication?" I asked, the more awake I got the more the pain set in.

"A nurse will be right in," the doctor replied before turning to leave.

"Wait," I called out, "How's our brother?"

"Well, he was on the side of impact so he has sustained some serious injuries," the doctor started.

"How serious?" Sam asked taking my hand in his and I had a flashback to when he got electrocuted.

"He has lost a great deal of blood, he has contusions to his liver and kidney but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?" Sam asked.

"Well we won't know his full condition until he wakes up…if he wakes up."

"If?" I questioned.

"I have to be honest most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations."

"The only realistic expectation we need to have is him waking up," I exclaimed as the nurse came in and handed me some pills.

I took them quickly as the doctor backed out of the room. Once the nurse had left I started pulling the IV's out of my arms and the monitors off my chest.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled trying to stop me.

"I'm going to see dad, he needs to fix this," I answered getting out of bed but as soon as my feet hit the floor I swayed a little.

"What you need to do is relax," Sam said sitting me back down on the bed.

"Sam if you don't want your other eye swollen shut you will let me go to dad's room," I threatened.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Stay here I'll be right back."

He came back in the room a minute later with a wheelchair.

"Seriously?" I asked him disbelief.

"You ride or you don't go," he stated and pointed to the seat of the wheelchair.

"Fine," I grumbled and got off the bed and into the chair with the help of Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here give them my insurance," dad said handing a card to Sam.

"Elroy McGillicutty?" Sam read off the card.

"And his three loving children," dad nodded.

"I Love Lucy, really dad? At least Dean chooses rock star names," I shook my head.

"So let me guess you had to force her into the wheelchair," dad asked Sam.

"Yup," Sam replied and I rolled my eyes.

"So what else did the doctor say about Dean?" dad asked getting serious again.

"Nothing," Sam answered.

"The doctors won't do anything, then we have to, that's all. I don't know, we will find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him or something," I added.

"We'll look for someone," dad started.

"Good," I nodded.

"But little girl, I don't know if we're going to find anyone," dad finished.

"Why not?" Sam spoke up, "I found that faith healer before."

"Right and that was one in a million," dad answered.

"So what we just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?" Sam yelled.

"No, I said we would look, I'll check under every stone," dad stated pausing for a moment and then asking, "Where's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying and you're worried about the Colt?" I exclaimed.

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too, that gun may be our only card," dad said.

"It's in the trunk, they dragged the car to a yard off of I-83," Sam answered because I had no idea.

"Alright, you've got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside," dad started.

"I already called Bobby," Sam interrupted, "He's like an hour out he's going to tow the Impala back to his place."

"Alright, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me," dad finished.

"Watch out for hospital security," I added.

"I think I got it covered," Sam replied.

"Here," dad said handing him a piece of paper, "I made a list of things I need have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam asked.

"Protection," dad answered.

I was pretty sure it was used for summoning a demon not protection but figured the pain medication was messing with my memory.

"Hey dad," Sam said before leaving the room, "The demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No I don't," dad shook his head and Sam left the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After Sam had left I wheeled myself down the hallway in hopes of finding where they were keeping Dean. Luckily, it was only a few rooms down from my dad's. I don't know what I thought I would see but I was not expecting to see him look so lifeless. He skin was almost an eerie shade of gray and he was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe. I rolled myself over to the bed and carefully took his hand in mine.

"You know if you were awake right now you would probably be telling me to stop being dramatic," I laughed a little through the tears.

**Flashback**

"Hey pita, what are you doing?" a twelve year old Dean asked as he made his way over to the swings where Sam and I were.

"Why does he always call me pita?" I asked Sam who was pushing me on the swing.

"So he won't get in trouble for swearing," Sam answered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It stands for pain in the ass which you are," Sam laughed.

"Dean! Sammy said a bad word!" I said stopping my swing as Dean leaned against the pole.

"It doesn't count! I was explaining something!" Sam argued.

"He called me an ass!" I exclaimed getting off the swing and crossing my arms in anger, even at eight I had a temper.

"Leah Marie!" Dean yelled, "You don't say things like that!"

"Sammy said it first!"

"I was explaining why you call her pita!" Sam argued and I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dean called after me.

"Away from you!" I shouted and started running.

Of course it didn't take long for Dean to catch up with me and by the time he did I already had tears streaming down my face.

"What the hell has gotten into you, you know better than to run off like that!"

"What do you care?" I asked plopping myself down in the sandbox, "You just think I'm a pain in the ass."

"Leah Marie I don't want to hear you talking like that," Dean sighed and sat down on the edge of the sandbox, "You know a little sister is supposed to be a pain so you are doing your job."

"So you're not going to leave me?" I questioned finally meeting his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused.

"Everybody else does," I sniffled, "I don't have a mommy, daddy is always gone and Sammy tried to trade me to some old lady for her dog."

"I'll never leave you," Dean said pulling me into a hug and running his fingers through my hair.

"Promise?" I asked into shoulder.

"Promise."

**SUPERNATURAL- PRESENT**

Sam came into Dean's room to get me.

"Come on there's something you need to hear," he said as he rolled me out of Dean's room and down the hallway.

"Sammy what's going on?" I asked but go no response that is until we got into my dad's room.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam yelled as he wheeled me in.

"What are you talking about?" dad asked and looked over to me for any clue but I just shrugged.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one! You're planning on bring the demon here aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!" Sam yelled.

"I have a plan Sam," dad sighed.

"So it's true?!" I exclaimed but was ignored.

"That's exactly my point, Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam yelled louder than I have ever heard before.

"Don't tell me how I feel I am doing this for Dean!" dad yelled back.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam continued.

"You know it's funny I thought it was your obsession too!" dad shouted, "This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend! You begged me to be a part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"Dad!" I shouted in shock.

"I would have killed you too!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I screamed as I stood up from the wheelchair, "don't you dare put that on Sam dad! It's your fault!"

Sam looked at me in disbelief and then to dad to see what he would say.

"Excuse me young lady?" dad bellowed.

"You should have let it kill me!"

"I couldn't watch you die again Mary!" dad shouted and I froze, "I should have never agreed to bring you three along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake."

"Go to hell," I sneered and the glass of water on the bedside table went flying through the air before crashing to the floor.

We stood in silence trying to figure out what had just happened when nurses started running down the hallway.

"Something's going on out there," dad commented.

Sam and I left the room and quickly ran to Dean's.

"All clear," a doctor yelled before shocking Dean with the paddles.

"No," Sam breathed out.

"Still no pulse," the nurse called out.

"Ok let's go again, 360," the doctor said.

"Charging," the nurse said.

"Come on De…come on don't do this," I muttered grabbing onto Sam's hand.

"No change, starting CPR, 5…4…3…2…1."

"We have a pulse, we're back into sinus rhythm," the nurse informed.

"Thank God," I sighed as Sam threw his arm around me.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save him," Sam said but I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or him, "I've got to go pick something up I'll be back."

"Now?" I asked. I was beyond pissed at my dad, Dean had almost died literally two seconds ago and Sam wanted to go shopping.

"I'll be gone less than a half hour," he replied.

"Wait, grab me some clothes please," I begged.

"Why so you can check yourself out, I don't think so."

"Sam this thing is drafty and if I need to run between rooms I don't think you want the doctors seeing my ass," I said motioning to the hospital gown.

"Fine, I'll see what I can find," he grumbled as he walked away. I knew that would work.

I walked into Dean's room after the doctor and all the nurses had left.

"Don't forget your promise, you need to hold on I know how I can fix this," I whispered into his ear before kissing him on the forehead.

I wrapped myself in the gown as tight as I could so no one could see anything and I tracked down the nurse I needed to sign myself out. She argued with me for awhile on how she didn't agree and the doctor wouldn't either but since I was over eighteen I didn't have to listen. I signed all the papers stating I was leaving against the doctor's wishes and waited impatiently for Sam to get back.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here this is all I could find," Sam said handing me a brown paper bag.

"I'm sure it's fine," I said taking it from him and heading for the nearest bathroom to change.

He had gotten me sweatpants, an 'I love Missouri' t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. What Sam didn't notice was me slipping his wallet out of his back pocket. After I changed I peeked my head out of the bathroom and saw Sam sitting on the floor in Dean's room with his back to me. If I didn't want to be caught I would have gone closer to see what he was doing but instead I tip toed past the room and right out the front entrance. I shivered as the cold air hit me and I mentally kicked myself for not grabbing someone's jacket on the way out. I went to the nearest payphone and called Bobby.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Bobby it's Leah, I need to know exactly what stuff you got for my dad."

"Why can't you just ask him?"

"Please Bobby," I begged.

He reluctantly told me exactly what was on the list and I wrote it down on a page I ripped out of the phone book. I hung up the phone, hailed a cab and went to the health food store where I was able to get most of the things I needed with a few substitutions. I took everything I had into a small back alley where I knew no one would come looking for me and I prepared everything to summon yellow eyes. I took out my knife and sliced my palm open dripping blood over the ingredients as I chanted in Latin.

"Well, well, well I didn't think we would meet again so soon," a man said appearing behind me.

I quickly turned around and tried to hide my fear, "I want to make a deal."

"Oh really?" he asked amused.

"Can you bring Dean back?" I questioned.

"That is already taken care of," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You're too late."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I ran as fast as I could all the way back to the hospital. I was gasping for air and limping when I saw my dad in the hallway dressed in normal clothes. I looked at him with disgust before entering Dean's room preparing for the worst only to see him sitting up in bed with no monitors hooked up to him. I sighed in relief as I ran over tackling him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too," he joked hugging me back, it hurt like hell but it was worth it.

"How you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, I guess," he shrugged, "I'm alive."

"That's what matters," dad nodded.

"Where the hell were you two last night?" Sam started.

Dad and I shared a look of confusion.

"I had some things to take of," dad replied.

"Me too," I answered.

"Well, that's specific," Sam scoffed.

"Come on Sam," Dean sighed.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked.

"No," dad and I answered in unison.

_Great that doesn't sound like a cover up_, I thought to myself. That's when I noticed dad's matching cut on the palm of his hand. He summoned the demon before me, that's why I was too late.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam questioned my dad and thankfully kept his glare away from me.

"Can we not fight?" dad asked sounding defeated, "You know, half the time we're fighting I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I…I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, ok?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just a little tired. Hey, son would you…uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine? I'm sure your sister would like a cup too."

"Yeah sure," Sam nodded and left the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked noticing how dismal dad looked.

"You know when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked and you," dad said to Dean, "you'd come up to me and you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and say 'it's ok, dad'…Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean questioned.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put too much on your shoulders; I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of my little girl," he said getting choked up, "you took care of me and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"This really you talking?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's really me."

"Daddy, why are you saying all this?" I asked my anger towards him turning to worry.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy and my little girl, ok?" dad asked Dean not answering my question.

"Yeah dad you know I will," Dean said confused.

"Daddy, you're scaring me," I admitted.

Dad leaned over and whispered something in Dean's ear before turning to me.

He took the hand I cut open to summon yellow eyes in his own hand before leaning over and whispering in my ear, "I'm happy I got to him first, you will always be my little girl. Don't be scared, I'm not."

Dean and I sat there in shock each thinking about what dad had told us. I had no idea what dad said to Dean but it must have been something big for Dean to look scared.

"Help! I need help in here!" Sam yelled.

Dean and I took off running down the hallway and stood in the doorway of my dad's room as a group of nurses and doctors lifted him onto the bed and started compressions. One of the nurses tried to move us out of the door way.

"No, no, no, it's our dad!" Dean exclaimed.

"Ok, let's try again an amp of atropine," the doctor instructed.

"Come on, come on, come on," I pleaded as the tears started rolling down my cheeks even though something told me he wouldn't be coming back from this.

"Still no pulse," the nurse said.

"Ok, that's it everybody," the doctor announced.

"What? No!" I screamed, "You have to do something!"

"Time of death: 10:41 A.M."

The nurses started turning machines off and filling out of the room.

"You have to do something!" I screamed grabbing onto the doctor's jacket, "Anything! That's my dad!"

"Le, let go," Sam said softly prying my hands off of the doctor and attempting to pull me into a hug.

I shoved him off and threw myself on the bed next to my dad clinging on to his lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, "I love you, I'm so sorry."

I don't know how long I stayed up there but I never wanted to leave, having him out of my sight made it real for me but this couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare.

"Miss I'm sorry but the body needs to be cleaned up," the doctor came back in the room at some point and informed me.

"It's not a body, it's my dad!" I screamed holding on tighter to my dad's body as it got colder.

"Miss, I really…" the doctor started but Dean cut him off.

"I've got her," he said as scooped me up into his arms.

"No, please no!" I cried trying to get out of his grasp and back to my dad.

"Shh angel it's ok," he hushed me as he walked with me in his arms out into the hall before sitting down in a chair with me on his lap.

I cried hysterically into his shoulder and he rocked me gently back and forth letting a few of his own tears fall as Sam joined us.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 24- The Five Stages of Grief

We stood in a field watching my father's body burn on the pyre Dean had insisted on making himself. It was the proper hunter's funeral; my father's body was wrapped in cloth, covered in salt and doused with gasoline before being lit on fire. I knew this is what had to be done, I knew that this is what my father would have wanted but standing there watching my dad's body be incased by flames was an image I never wanted to see. I stood between both brothers; Dean's pain written on his face with tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall and Sam with tears running down his cheeks matching my own.

"Before he…before he…" Sam tried, "Did he say anything to you?...about anything?"

I shook my head no. What was I supposed to say? That my dad knew he was going to die or that if I had gotten to yellow eyes first that would have been me on the pyre instead.

"No," Dean answered so softly it was barely audible, "nothing."

I knew dad had said something to him but figured just like me, it was his goodbye to Dean. I said one last silent goodbye before turning and walking back to the car we had borrowed from Bobby.

"Le?" Sam called after me.

"Let her go," I heard Dean say to him.

**SUPERNATURAL- One Week Later**

We were staying at Bobby's while Dean fixed the car, I stayed in my room all day and Sam ran between us trying to get someone to open up about their feelings like a young Dr. Phil. I would sit all day in a chair by the window where I could see Dean but I could also see the driveway. I used to sit there for hours on end when we would stay with Bobby when we were younger waiting to hear the roar of the Impala's engine pulling down the driveway. I knew without a doubt that my dad was dead, we had burned him on the pyre, but for some reason I couldn't pull myself away from the window and the hope that I would see him riding down that dirt road. This had become my new routine. I was in the same pajamas for over a week, I had barely slept or eaten, I hadn't taken a shower or even come out of my room; I just sat that there like a lost puppy waiting for its owner to come home. I had cried myself dry within the first three days now all I felt was numb.

"How's the car coming along?" I heard Sam ask as I watched out the window.

"Slow," Dean answered.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "You need any help?"

"What you under a hood?... I'll pass," Dean replied as he continued to work underneath the car.

"Well then maybe you can try and get Le to help you, she needs to get out of that room."

"She will when she is ready."

"Need anything else then?" Sam tried again.

"Stop it Sammy," Dean said as he rolled out from under the car.

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm ok," Dean answered, "really I promise."

"It's just that we have been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up dad once…neither has Leah."

"You know what you're right, come here I'm going to lay my head gently on your shoulder maybe we can cry, hug and maybe even slow dance," Dean scoffed.

"Don't patronize me Dean dad is dead, the Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all this and you're acting like nothing happened!"

_Sammy you don't know how right you are_, I thought to myself.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean questioned.

"Say something! Alright? Say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? Don't you care that your sister is slipping away? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car!"

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know if we do finally find it…oh, no wait like you said, the Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing Sam…nothing, ok? There is nothing I can say or do that will snap Le out of whatever it is she is going through, the only thing I can do is work on the car," Dean replied before rolling himself back under the car.

I saw Sam sigh and head for the house. I knew I was his next stop, he was so predictable and as if on cue a minute later there was a knock at my door. When I didn't answer he let himself in.

"How you feeling today?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

I slightly shrugged my shoulders to show that I had heard him but continued to stare out the window.

"Come on babe, cry…yell…argue with me…something," Sam pleaded but again I gave no response so he continued, "You have always been a fireball of emotions; something made you sad you cried, something made you angry you showed it by putting holes in the wall or screaming so loud we could hear you down the street but all you do is sit here in this room all day…can you at least look at me?"

I didn't turn around to meet Sam's eyes because I knew if I did he would be able to read the pain in my own and I could hear him sigh.

"There's something I thought you might want to see in here," he said before getting up and closing the door behind him.

Once I heard the door close I turned around to see my dad's journal sitting on my bed. Before I could even pick it up I grabbed my knife out of my duffle and made three little lines on my arm. I knew it was wrong but it was the only pain I could control. After the euphoric feeling started drifting away I stared at my dad's journal I couldn't imagine what Sam would want me to look at, I knew that journal like the back of my hand. I picked it up anyways and flipped through the pages. It wasn't until the last page I noticed my dad had added something.

_Don't give up little girl, it is up to you now, it's your fight._

Just reading that once sentence, those fourteen words something inside me snapped. My dad had given me a job to do. I closed the journal, grabbed clean clothes out of my bag and went and took a long hot shower. I made my way down the stairs and sifted through the box of my dad's things from the hospital and pulled out my dad's old cell phone before making my way into Bobby's study. I sat there for hours trying to crack his voicemail code and looking over every book Bobby had that even mentioned yellow eyes but unfortunately there wasn't much.

The next day I walked out to the Impala where Dean was working under the hood and Sam was standing there pretending to help, I couldn't miss the surprised look on Sam's face as I got closer to them.

"I've got something," I stated.

"What?" Sam questioned as Dean rolled out from underneath the car.

"This is dad's old cell phone, it took me all day but I cracked his voicemail code…listen to this," I replied as I played the message.

"John, it's Ellen…again. Look, don't be stubborn you know I can help you. Call me."

"That message is four months old," I continued.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dad's journal?" Sam questioned.

"No, but I ran a trace on her number and got an address, I'm going to go check it out," I answered and started walking away.

"Wait," Dean yelled after me and I stopped to look at him, "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars we will all go."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is humiliating," Dean exclaimed as we pulled up to the address in a run down minivan and we got out of the car, "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

"It's the only car Bobby had running," Sam said.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anybody here?"

"Hey did you bring the uh…" Dean asked me.

"Here," I said flipping him the lock picking set.

He picked the lock and we walked inside the bar. It was completely empty except for some guy laying on a pool table.

"Hey buddy?" Sam tried but got no response, "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah," I nodded.

Sam went into the backroom to look around and I walked closer to the guy on the pool table to see if he was still alive when I heard Dean.

"Oh God please let that be a rifle."

I turned around to see some blonde girl with a rifle to Dean's back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you," she retorted, "Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something miss when you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back because it makes it really easy to do…" he said turning around grabbing the gun and un-cocking it, "that."

I figured he had it under control and finished checking that the guy was alive when I heard her punch Dean in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled pointing my gun at her.

"Sam! Need some help in here!" Dean yelled before mumbling, "I can't see, I can't even see."

"I'm a faster shot," the girl smiled as she aimed the gun at me.

"Wanna bet?" I smiled back.

"Sorry Dean, I can't right now I'm a…little tied up," Sam walked into the room with his hands on his head and a woman with a gun to him.

"Princess you would be no match against Leah," Dean smirked.

"Sam? Dean? Leah?...Winchester?" the woman behind Sam asked.

"Yeah," the boys answered as I kept my gun on the girl.

"Son of a bitch," the woman whispered.

"Mom you know these three?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids," she said lowering her gun, "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo and I lowered our guns and Ellen grabbed some ice for Dean's face.

"You called our dad, said you could help…help with what?" Dean asked as he held the ice to his face.

"Well the demon of course, I heard he was closing in on it," Ellen answered.

"What was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean who, who are you? How do you know all of this?" Dean questioned.

"Hey, I just run a saloon but hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago…John was like family once," Ellen replied.

"How come he never mentioned you before?" I questioned getting upset at the fact that they considered my dad family yet we have never heard about them.

"You'd have to ask him that," Ellen stated.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" I asked rudely.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, you don't want my help, fine don't let the door smack your ass on the way out but John wouldn't have sent you if…" she trailed off, "He didn't send you…He's alright, isn't he?"

"No, no he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess," Sam answered.

"I'm so sorry," Ellen said sympathetically.

"It's ok, we're alright," Dean said.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were," Ellen continued.

"Really lady, we're fine," Dean stated.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Through those doors and to the left," Jo answered pointing me in the right direction.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I locked the door, threw my jacket in the sink, rolled up my sleeve and made another cut on my arm. Maybe this was a mistake, I shouldn't have left Bobby's, I wasn't ready for this. I flushed the toilet and put toilet paper over the cut before rolling my sleeve back down and throwing my jacket back on. I walked back out to the main room to see the guy from before going through my dad's work.

"Come on this crap ain't real, there ain't nobody that can track a demon like this," he commented flipping through more pages.

"What are you doing?" I asked not liking the fact he was going through my dad's things.

"This is Ash, Ellen says he can help," Dean replied.

"What this Joe Dirt wanna be?" I almost laughed in face.

"Hey I'll have you know I went to MIT," Ash smiled.

"Who knew MIT let in people with such awful grammar," I scoffed.

"I like her she's feisty," Ash said leaning over the bar to look me up and down.

"She's their sister," Ellen warned.

"Got ya," Ash nodded and warily glanced at Sam and Dean before scanning the pages again.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah with this, I think so but it's going to take time give me…fifty one hours," he replied before getting off the barstool.

Jo walked by to clean off some tables and Dean clearly checked her out before following her.

"You ok?" Sam asked as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Ellen, what's that?" I asked pointing behind the counter ignoring Sam's question.

"It's a police scanner, we keep tabs on things we…" she replied before I cut her off.

"No, no, no the folder."

"I was going to give this to a friend of mine but take a look if you want," she said handing it over.

"We'll take it," I stated.

I started flipping through the newspaper articles and I could feel Sam's stare boring a hole through the side of my head.

"What?" I asked not bothering to look up.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he questioned.

I sighed in frustration before making my way over to Dean, "Come on we have a job."

"We do?" he asked.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of," I answered.

"Yeah, so?" Dean questioned.

"She told her we would check it out," Sam stated appearing behind me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You've got to be kidding me…a killer clown?" Dean scoffed as we drove down the highway.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents…ripped them to pieces actually," Sam replied as he looked through the folder.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah the Cooper carnival," Sam answered.

"So how do you know we aren't dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean questioned.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads and all the employees were tearing down shop, alibis all around, plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air…cops are saying trauma of course," I answered from the backseat.

"Well I know what you're thinking Sam, why did it have to be clowns?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, give me a break," Sam sighed.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean come on you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television," Dean laughed.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying," Sam stated before looking at me in the backseat, "Or rats."

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam yelled.

"You ever think maybe Leah took this case because it had to do with clowns and it's her way of getting you back for being on her case the last week?" Dean questioned.

"No I think she took this case because she wouldn't be able to sit still for fifty one hours and instead of dealing with her emotions she is throwing herself into a job," Sam replied.

"You realize I can hear everything you are saying, right?" I spoke up.

"Then please correct us if we are wrong," Sam stated.

"So…these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked quickly changing the subject.

"1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. it happened three times at three different locations," I answered, "It's weird though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific location, you know a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked.

"Cursed object maybe," Dean suggested, "Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them."

"Paranormal scavenger hunt," I commented.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Check it out, five-oh," Dean stated as we pulled up to the carnival.

Dean went over to find out what he could while Sam and I waited by the tilt-o-whirl.

"You remember when dad took us to the carnival when we were younger, you used to ride this thing until it made you sick," Sam smiled at the memory, "And you were so excited when Dean won you a teddy bear that was bigger than you were."

"I don't remember," I lied.

"You don't?" Sam asked.

"Don't what?" Dean questioned coming back over.

"More murders?" I asked ignoring both questions.

Dean and Sam shared a look before Dean answered, "Two more last night apparently they were ripped to shreds and they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown," Sam muttered.

"Yeah a clown who apparently vanished into thin air," Dean answered.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles, they could be anything," Sam commented.

"Well it's bound to give off EMF so we just have to scan everything," I stated.

"Oh good that's nice and…inconspicuous," Sam scoffed.

"I guess we will just have to blend in," Dean said pointing to a sign that said 'help wanted inquire with J. Cooper'.

"I'm not going to be some carnie," I objected.

"This job was your idea and we need to blend in we have no other choice," Sam stated.

"You two do it," I argued.

"What do you have against carnies?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I'm just not going to be one," I replied.

"Yes you are!" Sam yelled.

"No I'm not!" I yelled back.

"Well happy to see it only took a week to get you two back on track," Dean sighed.

"Fine you don't have to be a carnie…if you tell me one honest thing about how you are feeling right now," Sam challenged.

"This sucks," I grumbled as I followed Dean into the tent.

"Excuse me we are looking for a Mr. Cooper have you seen him around?" Dean asked a man who was throwing knives.

"What is that a joke?" the man asked taking his sunglasses off to reveal that he was blind.

"Oh God I'm sorry I…" Dean stumbled over his words.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper…or a sunset…or anything at all," the man exclaimed.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not really," Sam replied.

"Hey Barry, is there a problem?" a short man asked appearing out of no where.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people," the man answered.

"No I don't! I…" Dean tried.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" the short man asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding," Dean tried to explain and I could have kicked him for his choice of words while Sam stood there laughing.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!" the short man exclaimed.

"Could someone please tell us where Mr. Cooper is before my brother digs himself a deeper hole?" I asked.

The short man pointed towards the back of the tent.

"Thank you," I nodded pulling Dean along with me.

"You three picked a hell of a time to join up," Mr. Cooper said as we entered his office.

There were only two chairs to sit on in front of the desk a regular chair and a clown chair. Dean sat down on the regular chair and I quickly jumped onto his lap. Dean was about to protest when he realized that meant Sam had to sit in the clown chair and put his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble," Mr. Cooper continued as he took his seat behind the desk.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't bust out laughing as Sam fidgeted in his seat, sitting as far to the front as possible.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas," Sam replied.

"Doing what?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Just a little bit of everything I guess," Sam answered.

_Could he be a worse liar? I mean it should be in his blood to be able to lie, Dean and I can do it so well_, I thought.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before have you?" Mr. Cooper questioned.

"Nope but we really need the work," I replied.

"And Sam has a thing for the bearded lady," Dean added.

"You see that picture?" he asked pointing behind him, "That's my daddy."

"You look just like him," Sam said.

"He was in the business, ran a freak show until they outlawed them most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums, that's progress, I guess. You see this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three should go to school, have two point five kids…live regular."

"We are outcasts," I mumbled.

"Sir we don't want to go to school and we don't want regular, we want this," Sam stated.

Mr. Cooper reluctantly gave us the jobs…as garbage pickers. He handed us each a red jacket that was our uniform.

"That whole 'I don't want to go back to school' thing, were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know saying it?" I asked after we left Mr. Cooper's office but he didn't answer, "Sam?"

"What so I have to tell you what I'm thinking but you would rather work as a carnie then talk to me?" Sam retorted.

"I'm kind of curious," Dean said.

"I don't know," Sam sighed.

"You don't know?" I exclaimed, "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were going to take off, head back to Wussy State."

"Well I'm having second thoughts," Sam replied.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah I think dad would have wanted me to stick with the job," Sam answered.

"Since when do you give a damn what dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam, hell you even tried to get me to do it!" I nearly shouted.

"Since he died, ok? Do you have a problem with that?" Sam asked getting in my face a little.

"No, I don't have a problem at all," I answered walking away.

**SUPERNATURAL- Flashback**

"Daddy I don't want to go in the fun house," a five year old Leah whimpered hiding behind her dad's legs.

"Come on Le it will be so cool," Dean pleaded. He knew that if they didn't all go together he wouldn't be able to go in by himself.

"But I'm scared," Leah admitted.

"What are you scared of?" dad asked kneeling down to her level.

"What if something comes out and grabs me?" she asked warily.

"Do you think I would ever let something happen to you or your brothers?" dad questioned.

"No I guess not," Leah sighed.

"Thank God," Dean exclaimed as he ran for the entrance of the fun house.

"Wait for me!" Sam yelled after him.

"But I'm still scared," Leah said softly.

"Come here," dad said picking her up and carrying her into the fun house.

"Boo!" Sam yelled jumping out from behind the door.

"Ahhh!" Leah screamed and clung tightly to her dad.

"Samuel!" dad growled.

"Dean told me to do it!" Sam exclaimed.

"I did not!" Dean yelled.

"I want to go back out, I don't like this," Leah cried into her dad's shoulder.

"Now listen here little girl, you are a Winchester and nothing should scare you," dad stated, "We are going to go through together ok?"

"Yes sir," Leah nodded as she was set back on her feet.

She marched her way in front of Dean and right through the fun house. When she got to the exit she stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"I did it daddy!" Leah smiled.

"Yes you did, little girl, yes you did."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I stood at the exit of the fun house stuck in my memory when my phone started to ring.

_I hurt myself today to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole the old familiar sting, try to kill it all away but I remember everything._

"Yeah," I answered.

"You find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"Where abouts are you?"

"Behind the fun house."

"Ok stay there Sam and I will come to you," he said before hanging up.

I couldn't help myself; I walked around the front of the fun house and went in. It felt a lot scarier knowing my dad wasn't right behind me.

_Come on Winchester's aren't scared of anything_, I thought and forced myself to walk all the way through. I was just to the end when a skeleton fell from the ceiling right in front of me and I screamed before realizing it was just a prop.

"Leah?" I heard Dean call out.

"Yeah," I answered walking out of the fun house.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Dean stated.

"Wait, were you in the fun house?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"I knew you remembered," Sam smiled.

"Mommy look at the clown!" a little girl exclaimed and we all looked over to where she was standing.

"What clown?" the mom asked.

We all looked around but saw nothing.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We followed the family home to stakeout their house for the night but not before Dean bet that he could out eat me in corn dogs.

"Dean, I can not believe you told him about the homicidal phantom clown," Sam said.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real," Dean corrected him, "Oh and get this, I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse…guess what?"

"What?" I groaned from the backseat as I held my stomach.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers, he was their lot manager," Dean answered.

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked.

"Something like that," Dean sighed, "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

"I can't believe your little sister out ate you," Sam smirked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I grimaced curling myself into a ball in the backseat.

I must have fallen asleep in the backseat because the next thing I knew I heard gunshots coming from the house and I was the only one in the van. I went to get out when I saw Sam and Dean running from the house.

"Drive! Put the van in drive!" Dean yelled.

I hopped in the front seat after opening the backdoor so they could jump in and flew down the road. I parked the van in some brush along side the road and Sam started pulling our stuff out of the van while Dean removed the plates.

"You really think they saw our plates?" I asked.

"I don't want to take the chance besides I hate this friggin' thing anyway," Dean answered stuffing the plates into our weapons bag.

"Just what I wanted to do today, go for a walk," I muttered.

"Well one thing's for sure," Dean stated as we started walking down the road.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're not dealing with a spirit, I mean that rock salt hit something solid," Dean replied.

"So what a person…or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" I asked.

"Yeah and dressed up as a clown for kicks," Dean laughed.

"Anything in dad's journal?" Sam asked.

"No," I shook my head and Sam pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something," he answered, "Hey, you think, uh, you think dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way in hell," I answered.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Maybe they had a falling out," Dean suggested.

"He did have a falling out with just about everyone," Sam laughed but Dean and I stayed silent, "Well don't get all maudlin on me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap," Sam stated.

"Oh God," Dean protested.

"I'm over it, with both of you, this isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is dad. I know how you feel about the man," Sam exclaimed.

"You know what, back off," Dean stated, "Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

"No, no, no that's not what this is about," Sam continued, "I don't care how you deal with this but you have to deal with it. Listen, I'm your brother I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Dude, I'm ok," Dean yelled, "I swear the next person who asks me if I'm ok I'm going to start throwing punches."

"Hey de…are you ok?" I smirked.

"Don't think I forgot about you," Sam said looking at me.

"Sam these are your issues stop dumping them on us," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned as he stopped walking.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to dad. It's like, 'oh, what would dad want me to do?' Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man, I mean hell you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him! And now that he is dead, now you want to make it right? Well I'm sorry but you can't, it's too little too late," I replied.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked brokenly.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this, I'm dealing with dad's death! Are you?" I shouted at him.

"I'm going to call Ellen," Sam stated before walking away from Dean and I.

"So…" Dean started once it was just him and I.

"So…" I questioned.

"Once this is over, I could really use your help with the car," Dean said, "I mean unless you want to go back to hibernation."

"I wasn't hibernating," I rolled my eyes, "I just needed time…I still do."

"Rakshasa," Sam said joining us again.

"Bless you," Dean said.

"It's Ellen best guess," Sam said.

"Isn't a Rakshasa a race of ancient Hindu creatures?" I asked, "They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible and they can not enter a home without first being invited."

"That's what Ellen said," Sam confirmed.

"So they dress up like clowns and the children invite them in," Dean concluded.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean questioned.

"No idea, not enough meat on the bones maybe," Sam replied.

"That's gross," I said scrunching up my nose.

"So what else about these things do you have stored up here?" Dean asked tousling my hair.

"They are known to sleep on a bed of dead insects and they only have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years, slow metabolism I guess."

"Well that makes sense I mean the carnival today…the Bunker Brothers in '81," Sam reasoned.

"Hey Sam, who do we know who worked both shows?" I asked.

"Cooper?" he questioned.

"You said it yourself that picture of his father looked just like him," I answered.

"So if it is him, how do we kill a radish?" Dean questioned.

"Rakshasa," I laughed, "And with a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those," Dean stated.

"Well before we go stabbing things into Cooper we're going to want to make damn sure it's him," Sam said.

"Oh you're such a stickler for details, Sammy," I teased.

"Alright, Le and I will go round up the blade and you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well I've got all kinds of knives but I don't know if I've got a brass one," the blind man said as he led Dean and me into his room.

"It would be great if you did," I smiled praying he had one.

"Check the trunk," he said tapping it with his walking stick.

I started digging through the trunk when I noticed a ratty clown costume with a wig.

"Dean," I whispered backing away from the trunk.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"You," I said turning to look at the blind man.

"Me," he smiled before disappearing before our eyes.

Knives started flying at the door before we had the chance to get out of the room.

"Alright!" I yelled in frustration.

"Come on," Dean instructed as we ran from the tent.

"Hey!" Sam called out from behind us as we ran through the carnival making me jump, "So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom but it's not him."

"It's the blind guy," I stated as I looked around, "He's here somewhere."

"Well did you get the…" Sam started.

"The brass blades?" Dean finished, "No, it's been one of those days."

"Come on I have an idea," I said as I started jogging towards the fun house.

I ran inside with both brothers right behind me until a door unexpectedly closed in their faces.

"Leah!" they both yelled.

"I'm ok, find the maze!" I yelled back.

I found the pipe organ that I had seen earlier that day and started kicking it to dislodge one of the pipes.

"Hey," Dean said coming around the corner.

"Hey, where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean questioned as a knife came flying through the air pinning his sleeve to the wall.

"Dean!" I screamed.

"I'm alright…just stuck," he grunted as he tried to pull the knife out of the wall.

"I've got an idea," Sam stated as he pulled on a lever to release more steam from the organ.

"Leah behind you!" Dean yelled as he unpinned himself from the wall.

I turned and plunged the pipe into the clown's chest causing blood to pour from the wound. I pulled the pipe out and stabbed the creature again and again letting out all my anger until it disappeared leaving the bloody clothes behind.

"I think it's dead Le," Dean joked but I couldn't help the tears from streaming out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok," Sam said kneeling down beside me and pulling me into a hug.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Where have you guys been? Been waitin' for ya," Ash said coming out from the back room, "Especially you hot stuff."

"We were working a job Ash…clowns," Sam answered.

"Clowns? What the fuck?" Ash asked confused.

"Did you find the demon?" I asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find but if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world my rig will go like a fire alarm."

"And you will give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean questioned.

"Si, si compadre," Ash nodded before turning to me, "Don't I get a reward or something?"

"If that thing actually works," I smiled and Ash nearly fell off his bar stool.

"Hey if you three need a place to stay, I've got a couple of beds out back," Ellen offered.

"Thanks but no, there's something we need to finish," Dean answered looking over to me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You were right," Sam stated as Dean and I worked on the Impala.

"About what?" I questioned brushing some sweat away from my face.

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking I hate him. So you're right, what I'm doing right now is too little too late."

I didn't know what to say so I just leaned against the car and let him continue.

"I miss him, freckles and I feel guilty as hell. I'm not alright, not at all but neither are you, that much I know," he said before walking away.

"I'll be right back," I said softly as I ran past Sam into the house and up to my room.

I rolled up my long sleeved shirt and made another cut into my arm when I heard a loud crashing noise. I looked out my window to see Dean taking a crowbar to the trunk of the car several times.

"We need you daddy," I whispered.


	25. Secrets Revealed

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**HUGE THANK YOU to Wondertogondor, Hanna West, jenniferwinchester12, Morgan, Mayrem, Kanafire, and la gordita for all of their wonderful reviews!**

**Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 25- Secrets Revealed

"Woo listen to her purr, have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked over AC/DC's Back in Black as we flew down the highway in the newly fixed Impala.

"You know if you two want to get a room just let me know, Dean," Sam mocked him.

"Aww don't listen to him baby he doesn't understand us," Dean said soothingly as he rubbed the steering wheel.

"You're in a good mood," I commented leaning my head against the window in the backseat.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean questioned.

"No reason," I replied and then added silently in my head, _Oh you know maybe because dad just died!_

"I've got my car…we've got a case, things are looking up," Dean smiled.

"Wow, give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine," Sam teased, "What do you think it will take to make cranky this happy?"

"Ha-ha very funny," I sneered, "How far until Red Lodge?"

"About another 300 miles," Sam answered.

"Good," Dean smiled as he pressed the gas pedal down.

"Wake me when we get there," I said pulling my jacket tighter around me, closing my eyes and falling right to sleep.

_I was in a field watching my dad burn on the pyre. I looked around for Sam and Dean but I was all alone. Suddenly my dad's body sat up._

"_Daddy?" I asked nervously._

"_It should have been you," he said walking towards me, flames dancing around his body._

"_What?"_

"_It should have been you!" he screamed and ran right through me._

I gasped for air as I shot up in the backseat but luckily it was drowned out from Dean's music.

"Good thing you're awake, we're almost there," Dean said turning the music down.

"Freckles, you feeling ok?" Sam asked turning to look at me.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you're sweating, why don't you take your jacket off?" he suggested.

"Because it's cold in here," I said zipping up my jacket, granted I wasn't really cold but taking my jacket off would reveal the cuts on my arms.

Dean closed his window and put the heat on while Sam reached back to check for fever.

"Sam I'm fine," I said pushing his hand off my forehead.

"Yeah cause you have such a great track record with that," Dean scoffed.

"Well you don't feel like you have a fever, but maybe you should relax in the room while Dean and I go see what we can find out," Sam sighed.

"What? Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Leah if you are getting sick then there is no reason to push yourself, Dean and I can handle this."

"So you fought to get me out of my room at Bobby's only to put me in a room at some motel?" I challenged, "I'm going!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Murder investigation is on going and that's all I can share with the press," the sheriff told the three of us as we sat in his office.

"Sure, sure we understand that but just for the record, you found the first…head last week correct?" Sam asked with pen and paper in his hand.

"Mmhhmm," the sheriff nodded.

"And the other…a Christina Flannigan," Sam started.

"Was two days ago," the sheriff cut him off, "Sorry boys time is up, we're done here."

"You want to rephrase that?" I asked nastily earning 'shut up' looks from both brothers.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"One last question, what about the cattle?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the cows found dead…split open…drained…half a dozen cases, any of this ringing a bell for you gramps?" I questioned as Sam kicked me.

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there is a connection?" Sam asked quickly before I had a chance to respond.

"Connection with…"

"First cattle mutilations and now two murders kind of sounds like ritual stuff, you know like satanic ritual stuff," Sam tried and the sheriff busted out laughing.

"Something funny to you, chuckles?" I asked earning another kick from Sam.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated," the sheriff stated.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation, cow drops you leave it in the sun within 48 hours the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical," he explained like we were little kids, "the bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does but hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"Who did you sleep with to become sheriff?" I asked in the same tone he had asked us.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office," he growled.

"Don't get too riled up there gramps might have a heart attack," I laughed as we left his office.

Once we were outside Dean hit me in the back of the head, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "The cocky attitude that could have had us thrown in jail!"

"Oh relax," I said rolling my eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"John," Dean nodded at the guy behind the desk of the morgue when he saw the name tag J. Manners.

"Jeff," the guy corrected him.

"Jeff, I know that," Dean laughed, "Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dworkin is on vacation."

"Well he's back and he's pissed and he's screaming for you," I stated walking up next to Dean, "So if I were you…"

I didn't even have to finish before he ran out of the room and Sam closed the door behind him.

"Hey those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah reversed pentacle on the forehead," I replied.

"So much fucked up crap happens in Florida," Dean mumbled as he handed Sam and I each a pair of latex gloves.

We walked into the next room and pulled out the box that had the head in it.

"Alright open it," Dean said looking at Sam.

"You open it," Sam protested.

"Pussies," I rolled my eyes and took the top off the box.

"Well no pentagram," Dean stated.

"Wow poor girl," Sam commented.

"Maybe we should look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat," I said, "You know kind of like Moth in Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah, here go ahead," Sam said moving the box closer to me.

"No, you go ahead," I said pushing it back.

"Yeah Sam, put the lotion in the basket," Dean smirked.

"No Leah can do it," Sam said pushing it back towards me.

"No you wanted me to stay in the motel, you said you could handle this," I said pushing it back, "so handle it."

"Whatever," Sam scoffed as he stuck his fingers into the girl's mouth, "Dean, get me a bucket."

"You find something?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm going to puke."

"Wait, lift the lip up again," I told him.

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?" Sam questioned.

"No I think I saw something," I replied pointing at her gum line, "Is that a hole?"

Sam pressed on the gum and a sharp tooth came through the hole, "It's a tooth."

"It's a fang," I corrected him, "retractable set of vampire fangs, you've got to be kidding me."

"Well, this changes things," Dean stated.

"No shit," I scoffed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Livin' the dream, what can I get for you?"

"Three beers, please," Dean replied.

"So, we're looking for some people," Sam started.

"Sure hard to be lonely," the bartender snickered as he handed us our drinks.

"Yeah that's not what I meant," Sam said sliding him a fifty, "so these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…"

"Yeah real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night," Dean added.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago, real winners. They've been in here a lot…drinkers…noisy; I've had to eighty six them once or twice."

"Thanks," I smiled at him before we turned to leave the bar.

We started walking down a side street by the bar when I grabbed Sam and Dean by the arms and pulled them into an out cove.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

"Shh," I said putting my finger to my lips, "We're being followed."

We waited for another second and when we saw the man both brother's pinned him to the wall while I held my knife at his throat.

"Smile," I told him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Show us those pearly whites," I said pressing my knife a little harder against his neck but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh, for the love of…you want to stick that thing someplace else, I'm not a vampire," he said and we all looked at him confused but none of us changed our positions, "Yeah that's right I heard you three in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam questioned.

"How to kill them, now seriously call off your bitch that knife's making me itch."

"Who you calling a bitch, bloodsucker?" I sneered.

The man raised his hand up and showed us his gum line, "See…fangless, happy?...now who the hell are you?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"The Winchester kids, I can't believe it, you know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy, great hunter, I heard he passed I'm sorry. It's big shoes but from what I hear you fill 'em, great trackers, good in a tight spot and you," he said pointing at me as we stood next to his car, "I heard you had a bit of a temper on you."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I smirked.

"You seem to know a lot about our family," Dean commented.

"Word travels fast you know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't actually," Dean stated.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"Our dad taught us everything we know, including how to kill you with a bobby pin, wanna see?" I said pulling one out of my hair and taking a step closer to him.

"So…ummm…so those two vampires, they were yours?" Sam questioned as Dean grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him.

"Yep, been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust just a bunch of hippie freaks, though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest then?" I asked and Dean side stepped so I couldn't get around him.

"I've got this one covered, look don't get me wrong it's a real pleasure meeting you three but I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin tracked the nest all the way up here, I'll finish it."

"We could help," Dean offered.

"Thanks but I'm kind of a go-at-it alone type of guy."

"Yeah that's why you have been after them for over a year and still haven't killed all of them," I scoffed, "Come on I've been itching for a hunt."

"Thanks but hey I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over, you go ahead and knock yourselves out," he said getting into his car, "It was real good meeting you though, I'll buy you a drink on the flip side."

"We're not actually going to leave this one are we?" I asked as we watched him drive away.

"Maybe we should, it's obvious you two don't get along," Sam suggested.

"Well you and Le never get along, I say we check it out," Dean smirked as we headed for the Impala.

We followed Gordon to some old mill. By the time we found him the vampire had him pinned down by an electric saw. Sam pulled Gordon to safety while Dean attacked the vampire. Dean hit him over the head with a lead pipe before driving it through his chest pinning him down. I quickly ran the electric saw over his neck decapitating him which caused his blood to spray in my face. I turned around to see a very surprised Sam and Gordon.

"So I guess I've got to buy you that drink," Gordon laughed as Dean handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here you go," the waitress smiled as she placed a round of shots on our table at the bar.

Dean reached for his wallet but Gordon stopped him, "No I insist."

"Well you know I won't object," I smiled finishing my third beer before I picked up my shot.

"Another one bites the dust," Gordon said raising his shot glass.

"That's right," I nodded clinking glasses with him and Dean before letting the liquid burn my throat as it went down.

"Leah you gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut," Gordon laughed, "That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Guess my temper pays off, huh?" I winked at him as I got up from the table and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom the fake smile I had plastered on my face fell and I searched for comfort as I took out my knife and slid it across my arm releasing the tension in my body as I did so. I knew I should get back out to the table so I made one more quick cut, plastered on my smile and walked back out to the table.

"You alright, Sammy?" I asked sitting back down when I noticed he hadn't touched even his first beer.

"Yeah I'm fine," he stated.

"Well lighten up a little, Sammy," Gordon smiled.

"They are the only ones who can call me that," Sam said in a very monotone voice and I wanted to kick him for ruining our good time.

"Ok no offence meant, just celebrating a job well done."

"Right, well decapitations aren't my idea of a good time I guess," Sam replied.

"But the satisfaction when you cut their heads off," I said remembering back to when we went after them with our dad, "You literally hold their life in your hands and just like that they're gone."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Gordon patted me on the shoulder before motioning to the waitress, "Another round please sweetie."

"I'm not going to bring you guys down, I'm just going to go back to the motel," Sam said getting up from his seat.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"Hey Sam, remind me to beat that buzz kill out of you later," I called after him.

"Something I said?" Gordon questioned.

"No, he just gets that way sometimes," Dean sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll bet you I can drink you under the table," I turned to Gordon with a smirk on my face, "I mean we are celebrating aren't we?"

"Why little lady you have yourself a deal," Gordon smiled back as he shook my hand.

The waitress came over and placed seven shots in front of each of us.

"Don't you think you already drank enough," Dean whispered loudly to me.

"You know I can do this," I whispered back before turning my attention to Gordon, "You ready?"

"Lady's first."

I took my first shot then he took his and so on and so forth until we both finished our seventh shot.

"Well I must say that is impressive but it looks like a tie," Gordon mentioned.

"I don't tie…I win," I stated motioning for the waitress, "Six more shots."

"Alright tough girl you made your point," Dean said speaking up as the waitress placed three shots in front of me and three in front of Gordon.

"I think she's old enough to make her own decisions," Gordon said as I took my first shot.

"Yeah and I won't have her wind up with alcohol poisoning just because she is trying to prove a point," Dean replied angrily.

"These will be our last ones," I said trying to pat Dean on the arm but patted the chair instead; guess the alcohol was messing with my perception.

"Yeah I'll make sure of that," Dean said as he got up to talk to the bartender.

"So how'd you get started?" I asked Gordon.

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen, home alone with my sister I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her…too late. So I shoot the damn thing which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold when I wake up, the vampire's gone…my sister is gone…"

"And then?" I questioned like a little kid listening to a story.

"And then…try explaining that one to your family so I left home and then bummed around looking for information…how you track 'em…how you kill 'em…and I found that fang, it was my first kill."

"Sorry about your sister," I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was but hey that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad, it's got to be rough."

I looked to see Dean walking into the bathroom before I answered, "Yeah, he was just one of those guys, took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad then just like that he's gone…I can't talk about this with my brothers, you know I've got to keep my game face on, I mean he was their dad too and I can't have them worrying about me when they need to be dealing with their own stuff. But the truth is I'm not handling it very well…I feel like I have this…"

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" Gordon questioned.

"Exactly," I replied as Dean rejoined us at the table.

"Good you can use it, keeps you hungry. Trust me, there's plenty out there that needs killing and this'll help you do it. Leah, it's not a crime to need your job."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just trading stories," I replied as I tired to block out the need to run to the bathroom again.

"You know why I love this life?" Gordon asked.

"Hmm?" Dean questioned.

"It's all black and white there's no maybe, you find the bad thing, kill it. See most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

"Not sure Sammy would agree with you," Dean said handing me a bottle of water and taking away my beer.

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us," Gordon commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked sipping on my water.

"I'm not saying he's wrong, just different but you and me? We were born to do this, it's in our blood."

"You know I think we had just about enough celebrating for tonight," Dean said as he got up from his chair, "Mind giving us a lift?"

"Sure thing," Gordon nodded.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well Gordy I think you managed to get me drunk," I laughed as I fell into one of the chairs in our motel room.

"Awesome," Dean mumbled as he fished out a couple of aspirin from my purse and handed them to me while Gordon laid out a map on the table.

"This is the best pattern I can establish, it's sketchy at best," he said.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" I asked pointing to an area on the map.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is there's thirty five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already but nothing yet. They are covering their tracks real good."

"Then I guess we will have to search the other half," I smiled.

"What time is it…where is Sam?" Dean questioned checking his watch.

"Car's parked outside, probably went for a walk…seems like the take a walk type," Gordon commented.

"Actually that's usually this one," Dean said motioning to me as Sam walked in the door.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed excited to see him.

"Where you been?" Dean questioned.

"Can I talk to you two alone?"

"You mind hanging out for a few minutes, Gordy?" I asked and she shook his head no.

We followed Sam out into the parking lot and I stumped over the curb luckily Dean caught me in time before my face met the concrete.

"Are you drunk?" Sam questioned as he saw Dean standing me back upright.

"We were celebrating," I shrugged.

"Guys, maybe we need to rethink this hunt," Sam started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Where were you?" Dean added.

"In the nest."

"You found it?" I questioned.

"They found me."

"How did you get out?" Dean asked.

"How many did you kill?" I questioned as we walked further into the parking lot and I leaned against the Impala for support.

"None," Sam answered standing across from me.

"Well Sam they didn't just let you go!" I argued.

"That's exactly what they did," Sam said.

"Alright well, where is it?" Dean asked leaning next to me on the car.

"I was blindfolded I don't know."

"Well you've got to know something!" I exclaimed.

"We went over that bridge outside of town but guys listen maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I don't think they're like other vampires, I don't think they are killing people."

"You're joking, right? Then how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"The cattle mutilations, they said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?" I asked incredulously.

"Look at me Leah; they let me go without a scratch."

"I don't know why they let you go and I don't really care, we find them and we waste them," I stated.

"Why?" Sam challenged.

"What part of vampires don't you understand Sam? If it's supernatural we kill it end of story, that's our job," I argued.

"No Leah that's not our job, our job is hunting evil and if these things aren't killing people then they aren't evil," Sam protested.

"Guys…" Dean started but I cut him off.

"Of course they are killing people that's what they do, they are all the same Sam they aren't human. We have to exterminate every last one of them!"

"No Leah, I don't think so not this time."

"Guys…" Dean tried again but again I cut him off.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, he knows," I said motioning back to our room.

"Gordon?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"The same guy you wanted to kill earlier and what now you're taking his word for it?" Sam asked.

"That's right, I am," I nodded again to show how serious I was.

"Ellen says he's bad news," Sam remarked.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked.

"So what we are supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam! No thanks I'll go with Gordon," I stated.

"Right, cause Gordon's such an old friend," Sam scoffed, "You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's a substitute for dad, isn't he?...a poor one," Sam replied.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean warned in an eerily low voice.

"He's not even close, Leah…not on his best day," Sam continued.

"Sam enough," Dean hollered.

"I'm not even going to talk to you about this," I said as I started to walk back to the room but Sam followed.

"You know you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it because I know how you feel, Leah. Dad's dead and he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to…it's an insult to his memory."

Rage filled every fiber of me being as I turned and punched Sam square in the jaw.

"Leah!" Dean exclaimed as he stood behind me holding my arms so I couldn't hit Sam again.

"You hit me all you want, it won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest, you don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself," I said shrugging Dean off and walking back into the motel room.

"Gordon?" I called out noticing he was no longer in the room.

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked into the room.

"Probably," Dean answered.

"Guys, we have to stop him," Sam pleaded.

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand," I retorted.

"Knock it off, both of you or so help me God I'm going to be the one throwing punches," Dean hollered, "Sam, give me the keys."

"He snaked them," Sam said pointing to where he left them.

We went out to the Impala and I crawled into a ball in the backseat.

"You think it's possible to be hung over if you're still drunk?" I complained but was ignored.

"I can't believe this, I just fixed her up too," Dean complained as he hotwired the car, "So the bridge is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm," Sam answered looking over the map Gordon had left behind.

"How do you know?" Dean questioned.

"I counted," Sam stated.

"Give me reasons you never get laid for five hundred, Alex," I scoffed.

"They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge," Sam said sliding his finger over the route on the map.

"You're good," Dean smirked, "You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We walked into the farm house to see Gordon torturing one of the vampires with dead man's blood.

"Sam, Dean, Leah come on in," Gordon said once he saw us.

"Hey, Gordon, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, want to help?"

"Look man," Dean started as we rounded the table, Dean and I on one side and Sam on the other.

"Grab a knife I was just about to start in on the fingers," Gordon said dragging the knife across her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey let's all just chill out, huh?" I tried.

"I'm completely chill," Gordon smiled.

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam instructed.

"Sounds like it's Sam that needs to chill," Gordon said.

"Just step away from her, alright?" Sam asked.

"I understand wanting to kill her but there's no reason to torture her," I tried.

"You're right, I'm wasting my time here this bitch will never talk might as well put her out of her misery," he said pulling out his machete, "I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

"Gordon I'm letting her go," Sam said stepping towards Lenore but Gordon turned the knife on Sam.

"You're not doing a damn thing," Gordon said pointing the knife at Sam's chest.

"Hey, hey, hey let's talk about this," Dean said trying to get control of the situation.

"Get your hands off my brother," I snarled taking a step closer to him.

"It's like I said Leah, no shades of gray," Gordon said earning me confused looks from both brothers.

"Yeah, I hear ya and I know how you feel…" I started.

"Do you?" Gordon questioned.

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die but this one…"

I was cut off by Gordon laughing, "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister it turned her, it made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink and neither would you," Gordon replied lowering the knife from Sam's chest.

"So you knew all along then?" Sam questioned, "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone, you knew about the cattle and you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me it doesn't change what they are, and I can prove it," he said grabbing me by the arm.

"Let her go, now!" Dean growled as he pulled his gun on Gordon.

"Relax if I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor, just making a little point," he said as he rolled up my sleeve revealing the cuts on my arms, "Well it looks like you got started without me."

I avoided the shocked, concerned and angry glances I was getting from both brothers and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. I had so many cuts on my arm it started to look like lined paper.

"No need to squirm, apparently you like this," Gordon said as he reopened one of the cuts I had made earlier in the night and turned my arm over so that the blood dripped onto Lenore's face.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as Lenore showed her teeth.

"This she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her they're all the same…evil…bloodthirsty."

"No…No," Lenore said putting her teeth away controlling herself.

"You hear her?" I asked and he let me go, I quickly pulled my sleeve back down but I knew my secret was out.

"Sam, get her out of here," Dean said with his gun still on Gordon.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he carefully lifted Lenore into his arms and left the farm house.

"I think we have some things we need to talk about Gordy," I said pulling out my own gun and aiming it at him.

"Get out of my way," Gordon stated.

"Sorry," I shook my head in the negative.

"You're not serious?" Gordon questioned.

"I'm having a hard time believing it too but I know what I saw and if you want those vampires you will have to get through us," I replied cocking my gun.

"See I think this is just your temper coming out because I revealed your little secret," Gordon smirked then turned his attention to Dean, "You want to know all about how sad she is that daddy is dead…how she pushes her emotions down because she thinks you two can't handle it…"

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Too much sharing and caring, Leah?" Gordon asked.

"Leave her alone," Dean hollered.

"Then let's settle this man to man," Gordon said stabbing the knife into the table.

Dean smirked as he pulled the clip out of his gun and set it aside.

"Leah, go wait outside for Sam," Dean said not taking his eyes off of Gordon.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you in here with him," I protested.

"I guess your bitch doesn't know how to take orders," Gordon smiled and with that Dean punched him across the face.

Gordon quickly recoiled and punched Dean back as Dean regained his balance Gordon grabbed the knife off the table and swung it at him but Dean was able to jump back in time.

"I don't think so," I said hitting Gordon in the back of the head with my gun knocking him unconscious.

Dean picked up his body and threw him in a nearby chair, Gordon just started coming too when I tied off the last knot successfully tying him to the chair.

"Come on Leah, we're on the same side here," Gordon tried.

"I don't think so you sadistic bastard," I sneered.

"You're not like your brother, you're a killer like me, I can see it in your eyes."

"She might be like you and she might not but you're the one tired up right now," Dean stated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It was morning by the time Sam came back.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked noticing Gordon tied up, Dean pacing, and me hunched over a trash can.

"Not much," Dean replied, "Lenore get out ok?"

"Yeah all of them did," Sam answered smiling at Gordon.

"Then I guess our work here is done, how you doing Gordy? Got to tinkle yet? Alright well get comfy we'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you," Dean said as he stabbed Gordon's knife into the table.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked.

"You done hurling?" Dean questioned looking over to me.

"Yeah I think so," I grimaced as I stood up.

"Alright let's get out of here," Dean said turning for the door.

"Not yet," I said and walked over to where Gordon was, "I guess this is goodbye, well it's been real," I told him before punching him as hard as I could causing the chair to tip backwards, "Ok I'm good, we can go."

"I wish we never took this job, it just jacked everything up," Dean stated as we walked to the Impala.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, our whole lives," I started.

"Ok…" Sam said.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing, you know? I mean the way dad raised us…" I trailed off.

"Leah, after what happened to mom, dad did the best he could," Sam said.

"I know he did, believe me I know but the way he raised us to hate those things and I do…I hate them. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it, hell I enjoyed it," I continued.

"You didn't kill Lenore," Dean brought up.

"No but every instinct told me to, I was going to kill her, I was going to kill them all."

"Yeah but you didn't and that's what matters," Sam said trying to reassure me as we got in the car.

We drove in silence all lost in our own thoughts listening to Metallica blaring through the speakers when Sam turned the music off and turned to look at me.

"I can't wait any longer we need to talk about what happened back there."

"I thought we already did," I replied trying to avoid the subject I knew was about to be brought up.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sam sighed, "You told me you were dealing with dad's death…that is not dealing with it!"

"Give me your knife," Dean stated in a monotone voice with his hand out.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, hand it over."

I placed the knife in his hand and went back to avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You can't do this anymore…promise me you won't do it anymore," Sam pleaded.

"Yeah," I answered softly.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We decided to stay in town one more night since we could all use the rest. It was the middle of the night and I could hear both brothers breathing evenly so I assumed they were sleeping. I got up and went into the bathroom closing the door as soon as I turned the light on so I wouldn't wake them. My hands shook at the need to cut myself, to release the tension building in my body. I frantically looked around the bathroom for something I could use…anything. I saw the plastic soap dish and tried to snap it in half; I worked the plastic back and forth until I finally broke it apart in two pieces. I rolled my sleeve up and scraped it across my skin but it wasn't sharp enough to draw the blood I needed so desperately to see.

"Come on, come on," I pleaded as I pressed harder and made quicker movements.

"Leah stop!" Dean yelled from the door way making me jump.

"I can't stop," I started to cry as I slid down the wall.

Dean kneeled down next to me and took what was left of the soap dish out of my hands before rolling his own sleeve up and handing me his knife, "You want to cut so bad, cut me."

"No," I cried as I set the knife beside me.

"Listen to me," Dean said grabbing me by the shoulders, "I know what it's like to push everything down and not want to talk about it but I won't lose you too."

"I'm so scared, De," I admitted as I sobbed and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I promise you we will figure all of this out and if you don't want to talk to Sam about it fine but you need to talk to someone, please angel," he begged.

"I just don't feel safe anymore," I whispered.

"Come on," Dean said standing up and pulling me up with him, "You need sleep."

I was about to crawl back in bed with Sam when Dean pushed me towards his bed. I couldn't remember the last time I shared a bed with Dean, it was usually when I was sick or had a nightmare. I crawled into bed and must have woken Sam up since I was still crying.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Everything's fine Sammy," Dean said as he climbed in next to me and threw his arm over me and whispered in my ear, "Everything will be fine, I'm here and you will always be safe."


	26. Guilt

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 26- Guilt

"Come on Sam I'm begging you this is stupid," I grumbled as we drove down the highway towards the one place in the world I hated to go…Lawrence.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire," Dean replied. It was nice having Dean on my side and not just me against Sam like it usually was.

"She has a headstone," Sam argued.

"Yeah put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met, so you want to go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on," I protested.

"Guys, that's not the point."

"Then enlighten us, Sam," Dean sighed.

"It's not about a body or…or a casket it's about her memory, ok?" Sam started but when neither Dean nor I answered he continued, "And after dad it just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational, that's what it is," Dean scoffed and I nodded in agreement.

"Look no one asked you to come," Sam remarked.

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead," I suggested, "We haven't heard anything lately about the demon, we should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

"That's a good idea, we will drop you off and meet up with you tomorrow," Sam replied.

"No we won't," Dean shook his head.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because we are sticking together," Dean answered.

"You know this whole watching every move I make thing is getting really old, I am 21 I can do whatever the hell I want," I exclaimed.

"Well what can I say, apparently old habits die hard," Dean retorted.

"You know instead of arguing with each other you could just talk about how you are feeling," Sam said.

"Sounds great Dr. Phil, why doesn't Dean go first," I smirked.

"I'm not the one whose arm looks like a freaking cutting board," Dean stated ending all conversation until we pulled into the cemetery.

We could see mom's headstone from the road; Dean mumbled something about having to check the oil in the Impala while Sam made his way over to mom's grave. After being stuck in the car with two fighting brothers I needed some space and decided to walk around the cemetery a little. I absent mindedly read the headstones as I walked past them and stopped at one that said 'Loving Father at Rest', I tried to push down my emotions but tears were already sliding down my cheeks. I quickly turned my back and wiped them away so I wouldn't alert my brothers and that's when I noticed a random dead tree in the middle of the cemetery. I went over to check it out and realized that not only was the tree dead but also the flowers someone had left and all of the grass in the surrounding area.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Angela Mason," I stated to both brothers who were waiting for me after I talked with the groundskeeper, "she was a student at the local college, her funeral was three day ago."

"And?" Sam questioned.

"And…you saw her grave, everything dead around it in a perfect circle; you don't think that's a little weird?" I replied.

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little overboard with the pesticides," Sam mentioned.

"No I asked him, no pesticides…no chemicals nobody can explain it," I said as we walked back to the car.

"So what are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, unholy ground maybe," I shrugged.

"Unholy…" Sam started with skepticism in his voice.

"What, if something evil happened there it could easily poison the ground," I cut him off.

"Like the farm in Cedar Rapids," Dean nodded; apparently he was the only one who agreed with me.

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence…or the Angela girl's spirit if it's powerful enough," I tried again but Sam didn't respond, "Well don't get too excited you might pull something."

"It's just stumbling on to a hunt…here of all places," Sam declared.

"So?" I questioned.

"So, are you sure this is about a hunt and not about something else?" Sam asked.

"What else would it be about?" I asked getting frustrated again.

"Just forget it," Sam sighed as he got into the car.

"Believe what you want Sam but we let you drag our asses out here, the least we can do is check this out," Dean said as he started the car.

"Girl's dad works in town he is a professor at the school," I smiled at the back of Sam's head excitedly.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked as a man opened his office door.

"Yes," the man slightly nodded.

"I'm Leah, this is Sam and Dean. We were friends of Angela's and wanted to offer our condolences."

"Please come in," Dr. Mason said as he fully opened the door.

Sam went and sat across from Dr. Mason as they looked through an album filled with pictures of Angela and family while Dean and I looked around the room.

"She was beautiful," Sam commented.

"Yes she was."

"This is an unusual book," I stated as I turned to show the cover which had strange writing on the front to Dr. Mason.

"It's ancient Greek, I teach a course."

"So a car accident, that's horrible," Dean said trying to keep conversation going as I placed the book back on the shelf.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when…" Dr. Mason trailed off as he started to get choked up.

"It's got to be hard, losing someone like that, sometimes it's like they are still around almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?" I asked avoiding the glares I was getting from Sam.

"I do as a matter of fact," Dr. Mason said and I smiled knowingly at Dean.

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason especially with what you are going through," Sam said as he looked at me.

"You know I still phone her and the phone's ringing before I remember that…family is everything you know, Angie was the most important thing in my life and now I…I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry," I said softly as I played with the charm on my necklace.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'm telling you there is something going on here we just haven't found it yet," I said as I flipped through dad's journal in our motel room while Dean was out getting us food.

"Leah, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing and I don't know why you are going through his journal again you have that thing memorized," Sam stated as he came out of the bathroom.

"I could have missed something," I said not taking my eyes off of the pages, "And something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground! Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, it's not exactly vengeful spirit material, you heard her father," Sam argued.

"Well maybe daddy doesn't know everything about his little angel, huh?" I challenged.

"You know what we should have never bothered that poor man, we shouldn't even be here anymore!"

"So what Sam, we just bail without figuring out whatever is going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here, it's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about mom's grave."

"That's got nothing to do with it," I said as Dean walked into the room with pizza and beer.

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it! Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about mom…or dad."

"Well you two don't miss a beat," Dean scoffed as I got up from my chair and paced the room clenching and unclenching my fists.

"You want to take another swing, go ahead if it will make you feel better," Sam said looking at me with sad eyes.

"I don't need this crap," I stated as I threw on my jacket and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"Le, where are you going?" Dean sighed.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I replied and then noticed Dean was following me towards the door, "I'm going alone," I stated slamming the door in his face.

It took only about two minutes before my phone started ringing.

_All your secrets crawl inside you keep them safe you let them hide you feel them drinking in your pain to kill the memories. So close your eyes and let it hurt._

I saw Dean's name come up on the caller ID and I pressed ignore before turning my phone off.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After a few drinks, a little research and sleeping in the Impala overnight I picked the lock on the front door of Angela's place to check it out. I walked around a few minutes before seeing the reflection of a girl in the glass of a picture.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," I tried; mentally kicking myself for not making sure no one was home.

"I'm calling 911!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm Angela's cousin!" I yelled trying to think quickly, the last thing I need was to be arrested my brothers would have a field day with that one.

"What?"

"Yeah her dad sent me over to pick up her stuff, my name is Stephanie…Stephanie Singer."

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming," she said as she opened the bathroom door to look at me.

"Well I mean how else would I have a key to your place?" I asked holding up the keys to the Impala.

"Oh God, I'm sorry please let's go sit," she said motioning me to the living room.

"It's ok it's been a rough time for all of us," I said as I took a seat.

"Yeah it has," she said before breaking down and sobbing; to be honest I was a little taken back by the sudden out burst.

"So, I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of her family got to see. What was she like; I mean what was she really like?"

"She was great just great, I mean she was so…"

"Great," I finished for her as I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were but it's not just her, it's Matt."

"Who?"

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Right, Matt, what about him?" I asked, I guess I should have done more research and fewer shots.

"He killed himself last night…cut his own throat, who does that?"

"That's terrible."

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard and I guess…I mean he'd been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?" I questioned.

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere…"

"Well I'm sure that's normal I mean with everything he was going through," I said quoting Sam from earlier.

"No, he said he saw her, as in an acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple? I mean is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just asking," I shrugged, "where did Matt live?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean hollered as I strolled into the motel room.

"Are you alright?!" Sam exclaimed jumping up from the chair he was sitting on.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you all night!" Dean yelled.

"I turned my phone off," I shrugged.

"Where were you?" Dean asked loudly.

"Working my imaginary case," I replied throwing my jacket on the bed.

"Yeah…and?" Sam questioned.

"Well you were right I didn't find much," I started and Sam nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, except that Angela's boyfriend died last night, slit his own throat. But you know, that's normal…let's see what else…oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died but you know I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Ok I get it, I'm sorry maybe there is something going on here," Sam said.

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job despite what you might think," I declared.

"Alright that's enough arguing, we should check out the guy's apartment," Dean said speaking up.

"I just came from there," I said as I sat on one of the beds so I could take my shoes off, "a pile of dead plants just like the cemetery, hell even a dead goldfish."

"So…unholy ground?" Dean asked.

"Maybe…I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela," I said as I got up and grabbed a small pink book out of my purse, "I have been reading this though."

"You stole the girl's diary? You almost broke my fingers off when I used to try and read yours!" Sam exclaimed.

"You had a diary?" Dean questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I was like in kindergarten the only thing in it was pictures I drew but it was fun torturing Sammy," I said as I flipped through the diary, "Anyways…if anything this girl is a little too nice."

"Well not everyone can be as bitchy as you," Sam mumbled.

"So what do you want to do?" Dean asked quickly.

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends," I replied.

"You get any names?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me, this girl wrote everything in here and I mean everything. She wrote what she ate, what classes she attended, who she hung out with, what positions her and Matt tried…and I have to say for such a nice girl I haven't even tried…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean yelled covering his ears.

"I think we get the point," Sam stated covering his own ears.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors," Neil said as we stood on his front porch.

"Oh yeah, you talk we listen or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, what ever jump starts the healing," Dean said and I looked at him as if to ask 'who are you and what have you done with my brother?'

"Well, I think I'm ok thanks."

"Well you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok, grief can make people do crazy things," Sam said and I couldn't help but think he was actually talking about me.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to him, I am but if Matt killed himself it wasn't because of grief."

"Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt, Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam questioned.

"Well she really loved that guy but the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car. Um, look I have to get ready for work, so thanks for the concern, but…seriously, I'll be ok," Neil said before walking back into his house and closing the door.

"That vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense," Dean commented as we walked back to the car.

"Hell hath no fury," I added.

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked as we reached the car.

"Well, there's one way to be sure," I said sliding into the backseat.

"Yeah, what's that?" Dean questioned.

"Burn the bones."

"Burn the bones? Are you high?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Not since high school although they were some great brownies," I answered.

"Angela died last week!" Sam exclaimed.

"So?" I questioned.

"So there's not going to be bones, there's going to be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin!" Sam nearly yelled, "Come on Dean, back me up on this!"

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty, huh?" Dean asked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of us dug out the grave for about an hour and a half before we finally reached the coffin. I brushed away the remaining dirt before turning to Sam.

"Ladies first."

"Hold this," Sam said handing me his flashlight as he grimaced in anticipation on what we were going to see.

Sam opened the coffin but only to reveal that there was nothing inside.

"Please tell me we did not just dig for almost two hours for nothing," Dean said with aggravation.

"They buried the body four days ago, I don't get it," I said staring into the coffin.

"Look," Sam said pointing at some symbols carved into the top.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied.

"I've seen these before," I said trying to remember where and then it hit me, Dr. Mason's office on that weird book.

Since it was the middle of the night they finally convinced me to wait until morning to talk to Dr. Mason so went back to the motel room to get some sleep. Overprotective Dean was still insisting that I shared a bed with him since he was a lighter sleeper than Sam and would know when I got in and out of bed like some stupid suicide watch. Sam and I each went right to bed but Dean said he needed to shower first. I barely made it to hear him turn the shower on and I drifted off to sleep.

_I was walking around our old house when I heard a baby crying. I made my way up the stairs towards the direction the sound was coming from. I walked into mine and Sam's old nursery and froze when I saw my parents standing side by side next to my crib._

"_I'm dead because of you," mom said as she brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear._

"_I was just a baby," I tried to reason with myself._

"_Not when I died you weren't," dad hollered, "All you had to do was get there first and I would still be alive."_

"_I know it should have been me," I cried._

"_That's not good enough," dad said as they both burst into flames before my eyes._

"_No!" I screamed._

I shot up in bed and gasped for air as tears streamed down my face.

"Hey, hey you're alright, I'm here," Dean said pulling me over to him and wrapping his arms around me, I hadn't even realized he was still awake watching TV, "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no against his chest and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next morning I knocked on Dr. Mason's door with all the strength I had.

"Leah, take it easy, ok?" Sam said and I glanced over at him before pounding on the door again.

"Or not," Dean mumbled before Dr. Mason opened the front door.

"You're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason…" Sam started.

"We need to talk about Angela," I said harshly cutting him off.

"Well then come in," he said opening the door fully.

"Thanks," Dean nodded as we walked into the house.

"You teach ancient Greek, tell me what are these?" I asked handing him a rubbing I did of the symbols carved into the coffin.

"I don't understand you said this had something to do with Angela."

"It does, please just humor me," I said trying to keep my temper under control.

"They are part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"That's right."

"See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communication with the dead, even bringing corpses back to life…full on zombie action," I rambled.

"Yes, I mean according to the legends. Now, what's this all about?" he asked handing the paper back to me.

"I think you know," I snarled snatching the paper out of his hands.

"Leah," Sam warned.

"Look I get it ok? There are people that I would give anything to see again but what gives you the right?" I asked quickly losing the small control I had on my anger.

"Leah!" Sam tried again.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason questioned.

"What's dead should stay dead!" I screamed.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore! These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them! I mean, come on haven't you seen Pet Cemetery?" I screamed.

"You're insane."

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Get out of my house," Dr. Mason stated as he started dialing the phone.

"I know you are hiding her somewhere, where is she?!" I screamed ripping the phone out of his hands and slamming it back down on the receiver.

"Leah! Stop, that's enough! Leah look," Dean said grabbing my jacket and spinning me around, "beautiful, living plants."

"We're leaving," Sam told Dr. Mason.

"I'm calling the police!"

I shrugged out of Dean's grasp and stormed out the door.

"Sir, we're sorry we won't bother you again," Dean said quickly before turning to follow me.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Sam asked as I stormed down the sidewalk.

"Back off," I sneered.

"That man is innocent, he didn't deserve that!" Sam yelled as if I was some little kid.

"Ok so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else," I said.

"Stop it! That's enough, ok? Enough!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I know what I'm doing," I stated.

"No you don't, at all. Leah, I don't scare easy but you're scaring the crap out of me!" Sam admitted.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam," I sighed.

"No he's right," Dean said speaking up and stopping us in our tracks.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill," Sam started.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're on edge, you're erratic…except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning, Le and you refuse to talk about it and you won't let us help you," Sam finished.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," I protested.

"No, you can't and you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to! You don't have to handle this on your own, no one can and I'm pretty sure if you talk about it those nightmares you keep having will go away," Dean tried.

"Please freckles, we've already lost dad, we've lost mom, I've lost Jessica…and now I'm going to lose you too?" Sam asked.

"It should have been me to begin with," I muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We better get out of here before the cops come," I said as I started walking the rest of the way back to the car.

"Leah," Sam called after me.

"I hear you, ok? I'm being a bitch and I'm sorry but right now we've got a fucking zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it," I said turning to talk to them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We can't just waste it with a headshot?" Dean asked pacing the length of our motel room.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks," Sam shook his head.

"Hey, 'Night of the Living Dead' was a great movie," I added.

"So you're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em?" Dean questioned.

"No, we're telling you there's too much," I replied, "I mean there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but the all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire, my personal favorite is feeding their hearts to wild dogs."

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked.

"No, but a few said silver might work," Sam answered.

"Silver's a start."

"Yeah but now how are we going to find Angela?" Sam questioned.

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back," Dean stated.

"I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil," I said getting up and grabbing her diary.

"Neil?" Sam questioned.

"Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt," I read one of the entries, "There's more in here where that came from, it's got Unrequited Ducky Love written all over it, I mean seriously if I ever get this girly shoot me."

"No problem," Dean smirked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead," Sam argued.

"Did I mention he's Dr. Mason's TA? He has access to all the same books."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hello? Neil?" Dean called out after we broke into his place.

"It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug!" I added earning an eye roll from Sam.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked as Dean pulled his gun out.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse," he answered as we walked through the house.

"Hey, you think he's just locking up his porn?" I asked pointing to the basement door that was bolted from the outside.

Sam carefully unlocked the door and opened it while Dean aimed his gun. We made our way down the stairs to see an empty bed in the middle of the room.

"Sure looks like a zombie den to me," Dean commented looking around.

"Yeah an empty one, you think Angela's going after somebody?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches," I scoffed.

"Look smartass she might kill someone we've got to find her," Sam exclaimed.

"She clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah…" Sam said not catching on.

"Well it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex," I stated.

"So how are we supposed to figure out who he slept with?" Sam asked.

"Lindsay did," I replied.

"Who's Lindsay?" Sam questioned.

"Angela's roommate."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"No girl is that broken up over her friend's dead boyfriend if she never got any."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got to Angela's house just in time to see Lindsay and Angela fighting. Dean pulled out his gun and shot her three times in the back and once in the front before she fled out the back door. Dean tried to go after her with no luck.

"Damn that dead chick can run," he exclaimed.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil," I stated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So the silver bullets they did something, right?" I asked from the backseat of the Impala as we made our way to the college.

"Yeah something but not enough, what else you got?" Dean asked.

"Um, ok, besides silver we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times it's probably where the whole vampire staking lore comes from," Sam suggested.

"Their grave beds?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Are you serious? How the fuck are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asked as we walked into his office on campus.

"You know I've heard of some people doing pretty desperate things to get laid, but you…you take the cake," Dean said.

"Ok, who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question," I replied.

"What?"

"We know what you did, the ritual…everything," Sam answered.

"You're crazy."

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone's gone they should stay gone, you don't mess with that kind of stuff," I declared.

"Angela killed Matt, she tried to kill Lindsay," Sam tried.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey!" I yelled yanking him up from the chair by his collar, "No more crap, this blood is on your hands! Now we can make this right but you've got to tell us where she is…tell us!"

"My house, she's at my house."

I let him go and when I turned to walk back to the other side of the room I noticed the dead plants.

"You sure about that?" I asked Neil who looked nervously at the closet door.

"Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some scar weed, some candles…it's very complicated, but it will get the job done and she'll be dead again in a couple of hours. I think you should come with us…I'm serious Neil, leave with us, right now," Dean said.

"No…no."

"Listen to me," I said softly, "Get out of here as soon as you can but most of all be cool. No sudden movements; don't make her mad or she will go all psycho dead girl on your ass."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked as we lit candles around Angela's grave.

"No, not really but it's the only thing I could come up with," Dean answered as we heard some leaves rustling.

Dean nodded at Sam who took off towards the noise with his gun raised.

"This better work," I whispered to Dean as we hid.

"Shut up," Dean said putting his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

I know I probably looked like a four year old but I couldn't help myself, I stuck my tongue out and licked his palm so he would remove his hand.

"That's disgusting," he complained wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Here they come," I said as we watched Sam being chased by Angela.

Dean and I stood up from our hiding spot and each unloaded a clip into her successfully knocking her into her coffin. Dean slid in after her and impaled a metal rod through her.

"What's dead should stay dead."

**SUPERNATURAL**

It was morning by the time we got the grave filled back in.

"Rest in peace," Sam said as we finished.

"Yeah for good this time," I added.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela to the cemetery, pretty sharp," Sam complimented.

"Thanks," Dean nodded.

"I still don't understand why we had to use me as bait," Sam said.

"I figured you were more her type, you know, she did have pretty crappy taste in guys," I replied as I jumped on his back.

"You want to stay for awhile?" Dean asked as mom's headstone came into view.

"No," I answered and Sam held onto my legs.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We were in the middle of no where when Dean pulled the Impala off to the side of the road, got out of the car and sat on the hood. I shared a confused look with Sam before we followed him out of the car.

"De, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"You…sorry for what?" Sam asked as he sat on the other side of the hood.

"The way I've been acting, I mean hell I can't be mad at Leah for not talking if I won't…and I'm sorry about dad, he was your dad too and it's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked squeezing my way in between both brothers.

"I know you've been thinking it…so have I. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery, it was a miracle and five minutes later dad's dead and the Colt is gone."

"Dean…" Sam tried.

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved; I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly but dad's dead because of me and that much I do know."

"We don't know that, not for sure," Sam tried again.

"Sam, you, Le and dad…you're the most important people in my life. And now…I never should have come back. It wasn't natural and now look what's come of it. I was dead and I should have stayed dead, you wanted to know how I was feeling, well that's it," Dean said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that alright?"

"It wasn't your fault," I said softly allowing my own tears to fall freely.

"Leah's right Dean," Sam started but I cut him off.

"It's not your fault because it's mine," I stated avoiding their faces and stared at the ground, "You were right Sam, I went after the demon that night, that's why I checked myself out…but I was too late…by the time I made it back to the hospital…"

"Why would you do something like that?" Dean asked getting off the hood.

"I thought you were going to die," I said softly.

"Do you realize you could have died? We could have been at your funeral instead!" Dean yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" I screamed getting off the hood, "Don't you think I think about that every second of everyday! Dad could be alive right now if I was a few seconds faster, it's my fault he is dead!"

"It's nobody's fault!" Sam hollered, "Look it hurts like hell that he is gone but the guilt you are both carrying around with you is going to eat you alive and I for one need you…both of you."

"I don't know how to live without him," I admitted as tears streamed down my face.


	27. Mind Games

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

Chapter 27- Mind Games

"Hey I'm going to run across the street and grab us some food, wait here for Samantha to get out of the bathroom," Dean yelled over to me where I was flipping through another tabloid magazine.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off and went back to reading.

After finishing the article I looked up and noticed Dean drove across the street to get our food, _lazy ass,_ I thought to myself before realizing Sam was still in the bathroom. I did a quick sweep around the gas station to make sure I didn't miss him before making my way over to the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, hurry up," I yelled banging on the door. I could hear what sounded like the faucet running but got no response.

"You better be decent!" I yelled before picking the lock on the door and praying that I didn't see anything. What I saw was Sam hunched over the sink, his face dripping with water and his face scrunched up like he was in pain.

"Sammy?" I asked nervously running over to him and wiping the water away with a paper towel, "What happened?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't know man, why don't we just chill out and think about this," Dean said as we drove down the highway later that night.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked after turning the radio completely off.

"I just don't know if going to the roadhouse is the smartest idea," Dean replied.

"Dean it's another premonition, I know it. This is going to happen and Ash can tell us where," Sam argued.

"Plus it can have some connection with the demon," I added.

Hunting that evil son of a bitch down was on the top of my to-do list but I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out that Sam's premonitions are back. With all the 'what if's' running through my head right now it was a miracle I was still sane.

"That's my point!" Dean yelled, "There's going to be hunters there, I don't know if…if going in and announcing that you are some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, ok?"

"So, I'm a freak now?" Sam questioned.

"You've always been a freak," Dean teased patting Sam on the knee.

"Dean, I agree with Sam on this one," I said speaking up.

"Well this is what it looks like when hell freezes over," Dean scoffed.

"I'm serious, De, I'm not saying we go in with a megaphone and tell the whole place our business…I'm saying we go find where this son of a bitch is and we go after it!"

"That's a great plan Leah, how do you plan on killing it? Do you have some special exorcism in that head of yours…or…or have you found the Colt?" Dean asked angrily.

"No…" I started and Dean cut me off.

"Exactly all you are going to do is get yourself killed," Dean stated.

"We're doing this with or without you," Sam said.

"But it would be nice if you were with us," I added. I knew Sam would never let anything happen to me but I always felt safer with Dean around, especially now that dad wasn't here.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo smiled as we walked into the bar.

"Looks that way, how you doing Jo?" Dean asked with that annoyingly cocky smile on his face.

"Where's Ash?" Sam questioned before Jo got to answer.

"In his backroom…and I'm fine," she replied as Sam walked away.

"Sorry about that," I told her as I quickly followed Sam to the backroom that had a sign on the door saying 'Dr. Badass is in.'

"Hey Ash," Sam yelled over the music as he banged on the door, "Ash!"

"Hey, Dr. Badass!" I yelled and smiled at Sam as I heard Ash unlocking the door.

"Sam…Leah, Sam and Leah," Ash said answering the door…naked.

"Ash, we need your help," Sam said as he covered my eyes with his hand.

"Well hell then I guess I need my pants," Ash said as he closed the door.

Sam and I headed back to meet Dean and wait for Ash.

"Can he help?" Dean asked as he sat at the bar with a beer in his hands.

"As soon as he gets his clothes on," I answered and Dean raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't ask."

"Hey Leah, how are you at pool?" Jo asked placing some empty glasses behind the counter to be cleaned.

"Not bad, why?" I answered.

"There's a couple of guys over there saying that they could beat us, winner gets five hundred," Jo replied motioning over to the pool table.

"Well then let's go take their money," I smirked.

"Leah, we've got to talk to Ash," Sam said grabbing my arm.

"And you will as soon as she helps me win," Jo smiled pulling me with her.

"You know I thought you would have asked my brother to play with you…it's kind of obvious that you are into him," I whispered.

"Did he say something?" Jo hopefully questioned.

"Word of advice, if you are looking for a one night stand…or maybe 'friends with benefits' go right ahead but don't expect anymore than that you will just get your heart broken."

"Well it's about time almost thought you chickened out," one of the guys standing by the pool table said to Jo.

"Just had to get my partner, Mike this is Leah…Leah, Mike," Jo introduced.

"So where's your partner I don't have all night," I said grabbing a pool stick.

"Chill little lady he's right here," Mike said turning and tapping a guy on the shoulder, when he turned around it was as if time had stopped.

"Dylan," I breathed out.

"You two know each other?" Jo asked looking between him and me as we stared at one another.

"You could say that," I answered.

"So are we going to play or what?" Mike questioned.

"You know what; let's make this a little more interesting. If we win you," I said pointing at Dylan, "and I have to sit down and talk…"

"And when we win, I walk out of here without a word, lollipop," Dylan said with his hand out.

"Deal," I agreed shaking his hand.

I have to say it was a closer game then I had expected but Jo and I won by the skin of our teeth.

"That will be five hundred, fellas," Jo smiled with her hand out.

"It's a crock of shit, we should have won," Mike grumbled as he slammed the money into Jo's hand.

"Here you go," Jo said handing me my half.

"Hey Jo, if my brothers ask I'll be outside," I said as I watched Dylan slip out the door.

I looked over to see Dean ordering another beer and Sam impatiently still waiting for Ash. I walked outside and around the corner and finally saw Dylan leaning against his truck.

"And here I thought you were trying to escape," I said as I walked closer.

"A deal is a deal," he sighed.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," I started.

"Yeah," he nodded slightly.

"Look I know what it's like to lose someone," I tried again this time putting my hand on his arm but he shrugged it off.

"Have you tried to find it?" he asked.

"The demon?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I exorcised the one that killed Caleb, sent her ass straight back to hell but it was her father that killed mine and we are still looking for him."

"I want to help," he said finally meeting my eyes for the first time since we were outside.

"It's not your fight," I protested.

"Not my fight? This demon took away the last family member I had left and I want it dead!"

"Damn it Dylan," I exclaimed, "You don't think I want the same thing?"

"I think that if you had a choice between killing this demon or saving your brothers, you would save your brothers."

"Of course I would!" I screamed at him.

"I have no one left, so I have no choice!" he screamed back and we were both holding back unshed tears.

I don't know what came over me but I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I kissed him passionately. He spun me around so my back was against his truck as he held onto my legs and kissed me back.

"Hey Leah!" I heard Dean yell and quickly got back on my feet.

"Let me know if you find anything," Dylan whispered into my ear before giving me one more quick kiss, getting in his truck and driving away.

"Leah!" Dean called again.

"What?" I yelled as I walked back towards the entrance of the roadhouse.

"What were you doing?" he asked as I straightened my jacket out.

"Nothing," I smirked.

"Mmhhmm," Dean said as he rolled his eyes and we walked over to where Ash was sitting with his laptop and Sam.

"So I got a match it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma," Ash said reading of the screen as Dean took the last seat at the table so I plopped down on Sam's lap.

"Do me a favor, check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that," Sam said looking around me.

"You think the demons there?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sam answered and Dean sighed.

"No sir, nothing. No demon," Ash said after a few clicks on the keyboard.

"Alright try something else for me," Sam said, "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1982 or 1983; fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday."

"Ok now that's just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash questioned.

I leaned over so I could whisper in Ash's ear, "Cause if you help us maybe Dr. Badass could use a hand from a nurse."

"Give me fifteen minutes," Ash said as he typed ferociously on the keyboard.

"What did you say to him?" Sam questioned as he held me loosely around my waist so I wouldn't fall off his lap.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know," Dean said as he got up to get another beer.

Jo went to the jukebox and put on REO Speedwagon's 'Can't fight this feeling anymore.'

"Could she give anymore hints?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," I smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might," Dean sang as we were in the car on our way to Guthrie, Oklahoma.

"You're kidding me right?" Sam asked looking at Dean as if he was high on drugs.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head," Dean mumbled.

"It or her?" I questioned resting my chin between their shoulders.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just don't lead her on," I warned.

"Who are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"No one," Dean replied, "So what do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher; born in '83, lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later," Sam said.

"So we think the demon killed his mom," I added.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had if they're not about the demon there are about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Max Miller was a pasty little psycho," Dean commented.

"This Andrew guy is my age," I realized.

"So?" Dean questioned.

"So, Sam has the shining, Max had telekinesis and they were both born in '82, this is the first guy that is my age," I replied.

"Well as long as you don't become charmed we will be fine," Dean brushed my comment off.

It was infuriating that Dean wasn't even concerned about this; I mean I know the demon said that mom had interrupted but demons lie. What if this was my proof that I was going to be something supernatural. What if I started hurting others?

"Well there's no current address, no current employment and he still owes money on all his bills…phone, credit, utilities," Sam said shuffling through the papers Ash had given him.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean questioned.

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Seems like it, there's a work address from his last W-2 about a year ago."

"I guess it's a start," I sighed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You won't get anything out of Andy guys, I'm sorry but they never do," the waitress said as she filled our cups with coffee.

"They?" Sam questioned.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back," she replied.

"Actually we're, we're lawyers representing his great Aunt Lieta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate," Dean tried.

"Are you a friend of his?" I asked.

"I used to be yeah, I don't see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man," a guy exclaimed sitting down next to me.

"Is that right?" Dean asked as he slid my chair closer to him and threw his arm around me.

"Yeah, Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro!"

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" the waitress suggested.

"Yeah you bet boss," Weber nodded and left the table.

"Look, if you want to find him try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean questioned.

"She's riding a polar bear; it's kind of hard to miss."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'm sorry; I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet," Dean commented as we were parked on the opposite side of the street before turning to Sam, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sammy, you look like you are sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" I tried.

"That Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, ok. He could be innocent," Dean stated.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?" Dean questioned.

"My point is I'm one of them."

"No, you're not," I said louder than I had meant to.

"Leah, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah…" Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan; maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be…"

"What, killers?" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it?" Dean scoffed, "Come on, give me a break."

"You're not a murderer Sam! You don't have it in your bones," I yelled.

"No?" Sam turned to look at me, "Last I checked I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it, there's a difference!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there he is," Dean said silencing our argument for the moment.

We watched as he waved to a beautiful woman who was leaning out her second story window, wearing very little I might add, before some guy handed him a coffee and he greeted someone else before heading to his van.

"That's him, that older guy, that's him he's the shooter," Sam said pointing at the man Andy just shook hands with.

"Are you sure, he looks like a big teddy bear," I commented.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sam sighed.

"Alright, you two keep an eye on him, I'll stick with Andy," Dean instructed and Sam got out of the car.

"Do I have to go with him?" I complained.

"He's not all there right now, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, now go."

"Fine," I grumbled as I got out of the car and jogged over to where Sam was standing.

We started down the sidewalk about ten feet behind the man who Sam claimed to be the shooter as I watched Dean drive away following Andy.

"He'll be fine," Sam whispered as the man stopped to talk on his phone.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him," Sam said as he jogged across the street.

I kept an eye on the man and after hanging up his phone he proceeded to cross the street. I followed and met up with Sam on the front steps of the gun shop, realizing Sam had just pulled the fire alarm and the man decided not to go in. We lost track of the man when we saw Andy drive by in the Impala and my phone started to ring.

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow, I'm only scared of myself, feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else._

"Dean, are you alright? Andy's got the Impala!"

"I know, he just sort of asked me for it and I…I let him take it."

"You what?"

"He full on Obi-Wanned me, it's mind control!"

"Leah," Sam yelled pointing at the man as he headed for the street with a bus coming right at him.

"Shit," I yelled tossing Sam my phone and running towards the man to try and stop him but it was too late and the bus hit him at full speed.

I've decapitated vampires, burned wendigos and lived with three men my whole life but I couldn't get the sound out of my head that the man's body made when the bus hit him. I sat on the curb with my head between my knees breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth trying to talk myself out of puking as Sam absentmindedly rubbed my back while we waited for Dean.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was ok. I thought he was past it…" Sam sighed.

"Sam it's not your fault," I said lifting my head to look at him but when I did I saw the paramedics taking what was left of the man off the street.

"Put your head back down," Sam said as he saw me getting paler.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Dean asked as finally made his way to us.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Le?" Dean questioned kneeling in front of me.

"Nauseous," I replied.

"Come here," Sam said as he stood up and pulled me onto his back.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Thank God!" Dean exclaimed as we found the Impala parked a few streets over, "Oh, I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah, real Samaritan this guy," I scoffed from Sam's back where he was carrying me.

"Well it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's got to use verbal commands," Dean stated.

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus," Sam sighed, "Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know maybe," Dean shrugged.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"De, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" I questioned.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone cold killer type, that's all," Dean argued, "And O.J. was guilty!"

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?" Sam asked.

"Not a problem," Dean smirked.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride…let's have a look," Dean said as we stood by the back doors of the van and Dean popped it open with a crowbar.

"Oh…oh this is magnificent," I commented as I looked around and saw fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall and a disco ball.

"I thought you were on my side," Sam said.

"I am but this is awesome."

"It's not exactly a serial killer's lair," Dean pointed out, "There's no clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in the victims' photos…I do like the tiger though."

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" Sam said as he flipped through the books in the back, "That's some pretty heavy reading."

"Maybe he just likes German philosophers," I shrugged.

"Yeah and uh, Moby Dick's bong," Dean smirked picking it up to show to Sam and I.

"I'm getting the munchies just looking at it," I said in awe earning a look from Sam, "Dude, you were the college guy you can't tell me you never tried pot."

"Umm…no, I don't do drugs," Sam stated, "Wait, you smoke pot?"

"Pot isn't a drug Sammy," I said patting him on the shoulder with an innocent smile playing on my lips.

"Yes it is! Dean, did you know about this?"

"Know about it? Who do you think I tested my brownies on," I laughed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know one day I would love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave in a mini mart," Dean said as he crumbled up his wrapper and tossed it on the seat of the Impala.

"This is the best lunch I ever had," I added as I finished my fourth Kit-Kat bar.

"I still can't believe your teeth haven't fallen out yet from all that crap you eat," Dean stated.

"It's called a tooth brush, why don't you try one sometime," I teased.

"Ha-ha very funny," Dean mocked.

"What I don't get is the motive," Sam said as he flipped through some papers.

"What I don't get is why you are ruining my fun," I whined and flicked Dean in the back of the ear.

"Knock it off," Dean growled and turned around to pinch me but I scooted over behind Sam where he couldn't reach me and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Guys, we need to figure out why Andy would waste the doctor," Sam sighed getting annoyed that we weren't helping, "I mean he was squeaky clean."

"If it is Andy," Dean commented as I sat back in the middle of the backseat.

"Dude, enough," Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control…you do the math."

"Dean can't do math," I teased.

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all," Dean said before turning and squeezing my leg right above my knee, he knew it was my most ticklish spot.

"Douche," I growled pulling my leg out of his grasp.

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?" Sam continued ignoring Dean and I.

"Cause you're not right about this," Dean stated.

"About Andy?" Sam questioned.

Just then Andy appeared at Sam's window and leaned in a little.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?"

I had a strange urge to tell him everything when Sam spoke up.

"Well, we're lawyers…see a relative of yours has passes aw…"

"Tell the truth!" Andy instructed.

"That's what I'm…" Sam started before Dean cut him off.

"We hunt demons."

"What?" Andy asked.

"Dean!" Sam and I yelled simultaneously.

"Demons, spirits, things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch," Dean continued, "Leah's my sister and Sam here's my brother."

"Dean, shut up!" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying! He's psychic kind of like you. Well, not really like you but see he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Anything to add?" Andy said turning to me.

"Nope," I said quickly.

"Tell the truth," he instructed and as much as I didn't want to it was like something was forcing me to.

"I have nightmares also but only ever about Sam dying. Everything always happens like in my dream except one small detail changes and I can stop it from happening and I'm starting to freak out that somehow I'm connected to all of this and I'm going to become a killer."

"Ok…just leave me alone," Andy instructed before walking away.

"Ok," Dean and I both said in unison as Sam got out of the car to follow him.

"What are you doing? Look, I said leave me alone, alright? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop."

"Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy," Sam said as he walked after him.

"What?"

"You can make people do thing, can't you? You can tell them what to think," Sam said as Dean and I got out of the car but he put his hand up telling us to stay back.

"That's…that's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty two, little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too…I have abilities, too. You see we're connected, you and me."

"You know what? Just, just, just get out of here, alright?"

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" I asked walking up behind Sam ignoring Dean's protests.

"What?"

"Why did you kill him?" I asked again.

"I didn't!"

Sam started to cringe and hold his head.

"Sammy?" I asked nervously as I grabbed onto his arms but got no response.

Dean ran over just in time to catch him before he fell on the ground.

"A woman…a woman burning alive," Sam said as he caught his breath.

"What else did you get?" Dean asked as he kneeled in front of him.

"A gas station, a woman is going to kill herself."

"What does he mean going to? What is he, what is…" Andy asked freaking out.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but as long as we keep an eye on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her," Sam said as Dean helped him up.

"I didn't hurt anybody!"

"Yeah not yet," Sam sneered as a fire engine roared past the end of the street with the sirens blaring.

"Go check it out," I told Dean.

"I think you should come with me," Dean said as he turned to go back to the car.

"I'm staying here with them," I said lifting the back of my jacket slightly so he could see my gun.

"Don't move," Sam told Andy.

Almost as soon as Dean left my phone started ringing.

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow, I'm only scared of myself, feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else._

"Yeah."

"Hey it's me, she's dead burned up just like Sam said."

"When?" I asked as I held the phone so Sam could hear the conversation too.

"Like a minute before I got here the smoke hasn't even cleared yet. Listen, we were with Andy when this whole thing went down so it can't be him, it's got to be someone else doing this."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What else is new…I'm going to dig around here and see what I can find," Dean said before hanging up.

"You know it must be cool having your very own crystal ball," Andy said as he sat down on the bumper of an old truck.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned sitting on the curb.

"Anytime you are about to die your sister dreams it, changes it and you live without ever knowing there was an issue."

"How long?" Sam asked turning to me.

"What?"

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Sam clarified.

"Since we went after the Shtriga," I admitted.

"Shr-what?" Andy questioned.

"You don't want to know trust me," I said, "So you're really not a killer?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"That's good…means there is hope for both of us," Sam said as Dean parked the Impala and made his way over to us.

"Victim's name was Holly Becket, forty one, single," Dean stated.

"Who is she?" I asked Andy.

"I've never heard of her."

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old back in 1983, same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah."

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" I questioned.

"Never really came up. I mean, I …I never knew my birth parents and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby…do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my…"

"I don't know," Dean said, "I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office."

"Well screw that," Andy scoffed.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here," the elderly security guard said.

"No everything will be fine, just go get a cup of coffee," Andy said as he led him to the door, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"Awesome," Dean laughed as I whispered something into Andy's ear.

"Really?" he asked.

"Please," I pouted.

"Hey Dean, do you know whatever happened to Leah's Spice Girl's CD…tell the truth," Andy instructed.

"I stole it so I could take the poster out, that Ginger spice was smokin'," Dean blurted out.

"Thank you," I smiled at Andy before we almost doubled over from laughing.

"I'll get you for that," Dean warned.

"Got it," Sam said as he looked through a file, "Andy, it's true Holly Becket was your birth mother."

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked as he sat down in a chair next to Sam.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean he over saw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them," Sam continued.

"Yeah but I didn't kill them."

"We believe you," Dean stated.

"Yeah but that still leaves the question, who did?" I asked.

"I think I got a pretty good guess…Holly Becket gave birth to twins," Sam said opening another folder.

"I have an evil twin," Andy stated staring off into space as if he was in shock.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate," Sam informed us.

"I have an evil twin," Andy repeated.

"Andy, you still with us?" I asked sitting down next to him and gently putting my hand on his arm to hopefully break whatever trance he was in.

"Um…what was my brother's name?"

"Ansem Weems," Sam replied, "He's got a local address."

"He lives here?" Andy questioned.

"Let's get a look at him, got his picture coming off from the DMV right now," Dean said as he waited for the printer to complete before looking at the picture, "Whoa."

"What?" I asked taking the paper from him and noticing it was the busboy from earlier, "Hey Andy, I hate to kick you when you're freaked but take a look at this."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy," Sam said as Dean drove the Impala down the highway and Andy was in the backseat with me.

"Well, I mean not much…Weber shows up one day…eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world, kinda weird like trying to hard, you know?"

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean questioned.

"No idea."

"Ahh!" Sam gasped grabbing on to his head.

"Sammy?" I asked nervously.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled out in pain again as Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road.

I jumped out of the backseat and swung his door open to try and get him to look at me, "Sammy! Sam!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up near the bridge Sam saw Weber at with the girl from the diner earlier that day. We all got out of the car and loaded up on weapons from the trunk.

"Leah, Dean, you should stay back," Sam said.

"No argument here, had my head screwed with enough for one day," Dean agreed.

"Leah?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay back."

"I'm coming with you," Andy said.

"Andy, no," Sam tried.

"It's Tracy out there and I'm coming," Andy stated.

Sam and Andy went towards the bridge while Dean and I made our way up the small hill to get a better view.

"Shit, I forgot extra ammo," I lied.

"We have enough," Dean said as he set up the sniper rifle.

"I'll be right back, I don't have enough," I said before running back down the hill ignoring the protests from Dean.

I got to the bottom in time to see the waitress hit Sam over the head and knock him out. I crouched behind some bushes until I could figure out what to do.

"How did you do that?" Andy questioned Weber.

"Practice, bro if you'd just practice you would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to," he said as he tapped his forehead, "all you need is this, sometimes the headaches worth it."

"You're a twisted son of a bitch!" Andy yelled as he grabbed Weber.

"Back off Andy or Tracy's going to do a little flying," he warned as Tracy stood at the edge of the bridge.

"Ok, ok, ok, alright just…just please don't hurt her," Andy pleaded.

"Don't be mad at me, ok? I know, it's all wrong I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just…Tracy? She's trying to come between us."

"You're insane."

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!"

"Are you really…are you really this stupid?"

"What?"

"I mean you, you learn you've got a twin you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro but he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was…"

"Who?"

"The man with the yellow eyes."

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from freaking out.

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me, in my dream, he said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait until you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me I had a brother, a twin."

"Why did you kill our mother? Why, and why Dr. Jennings?"

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time, instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that."

Suddenly Weber stopped and looked up the hill where I knew Dean was hiding with the rifle.

"I see you," he smiled, "Bye, bye."

Without a second thought I stood up from where I was hiding and shot Weber in the back. As soon as the gun went off I stood there with my hands slightly shaking from what I had just done.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"He shot himself and you all saw it happen," Andy told the police officers that had arrived on the scene the next morning.

"He's getting better at it," Sam commented as he and Dean stood about twenty feet away from the Impala and apparently they thought they were far enough away where I couldn't hear them because Sam continued, "You think she's going to be alright? I mean she killed someone last night."

"She's a hero Sam, she saved my life last night along with that waitress."

I was sitting on the hood staring off into space; psychic abilities or not I had just killed a human being. I was the murderer Sam was so worried he was going to turn into…I was the murderer I was so worried that I was going to turn into.

"Freckles, you ready to go?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked over to the car but I didn't answer.

"Le," Dean tried.

"What? Oh, yeah…I'm ready," I sighed as I hopped down and slid into the backseat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Jo?" Ellen called out.

"Hmm," Jo answered.

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom…" Jo complained.

"Now, please."

After Jo had left the room Ellen came to stand in front of the three of us where we sat at the bar.

"So, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No, not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing," Dean replied.

"Not anymore," Ellen stated dropping a stack of papers in front of us, "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so," Sam nodded.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"None of your business," I answered speaking up.

"You mind your tongue with me, girlie. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming and it's coming fast and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us…together, no secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me and maybe Leah, we all have some kind of ability," Sam started.

"Ability?" Ellen questioned.

"Yeah, psychic ability. Me I have, I have visions…premonitions. I don't know it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us," Sam continued.

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure," I replied softly.

"These people out there, these psychics…are they dangerous?"

"No, not all of them," Dean spoke up.

"But some are…some are very dangerous," Sam added.

"Ok, how many are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday," I answered.

"That's not true," Sam said shaking his head.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Weber? Or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary," Sam explained.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system, no way to track them all down," Ellen sighed.

"And so who knows how many of them are really out there," Dean added as Jo placed a case of beer at the end of the bar.

"Jo honey, you better break out the whiskey instead," Ellen said as I got up from my stool and walked towards the backroom.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Talk with Ash."

I knocked on the door and was thankful when he answered it with pants on this time.

"Well if it isn't my nurse, what can I do for ya?" he asked as he led me into the small backroom and closed the door.

It was as if I had stepped through a time warp and landed in the seventies, there were tie-dye bean bags all around the room, incense burning and a shag carpet in the middle.

"Just need to get away for awhile," I said plopping down on a bean bag.

"Brownie?" he asked holding a plate right in front of my nose.

"Why not," I replied as I took one.

"Oh and here wash it down with this," he said as he handed me a joint.

"Are you trying to get me high, Dr. Badass?"

"Just want my nurse to be happy."

"However can I repay you?" I smirked as I took my jacket off and threw it to the side.

"Oh God," Ash said with wide eyes, "But your brothers, your two very large brothers, will kill me."

"So," I shrugged as there was a knock on the door.

"Leah time to go!" Dean yelled.

"Oh well maybe next time," I winked at him before grabbing my jacket and walking out of the room.


	28. Blondes have more fun

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to _~Read and Review~_**

**In your review if you could please let me know how much of Dylan you want to see, that would be great! Like he makes his appearances every once in awhile or he goes on hunts with them or even how you want it to play out for him and Leah, let me know! Thanks =)**

**Sorry for the delay in updating! And for those who read my other sister fic Alexa, Interrupted I will be updating it tomorrow!**

Chapter 28- Blondes have more fun

"Los Angeles, California," Dean stated as he closed the trunk in front of the roadhouse.

"What's in L.A.?" I asked walking around to the side of the car.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult," Dean answered looking down at the keys in his hands.

"Oh yeah, girl have a name?" Sam questioned and I knew he had picked up on Dean's lie as well.

"Katie Holmes," Dean replied and Sam and I laughed.

"You know she did just leave her husband, Tom Cruise, are you hoping to be a rebound?" I smirked trying to contain my laughter.

"You read way too many of those tabloid magazines," Sam said shaking his head.

Just then we heard some glass break inside the roadhouse and yelling coming from inside.

"Of course on the other hand…catfight," Dean said as he turned to go inside with Sam and I following.

"I am your mother I don't have to be reasonable," Ellen yelled.

"You can't keep me here," Jo screamed back.

"Oh don't you bet on that, sweetie."

"What are you going to do? Chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what you have had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't want to stay, don't stay go back to school."

"I didn't belong there I was a freak with a knife collection!"

"Yeah but getting yourself killed on some dusty back road that's where you belong?" Ellen questioned before realizing we were watching the whole thing, "Guys, bad time."

"Yes ma'am," Sam nodded as we started for the door.

"Wait," Jo stopped us, "I want to know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yelled as the phone started ringing and she reluctantly went to answer it.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment," Jo said as she tried to hand Dean a folder, "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might," Dean stated glancing over to where Ellen was on the phone.

"You're scared of my mother?" Jo asked incredulously.

"I think so," Dean admitted still watching Ellen.

"Give me that," I sighed as I took the folder out of her hands.

"And this girl wasn't the first, over the last eighty years six women have vanished, all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeballed a pattern," Jo continued as I flipped through the folder, "So we are either dealing with one very old serial killer or…"

"Who put this together, Ash?" Dean questioned cutting her off.

"I did it myself," she replied smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Nice work," I nodded as I skimmed one of the articles, "You know we've hit the road for a lot less."

"Good, you like the case so much you take it," Ellen said rejoining our little group.

"Mom!" Jo protested.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough," Ellen stated, "I won't lose you too, I just won't."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I feel kind of bad snaking Jo's case," I said as I picked the lock of the apartment of the latest victim.

"Yeah she put together a great file but could you see her out here working one of these things?" Dean asked as we walked into the apartment with our EMF readers.

"Absolutely," I replied as I scanned the small kitchen and I knew Dean rolled his eyes even though his back was to me.

"So, you getting anything?" Dean asked clearly trying not to start an argument.

"No," I sighed sticking the EMF reader back in my pocket.

"What's that?" Sam asked staring at the light switch.

"What's what?" I questioned as Dean and I walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Holy crap," Sam exclaimed as he touched the black goo that was coming out of the light socket.

I touched it getting a very small dot on the tip of my finger so I could look at it more closely, "That's ectoplasm."

"Well guys, I think I know what we are dealing with here…it's the Stay Puff Marshmallow man," Dean said completely deadpanned.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff like twice," Sam stated.

"Well that's probably because to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit," I said as I wiped the remaining goo that was on my fingers on Dean's sleeve.

"Do I look like a towel to you?" Dean questioned visibly agitated.

"Ummm, no but that's what big brothers are for right?"

"So wipe it on Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"He's not the one pissing me off," I declared.

"Oh and please tell me what I did to offend Princess Leah," Dean said exasperated.

"Guy, we probably should be trying to find this thing before it snags anymore girls," Sam spoke up.

We left the apartment and started down the hallway when we heard voices, Dean pushed Sam and me into a little out cove so we wouldn't be seen.

"Yeah, it's a great building fixed it up real nice, all the apartments come furnished too," we heard a man say.

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit she was right. You did a really good job with this place," a woman said as the three of us looked at each other recognizing the voice, Jo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned stepping out into the hallway.

"There you are, honey," Jo smiled as she walked over and grabbed him around the waist, "This is my boyfriend, Dean and our friends Sam and Leah."

"Nice to meet you, quite a gal you've got here."

"Yeah she's a pistol," Dean said through gritted teeth as he smacked her in the ass.

"So, did you already check out that apartment?" Jo asked turning her attention to Dean, "The one for rent."

"Oh…yeah…loved it, great flow."

"How'd you get in?" the landlord questioned.

"It was open," Dean replied.

"Now Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"About a month ago, cut and run too, stiffed me for the rent."

"Well her loss our gain, because if Dean-o loves it it's good enough for me," Jo smiled and I knew she was having way too much fun with this, I knew I was.

"Oh, sweetie," Dean forced a smile.

"We'll take it," Jo said pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to the landlord.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'll flip you for the sofa," Jo smirked at Dean once we had brought our bags into the apartment.

"Hell no," I spoke up, "We take the bed, _Dean-o_ and Sammy can flip for the sofa."

"Great one big slumber party," Dean grumbled before turning his attention to Jo, "Does your mother even know you are here?"

"What are you going to do tell on her?" I laughed.

"Told her I was going to Vegas," Jo replied.

"You think she's going to buy that?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not an idiot, got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You know you shouldn't lie to your mom…you shouldn't be here either," Dean said as he took apart his gun to clean it and Jo looked over to me in disbelief.

"It's her case, she has every right to be here," I stated and received a small thank you smile from Jo.

"She's not staying," Dean said not looking up from the gun in his hands as if that was the end of the conversation.

"Well I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it," Jo said and I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Where did you get all that money from anyways?" Sam asked as he set up his laptop on the kitchen table.

"Working at the roadhouse."

"Hunters don't tip that well," Dean scoffed.

"Well they aren't that good at poker either."

"Or pool for that matter," I added as I gave Jo a high five and my cell phone began to ring.

_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry. Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal._

"Yeah," I answered.

"Is she with you?"

"Oh, hi Ellen," I said and Jo pleaded with her eyes that I wouldn't say anything while Dean glared at me expecting me to tell her.

"She left a note she was in Vegas but I don't believe it for a second."

"I haven't seen her," I said and watched Jo sigh in relief and anger build in Dean.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well please, if she shows up you'll drag her butt right back here, won't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, thanks honey," Ellen said as I hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Dean growled.

"I told you before she has every right to be here," I replied.

"Who died and made you queen? You had no right lying to her mother," Dean yelled pushing the chair back in anger as he stood up, "And how does she have your cell phone number?"

"Ash kind of has it on a poster in the backroom," Jo answered.

"Did you sleep with him?" Dean questioned in an eerily low voice and I saw Sam look up from his laptop curious at the answer.

"Who I choose to sleep with is none of your business," I answered simply as I picked up one of the weapons to help cleaning them.

"I'll kill him," Dean hollered.

"For what?" I yelled back in disbelief.

"For sleeping with my sister!"

"So how did Dylan get a pass?" Jo asked.

"What?" Dean asked confused and I shot her a look as if to say 'shut up'.

"Nothing," she answered quickly walking over to the living room and taking the information on the case out.

"I never slept with Ash would you fucking relax," I sighed loudly dropping the gun I was cleaning on the table.

"And Dylan?" Dean questioned.

"None of your damn business!"

"You did, didn't you?" Sam said looking over the top of his laptop as if it was some type of shield.

"Stay out of this Sam," I warned.

"When the hell did you become so easy," Dean asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Easy? Try taking a look in the mirror, kind of calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"It's different," Dean defended.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago," Jo informed us as she twirled a small knife in her hand while sitting at the table.

"Yeah, what was here before 1924," Dean asked as he paced the room still angry from earlier.

"Nothing, empty field," I answered as I went back to playing Solitaire on the laptop.

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell," Sam said.

"I already checked, it the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor sign," Jo replied before turning to Dean, "Would you sit down, please?"

Dean sat down and started, "So, have you checked police reports, county death records…"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources, I know what I'm doing," Jo finished.

"I think the jury is still out on that one," Dean scoffed, "Can you put the knife down?"

"What does she have to do to prove she knows what she is doing?" I asked as I put the last king up winning my game and Jo put the knife on the table.

"Ok…" Sam spoke up before another argument could start, "So it's something else then, maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it."

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked looking over to me.

"Right," I nodded, "So, we will each take a floor and…"

"I don't think so," Dean interrupted, "You and I will take the top two floors and Sam will stay with Jo and work from the bottom."

"We'd move faster if we spilt up," Jo brought up.

"Yeah and I don't know if you have noticed but you are kind of the spirit's type," Dean stated.

"Exactly."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Dean said. Of course I thought Jo could handle the job but I didn't want her to be bait.

"It's the quickest way to draw it out and you know it," she argued.

"I'm so regretting this," Dean mumbled.

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap," Jo stated standing up.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well this should be interesting," I whispered to Sam who slightly nodded in agreement.

"Your chauvinist crap, you think women can't do the job!"

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine or have you not met my sister. Amateurs can't, you have no experience and I don't have the time to keep an eye on everyone. So, you will stay with Sam and Leah and I will take the top two floors," Dean instructed as he got up and grabbed the EMF readers off the coffee table.

"So I guess it's you and me then," Sam said to Jo trying to break the tension in the room.

"Leah, let's go," Dean hollered and stormed out the door.

"He needs to get laid," I whispered to Sam and he looked suggestively at Jo, "I meant by someone he can forget in an hour not someone who has feelings for him."

"Leah!" Dean called from the hallway getting angry that he had to wait for me.

We were silent for a few minutes scanning the halls with our EMF readers when Dean broke the silence.

"I didn't mean the comment earlier about you being easy," Dean started.

"Whatever," I sighed and we fell back into silence until I asked, "Are you ever going to trust me?"

"What?"

"You heard me," I replied as we finished the top floor and headed for the stairs.

"I do," he answered still confused.

"Funny way of showing it," I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked lightly grabbing my arm in the stairwell so I had to stop and look at him.

"Ever since Guthrie you haven't let me out of your sight!"

"You shot someone, Leah!" he exclaimed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"To save your ass!" I shouted ripping my arm out of his grasp and storming through the door to the next floor.

"Would you wait up," he called after me, "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"God you sound like Sammy," I said rolling my eyes as we swept the floor.

"I'm serious," Dean sighed.

"So am I, there's nothing to talk about."

"So…you haven't gone back to old habits," Dean asked hesitantly.

"What?" I questioned him stopping to turn and look him in the eyes.

"It's just I haven't seen you in short sleeves lately and…" he started.

"It's cold outside you moron!" I exclaimed before taking off the flannel I was wearing revealing a t-shirt underneath and I stuck my bare arms out for him to see, "Here look, no cuts…happy?"

I put my flannel back on and continued down the hallway until we came to the end, "You smell that?"

"Yeah, what is that?" he asked scrunching his nose up.

"I know it I just can't put my finger on it," I said sniffing the air again.

Dean moved the EMF reader towards the vent on the floor and it started going off.

"It's in the vent," Dean stated as he pulled out a screwdriver and started removing the cover.

"You always carry screwdrivers around with you?" I teased.

"You know, always be prepared," he smirked.

"Dean you sound like an over grown Boy Scout," I said as I turned on my flashlight so he could see into the vent.

"There's something in there," he said as he reached his hand in and pulled out a clump of bloody, blonde hair, "Somebody's keeping souvenirs."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean grunted as he woke up from sleeping in an awkward position in the chair in the living room while Jo and I sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning princess," Jo smiled.

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to get coffee," I answered as I sharpened my knife Dean reluctantly gave back to me last night.

"I need a hot shower," Dean said as he stretched his back out and shuffled towards the bathroom.

"I guess you guys aren't morning people," Jo laughed slightly.

"Only Sammy," I replied.

"Well you don't seem so bad this morning."

"That's because I never went to sleep."

"Why?"

"Just going over everything," I shrugged and pointed to the small knife she had twirling in her hand again, "Want me to sharpen it?"

"I guess," she replied handing it over and I noticed W.A.H. engraved on the blade and looked to Jo for an answer, "William Anthony Harvelle."

"I'm sorry," I said softly completely understanding.

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops in your head?" Jo asked.

"His smile, there was this one time…"

**FLASHBACK**

Dean-13

Sam-10

Leah-9

"Dean, I want you to keep an eye on Sammy," Dad said as he grabbed the weapons bag and headed for the door.

"What about me?" I asked playfully.

"You're coming with me, little girl so grab your jacket and get in the car."

"She's going with you?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"We're going just to the town boarder where there is an empty field, it's time your sister learns how to shoot a gun," Dad replied.

"She's nine years old!" Dean exclaimed loudly causing Sam to come into the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad's taking Le shooting!" Dean nearly yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice in this house," Dad hollered, "It is not up for discussion, Leah get in the car."

I didn't see what the big deal was, I knew what we did for a living and I was thrilled that I was finally learning how to shoot especially since Sam started when he was eight. I was able to take almost any gun apart, clean it and put it back together flawlessly. We got to the field my dad was talking about and he set up empty beer bottles throughout the field, some on boxes, some on the ground and at different distances before coming over and hading me a gun.

"Now you know how to take the safety off," Dad instructed as he stood behind me, "so when you are ready I want you to stand right here and hit as many as you can."

I hit every single bottle my first try and the happiness I felt was nothing compared to the smile on my dad's face when I turned around.

**PRESENT**

"He must have been proud," Jo said.

"What about your dad?" I asked anxious to change the subject before Dean got out of the shower or Sam came back with coffee.

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like…like Steve McQueen or something and he's sweep me up in his arms and I would breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started to smile again," Jo answered as Dean joined us at the table, "We were…we were a family. You want to know why I want to do the job? For him, it's my way of being close to him; now tell me what's wrong with that."

"Nothing," I answered softly. Truth be told I felt the same exact way; I was only hunting because I felt close to my dad.

Just then Sam came bursting through the door, out of breath.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside, another girl disappeared."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Teresa Ellis, apartment 2F, boyfriend reported her missing around dawn," Dean said returning to our apartment after talking to the police while Sam, Jo and I went over every inch of our notes.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster…walls…ceiling, there was ectoplasm too."

"Well, between that and the hair you guys found I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls," Sam said as I ran a hand over my face trying to wake myself up.

"But who is it?" Dean questioned, "The building's history is totally clean."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," I said picking up a picture that was on the table.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Check this out," I said handing the picture to Sam.

"An empty field?" he said looking at the picture.

"Maybe you need some coffee," Jo suggested probably thinking I was seeing things.

"I do, but that field is where this building was built, now take a look at the one next door…the windows."

"Bars," Sam said as he looked closer.

"We're next door to a prison?" Jo asked.

"Looks that way," Sam replied.

Sam graciously offered to go grab the coffee he was supposed to get earlier while I tried pulling anything I could up about the prison that was next door, with little luck. Jo was on the phone with Ash promising him bodily harm if he said anything to Ellen and Dean was…well being Dean and supervising. Sam came back with four large coffees and passed them out.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you," I said to Sam after taking the first sip of my coffee.

"No," he laughed as Jo hung up the phone with Ash.

"Ok, Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963 and get this, they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door," Jo informed us.

"Well then we need a list…all the people executed there," Sam said.

"Ash is already checked it should be in your email," Jo said turning to me.

"You have an email address?" Sam asked in disbelief, "How come you never gave it to me?"

"Because I am with you 24/7, what the hell would I email you about?"

"Wait, why does he have your email address?" Dean questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I gave it to him," I stated.

"Why?" Dean questioned again.

"Again with the twenty questions?" I asked angrily as I opened my email and saw the list Ash sent me, "Holy shit."

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's a hundred fifty seven names," I answered as I scrolled through the names.

"We've got to narrow that down or else we're going to be digging up a hell of a lot of stiff," Dean commented.

"Herman Webster Mudgett," I read of the list.

"Yeah…" Jo said unsure of the reason I picked that name.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?" I asked turning to my brothers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean stated.

"Hold on let me check," I said as I did a quick Google search, "Yeah here it is, Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H.H. Holmes' himself…come on, I mean what are the odds?" Sam asked.

"Who is this guy?" Jo questioned.

"The term "multi-murderer," they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anyone knew what a serial killer was," I started.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred," Sam continued.

"And his victim flavor of choice…pretty petite blondes, he used chloroform to kill them," Dean finished.

"Which is what I smelt in the hallway last night," I realized.

"At his place cops found human remains, bone fragments and long locks of bloody, blonde hair," Dean stated.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick them," I winked at Jo.

"Well we just find the bones, salt them and burn them, right?" Jo asked and I could sense a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete," Sam said.

"What, why?" Jo questioned.

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse…cause you know that's what he used to do," Dean answered.

"You know something, we might have a bigger problem than that," I said.

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago, he called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh…trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits…he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He's lock his victims in, keep them alive for days…some he'd suffocate, others he's let starve to death," I answered.

"So Teresa could still be alive…she could be in these walls," Jo stated.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars," Dean said heading for the door, "We've got to smash anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

"You three know an awful lot about this," Jo commented as we rounded up flashlights, floor plans for the building and crowbars.

"Well when your dad is out killing God knows what and you ask your older brother to tell you a bedtime story, that's what you get," I answered looking over to Dean who just shrugged.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ok, call us after you check the southeast wall," I told Dean before hanging up the phone, "They haven't found jack squat either."

"You know I'm surprised Dean didn't make you go with him," Sam said as we squeezed through the crawl space.

"We have an understanding," I replied.

"So how do you think Jo and Dean are doing?"

"I just told you they haven't found anything."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Honestly, I think he likes her too but will never admit it. She will get tired of waiting after awhile and move on like the rest of them. I have to say it's nice to not be out numbered."

"Can't go any further it's too narrow," Sam said shinning his flashlight further down the crawl space.

"I can fit in there," I said as I squeezed my way past Sam.

"You're not going in there by yourself," Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, brunette remember?" I said as I whipped my hair in his face.

"Dean will kill me if I let you out of my sight," Sam tried again this time giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"One that doesn't work on me and two Teresa is going to be the one dying if we don't find her. I'm not letting some two hundred year old bastard that Dean used to tell us stories about scare me…I have my iron knife…I'm going."

I scooted along the wall as far as I could before I had to turn down another; it wasn't long until my phone rang.

_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry. Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal._

"Yeah," I answered ducking out of the way of some cobwebs.

"Where are you?" Sam asked anxiously.

"In my happy place," I replied praying I wouldn't see a rat.

"What?"

"I'm on the north wall; I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

"No, no, no, no stay up here."

"Sam, stop worrying I'm fine."

"Alright but stay on the phone, I'm heading to you."

"Sure thing, Sasquatch."

After making my way down the air duct I was in another crawl space that looked very similar to the one Sam and I was just in. I squeezed past a couple of pipes when I heard a weird gurgling noise. I stopped and looked around and that's when I noticed the black goo seeping out of the wall in front of me.

"Oh God," I breathed into the phone.

"What is it? Le? Leah!" I heard Sam yell into the phone as the chloroform filled my nostrils and everything went black.

**SUPERNATURAL- General Point of View**

Dean rushed back up the hallway, running headlong into Sam.

"Whoa," Sam said shocked by the encounter.

"He's got Jo," Dean stated.

"Leah too," Sam added.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone…" Sam trailed off, "Wait, how did he get Jo?"

"I couldn't fit, she was smaller and went ahead without me," Dean answered.

"We've got to find them," Sam said shifting on his feet nervously.

"Where?" Dean asked as they made their way back to the apartment.

"Inside the walls," Sam answered simply.

"We've been inside the walls all night! None of the other girls were there, she won't be either!" Dean yelled.

"Look, we've just got to take a beat and think about this, maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong, I mean Leah's not blonde," Sam said as he went back to the table with all the information from earlier on it and started quickly sifting through it, again.

"Yeah, well we'd better friggin' think fast," Dean stated as his phone rang Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the Water', "Yeah."

"You three lied to me, she's there," Ellen said on the other line.

"Ellen," Dean started.

"No…Ash told me everything. Man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put my damn daughter on the phone since your sister isn't answering hers."

"She's going to have to call you back, she's taking care of…uh…feminine business."

"Yeah, right. Where is she?...Where is she?!"

"Look, we'll get her back."

"Get her back? Back from what?"

"The spirit we're hunting, it took her and Leah."

"Oh my God."

"She'll be ok, I promise."

"You promise? That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester."

"What?"

"If anything happens to her…"

"It won't, I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry I really am."

"I'm taking the first flight out, I'll be there in a couple of hours," she stated and hung the phone up.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't beat yourself up Dean, there's nothing you could of done," Sam tried.

"And would that make you feel better if I said that to you about Leah?" Dean questioned.

"No of course not…" Sam started.

"Tell me you've got something," Dean cut in.

"Uh, maybe. You look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?" Sam questioned.

"Right," Dean said.

"But there's one we haven't considered yet, the one in this basement," Sam said pushing a few pages to the side.

"This building doesn't have a basement," Dean stated.

"You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this…beneath the foundation; it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used in…"

"Let's go," Dean cut him off again, this time grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

**SUPERNATURAL- Leah's Point of View.**

I woke up in a small, dark place lying on my back. I realized I still had my flashlight with me and I turned it on so I could try and figure out where I was and how to get out. The wood a few inches from my face had long, bloody scratches in it from people trying to escape. There was a small slot on the side of the compartment I was in; I scooted over enough to peek out the slot when I heard a banging noise and what sounded like crying.

"Hello?" I called out not sure if I wanted someone to answer or not.

"Is…is anyone there?" I heard a woman's voice ask, she sounded so broken.

"Are you Teresa?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Leah, is that you?" I heard Jo ask sounding just as scared as I felt.

"Jo?" I questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," she answered warily.

"Oh God, he's out there, he's going to kill us," Teresa called out.

"No, he won't. We're getting out of this, my brothers are looking for us and they'll find us," I tried to reassure her and Jo as I heard footsteps entering the small chamber.

"Oh God, it's him," Teresa cried.

"Shh, just be quiet!" I tried and then heard Jo screaming.

"Hey leave her alone!" I yelled and tried kneeing the side of the compartment so it would open until I heard my knee cap pop and I started to cry from the immense pain but I couldn't let him hurt Jo, "Hey creepy asshole, leave her alone, take me instead!"

I heard footsteps again in the chamber and Jo stopped screaming, I sighed in relief before realizing Holmes was now looking through my slot.

"You're so pretty…so beautiful," he sang as he reached his hand towards me.

"Go to hell," I seethed as I tried to cram myself into the corner of the compartment.

"Not very nice…but so pretty," he sang again running a decayed finger along my jaw line before he grabbed a handful of my hair and ripped it out from the roots.

I could feel the blood start to appear on my scalp as I stabbed my knife into his arm and he disappeared, screaming.

"How do you like that? Pure iron you evil son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Is he gone?" Jo asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know."

A few seconds later I heard Jo struggling to scream like something was placed over her mouth before I had a chance to get the attention off of her and back on to me I heard the most comforting sound in the world, Dean's voice.

"Hey!" I heard him yell before shots were fired.

"Jo? Leah?" Sam and Dean called out.

"I'm here!" Jo called out.

"Over here, Sammy," I answered with a sigh of relief as I heard Dean breaking Jo out of her compartment.

As soon as Sam opened the small door he pulled me into a fierce hug with one hand on the back of my head and the other around my waist lifting me off the ground, he only pulled away when he noticed the blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding," he exclaimed moving my hair to check where it was coming from.

"I'm fine, he just pulled my hair," I told Sam, "Put me down and go get Teresa."

Sam hesitantly released his hold on me and the moment I tried to stand by myself I fell to the ground.

"Leah!" Dean yelled running over to me.

"It's my knee," I managed to get out through the tears that fell as my knee pulsed with pain.

"How did you manage to pop your knee," Dean questioned as he gently ran his fingers over top of it.

"She distracted him so he wouldn't come after me," Jo said standing behind him.

"Angel, I'm sorry…this is going to hurt like a bitch but after it will feel better," Dean said as he grabbed my leg preparing to pop it back in.

"Just do it," I said closing my eyes and I felt Jo take my hand.

"One, two…" Dean counted and popped my knee.

I screamed out in pain before yelling at him, "What the fuck happened to three?"

"Sorry," Dean said sympathetically before turning to Sam, "Get Teresa and Leah out of here."

"What about Jo?" I asked.

"Remember when I thought her being bait was a bad plan?...Now it's kind of the only one we have," Dean replied.

"I'm staying with her," I said pulling myself up and breathing through the pain.

"I'll be ok," Jo tried to reassure me but the emotion behind those three little words said it all, she was terrified.

Sam had taken Teresa out of the chamber and made his way back down to us. Jo sat in the middle of the room waiting for Holmes while Dean agreed I could stay with them but I wasn't able to be bait. Holmes appeared behind Jo and when he got close enough Dean yelled for her to move. Jo dived forward and I pulled her into the tunnel where we were waiting while Sam and Dean fired at bags we had placed around the room causing Holmes to be surrounded by salt.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What happened to Holmes only going after blondes?" Jo asked as we sat on the grass by the entrance of the sewers waiting for Sam and Dean.

"Good question," I said rubbing the back of my head, "Hey, so much for blondes have more fun, huh?"

"Do you think Dean is mad at me?" Jo asked shyly.

"No, probably mad at himself for not being able to protect you."

"How do you deal with all the arguing? I think I would go insane."

"It's not so bad, it's a sibling thing I suppose…so, this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" I asked her as I picked a piece of grass.

"Well except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. But that Teresa girl's going to live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah it is."

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points…which is why we're waiting here."

"For what?"

"For that," I pointed as I heard the beeping of the cement mixer backing into the field.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked in disbelief as both brothers got out.

"I'll give it back," Dean said giving her a cocky smile.

"Well, that should keep him down there until hell freezes over," I laughed as Sam pulled me up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We drove down the highway at night heading towards the roadhouse with Dean driving, Ellen in the passenger seat and Sam, Jo and I in the backseat with me in the middle.

"Boy, you really weren't kidding about flying out were you?" Dean asked.

But Ellen gave no response and kept staring out the front window; the three of us in the back exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

"How about we listen to some music," Dean suggested and turned the radio on.

'You're as cold as ice…' blared from the speakers before Ellen reached over and turned the radio off.

"This is going to be a long drive," Dean sighed.

I nodded in agreement and snuggled into Sam's side to get some very over due sleep.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up to the roadhouse sometime mid-morning and Ellen dragged Jo by the elbow into the bar.

"Ellen, this is my fault, ok?" I said limping after them into the bar, "I lied to you and I'm sorry…but Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud."

"Don't you dare say that," Ellen protested, "Not you. I need a moment alone with my daughter…alone."

I limped back outside where Dean was waiting for me by the door to help me to the car.

"Don't be too hard on him," I whispered as I held Dean's arm for support.

"What are you talking about?"

I gave him a knowing look before glancing in Sam's direction, "It's not his fault."

"He should have never…" Dean started.

"I'm fine, Dean…you need to let it go, he feels bad enough."

"You know you keep saying 'I'm fine' but I don't think you realize what that means anymore, it's like you just say it out of habit."

As we got closer to the car Sam came and picked me up setting my down on the hood so I could sit.

"Sam, stop babying me," I sighed. I knew he felt guilty but he had no reason to.

A few minutes later Jo stormed out of the bar.

"Go," I whispered pushing Dean in her direction.

"That bad, huh?" he said following her.

"Not right now," she stated and kept walking.

"What happened?" he asked catching up with her and lightly grabbing her arm to stop her, "Hey, talk to me."

"Get off me!" she yelled yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Sorry, see ya around," Dean said as he turned to walk back to the car.

I slid off the hood and hobbled over to her, "Hey! Don't you scream at him because you are in a bad mood."

Dean stood there with me so I could hold onto him but I could tell it was the last place he wanted to be at that very moment.

"It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone, this guy did too, but…I guess my father figured he could trust him…mistake, guy screwed up got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with…" I started.

"It was your father, Leah."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo," Dean started.

"Just…just get out of here. Please just leave."

"No, your mom must have gotten the story wrong," I said shaking my head.

"Excuse me?" Jo questioned taking a step closer to us.

"My dad wouldn't have screwed up and he certainly wouldn't have gotten someone killed," I said letting go of Dean and taking a step closer to her as well as Sam made his way over to us.

"Well it looks like you didn't know your father as well as you think you did," Jo said as she sized me up.

I was about to swing when Sam pulled me back and Dean stood between us with his back to me.

"I think it's time we go."


	29. The Great Escape

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~**_

**This one is for you Mayrem! I tried to do it in chronological order instead of flashbacks like the actual episode does so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 29- The Great Escape

"Here you go," Sam said as he handed Dean a coffee and me a cup of tea as we sat at a table outside the small bistro.

I slowly lifted my head off the table to grab my tea and try to look awake, I hated being sick. For the past week I hadn't been doing anything but sneezing and coughing. At first I thought it was just a normal everyday cold, now I'm starting to think it's more like the flu and to top it all off it was that time of the month and the cramps were almost unbearable. Not to mention I have been wearing my knee brace ever since the Holmes' incident. I had made up my mind, God hated me.

"Anthony Giles," Dean stated as he handed the newspaper over to Sam.

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam questioned.

"He's a Baltimore lawyer working late in his office, check it out," Dean replied as he took the pen he had been chewing on out of his mouth to take a sip of coffee.

"Uh…throat was slit but the room was clean…huh…no DNA, no prints," Sam read.

"Keep reading it get better," Dean instructed.

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant," Sam read on.

"So, I'm thinking either someone tampered with the tapes…" Dean started.

"Or it's an invisible killer," I finished before starting another coughing fit.

"You know you really don't sound good," Sam commented, "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"Thank you caption obvious," I scoffed as I blew my nose in a napkin.

"I'm serious," Sam sighed.

"Yeah me too…I think I'm allergic to you," I answered causing Dean to laugh until he got Sam's famous bitch face.

"So, anyways…what do you think, Scully? Want to check it out?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm not Scully, Leah's Scully," Sam protested.

"Do I look like a ginger to you?" I questioned as I swallowed a handful of Ibuprofen.

"Maybe we should just lay low for a few days, you don't seem to be getting any better," Sam commented looking at me again like I was a sick four year old.

"I'm fine," I said standing up and turning to Dean, "Come on Mulder let's go check it out."

"You two watch too much TV," Sam sighed.

By the time we made it to Baltimore, Maryland I was pretty sure I was now running a fever but there was no way I was staying behind in the motel room so I got dressed in a nice skirt, a blazer and even stockings so I could go with the boys to talk to Karen Giles, the victim's wife.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Insurance…I totally forgot about the insurance," Karen said on the verge of tears as we all sat around her dining room table.

"We're very sorry to bother you right now but the company is required to conduct its own investigation, you understand," Sam said sounding as sympathetic as he could but since I had heard him say it so many times in the past it just sounded like a recording to me.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Ok, if you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died," Sam continued.

"Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said he was having computer troubles and that he had to work late…that was it," she replied softly.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Dean asked.

"No. No, it's like I told the police, I…I have no idea."

"Did Tony mention anything, you know, unusual to you in the days before his death?" I asked trying to speed this along all I wanted was a hot shower and a bed.

"Unusual…"

"Yeah, like strange?" I asked again. I was getting aggravated it was like I was speaking another language.

"Strange?"

"You know, Karen, weird? Weird noises…uh…visions, anything like that?" I asked nastily earning me a kick under the table from Sam.

"He had a nightmare before he died."

"What kind of nightmare?" Dean questioned.

"He said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed, he blinked and she was gone…I mean it was just a nightmare."

"Did he say what she looked like?" I asked as nice as I could.

"What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?"

"Well it would make a great deal of a difference is she decided…" I started until Dean cut me off.

"Our company is just very thorough."

"He said she was pale and she had dark red eyes."

"I think we have everything we need, thank you very much for your time," Sam said as we stood up to leave.

As we walked to the car I massaged my temples in hopes of relieving the massive headache I had.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean questioned as he opened the driver's side door.

"Oh God not you too," I sighed as I slid into the backseat.

"It's just well…you look like death," Dean stated as he started up the car.

"Why thank you, you sure know how to make a girl go weak at the knees," I said as I leaned my head against the cool window.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know part of breaking in, is being quiet," Sam whispered as I had another coughing fit while picking the lock of Anthony Giles' office door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just have a look around," I waved him off as I walked into the office.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, you know, except the huge blood stain on the floor from where he was killed.

"So, what's the police report say again?" I asked Sam as Dean and I looked around.

"Throat slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible," Sam read off the report.

"What do you think vengeful spirit?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah if you underline vengeful…maybe that woman he saw had something to do with it," I replied.

"But if he saw her at the end of his bed why did she kill him in the office?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I'm not a ghost whisperer but since you apparently have the shining why don't you try and contact her and ask her," I sneered.

"Would you two knock it off and take a look at this," Dean said as he handed us paper from the printer with the word 'danashulps' repeated over and over.

"Dana Shulps…what's that a name?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know but it's everywhere," Dean answered holding up a few more pages.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," I muttered earning a laugh from Dean.

"Would you stop with the Jack Nicholson references," Sam complained.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and took a seat behind the desk. At first I thought there was just some finger smudges on the glass top but as I leaned over and breathed on the glass 'danashulps' appeared.

"I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird," I said as the steam from my breath evaporated and the letters once again became invisible.

"Maybe Giles knew her," Dean suggested.

"Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl," I shrugged before sneezing.

"Bless you," Sam sighed handing me a tissue.

"Well, let's see what we can find," Dean said as he walked over to one of the filing cabinets and started flipping through it.

"Let me search the computer," Sam said walking behind the desk.

"No, go take the other cabinet I got it," I said as I tried to crack his password.

"Come on Le, you can barely keep your eyes open just go relax in one of the chairs," Sam tried again.

"What an idiot," I laughed shaking my head.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned starting to get angry.

"No, no, no, not you, I meant Giles his password was, you ready for this…password," I said smiling as the home screen appeared, "now go check the other cabinet."

I scanned every file I could but there wasn't anything to find, I even got so bored as to look for personal things he might have had on the computer but there was nothing. So I went on the internet to see what else I could find out about the case.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere," Dean grumbled as he slammed the drawer close on the filing cabinet, "There's not a D. Shulps or any other kind of friggin' Shulps."

"Great," I said resting my head on my hand as I played a game of minesweeper.

"What do you got?" Sam asked.

"Nothing on the computer itself and no Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least," I answered closing out the game.

"Well, now what?" Sam questioned.

"Talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps person," I suggested as I walked around the desk and headed for the door but Dean grabbed my arm and put his hand on my forehead.

"You are burning up," he stated, "You are going back to the motel and Sam and I will go talk to Karen."

Sam must have seen me getting ready to fight being left behind so he quickly spoke up, "we will even stop and bring you back ice cream."

I stared at both of them for a minute before sighing and giving in, "It better be strawberry ice cream."

"With whipped cream and a cherry on top, we know."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Once we got back to the motel Dean insisted on coming in and checking my temperature before they left and Sam went to the front desk for an extra blanket.

"102.1," Dean read off the thermometer with a sigh.

"Here put these on," Sam said walking into the room with three extra blankets.

"Sammy, you're going to smother me," I whined as he piled the blankets on top of me.

"You know we could go see Karen in the morning when you are feeling better," Dean said as he took a seat next to me on the bed.

"That sounds like a great plan," Sam said as he sat down to start taking his shoes off.

"No, no plan," I said sitting up, "If you two aren't going then I will."

"No, we can handle it," Dean said pushing me slightly so I had to lie back down.

"Fine, just promise you will sleep," Sam said with his arms crossed like a defiant teenager.

"I'm not going anywhere…just don't forget my ice cream!"

Finally I got them to leave and I curled up on one of the beds under the many layers of blankets that Sam was adamant about me having on. I fell asleep watching an old episode of 'I love Lucy' and I don't know how long I slept for but I woke up to an episode of 'Happy Days'. I did a quick survey of the room to see if the boys had come back yet but seeing as they were still gone I shuffled my way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror and just shook my head, Dean was right I looked like death. I had dark circles forming under my eyes, I was as white as the bed sheets and my nose was so raw from blowing it I was starting to look like Rudolph. I walked out of the bathroom to grab some clean clothes to change into when a SWAT team busted in the door.

"Going somewhere, Leah?" a blonde cop pointed her gun at me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_I'm going to kill them…I'm going to kill them nice, slow and painful_, I thought as I sat in an interrogation room. _'We can do this by ourselves' they said 'all you need to worry about is sleeping' they said,_ I thought as the cop who arrested me walked in the room and set a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thought you might be thirsty."

"Ok, so you're the good cop, where's the bad cop?" I asked.

"Oh, he's with your brother Dean right now, just got done with Sam."

"Ok and you're holding us why?" I questioned.

"Well, Dean is being held on suspicion of murder, Sam an accessory and you…we'll see."

"Murder?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You sound genuinely surprised or are you that good of an actress?"

"Who was he supposed to have murdered?!" I yelled quickly losing my patience; I figured they got picked up for breaking and entering but murder?

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges!" I yelled.

"Well actually we can for forty eight hours, can't sweet talk your way out of this one. I know all about you Leah," she said as she opened a file and started reading, "You're twenty two years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby and your father's whereabouts are unknown."

I didn't say anything I just stared at her hoping she would somehow magically disappear.

"Shy? No problem, I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight A student, graduated a year early and got into Stanford with a full ride. Yet, you never went with your brother Sam. About a year ago there was a fire in his apartment in Palo Alto with one fatality, Jessica Moore, his girlfriend. After she died he fell off the grid and left everything behind. Last we have heard from you was in Ohio with one count of assault and one count of indecent exposure but that was three years ago and we haven't been able to pin you down until now."

"I'm taking a road trip with my brothers," I answered simply not wanting to confirm or deny anything.

"How's that going for you?"

"Great, I mean we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental U.S., it was awesome," I smiled knowing that would have been the same thing Dean and Sam would have answered.

"We ran your brothers' fingerprints through AFIS."

"Ok," I shrugged.

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

"Possible hits…which make them worthless!" I retorted. Sure, Sammy was the pre-law major but we had enough run-ins with the cops that I knew my rights. Besides the fact that Dean and I loved watching Judge Judy whenever we got the chance.

"But it makes you wonder, what are we going to find when we run your prints?"

"Yeah well, be sure to let me know," I smiled as I picked up the tea she sat in front of me earlier and gave it a quick sniff before taking a sip.

"Leah, you seem like a good kid, it's not your fault Dean's your brother, we can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse, they're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all those young women. Now he apparently already got to Sam, their lives are over but yours doesn't have to be," she said as she took a seat across from me.

"You want me to turn against my own brother?" I asked incredulously.

"No, we already caught him cold, red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces."

"Why would I do that?" I questioned.

"Because I can talk to the D.A., make a deal for you and you can get on with your life. Dean and Sam are as good as gone."

I instantly remembered the guidelines we would use if we ever got busted so that our stories would match, even with a fever I had to put on my best performance.

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends," I started trying to look as distraught as I could, "We've known him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death. So it would have been kind of hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time."

"So tell me what happened next."

"Ok, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her, you know?" I said stopping to blow my nose, "So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call me if she needed anything and that was it, end of story."

"Leah, I'm trying to help you here but you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness, someone who saw two men and a woman fitting your and your brothers' descriptions breaking into Giles' office."

"Ok, look Karen called us later said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office but the police weren't letting her in. Like a picture of the two of them in Paris and some other stuff. Look, I know it was wrong to enter a crime scene but she gave us the key! Dean and Sam went back to Karen's place to check up on her since she was so upset earlier."

"So why didn't you go with them?"

"Can't you see I'm sick? I just went back to the motel…How'd you know I was there, by the way?" I wondered since I knew we didn't use our real names checking in, to be honest I don't even remember the name or the card we used.

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around, now you were with your brothers the whole time you were in Baltimore, why separate now? Because, your brothers left you to go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone!" I screamed.

She hit the table hard with her hand as she stood up in an attempt to scare me, "I heard the 9-1-1 call, Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house!"

"Well there are about six hundred thousand people that live in Baltimore, I'm sure she did see someone," I smirked as she left the room slamming the door behind her.

**SUPERNATURAL-General Point of View**

"Mr. Winchester?" a middle-aged man asked as he peaked his head into the interrogation room.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I'm Jeffrey Kraus; I'm with the public defender's office. I'm your lawyer," the man said as he took a seat.

"Oh, Thank God, I'm saved," Dean said completely deadpanned, "Hey could I steal a pen from you…some paper?"

"Sure," Mr. Kraus said handing him both, "Well the police haven't found a weapon yet, so that's good. But they got your prints and literally blood on your hands…and with your police record," he stopped when he noticed Dean wasn't paying attention and was writing down a bunch of letters, "Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?"

"I think it's an anagram," Dean replied as he wrote more letters down.

"A what?"

"An anagram, same letter, different words," Dean answered before pushing the note pad back towards the lawyer, "Do me a favor, see if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places anything like that?"

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?" Mr. Kraus asked probably starting to think Dean was crazy.

"I'm handcuffed to a table," Dean said as he showed his wrists, "Yeah, I get it. Humor me, take a quick look."

"Well, S-U-P, I don't know about that but Ashland is a street name not far from here," he answered circling one of the groups of letters Dean had written down.

"A street," Dean stated and the lawyer nodded.

Dean grabbed the notepad back and started writing something down.

"Let's start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died."

"Can you get in to see my sister?" Dean asked not looking up from whatever he was writing down.

"Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here."

"Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock. But if you want to help me," Dean said as he folded the paper and held it up, "I need you to see my sister."

**SUPERNATURAL-Leah's Point of View**

"I have a message from your brother for you," a man said as he walked into my interrogation room with a folded up piece of paper.

I opened it and saw Dean's handwriting.

_Hilts,_

_It's a __street__._

_Ashland._

_-McQueen_

_Great the jackass gets us arrested and now I have to escape and finish the job alone_, I thought as I crumbled up the piece of paper.

"I hope that's meaningful but I'd like to discuss your case now."

"Sure thing, Matlock," I said motioning to the chair opposite me.

"You two really are siblings aren't you? Now, as you know the D.A. might be interested in…"

He started until the blonde cop from earlier busted in the room.

"We need you with the oldest one, Dean."

The lawyer followed her out of the room and I knew Dean was making some kind of scene so I had a chance to get out. I quickly ran to the window and cursed at both brothers again when I saw the fire escape was more than six feet away from the window and we were three stories up. Even when I was one hundred percent it would have been a difficult feat, now it was almost impossible. I took a deep breath as I stepped out onto the small ledge and inched my way over to the fire escape, all the while praying I didn't sneeze or that my knee wouldn't lock. By some miracle I made it to the fire escape, I stood there a minute relieved that I didn't end up as a pancake on the sidewalk before making my way down. I found the closest phone booth and pulled out the phonebook opening it to the yellow pages to look for motels. The first one on the list was Aardvark motel and I knew that was the one I needed to go to. We Winchesters had a way of finding one another if we were ever separated; we were to go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages, the boys and dad would check in as Jim Rockford and I would check in as Elizabeth Davenport. (Dad was a big fan of The Rockford Files.)

**SUPERNATURAL**

I was sitting at the small table in the motel room with Sam's laptop and a few crimes scene photos trying to figure this all out while trying to keep myself awake. A good night's sleep was all I wanted to think about but instead I had to wrap this case up and get both brothers out of jail. I heard a knock at the door and instantly knew it wasn't Sam or Dean. Dean usually knocked to the beat of some song and Sam would always only knock twice, this was someone else. I slowly opened the door and saw the woman cop from before standing on the other side.

"Dean sent me, said you could help. My name is Detective Ballard…Diana."

I fully opened the door and let her into the room.

"I told him I saw something and then he noticed this," she said as she held up her wrists showing bruising as if she had been bound by something.

"These showed up after you saw it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged.

"Alright you're going to have to tell me exactly what you saw," I said as I went back and sat in my chair.

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive, I should be arresting you."

"So I can escape again? Let's save us all the time and effort because let's be honest I feel like shit and want this over with. Now, what exactly did you see?"

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like this deep dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me but she couldn't. It was just…a lot of blood."

"Yeah well slicing someone's throat will do that," I scoffed.

"What?"

"Never mind. Here, I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland street," I said as I handed her a stack of pictures I had.

"How did you get those? Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

"The same way I climbed out of a three story window without breaking my neck, just take a look and tell me if you recognize anyone."

After just a few pictures she handed me one, "This is her, I'm sure of it."

I took the picture and read my notes on the back, "Claire Becker, twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago."

"But I don't even know her. I mean why would she come after me?" Diana said as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"Well," I sighed looking back to my notes, "Before her death she was arrested twice for dealing heroin, you ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did before homicide."

"You ever bust her?" I asked showing her the picture again.

"Not that I remember."

"Of course not," I muttered. I hated cops with a passion and now my idiot brother had me protecting one, my mind was set they were dead men when I saw them next.

"Alright, it says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we have to check it out ourselves and see if we can find the body," I said standing up from my chair.

"What?"

"Well, we have to salt and burn her bones," I told her as if I was talking to a little kid, "It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You know it's not everyday I get to ride in the front seat of a squad car," I commented as we walked into the abandoned building.

"Yeah I suppose not…so what exactly are we looking for?" Diana asked with her flashlight raised.

"I'll let you know when we find," I replied walking further into the warehouse.

"And we had to come at night," she questioned.

"That's when the freaks come out," I smirked; amused at the fact she was scared.

I left her alone so I could look around a little bit and a few minutes later I heard her start screaming.

"Leah? Leah? Leah!"

I ran toward the direction of her voice and saw her standing there staring off into space with a terrified expression.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Claire…"

"Where?" I asked looking around but I didn't see anything.

"She…she was here."

"Did she attack you?" I asked trying to sound sincere but let's face it like I said I hated cops.

"No…no she was just like reaching out to me. She was over there by the window," she said as she walked closer and stood in front of a display case, "Here help me move this."

"Do I look like wonder woman to you?" I asked sarcastically but helped her move it anyway.

The light coming through the window reflected on the opposite wall spelling out 'ASHLAND SUP'. The last word was supposed to say supplies but the last few letters were worn away.

"Now the extra letters make sense," I said as I pulled out Dean's makeshift EMF reader.

"What's that?"

"My old walkman," I answered and Diana looked at me confused, "Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies."

"So if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"In theory," I replied as I walked closer to the wall the letters shown on and the reader started beeping.

I grabbed a nearby sledgehammer and started hitting the wall taking out my anger towards my brothers as I made a hole.

"I'm…going…to…kill…them," I stated with each swing.

I took my flashlight and peeked in the hole to see if anything was in there.

"Yeah there's definitely something in there," I said taking the sledgehammer back to the wall, "You know, this is bothering me."

"Well, you are digging up a corpse," Diana mentioned as she held the flashlight so I could see.

"No, not that, that's actually pretty par for the course."

"Then what?"

"It's just…I mean no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It just doesn't make any sense," I said finally getting the hole big enough to pull out the body, "Here give me a hand."

Together we pulled out a shroud-wrapped body and placed it on the ground. I took out my knife and cut through the rope that was keeping the shroud together to reveal Claire's bones. You could see the old leather straps that still had her wrists bound.

"Her wrists, they would have been bruised just like yours," I mentioned as I sat down on the ground next to the body. All that moving around was not good, my knee was screaming at me, it felt like someone had taken a knife to my uterus and I could now only breath through my mouth. I looked over to Diana and saw her staring at Claire's necklace.

"That mean something to you?" I asked.

"I've seen it before. It's rare, it was custom made over on Carson street," she said as she showed me her own necklace, "I have one just like it, Pete gave it to me."

"Now this all makes perfect sense."

"I'm sorry?" she questioned.

"Yeah, see Claire isn't a vengeful spirit she's a death omen," I answered as I leaned my back against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"Claire's not killing anyone she's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits they don't want vengeance they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place, she wants us to know who her killer is…Diana, how much do you know about your partner?"

She thought for a minute before breathing out, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop, we never found out who did it but whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

"Someone like a heroin dealer…someone like Claire," I realized and then sneezed.

"You're not contagious, are you?" Diana asked with her hand out to help me up.

"I hope so those two idiots never get sick."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright thanks," Diana said as she hung up her cell phone as we drove down the main road.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pete just left the precinct…with Sam and Dean."

"What?" I almost yelled trying not to panic.

"He said the prisoners had to be transferred and he just took them. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"That's probably the best news we've gotten, all county vehicles are equipped with a lo-jack just need to get it turned on."

"You know too much," she said shaking her head as she took out her cell phone to have them turn it on.

**SUPERNATURAL**

By the time Diana and I found the van Pete had his gun pointed at Sam and Dean who were on their knees.

"Pete, put the gun down!" Diana yelled with her own gun raised and I could see a look of relief wash over both brothers' faces.

"Diana, how'd you find me?" Pete asked looking at her but keeping the gun on Sam and Dean.

I stood a few feet behind Diana with my hands up to show I wasn't a threat.

"I know about Claire," Diana stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!" she yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster," he smirked as he cocked his gun and I shared a nervous glance with Dean.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that," she scoffed.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice!"

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish and then he wanted to come clean, I'm sure he told Karen everything."

Sam gave me a look as if to say 'how do we get out of this' and I slightly shrugged.

"It was a mess; I had to clean it up, I just panicked."

"How many more people are going to die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a freaking gift, we can pin the whole thing on him and his low life brother. No trial…nothing, just two more dead scumbags."

"Hey!" I shouted and he turned the gun to me so I took a step back.

"No one will question it. Diana, please I still love you," he said and she lowered her gun, "Thank you…thank you."

Pete turned back to Sam and Dean and when he wasn't looking Diana shot him in the stomach.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass," she sneered.

Pete crawled his way over and tackled Diana to the ground causing her gun to go flying. I raced over to get it and when I turned around Pete had his gun aimed at me.

"Don't do it!" Dean yelled at Pete but I just smiled.

"You maybe faster than Diana but you aren't faster than me," I said as I pulled the trigger causing him to stay down for good that time.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next morning Sam and Dean were out of the cuffs and Diana was standing over Pete's body.

"You doing alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean am I going to arrest you for shooting my partner?" she asked turning her attention to me, "No, I'm not….the death omen Claire, what happens to her now?"

"Should be over, she should be at rest," Sam replied.

"So…what now?" Dean questioned.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up your cases royally. I'd sat that there's a good chance we could get your cases dismissed."

"You'd take care of that for us?" I asked surprised.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless…I just happened to turn my back and you walked away, I could just tell them that the suspects escaped. I mean their sister did a great disappearing act and she must have learned it from somewhere."

"Got that right," Dean nodded proudly.

"Listen, you need to watch your backs. They're going to be looking for all three of you right now. Get out of here; I got to radio this in."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard down on Robertson but don't even think about it," she warned.

"Don't worry, we'll improvise," Sam said.

"Thanks again," I smiled.

"No problem, kid," she said returning the smile as she walked back to the vehicle.

"Did you make a friend?" Sam looked at me shocked.

"She's not too bad…for a cop," I replied.

"So, how you feeling?" Dean asked putting his hand on my forehead, "You are still burning up."

"That's probably because I feel like crap and had to escape from a third story window and work the case alone with a cop and save your asses!" I yelled at them, "Now, who exactly was found with the blood on their hands?"

"That was me…why?" Dean questioned.

I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, "That means you are the one that gets to carry me back."

"Ha-ha," Sam laughed as Dean took hold of my legs.

"And don't think I forgot about my strawberry ice cream!" I declared.

"With whipped cream and a cherry…we know," Dean stated.

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself as I inhaled his scent. It was a mixture of cheap laundry detergent, motor oil and cologne. It was a hell of a few days but I had my rock back and nothing bad could happen…right?


	30. Hellhound on my Trail

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~**_

**Merry Christmas! **

Chapter 30- Hellhound on my Trail

"So much for a low profile," Sam stated typing away on his laptop as we sat in a booth at a sixties themed diner.

"Why's that?" I asked as Dean took a few fries off my plate.

"Dean has a warrant out for his arrest in St. Louis and he is officially on the feds database."

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something," Dean smirked as he grabbed more fires off my plate.

"Dean, it's not funny," Sam sighed.

"And stop taking my food," I said as I swatted his hand away.

"Guys, it's going to make the job that much harder, we have to be more careful now," Sam continued.

"Well, what do they have on you?" I asked as I stole a crouton off of Sam's salad.

"I'm sure they just didn't post it yet," Sam mumbled as he moved the salad out of my reach as I went for another.

"No accessory? Nothing?" Dean questioned.

"Shut up."

"Oh my God, you're jealous," I laughed.

"No I'm not!" Sam argued.

"Uh-huh, alright," I said in an unbelieving tone, "What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

Sam sighed loudly as he closed his laptop and pulled out the papers he had printed earlier about the case, "Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed."

"Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it…that's classy," Dean commented.

"Well, you know all about classy," I said motioning to the ketchup on the side of his face before looking across the table to Sam, "When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say black dog?" Dean questioned as he wiped his face off.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes the swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" I asked quickly sneaking another crouton.

"Well, maybe."

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked taking the last fry on my plate.

"It's all pretty vague. I mean there are spectral black dogs all over the world but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens," I replied.

"Whatever they are, they're big…nasty," Sam added handing a picture of one he found on line over to Dean.

"Yeah, but I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg," Dean smirked as he stared at the picture.

I tried to grab another crouton but Sam pulled his salad away, "Stop it! You have your own!"

"Dean ate my fries!"

"And they were good too," Dean smiled as the waitress dropped off the check.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam questioned as we stood in the man's kitchen.

"This house is amazing," I whispered to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"That's right," the man answered, "Now one more time, this is for?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden, Architectural Digest," Dean replied and the man let out a small laugh.

"This funny to you?" I asked confused.

"No, it's just…a tribute. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind…well, he gets another tribute."

"Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam questioned.

"I…I have no clue. I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"He was a flat out genius. I mean, I'm capable but next to him, I…and it wasn't always that way either."

"No?" I questioned.

"You want to know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's…a complete dive."

"Ok…so what changed?" I asked.

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission and he starts designing…he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh and Mozart," he replied pausing for a moment before continuing, "It's funny, true geniuses, they seem to die young don't they? To have that kind of talent, why just throw it away?

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So…you're feeling alright lately, right?" Sam asked as we waited in the car while Dean went in to talk to the Animal Protection Agency.

"Yeah, must have been some bug," I answered going back to my magazine.

"Good…good," Sam said nodding his head.

"Was there something else?" I asked as I absentmindedly flipped the pages.

"It's just…I mean…" Sam said stumbling over his words.

"Spit it out Sam," I sighed.

"You're getting a little trigger happy don't you think?" he asked turning around in the seat to look at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, Weber or Ansem Weems or whatever his name was and that detective…" Sam started.

"If I hadn't shot them they would have shot you!" I argued.

"They were people, Leah!"

"So, what…next time you want me to stand by and watch?" I yelled.

"I'm just worried about you," Sam remarked.

"No you're worried that I'm turning into some kind of killer…the same thing you are worried about turning into," I stated before leaning back against the seat and staring out the window as Dean slid into the driver's seat.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three…she, uh, kayaks and they're real," Dean smirked but when neither of us made a comment he knew something had happened, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Uh-huh," Dean said looking between Sam and me, "Well, I got a list of complaints for anything big, black or dog-like in the last week. There are nineteen calls in all and she gave me this," Dean said as he handed me a post-it note, "I don't know what that is."

"It's her twitter screen name," I answered handing it back.

"She said I should follow her…seriously, is it some sort of porn site or something?" Dean questioned, he was clueless.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I swear if this is another fucking Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard," I complained as we walked up the pathway of the fourteenth house on the list.

"What are you going to do, shoot 'em?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Don't start," I warned as Dean knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door and stared at the three of us expectantly.

"Afternoon ma'am, Animal control," Dean said as we showed her our ID's.

"Oh, someone already came yesterday."

"We're just following up. We're looking for D. Sylvia Pearlman," Sam said.

"The doctor, well…she…I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago," the woman said as she led us into the kitchen.

"Ok…and you are?" Dean questioned.

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid."

"Must be nice," I scoffed.

"So where did the doctor go?" Sam asked while giving me a death glare for my comment.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" Sam asked as I walked over to a cork board in the kitchen to look at the doctor's pictures.

"Well, no I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so…"

"Hey, you know I read she was chief surgeon at the hospital. She's got to be what, forty two…forty three? That's pretty young for that job," Dean brought up.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the job…ten years ago."

"An overnight success…ten years ago," Sam repeated glancing over to Dean and I.

"Yeah we know a guy like that," Dean nodded.

"Guys look at this," I said as I took one of the pictures off the board of the doctor and some of her friend's at a bar. I turned the picture over and it read, 'Lloyd's bar'.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up to Lloyd's and started walking towards the front door when Dean stopped us.

"Hey."

"What?" Sam questioned as we stopped.

"That's weird," Dean mumbled as he stood in the middle of the deserted intersection a turned completely around.

"What?" I asked this time still not catching on to what he was talking about.

"Think someone planted these?" Dean questioned motioning to the yellow flowers growing on either side of the road.

"In the middle of all these weeds?" Sam questioned.

"These are…uh…what do you call them?" Dean asked.

"Yarrow flowers," I replied simply.

"Aren't they used in certain rituals?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…actually, summoning rituals," I answered knowing it was one of the ingredients I had used to summon yellow eyes.

"So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago, right around the time they were hanging out at Lloyd's," Dean started.

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads," Sam finished.

"You think?" I asked.

"Let's find out," Dean replied as he walked over to the center of the crossroads and looked around, "This seem about the dead center to you?"

"Do I look like a compass to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"He didn't ask where north is," Sam retorted.

"A math compass, you ass," I sneered as Dean started digging, "You know the one with the pencil that helps you draw a circle."

"Yahtzee," Dean exclaimed as he pulled out a small rusted box and opened it as Sam and I got closer.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt," Sam said as he took out a small glass jar from the box, "and a black cat bone."

"That's serious spell work. I mean, that's Deep South hoodoo stuff," Dean commented.

"Used to summon a demon," I stated.

"Not just summon one," Sam corrected me, "Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing."

"You know, cause that always ends good," Dean scoffed.

"They're seeing dogs alright but not block dogs, they're seeing hellhounds," I realized, "Demonic pit bulls."

"Yeah, whoever this demon is it's back and it's collecting," Dean said.

"And that doctor lady, wherever she is running…she isn't running fast enough," I added.

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean you know his music," Dean replied and Sam just shrugged.

"You don't know Robert Johnson's songs?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh and the girl who was blaring Joan Jett this morning does?" Sam shot back.

"Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics," I explained, "Crossroad blues…Me and the Devil Blues…Hellhound on my Trail?"

"The story goes," Dean continued, "he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating and muttering about big evil dogs."

"And now it's happening all over again," Sam nodded finally catching up, "We've got to figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Great," I scoffed, "So we've got to clean up these peoples' mess for them? I mean they're not exactly squeaky clean."

"So what, we should just let them die?" Sam questioned.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you going to jump in and try to save them?" I argued.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, fine," Dean said.

"What?!" I yelled, "Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play 'Let's Make a Deal'."

"You know it's the right thing to do," Dean stated.

"Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right?" Sam asked me and I just stared at him with my arms crossed.

"Leah…" Dean sighed and I gave a small nod after rolling my eyes.

"So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him," Sam suggested.

"If he's still alive," I muttered under my breath as I walked to the entrance of the bar with both brothers following.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked we climbed the stairs of a very old apartment building.

"George Darrow," Dean answered, "Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Crib's, is it?"

"When do you watch MTV?" I asked.

"I don't," he replied quickly, "probably just saw it when you were watching it once."

"Uh-huh."

"So, whatever deal he made wasn't for cash," Sam said as we turned to corner and started on another flight of stairs.

"Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis," Dean smirked and Sam sighed, "No, I'm just saying this guy's got one epic bill coming due, hope he at least asked for something fun."

"Why are we taking the stairs again?" I asked as we started on yet another flight.

"No elevator," Sam answered.

"And what floor are we going to?" I questioned.

"Fourth," Sam answered again.

"Is your knee bothering you?" Dean asked putting his hand on my elbow.

"I'm fine," I sighed moving my arm out of his grasp and pushing past Sam. I really wasn't trying to be a bitch or give attitude towards either of them but I couldn't understand why we had to clean up after these people. If I ever made one of these pacts I would just deal with it not pray that someone came in to save me from my own decision.

"Look at that," Sam said pointing to the bottom of the door pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked as we looked at the black line.

The door suddenly opened causing me to jump a little, "Who the hell are you?"

"George Darrow?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not buying anything," the man stated.

"Looks like you went for the wrong shaker there," I mentioned pointing to the black line, "Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We're talking about this," Dean said holding up the small old picture we had found at the crossroads.

"You see the hellhound yet?" I questioned.

"Look, we want to help," Sam added, "Please, just five minutes."

George opened the door completely so that we could come into his studio apartment. It was filled with paintings; some completed some half done and artifacts that looked to be from all over the world. There was music playing softly from an old record as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"So…what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Goofer dust," George answered matter-of-factly, "What, you three think you know something about something but not Goofer dust?"

He tossed a small bag over to Dean who easily caught it.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things, just enough to make us dangerous," I replied.

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"Hoodoo, my grandma taught me, keeps out demons."

"Demons we know," Dean joked.

"Well then keep it maybe it will do you some good," George replied before looking at Sam, "four minutes left."

"Mr. Darrow, we know you're in trouble," Sam started.

"Yeah that you got yourself into," I added earning a glare from Sam.

"But it's not hopeless, alright? There's got to be something we can do," Sam tried.

"Listen, I get that you want to help but sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place."

"What did you do it for?" I asked actually interested. Not that I agreed with the fact we should be here talking to this guy but at least he didn't want us to fix it. He knew what he did and he was ready for the consequences, now if only Sam felt the same way.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just…I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked.

"Hell no. 'Course I asked for talent…should have gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely, just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want but that wasn't the worst."

"Go on," Sam urged.

"Demon didn't leave, I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week just chatting…making more deals. I tried to warn folks but I mean who's going to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady I kept up with them, they've been in the papers…at least they got famous."

"Who else George?" Dean asked, "Come on, think."

"One more, uh nice guy too…Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for not that it matters now, we're done for."

"No, no there's got to be a way," Sam protested.

"You don't get it, I don't want a way!"

"Look, you don't," Sam tried again but was cut off by George.

"I called that thing!" he hollered and Dean took a step closer to me, "I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell one way or another all I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two I'll be done I'm just trying to hold them off 'til then, buy a little time. Ok, time you went, go help somebody that wants help."

"We can't just," Sam started until George cut him off again.

"Get out! I got work to do."

"You don't really want to die," Sam disagreed.

"I don't? I'm…I'm tired," he said before picking up his paintbrush.

_Me too, George, me too_, I thought to myself as we turned to leave.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What are we supernatural janitors now? Don't worry the Winchesters will clean up any mess you make," I muttered as we walked up the front steps of Evan Hudson's house.

"Knock it off," Sam warned as Dean knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a man answered a few minutes later.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean questioned, "Would have been about ten years ago."

A look of terror came across his face before slamming the door in our faces and locking it.

"Come on, we're not demons!" Dean yelled.

"Guess he doesn't want our help, who's up for a burger?" I asked starting to walk away but Sam grabbed my arm.

Dean took a step back from the door and kicked it down in one shot.

"I guess not," I mumbled following my idiot brothers into the house.

"Evan?" Dean called out.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Evan begged as he jumped out from behind a bookshelf in his office.

"We're not going to hurt you, alright? We're here to help you," Sam said with his hands raised slightly to show he wasn't a threat.

"We know all about the genius deal you made," I stated.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean replied, "All that matters is, we're trying to stop it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy-boy," Dean answered.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked as he started pacing the room.

"Don't know," Sam said sadly, "We'll try."

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now," I sneered.

"Leah, stop," Sam whispered.

"What'd you ask or anyway Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" I questioned in rapid fire.

"My wife."

"Right, getting the girl, well that's worth a trip to hell," I laughed.

"Leah, stop," Sam whispered again this time more forcefully.

"No, she's right. I made the deal nobody twisted my arm. That woman or whatever she was at the bar, she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first but…I don't know…I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Dean asked.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her," I more stated than asked.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, and they kept saying…matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal and I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" I asked.

"I did this for her."

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her but guess what? She's going to have to live without you now but what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew that it wasn't just your life but your soul? How do you think that would make her feel?" I questioned working myself up. I knew my dad was dead but the thought of his soul being trapped in hell was almost unbearable.

"Ok that's enough," Dean said pulling me out into the hallway.

"Evan just sit tight we're going to figure this out," Sam said before joining us.

"You alright?" Dean asked as I he watched me pace the hallway.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I questioned before stopping to look at them, "I got an idea, you throw George's hoodoo at the hellhounds, keep them away from Evan as long as you can. I'm going to go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon…are you nuts?" Sam exclaimed.

"If that's your grand plan then you stay here with Sam and I'll go," Dean suggested.

"I'm the one who know Latin, I can trap it and I can exorcise it and I can buy us sometime to figure this out."

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No, no way," Dean said shaking his head.

"You're not allowed to say no, De, not unless you've got a better idea."

"Leah, you can forget it, alright? I'm not letting you summon that demon," Dean declared.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now," Dean stated

"And I'm sick of you putting yourself in reckless situations!" Sam added.

"What are you talking about?"

"Le, you know…" Sam started until he was cut off by Evan screaming from the other room.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!"

"Le, please," Dean begged.

"No, I'm going," I stated before taking one last look at Sam, "I wouldn't want to end up shooting him."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I pulled up to the crossroads and ripped my picture off one of the fake ID's we kept in the glove box. I put in inside the box Dean dug up earlier and buried it where I assumed to be dead center. As I stood up I saw the most drop dead gorgeous man I have ever seen standing in front of me.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" he asked as I was speechless for a moment taking in how good he looked, "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked," I admitted.

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now, don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Leah Winchester," he said as his eyes flashed red.

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?" I asked taking a small step closer to him.

"Well, I heard you were beautiful but you're just edible. What can I do for you, Leah?"

"Maybe we should do this in the car, nice and private."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled as we turned to walk to the Impala.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal."

"That's what I do."

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"Hmm, so sorry darling, that's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me," I replied turning to look him in the eyes.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like daughter. You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for Dean's, you know all about it you just didn't get there quick enough. Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but boy I wish I had."

"After you," I said motioning to the passenger door of the Impala.

He started to get in the car when she suddenly stopped, "A devil's trap? You've got to be kidding me." He slammed the door and started walking towards me as I backed up, "You stupid, stupid…I should rip you limb from limb."

"Take your best shot," I said as I stood next the wooden structure I parked the car next to.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because your misery's the whole point, it's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for your brother, how he sold his soul, how you could have saved him if you were just a few minutes faster. I mean, that's got to hurt. It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore'. You're all lit up with pain. I mean you loved him so much and it's all your fault. You blew it Leah! I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" I asked as I played with the charm on my necklace.

"Your father. I could have brought him back…your loss. See ya, Leah. I wish you a nice long life," he said as he started to walk away I watched him for a second before calling out.

"Hold on."

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides, you didn't call me here to bargain for Evan…not really," he said walking back to where I was leaning against one of the poles.

"Can you bring him back…my dad?" I asked still holding on to the charm.

"Of course I can, just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him, that's a lifetime. The family can be together again; John, Dean, Sammy and Leah the Winchester family all reunited," he said walking closer to me and I took a step back under the structure with him following me, "Look, your dad's supposed to be alive, Dean is supposed to be dead but you can make it right and have everyone together again and you get ten years with them. He would be so proud."

"Think you could throw in a set of steak knives?" I asked with a small smirk on my face as I walked out the other side and looked up.

"You know this smart-ass self defense mechanism…" he started until he followed my gaze to the ceiling where I had painted a devil's trap before putting my picture in the box, "Leah!"

"Now you're really trapped. That's got to hurt."

"Let. Me. Out. Now," he bellowed.

"Sure," I smiled, "We just have to make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhounds and let Evan go…then I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmmm, and by can't you mean don't want to? Last chance, Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going…going…"

"Let's talk about this."

"Ok, gone," I said holding up my rosary beads Pastor Jim had given me for my sixteenth birthday.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're just going to go on a little trip way down south."

"Forget Evan, think of your dad!"

"Regna terrae, cantat Deo…" I started chanting as I circled him, "…in potentis Magnife!"

"Wait! I'll do it!"

I stopped and stared at him trying to debate whether he was telling the truth or not when he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked pushing him back.

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will love long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word it my bond."

"Oh, really?"

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules, you got what you wanted, now let me go."

I stood there twirling the rosary beads in my hand.

"You're going to double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one," he said and I just shrugged, "You know you renege, send me to hell sooner or later I'm going to climb out and skinning Evan Hudson's going to be the first thing that I do."

I reluctantly put the rosary beads back in my pocket as I stood on a nearby box to scratch a break in the circle.

"I've got to tell you, you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew," he said after he walked out.

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is, you should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell but it's just a word it doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, you son of a bitch."

"If you could see your poor daddy…hear the sounds he makes cause he can't even scream."

"How about I send you back there?" I asked stepping to him.

He threw his head back as black smoke poured out of his mouth. Once the smoke stopped the man it was possessing slumped to the ground.

"What…how did I get here?" he asked me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Demon's lie all the time, right?" Sam asked from the backseat as I drove us out of town, "Maybe he was lying."

"Come on, that really what you think?" I questioned looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"How could he do it?" Dean asked softly.

"He did it for you," Sam answered.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him…wherever he is right now. I mean he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch; he should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, not bargaining with the damn thing…not this!"

"Well, now we're his legacy," I said glancing down at his journal that was on the seat between Dean and me.

"How many people do you think dad saved, total?" Sam asked.

"That's not the point, Sam," Dean said softly.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us, that's his legacy," Sam stated, "But we're still here so we have to keep going for him."

"That means all three of us though," Dean said looking over to me as I played with the charm on my necklace again.

"Hey freckles…" Sam started.

"Yeah," I answered.

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean; it was all a trick, right?" Sam asked nervously, "You never considered actually making a deal, right?"

What was I supposed to answer that wouldn't start an argument so instead I reached over and turned up the music. I didn't however miss the looks Sam and Dean shared from my silent reply but that would be tomorrow's problem.


	31. Headstrong

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_ **I don't like how the end scene gets cut off so instead of adding it on to the end I'm going to add it to the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, Hanna West this one is for you =)**

Chapter 31- Headstrong

_Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong._

"Hello?" I answered my phone quickly hoping that it didn't wake Sam.

"Hey lollipop, wanted to know if you had any leads," Dylan answered on the other line.

"Dylan, we've been through this," I sighed as I quietly stepped outside our motel room.

"Yeah and I thought I made it perfectly clear I was going to be a part of this whether you like it or not."

"Well aren't you just the charmer you used to be," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"So…any leads?"

"No."

"But if you did you would tell me, right?" he asked as Dean parked the Impala.

"I've got to go," I said hanging up without answering his question.

"What are you doing outside?" Dean asked as he carried a twelve pack of beer and was snacking on some beef jerky.

"Was on the phone, didn't want to wake Sammy," I answered holding the door open for him.

"Sam?" Dean questioned as I followed him into the room and I saw Sam sitting on the floor next to his bed breathing heavily.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Continue on O-R 224 West," the GPS on Sam's phone told us as we sped down the highway.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" I questioned nervously from the backseat.

"I'm fine Leah," Sam sighed, "There are only two towns in the U.S. named Rivergrove."

"How come you are so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked.

"There was a picture of Crater Lake."

"Ok, what else?" I asked leaning forward.

"I saw a dark room, some people and a guy tied to a chair."

"And Leah ventilated him?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, she thought there was something inside him."

"What a demon? Was he possessed?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow…so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?" Dean asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, nothing she just plugged him, that's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason," I tried.

"Yeah I hope so," Sam muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting defensive.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to waste an innocent man," I argued, "I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would!" Sam exclaimed.

"You think she would cap an innocent person?" Dean questioned.

"I didn't say that!" Sam yelled, "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Fine," Dean sighed.

"Look, we don't know what it is but whatever it is that guy in the chair is a part of it. So let's find him and see what's what," Sam suggested.

"Fine," Dean repeated.

"Fine."

"Fine!" I added aggravated.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It was mid-day by the time we finally pulled into the town. It looked like your everyday small town nothing that jumped out and screamed something supernatural.

"He was there," Sam said pointing to a man sitting on his front porch putting together a fishing rod.

"Alright, let's go," Dean said handing Sam and I our fake ID's before getting out of the car.

"Morning," I said as we got close enough to the man.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Dean answered as he pulled out his fake ID, "Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard and Miss Hill, we're U.S. Marshals."

"What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone," Dean answered.

"A young man, early twenties, he's have a thin scar right below the hair line," Sam said describing the guy he saw tied to a chair in his vision.

"What's he do?"

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us," Sam replied.

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet," Dean added and the man still didn't say anything so I thought I would try.

"I think maybe you know who he is…Master Sergeant," I said motioning to the military tattoo he had on his forearm, "My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

"What company?"

"Echo-2-1," I replied proudly.

"So can you help us?" Sam asked.

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that but I know him, good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Um…you know where he lives?" Dean questioned.

"With his family up Aspen Way."

"Thank you," Sam nodded as we turned to walk away.

"You know I thought we were supposed to be Marshals not members from ZZ Top," I whispered to Dean.

"Ok, so next time I'll use Metallica," he smirked.

We crossed the street and Sam bumped into a telephone pole. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I realized he wasn't following.

"It's not like it jumped out in front of you, Sasquatch," I teased as Dean and I walked back to join Sam.

"Hey, look," Sam said pointing to an engraving in the wood.

"Croatoan?" Dean read.

"Yeah," Sam stated and Dean just looked at us with a blank expression.

"Roanoke…lost colony…" I said trying to jog his memory but it didn't work.

"Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed, "Shots heard 'round the world, how bills become laws…"

"That's not school, Dean, that's Schoolhouse Rock," Sam replied.

"Whatever, who needs history when I have a geek brother and an encyclopedia for a little sister," Dean smirked throwing his arm around me.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America in the late 1500's," I stated.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah I do remember that," Dean said as if a light bulb went off, "The only thing left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah and I mean there were theories," Sam started.

"Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out over night," I finished.

"You don't think that's what's going on here?" Dean questioned.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good."

"But what do you think could do that?" I asked.

"Well, I mean like I said all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow, so…" Dean trailed off.

"We should get help," Sam remarked, "Bobby…uh, Ellen maybe?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Dean said pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah I'll call Dylan," I said pulling out my own.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"I thought we just decided we needed help."

"Uh-huh," Dean said as he turned his attention back to his phone, "I don't have a signal."

"Me either," I said and turned to Sam who just shook his head, "There's a payphone over there."

We walked to the end of the street and Dean picked up the receiver as I tried to fish out some quarters from the bottom of my purse.

"Don't bother," he said slamming the receiver back down, "Line's dead."

"What?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"I'll tell you one thing," Dean said as he looked around, "If I was going to massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

"Well that's a comforting thought," I mumbled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up to the Tanner residence which happened to be a cabin in the middle of no where with a sign on the door that read 'Born to fish; forced to work'.

"And here I thought we would be walking into Full House," I whispered to Dean.

"I wish, I mean that Aunt Becky had some great legs," Dean replied with a stupid grin on his face.

"Would you two shut up," Sam whispered loudly as he knocked on the front door.

"Yeah?" a teenage boy with dark hair answered the door.

"Hi," I instantly smiled when I saw how attractive he was.

Dean flashed his fake ID, "We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?" Dean questioned and I couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake? Who is it?" some man yelled from inside the house who I could only assume was his father.

"Jailbait," Sam whispered in my ear as Mr. Tanner came to the front door.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane," Dean said.

"Why? He's not in trouble is he?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"No, no, no, no we just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all," Dean answered.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe your wife knows," I tried.

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now."

"Oh, your son said she was," I replied quickly picking up that something wasn't right.

"Did I?" Jake questioned.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh no, we'll just check in on you later," Dean said as we turned and walked down off the porch as the shut the door behind us.

"That was creepy, right?" I questioned hoping I wasn't the only one who picked up on something weird, "A little too Stepford?"

"Big time," Sam agreed and Dean nodded.

We snuck around the back of the house and peered into one of the windows where we could see Mrs. Tanner tied to a chair and gagged. We watched as Jake rolled up his sleeve so that his father could cut his arm making him bleed onto his mother's shoulder.

"What the…" I started to say as Dean kicked in the backdoor.

Mr. Tanner charged at us with the knife and Dean and I both raised our guns and shot him in the chest. During all the commotion Jake ran and jumped out the window. Sam raised his gun and aimed out the window but never took a shot.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled up to the medical center in town and as Sam helped Mrs. Tanner out of the car and inside as I helped Dean grab Mr. Tanner from the trunk.

"Is that…" the doctor started as we carried the dead body inside.

"Mr. Tanner," I said grunting a little beneath the dead weight.

"Was he attacked too?" she asked.

"Uh…no, actually he did the attacking and then got himself shot," Dean answered.

"Shot?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And who are you?"

"U.S. Marshals, I'd show you my badge, but…" I trailed off motioning to the dead man Dean and I was carrying.

"Oh, sorry. Bring him back here," she said as she led us further into the medical center.

We laid him down on an empty gurney she told us to and met up with Sam and the doctor who was in with Mrs. Tanner.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" the doctor questioned in disbelief.

"They beat me…tied me up…" Mrs. Tanner answered through her tears.

"Should have known something was wrong with him when you thought he was hot," Dean mumbled in my ear which in turn got him hit upside the head.

"I don't believe it," the nurse in the room said.

"Pam," the doctor said looking at the nurse before turning her attention back to Mrs. Tanner, "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son and the next, they had the devil in them."

"We got to talk," Dean said as he walked out of the room and Sam and I followed, "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think…multiple demons, mass possession?" I asked once we were out of ear shot of anyone.

"If it is possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a freaking Shriner convention," Dean scoffed.

"Great," Sam sighed before adding, "We should have known something was up as soon as Leah thought he was hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You always go for the bad guys."

"Of course we could talk about the actual case. You know one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside," Dean stated.

"I don't know man," Sam said shaking his head, "We didn't see any demon smoke with Tanner or any of the other usual signs."

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster," Dean mentioned.

"And you know," I said looking over to Sam, "If you would have taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about."

"I'm sorry, alright? Is that what you want to hear? I hesitated, Leah, it was a kid!"

"No, it was an 'it'. Not the best time to have a bleeding heart, Sam," I retorted as I heard the doctor walking down the hallway before appearing in the room we were talking in.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know," Dean answered.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice," I stated hoping that Sam would pick up on the fact I was mostly directing it towards him.

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner…"

"Phones are down," Sam informed her.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do but it crapped out just like everything else," Sam replied.

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" I asked.

"It's about forty miles to Sidewinder."

"Alright, I'm going to go down there, see if I can find some help," I said before patting Sam on the shoulder, "My partner will stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that," I said as I reached my hand out to Dean for the keys.

"Excuse us," Dean said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hoping that if I get to the next town over I can get some help," I answered confused on why he thought this was such a bad idea.

"By yourself?" Dean questioned.

"Well someone should stay here incase Jake shows up and we both know Sam won't take the shot."

"So I'll go, you stay," Dean offered.

"No because if I stay I might shoot Sam, give me the keys I'll be fine," I said with my hand out again.

"You know every time you say you'll be fine, you aren't."

"Well I've got to be right one of these times," I shrugged.

"Phones are out Le, if something happens there will be no way for you to get a hold of us."

"And I'll be the one with the full arsenal in the trunk; it's you two that I should be worried about."

"I don't like this," Dean sighed as he pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"Since when have I ever let that stop me?" I smirked as I grabbed the keys and jogged over to the Impala.

"Be careful!" Dean yelled after me and I blew him a sarcastic kiss as I got behind the wheel.

I drove for about fifteen minutes before I had to stop because of a wrecked car with Oregon plates. I took my gun out of the small of my back as I carefully walked up to the car to investigate. Every window in the car was smashed and the seats were covered in blood but there were no bodies. Outside the driver's side door was a large bloody knife. I quickly got back in the Impala and drove around the wrecked car now a little nervous that Dean might have been right about this being a bad idea. I checked my cell phone again praying I had service even one bar to be able to send a quick text message but still there was nothing. I tried to put the radio on so it wasn't so eerily quiet but all I got was static so I popped in one of Dean's Motorhead cassette tapes. I was almost to the bridge when the road was blocked by several cars and towns people with guns and I noticed one of them to be Jake. No one moved though, they just stared at me. I was trying to figure out what I should do when there was a loud banging noise on the roof of the Impala that made me jump until I saw a man standing at my window.

"Hey," I said rolling the window down so I could talk to him.

"Sorry. Road's closed."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?" I asked trying to keep the conversation casual and hide my fear.

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?"

"Don't know, something going around out there."

"Uh-huh, who told you that?"

"County Sheriff."

"Is he here?"

"No. He called. Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?"

I laughed nervously, "Well you are handsome but a little old for me sorry."

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I bet you would," I said as I threw the car in reverse and stepped on the gas.

The man grabbed onto my jacket trying to hold on as I drove backwards trying to get away. That's when the town's people started shooting; I swung the car around successfully shaking the man off of me and sped away. By some miracle I or the car wasn't hit by any bullets because that would not be something I would like to explain to Dean. I drove back into town and was starting to get freaked out on how deserted it looked; there was no one outside, no cars, nothing. Luckily, I looked in front of my just in time to slam on the brakes as the Master Sergeant from earlier jumped in front of the car with a rifle pointed at me.

"Hands where I can see them! Get out of the car! Out of the car!"

I put my hands up in surrender and slowly reached my left hand down as if to open the door and grabbed my .45.

"Alright, easy big guy," I said sliding out of the front seat and aiming my gun at him, "Put it down!"

"Lower it down!"

"Put it down!" I yelled again.

"Are you one of them?"

"No! Are you?" I asked as we both were still aiming at each other.

"No!"

"You could be lying!"

"So could you!"

"Alright! Alright, we could do this all day. Let's just uh…take it easy before we kill each other."

"What's going on with everybody?" he asked slightly lowering his gun but not removing his finger from the trigger.

"I don't know."

"My neighbor…Mr. Rogers…"

"You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers? What is this TV Land?"

"Not anymore. He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"I'm heading over to the Doc's place there are still some people left."

"No, no way. I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out they've got the bridge covered, now come on," I said motioning to the car.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine stay here, be my guest," I said getting back into the car. The sergeant hesitated for a minute before pulling out his hand gun and kept it on me as he got into the car and I still had mine pointed at him.

"Well, this out to be a relaxing drive," I muttered.

I parked the car directly in front of the medical center and jogged to the front door with the sergeant right behind me.

"Dean, Sam, open up!" I yelled banging on the door.

Dean opened the door with Sam standing closely behind him and I didn't miss the look I got from Sam when he saw I had my gun out.

"Did you get to a phone?" Sam asked still staring at the gun in my hand.

"Road block," I said shaking my head before turning to the sergeant, "Doc's inside, I need to have a word with them."

He nodded and walked inside as we stood in the small foyer.

"What's going on out there?" Dean questioned and I couldn't help but notice him looking me up and down for any injuries.

"I don't know, De. I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Yeah, Doc thinks it's a virus," Sam answered.

"Great, what do you guys think?"

"I think she's right," Dean replied.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Yeah and I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact," Sam answered.

"Oh, but it gets better. The virus or whatever leaves traces of sulfur in the blood," Dean added.

"A demonic virus."

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I have been having visions," Sam said.

"It's like a Biblical plague," I realized, "I should have thought about this before in Dad's journal there was something about the Roanoke colony. Dad had a theory about Croatoan; he thought it was a demon's name sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha…a demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well that's terrific," Dean scoffed, "Why here? Why now?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Who knows how far this thing can spread, we got to get out of here, we have to warn people," Sam declared.

"They've got one!" the sergeant yelled from the other room, "In here!"

"What do you mean?" I asked walking into the other room with both brothers following.

"The wife, she's infected," Sam told me.

"We've got to take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get."

I pulled out my gun and followed him into the lab.

"See I told you," Sam whispered to Dean who just sighed in response.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner?" the nurse asked as the sergeant and I walked into the room with our guns.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment?" Sam asked, "Some kind of cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean questioned in his authoritative voice.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what 'it' is!"

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through," the sergeant said with his gun raised to the closet Mrs. Tanner was being held in.

"Just leave her in there; you can't shoot her like an animal!" The nurse protested.

"Dean," I said motioning to the door.

He shared a look with Sam before carefully unlocking and opening the door. The sergeant and I took offensive positions as we stepped into the room with our guns raised to see Mrs. Tanner sitting in the corner looking like a scared little kid.

"Mark, what are you doing? Mark, it's…it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!" she cried.

I saw tears forming in the sergeant's eyes and turned to my brothers, "Are you sure she's one of them?"

"Yeah," Dean said softly and Sam barely nodded.

I stepped forward and shot her three times.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We stood in the office area of the medical center and tried to prepare ourselves in case we had to fight. Sam was sharpening the knives, Dean loaded the shut gun and I reloaded my gun making sure it was full. I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from Sam as I loaded my gun and was about to say something when we heard a scream come from the back room. We took off running to see the nurse standing in the middle of the room with blood by her feet from a vial she had dropped.

"Oh God! Is there any on me? Am I ok?" she asked frantically looking over her hands.

"You're clean, you're ok," the doctor told her.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go!"

"No, we can't because those things are everywhere," I told her.

"She's right about one thing we can't stay here," Sam said whispering to Dean, Mark and I, "We've got to get out of here, get to the Roadhouse…somewhere. Let people know what's coming."

"Yeah that's a good point, Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty," Dean agreed.

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice," Mark spoke up, "Lots of folks up here are good with rifles even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives…"

"We could make some," I said grabbing a bottle of Potassium Chloride when we heard someone banging on the front door.

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in, please!" someone shouted as we ran for the front door.

"It's Duane Tanner," Mark informed us as he opened the door to let him in and I noticed he was limping.

"Duane, you ok?" Mark asked.

"That's the guy that she uh…" Dean trailed off.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Who else is here?" Duane asked walking further into the medical center.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said grabbing him by the arm, "Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would ya?"

"Sure thing," she nodded and we followed her into the lab.

"Who are you?" Duane asked as I led him into the room with my hand still on his arm.

"None of your business," Dean answered as Duane sat on the examining table.

"Where you been?" Mark questioned as the doctor and the nurse put gloves on.

"On a fishing trip by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I…I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anyone see my mom and dad?"

"Awkward," I muttered to Dean as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're bleeding," the doctor said pointing to his left leg that had a deep gash in it.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running, I must have tripped."

"Tie him up, there's rope in there," I said to Mark motioning to our weapons bag.

"Wait…" Duane said standing up.

"Sit down!" I yelled pulling my gun on him.

"I'm sorry, Duane, she's right. We've got to be careful," Mark said grabbing the rope.

"Careful? About what?"

"Did they bleed on you?" I asked with my gun still pointed at him.

"No, what the hell? No!"

"Doc, anyway to know for sure, any tests?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards," she started.

"My mom!"

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so…no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns," she finished.

"Leah, we need to talk…now," Sam said.

I looked over to Dean who nodded pulling out his own gun to watch over Duane as I followed Sam out of the lab.

"Give me your gun," Sam said with his hand out.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"This is my vision," he stated.

"I'm not giving you my gun," I said tucking it in the small of my back.

"You can't kill him, alright? Not yet, we don't know if he's infected or not," Sam tried.

"Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg…his whole family is infected."

"Alright, then we should keep him tied up and we should wait and see," Sam tried again.

"For what? For him to Hulk out and infect someone else? No thanks, we can't take that chance," I said as I tried to push past Sam but he stopped me, "Look Sam, I'm not happy about this, ok? But it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Leah!" Sam exclaimed, "We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!"

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one!"

"Well, it's too late for that," I mumbled and tried to walk past him and again he shoved me back.

"What the hell's happened to you?"

"What?"

"You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Leah. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there!"

I could feel the anger building in me with every word and when he finished I punched him square in the jaw as hard as I could sending him to the floor. I took the minute he was distracted to leave the room and lock the door behind me so he couldn't get out.

"Leah, open the damn door!" Sam yelled, "Don't do it, Leah! Don't!"

I pulled my gun out as I opened the door to the lab and shut it behind me. Duane was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with Mark and Dean watching over him while the doctor and nurse stood off to the side.

"No, you're not going to…no, no, I swear it's not in me!" Duane pleaded.

"Oh God, we're all going to die," the nurse cried.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Mark offered.

"No, he's not him, not anymore," I said raising my gun.

"Stop it! Ask her; ask the doctor it's not in me!"

"I…I can't tell," the doctor admitted.

"Please, don't. Don't please, I swear it's not in me, it's not in me I swear," Duane sobbed uncontrollably.

"I've got no choice," I said as I put my finger on the trigger. Everything in my mind was screaming at me to pull the trigger, I wanted to but I couldn't get my finger to move. Sam's words kept replaying in my head, was I really turning into a cold blooded killer?

"Damn it," I yelled shoving the gun back in my pants and storming out of the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I sat with Dean and Sam while we prepared the explosives when the doctor walked in.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him now, if that's alright."

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded and I avoided his gaze as she left, "You know I'm going to ask you why."

"Yeah, I know," I said stuffing another rag in the top of a bottle.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam asked.

"We need more alcohol," I after clearing my throat.

"I'll get it," Sam sighed getting up and walking into the dispensary room.

"You going to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean questioned.

"Nope," I answered popping the 'p' as I did so.

"Le…" Dean started until we heard a commotion in the other room.

Mark came running in with his gun raised as Dean kicked the door down so we could get to Sam. We saw the nurse straddling him and Dean shot her in the back, she convulsed a little before falling to the floor. Sam reached his hand out and I went to help him up when Mark pulled me back.

"She bled on him…he's got the virus."

Dean and I looked at each horrified before looking back to Sam who looked just as scared.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam sat on one of the examining tables with an ice pack over his cut and close to tears. Everyone stood back from his as if they were scared while Dean and I paced the room angrily.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asked but she didn't move, "Doctor!"

"I'll do it," I said walking over and Sam leaned away.

"I don't want you to infect you," he said holding back the tears.

"What's the need to examine him for? You saw what happened!" Mark yelled.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" the doctor asked.

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark hollered.

"We don't know that for sure," Dean stated.

"We can't take a chance," Duane spoke up.

"You know what we have to do," Mark said turning to me.

"Nobody is shooting my brother," I declared taking a step in front of Sam and pulling out my gun.

"He isn't going to be your brother much longer, you said it yourself," Duane argued.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean yelled.

"She was going to shoot me!" Duane yelled.

"You don't shut your mouth I still might!" I screamed.

"Guys, they're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Hell no," Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, I'm not going to become one of those things."

"Sam, we've still got some time," I tried.

"Time for what?" Mark questioned, "I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry, I am but we have to take care of this," he said pulling out his hand gun.

"Then you'll have to kill me too," I said as I sliced the palm of my hand open and put it over top of Sam's wound.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm sorry," Mark said as he cocked his gun.

"I'm going to say this one time…you make a move on either of them, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me? I mean do I make myself clear?!" Dean screamed with his gun pointed at Mark.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark asked.

Dean tossed the keys to the Impala to him, "Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there' an arsenal in there. You two go with him, you've got enough fire power to handle anything."

"What about you?" Mark questioned and Dean just looked down.

"Dean, no you have to go with them, it's your only chance!" Sam said holding back the tears.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Dean, I'm staying with him I have no choice, you do," I tried.

"They're right come with us," Mark said and Dean shook his head, "Ok it's your funeral."

He followed everyone to the door so he could lock it behind them.

"Well, I wish we had a deck of cards or something," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Dean, you need to get out of here," Sam said unable to hold his tears back anymore.

"I've been looking out for you two my whole life, there's nothing that would make me leave you behind."

"You know for a smart girl this is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Sam yelled slamming his fist against the table.

"I don't know about that remember that bartender in Tampa?" I shuddered at the thought.

"You could have walked out of here!" Sam yelled.

"Who says I wanted to?" I replied softly as I wiped the blood away from my palm with a piece of gauze.

"What?" both brothers questioned.

"I'm tired, guys. I'm tired of this job…this life…I'm just tired of it."

"So what, you're just going to give up? You're just going to lay down and die?" Sam questioned, "I know this stuff with dad has been hard…"

"He wasn't the one who gave you a direct order," I said cutting him off.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked with confusion and concern spreading across his face.

Before I had the chance to answer the doctor showed up knocking on the door and Dean walked over to open it.

"You'd better come see this."

We walked outside and everything was deathly silent and no one was around.

"There's no one, not anywhere. They've all just…vanished," she said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well, it's been five hours and you're blood is still clean," the doctor said as she looked through the microscope, "I don't understand it but I think you've dodged a bullet."

"Both of us?" Sam questioned as I sat next to him.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"But we were exposed, how could we not be infected?" I asked completely confused.

"I don't know but you're just not. I mean you compare it with the Tanner's samples…" she said looking in another microscope, "What the hell?"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus, no sulfur, nothing."

"How they doing?" Dean asked walking into the exam room.

"They're going to be fine, no signs of infection," she answered as Sam and I got up to leave.

"I swear, I 'm going to lose sleep over this one," Dean said as we walked out to the car, "I mean, why here? Why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just freaking melted."

"Why were we immune," Sam added.

"Yeah, you know what? That's a good question," I said sliding into the backseat.

"You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away," Dean said getting in the car.

"Don't think this got you off the hook," Sam said as Dean started driving away, "We still need to talk about what happened back there."

"Maybe but right now, I need a nap," I said curling myself up in the backseat.


	32. Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**Wandertogonder I hope you like what we talked about, I didn't want to get into too much detail but I hope you like it ;)**

Chapter 32- Dirty Little Secrets

I knew something was up the second Dean suggested we pulled over for awhile so we could rest. I had been ignoring the questioning looks I was getting from both brothers since last night but nothing was said, yet. I think we were all wrapped up in our own thoughts about what happened. Dean parked the car on the side of the road and handed Sam and I a beer as I hopped up to sit on the old fence by the river. I stuck the bottle in my mouth and popped the top off with my teeth.

"Don't do that," Dean scolded me as he took the top off of his and Sam's with a bottle opener he had on his keychain.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and chucked the cap at him.

"So…" Dean started and I laughed to myself, thinking if this conversation didn't go well I could always jump in the river and swim away.

"Last night, you want to tell us what the hell you were talking about?" Sam finished leaning against one of the fence posts next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused.

"Don't pull that crap," Dean sighed in frustration as he took a long sip of his beer.

"For as long as I can remember you and I would fight over every little thing because you always wanted to be a hunter and I couldn't wait to get away from this it. But now…now you say your tired of the job," Sam continued.

"Just forget it," I said as I picked at the label on my beer bottle.

"No, I can't. No way," Sam said shaking his head.

"Come on Sam, I thought we were all going to die, you can't hold that over me," I tried again to get them to drop it but of course they wouldn't and the river was looking more and more inviting.

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap anymore, you're talking," Sam stated.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then I'll have to throw your ass in the river," Dean smirked and suddenly the river didn't seem so appealing.

"Come on, what direct order were you talking about last night?" Sam asked nudging my knee.

I sighed and kept my head down as I answered, "Dad…after he died he said it was my fight now…"

"The demon?" Dean questioned and I nodded.

"I just…I know it sounds stupid but I thought last night would be the end, you know. I'm trying to be the hunter he wanted me to be but I just can't," I admitted.

"And that's why you've been so trigger happy lately," Sam stated more than questioned.

"I was trying to be more like him," I replied.

"You don't want to be like him," Dean said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dean said shrugging it off as he grabbed another beer.

Sam and I shared a look and I could tell he was just as lost as I was.

"You know I was thinking maybe we should go to the Grand Canyon," Dean brought up.

"What?" Sam asked this time.

"Yeah, you know all this driving back and forth across country we've never been to the Grand Canyon."

"Why would we want to go to the Grand Canyon?" I questioned, "I mean unless we were going to throw you in or something."

"We could go to Atlantic City…or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsay Lohan," he suggested.

"Ew," I said scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"You're not making any sense," Sam commented and I was happy I wasn't the only one completely lost.

"I just think we should take a break from all of this. Why do we have to get stuck with all the responsibility," Dean replied pointing to himself and me, "Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Sam questioned with concern on his face.

But instead of answering Dean just shook his head and turned back to the car.

"No, no, no, no," I said jumping off the fence, "I had to spill so do you."

"I can't," he said turning to face us again, "I promised."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Right before dad died, he told me something," he said with his head down before looking up at Sam, "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"When Leah said he gave her a direct order I thought maybe he told her the same thing."

"De, what did he say to you?" I asked again.

"He said that…he wanted to me to watch out for you, to take care of you."

"He told you that a million times when we were growing up," I said confused.

"No, this time was different. He said that I have to save you, Sam."

"Save me from what?" Sam questioned and I could tell he wasn't trying to freak out.

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered and that if I couldn't, I'd…"

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam asked desperately wanting more answers.

"That I'd might have to kill you…he said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "You're not going to kill him!"

"I never said I was going to!"

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know."

"Sam, no ones going to kill you," I said trying to defuse the situation and not show how much what was being said bothered me.

"I mean he must have had some reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something?" Sam asked completely freaking out now.

"Sam," I said grabbing onto his arms to try and get him to listen to me, "You don't have an evil bone in your body."

"What else did he say, Dean?" Sam asked shrugging me off of him.

"Nothing, that's it, I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?" Sam demanded.

"Because it was dad and he begged me not to."

"Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!" Sam yelled stepping towards him.

"You think I wanted this? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth! Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day," Dean yelled back.

"Alright, enough," I said wedging my way in between them.

"We've just got to figure out what's going on then, what the hell all this means," Sam said trying to calm himself down.

"We do?" Dean questioned, "I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. At least for awhile, it'd be safer and that way I can make sure…"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?" Sam asked working himself up again.

"I never said that," Dean argued.

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that!" Dean hollered, "Damn it, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control! You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore!"

"Sammy, I agree with De on this one. I'm not saying we ignore it but we should lay low at least until we can figure out or next move, ok?" I asked standing between them.

"Forget it," Sam said finishing his beer.

"Sam, please man," Dean begged, "Just give me some time, I need some time to think, ok? Please, Sam."

Sam finally nodded and we silently got back into the car and drove off to find a motel room. The rest of the night everyone was on edge and at the end of their rope.

"Share with Dean tonight," Sam said as I went to crawl into bed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Share with Dean tonight," he repeated coldly.

"Oh come on," Dean complained already sprawled out on his own bed.

"I'll just sleep in the damn chair," I said grabbing a pillow off the bed and trying to curl up in the world's smallest chair.

Dean sighed and lifted the sheets, "Get in."

"No, I'm fine," I said sounding like a defiant three year old as I shifted so my feet hung over the side of the chair.

"Pain in the ass," Dean grumbled as he resituated himself on the bed.

It wasn't long until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I realized someone had put a blanket overtop of me at some point but my pillow was on the floor so not only was my back screaming at me for sleeping in a chair but I had the worst stiff neck. I jumped a little by the sound of Dean loudly snoring as his mouth hung open like a fish; I thought about hitting him with my pillow to make him stop but decided it probably wasn't the best morning to wake the sleeping bear. I gathered clean clothes and my toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom in hopes that a hot shower would relax my muscles. I blindly felt for the light switch and quietly shut the door behind me so I wouldn't wake them up. After an extremely hot shower I was more awake but it hadn't helped the stiffness in my body as much as I had hoped. I was also very aware of the arguments that would be started for using all the hot water so I thought I would sneak out and grab some breakfast to lighten the blow.

I slipped on my jacket that was hanging on the door handle of the room and walked across the street to the convenient store. I paid for three extra large coffees, two packages of M&M's, three hard rolls and a handful of Hershey kisses. As I was walking back across the street with my peace offering I noticed the blinds were open in our room and prepared myself for the fight over the hot water.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean yelled as soon as I walked in the door.

"Breakfast," I replied holding up the coffee holder and bag of goodies.

"Where's Sam?" he asked still upset but not as bad as when I walked in the door.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"He didn't go with you?" Dean questioned.

"No, you guys were sleeping when I left."

"So he was here when you went to get breakfast?" Dean asked taking his coffee out of the holder.

I had to stop and think about it, he was in bed when I got up to shower this morning wasn't he?

"Leah…" Dean pressed.

"I…I don't know," I admitted trying to run through the morning in my head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean asked as blue and red flashing lights filled our room.

"Well that can't be good," I mumbled as Dean followed me outside so we could see what was up.

"It was a black Toyota," a man told the cop.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as we got closer.

"Someone stole my car," the man answered.

Dean and I immediately locked eyes knowing Sam was gone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"He's not answering his phone, he's God knows how many hours ahead of us, we have no idea where the hell he is going," Dean fumed as we sped down the highway in an attempt to find Sam, "What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Dean, you told him yesterday that dad said you might have to kill him, he's freaking out and I don't blame him," I said as I sat with my legs curled under me in the front seat.

"What?" Dean questioned suddenly all anger directed towards me.

"I just meant it's a lot for him to deal with," I said feeling a little afraid from the amount of anger rolling off of him right now.

"It's a lot for us to deal with and I don't even know where the hell I'm driving too," he yelled as hit the steering wheel.

"We should go to the Roadhouse," I suggested.

"Why?" he all but yelled at me.

"Because we have already tried calling Dylan and Bobby and if he needs research done he'll probably go to Ash," I tried to explain without getting yelled at. I knew he blamed himself for this.

"Fine," he sighed as he did a u-turn and stepped on the gas.

Because we had driven about three hours in the wrong direction we didn't get to the Roadhouse until about 9:30 that night.

"Dean, Leah," Ellen smiled as we walked up to the bar.

"Hey Ellen," I replied with a small smile.

"Have you seen Sam?" Dean asked almost immediately.

"Yeah was here this morning," she nodded as she put two beers on the counter and opened them for us.

"This morning?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," she nodded again.

"And you didn't think to call us?" Dean asked with anger lacing every word.

"He said you two were working a job by yourselves," she answered confused and I could see Dean's face getting red.

"Did he say why he was here?" I asked before Dean could have a coronary.

"Wanted to talk to Ash about something, was only here for about a half hour or so. I'm sorry but I've got to get back to work, it seems busier in here now that Jo's gone," she said as she loaded a tray with drinks.

"Gone?" Dean questioned.

"Well, after she worked that job with you three she wanted to keep on hunting. I said not under my roof and she said fine."

"Ellen, I'm sorry…" I started.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I wish I could blame the hell out of you three, it'd be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault, none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?" I asked gently.

"Ash is around here somewhere, he'll be able to help you," she said ignoring my question as she walked away with the tray of drinks.

"This morning," Dean stated.

"I'm sorry," I started.

"This morning," Dean repeated again with more volume.

"I didn't notice…" I tried again.

"You didn't notice that Sam wasn't in the room?!" he yelled.

"No," I answered softly.

"You were right about one thing…you aren't the hunter dad thought you were," he stated before walking away leaving me dumbfounded at the bar. I was wrong he did blame me.

I sat down at the bar and drank my beer trying to figure out when everything went so wrong for us.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ellen questioned as she put some empty glasses into the sink behind the bar.

"Got anything stronger?" I asked motioning to my empty beer bottle.

"Sure," she smiled and poured me a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Thanks," I tried to smile back after swallowing it.

"Anytime," she replied as she went to answer the phone.

"Ash said he came in here wanting a nation wide search for anyone who had nursery fires he got four hits, gave them to Sam and he left without saying where he was going," Dean said as he sat next to me at the bar.

"So, what do we do?" I asked softly as Ellen came back over with another beer for Dean and refilled my shot glass.

"I don't have all the answers, Leah."

"I know but…now what?" I asked again.

"Now we get drunk and play pool," Dean replied as he grabbed his beer and walked over to the pool tables.

"Right," I muttered taking my shot and getting up to go find Ash.

With Sam gone and Dean blaming me I just needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be ok. I just needed somehow to get away from it all. I finally saw Ash sitting at one of the tables trying to pick up a girl with too much make-up on, she must have had enough because as I got closer she stormed away.

"Oh come on baby," Ash called after her until he saw me standing there, "Well, well look what we have here, Leah Winchester the tease of the north."

"Hey Ash," I tried to smile.

"What can I do you for?" he asked pushing his chair back so that he faced me.

"Well," I smiled seductively as I sat on his facing him our faces only a few inches from each other.

"Ummm…Oh God…wow…" he stuttered out getting all flustered.

"Your back room has a lock on, doesn't it?" I leaned over and whispered before slightly biting his ear.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked as I got off his lap and headed for the back.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash questioned uneasily as he followed me.

"You don't want me?" I asked as I walked backwards and unzipped my jacket slowly.

"I didn't say that, I…" he started until I came up to him and kissed him successfully shutting him up.

I walked into the backroom and closed the door behind us making sure to lock it before removing my jacket, tossing it on one of the bean bags and kicking my shoes off.

"Well hell, I guess I don't need my pants," he said as he quickly started to get undressed.

"Music?" I asked as I pulled my tank top over my head revealing my camo laced bra.

"Uh…yeah," he said running over to the CD player and pressed play.

"Muse?" I questioned as the song Supermassive Black Hole blared through the speakers.

"I can change it," he offered.

"No, I don't care," I said slipping out of my jeans slowly.

"Wow," he breathed out as he walked over to me and took my face in his hands before kissing me ever so gently.

I wrapped my arms around him and bit his bottom lip as he guided us to the floor. We started out in missionary position before I had to take control, we flipped over and I rode him hard. I laid on top of him completely worn out after we had finished with pieces of my hair stuck to my face with sweat. I was still in his arms when I drifted off to sleep.

_Sam was standing outside of a dark, run down house holding a piece of motel stationary in his hand. He approached the house carefully first peering through the front window between the boards before sneaking around back. He skillfully picked the lock on the door, the house is dark when he enters and he didn't see the tripwire attached to the grenade. He hit it causing a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared all that was left was a smoking boot._

"No!" I screamed as I shot up from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need your laptop," I replied running around the room trying to find where I had thrown my clothes.

"What?" he questioned propping himself up by his elbows.

"Laptop, Ash," I repeated with more urgency as I pulled my pants on.

"Hold on, hold on," he sighed walking over to a small closet and pulling it out.

"Turn it on," I told him as I threw a few bean bags around trying to find my bra.

"Back of the door," Ash stated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's booting up now and your bra is on the back of the door."

"Oh," I said as I snatched it off the door and quickly put it on. This all seemed like a good idea a few hours ago and now not so much.

"Ready when you are," Ash said motioning to the laptop.

"Great," I said as I closed my eyes trying to remember what motel was written on the stationary in Sam's hand and started searching the internet for it.

"This wasn't all so you could use my laptop, was it?" Ash questioned as he put his clothes back on.

I didn't answer instead I took a napkin that was lying around and wrote down the name of the motel, the city and the state.

"I've got to go," I said throwing my jacket on and unlocking the door.

"Call me," Ash yelled and I again ignored him. I didn't know what the hell happened but now was not the time to figure it out; I had to get to Sam.

"Where did you disappear to?" Ellen asked with a knowing look on her face as I came back out to a pretty much empty bar.

"I…uhh…" I said tripping over my words as I threw my hair into a ponytail, "Have you seen Dean?"

"Passed out in the front seat of that car of his about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks Ellen," I said running towards the door but stopped and turned around, "You won't…I mean…"

"None of my business," she winked at me.

I ran out to the parking lot and saw Dean right where Ellen said he would be, I swung open the driver's side door and hit him in the leg to wake him up which he only grunted at and tried to roll over.

"Dean!" I yelled finally waking him up.

"What?" he groaned as he sat up.

"I know where Sam is, we need to go now," I said pushing him over so I could slide into the driver's seat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And you know he is in Indiana, how?" Dean asked as I sped down the highway.

"Because that's where the Blue Rose Motel is," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…and you know he is at this motel because…" Dean pressed.

"I dreamt it," I said barely above a whisper.

"You what?" Dean asked as if he didn't hear me.

"I dreamt it," I repeated louder.

"You had a vision…of Sam," Dean stated as if his brain was about to give out from information overload, "I thought all your dreams ended up with him dead."

"They do but if I can change something…anything then I should be able to change the outcome."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt of the vampires and that guy breaking Sam's neck but dad wasn't in my dream, so by dad being there it changed it and we were all fine," I tried to explain.

"So, Sam's in danger," Dean said trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Not if I can help it," I said stepping down on the gas pedal.

We rode in silence for awhile until I had to ask what had been on my mind ever since Dean told us what dad had said.

"Hey De," I started.

"Yeah."

"Dad didn't say anything about me, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"I told you nothing's going to happen to you," he said looking over to me.

"It's just dad knew about Sam's visions or whatever and he said…" I trailed off unable to say it, "I mean I was immune from the demon virus too, what if…"

"Stop it," Dean said cutting me off.

"I'm serious Dean, what if…" I tried again.

"Stop!" Dean yelled, "Dad said I had to kill Sam if I couldn't save him and I'm going to save him!"

"And me?" I asked softly.

"I'll always be here for my pain in the ass little sister," he smirked and I could tell we were getting too emotional for him.

"Even though I'm not some great hunter?" I questioned.

"Le," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, you were just worried about Sam," I said shrugging it off, "But if you ever say that again, I'm going to shoot you."

"Noted," he nodded.

We drove for another couple of hours until I finally pulled into the motel parking lot. I parked the car off to the side and looked around until I saw Sam through one of the motel room windows.

"Oh, thank God he's ok," I sighed in relief and when he moved I saw a girl in his room.

"Oh he's better than ok, Sam you sly dog" Dean smirked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was about to come back with some snarky comment when I noticed a little red dot appear outside of Sam's window.

"Dean," I whispered loudly before getting out of the car and noticing Gordon on roof of the next building.

I ran as fast as I could into the building and up the stairs. I could hear Dean yelling after me as I ran but I didn't have time to stop and explain to him what was going on. Just as I reached for the door that led to the roof I heard shots being fired and started to fear the worst.

"Gordon!" I screamed trying to distract him as I ran onto the roof. I kicked him in the stomach hard enough that he rolled onto his back. I jumped on top of him and started punching him as hard as I could, I was so pissed that I barely heard Dean calling my name as he made his way onto the roof. I went to throw another punch when Gordon caught my arm and threw me off of him and right into a metal air vent that knocked me out cold.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong._

"Hello?" I answered as Gordon held the phone to my ear.

"Leah!"

"Sam, we've been looking for you."

"Yeah look I'm in Indiana, uh Lafayette."

"We know."

"You do?"

"Yeah we just got here, it's a real funky town," I said glancing over to Dean who was tied up in the chair next to me, funky town was our code word Dean had picked for when someone had a gun on us, "You ditched us Sammy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now there's someone after me."

"What? Who?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

"We're staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe Street," I answered reading off the address Gordon was holding out in front of me, "Why don't you meet us here."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said before Gordon hung up the phone.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Bite me," I sneered.

"So Gordon," Dean started, "I know we aren't exactly your favorite people but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"What, you think this is revenge?" Gordon questioned as he pulled weapons of his duffle bag.

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days," Dean replied.

"Which was awesome," I added with a small chuckle, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah I was definitely planning on whooping your ass for that."

"Mmhhmm," Dean smirked.

"But that's not what this is, this isn't personal."

"Looks kind of personal to me," I spoke up looking at my hands and feet tied to the chair, he was smart too and tied each hand to an arm rest so I couldn't pick at the knots.

"I'm not a killer, Leah, I'm a hunter and your brother's fair game," he said as he loaded his rifle.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong with my brother?" Dean asked.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon but between all the jabbering and head spinning the damn thing muttered something about a coming war," Gordon replied as he took a seat and rested his rifle on his lap, "And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out but it was too late. Peeked my interest…and you can really make a demon talk if you have the right tools."

"And what happened to the girl is was possessing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She didn't make it."

"Well, you're a son of bitch," I spat.

Gordon stared at me for a minute before standing up and hitting me across the face.

"Don't touch her!" Dean growled.

"That's my momma you're talking about," Gordon said right in my face before standing back up, "Anyway, this demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hells side, you believe that? I mean they're psychics so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them…our very own Sammy Winchester."

"Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you," Dean chuckled.

"Yeah? Come on, Dean I know about Sam's visions, I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" I laughed, "Yeah and it wasn't lying."

"Hey I'm not some reckless yahoo, ok?"

"You sure about that?" I mumbled.

"I did my homework, made damn sure it was true. Look, you got your Roadhouse connections, I've got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place," he said sitting back down and I shared a look with Dean, "About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer or not.

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No, but he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers and we have to take them all out…and that means Sammy too," he said as he cocked the rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean questioned.

"No, I don't especially since I'm sure Leah found a way to warn him. You really this I'm that stupid? No, Sammy's going to scope out the place, see me covering the front door, so he's going to take the back and when he does he'll hit the tripwire then," he smiled as he took a grenade out of his duffle, "Boom."

"Sam's not going to fall for a freaking tripwire," Dean reasoned and I would have agreed with him if it wasn't for my dream.

"Maybe you're right, that's why I'll have a second one," Gordon smiled grabbing another grenade before walking into the other room to set up the tripwires.

"Dean, we have to get out of here," I whispered as soon as Gordon was in the other room.

"Any master plans?" he asked as he tried to move his arms as if I couldn't tell we were stuck.

"Dean I'm serious, this is my nightmare, Sam hits the tripwire," I whispered but before Dean could answer Gordon walked back into the room.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do but for it's worth, it'll be quick."

"Come on, man," Dean tried as Gordon sat back down, "I know Sam better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than Leah and I put together. I mean the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right…but one day he's going to be a monster."

"How? Huh? How does a guy like Sam become a monster?" I asked getting pissed off the way he was talking about my Sammy.

"Beats me," he shrugged, "but he will."

"No, you don't know that!" I growled.

"I'm surprised at you, Leah, getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this unless you're still pissed at me for revealing your little secret. Daddy's gone…weight of the world on your shoulders…and his little princess just can't take it," he taunted me.

"Leave her alone!" Dean hollered and tried struggling with his ropes.

"Time for your sister and I to chat," Gordon said as he got up and gagged Dean with a handkerchief before pulling his chair over so he could sit right next to me, "Let me ask you a question, let's say you were cruising around in your brother's car and you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy crappy artist but you knew what he was going to turn into someday…you'd take him out no questions, wouldn't you?"

"That's not Sam," I declared.

"Yes it is you just can't see it yet. Leah, it's his destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic he's your brother and you love the guy, this has got to hurt like hell for you but here's the thing, it would have wrecked him but your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here," he said as he gagged me as well, "But you're telling me you're not the hunter he was?"

Gordon moved his chair back to the other side of the room and rested the rifle back on his lap. I tried to think of someway…anyway to get out of this or to warn Sam but I had no idea what to do. That's when we heard the lock on the back door being picked and I nervously locked eyes with Dean.

"You hear him?" Gordon asked, "Here he comes."

I tried screaming through the gag to try and warn him anyway I could when I heard the first grenade go off. I couldn't help but think of the dream I had as the tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Hold on, no need for tears yet, just wait and see."

I tried to listen as hard as I could hoping I could hear Sam walking around when the second grenade went off sending debris into the room we were in.

"Sam!" I screamed through my gag as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, guys," Gordon said as he raised the rifle and walked into the other room.

I cried so hard I started to have a difficult time breathing when I heard Sam yell from the other room.

"Put it down!"

Those three words were heaven to my ears and I could hear Dean grunt in relief. We heard punches coming from the backroom and did everything we could to get out of the ropes but it was no use we were stuck. I heard someone shuffling into the room we were in and I was almost too scared to look when Sam rested his hand on my shoulder before kneeling down to untie me. As soon as he untied one of my hands I pushed him over to Dean as I untied my other hand, my feet and got rid of the gag.

"That son of bitch," Dean growled when he took in the cut on Sam's cheek and blood coming out of his nose. Dean pushed Sam away as he headed for the backroom but Sam grabbed onto his jacket stopping him.

"Dean, no."

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice," Dean remarked.

"Trust me; Gordon's taken care of, come on." Sam said pushing Dean towards the front door and reaching his hand out for me, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I gladly took his hand and let him lead me out of the house. I didn't care how much of a little kid I looked like I needed the reassurance that he was really right in front of me.

We just made it off the front porch and half way down the pathway when Gordon started firing at us with guns in both hands.

"You call this taken care of?!" Dean yelled as he grabbed my other hand and we ran down the driveway until we jumped into a small ditch.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked as both brothers put their arms over me to make sure I was covered.

"Just trust me on this, alright?" Sam said as three cop cars pulled into the clearing and surrounded Gordon.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees!" the cop yelled.

"Put your hands on your head!" another cop yelled and Gordon obliged.

"Anonymous tip," Sam smirked.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam," Dean said patting him on the shoulder.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Gordon Walker was hunting Sam?" Ellen asked on the other line.

"Yeah, he almost killed all three of us because someone over there can't keep their mouth shut!" I yelled into the phone as I leaned against the Impala while both brothers waited inside.

"And you honestly think it was me…or Ash…or Jo? No way!"

"Well, who else knows about Sam? Huh? I mean you must have been talking to somebody!"

"Hey you can say a lot of things about us but we aren't disloyal and we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this."

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

"And this Roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart; they're good trackers each of them with their own pattern and connections. Look, hell I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together. I'm sorry about what happened, Leah but I can't control these people or what they chose to believe," she said before hanging up.

I got back in the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah," I nodded and saw Sam on his phone.

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam…again. Um, call me when you get this just want to make sure you got home ok, alright? Bye."

"Everything, alright?" Dean asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah, I hope so," Sam sighed looking at his phone almost willing it to ring.

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least," I smiled resting my chin on the front seat.

"Yeah, if they pin Scott Carey's murder on him…and if he doesn't bust out," Sam stated.

"Dude, you ever take off like that again," Dean started.

"What? You'll kill me?" Sam joked.

"That is so not funny," I said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Sam said with a small laugh, "Where to next?"

"One word…Amsterdam," Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Sammy, the coffee shops don't even serve coffee," I mentioned as I leaned back against the seat.

"I'm not just going to ditch the job," Sam argued.

"Screw the job," Dean declared, "Screw it, I mean we don't get paid, we don't get thanked, the only thing we get is bad luck."

"Dean, you're a hunter it's what you were meant to do," Sam stated before looking back to me, "You too."

"I don't believe in that destiny crap," I said remembering back to what Gordon had said.

"Me either," Dean agreed.

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny," Sam challenged.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean sighed.

"Guys, I've tried running before. I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this and you can't protect me."

"Watch us," I stated.

"Look, I'm going to keep hunting. I mean whatever is coming I'm taking it head-on so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're going to have to stick around."

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam replied as he always did and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"How about some music," Dean said as he scanned the radio stations until he found one that came through without static and wouldn't you know it but Muse's 'Supermassive Black Hole' was on.

"Ugh," I groaned and covered my ears, "Can't we put something else on?"

"Since when do you care what's on?" Sam asked surprised and he was right I liked all kinds of music and it never really bothered me what was on the radio…until now.

"Please," I almost begged sticking my bottom lip out.

"Ummm…ok," Dean said popping in one of his cassette tapes.

"So, how did you guys know where I was?" Sam asked and Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"I sort of saw it," I replied.

"Wait, you had a vision while you were awake?" Sam questioned.

"No, I dreamt it," I clarified.

"But I thought you said you guys stopped at the Roadhouse and came straight here."

"We did," Dean answered and I could see the wheels start turning in his head.

"I crashed in Ash's room for a few hours," I quickly said hoping that would be the only answer they would need.

"The backroom?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah," I nodded praying they would just drop it.

"There's no bed in the backroom…or even a couch for that matter," Sam continued and I saw the light bulb go off in Dean's head.

"LEAH MARIE!" he hollered.

"You were being an ass and I need someone to talk to," I tried.

"So all you did was talk?" Dean questioned and I could tell he already knew the answer.

"No," I answered very softly.

"What was that?" Dean asked turning the music off.

"We sort of…shagged on the shag carpet," I admitted.

"I don't need to hear this," Sam said covering his ears.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Dean yelled and I could see his knuckles getting white as he held onto the steering wheel.

"It's not his fault!" I argued.

"Well it takes two to tango!" Dean argued back.

"I seduced him!" I yelled and then immediately regretted it.

"Yeah I really don't need to hear this," Sam yelled covering his ears again.

"And I blame you," I said pointing to Dean.

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah if you weren't suck a royal dick then I wouldn't have run off to Ash!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa do not blame me because your hormones are all out of whack!"

"They aren't out of whack!" I protested.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Sam yelled and pulled out his cell phone again, "Thank you."

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?" Dean asked.

"She's engaged, Dean," Sam sighed as he put the phone up to his ear.

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in awhile, huh?" Dean smirked.

"So it's fine if Mr. Limp Bizkit gets ass but the world is going to end when I have sex?" I questioned.

"You slept with Ash!" Dean exclaimed.

"So you have to approve who I sleep with? I don't think so!"

"Well stop sleeping with people I know!"

"Stop having hot friends," I challenged.

"You think Ash is hot?"

"Not really," I admitted.

"There were over thirty people in the bar last night yet you chose Ash."

"What's wrong?" I asked Sam as I saw him put his cell phone away.

"Just a feeling…how far is it to Peoria?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Sure, the world's going to end because Leah has sex with Ash but let's break into Ava's house in the middle of the night for Sam," I mocked as Dean picked the lock on the front door.

"Hello?" Dean called out as we walked into the house.

"Is anybody home?" Sam tried.

"Sam's here for your fiancé," I added.

"Would you knock it off," Sam sighed as we made our way upstairs.

We saw the bedroom door open at the end of the hallway and made our way into the room to find Ava's fiancé face-up on the bed covered in blood.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed out as Dean walked further into the room to check it out.

"I've got sulfur over here," Dean said as he ran his finger over the window sill, "Demon's been here."

"Ava," Sam whispered as he picked up her engagement ring off the floor.


	33. Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**I feel like season two has been full of angst so I tried to really lighten this one up by adding my own stuff to the beginning so it's a little long, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 33- Drunken words are sober thoughts

"How long are we going to stay in Peoria for?" I asked Dean as we drove back from getting dinner and beer.

"Until Sam in ready to leave."

"Great," I sighed.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked as he flipped through the radio stations trying to find something that 'didn't make his ears bleed' as he so nicely put it.

"This town is so boring," I whined like a little kid, "I mean I literally have to find ways to entertain myself."

"Yeah God forbid," Dean teased.

"Come on De, we've been here for a whole month already if we haven't found anything yet then we probably aren't going to," I complained as we pulled into the motel we had been calling home.

"We'll give it a few more days and then we will say something," Dean stated as we got out of the car and walked to our room, "I know he needs to lighten up a little but we can't force him."

"Yeah, ok…thanks Ellen," Sam said before hanging up his cell phone as Dean and I walked in.

"What'd she have to say?" Dean asked as he put our food on the table.

"She's got nothing," Sam sighed sitting in front of his laptop, "Me, I've been checking every database I can think of; federal, state and local and no one has heard anything about Ava...she just disappeared into thin air."

"Sorry, Sammy," I said taking my jacket off and placing it on the back of one of the chairs.

"So…" Sam started with an evil grin on his face and I knew this wasn't going to be good, "Ash got on phone…wants to know why you haven't called him."

"Is that who has been blowing your phone up?" Dean questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," I shrugged taking a beer out of the case we had just bought.

"Ash said he hasn't tried to call you," Sam stated and I looked anywhere but at them.

"So who have you been talking to?" Dean asked curiously.

"No one," I lied as my phone vibrated notifying me to a text message.

"Let's see who 'no one' really is," Dean smirked as he tried to grab for my cell phone but I ran around him only to be stopped by Sam who snatched it out of my hand.

"Let's see," Sam said holding it high enough where even if I jumped I couldn't reach it.

"Samuel, give it back," I growled threatening to kick him in the balls if he didn't hand it over so he threw it over my head to Dean but by the time I tried to get it from him he already opened the text message.

"Oh I did not need to read that," he squirmed and threw my phone at me.

"I warned you," I said as I read the message and sent a reply. Luckily, I had the guy I was talking to listed under a code name.

"What'd it say?" Sam asked feeling out of the loop.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Dean shuddered still trying to get the words out of his head before turning his attention back to me, "That's disgusting."

"It's sexting, Dean, it's not like I'm actually doing it…well, for now," I smirked.

"Sexting?" Sam questioned as if I made up the word.

"Sex through text messages," I explained as another message came to my phone.

"Yup, definitely glad I didn't read that message," Sam said uneasily, "Do we want to know who you're talking to?"

"It's Porter, isn't it?" Dean questioned before I had a chance to answer.

"Dylan?" Sam asked surprised.

"Are we really going to play twenty questions?" I replied purposely not answering their questions, "I mean it's not like you hassle Dean on what bimbos he sleeps with."

"No you do that all by yourself," Dean scoffed.

"I do not!" I argued.

"What about that teacher's assistant in Massachusetts?" Dean challenged.

"What about her?" I asked confused.

"You asked for her ID before you would leave us alone together!"

"She looked like she was twelve!" I protested and I heard Sam stifling a laugh, "You're just upset because you don't know how to text."

"I do to!" Dean argued.

"Replying with the letter 'k' isn't what I mean."

"Alright, alight, alright," Sam said breaking up our little bickering moment, "Ellen did have one thing, a hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"What's that have to do with Ava?" Dean asked the same thing I was thinking.

"It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs; head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? I don't know it might be nothing but I told Ellen we would check it out."

"You did?" I asked sharing a look with Dean.

"Yeah…you seem surprised," Sam commented as I sat cross legged on the bed with my beer in hand.

"Well yeah, I am too," Dean added taking a seat on the other bed, "It's just not the patented Sam Winchester way."

"What way is that?" Sam asked defensively.

"I just figured after Ava there'd be more angst and droopy music and staring out rainy windows and…" I started until I saw Sam giving me a death glare, "Ok, I'll shut up now."

"Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to God knows where. But we've been looking for a month now and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can."

I just stared at him shocked.

"Wow," Dean said leaning back against the wall, "That attitude is just way too healthy for me and I'm officially uncomfortable now, thank you."

"Seriously Sammy, it's just not the Winchester way," I added with a wink.

"Alright, call Ellen and tell her we'll take it," Dean said taking a swig of his beer.

"My phone is almost out of battery, Le, do you mind?" Sam asked motioning to my cell phone that was sitting on the bed next to me.

I rolled my eyes but called the Roadhouse anyways.

"Harvelle's," Ellen answered.

"Hey Ellen, it's Leah," I started until I heard her yelling for Ash, "No, no, no, no, Ellen, I was just calling to say we'd take the job…Ellen?"

"Well if it isn't my little senorita," Ash said on the other line.

"Hi Ash," I said glaring at Sam who was clinking beers with Dean.

"You called cause you miss me, don't you?"

"Actually, I called to tell Ellen we were going to take that job she told Sam about," I started until I heard the music playing in the background, "Is that Supermassive Black Hole?"

"It's my new theme song, gets me all hot and bothered."

"Ok, I've got to go, talk to you later Ash," I said quickly before hanging up the phone and looking angrily over at Sam who laughing uncontrollably.

"That was great," Dean smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"You'll pay for that," I promised as I threw a pillow at both of them.

We packed our things and started the 17 hour drive to Connecticut but with Dean behind the wheel it would probably only take us 15. I dozed on and off in the backseat until we stopped in Pennsylvania to fill up the Impala. Sam walked into the station with me and asked for the bathroom key as I scooped up candy bars, bags of M&M's, lollipops and a couple bottles of soda and nearly threw them on the counter so I wouldn't drop them. The girl behind the counter barely noticed me standing there as she stared out the window clearly checking out Dean's ass as he leaned over the hood of the car to check the oil.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat trying to get her attention but she kept her eyes glued on Dean.

That's when an idea popped in my head and I leaned over the counter to talk to her, "It is heart warming, isn't it? How they are so nervous about getting married."

"What?" she asked looking at me for the first time since I had walked into the gas station.

"Well you know how rude people can be," I replied as I saw Sam making his way up to the counter, "Please be nice."

"Thank you," Sam said placing the key on the counter.

"Congratulations," she smiled at Sam as she finally starting ringing up my items and I saw his brow furrow in confusion.

"It's ok Sammy, you don't have to hide, I told her," I said patting him on the arm and trying not to laugh.

"Your total is 43.87," she said handing the bags over to Sam and I handed her the cash.

"You bought forty dollars worth of candy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged as she handed my change and we turned to leave.

"Your fiancé is very lucky," she called after us motioning to Dean as we walked out the door.

"Why would you say you were married to Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Oh not me," I smiled patting him on the arm.

"Leah, you didn't!" Sam yelled as we got in the car where Dean was sitting waiting for us.

"Didn't what?" Dean asked as I tossed him a few bags of M&Ms.

"Oh nothing, honey," Sam smirked earning a confused look from Dean as I busted out laughing in the backseat.

"You two are weird," Dean mumbled as we pulled back onto the interstate.

Two hours later I had managed to eat everything I had bought and as the sugar rush hit me I just couldn't sit still anymore as my leg practically jumped up and down by itself.

"I'm bored," I whined like a little kid.

"I can see that," Sam commented as I bounced in my seat, "Music?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "but nothing slow."

Dean popped in one of his cassette tapes and I played the drums on the back of their seat to the beat until I got bored of that too.

I started making popping noises trying to entertain myself and I could tell I was frustrating Dean when he let out a loud sigh before turning the music louder. I leaned forward and made the noise again this time right in his ear and I could see Sam trying to hide his amusement.

"Knock it off," Dean yelled and I sat back in my seat laughing.

A few minutes went by and I just couldn't help myself annoying Dean was just too much fun right now so I leaned forward again and flicked the back of his ear.

"Are you serious?" he nearly growled at me in the rearview mirror causing me to smile innocently.

I waited until his eyes shifted back to the road before flicking his ear again.

"I'm going to shoot you!" Dean yelled, "Do you understand me? I'm going to take my gun out and shoot you!"

I should have cared but instead I laughed so hard tears started to form in my eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dude, this is sweet we never get to work jobs like this," Dean said as he parked in front of the Inn.

I had to admit it did kind of look like somewhere you would see on a scary movie. The building looked old but elegant it with vines growing up the side of it, even the weather was just right.

"Like what?" Sam questioned as he grabbed his bag out of the trunk.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents, might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside," Dean answered closing his eyes, "Mmm…Daphne, love her."

"That leaves Velma for Sam," I smirked as I grabbed Dean's bag and chucked it at him before grabbing my own and shutting the trunk.

"Velma, really?" Sam complained.

"Yeah, you can help her find her glasses," Dean laughed as we headed for the entrance.

"Hey, wait a second," Sam said as Dean had his hand on the door handle, "I'm not so sure haunted is the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and we took a few steps down to be closer to Sam.

"You see this pattern here?" he asked pointing to an 'x' that was carved into a large urn that had a red dot at each end and in the middle, "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" Dean questioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen give the boy a prize," I said clapping my hands before adding, "You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah except I don't see any bloodweed," Sam said looking around.

"Don't you think this place is a little too…white meat for hoodoo?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Sam nodded.

"Well we won't find out if we never go inside," I said walking back up the stairs and into the Inn.

"May I help you?" a woman asked walking over to the front desk.

"Hi, I need a room for a couple of nights," I replied as Dean and Sam walked in behind me and was almost ran over by a little eight year old girl.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to the guys.

"No problem," Sam said shrugging it off.

"Well, congratulations you could be some of our final guests," she said as I handed over one of my credit cards.

"Sounds vaguely ominous," I commented as I started to wonder if staying here was the best plan.

"No, I'm sorry; I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Let me guess," she said turning her attention to Sam and Dean who were standing next to each other a few feet behind me, "you guys are here antiquing?"

"How'd you know?" Dean said flashing his Winchester smile.

"Oh, you just look the type," she replied and I saw Dean's smile fade, "So do you need one room with a single and one with a king-sized bed?"

"What?" Sam nearly yelled, "No, uh, no, we're…we're…two queens, we're siblings."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," she said clearly embarrassed.

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean questioned and I had to bite by lip from busting out laughing.

"You know, speaking of antiques you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I have no idea it's been there forever," she said handing me my credit card and our room key.

"Thanks," I said shoving my card back in purse.

She rang a little bell on the counter, "You'll be staying in room 237," she told us as an older man wearing a suit appeared, "Sherwin, could you show these three to their room please?"

"Let me guess, antiquers?" Sherwin asked enthusiastically.

"How did you guess?" I asked in mock surprise.

He took my bag and dragged it up the stairs as we followed him to our room.

"I could give you a hand with that bag," Dean offered.

"I got it," Sherwin smiled.

"Ok," Dean mumbled.

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"Yep, Miss Susan tried to make a go of it but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame," he said offering his arm for me to hold onto.

"Oh yeah?" Sam questioned from behind us as I held on to Sherwin's arm.

"It may not look it anymore but this place was a palace. Two different vice presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here, going to miss it," he said taking the key from my hand and unlocking our door, "here's your room."

"Thank you," I said giving him a small curtsey.

"You're quite welcome," he said with a nod before turning to leave.

"Flirting with old men, is that your new thing?" Dean teased as I closed the door.

"Oh, he was cute," I said rolling my eyes and walking to the bed furthest from the door when I noticed an old wedding dress nailed to the wall, "What the fuck?"

"What?" Sam questioned as he turned his laptop on.

"Well no wonder no one wants to stay here," I replied tossing my bag on the bed Dean had claimed.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at my bag like it was somehow contaminated.

"I'm not sleeping under that," I said dramatically pointing to the dress on the wall.

"But you and Sam always take the bed furthest from the door."

"Not tonight, I'm not," I exclaimed.

"Well I'm not changing beds," Dean argued.

"Then I guess we are sharing," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Of course we are," he mumbled clearly annoyed.

"Are you guys ready to start talking about the case?" Sam asked impatiently.

"All ears, sasquatch," I answered as I went to sit on the bed and completely sunk in.

"Alright, victim number one Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff to Goodwill."

"Well, there's a connection, they're both tied up in shutting the place down," Dean said as he sat down next to me causing me to fall into him because the mattress was so old.

"This is going to be a great night," I grumbled trying to push myself off of him.

"So maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back," Sam continued as if he couldn't see Dean and I struggling to sit on the same bed together.

"Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" Dean questioned finally giving up sitting on the bed as he went and leaned against the wall.

"No way, I mean she is the one selling," I said shaking my head.

"So what then, Sherwin?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"I don't know," Sam replied agreeing that Sherwin was a long shot.

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Dean asked confused and Sam gave me a look.

"I didn't say anything!" I promised, "But Dean…well, you are kind of butch, they probably think you're overcompensating."

"Right," he nodded sarcastically.

We waited until night time to take a look around the place and hopefully get something to go off of because the information we did have got us no where.

"Hey look at that," Sam said picking up an old vase in the hallway, "more hoodoo."

I quickly peaked in the vase to see the same symbol that we say outside as Dean made his way over and knocked on a door marked private. Susan, the woman who checked us in, opened the door.

"Hi there," Dean smiled.

"Hi, everything ok with your room?" she asked as Sam and I joined the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah everything great," Sam answered as I looked in the room to see a bunch of creepy porcelain dolls displayed on one of the walls and various spots throughout the room.

"Well I was just in the middle of packing so…"

"Hey, are those antique dolls? Because this one," I said pointing to Sam, "this one here, he's got a major doll collection at home, don't you?"

If looks could kill I would be dead, buried, brought back to life and killed again.

"Big time," Sam said trying to sound convincing.

"Do you think he could…or we could come in and take a look?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered hesitantly and I realized I could have some more fun with this.

"Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not going to tell you this but he's always dressing them up in these little tiny outfits and you'd make his day," I said before looking over to Sam, "She would, huh?"

"It's true," Sam said with a forced smile while Dean stood there smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Ok, come on in," she said moving to the side so we could walk in.

"Alright!" I said clapping Sam on the shoulder earning another death glare.

"Wow, this is a lot of dolls," Dean commented, "I mean they're nice, you know not super creepy at all."

He did have a point it seemed no matter where I stood they were always watching me. I knew we had to find out information but I suddenly couldn't wait to get out of this room.

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy but they've been in the family forever, a lot of sentimental value."

"What is this…the hotel?" Sam asked motioning to what looked like a large doll house sitting on the floor in the playroom.

"Yeah, that's right exact replica, custom built."

I saw Sam walk around the back of it and pick up one of the figurines.

"Sammy now's not the time to play," I said trying to sound parental and Dean had to cover his laugh with a cough.

"His head got twisted around," he stated holding it up us to see, "What happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably," she shrugged as the little girl from earlier ran in the room.

"Mommy, Maggie's being mean!"

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, ok?"

"Hey Tyler, I see you broke your doll, you want me to fix it?" Sam offered.

"I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Oh, well maybe Maggie did it," Sam tried.

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke them."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad," Susan said reassuring her.

"Grandma?" Dean questioned.

"Grandma Rose, these were all her toys."

"Oh really," I said looking around at the creepy dolls again and surpassing a shiver as they continued to watch me, "Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room."

"You know I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll…" Sam started until he was harshly cut off by Susan.

"No! I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

"We understand, thank you for letting us look around," I said before we exited the room.

As soon as she shut the door Sam hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" I said rubbing where he hit me.

"I play dress up with dolls?!" he exclaimed, "What happened to you annoying the hell out of Dean today?"

"Well now I have to share a bed with him tonight," I replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"See Sam, smart girl," Dean said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah freaking brilliant," Sam muttered as we started walking back to our room.

"So what do you think? Dolls…hoodoo…mysterious shut-in grandma?" Dean questioned.

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo like curses and binding spells," I answered.

"Yeah maybe we've found our witch doctor," Sam said joining our conversation.

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up on granny, you two go check on line, check old obits, freak accidents that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before," Dean said standing at the top of the stairs.

"Right," Sam agreed and I nodded as we started walking back to our room.

"Oh hey Sam," Dean called out stopping us, "Don't go surfing porn, that's not that kind of whacking I mean."

"Ew," I complained covering my ears.

Sam and I did our research like we were supposed to but didn't really find anything. Sam would have been content sitting and reading a book but I was bored again, that was until I noticed the couple bottles of liquor in the room. I poured us each a glass of Whiskey, then another and another until the bottle was empty and I had a permanent grin plastered on my face. I was going to stop once the Whiskey was gone but Sam apparently thought it would be a good idea to keep going and grabbed the bottle of Jagermeister. We saw flashing lights coming from outside and Sam went to the window to see what was going on.

"It's a disco," I exclaimed jumping up from my spot on the bed, singing and dancing 'Staying Alive', from Saturday Night Fever.

"Would you stop someone just died," Sam informed me as he grabbed the bottle and took another long swig before passing it to me and plopping himself down in a chair.

"Well excuse me, grouchy pants," I mocked as I took a sip before lying back down on the bed and propping myself up with my elbows resting my chin in my hands.

"There's been another one, some guy just hung himself in his room," Dean announced as he barreled through the door.

"Yeah, I saw," Sam said slightly slurring his words but Dean didn't seem to pick up on it.

"We've got to figure this out and fast. What'd you find out about granny?"

"You're bossy," I stated looking up at Dean as I swung my feet back and forth behind me.

"What?" he questioned turning around to look at Sam and me.

"You're bossy," I repeated.

"And you're short," Sam added before laughing from his chair next to me.

"Are you guys drunk?"

"Yeah, so?" Sam answered before adding, "Stupid."

"I'm not drunk," I argued.

"No, you're drunk you danced," Sam said slouching down in his chair.

"Danced?" Dean questioned.

"Disco," I smiled before standing on the bed, "Wanna see?"

"Sit. Down." Dean instructed putting emphasis on each word and I swore if I closed my eyes it could have been my dad's voice.

I sat back down and hit Sam in the arm, "You got me in trouble, asswipe."

"Guys, what are you thinking? We're working a case," Dean started.

"You said he needed to light up," I tried.

"So you didn't think it might be a good idea to stay sober incase something happened?" Dean questioned but instead of answering I sat there and pouted. I mean full on scowl on my face with my arms crossed pouted.

"That guy who hung himself, I could save him," Sam answered with unshed tears.

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned, "You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

"That's an excuse, Dean! I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too," Sam continued.

Dean walked over to stand in front of Sam, "Yeah, well, you can't save everyone, even you said that."

Sam slammed his fist down on the table and I jumped, "No, Dean, you don't understand the more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?" Dean asked.

"My destiny, Dean!" Sam exclaimed leaning forward in the chair.

"Good job getting him drunk," Dean said looking over to me before trying to help Sam stand up, "Alright, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch."

"I need you to watch out for me," Sam said as Dean hauled him to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah I always do," Dean grunted as he tried to keep Sam from falling over.

"No!" Sam yelled stepping back from him, "No, no, no, you have to _watch out_ for me, alright? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me."

"Don't say that!" I nearly screamed as I stumbled my way off the bed and over to where they were.

"Dean, dad told you to do it you have to," Sam said lightly shoving him to try and prove his point.

"Yeah, well dad's an ass," Dean replied, "He never should have said anything, I mean, you don't do that, you don't…you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids!"

"No, he was right to say it! Who knows what I might become. Even now, everyone around me dies!" Sam yelled only inches from Dean's face.

"Hey!" I said poking Sam in the arm, "Do I look dead to you? Do I? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not dying and neither is Leah," Dean said as he grabbed onto my elbow so I wouldn't fall over, "and neither are you."

He sat me down in the chair next to the bed before pushing Sam onto his bed trying to get him to lie down.

"No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it…promise."

"Don't ask that of me."

"Dean, please. You have to promise me," Sam pleaded refusing to lie down until he heard what he wanted.

Dean stared at him for minute, "I promise."

"Thanks," Sam said with more tears forming in his eyes as he reached up and grabbed Dean's face, "Thank you."

"Alright, come on," Dean said shoving him back on the bed so he could pass out and sleep it off.

Once he knew Sam wouldn't move he came and stood in front of me.

"Come on, boozy, your turn," he sighed as he held his hands out to help me stand.

"How could you do that?" I asked looking at him with disgust as I tried to stand but swayed on me feet.

"He just needs sleep and so do you," Dean said picking me up and placing me on the bed.

"But you said you would kill him, you just promised that you were going to kill my Sammy," I rambled as tears started to form in my own eyes and I tried to beat him with a pillow, "What's next…are you going to kill me too?"

"Of course not," Dean sighed rubbing his hand over his face before snatching the pillow away from me, "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to," I said crossing my arms defiantly.

"Leah, please," he almost begged.

"No, I need to protect Sammy," I said trying to get out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and ended up doing a nose dive onto the floor, "Ow."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Dean said as he picked me up once again and tried to get me to go to bed.

"Stay away from me," I said curling up under the covers and as soon as my head hit the pillow I started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, angel," I heard Dean whisper leaning over kissing me on the head before I gave into the alcohol and passed out.

**SUPERNATURAL- General Point of View**

Dean made sure both siblings were completely asleep before going down to the bar where Sherwin was behind the counter.

"Find any good antiques?" Sherwin asked as Dean got closer and took a seat at the bar.

"Um, no. No, I got distracted."

"Have a drink," Sherwin smiled as he grabbed an old bottle of liquor.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said as he started to pour the drink, "So poor guy, huh? Killing himself?"

"That kind of thing seems to be going on lately," Sherwin said as he took a sop of his own drink.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about the other one. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something," Dean commented hoping for some information.

"Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those room they've checking into."

"You know a lot about the place, don't you?" Dean said with a small laugh.

"Down to the last nail."

"I'd love to hear some stories."

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man," Sherwin said happy that he had someone to talk to, "come on."

Sherwin lead Dean up the staircase and showed him old framed photographs on the wall.

"This is little miss Susan and her mother, Rose," Sherwin said pointing to one picture, "Happier days."

"They're not happy now?" Dean questioned.

"Well, would you be leaving the only home you ever knew?"

"I don't know, I never really knew one," Dean admitted.

"Well this is Rose's home, been in the family over a century, used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard and they tear this place down."

"Yeah, that's too bad," Dean said as they walked back down the stairs, "I hear Rose isn't feeling well either."

"No, she isn't," Sherwin replied shaking his head.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not my business to say," Sherwin stated in a way to let Dean know he crossed the line.

"Oh," Dean said pointing to another picture, "Who's this?"

Sherwin picked up the frame to give Dean a closer look, "That's Rose when she was a little girl."

"Who's that with her?" Dean asked pointing to a young black woman who was wearing a quincunx necklace.

"That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother."

**SUPERNATURAL-Leah's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of Sam getting sick in the bathroom and the sound alone made my stomach turn.

"De," I whined pulling the covers over my head to block out any light but when he didn't answer I reluctantly pulled the covers off of me and looked around the room.

"You're up?" I heard Sam ask from the bathroom.

"I don't know," I grimaced as my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Great idea drinking last night," Sam scoffed as I got out of bed and shuffled my way over to him.

"Dude, you're the one who pulled out the Jager," I said as I leaned against the bathroom door for support.

"Nice shiner," Sam said motioning to my left eye.

"What?" I asked and moved so I could look at myself in the mirror, "How the hell?"

"I have no idea," Sam said shaking his head.

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know," Sam moaned before getting sick again.

"Oh God," I muttered putting one hand over my mouth as I grabbed the trash can with the other but luckily I was able to talk myself out of getting sick, I slumped to the floor next to Sam and rested my head against the cool sink and that's when Dean walked in.

"How you guys feeling?" Dean asked laughing as he saw both of us crumpled on the bathroom floor, "I guess mixing whisky and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?"

"I just said that," I groaned holding onto my stomach.

"I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I can still taste the tequila," Sam moaned bracing himself on the toilet.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a…it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray," Dean smirked.

"Oh, I hate you," Sam said as he started to dry heave.

"Dean, we're not in Weird Science," I said with my hand out so he could help me stand.

He grabbed it and pulled me to my feet making sure I wasn't going to fall over before letting go.

"Sammy, I hate you," I grumbled as I fished through my purse for aspirin and antacids.

"I didn't pour it down your throat," Sam argued.

"Hey De, know anything about this?" I said pointing to my eye.

"You thought it would be fun to take a nose dive off the bed," he explained. I remembered everything that was said, unfortunately but I still couldn't remember falling out of bed.

"Hey it turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace," Dean informed us as he handed me a glass of water.

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" I asked to make sure I was following.

"Yes I do," Dean nodded as he looked at Sam who was still sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Alright," Sam said painfully pulling himself to his feet, "I think it's time we talked to Rose then."

Dean made a face as Sam got closer to him, "Oh, you need to brush your teeth first."

Sam and I both brushed our teeth and got into clean clothes before we walked down the hallway to Susan's room.

"Hello?...Susan?" Sam asked as he knocked on the door.

"Can you knock quieter," I complained. My aspirin hadn't kicked in and I hadn't had any coffee yet, I was not a happy person.

"All clear?" Sam asked as Dean gave the hallway a quick sweep.

"Mmhhmm."

Sam knelt down, picked the lock on the door and we walked into the room with all the dolls again.

"Dude, I swear they are watching me," I whispered uneasily as I took a step closer to Dean and held onto his arm.

I saw Dean roll his eyes as we made our way further into the room and through another door leading to a dimly lit staircase. I pushed Dean to go first and we crept upstairs and to the end of another hallway where there was a small room whose door was ajar. Dean put his hand on the door to open it all the way and we walked in to see a woman in a wheelchair facing the window with her back to us.

"Mrs. Thompson…Mrs. Thompson?" Sam called out so we wouldn't scare her but she didn't answer, "Rose?"

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you," I tried but she just trembled in her chair.

"Guys," Sam said pulling us to the side, "This woman's had a stroke."

"Yeah but hoodoo is hands on. I mean you've got to mix herbs, chant, and build an altar," Dean rambled.

"Yeah, so it can't be Rose, heck maybe it's not even hoodoo," Sam whispered.

"Who knows she could be faking," Dean commented.

"Yeah, what do you want to do, poke her with a stick?" I scoffed and Dean nodded, "Dean! You're not going to poke her with a stick!"

"What the hell!?" Susan yelled as she entered the room, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose…" Sam started as the same time Dean answered.

"Well, the door was open…"

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits," Susan exclaimed going over to comfort her mother, "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We need to go back and figure out what's going on," Sam said as we sat at the end of the road in the Impala.

"And if she calls the cops on us?" Dean questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I replied and he must have agreed because he turned the car around and we headed back to the Inn.

We pulled up and saw the swing set on the playground moving on its own along with the teeter-totter and merry-go-round. We got out of the car just in time to hear Susan's car engine rev before starting to drive towards her. Sam ran ahead and tackled her out of the way just in time as the car collided with the swing set.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I think so," she answered with fear evident in her voice.

"Come on, come on let's get inside, let's go," Dean instructed as he helped Susan up and I helped Sam.

We got back inside and Dean guided Susan to a table at the bar.

"Whiskey," she said as she sat down.

"I know the feeling," I smirked as Sam walked over to grab her a drink.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" Dean questioned.

"Of course."

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse but that out there? That was definitely a spirit," Dean answered.

"Here," Sam said placing a glass of whiskey in front of her.

"You're insane," Susan said looking at us with wide eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

"We've heard that before, although I have to say I'm not really fond of hearing it," I said.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan we don't exactly have time to easy you into this but we need to know when your mother had the stroke," Sam said as gently as he could.

"What does that have to do with any…"

"Just answer the question," I cut her off wanting this to be all over with so I could finish sleeping off my hangover.

"Uh…about a month ago."

"Right before the killings began," Sam realized and then turned to Dean and me, "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo but not to hurt anyone to protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit," I added.

"Right," Sam nodded, "until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore."

"I don't believe this," Susan said close to tears.

"Listen sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, ok?" Dean said impatiently.

"Well, I mean technically it did but…but the spirit can," I started until I noticed I was getting looks from both brothers, "Forget it."

"Look, believe what you want but the fact is you and your family are in danger, alright?" Sam said, "So you need to clear everybody out of here; your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um…I only have one daughter."

"One?" Dean asked confused.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie?" I questioned just as lost as Dean.

"Maggie's imaginary," Susan said and it was like the three of us all made the connection at the same time.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked.

Instead of answering Susan ran up the stairs and we followed, we ran into the playroom to see the creepy porcelain dolls broken and scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my God," Susan exclaimed and started running around the room, "Tyler! Tyler! She's not here!"

"Susan, tell us everything you know about Maggie," I said to her holding on to her arms trying to get her to focus.

"Uh…not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since mom got sick."

"Ok, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Sam asked.

"Uh…no."

"Think, think, I mean somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean tried.

"Oh my God, my mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret, she barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" I questioned.

"She drowned in the pool."

"Come on," Dean said as we all ran out the door, down the stairs, and outside to the pool house.

We tried to open the door but it was locked. The boys started doing everything they could to try and get the door open as Susan and I helplessly watched Tyler standing on a ledge overlooking the pool. I watched in horror as she screamed and fell in.

"She can't swim! She can't swim!" Susan screamed.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked.

"Around back," Susan answered through her tears.

"Alright, let's go," Dean said grabbing her arm and taking her with him.

Sam picked up a potted plant and tried to break the door but it just wouldn't budge.

"Sam, move," I yelled as I pulled my gun out of the small of my back and shot around the handle.

When it finally gave way Sam and I ran into the room and jumped over the ledge without a second thought. It hurt as I hit the plastic covering but all I could think about was getting to Tyler. Sam got to her first and lifted the unconscious little girl in his arms. I swam over to them and helped support her head as we made our way to the side of the pool. Sam gently laid her down as Dean and Susan came running down the back steps. I checked for a pulse and I sighed in relief when I found it. I carefully opened her mouth and gave her two big breaths, I waited for a second and nothing happened, I was just about to do it again when she started coughing up the water she swallowed.

"Thank God!" Susan said with tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Tyler into her.

"Mommy!" Tyler cried.

"Yeah, baby I'm here," she said trying to comfort her.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked.

She looked around for a minute before shaking her head, "No, she's gone."

Dean reached down and pulled me out of the pool before turning and doing the same thing for Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't get it did Maggie just stop?" Dean questioned as waited in the playroom for Susan and Tyler to get Rose.

"Seems like it," Sam shrugged.

"Even smashed, these things are creepy," I shivered looking at the dolls around the room.

"Looks like I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," Dean smirked as I grabbed onto his arm again.

"Dude, I hate Christmas," I stated even though they both already knew that, "I don't get it though, where the hell did Maggie go?"

A second later we heard a blood curdling scream from up in Rose's room and we took of running. We ran into her room to find her slumped over, dead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Paramedics said it was another stroke. Do you think…Margaret could have something to do with it?" Susan asked as the coroner loaded Rose into the back of his van.

"We don't know," Dean answered.

"But it's possible," Sam added, "Susan, we're sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you've given me everything," she smiled as she put her arms around Tyler, "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" I questioned.

"I'm sure, I'd see her."

"I guess whatever's going on must be over," Dean commented as we walked them to their taxi.

"You two take care of yourselves, alright?" Sam sad holding the door open for them.

Tyler got right in but Susan turned and engulfed Sam in a hug, "Thank you."

Sam waited until she was in the car comfortably before closing the door behind her and they pulled away.

"Think you could have hooked up with some M.I.L.F. action there, Sammy," Dean smirked as we walked over to the Impala.

"Seriously, I think she liked you," I added.

"Yeah, that's just what she needs," Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl, not a bad day," Dean said as he opened his door, "Of course I could have saved them myself but I didn't want you to feel useless."

"Alright, I appreciate it."

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah it does but it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean."

"We talked about a lot of things last night," Dean said clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"You know what I mean," Sam sighed.

"You were wasted," Dean tried to reason.

"But you weren't and you promised," Sam stated.

Dean glanced at me in the rearview mirror to see my reaction but all I could give him was a half smile as I tried to forget about the all too real possibility that Sam thought we might have to kill him.


	34. Killing the Mandroid

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**Big thanks to ispiltthemilk who encouraged me to add more sibling stuff into my story, you all really seemed to like it so I will keep adding it in. There's not as much in this one but I tried to add some in without going too far off the story line.**

Chapter 34- Killing the Mandriod

"You know I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea to take a little shore leave," I said as I put some powder around my eye trying to cover the bruise I still had from when Sam and I got drunk and I apparently thought it would be fun to do a nose dive out of the bed.

"Actually, I think I found a case," Sam said from behind his laptop.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned as he sat on one of the beds with a beer before pointing to my face, "You missed a spot."

I carefully checked my eye in the mirror again and glared at him once I realized he was just being a pain in the ass.

"Yeah this woman robbed the jewelry store she worked at then went home and committed suicide," Sam replied looking over an article he had pulled up.

"Maybe she just really hated her job," I suggested. I knew it was uncharacteristic of me but a big part of me wanted to stay away from hunting for awhile, at least until we figured out what we had to save Sam from and if I was associated to it in anyway.

"It's only twenty minutes from here, I don't see any reason why we can't check it out," he continued ignoring me. I knew he heard me, he had to of I was sitting less than five feet away from him.

"Man, work, work, work no time to drink," Dean said shaking his head, "You know cause I don't drink when we are working a job."

"Dude, it happened one time, let it go," I sighed not in the mood to get in this argument, yet again. It seemed it was the only thing Dean could talk about recently was how bad I had screwed up but of course he would never say a word to Sam.

"You got him wasted, Leah!" Dean yelled getting up from the bed wasting no time.

"For the millionth time, he's twenty three years old; I didn't pour it down his throat!" I yelled back taking a step closer to him, if he wanted to fight it out then so be it, I was done trying to reason with him, I didn't do anything wrong.

"No, you just didn't stop him," Dean argued.

"Guys, come on," Sam sighed leaning back in his chair resting his hands behind his head clearly getting tired of hearing us bicker.

"I'm sorry Dean next time I'll drink all the alcohol in the room before Sam gets a chance to get his hands on it," I said sarcastically although it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"You pull another stunt like that and I'm dropping your ass at Bobby's," he threatened like it was supposed to scare me.

"I'm twenty two years old, you" I said as I pushed him back a little, "can't tell me what to do."

"Wanna bet?" he asked getting in my face again.

"Guys, knock it off," Sam tried again this time with a little more force as he saw me clenching and unclenching my fists in anger.

"Shut up," Dean and I yelled at him without taking our eyes off of one another.

"You can stand here and yell at me all you want but the person you should really be pissed at is yourself," I stated as I started to walk towards the bathroom door but he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, that's enough," Sam said getting up from his spot and removing Dean's hand from my arm.

"No, I think she has something to say," Dean insisted.

"Forget it," I said trying to walk away again.

"Yeah go ahead and call Dylan or Ash or is it someone else this week," Dean continued, "Sorry, guess I can't keep your booty calls straight."

I couldn't take it anymore the little control I had on my temper went completely out the window after he said that and I turned pushing Sam out of the way before charged him knocking him flat on his back. I went to take a swing but he flipped me on my back and pinned my arms down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"You promised to kill him Dean!" I screamed and I could see the guilty look that washed over Sam's face.

"I told you I'm not going to!" Dean exclaimed.

"Get off of her," Sam said trying to pull Dean by his shoulders with no success.

"So what you are just going to break a promise?" I asked the question that had been replaying in my head for the past couple days.

"This one time yes," he answered looking directly into my eyes.

"Can't wait to see what other ones you break," I said as I tried to get up but he kept me pinned to the floor.

"For the last time I'm not going to kill anyone," Dean said in a final tone before getting up and shrugging Sam off of him.

Sam came over and helped me off the floor as I threw daggers with my eyes at Dean.

"So this case…" Dean started as if the past five minutes never happened.

"I was thinking we would go as FBI," Sam said walking over to his bag and pulling out his suit.

"Fine," Dean nodded as he went to shower.

I was fuming and this case was the last thing I wanted to do but no one seemed to care.

"Come on freckles you get to play dress up," Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Awesome," I scoffed as I pulled the iron out of the small closet and turned it on.

"You know I don't know who is angrier," Sam started as he handed me his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I positioned his shirt on the ironing board.

"You being mad at Dean for promising or Dean at himself for actually saying it," he said as he went back to his bag and pulled out his dress shoes, "You both just need to let it go."

"Yeah Sam, I'll just let it go," I said rolling my eyes, "He never should have promised."

"I made him," he stated making me want to throw the hot iron at his head. You don't make Dean do anything he doesn't want to, unless it's getting on a haunted flight that was destined to crash but that was different.

"No, he was just stupid enough to believe you wouldn't remember," I said as I flipped Sam's shirt over but what I didn't hear was Dean walking out of the bathroom.

"So now I'm stupid?" he asked walking over to his bag with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You are for thinking I would want to see you in a towel," I replied as I tried to shield my eyes.

"I thought you liked naked men," Dean said with a smirk to let me know our little argument was over. If I had known that tackling him to the floor was all it was going to take for us to stop being at each other's throats I would have done it two days ago.

"Whatever," I answered with a small smile as I handed Sam his shirt.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And he says I'm easy," I whispered to Sam as we watched Dean talking to one of the female employees of the jewelry store who if you asked me should have been wearing more clothes if she was trying to look professional.

"He's just trying to get information for the case," Sam whispered back as was waited to talk to the manager.

"Twenty bucks says he leaves with her number," I said with my hand out.

"Deal," he said shaking my hand as the manager finally made his way over to us and I was relived that it was a man and not just another bimbo in a push-up.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting this is just so unreal," he said as he re-buttoned his suit jacket, "Helena was our head buyer. She was family, you know? She said it herself every year at the Christmas party; she said we were the only family she had."

"So there were never any signs that she would do something like this?" Sam asked as I looked in the case at a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"No, still can't believe it even now. That night Helena came back to the store after closing, cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edgar, our night watchman, he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do; he'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took the gun?" Sam asked as my eyes shifted to an elegant marquise diamond that was next to it. It was weird I thought to myself that this employee apparently cleaned out the entire store and they so quickly restocked.

"She shot him in the face…I heard him die over the phone," the manager replied uneasily.

"Any idea what her motive could have been?" Sam asked this time slightly nudging my shoulder for not paying attention.

"What motive? It makes no sense why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it and then go home and kill herself?"

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself then?" I questioned reluctantly pulling my eyes away from all the pretty rings.

"No, the police took all the tapes first thing."

"Yeah, of course they did," Dean said appearing behind us waving a small blue post-it note at Sam.

"Thanks for your time," I smiled shaking the manager's hand before we left the store and walked back to the Impala.

Dean whistled loosening his tie a little, "That Frannie was a true patriot."

"That will be twenty bucks," I smiled with my hand out to Sam.

"I forgot my wallet in the motel room," Sam said as he got in the front seat.

"Oh come on that's not fair," I protested knowing full well he never went anywhere without it, "You shook on it!"

"On what?" Dean questioned as he put the keys in the ignition.

"You being a man whore," I answered plainly.

"What?" Dean asked turning in his seat to look between Sam and myself.

"Nothing," Sam grumbled basically throwing the twenty dollar bill in my face.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I smiled as I folded up the bill and tucked it securely in my bra.

"Must you do that," Dean griped.

"I don't have my purse, I just shoved my ID in my pocket," I shrugged not understanding why it was such a big deal it wasn't like I was undressing in the backseat. I only did that when once when Dean was passed out in the motel room and Sam was off at college not that I would ever tell either of them about it but I couldn't pass it up the guy was a yoga instructor.

"You know it would have been nice if you actually tried to help in there instead of staring at all the jewelry," Sam commented as Dean drove off to our next stop.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend Sammy," I replied as I looked at my bare fingers.

"You want to get married?" Sam asked shocked.

"No, I said I wanted the diamond I didn't say I wanted the husband to go along with it."

"You know that could come in handy, it sure hurts like hell when that ring hits your face," Dean commented.

"You would know, De, you would know," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Talk to me about this bank," Dean said completely changing the subject.

"Uh, Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago," I answered leaning back in the seat and trying to get comfortable in my skirt. I knew I should have gone with a pant suit but for whatever reason at the time I thought a skirt would have been better, boy was I wrong.

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide," Sam answered as we pulled onto a side street.

"Number five, that's it," I said pointing out the house we were going to.

"Freaking cops," Dean grumbled as he turned the car off.

"They're just doing their job, Dean," Sam stated getting out of the car.

"No, they're doing our job only they don't know it so they suck at it," I said as we started walking up the front path completely agreeing with Dean.

"And this guy, Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?" Dean asked as he re-tightened his tie.

"Yeah he was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place," Sam answered.

"Oh my God," I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as he started to knock on the door, "Mr. Resnick...Ronald Resnick?"

Our answer was a blinding flood light being turned on right in our faces and I have to admit it felt like we were being put on trial like 'where were you the night of the 13th'.

"Son of a bitch," Dean complained and I moved so that his shoulder was blocking the light from my eyes.

"I feel like I'm on fucking Cops," I mumbled as a man with shoulder length curly hair came to the door.

"F.B.I., Mr. Resnick," Sam informed him.

"Let me see the badge," he demanded.

We all pulled out our fake ID's and slammed them against the glass door not amused that we were still being blinded. He inspected each of them carefully but I doubt he even knew what he was looking for.

"I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yeah listen, Ronald," I said stepping out from behind Dean and squinting so I could see him, "there's just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on."

"You read it?" he asked surprised.

"Sure did," I smiled as I lied through my teeth.

"Come to listen to what I have to say?"

"Well, that's why my partners and I are here," I smiled again.

"Well, come on in," he said excitedly as he opened the door.

"He looks like Hurley," I whispered to Sam as Ronald led us into his house.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Hugo that guy from Lost," I replied and Sam just shrugged his shoulders, "Ugh, this is why I watch TV with Dean."

We followed Ronald into his living room that was covered in newspaper articles about conspiracy theories and alien paraphernalia.

"We've hit the mother load," Dean whispered into my ear and I covered my laugh with a cough as I saw a poster on the wall of a security camera with the saying 'They are watching you'.

"None of the cops ever called me back not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, ok? That I guarantee. See, me and Juan were friends he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

"So you let him into the bank that night…after hours," Sam asked as Dean and we were still looking around the room at all the posters.

"The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean it had his face but it wasn't his face. Uh, every detail was perfect but too perfect, you know," Ronald rambled and I couldn't help but think he was a little too excited about all of this, "like if a doll maker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?" Sam questioned in disbelief as Ronald handed him a folder.

"Look this wasn't the only time this happened, ok?" he started again as I looked over Sam's shoulder to see articles about the jewelry store we had just come from, "There was this jewelry store too and the cops and you guys you just won't see it! Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"What's that Mr. Resnick?" Sam asked sounding bored.

Ronald turned around and picked up a copy of 'Fortean Times' magazine that had the headline, 'Birth of the Cybermen'. He tapped on the front cover before answering, "Chinese have been working on them for years and the Russians before that…part man, part machine like the Terminator but the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

"Like the one from T2," I said speaking up and I swore I could see Sam roll his eyes. I could just hear the conversation he was going to want to have later about me watching too many movies and too much television.

"Exactly!" Ronald exclaimed clearly happy that I knew what he was talking about, "See, so not just a robot more of a…uh…a mandroid."

"A mandroid," Sam said flatly.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean questioned.

He put up a finger telling us to wait a minute as he turned on his television and VCR.

"See, I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried," he said as we took a seat on the couch and Dean and I shared an impressed look, "Now watch, watch, watch him! See, look! There it is!" Ronald said pausing the tape and you could see a light-flare in the man's eyes, "You see he's got the laser eyes!"

_You've got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself. A shapeshifter was not what I had been expecting.

"Cops said it was some kind of reflected light some kind of 'camera flare'. That ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, doesn't matter! The mandroid is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down I'll do it myself. You see, this thing it…it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sort of like morphs into that person. Cases the job for awhile until it knows the take is fat and then finds its opening. Now these robberies, they're…they're grouped together," he rambled stopping to take a minute to point out places on the map that the shifter had hit, "So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground maybe. I don't know maybe that's where it recharges it…uh…man…mandroid batteries."

I have to say for some random guy he did pretty good work, completely insane and definitely needed like a pet to talk to or maybe even a blowup doll but he did good work.

Sam stood up from the couch and we followed suit.

"Ok, I want you to listen very carefully because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this," Sam started very seriously, "There's no such thing as mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people nothing else, you understand?"

"I, I Agent K," I muttered waiting for Sam to pull out a neuralyzer and erase Ronald's memory telling him it was all a dream and he had never met us before.

"The laser eyes," Ronald said sounding as if Sam was the bully on the playground that just stole his lunch money.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick," Sam said keeping his face completely emotionless, "Look I know you don't want to believe this but your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it."

"Get out of my house! Now!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got back to the motel room and I nearly ran Sam over so I could get to the bathroom first to change out of my uncomfortable clothes. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a Metallica t-shirt that said 'Kill them all' on it. When I walked out I was relieved that they had finished changing as well because let me tell you when you are eight years old and walk out of the bathroom to see your brother's ass as he bent over to pull up his boxers, fifteen years later and I'm still scared of what I'm going to see walking out of the bathroom.

"Man, that has got to be the kicker straight up," Dean said to Sam as I started taking my hair out of the bun it had been in, "I mean you tell the that poor son of a bitch that…what did you say? 'Remand the tapes that he copied'?"

"Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation," I added mockingly.

"What are you pissed at me or something?" Sam asked as he put the tape in the VCR we borrowed from the front desk so we could watch it again.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are," Dean stated as he sat at the table with a map of the area.

"I mean come on Sam we could have at least thrown the guy a bone, he did some pretty good legwork," I said as pulled even more bobby pins out of my hair.

"Looks like you're part machine," Dean teased as he saw the small pile of bobby pins continue to grow.

"Good leg work?" Sam questioned turning around to face Dean and me at the table, "He thought it was a freaking mandroid!"

"Ok except for the mandroid part but I liked him, he's not that different from you or me, people think we are crazy all the time and he's spunky just like Hurley," I said finally pulling the last bobby pin out and running my fingers through my hair to make sure.

"Oh yeah he does look like the guy from Lost," Dean nodded.

"See!" I exclaimed causing Sam to shake his head.

"It just means you both watch too much television," Sam stated, "But Ronald isn't a hunter, Leah. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart it's better for him to stay in the dark and stay alive."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed as I watched Dean mark on the map the places the shifter had hit and where the sewers ran.

"Just like back in St. Louis, same retinal reaction to video," Sam spoke up as he paused the tape at the same spot Ronald had.

"I hate those freaking things," Dean muttered.

"You think I don't?" I questioned in disbelief remembering back to the last time we came up against one.

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder," Dean stated angrily.

"No, you're right…one just came after me looking like you trying to kill me!" I nearly yelled as I tossed a hand full of bobby pins at his face.

"Le, if you want to sit this one out…" Sam said with those sad puppy dog eyes as if I was too scared to go up against this thing.

"Look if this shifter is anything like the one we killed," I started until Dean cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry, like the one Dean killed in Missouri then Ronald was right. They like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer and all the robberies have been connected so far, right?" I asked turning my attention back to Dean who was throwing bobby pins one by one over my head to trying to hit Sam, "Dean!"

"What?" he asked innocently as he lined up the sewer system over top of the map, "Yeah and there's one more bank lined up on the same sewer main."

"So what Feds again," Sam questioned trying to figure out what we were going as this time.

"Oh hell no, I am not putting that skirt back on!" I protested putting my hair up in a loose ponytail, "I still have a headache from that bun."

"Jumpers it is then," Dean said throwing one more bobby pin at Sam before leaving the room to get them out of the trunk.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I hate these things, there's no way to look hot when you look like a plumber," I complained as we walked into the bank wearing dark blue jump suits that said 'Securiserve Guard Service' on the back and patches with our names on the front, not our real names of course. Dean's said Angus and at first Sam thought he was making some joke about all the burgers he ate until we explained to him it was the lead guitarist from AC/DC. Sam's said John and I had thought maybe it was in honor of dad until he said he simply liked The Beatles. Wanting to stick with my brothers' theme of using names of people in the music industry I chose the name Amy, the lead singer in the group Evanescence, no she wasn't some legend like AC/DC or The Beatles but boy could that girl belt out some notes. The only good thing about these costumes was that I could wear my normal clothes underneath and be completely comfortable.

"Exactly why I love them," Dean said giving my pony tail a quick tug before holding the door open for Sam and me.

"Oh come on I still have a headache," I whined having to fix my hair again. I definitely had the bun too tight earlier.

"Shut up, there's the guard," Sam whispered as we walked over to him and Dean made up some excuse as to why we had to see the security cameras. To be honest I really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying I was more interested in my surroundings wondering if the shapeshifter could have been looking at me at this very moment and some how know I was a hunter about to kick its creepy ass.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet," the guard said as he walked us further into the bank, I almost didn't notice we started moving until Sam walked right into me.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid we just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher," Dean replied and I have to say I was impressed. Sam had the Fed thing down, Dean apparently had the technician part down and well when we needed something else to work I could always undo a button on my shirt, hell it even worked on a woman once but now that I think about it I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Well, better safe than sorry I guess," the guard said leading us down a back hallway and you could tell we were no longer in a part of the branch that everyday people were allowed in because instead of the beautiful marble floor that was in the lobby there was cheap linoleum with wall paper that had probably been up since Reagan was president.

"That's the plan," Dean said as we waited for him to unlock the door to the observation room.

"Alrighty, you three need anything else?" he asked as he opened the door for us.

"Oh, no, no, no, we'll be in and out just a routine check," Sam said holding a toolbox the three of us knew was empty.

"Okie-dokie," he smiled before he left and closed the door behind him.

"I like him he says okie-dokie," Dean commented quickly sitting down in one of the two chairs in the room that was in front of all the monitors.

"What if he's the shifter?" Sam asked sitting down in the other one.

"Well then we follow him home and put a silver bullet through his chest plate," Dean replied matter-of-factly.

I went to sit on Dean's lap but he moved his chair under the desk so I wouldn't be able to.

"Oh come on," I complained not wanting to stand the whole time we were in this closet of a room. That's when I turned and stuck out my bottom lip to Sam and gave him the same eyes the cat from Shrek uses.

"Fine," he sighed unable to say no and pushed back in his chair so I would have room to sit.

I sat down sideways so I could face Dean and stuck my tongue out at him as if to say 'ha-ha I still have a seat'.

"Well it looks like Mr. Okie-dokie is…okie-dokie," Dean laughed thinking he was the best comedian in the world as the guard looked into the camera and there was no flare.

I leaned my head against Sam's shoulder in hopes of getting rid of my headache and he automatically put his arm around my back so I wouldn't fall and before I knew it I must have fallen asleep because Sam was nudging me awake.

"We got him," he told me pointing to one of the monitors and showing me it was the branch manager.

"Hello freak," Dean said getting up from his chair and walking to the door.

"Guys wait," I called out as something or I should say someone caught my eye.

"What?" Dean questioned wondering why I wasn't following.

I watched one of the screens as Ronald chained and locked the front doors before running into the lobby and firing a rifle at the ceiling.

"Hello Ronald," I muttered as if he could hear me before walking out of the room and back down the hallway towards the lobby.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns," Dean grumbled as a few people pushed past us running the opposite direction.

"I didn't know this was going to happen, Dean," Sam argued. Even though there would have been now way for Sam to know Ronald was going to show up and try and play Rambo I was just as mad at Sam for talking me out of bringing my .45.

"Just let me do the talking, I don't think he likes you very much, Agent K," I said in a loud whisper as we got closer to the lobby.

There was Ronald standing in the middle of the lobby with the rifle pointed at his hostages who were huddled together on the floor and holding a key up in his other hand, "Now, there's only one way in or out of here and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, do you understand?"

I took a deep breath before walking into the lobby with a brother on either side of me, "Hey Ronald, calm down, just calm down," I said with my hands up hoping to show him I wasn't a threat.

"What the…you! Get on the floor now!" he yelled turning the gun towards us.

"Ok, we're doing that," I said with my hands still up and we all kneeled on the floor, "Just don't shoot anybody."

"Especially us," Dean added.

"I knew it as soon as you three left you ain't FBI, no one in the FBI is actually good-looking," he said motioning to me, "Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You working for the mandroid?"

"We're not working for the mandroid," Sam yelled angry that Ronald was still calling it that.

"You shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!" Ronald yelled back and I looked over to Sam as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Fair enough," Sam nodded with his hands up.

"You," Ronald instructed turning to one of the male bank employees who was huddled with the rest of the group, "Frisk them down, make sure they have no weapons on them."

The man came over and patted Sam down before coming over to me, "Hey watch it," I told him as he lingered a few seconds too long around my rear end before continuing to my feet. When he didn't find anything he moved over to Dean and I thought we were going to be in the clear until he stopped at Dean's ankle and pulled out a silver throwing knife.

I looked over to Dean as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"Now what do we have here?" Ronald asked as he took the knife from the teller's hand.

"I'm not just going to walk in here naked!" Dean whispered to Sam and I who were ready to kill him ourselves.

"Get back there!" Ronald yelled at the man who did as he was told before turning and dropping the knife in the deposit box.

"No, no, no, no, no," Dean said trying to stop him but it was no use as we heard it clink against the bottom, "We know you don't want to hurt anybody but that's exactly what's going to happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Why don't you let these people go?"

"No! I already told you, if nobody's going to stop this thing then I've got to do it myself!"

"Hey, we believe you, that's why we are here," I tried knowing Dean was right this guy was a ticking time bomb and before he went around shooting the shifter with a bullet and pissing it off we had to get the situation under control.

"You don't believe me, nobody believes me! How could they?" he asked almost sounding desperate.

"Come here," I said motioning him over with my head as I held my hands up in surrender.

"What? No!"

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just want to tell you something, come here," I tried again.

He walked over to us cautiously and leaned over a little so I could talk to him.

"It's the bank manager," I whispered and could see Sam's pissed look out of the corner of my eye for telling him the truth.

"What?" he whispered back confused but you could tell he was hungry for more information.

"Why do you think we've got these ridiculous getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager, we saw his eyes," I answered willing to give him all the information he wanted if it meant I got control over what happened next.

"His laser eyes?" he questioned and I could see Sam wanting to answer with another one of his stupid replies that was going to end up getting him shot.

"Yes. No. No! Look, we're running out of time, ok? We've got to find him before he changes into someone else," I continued since he seemed to trust me even if it was just a little bit.

"Like I'm going to listen to you, you're a damn liar!" Ronald yelled pointing the gun at the three of us again as I stood up slowly with my knees slightly bent, "I'll shoot you! Get down!"

"Like hell you will," Dean growled as he went to stand in front of me but I pushed his shoulder back down so Ronald wouldn't think we were ganging up on him.

"Take me, ok?" I said with my hands still up in surrender, " Take me with you, take me as a hostage but we've got to act fast because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change…look I believe you, you're not crazy, there really is something inside this bank."

He stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to do, "Alright, you come with me but everyone else gets in the vault!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Come on, move, move!" Ronald yelled as he ushered everyone into the vault including Dean and Sam before looking over to me, "and you lock it up!"

"It's ok everyone just stay cool," I tried to reassure them as I started closing the thick door. I gave one more quick look to Sam and Dean as if to say I was sorry before closing the door and spinning the handle to make sure it locked.

"Alright, where do we start?" he asked excitedly as soon as it was just the two of us.

"First things first, this has to go," I said as I un-zippered the jumpsuit and stepped out of it, "Now that's better."

Ronald nodded in agreement reminding me he apparently liked me.

"Ok, let's start with the manager's office and we'll go from there," I said as we started walking down the hallway all the while looking around to see if I saw anything made of silver so I could feel a little more at ease. I would feel a lot safer if I had Sam and Dean with me but I barely got Ronald to let me come with him I didn't want to push it and get locked in the vault with everyone else.

He insisted on walking into the office first and I thought it was cute the way he was trying to protect me. At first glance we didn't see anything so he went over by the desk to flip through the papers as if the shifter was going to leave him a post-it note saying 'I'm here' while I checked the closet. I was about to turn the light on when I heard him scream, I came running out expecting to have to fight when I saw him laying on his back behind the desk in a pile of skin and clothes.

"Ugh," I shivered, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that this time."

"What the hell is that?!" he screamed quickly rolling over and sitting on his knees ready to shoot the pile as if it was going to come back to life.

"When it changes form it sheds its old skin so now it could be anybody," I explained as I started looking around the room for something silver.

"It's so…it's so weird, this robot skin is so life-like," he said picking up a piece in his hand and examining it.

"Ew, Ron put that down!" I told him trying to keep myself from puking, "Let's get something straight it's not a mandroid, it's a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter?" he questioned like I was making it up. I mean come on he could believe it was a mandroid but he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that it was a shapeshifter.

"Yeah, it's human more or less, it has human drives and in this case it is money but it can generate its own skin and they can shape it to match someone else's features you know, tall, short, male…" I started explaining until he interrupted.

"So then it kills someone and takes their place."

"Kills them, doesn't kill them I don't think it really matters," I answered truthfully knowing Dean wasn't dead before when the thing attacked me.

"What are you doing?" he nervously asked as I picked up a letter opener from the desk and examined it closely.

"Nice," I mumbled to myself seeing a small inscription near the handle saying it was silver, "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys, silver is the only thing I've seen that can hurt them," I said turning and walking out of the office but stopped when he didn't follow, "Come on, Ron!"

He followed me down another hallway and back out to the lobby when I heard him start laughing to himself.

"What are you nuts?" I asked not being able to keep my mouth shut maybe there was a few screws loose up there.

"That's just it, I'm not nuts. I mean I was scared that I was losing my marbles but this is real! I mean I…I was right!" he grinned, "Except for the mandroid thing, thank you!"

"Yeah don't mention it," I said starting to walk again until the power got cut off and the emergency lights clicked on, "Fuck, no, no, no, no!"

"What? What is it?" he asked looking around pointing the gun around the room.

"They cut the power, probably their way of saying hi," I replied as I started walking again, we needed to find this thing and fast.

"Who?" he asked following closely behind almost as if he was afraid of the dark.

"The cops," I answered wondering how the hell we were going to get the hell out of this one, it wasn't like I was buddy-buddy with a detective this time.

"The cops?!"

"Well you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron! I mean you didn't even secure the security guard, he probably called them," I yelled taking my frustration out on him.

"Well, I…I didn't think to…" he stumbled over his words like a little kid who just got reprimanded for coloring on the walls with a marker.

"Alright, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second," I said trying to figure out what to do next and feeling slightly guilty for yelling at him, "They've probably got us surrounded, they've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shifter is…it's not looking good, Ron."

That's when I heard a noise coming from the opposite direction of the vault.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him hoping my mind was playing tricks on me but he nodded his head.

_Great_, I thought to myself, _my brothers are going to murder me when I get killed by this bastard because the only I have to protect myself with is a fucking letter opener and I locked them up to play cops and robbers._

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Oh my God, you saved us!" a woman exclaimed as I opened the vault door.

"Actually, I just found a few more," I said holding the door open and ushering the guard from earlier and five other people inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding scared of me and I had to admit I kind of liked the feeling of power I had.

"Dean, look Ron and I need to talk you," I said ignoring her question.

"Alright," he nodded and started walking out the door with Sam following.

"Just Dean," I told Sam looking at him apologetically before I shut the door and spun the handle once more to lock them in.

"Why are you keeping Sam in there? And where did you get a handgun?" Dean questioned and I stuck it in the small of my back.

"Ron really, really doesn't like Sammy and I took the gun off the guard," I tried to explain as Ron stood in the hallway not saying a word, "It shed its skin again. We don't know when…it could be in the halls or it could be in the vault."

"Great," Dean scoffed and went to say something else when I grabbed him by the arm and made a small cut with the letter opener, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, but after last time I had to be sure," I admitted and I could see Dean roll his eyes.

"You know I am wanted by the police," he unnecessarily reminded me, "So even if we find this damn thing, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know one problem at a time, I'm going to do a sweep of the whole place," I started until he cut me off.

"You're not walking around here by yourself with a handgun that doesn't have silver bullets and a letter opener," Dean argued and as much as I wanted to protest I had to confess I really didn't want to if I didn't have to.

"Ron! Get out of the light!" I loudly whispered as Ron was walked over to one of the windows and looked out.

"You have him trained well," Dean mumbled as Ron walked back over to us.

"Ron, look we could really use Sam's help on this one, ok?" I tried hoping he wouldn't make too much of a big deal about this because if he did let him out of the vault there would be no way Dean would let me out of his sight meaning Ron would be stuck with Sam.

"No, no I don't like him," he said shaking his head.

"I know," I sighed trying to think of someway to talk him into this.

"We don't have time for this," Dean spoke up, "Let Sam out so we can do our damn jobs."

"I'm starting to not like you either," Ron said taking a step closer to me.

"Hey Ron, I would really appreciate it if you would let Sam help us," I said putting my hand on his arm and talking as calmly as I could, "I know that all you want to do is help me stop this shapeshifter and the only way we can do that is with Sam's help. It would be safer for all of us."

He thought about it for a minute, "Do I get to stay with you?"

"Absolutely," I replied quickly before Dean had a chance to object and I prayed he would keep his mouth shut long enough for us to convince Ron to let him out.

"Ok," he nodded and Dean went to let Sam out of the vault. As soon as he got close enough I made a cut on his arm as well.

"Ow," he exclaimed pulling away from me, "What was that for?"

"It's her new favorite past time," Dean teased as he showed Sam his matching cut.

"Alright, Dean and I are going to do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers," I started until Ron interrupted.

"You said you were going to stay with me!"

"Relax, Ron, everything's going to be ok," I said putting my hand on his arm again, "Once we get everyone together we are going to play a little game of find the freak."

"And what am I going to do?" Sam asked.

"You are going to stay here and make sure Ron doesn't hurt anyone and help him manage the situation. Here this is all the silver I could find," I answered handing over a letter opener to each brother.

"Help him manage, are you insane?!" Sam yelled at me.

"Look I know this isn't going the way we wanted…"

"Understatement!" Sam yelled again.

"Alright but if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, the shifter gets away and you spend the next twenty years reaching for the soap," I yelled back, "So stay here and help him manage the fucking situation!"

"Seriously?!" Sam asked like I was some mental case or something.

"Sam, she was the one who got him to let you out of the damn vault just put your big boy pants on and stay with the guy," Dean yelled.

"I have to stay with him?" Ron whined.

"You'll be fine, we'll be back," I stated as Dean and I took off down one of the hallways.

"Hi, Ronald," I heard Sam say softly as we rounded a corner.

"You know I hate when you do that," Dean growled in my ear.

"Do what?" I asked checking a small office on my left.

"Flirting your way through a job," he answered checking another door on the right.

"Yeah I wonder who I got that from," I said as he started down the next corridor without me, "Dean!"

"What?" he asked quickly coming back to me.

"Don't leave me!" I declared not wanting the thing to turn into Dean and try and kill me again that was one memory I didn't need repeated.

"Well then move your ass!" he said and as he turned to walk away I grabbed on to his hand. He tried to pull away but I squeezed tighter needing the reassurance he wasn't going to go anywhere.

I felt like I was back in elementary school having my big brother walk me to class so I wouldn't get picked on, this of course was before I learned what my dad really did for a living and before I knew how to kick someone's ass.

Dean stopped and looked up seeing one of the ceiling panels out of place. He let go of my hand as he grabbed a coat rack and began poking at it, he dislodged it and a half naked man fell through and onto the floor. Dean looked over to me to make sure I was alright and I gave him a weak smile as he rolled the man over so we could see his face.

We knew we had to get back to the vault and check to see if the man that was lying dead on the floor was pretending to be a hostage. I was surprised when Dean reached his hand out for mine without me having to ask and I took it willingly. We walked in silence until we got back to Sam and Ron who was standing guard with the door open.

"Both of you stay where you are!" Ron yelled cocking his rifle and pointing it into the vault.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said running over to Ron, "What's going on?"

I saw Dean quietly filling Sam in while I tried to get the situation back under control.

"He's…he's not listening!" Ron yelled and that's when I looked into the vault and saw the same man Dean and I had just found dead trying to escort the guard out of the vault.

"Dean," I said not taking my eyes off the man, "Dean!"

"What?" he asked coming over and following my line of sight.

"We've got to get him out of here!" the shifter yelled trying to sound like a concerned citizen.

"You know, Ronald, he's right, we've got to get this man outside," Sam said walking into the vault and helping the guard, "Come on, I've got you."

"Yeah I'll help," the shifter offered.

"Oh it's cool, I got him," Sam said supporting the guard's weight as they walked out of the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you a second?" Dean asked the shifter as Sam started down the hallway towards the front door.

"You got the gun, man. I mean whatever," he shrugged walking out into the hallway.

As soon as he walked out enough I turned my back to close the vault and heard a punch being thrown. I turned around expecting to see the shifter on the ground but instead Dean was on his back on the shifter darted down the hallway.

"Stop! Come back here!" Ron yelled and went running after him.

"You alright?" I asked pulling Dean to his feet.

"Yeah, let's go."

I was just about to step into the lobby when I heard Sam yell, "Get down! Now!"

I didn't know what was going on until we heard the sound of a sniper cutting through the glass window and right into Ron's back. I would have screamed if Dean didn't put his hand over my mouth and pulled me behind a divider. I wanted to go check on him and try to help but Dean held me in our spot wrapping his arms around me and all I could do was watch in horror as he slumped to his knees before falling over, dead.

Sam ran over and squatted by us making sure we were alright before handing the key to the padlock on the front door over to Dean, "Here, take care of the guard, I'm going after the shifter," he stated before running off in the direction it had went.

"Don't move," Dean told me as he got up and helped the guard out the door.

I sat there and slightly shook in shock that Ron was lying only fifteen feet away from me in a puddle of his own blood. Sam was right I should have lied to him and got him out of here somehow, he would have been alive right now if he had stayed in the dark. I felt horrible I told him everything was going to be ok and there he was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," I whispered, "You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did."

I anxiously waited for Dean to return a few minutes later and he held his hand out for me and again I gladly took it.

"We are so screwed," Dean said as we started looking for the shifter again.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my cell phone go off.

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from home._

"Well that's fitting," Dean commented as I took my phone out and saw Sam's name on the caller ID.

"Yeah?" I answered switching the phone to my left hand so I could still hold onto Dean.

"Slipped its skin."

"What?" I asked trying not to freak out.

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast a lot faster than the one in St. Louis."

"God, it's like playing the shell game, it could be anybody, again!"

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."

"Alright, you search every inch of this place, we'll go and round everybody up."

"Hey Le, you doing ok after what happened to Ronald?"

Instead of answering I hung up the phone and we went to round everyone back up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And I thought you were one of the good guys," the woman from earlier stated as we ushered her and most of the others into the vault.

"What's your name?" Dean asked her.

"Why would you care?"

"My name's Dean," he smiled and not one of those cocky ones but actually a genuine friendly smile.

"I'm Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry, everything's going to be alright this will all be over soon, ok?" he told her before shutting the door, that's when the landline started to ring.

I went over and picked it up, "Yeah?"

"This is Special Agent Victor Hendrickson."

"Yeah, listen I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now," I said kicking myself for even answering the phone in the first place.

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive is a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa. Kind of harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?" I asked looking over to Dean who was spinning the handle of the door locking everyone in.

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you Leah?" he asked and I froze for a second a little taken back that he knew who I was, "I want you, Sam and Dean out here, unarmed or we come in and yes I know about Dean too, the Clyde to your Bonnie."

"Yeah well that's part true but how'd you even know we were here?" I questioned trying to hide the evident fear in my voice.

"Go screw yourself, that how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Leah. I've been looking for you for weeks now after all your little disappearing acts. I know about Dean murdering those women in St. Louis, I know about how the three of you pulled a Houdini act in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad," I sneered into the phone and Dean took a step closer trying to find out what was going on.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type, I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was…white supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that, he was a hero!"

"Yeah…right…sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic."

I hung the phone up and stared at it for a minute before punching the wall next to it as hard as I could as the stress of the day kept building. Ron was dead, we had no idea who the shapeshifter was, there was a good chance we were all going to jail, some douche bag Fed was trying to tear down my dad and now if we didn't get out of this building and soon there was the very real possibility that we wouldn't be walking out at all.

"Hey," Sam said walking over to where I was pacing the small distance in front of the vault.

"Hey, we've got a bit of a problem outside," Dean replied.

"We've got a problem in here," Sam said pointing to the vault, "I found another body."

We re-opened the vault for like the millionth time today and Dean walked in while Sam and I guarded the door.

"Sherry, we're going to let you go."

"What? Why me?" she asked looking around, Dean looked back to Sam for confirmation who slightly nodded his head.

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the Feds, come on."

"I think I'd rather stay here with the others," she said taking a few steps back and I could swear I saw her eyeing the letter opener Sam had in his hand.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," Dean said walking forward and grabbing her arm.

He kept a tight grip on her as we followed Sam to the room he found the real Sherry's body in.

"I thought you were letting me go," she said as Dean pushed into the room and showed her the dead body on the floor.

She pulled away from him and started screaming hysterically.

"Is that community theater or are you just naturally that good?" I sneered as I stood in the doorway in case she tried to run.

"This is the last time you become anybody…ever," Sam stated as he raised the letter opener in the air about to stab it through her.

"No! Oh God!" she exclaimed before fainting.

The three of us stood in silence looking between the dead body and the girl that had just fainted completely confused. Obviously one of them was the shifter they looked identical but I had never seen something supernatural faint before, I don't even think it's possible.

"What's the advantage of this plan?" Sam asked what I was thinking, "I mean fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

"Something's not right," I added agreeing with Sam.

Dean knelt down next to the dead body to make sure it was really dead when we heard glass breaking from somewhere else in the bank. I knew it was the S.W.A.T. team coming in for the three of us and was about to tell Sam and Dean to forget the shifter and just run for it when the girl we thought was dead bolted up and grabbed Dean by the throat at the same time the real Sherry woke up.

Sam went over to calm Sherry down and escort her out of the room as I started kicking the shifter in the stomach as hard as I could to get the bitch to let go of Dean. She finally let go turning to punch me in the face knocking me down. Dean got up in his fighting stance and tried to catch her with the letter opener but she dodged out of the way. He grabbed her arm trying to pin her to the wall when part of her skin came off in his hand.

"Gross," Dean said quickly dropping it to the floor.

The shifter tried to get away and Dean head-butt her twice.

"Way to use your head," I commented earning a smirk from him.

He somehow got her pinned to the wall again and was trying to stab her with the letter opener but she was fighting against him. I stood behind him and pushed his elbow with all my strength and between the both of us it rammed through her heart killing her instantly.

"At least something went right tonight," I stated as she slid to the floor.

We turned around to leave and saw a man in a S.W.A.T. uniform standing in the doorway.

"You spoke to soon," Dean whispered as he put his hands up in surrender. I just laughed and walked over to the man who I would have known anywhere even if I couldn't see his face and he handed me a uniform. Dean stood there completely confused looking between the man and myself.

"What you don't recognize your own brother?" I laughed pulling the uniform on as Sam handed one to Dean, "Hurry up we don't have all night you know."

After Dean and I were fully dressed in the S.W.A.T. uniform we walked right out the front door and over to the leveled parking lot we left the Impala at. We made sure no one was around before pulling off our helmets and ski masks.

"We are so screwed," Dean commented as he started the car up and drove as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Well maybe next time you two morons will listen to me when I want to take a little shore leave!"


	35. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**HUGE thank you to everyone we have reached over 100 reviews! YAY! :) And a quick thank you to Jenmm31 who gave me a few ideas for this chapter, check out her pre-series story!**

Chapter 35- Knocking on Heaven's Door

"_I have to stay with him?" Ron whined._

"_You'll be fine, we'll be back," I promised him as Dean and I took off down one of the hallways._

_I was just about to step into the lobby when I heard Sam yell, "Get down! Now!"_

_I didn't know what was going on until we heard the sound of a sniper cutting through the glass window and right into Ron's back. I would have screamed if Dean didn't put his hand over my mouth and pulled me behind a divider. I wanted to go check on him and try to help but Dean held me in our spot wrapping his arms around me and all I could do was watch in horror as he slumped to his knees before falling over, dead._

"_I'm so sorry, Ron," I whispered._

_He picked his head off the floor and looked me square in the eyes, "Sorry, isn't going to bring me back…Sam isn't the one you need to worry about, you're the one that's cursed, everyone around you dies!"_

"Le!" Sam whispered loudly shaking my shoulder and when my eyes met his he asked, "You alright?"

"Fine," I lied and tried to get comfortable again.

"Really? Because you're kicking the hell out of me and then you started whimpering," Sam said pushing himself up in the bed so his back rested against the wall.

"It was just a dream Sam," I sighed.

"You still having nightmares about what happened to Ronald?" he questioned, "You know there is nothing that you could have done."

"You still looking for Ava?" I retorted.

"Of course I am!" Sam exclaimed and I smiled to myself knowing I had gotten the conversation turned around to focus on him and not my reoccurring nightmare.

"Well you know there is nothing that you could have done," I repeated what he had said to me in an all knowing tone.

"I could have protected her!" he argued.

"Yeah Sam, how?"

"I could have kept her with me, she wanted to stay and I sent her back home!" Sam protested no longer worried about keeping his voice down.

"Don't either of you know how to sleep?" Dean groaned from the other bed not bothering to lift his head from the pillow.

"Leah had a nightmare," Sam stated as if he was ratting me out or something.

"About what?" Dean asked rolling over to face Sam and I and turned the light on that was between our beds.

"What happened in the bank," he answered.

"That wasn't your fault," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I said," Sam agreed.

"Guys, it's four in the morning, can we play intervention some other time preferably when the sun is up and I've had at least two cups of coffee and a hot shower," I asked shielding my eyes from the light.

"You going to go back to sleep?" Dean questioned and I could hear the underlining tone in his voice almost pleading me to say yes.

"If you ever shut up."

He just grunted in response as he turned the light off and was back asleep within a matter of seconds. I had always been jealous of his ability to wake up at the drop of a pin and fall back asleep just as quickly. I laid on my back and played with the charm on my necklace as I stared up at the ceiling, our room only being illuminated by the motel room sign outside. I felt Sam slouch back down in the bed and lay on his back as well before pulling me over to him like he used to do when we were younger and Dad and Dean were out on a hunt and I couldn't sleep. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating in his chest while he drew circles on my shoulder with his finger.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?" Sam whispered.

"I don't want you to die," I admitted very softly, so soft that I almost prayed he didn't hear me.

"I didn't know I was going to," he joked clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to find a way to save you, Sammy, I promise," I said snuggling in closer to him, "You can't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, babe," he said tightening his hold on me and by some miracle I fell back to sleep.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Come on this isn't fair," I complained as we were in the store buying me a set of scrubs two days later.

"We won fair and square," Sam stated as we walked up to the registers.

"No, you didn't, because Dean always throws scissors!" I protested as I paid for my new outfit with Dean's money that I had borrowed without him knowing, "You cheated, you told him to pick paper, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Sam smirked before getting serious again, "You know he has to lie low anyways especially after what happened."

"I know," I sighed, "but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

This was so ridiculous there was no reason that Sam couldn't go talk to this lady in the mental hospital, I mean seriously she killed someone that gives warrant for the FBI or something to look into it but no I had to dress in freaking scrubs and go talk to her while Sam sat in the car twiddling his thumbs waiting for me to come out and Dean was back in the motel room probably renting pay per view movies.

I changed into my new outfit and made my way into the building saying I was an agency nurse and I was here to cover a shift for someone who had called in sick. They let me right through the doors without any questions or checking for identification and if you ask me they need to tighten up the security of this place, I mean seriously lunatics, people who need to be locked up in rubber rooms, live here and they anyone walk right in. I certainly hope they don't let people walk out just as easily. I flipped through some charts and finally found the one I needed, grabbing it I made my way to Gloria's room to ask her some questions. I entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed in a bathrobe reading a book.

_Well she doesn't look crazy that's a plus_, I thought to myself.

"Good morning, you're not the regular girl," she commented as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"No, just filling in," I said as I pulled a chair over to the bed and said a silent thank you that she seemed lucid, "So how are you feeling today, Gloria?"

"Never better," she smiled.

"So…no disturbances lately?" I asked with a pen in my hand ready to write down whatever she told me but in reality I was just doodling.

"You mean am I stark raving cuckoo for coco puffs?" she questioned and I looked up from my drawing a little shocked.

"I didn't say that," I stated hoping I hadn't offended her somehow; I just wanted some answers to decide whether or not we had a case.

"It's alright I know what people must think."

"What do you think?" I questioned as I finished my doodle and gave her my full attention.

"I think what I saw was real."

"I'd like to know what you saw," I said honestly and was quite impressed on how professional I actually sounded. I mean sure I had dressed up like a nurse before but that was for a totally different reason.

"It was all over the news, I stabbed a man in the heart," she replied like it was nothing.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was God's will."

"Did God talk to you?"

"I got the sense God's a little busy for house calls. No, he…he sent someone."

"Someone?" I questioned starting to think maybe she really was cuckoo for coco puffs.

"An angel. It came to me in this beautiful white light and it filled me with this…feeling, it's hard to describe."

"And this angel…" I started.

"Spoke God's word," she finished.

"And the word was to kill someone?" I asked skeptically, I was pretty sure one of the Ten Commandments was 'thou shall not murder'.

"I know, it sounds strange but what I did was very important. I helped him smite an evil man, I was chosen for redemption."

"This man you stabbed, did the angel give you his name?"

"No, he just told me to wait for the sign and the very next day I saw it, right beside the man's doorway and I knew."

"Why him?"

"I just know what the angel told me, that this man way guilty to his deepest foundations and that was good enough for me."

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got back to the motel room and saw Dean lying on one of the beds, that was vibrating, listening to Led Zeppelin on his phone through my ear buds.

"Hey," Sam said trying to alert him that we were back but he didn't hear us as he laid there with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Hey!" I yelled smacking him in the leg to get his attention.

"Hey Sam, you got to try this, I mean there really is magic in the Magic Fingers," he said with an almost euphoric look on his face.

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much, it's kind of making me uncomfortable," Sam said shifting his weight on his feet.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull," Dean declared as the bed kept vibrating.

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not me. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility," Sam stated.

"Although, I really don't think they would have even noticed," I said turning around and checking myself out in the floor length mirror.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned lifting his head up from the pillow to look at me.

"My ass looks really good in these pants, I think I'll have to wear scrubs more often," I replied lifting my shirt a little and looking the other way to see a different angle.

"I don't know how I'm related to you two," Sam sighed shaking his head as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands as if he felt dirty just being in the same room as us.

Dean and I just looked at each other and shrugged. A second later the bed turned off and he looked like a little kid who lost his balloon.

"Aw, damn it! That was my last quarter. Hey, you got any quarters?" he yelled into Sam as he reached for my purse.

"No," Sam answered shortly walking back out of the bathroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked snatching my purse away from him before he had a chance to go through it.

"I need quarters," he said and I swear I could see him pouting a little bit, ok Sam was right, he was starting to make me uncomfortable too.

"No quarters for you," Sam said trying to sound parental before tossing me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "and you, go change."

"I, I captain no fun," I mocked and Dean nodded in agreement as I went in the bathroom to change.

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?" Dean yelled through the bathroom door. Why is he yelling? I mean seriously there is no reason to yell, the door is paper thin and even if it wasn't I was a mere ten feet away from him.

"Yeah, Gloria Sitnick," I replied pulling on my jeans.

"I'm not so sure she's crazy," Sam added like he knew what he was talking about. No, he did not, he was not the one who had to sit and talk to her, no he got to sit in the car all he knew was what I had told him on the ride back to the motel.

"But she seriously believes she was touched by an angel?" Dean asked as I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and threw the scrubs on top of my duffle.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace, she's obviously insane."

"What about the dude she stabbed?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, Carl Gully, she said she killed him because he was evil," I replied sitting down on the other bed, there was no way I was going anywhere near the 'magic finger' bed.

"Was he?"

"I don't know, I mean I couldn't find any dirt on him," Sam answered sitting next to me. Ok so I supposed I didn't do all the work, I got to relax in the car while Sam researched in the library but I did the hard part, "I mean he didn't have a criminal record, he worked over at the campus library, had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer…"

"So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?" Dean asked.

Sam just shook his head, "You're two are like freaking parrots."

Dean looked over to me for some clarification for what he was talking about, "I said the same thing in the car."

"But like I already told Le, she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to, little odd, don't you think?" Sam said and I couldn't wrap my head around why he thought there was a case here.

"Well, odd yes, supernatural maybe but angels? I don't think so," Dean said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Sam questioned like it wasn't the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"Because there's no such thing!" I exclaimed and the moment the words left my mouth I knew I had just started Winchester debate four million and nine.

"Guys, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted," Sam stated, probably thinking if he bombarded us with facts and figures we would have to agree with him.

"Yeah, you know what? There's a ton of lore on unicorns too, in fact I hear that they ride on silver moon beams and they shoot rainbows out of their ass," Dean said trying not to laugh in Sam's face.

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" I asked dramatically putting my hand to my chest.

"That's cute," Dean smiled at me before turning his attention back to Sam, "I'm just saying there's just some legends that you just, you file under 'bullcrap'."

"And you both have angels on the bullcrap list?"

"Yep," Dean and I answered at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen one," Dean replied and Sam looked over to me for my answer.

"Because he's never seen one," I said pointing to Dean, "Seriously though, I don't believe in what I can't see."

"You believe in the wind don't you?"

"You don't believe in the wind Sam, it's there you can feel it, you can see the leaves on the trees move. What are you trying to say the wind is an angel?"

"No, I'm saying like the wind angels are there and you can feel them but you can't see them."

"That's great Sam, you get touched by angels often," I scoffed, "Maybe you need a turn with the magic fingers."

"Dean, help me out here," Sam almost pleaded with him, "We've seen things that most people couldn't even dream about!"

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed, "With our own eyes that's hard proof, ok? But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel and don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No, this is a…a demon…or a spirit, you know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal and they trick them into killing these randoms."

"Maybe," Sam said disbelievingly and I knew this debate was far from over.

"Can we just…I'm going stir-crazy, hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?" Dean suggested.

"We were just there, nothing, no sulfur, no EMF…" I replied.

"You didn't see any fluffy white feathers?" Dean asked Sam and I had to cover my laugh with a cough after I saw Sam's famous bitch face.

"Gloria did say 'the angel' gave her a sign right beside Carl Gully's doorway," I said putting air quotes around the words the angel if nothing more than to piss Sam off.

"Could be something at his house worth checking out," Dean said eagerly as he stood up and headed for the door but not before he grabbed my scrubs.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely confused.

"You're not allowed to wear anything that makes your ass look good," Dean replied in a matter-of-fact voice as he tossed them in the dumpster outside our room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Oh hey, Sam, I think I found it. It's a sign from up above," Dean said pointing to a plastic angel that was sitting in a box next to Carl Gully's front door.

"Well, I think we've learned a valuable lesson today: always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's or you might get filleted by a hooker from God," I laughed and Dean joined in.

"I'm laughing on the inside," Sam said rolling his eyes.

Don't get me wrong this house would never be seen in Beverly Hills but there was nothing that really jumped out and screamed, 'I'm evil, kill me'. Sam opened the iron gate and walked towards the back of the house with Dean and me following silently behind until he stopped at a storm cellar.

"Didn't you say Gloria told you the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations?" Sam asked.

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Sam said opening the storm cellar doors and pulling out his flashlight.

"Ugh," I shivered pushing Dean to go in first, "There better not be any fucking rats down here."

It looked like your normal basement; there were some tools and cleaning supplies on some metal shelves and cobwebs in the corners. I walked over to the shelves to see if there was anything weird in any of the jars when I felt something brush up against my ankle. Without a second thought I screamed bloody murder and jumped on Sam's back trying to get away from it successfully knocking both of us to the ground. It, however turned out to be the end of a broom that Dean had moved deliberately trying to scare me.

"You're a fucking asshole," I sneered standing back up and straightening out my jacket but he couldn't even respond, he was laughing too hard.

"That was great," Sam smirked and I shot him a death glare.

"Keep laughing chuckles, you're going to pay for that," I promised already thinking of ways to get him back.

"I think I found something," Sam said crouching down next to one of the walls.

"This better not be a prank," I warned as I walked closer to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Sam pulled something out of the wall.

"It's a fingernail," Sam said holding it up.

Dean grabbed two shovels from the other side of the room and they started digging while I held the flashlight so they could see. Every few seconds I moved the light off them and did a quick sweep of the room making sure there really were no rats before shining it back on them.

"So much for the innocent church going librarian," Sam stated as we stared at a skeleton they had uncovered.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that," Dean commented.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam went to go get lunch and I stayed in the motel room with Dean because as he put it, 'if I have to be bored then you can sit and be bored with me'. Great logic, I know. I didn't however realize just how boring it could be. We had no television in our room, I couldn't connect to the internet on Sam's laptop and even the radio was busted so all we had to listen to was the police scanner. I laid on one of the beds and started counting the ceiling tiles and once I was done with that I started counting the tiles that had water stains on them; I was up to fifteen by the time Sam finally came back.

And do you know what the first thing out of Dean's mouth was, "Did you bring quarters?"

"Dude, I'm not enabling your sick habit," Sam said tossing each of us a sandwich, "You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"What are you talking about? I eat!" Dean replied holding up his sandwich as if to prove a point.

"And can we stop talking about rats," I involuntarily shivered again.

"We got news," Dean said unwrapping his sandwich.

"Me too," Sam said sitting next to me on the bed again, I think he had the same mind set I did to stay as far away from the magic finger bed as possible.

"Alright, you first," I said putting my sandwich on the bedside table.

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year. All of them were last seen at the library," Sam said reading off of some papers he had in his hands.

"Where Carl Gully worked," Dean mentioned.

"Yup," Sam nodded.

"Sick bastard," I mumbled.

"So Gloria's angel…" Sam started.

"Angel?" Dean questioned.

"Ok, whatever this thing is…" Sam tried again.

"Ok, well, whatever it is, it's struck again," Dean said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Sam asked not expecting to hear that.

"We were listening to the police scanner before you got here; there was this guy, uh…" Dean paused trying to remember his name and looked to me for help.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I have never been good with names, he's knows that and then gets pissed because he forgot it! Typical brother.

"Uh…Zack…Zack Smith, some local drunk; he went up to a stranger's front door last night and stabbed him in the heart," Dean finished proud of himself that he finally remembered the name.

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?"

"Yeah, Roma Downey made him do it," I replied as Dean got off his bed and pulled a post-it off the mirror.

"And we've got the victim's address."

"Alright, well finish eating and we'll go check it out," Sam said before noticing that I hadn't touched mine, "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I shrugged and he reached his hand over to feel my forehead, "Ha-ha funny, I'm just not hungry."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"The house is surrounded by police tape," Sam commented.

"Like that's ever stopped us before," I almost laughed in his face.

"That's my girl, let's go," Dean said as we easily climbed over the fence into the backyard.

I took my knife out and slid it in between the window panes to unlock it before opening it and climbing into the house.

"Damn it's cold out," I said pulling my jacket tighter around me, I hated the winter and everything that came with it; snow, ice, cold, Christmas, they could all be erased if it were up to me.

I raced Sam to the computer but he got there first, I stuck my tongue out at him annoyed that I would have to search the house with Dean. Just like Carl's house there was nothing that stood out that I would have marked him as 'kill worthy'. Dean had his back to me flipping through a few magazines when I walked up behind him and put my cold hands on the back of his neck. He gasped and quickly turned around tackling me to the floor and tickling my sides.

"Dean Winchester is a God and he is the best big brother ever," I said so fast it came out sounding like one word but he didn't stop. What the hell was he doing? That was the rules he tickled me until I said that and he stopped but he wasn't stopping, "Dean!"

He still didn't stop he just continued to tickle me until it was almost hard to breathe, not seeing any other way out of this I pulled my knee up and got him right in the balls. He stopped immediately and fell to the floor next to me curled up.

"I don't think I can have kids anymore," he said through a strained voice.

"Good because we don't need any more Dean Winchester's in the world, one is more than enough," I said with my hand out to help him up.

"Did you guys find anything or are you just playing around?" Sam called from the other room.

"He's seriously missing a fun gene," I muttered to Dean as we walked back into the room Sam was in.

"Well, Frank liked his catalogue shopping but that's about all we got," Dean replied, "What about you?"

"Not much here except he's got this one locked file on his computer, I can't get into," Sam said and I walked over and plopped down on his lap.

"This one?" I asked pointing to it with the cursor.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

I hit a few keys and unlocked the file in no time feeling proud of myself that I could do it and Sam couldn't but the smile quickly fell from my face when I saw what he was hiding.

"Oh God," I breathed out covering my mouth with my hand.

"What?" Dean asked walking closer to us.

"Well, he's got all these emails…dozens, to a lady named Jennifer," I started.

"Ok…" Sam said confused on why that was a bad thing.

"This lady who's thirteen years old," I finished, happy I didn't eat my sandwich earlier or I definitely would have lost it.

"Oh, I don't want to hear this," Dean groaned.

"Looks like they met in a chat room," Sam said looking over my shoulder.

"These emails are pretty personal," I said skimming through them, "They were setting up a time and place to meet."

"Great," Dean commented just as skived out about all of this as we were.

"They were supposed to meet today," I added once I finished reading the email.

"Huh, well, I guess if you're going to stab someone, good timing. I don't know man this is weird, you know? I mean sure some spirits are out for vengeance but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like a…" Dean trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Avenging angel?" Sam finished.

"Ugh," I complained getting off his lap, "Not this angel crap again, Sam."

"Well how else do you explain it, Leah? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy…" Sam started until Dean cut him off.

"Hey," Dean said unfolding a piece of paper.

"What?" Sam asked sounding a little upset that Dean had cut his rant short.

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," I answered wondering where he was going with this.

"What was the name of his church?"

"Uh, Our Lady of the Angels?" Sam replied apparently just as confused as I was.

"Of course that'd be the name," Dean scoffed before holding the paper so Sam and I could see, "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you're interested in joining the parish?" the father asked as he led us into the sanctuary.

"Yeah well we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday," I lied through my teeth uncomfortably, I mean we were in a church…was that grounds to be sent to hell?

"Where'd you say you lived before?"

I had no idea; my mind went completely blank, "Uh…"

"Fremont, Texas," Dean answered.

"Yeah," I smiled hoping to cover up my little mistake.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there," he stated. Of course out of all the towns in all the states we could have picked he knew the one we were talking about.

"Oh yeah, sure, it's uh, Father O'Malley," I replied.

"Hmm, I know a Father Shaughnessy."

"Shaughnessy, exactly, what did I say?" I said through a nervous laugh.

"You know, we're just happy to be here now, Father," Sam spoke up trying to save me from the hole I was digging myself.

"And we're happy to have you; we could use some young blood around here."

"Hey, listen, I got to ask…no offense, but the neighborhood?" I questioned honestly. I mean I know I can hold my own but this wasn't the place I would be walking the side walk alone at night if you know what I'm saying. I mean unless I had both very large over-protective brothers on either side of me.

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle but in the meantime you work your butt off."

"Yeah, we heard about the murders," Dean spoke up.

"Yes, the victims were parishioners of mine; I'd known them for years."

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, misguided souls to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder, it's tragic."

"Father isn't one of the Ten Commandments, 'thou shall not murder', and didn't the commandments come right from God Himself?" I asked trying to show him that I wasn't the complete idiot I had made myself out to be.

"Yes it is," he nodded earning me a shocked look from Dean and a proud one from Sam.

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns?" I asked.

"Oh no, I absolutely believe, kind of goes with the job description."

_Great two steps forward, one step back,_ I thought to myself.

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asked nodding to a painting on the wall.

"That's right, the archangel Michael with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons, holy force against evil."

"So they're not really the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks? They're fierce, right? Vigilant?" Sam continued clearly happy to be talking to someone who shared his beliefs.

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful; but yes, a lot of scripture paints angels as God's warriors. 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.'"

"Book of Luke, Chapter two verse nine," I said earning an impressed look from both Sam and the Father. Pastor Jim was a little scarce on the children's book for bed time stories so he used to read us scripture.

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father," Sam said as he walked us out to the front steps.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Hope to see you again."

"Hey Father, what's all that for?" Dean asked motioning to the collection of candles, crosses and cards that were in a small group at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?" Dean questioned.

"He passed away right on these steps; he's interred in the church crypt."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Two months ago, he was shot for his car keys," he replied. Yup, I thought to myself, not walking these streets alone.

"I'm sorry," Sam said offering him our condolences.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend, I didn't even have time to administer his last rights but like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?" Sam questioned.

"For deliverance, from the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I suppose."

"Well padre, thanks, we'll see you again," Dean said shaking his hand.

The Father turned and shook Sam's and then my hand as well before turning and walking back into the church.

"Well, it's all starting to make sense; devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there. And he knew all the other stiffs because they went to church here. In fact, I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew," Dean stated.

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right? Right around the time all this started happening?" Sam argued and cue continuation of debate.

"Aw, come on man, what's your deal?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic but since when are you all Mr. 700 Club? No, seriously from the get-go you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean what's next, are you going to start praying every day?" Dean said with a small scoff.

"I do," Sam stated and a look of shock washed across Dean's face.

"What?"

"I do pray everyday, I have for a long time and I happen to know Leah does too."

**FLASHBACK**

Dean-15

Sam-12

Leah-11

_Dad had dropped Sam and I off at the motel room after the nurse said only one family member could spend the night with Dean in the hospital. As soon as he was gone I couldn't hold my tears in any more and they freely rolled down my cheeks but they were hidden by my hair. Sam silently grabbed his duffle and made his way into the bathroom for a shower and as soon as I heard the water start I dropped to my knees and rested my elbows on the bed._

"_Please God, I don't know even know if you're listening but you have to help him," I cried, "Please, I'll do anything to make sure he's ok."_

_I sat like that with my head resting on my hands that were clasped together until Sam came out of the shower. He looked over to me sadly before kneeling beside me and praying._

**PRESENT**

"The things you learn about a guy," Dean mumbled.

"That was a long time ago, Sam," I sighed.

"But our prayers were answered, weren't they?" he challenged.

"No Sam, the doctors did what they were taught to do, there was no divine intervention it was skill," I retorted.

"So, what you just stopped believing?" Sam questioned.

"What's there to believe in Sam?" I nearly yelled at him, "What a God that let's bad things happen to good people? That everything happens for a reason? It's all crap, Sam!"

"Says the girl who knew what verse in the bible the Father was talking about!" Sam yelled back.

"That was out of respect for Pastor Jim!" I protested.

"Ding, ding, ding, round two is over," Dean stated coming to stand between us, "Come on let's go check out Father Gregory's grave."

Sam and I didn't move a muscle as we kept staring each other down waiting for the other person to back down first, that was until I had no choice but to move when Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him back into the church. Sam followed a few feet behind but not close enough where I could reach out and smack him upside his head like I wanted to.

Dean and I made our way into the next room and started looking around when we realized Sam was no longer following us.

"I swear it's worse than when we were freaking kids," Dean muttered as we turned back to see what was taking Sam so long.

"He started it," I said crossing my arms earning a head shake from Dean.

"Come on, Sam, get the lead out of your feet," Dean instructed as we walked back to where we just came from.

"Sammy?" I screamed and ran over to him when I saw him laying on the floor every bit of anger completely replaced by worry, "Sammy! Hey!"

He woke up a little out of breath and I moved so that he could lean on me.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked kneeling next to him just as worried as I was.

"Yeah…I'm ok."

"Come on," Dean said hauling him to his feet.

We walked back into the sanctuary and I kept my arm around his waist afraid he was going to pass out again.

"You saw it didn't you…didn't you?" Dean asked as we sat down on one of the benches.

"Yeah, yeah Dean, I saw an angel," Sam breathed out in awe.

"Alright, here," Dean said taking out his flask and handing it to Sam.

"I don't want a drink."

"I'll take it," I said grabbing the flask out of his hand and taking a swig before handing it back.

Dean took a sip as well before putting the cap back on and putting it back in his pocket, "So, what makes you think you saw…uh, an angel?"

"It just, it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like peace…like grace…"

"Alright, ecstasy boy maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?" Dean scoffed.

"Seriously Sammy, what are you smoking? And better yet, why aren't you sharing?" I added.

"Guys, I'm serious! It spoke to me, it knew who I was."

"It's just a spirit Sam, ok? And it's not the first one to read people's minds," Dean tried to reason with him like he was talking to a little kid.

"Ok, let me guess, you were personally chosen to smite some sinner, you've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?" I asked nastily not believing that my brother was turning into someone who should be in a rubber room.

"Yeah, actually," he nodded.

"Great, I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?" Dean questioned.

"Actually I did Dean and the angel told me. He hasn't done anything, _yet_, but he will."

"Oh, this is…this is…I don't believe this!" I said getting up and pacing right in front of the pew where both brothers sat.

"Guys, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to go do something bad and I can stop it!" Sam yelled.

"You know, you're supposed to be bad too, maybe, maybe I should just stop you right now," Dean stated and I felt myself getting a little light headed.

"You know what Dean? I don't understand! Why can't you even consider the possibility…"

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean cut him off.

"Yes! Maybe we're hunting an angel here and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!" Sam argued and I could feel my body getting all tingly.

"Ok, alright, you know what? I get it. You've got faith, that's…hey good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier. I'll tell you who else had faith like that…mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in at night that angels were watching over us. In fact, it was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told me that," I heard Sam say before the room started to spin and everything went black.

"Come on angel, wake up," Dean said tapping the side of my face.

"You know I don't think I like that nickname anymore," I groaned moving my hand to the back of my head where it hit the hard floor, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Sam said sitting next to me and holding my free hand, "What's the last thing you ate?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully trying to think back, "I think it was bacon cheeseburger."

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday?!" Dean hollered.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Yeah like that has ever happened before," Sam said rolling his eyes as he helped me off the ground.

"Come on, I have proof we're dealing with a spirit," Dean said walking back towards the crypt, "Sam, carry her ass so she doesn't pass out again until we can get food in her."

"I'm fine, I can walk," I sighed as Sam turned his back to me so I could hop on.

"Ride or you'll be the one stuck in the motel room for the rest of the case," Dean said in a tone I knew not to argue with so I hopped on Sam's back and let him carry me into the other room.

When we got to where Father Gregory was buried there were vines covering his tombstone.

"That looks like…" Sam started.

"It's wormwood," I finished.

"Yeah, the plant associated with the dead; specifically the ones that are not at rest. I don't see it growing anywhere else except over the murdered priest's marker, it's him Sam," Dean stated.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged.

"Maybe?" Dean questioned clearly getting annoyed that Sam wouldn't let this angel thing go.

"Dean, I don't know what to think!" Sam argued.

"Ok, you want some more proof? I'll give you more proof," Dean yelled back.

"Ding, ding, ding, round over," I repeated what Dean said earlier not wanting to be thrown off Sam's back if it got escalated to the point where it got physical.

"How?" Sam questioned holding onto my legs again.

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit."

"What? Here in the church?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we just need a few odds and ends," Dean nodded.

"And there's a summoning ritual in dad's journal," I added.

"Oh, a séance, great…hope Whoopi's available," Sam said deadpanned.

"Good one, Sammy," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Seriously, if Father Gregory's spirit is around a séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we put him to rest," Dean continued.

"But if it's an angel, it won't show…nothing will happen," Sam argued.

"That's the point Sam, we don't have to operate on faith, we can know for sure," I said, "don't you want to know for sure?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Dean asked for the nineteenth time since we left the church.

"Yes," I sighed. It was nice that he was worried about me but he was driving me insane, move over Gloria soon I'll be your new roommate.

"Eat this," Dean said tossing me a Kit Kat bar.

"Dean, you made me eat my sandwich, a bag of chip, two cup cakes and a piece of pie, I'm not hungry the only thing eating that will do is give me a stomach ache."

"Maybe you should stop reading those magazines you are always picking up at gas stations," Sam spoke up from the front seat, "I mean is this like some weird diet or something because you don't have an ounce of fat on you!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Leave it to my brothers to blow this completely out of proportion, "Sam, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill here, I just wasn't hungry it has nothing to do with trying to lose weight."

"Just stay here and rest," Dean said as he parked the car in front of a convenient store.

"But I'm…" I started to argue but both brothers were already out of the car, "this is fucking unbelievable."

I sat and played Tetris on my phone until they finally came out of the store and I rolled my window down to hear what they were talking about.

"Dude, I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with the spell work before but this takes the cake, I mean a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?" Sam questioned as he carried the bag over to the car.

"OHHHH….who lives in a pineapple under the sea," I started singing loudly out the window.

"We'll just put in Spongebob side down," Dean shrugged and glared over to me to shut up.

"Dean, that's it," Sam said staring down the sidewalk.

"What?" Dean asked looking around clearly not seeing what Sam was.

"That's the sign!" Sam exclaimed and I turned around in my seat but I couldn't see anything but a guy standing on the sidewalk holding a bag of groceries and a bouquet of flowers.

"Where?" Dean asked still looking around.

"Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, Dean! We have to stop him!"

The guy started crossing the street and Sam went to go after him but Dean stopped him.

"Wait a minute," Dean said holding Sam back.

I went to get out of the car to help but Dean told me to stay and like some trained dog I did.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"You're not going to go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?"

"Dean, I'm not insane, I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to stop him."

"Define stop, huh? I mean what are you going to do?" Dean questioned as I watched the guy get into his car.

"Dean, please he's going to hurt someone, you know it."

"Alright, come on," Dean said getting in the car and starting it up and locking the doors.

"Dean, unlock my door!" Sam yelled trying to pry the passenger side door open.

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. We'll watch this guy. You go do the séance!"

"Leah!" Sam yelled.

"We won't let him hurt anyone!" I promised as Dean pulled away following the guy's car.

We watched as the guy stopped at a corner and got out of the car with the bouquet of flowers that he handed to a girl that was waiting for him before they got in the car and drive off again.

"I'm not seeing how this guy is so evil those roses were beautiful," I said once I had crawled into the front seat.

"Maybe because he got regular instead of long stemmed," Dean joked and I looked over to him surprised he even knew the difference.

I reached over and cranked the heat up as high as it would go and curled my legs underneath myself trying to keep warm, I'll say it again, winter sucks.

The guy turned right down a street and after stopping at the stop sign Dean did the same but when we made the turn the car was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"Alright, a car just doesn't disappear he couldn't have gotten too far," I tried to reason, "Maybe they wanted alone time?"

"Yeah like in a back alley," Dean agreed turning the car around and heading down the side street we just passed.

"Oh my God, stop!" I told him as I saw the guy hit the girl across the face.

Dean and I both ran out of the Impala and towards the guy's car and by the time we got there the guy had an exact-o knife out trying to cut her with it. Dean smashed the driver's side window and punched the guy in the face before slamming his head against the steering wheel. He unlocked the door and I pulled the hysterical girl from the car.

"Are you ok?" I asked but her only answer was her crying, "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah," she finally answered as Dean came around to our side of the car and quickly surveyed her for any injuries.

That's when the car started back up and peeled away.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled before turning to me, "You have your cell phone?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Stay with her, get her home and meet me at the motel," Dean yelled to me as he ran back to the Impala and tore off after the guy.

"How…how did you know?" she cried as I pulled out my cell phone to call a taxi.

"An angel, I think," I admitted much to my surprise.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I got back to the motel room at the same time Dean pulled up in the Impala. We walked in together to see Sam packing his bag.

"Honey, we're home," I said kicking my shoes off and wandering over to sit on the heater to keep warm.

"How was your day?" Dean asked.

"You were right, it wasn't an angel, it was Gregory," Sam said disappointed as he pulled out his old Stanford sweatshirt from his bag and tossed to me.

I graciously put it on and put the hood up, tying it under my chin. Dean pulled out his flask and handed it to Sam without a word and this time Sam took it and passed it back to Dean who took a swig and passed it over to me as Sam took a seat on the bed.

"I don't know guys, I just uh…I wanted to believe, so badly. It's so damn hard to do this, what we do. All alone, you know? There's so much evil out there in the world…I feel like I could drown in it," Sam confessed and I got off the heater and went and sat next to him as he continued, "And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up…"

"Yeah, well, don't worry about that, alright?" Dean said sitting down on the bed opposite of us, "We're watching out for you."

"Yeah, I know you are," Sam said throwing his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, "But you're just two people and I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know? Some higher power, some greater good and then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Maybe I could be saved," he replied with a small laugh, "but, uh, you know that just clouded my judgment and you're right. I mean, we've got to go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes."

"Well it's funny you say that," Dean commented.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information, that guy in the car was bad new, we barely got there in time," I answered lifting my head so I could look at Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking between Dean and me.

"He's dead," Dean replied simply.

"Did…you?" Sam asked and I looked over to Dean curious on the answer.

"No, but I'll tell you one thing if…the way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I never would have believed it. I mean I don't know what to call it," he said getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag.

"What? Dean, what did you see?" Sam questioned.

He walked over to the bathroom and just before closing the door he answered, "Maybe…God's will."

Sam and I sat there a few minutes lost in our own thoughts until I took Sam's hand in mine and closed my eyes.

"Please God, watch over us and keep us safe. Watch over my Sammy and show me the way to save him, in your name we pray, Amen."


	36. The Past Always Catches Up

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**BIG thank you to ispiltthemilk who helped me tremendously by giving me some ideas on where to start this chapter, I was completely lost and without her you wouldn't be getting a chapter today so make sure you send her virtual cookies or better yet check out her story and leave wonderful reviews :)**

**Just a warning, I do use some foul language in this one a little more than usual.**

**Sorry it takes me a little while to update this story but I hope that the length of the chapters make up for it!**

Chapter 36- The Past Always Catches Up

"I swear to God if you don't eat, I'll shove it down your throat," Dean threatened as we sat in a booth at the local diner while Sam was at the library researching God knows what since we just finished the case.

"Do you say that to all the girls?" I laughed but apparently I was the only one that thought it was funny.

"Leah…" he growled.

"Damn a girl passes out one time and it's like the end of the world or something," I complained as I continued to build a pyramid with the creamers on the table.

Dean reached over and with one flick destroyed my little pyramid I had been working so hard on, "It will be if you don't eat."

"I can't eat something that isn't in front of me, asswipe," and as if the world was on Dean Winchester's side the waitress walked over to the table with our food.

"Ketchup?" he smirked holding it out for me.

"No," I said defiantly stuffing a dry fry in my mouth but after a few more I grabbed the bottle and put some on my plate ignoring his small laugh that I had given in.

"So, what do you think, hit the bar in town before calling it a night?" he asked through the double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Actually, there's a bed back in the motel room with my name on it."

"It's 8 o'clock!" Dean exclaimed after checking his watch, "You're not like dying or something, are you?"

"Please, you wish you were that lucky," I said with an eye roll. Truth was I wasn't sure what was going on with me and it frustrated me to no end. Recently, I've had no appetite whatsoever and have been so tired that I slept like a dead person every night. I knew both brothers had picked up on it but really what was there to say? I felt fine otherwise.

"This has nothing to do with that Ron guy and what happened at the bank, right?"

"No, I mean it royally sucks that I couldn't save him and sure I still think about it but you've just got to move on, you know?" I shrugged.

"Mmhhmm," he said in an unbelieving tone that for once I chose to ignore and went back to building my pyramid but he decided to be persistent, "So…what's the problem then?"

"No problem," I replied stacking the packets of jelly next to the creamers for makeshift stairs.

"Well, why is it that you sleep like all the time, you used to be the queen of pulling all-nighters?"

"I don't know."

"And you're not eating and I want to know why," he continued.

"I don't know!" I yelled causing him to slightly jump at my outburst and drew some unwanted attention to our table. I turned and smiled to the other customers letting them know there wasn't anything interesting to watch at our table before looking back to Dean and almost whispering, "I don't know."

He just sat there and stared at me and I couldn't tell if he just didn't know what to say or if he was trying to decide if I had gone completely mental. I anxiously waited for him to say something, hell anything, even some stupid sarcastic comment that would piss me off but no, he just picked up his burger and took another bite.

The waitress walked back over to the table and asked Dean, "How is everything?"

He just nodded since he still had a mouthful of food and I asked for a to go box for my food but she didn't hear me. Hell, I swear it was like she didn't even see me sitting there her eyes were just focused on Dean. What was so attractive about a guy shoveling food into his mouth?

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly and she sighed before glancing over to me, "I need a to go box and if you weren't so caught up in staring at my brother you would have heard me."

Without a word she spun around on her foot and stomped away. Yes, stomped like a little kid who didn't get their way. I looked over to Dean who just continued to eat as if the past five minutes never happened and he was in his own little world.

"Dude, what are you mute all of a sudden?" I questioned throwing a fry at him.

"Just don't have anything to say," he answered as the waitress came back over and basically threw the foam container at me before slamming the check down on the table and stomping away again.

"That's not a good way to get a tip," I called after her, "Actually, here's a tip for you, a better push-up bra, a little less make-up and a better ass he probably would have slept with you!"

Sadly, it was all true. I was never one to be shy about saying those kinds of things but this time I was hoping to get some kind of rise out him because for some reason unbeknown to me he had gotten all silent and moody to the point I felt like I was sitting there with Sam instead.

"Do you want me to get it?" I offered motioning to the check after I had put my untouched burger and the few fries I had left in the box.

"No," he answered simply as he pulled out some cash and threw it down on the table before getting up and flicking my pyramid again, "I've got to hit the head and then we'll go."

I sighed at my once again destroyed creation of creamers but couldn't help but smile, at least I knew he hadn't turned into some kind of robot. I took out a pen from my purse and wrote a note on the back of the check.

_Ignore what she said._

_You look amazing and probably even better without clothes._

_For a good time call 1-785-555-2804_

"Ready?" Dean asked walking back over to the table. Damn, that was quick. I have always been jealous on how little time it takes a guy to use the bathroom.

"Yup," I smirked clicking the pen closed and shoving it back in my purse. Now the nice thing would have been to leave Dean's number for the girl but what fun is there in that? Yup, that's right I left an unsuspecting Sam's cell phone number.

The ride back to the motel room was almost deafening it was so quiet, he hadn't even put any music on and I for one had enough by the time we pulled up to the motel.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked standing in front of the lock blocking him from putting the key in unless he answered me or so I thought. He just grabbed me by the shoulders, lifted me up, turned around and set me back down before walking into our room.

I stood there fuming that I couldn't figure out what the hell happened to make him go from being Dean the annoying, charming, annoying, sarcastic, annoying older brother to the even more annoying, quiet lump he was now. After Sam left for college we had spent so much time just the two of us that we had even gotten to the point we knew what each other was thinking and feeling without even having to say anything but now? Now I had no idea. I had no idea what was wrong with him, I had no idea what was wrong with me and I had no idea why Sammy chose to be at the library at this time of night when we had already finished the case.

"You coming in?" Dean called out to me.

"You speak?" I asked feigning shock as I put my hand to my chest and walked in the room.

He didn't answer me as he sat down on the small couch in the room and started flipping through the channels.

"Asshole," I mumbled grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom to change into pajamas.

When I came out I saw Dean snapping his cell phone shut, "Sam's going to walk to the pizza place when he is done at the library, said he will find a ride back here."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I replied surprised he even told me anything at all as I crawled underneath the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started drifting to sleep until Dean spoke up.

"Earlier at the diner…I mean..."

He had the rest of the time at the diner, the car ride back to the motel and now, now when I was almost asleep he decided he wanted to talk, typical.

"Spit it out, De, I want to go to sleep," I all but whined.

"You're ok, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just tired," I sighed pulling the covers over my head to block out the light from the room.

I knew he was already worried about me because I wasn't eating and I was sleeping all the time and now it was clear that my little outburst at the diner had put him over the top. I quickly fell asleep like I did every night recently and slept until Dean woke me up the next morning.

"Go away, no one likes you," I groaned putting the pillow over my head.

"Leah, wake up, Sam never came home last night," Dean told me as he stole my pillow.

"Maybe the waitress called him and when he comes back he won't be so cranky," I muttered putting my arms under my head and getting ready to go back to sleep.

"What waitress?" Dean asked but I didn't answer.

I heard him walk into the bathroom and I thought he had given up until he dumped a glass of cold, no not cold, frigid water on my head.

"What the fuck?" I growled as I shivered.

"Sam is missing, don't you care?" he questioned angrily.

"Dean, Sam is a big boy he is allowed to stay out, hell I hope he fucked the waitress and God forbid had some fun for once!" I exclaimed getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom for a hot shower.

"What waitress?!" Dean yelled though the bathroom door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I should have listened to Dean that morning, it had been a whole week and we had no idea where Sam was or what he was doing or if he was even…no, he was fine, I would feel it if he wasn't. We had been to the road house, we had tried calling him, I had even checked any credit cards he had with him to see if he had used them but we would only be so lucky.

It wasn't helping that Dean was completely on edge, he nearly bit my head off yesterday because I set my coffee on top of the car so I could open the door. It was like looking for my Dad all over again, I called Sam several times and it always went to voicemail.

We parked under an overpass and Dean got out to call Ellen again to see if she had heard anything. I chose to stay in the car thinking he could use a few minutes by himself even if the only thing separating us was a window. I had been drinking so much coffee lately it was like having an IV bag of caffeine attached to me at all times. Sure it made me a little jittery but I didn't have time to sleep, I had to find Sam, so when my cell phone rang I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_An' here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known, like a drifter I was born to walk alone. An' I've made up my mind I ain't wasting no more time._

"Sammy?" I answered after seeing 'Tall Person' come up on my caller ID, "Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

"I don't know what's happening to me," he replied sounding hysteric as I threw my purse at the window to get Dean's attention.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm in Twin Lakes, Wisconsin staying at Aspen's Landing in room 109."

"Alright, don't move, we're on our way."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean barely had the car in park as I jumped out and ran to find Sammy's room. He quickly caught up with me as we scanned the numbers on the doors looking for the right one and when we found it I thought Dean was going to put his fist right through the door the way he was pounding on it.

"Sam, it's us!" he yelled as he banged on the door again, "Sam!"

When we didn't get an answer I put my hand on the door knob and was surprised when it was actually unlocked.

"Sammy?" I called out as we walked into the room and we saw him sitting on the end of the bed with a vacant expression on his face.

"Hey," Dean said trying to get his attention.

"Hey guys," he replied not bothering to lift his head to look at us.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean questioned as we noticed his knuckles all cut up like he had been in a fight or something.

"I tried to wash it off," Sam said sounding like a little kid again.

I went to give him a hug when I noticed his shirt was soaked in dried blood, "Oh my God," I breathed out as I frantically tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"I don't think it's my blood," he stated.

"Well then whose is it?" Dean asked almost shouting at him. Good job on not freaking out Dean.

"I don't know," Sam answered softly.

"Sammy, what happened?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Guys, I don't remember anything," he said with watery eyes and Dean and I shared a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What did you find out?" Sam asked as Dean walked back into the motel room with take out.

I had stayed with him in the room not wanting to let him out of my sight, I even had him leave the door cracked a little as he took a shower and changed into clean clothes so that God forbid something happened I would know.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan," Dean replied handing me a sandwich with a look in his eyes that said I better eat it or he would make me.

"Maybe he's living on a prayer," I smiled as I opened my sandwich and took a bite.

"Or on a lost highway," Dean replied mirroring my own smirk.

"Or took some bad medicine," I continued.

"Maybe he's lost in America," Dean said pouring the three of us some soda.

"Dude, that's Alice Cooper not Bon Jovi," I corrected him; "Although, I am surprised you know any Bon Jovi songs at all so two points for lost highway."

"Guys," Sam called out cutting off the little game we were playing.

"Sorry," I muttered taking a bite out of my sandwich. It's not like I didn't care that Sam basically had amnesia about what happened the last week of his life but I figured if I freaked out about it then Sam would too and Dean would probably end up stuffing me in the trunk. And I for one didn't want to end up in the trunk.

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual," Dean said getting back on track.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam questioned as I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"Well, you weren't really covered in it I mean yeah sure you're shirt had to be thrown out but like really that's ok, you've been looking a little preppy lately anyways and there wasn't anything on your pants or your jacket so…" I rambled until I saw both brothers just staring at me, have I mentioned I've had a lot of caffeine lately, "Sorry…again."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Leah?" Sam yelled at me, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know," I answered softly not really liking the fact that after not seeing him for a week, I was somehow the one getting yelled at, it's not like I was the one that poofed into thin air, "But you're ok and that's what matters, everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?" Sam shouted at me like I was the only one in the room with him, hello did he not see his older brother? Go yell at him and leave me alone because amnesia or not I was about a second away from kicking his disappearing ass.

Dean must have sensed it to because he was the one that spoke up, "Sam…"

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?" he asked finally looking at Dean.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man; let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting in the library and then going out for some from pizza down the road," Sam answered taking a seat on the bed opposite of me.

"When we were in West Texas?" I questioned putting my sandwich down, "That was over a week ago!"

"That's it that's all I remember," he admitted, "next thing I knew I was sitting here…bloody…felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Ok…" Dean said looking as stunned as I felt, "Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back."

"So you must have found another way," I stated walking over to the sliding glass door where I happened to notice blood on the handle, "hey!"

"Good work, Sherlock," Dean smiled tousling my hair as he opened the door and walked outside.

"See what I've had to put up with," I laughed throwing my arm around Sam's waist as we followed Dean and I could almost swear I felt him flinch at my touch so I let my arm drop.

"Recognize anything?" Dean asked Sam as we stood outside behind the motel in the rain.

"Besides the fact I'm getting all wet," I huffed but was ignored.

"You didn't eat your sandwich," Dean whispered angrily in my ear as Sam looked around trying to figure out which way to go.

"I ate half!" I argued as we started walking in a random direction I had picked because I wasn't just going to stand in the rain for no good reason.

"You had two bites!" Dean argued back.

"It was three," I mumbled.

"Wait," Sam called out and to be honest I was too busy bickering with Dean to even realize he wasn't following us.

"What?" Dean asked as we walked over to where he was.

"I think I was here," Sam replied looking around with his eyes stopping on some storage units that were a few feet away.

"You remember?" I questioned.

"Not really, it just feels familiar, you know?" he asked. Yes, Sam, I often lose chunks of time and get warm fuzzy feelings when I look at a storage unit; well that's what I wanted to say at least.

Dean and I went to check out the storage units, not that I was really sure what we were looking for but at least I felt like I had a purpose for being out in the rain besides trying to catch a cold.

"Try that one," Sam said pointing to the second one.

It was bolted closed and I took a bobby pin out of my hair to pick the lock when Sam stopped me and tossed me a key that was in his jacket pocket. I shared a look with Dean before putting the key in the lock and opening the door to reveal an old very rusty Volkswagen Beetle.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this," Dean said sounding disappointed that he hadn't taken a nicer car.

"Punch buggy, no punch back!" I yelled as I turned and punched both brothers in the arm.

"What are you five?" Dean questioned as we walked into the unit to check out the car flicking me in the back of the head as he passed me.

"No," I answered sticking my tongue out at him.

"Guys, I've got more blood," Sam said pointing to the steering wheel from the driver's side of the car as Dean and I walked around to the passenger side.

"Sam…" Dean said pointing behind the driver's seat, "back seat."

Sam reached down and picked up a bloody knife, "You think I used this on someone?"

"I'm not thinking anything," Dean replied.

"What else is new?" I mumbled earning an annoyed look from Dean while Sam rubbed the handle of the knife on the inside of his jacket wiping off his prints.

"Ok now this is disturbing," Dean said picking up a half smoked pack of cigarettes, "come on man, this couldn't have been you. Had to of been someone else, someone who smokes menthols."

"Hey," Sam said smoothing out a piece of paper he found, "gas receipt from a few towns over."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright, receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goose bumps yet? God, this looks familiar, déjà vu vibes?" Dean questioned as we pulled up to one of the pumps at the gas station but Sam just shook his head, "Maybe someone inside will remember you, come on."

"Ew, you stopped somewhere called Tasty Express?" I questioned scrunching my nose up, noticing for the first time the name of the place, "Sounds more like a whore house than a gas station."

As soon as we walked in the door the clerk behind the counter started shouting at us, well not all of us, just Sam.

"You! Out of here, now! I'm calling the cops!"

"You talking to him?" Dean questioned motioning to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it."

"This guy?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"You're drinking malt liquor?" I asked Sam, I mean even I had my limits of what I would drink, but he just shrugged in response.

"Not after he whipped the freaking bottle at my head."

"This guy?" Dean repeated again like it was the only thing he could say.

"What am I speaking Urdu?"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything," Sam started to apologize but the clerk cut him off.

"Tell your story walkin' pal. Po-po will be here in five," he said picking up the phone.

"Wait, wait he's leaving, he's leaving put the phone down," Dean instructed before turning to Sam, "go wait in the car."

"But Dean…" Sam protested.

"Go wait in the car!" Dean said more forcefully and after a loud sigh Sam finally went back outside.

"Hey look, we just want to talk to you ok?" I asked the clerk but his only response was hanging the phone up, "Now when he took off yesterday which way did he go?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Cause we're asking you," Dean replied and I could tell he didn't like the way the guy had answered me.

"Please, you'd be doing us a huge favor," I added with a small smile hoping he would give us something, anything.

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, this is what I live for! You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze, ok? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?" I asked in disbelief. I knew something was going on right then and there because when we were younger and Sam caught me smoking not only did he run and tell Dad who banned me from any hunting trips for a month but he also told Dean who threatened to tell all the guys at school that I had some sexually transmitted disease if I didn't stop, needless to say I quit.

"Yeah, guy's a chimney."

Dean pulled his wallet out and threw a few bills on the counter, "This ought to cover it."

"Mmm, it's uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs."

"Of course he did," Dean muttered pulling out more money from his wallet and placing it on the counter.

"He went north. Route 71, straight out of town," the clerk finally told us as he counted the money.

Dean nodded with a sarcastic smile as he grabbed two candy bars and we walked back outside.

"Here," he said tossing me a Twix, "since you didn't eat your sandwich."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What's going on with you Sam, hmm?" Dean questioned as we drove down the highway for what seemed like hours, "'cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean that sounds more like Leah's greatest hits from high school than you."

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" I objected and Dean just raised his eyebrows at me in the rearview mirror. Ok so maybe there was this one cheerleader I didn't exactly get along with and maybe there was a slight misunderstanding of who she was dating. When she found out she may or may not have confronted me and I may or may not have thrown my soda bottle at her but it wasn't like I was a troublemaker or anything. And those cigarettes were just a faze, what can I say I liked being a rebel.

"Dean, wait, right here," Sam said pointing to a back road, "turn here."

"What?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know how I know, I just do."

Dean made the turn and we went down what I thought was a back road but ended up being a really long driveway. We pulled up and Dean parked in front of a huge house that had security cameras everywhere and a spotlight that must have been motion censored since it came on as soon as we got out of the car.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises," Sam commented as we walked up the front steps and onto the porch.

"Should we knock?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah…I guess," Sam shrugged.

Dean knocked on the front door and I wandered down the porch a little to try and look in one of the windows when I noticed broken glass on the ledge, "Hey, De."

He came over to check it out as I walked further down the porch, "I'm surprised the cops didn't show, place like this you'd think it's have an alarm."

"Yeah, you would," I sighed finding a disabled alarm box on the side of the house.

We made our way into the house, Dean and Sam both had their flashlights and I immediately took out my gun once I saw the disarray the house was in. There was broken glass, broken pieces of furniture, books and God knows what else laying on the floor. We made our way through the house until we came across a body in the back room.

"Get the lights," Dean said as he cautiously walked closer to the man.

Sam turned the lights on as I aimed my gun at the body ready to shoot if it was some sort of trap. Dean tapped him with his boot and when he didn't move I tucked my gun safely in the small of my back. He kneeled down and carefully rolled the man onto his back only to reveal his slit throat and a puddle of blood on the carpet.

"Oh God," I whispered and covered my mouth.

"Guys, I did this," Sam said looking horrified.

"We don't know that," I said shaking my head unable to believe my Sammy who would rather kick a soccer ball around than bow hunt would ever be capable of something like this.

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood…"

"I don't know, maybe it was Colonel Mustard, with the knife in the study!" I exclaimed.

"Do you really think this is the right time to joke around?" Sam yelled at me.

"Who's joking, Samuel, because I sure as hell am not! This couldn't have been you!" I yelled back waving my arms around as if to prove my point.

"Look, even if you did do this…" Dean started until I cut him off.

"You think there was even a possibility that he could do this?! Dean, this is the same guy that wouldn't kill a damn bug in the motel room; he would just put it in a cup and bring it outside!"

"All I was going to say was I'm sure he had a good reason; you know, self-defense, uh, he was a bad son of a bitch, something," Dean explained as he patted the man down, "he doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lock pick," Sam stated as he walked over to a double door closet.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"I need your lock pick," Sam repeated.

"Move slow poke," I sighed taking a bobby pin out of my hair and picking the lock quicker than Sam would have been able to, what can I say I had a gift.

I opened the doors to reveal a room full of different types of weapons, newspaper clipping, charts and post-it notes.

"Holy cow, batman," I said looking at the guns on the walls.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber," Dean started.

"Or a hunter," Sam finished, "Guys, I think I killed a hunter."

"Or he's a secret agent a part of the men in black and if we don't get out of here soon we are all going to get neuralyzed," I said in all seriousness basically drooling over the weapons.

"Either way let's find out for sure," Dean said motioning to the security camera near the ceiling.

Sam sat down at the computer and hacked into the footage, fast forwarding until we saw any kind of movement in the room. We watched as Sam threw the man into the room, fighting with him like a rabid animal before holding him down and slitting the man's throat. I stared at the screen in absolute horror something had to be wrong there's no way he would do this.

Without a word Dean started walking around the room wiping anywhere fingerprints might have been left while Sam read a letter that was on the desk. I however couldn't get my eyes off the man that lied dead on the floor a few feet away from me.

"How do you erase this, huh?" Dean questioned motioning to the computer screen, "Leah, you can do that, right? Erase it for good?"

"I can get rid of it but if someone is good with computers they'll be able to pull it back up."

"I killed him," Sam said softly, "I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me, whoever this guy is, he's a hunter which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, ok?" Dean nearly yelled in frustration.

"His name was Steve Wandell, this is a letter from his daughter," Sam said holding up the paper that was in his hands.

I jumped when Dean picked up the computer and smashed it against the floor and stomping the pieces with his boot to make sure there was no way anyone would ever see that video.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror," Dean said as we walked back in the motel room we found Sam at, "Look, I know this is bad, ok? You've got to snap out of it."

"Damn it Sam, say something! I mean Jesus Christ I spent the last twenty years trying to get you two to shut the hell up and now you won't speak!" I exclaimed throwing our weapon bag on one of the beds.

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam questioned shaking his head, "Murder, guys, that's what I did."

"Hey, we don't know…" Dean started until he had a thought, "shapeshifter."

"They are evil sons of bitches," I nodded.

"Oh, come on! You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare…no distortion…" Sam argued.

"Yeah but it wasn't you! Alright, yeah it might have been you but it wasn't you, I mean obviously it was some form or…or double…or…I don't know but it couldn't have been you because you're you…" I rambled trying to get my point across but in the end I even confused myself.

"Stop while you're ahead," Dean sighed cutting my rant short.

"Well I think it was me," Sam said as he sat down on one of the beds, "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned softly.

"For the last few weeks I've been having…I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?" I asked concerned as I sat down on the bed opposite of him.

"Rage, hate, and I can't stop it. It just gets worse; day by day it gets worse."

"How come you've never told us this?" I asked as I tried to reach out and grab his hand but he pulled away.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, bang-up job on that," Dean scoffed.

"Dean, the yellow-eyes demon, you know he has plans for me and we both know that he's turned other children into killers before too."

"No one can control you but you," Dean stated and under different circumstances I would have told him to put that saying on a bumper sticker.

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm becoming…"

"What?" Dean questioned angrily.

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I got to face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!" Dean hollered.

"But it's true; you know that, Dad knew that too, that's why he told you if it ever came to this…"

"Shut up, Sam," I yelled not wanting him to finish that sentence but it was like he forgot I was in the room as he stood up and faced Dean.

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me!"

"No. Listen to me, we're going to figure this out, ok? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is," Sam nodded as he reached down and pulled a handgun out of the weapons bag before trying to hand it to Dean, "I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" I asked softly as I started to tear up.

"You won't, whatever this is you can fight it," Dean said refusing to take the gun.

"No, I can't," Sam said shaking his head with tears filling up in his own eyes as he grabbed Dean's hand and placed the gun in it, "Not forever, here, you got to do it."

"You know, I've tried hard to keep you safe," Dean said looking down at his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, you can't shoot him!" I screamed.

"I know you tried, Dean," Sam nodded completely ignoring me like I was invisible or something.

"I can't, I'd rather die," Dean said throwing the gun back into the weapon bag before trying to walk past Sam.

"No, you'll live," Sam stated and as Dean turned to see what he was talking about Sam hit him in the side of the head with the gun knocking him unconscious, "You'll live to regret this."

"Sam, stop it doesn't have to be like this," I pleaded with him as tears streamed down my face, "Just give me the gun."

"I'm so sick of hearing you speak," he sneered, "just the sound of your voice makes my skin crawl."

"Give. Me. The. Gun," I yelled as I tried to snatch it out of his hands afraid that he would end up hurting himself.

"You always did have a weak spot when family was involved," Sam said before hitting me in the head with something and knocking me out too.

I woke up to the sound of pounding and at first I thought it was just in my head until I realized it was someone at the door.

"Dean," I said crawling over to where he was still knocked out and rolling him over, "Dean, wake up."

He grunted in response as I used the bed to pull myself up and go answer the door if I could only figure out what door it was. Since when did motel room have three doors? Before I could figure out which door was the one I needed to answer the one in the middle opened and in walked a man with a comb over and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hey, it's past your checkout."

"What?" I questioned blinking a few times hoping my eyes would focus.

"It's past checkout, and I've got a couple here that needs your room," he said motioning to the business man and hooker that stood in the hallway. Thank God my eyes finally focused or it may have looked like one business man with three hookers.

"Yeah I bet they do," Dean smirked shuffling up behind me, "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

"That guy who was with us, have you seen him?" I asked still a little groggy from being knocked out.

"Yeah, he left before dawn in you car and you should have gone with him because now I'm going to have to charge you extra."

"Oh, son of a…" Dean growled.

"It's just policy, sir," the manager stated before looking over at me, "miss, do you know you're bleeding?"

I reached my hand up to forehead and sure enough right at my hair line I had a bunch of dried blood.

"I need to use your computer," Dean stated.

"Now why would I let you use my computer?"

After Dean paid the man for the room and extra for the computer I went into the public bathroom to wash away the dried blood, luckily the cut wasn't that bad it had just bled awhile since I wasn't able to put pressure on it when it happened. When I came back out Dean said he called the phone company and had the GPS turned on for Sam's phone and the he was no longer in Wisconsin. Now he was in Duluth, Minnesota.

"Are you sure?" I questioned nervously as soon as I heard what town he was in.

"Positive, why?" Dean asked as he moved my hair to check my cut.

"Dean, that's where Jo lives."

"How do you know that? Last time you two saw each other you wanted to rip each other's hair out."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "We're both daddies' girls, besides it's nice to have someone to talk to other than you and Sammy."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and I ran into the bar Jo worked at to see her gagged and tied to a pole while Sam stood next to her with knife.

"Sam, put the knife down!" I yelled but instead he moved so it was right at her throat.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean." What was I invisible again or something?

"Put the knife down, damn it!" Dean hollered at he pointed his gun at Sam even though I knew he would never actually shoot him.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, alright?! Dean, kill me or I'm going to kill her. Please, you'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me…Shoot me!" Sam screamed but Dean just shook his head and lowered his gun, "What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? Are you that afraid of living the rest of your life with that pet," he stopped to look at me with disgust, "following you around? Get rid of me, get rid of her and live your own life!"

I took out the bottle of holy water I had hidden in my jacket and threw it on Sam who screamed out in agony, "That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch! Now get the fuck out of my brother!"

Sam's eyes turned black as night and went to take a step forward but I threw more water at him. He turned and ran right though one of the windows, Dean followed right after him and I stayed for a second to untie Jo.

"He was possessed?" she questioned as I took off her gag.

"You need to start carrying holy water with you," I said as I cut the ropes around her wrists before jumping out the window after my brothers.

I only got about forty feet down the pier until I saw Dean laying on the ground unconscious, again.

"Seriously, twice in twenty four hours?" I asked even though I knew he couldn't hear me, "Great, now I have to go after psycho brother by myself," I sighed bending down to make sure he was just knocked out before taking my gun out and creeping into the warehouse where I had heard a noise.

_Please no rats, please no rats_, I thought, no prayed as walked in with my gun raised.

"So who are you?" I called out hoping to pin point where he was.

"I've got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" I asked as we stalked each other out like a very intense game of hide and seek, like the kind where if you're found before your ready, you'll be dead.

"You should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy…pathetic," I heard him throw something to make me look away as he changed his hiding spot.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances."

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Anyways, fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks because you're going to pay hell for this, I'm going to make sure of that," I promised as I crouched down behind some boxes.

"How? You can't hurt me not without hurting your big brother. See, I think you're going to die, Leah. You, Dean and every other hunter I can find. One look at Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes and they'll let me right in their door."

I tucked my gun away and pulled out the holy water hoping I could at least slow him down enough to exorcise him. I heard footsteps and watched as he walked out the back of the warehouse onto another dock. I got up from my spot and quietly and slipped out the door but after looking around I couldn't see him. I knew he couldn't have just disappeared so I walked over to the edge and peered into the water. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew he was behind me, I turned around to see him aiming the gun at me and before I had the chance to say anything he shot me in the shoulder throwing me backwards into the water. With one arm I swam under the dock so I could come up for some air and I waited until I heard his boots walking away before swimming to the boat ramp. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the cold and the pain I heard Dean yelling my name.

"Le!...Leah!" I could see him standing on the dock looking around for me but do you think the idiot ever looked down, nope.

"Hey asshat," I yelled causing him to finally look down, "over here."

"Are you alright?" he asked running down the ramp and scooping me up in his arms.

"I'm awesome," I smiled sarcastically, "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know I've been looking for you."

He carried me back to he bar where Jo was waiting with a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. I sat in one of the chairs as Dean poked around my shoulder with tweezers trying to get the bullet.

"Don't be a baby, stop moving," Dean said pushing the tweezers further into my wound.

"God, you're a fucking butcher," I winced and took another shot of the whiskey, "Come on, you're usually nicer than this."

"Alright, I got it," Dean said pulling out the bullet and dropping it on the table before grabbing lots of gauze and tape to patch me up, "We need to hurry and find Sam, I'll clean it out when we have time."

"Hey Leah, how'd you know he was possessed?" Jo asked sitting next to me while Dean put a fifth layer of tape on.

"Because the only time he is that mean to me, is when he's possessed," I answered taking one more swig of whiskey for good measure.

"Any idea where he's headed next?" she asked cleaning up the bloody mess Dean made on the table.

"Says he was going after hunters and the closest one we know lives in…" I started.

"South Dakota," Dean finished realizing Sam was going after Bobby.

"Yeah, so we good to go?" I questioned nodding towards my shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded and carefully slipped his jacket over my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Good, let's go," Jo said standing up.

"You're not coming," Dean stated in a tone that said it was his final decision as we headed for the door.

"The hell I'm not," she argued, "I'm a part of this now."

"Jo, this is our fight, you need to stay here, I'll call you later, ok?" I said as we walked out the door and got back in the car we 'borrowed' to get here.

We tried Bobby's number but it wouldn't even ring through and I couldn't help but think the worst.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey!" I smacked Sam across the face to wake him up now that he was tied to a chair and sitting under the devil's trap.

"Easy," Bobby warned.

"He fucking shot me; I can smack him in the damn face all I want!"

"Yeah, I forgot you were into that," Sam said before looking to Dean who was standing next to me, "Dean, back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" I growled.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging," Sam basically sang taunting us.

"Oh, don't worry this isn't going to hurt Sam much," Dean said picking up one of the many buckets of holy water we had ready to use and throwing in his face, "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet, I'll make him bite off his tongue," he threatened.

"You won't be in him long enough," Dean promised before nodding to me.

"Excorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursion…," I started chanting.

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam, you understand me? Because I'm going to kill every one of you first!" Dean yelled over me.

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei…" I continued until Sam's laughing cut me off.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan," Sam laughed and then looked over to me, "Oops, doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

He lowered his head and started chanting in Latin, the fire in the fireplace flared up and the room began to shake.

"This isn't going like I pictured, what's going on, Bobby?" Dean yelled.

Bobby looked over Sam until he found an almost brand on his forearm, "It's a binding link! It's like a lock, he's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" I yelled frantically.

"I don't know!" Bobby answered. Great, the most experienced hunter in the room has no idea what the hell to do.

"There that's better," Sam smiled as the ceiling cracked and the devil's trap broke.

With a nod of the head he sent Bobby flying into the wall, another one and Dean and I went flying into a bookshelf. Sam ripped free of the restraints and stalked over to where Dean and I were laying in a heap on the floor. I expected Dean to say something, to move or make some kind attempt to protect us but when he didn't I looked over and saw him, yet again, unconscious.

"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing they say it's like hell," Sam sad crouching down so he was right in front of me, "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," he paused for minute grabbing me by my shirt with his left hand as he punched me in the face with his right, "Well, it's like hell even for demons," he said punching me again in the face and I could start to feel the blood trickling out of my nose. Possessed of not if he broke my nose or if I loose a tooth because of him I was going to kick his gigantor ass. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear," he continued, "and you sent me back there."

"Meg," I realized.

"No, not anymore. Now I'm Sam," he smiled as he dug his thumb into my shoulder wound, "By the way, I saw your Dad there…he says howdy."

I couldn't help but scream out in pain and hope that Dean or Bobby would wake up and save me.

"All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Leah. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you."

Just as he lifted his arm to hit me again, Bobby grabbed his arm and pressed the hot poker from the fire onto the mark on Sam's arm successfully breaking the lock. Sam screamed as the black smoke poured out of his mouth and escaped up the chimney. He looked around confused to how he had gotten there and wouldn't you know that's when Dean decided to wake up.

"Sammy?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

I motioned him to come closer with my finger and when he got close enough I punched him as hard as I could in the face before falling over onto Dean's lap.

"Hey De?"

"Yeah," he answered moving the hair out of my face.

"Do you mind staying conscious from now on, please."

Dean cleaned me up, again, while Sam sat there and profusely apologized for almost killing me, twice.

"How's the patient?" Bobby asked walking back into the room and handing me so pain killers.

"I'll live," I replied graciously taking the pills and swallowing them dry.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Sam started again.

"Sammy," I said cutting him off, "Shut up."

"Hey, I hate to ask but have you three ever heard of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned not liking where this conversation was going.

"Just heard from a friend, Wandell's dead, murdered in his own house, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No sir, never heard of the guy," Dean answered.

"Dean," Sam whispered loudly wanting to take responsibility for what he had done.

"Good," Bobby spoke up, "keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road," Dean nodded before looking over to Sam, "If you can remember where we parked the car."

"Here, take these," Bobby said handing each of us a small charm.

"What are they?" Sam questioned.

"Charms, they'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there and this will stop it from getting back up in you," Bobby explained.

"That's sounds vaguely dirty, but, uh thanks for the present," I smiled as we headed for the door.

"Just don't kill each other," Bobby called after us.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You ok?" Dean asked as Sam stared out the window of the Impala as we drove off to our next roach bag motel but when he didn't answer he tried again, "Sam?"

"Is that you in there?" I teased shoving his shoulder.

"I was awake for some of it, guys. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must have been awful," Dean commented.

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo, I tried to kill Le but no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sammy, it wasn't you," I said leaning back in the seat trying desperately to get comfortable and praying that the pain pills would just kick in already.

"Yeah this time, what about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to save you," Dean said with so much promise in his voice that I had no choice but to believe him.

We sat in a comfortable silence until a thought occurred to me and busted out laughing.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and trying to contain my laughter.

"Le, what?" Sam asked again this time turning around in his seat.

"Dude, you like full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week, that's pretty naughty," I busted out laughing again, "Although, I wouldn't be so beat to hell if you had chosen the waitress," I mentioned as carefully laid myself down in the backseat.

"What waitress?" Sam asked but when I didn't answer he looked over to Dean, "What waitress?"

"I have no idea…"


	37. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

*****Make sure you head on over to wandertogonder's page and check out the new sisfic we are writing together, 'You Don't Know the Meaning of Fear'.*****

**This chapter has a lot of flashbacks I tried to label them all clearly, I hope it doesn't get too confusing!**

Chapter 37- Sibling Rivalry

It had been almost a month since we've left Bobby's; it had also been almost a month since I realized that what Meg said was right. Deep down I was terrified that we, no I, wouldn't be able to save Sam. The signs were all there, not being hungry, sleeping all the time and the drinking; I was going back down the slippery slope of depression only this time I had to be more careful. This time I had to plaster on my fake smile twenty four hours a day seven days a week because let's face it there's only so much a Winchester can handle and I wasn't going to be the straw the broke the camel's back. And my smile never faltered, that was until we took a job in Springfield, Ohio one week ago. Now, at this very moment the three of us were under each others' skins so bad I wouldn't be surprised if one of us didn't leave Springfield alive.

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends," I sang obnoxiously as I sat on one of the beds in our motel room flipping through a tabloid magazine.

"Not going to work," Dean commented shaking his head as he shoveled more French fries covered with chili and cheese into his mouth.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was…" I sang louder not even bothering to look up.

"Dude, you mind not eating those on my bed," Sam said looking over to Dean annoyed before turning to me, "You might not be successfully with him but you're starting to royally piss me off."

"No I don't mind," Dean smirked grabbing another fry.

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends," I continued trying to drown out their conversation because let's face it I was completely content that I was pissing Sam off when I suddenly got hit with a book. Yes people, Sam threw a freaking book at me, a hard cover one none the less!

"How's the research going?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, he threw a book at me!" I yelled wanting him to do something about it but he didn't so I ended up chucking it back at Sam's head.

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer!" Sam replied easily dodging the book.

"Hmmm," Dean nodded sarcastically.

"IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Would you shut up," Sam growled.

"No!" I yelled, "That's what you two get for breaking my phone!"

"Dean, can't you take her somewhere?!" Sam whined like when we were little kids and I wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey, I'd love to but unfortunately my car's all screwed to hell," Dean replied turning his death glare to me.

"I told you I had nothing to do with that!" I yelled chucking a pillow at him before falling backwards on the bed ready to pull my hair out. Why? Hmm…Why in God's name would I even think about messing up the Impala? Sure I don't want to marry the thing like Dean does but I do have a lot of appreciation for it, I mean hell I help him rebuild her!

"Just like you had nothing to do with my computer?" Sam questioned angrily.

"It's a laptop not a computer you fucking…" I started until I was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

Sam got up and checked the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey Bobby," he greeted him.

"Hi Bobby," I smiled as my head hung off the side of the bed. Somehow Bobby looked less like a trucker when you were upside down.

"It's good to see you again so soon," Bobby commented turning his head to the side to try and look at me straight on.

"Thank God you're here," Dean declared getting up from the bed and shaking Bobby's hand.

"So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?"

"It's this job we're working, we weren't sure you'd believe us," Sam answered and I rolled over on the bed and propped my head up with my hands.

"Well, I can believe a lot."

"Yeah, no, no, it's just…we've never seen anything like it," Sam continued.

"Not even close," I shook my head.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes," Dean added.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby suggested as he sat on the bed next to me and the boys pulled chairs up.

"So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper," Sam started.

**FLASHBACK- Sam's Point of View**

_I set the voice recorder on the table at the bar as I talked to a jock named Curtis and a blonde named Jen._

"_Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality," Curtis nodded._

"_Yeah? So, why do you think he did it?" I questioned._

"_Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again…" Jen said leaning over the table a little, "Who's to say it was suicide?"_

"_Jen, come on," Curtis complained like he was tired of hearing whatever theory she had come up with._

"_Well, what else could it be?" I asked hoping that her theory gave us something to go off of._

"_Well, you know about Crawford Hall?" Jen replied._

"_No, I don't actually," I said sitting up straighter in my chair._

"_It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend," Curtis sighed._

"_Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl," Jen argued._

"_Wait, what girl?" I asked._

"_Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself," Jen answered._

"_You know her name?" I questioned hopefully._

"_No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down…so now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her…they don't live to tell the tale."_

"_Well if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?" Curtis challenged._

"_Curtis! Shut up!" she exclaimed lightly hitting him on the arm._

"_You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys. Excuse me," I said leaving the table to go find Dean and Leah. Big surprise they were at the bar throwing back shots and trying to pick people up._

"_Dean, what…what are you drinking?" I asked watching him take three shots of some purple drink._

_He burped in my face before answering, "I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?"_

"_Yup," Leah nodded excitedly next to him taking three shots of her own and hanging all over some guy with too many tattoos, "Can't get enough of that coconut rum."_

"_Ok…well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."_

"_Oh, no, no, no, I can't right now, I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook and I'm about to reel her in. I'll introduce you," Dean said getting the attention of girl in fishnet stockings, a tight mini skirt and so much make-up she almost looked like a clown…almost, "Starla! Starla, hey! This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla."_

"_Enchante," Starla giggled throwing her arm around Dean's neck._

"_Hi," I said through a forced smile._

"_Sammy, this is Buster," Leah introduced her guy who just grunted in response, "He doesn't think I can drink fourteen shots and still be conscious for sex so I'm going to prove him wrong!"_

**PRESENT- Leah's Point of View**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute!" Dean interrupted Sam's story telling.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That's not how it happened!" I answered furious with the way he was making me out to be some kind of whore.

"No? So you two never drank purple nurples?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat'," Dean argued.

"I'm always conscious for sex!" I yelled before realizing what I had said and quickly added, "And my guy's name wasn't Buster!"

"Then what was it?" Sam asked with a smile on his face knowing full well I didn't have an answer for him.

"I don't know," I shrugged before turning my attention to Bobby, "But he was a classy guy. He was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. He was also there with his sister who Dean was entertaining. We were talking about local ghost stories."

**FLASHBACK-Leah's Point of View**

_My guy had on a blazer and a pair of nice jeans and his sister was wearing a pencil skirt with a white blouse._

"_Here's to…" he started as he held up his shot glass._

"_Here's to us," I finished as we clinked our glasses before taking my shot._

"_My God you are attractive," he breathed out._

"_Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please, lives are at stake."_

"_Sorry, I just can't even concentrate. It's like staring into the sun," he said as he ran his hand through my hair before pulling me into a kiss._

"_Leah! What do you think you are doing?" Sam yelled like he scolding a child. I sighed as I turned to see him standing there with his bitch face on and that's when he noticed Dean whispering something into the girl's ear, "Dean! You're supposed to be watching her!"_

"_Watching who?" I questioned but of course I was ignored._

"_Sam, please. If you wouldn't mind giving me five more minutes here," Dean said before whispering something else into the girl's ear who giggled._

"_Oh, I'm going to need a little longer than five minutes," I smiled turning back to my guy and pulling him into another kiss._

"_Guys, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have anytime for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah! BLAH!"_

**PRESENT-Leah's Point of View**

"Right, and that's how it really happened," Sam cut me off and I just shrugged, "I don't sound like that, Leah!"

"Yeah, you kind of do," Dean nodded.

"See!" I said pointing to Dean to prove my point.

"Just because I agree with you doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you," Dean said getting up from the chair and walking over to the little kitchenette to grab a beer.

"Ok. What's going on with you three?" Bobby questioned looking between us.

"Nothing. Noth…it's nothing," Sam answered with a sigh.

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple. Now, I'm used to it with you two," Bobby said pointing at me and Sam, "but it's not usually all three of you at the same time."

"No, see married couples can get divorced. We're like, uh, Siamese twins," Dean said popping the top to his beer.

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam corrected him.

"It's not twins at all you moron's there's three of us!" I yelled.

"See what I mean?" Dean questioned.

"Look…it…we've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it," Sam sighed as I sat up on the bed and started flipping through my magazine again.

"Ok," Bobby said though I knew he didn't believe us.

"So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting so we went to check out the scene of the crime," I continued with the story hoping the quicker we figured this out the quicker we could get out of this town, hopefully in one piece.

**FLASHBACK-Leah's Point of View**

_We were dressed as electricians as we went to check out Crawford Hall and the janitor on duty unlocked the professor's office for us._

"_So, how long have you been working here?" Sam questioned as we waited for him to find the right key._

"_I've been mopping this floor for six years," he answered flipping through a few more keys. Like seriously after six years you don't have a master key to unlock all the doors. I could have picked it quicker than it took him to find the damn key! "There you go," he said holding the door open for us when he spotted the EMF reader in Sam's hands, "What the heck's that for?"_

"_Just finding wire's in the walls," Dean answered. Aw, who knew he could think on his feet._

"_Huh, wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not going to do the professor much good," the janitor commented leaning against one of the walls. _

"_Why's that?" I asked only thinking of the comfy bed waiting for me back at the motel room. I mean there really was no reason we couldn't check his office out during the day time._

"_He's dead."_

"_Oh, what happened?" I asked again giving up looking around. They want to keep me out of bed, fine, but they will be doing the snooping. I'll just stand here and talk to the janitor._

"_He went out that window, right there," he pointed._

"_Yeah? Were you working that night?" I questioned as Sam turned and gave me an annoyed look for not helping him and Dean but I just gave him a sarcastic smile._

"_I'm the one that found him."_

"_You see it happen?" I asked noticing Dean popping a few chocolates in his mouth._

"_No. I just saw him come up here, and uh, well…"_

"_What?" I questioned. I hate when someone trails off right before the good part._

"_He wasn't alone."_

"_Who was he with?" Dean asked through a mouthful of chocolates. I mean he had so many in his damn mouth he looked like a freaking chipmunk._

**PRESENT-Leah's Point of View**

"Come on!" Dean shouted, "I ate one, maybe two!"

"No, you were stuffing your face as always," Sam said and it was like he had just thought about something, a look of confusion came across his face before he turned his attention to me, "You didn't eat any chocolate."

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged.

"Le, you live off of candy it's like one of your four basic food groups and you didn't eat any chocolate," Sam repeated like he was trying to figure out some big puzzle.

"Just let me tell the story," I sighed not wanting him to think on it too long.

**FLASHBACK-Leah's Point of View**

"_He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her," the janitor answered._

"_You saw this girl go in, huh? But did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked walking over to us and giving Dean a disgusted look from the amount of candy he had in his mouth._

"_Now that you mention it, no."_

"_You ever see her before?...around?" Sam asked. Did he not understand the meaning of me standing here? I was asking the questions, he and Dean were supposed to be searching the office._

"_Well, not her."_

"_What do you mean?" Dean asked as he tried to swallow the candy. Hello, brothers! Go search the damn office!_

"_I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh…Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat."_

_Dean and I busted out laughing but for very different reasons. Dean thought the joke was funny…I thought the joke was about Dean._

"_One more thing, this building it only has four stories, right?" Sam asked rolling his eyes at Dean and me as we tried to stifle our laughs._

"_Yeah."_

"_So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?" Sam questioned._

"'_Course not. Why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious, thanks," Sam said and we made our way back to the motel room…finally._

"_Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure," I said walking into our room and shuffling right over to the bed._

"_And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap," Dean added as he got three beers out of the fridge until he saw me almost asleep already on the bed and put one back._

"_So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?" Sam questioned taking a beer and popping the top off._

"_I don't know, I mean the girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird," Dean replied and even thought I wasn't facing them I could feel them watching me. Have you ever tried to sleep when someone is watching you, it's creepy._

"_You know," I said rolling over to face them, "Instead of staring at the back of my head waiting for me to do some trick you could be checking out the history of the building…seeing if any co-ed ganked herself there."_

"_Damn and I was waiting for the trick," Dean teased walking into the bathroom as Sam pulled out his laptop._

"_Thank you," I sighed rolling over and trying to get comfortable._

"_Dude, were you on my computer?" Sam called out._

"_No," Dean yelled back from the bathroom._

"_Ugh…will you shut up!" I groaned taking the pillow and putting it over my ears. God forbid a floor board squeaked when these two were sleeping and I would have been murdered but no, go ahead and make all the noise you want when I'm trying to sleep._

"_Oh really?" Sam challenged completely ignoring me, per usual, "Cause it's frozen now on, uh, busty asian beauties dot com." I could hear Dean snickering in the bathroom but of course he would never agree nor deny he did it. "Dean! Would you…just…don't touch my stuff anymore, ok?"_

"_Why don't you control your O.C.D.?" Dean retorted._

"_SHUT UP!...SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed._

"_It doesn't bother you that your brother is watching porn on my computer?" Sam questioned._

"_No Sam, as long as he isn't looking up farm animals I don't give a fuck what he does but what is bothering me is you not shutting up!"_

**PRESENT- Leah's Point of View**

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby questioned getting up to walk around the room.

"No, history's clean," Sam answered.

"Then it's not a haunting," Bobby stated.

"Maybe not," Dean spoke up, "tell you the truth, we're not really sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well, it's weird," I answered.

"What's weird?" Bobby asked clearly getting frustrated he wasn't getting straight answers.

"Well…how do you feel about E.T.?" I questioned before biting my lip in anticipation for his answer.

He looked over to my brothers to see if I was just pulling his leg but the looks on their faces told him otherwise, "Aliens?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Aliens?" he questioned again this time louder. Great Bobby thinks we've lost our marbles.

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"Look, even if they are real, they're not sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me, we know," Dean said and by the tone of his voice he knew Bobby thought we were crazy.

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But…we figured we'd at least talk to the guy," Sam said and I started telling our story again.

**FLASHBACK-Leah's Point of View**

_As it turns out the guy that met Marvin the Martian was the same guy that Sam had talked to about the professor._

"_Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a try," Dean suggested as Curtis took a shot of tequila._

"_So, what happened, Curtis?" Sam questioned trying to get the information we needed so we could leave the bar. But seriously, this guy has known me for my entire life, why even after we get the information would I want to leave?_

"_You won't believe me, nobody does."_

"_Give us a chance," Sam tried._

"_I do no want this in the papers," he stated pointing a finger at Dean._

"_Off the record, then," Dean shrugged._

"_And to even prove to you that we just want to know what happened, I'll drink with you," I smiled motioning for the waitress to bring me a few of the shots he had. I didn't miss the pissed off looks from both brothers but I knew they wouldn't call me out on it until after we got the information, which means after I got to take my shots._

"_I, uh…I blacked out, and…I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."_

"_Then what?" Sam asked sitting on the arm of my chair._

"_They did tests on me and uh…" he paused to take another shot, "they, uh…they probed me."_

_I don't know what I was expecting him to say but that was not it. I nearly choked on the shot I had just taken and was coughing trying to catch my breath._

"_They probed you?" Dean questioned failing to hide the amusement in his voice while Sam patted my back trying to get me to stop coughing._

"_Yeah, they probed me again, and again and again," he said seriously as he took his last shot, "and again and again and again…and then one more time."_

"_You alright?" Sam whispered as I finally stopped coughing._

"_Oh yeah," I said taking one of my shots so I wouldn't laugh in this guy's face._

"_And that's not the worst of it," Curtis continued._

"_How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch," I smirked earning a nudge from Sam._

"_They…they made me…slow dance! To Lady in Red!"_

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright," I sang softly but stopped when Dean pinched my leg under the table, "Sorry, it's a good song."_

**PRESENT-Leah's Point of View**

"Leah, you're exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby asked interrupting my story.

"No, no she's not," Sam answered and I didn't miss the surprised look Bobby gave him that he agreed with me.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

"We're not so sure," Dean sighed.

**FLASHBACK-Leah's Point of View**

_Have you ever done shots on an empty stomach? Not a good idea. Especially when your brothers drag you out of a comfy bed to look into an alien abduction. _

"_I'm telling you, this was made by some kind of jet engine," Sam said as we stood on the campus lawn looking at a perfectly round scorch mark on the grass._

"_You mean a saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean questioned._

"_I don't know," Sam replied and I couldn't hide the whimper that escaped my lips as my stomach felt like it was folding in on itself._

"_What's wrong?" Dean asked putting his hand on my elbow not bothering to hide the concern in his voice._

"_Nothing," I lied and could see Dean and Sam doing their 'silent conversation' with their eyes that was always oh so annoying, "Ok, so first there was an angry spirit and now a sexed-up E.T., there's got to be some kind of connection, right?"_

"_Yeah I guess, let's keep digging," Sam suggested and we went to talk to a few other college students. _

_The whole time Dean stayed not more than a foot away from me just in case. We talked to one guy who lived in the same house as Curtis and he told us that he was the pledge master and had made them go through hell. We thanked him for his time and went back to the motel room._

"_Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's a connection," Dean said as he took his jacket off and tossed it on the bed._

"_Between what?" I asked confused. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention, I was more interested in not puking._

"_The victims," Dean answered still watching me closely, "the professor and the frat guy…they're both dicks."_

"_That's a connection?" Sam asked opening his satchel he carried his laptop in._

"_You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it," Dean replied._

"_Where's my laptop?" Sam questioned holding up the empty satchel._

"_I don't know," Dean shrugged, "Think about it, a philandering professor gets a dead girl…a pledge master gets hazed."_

"_I left it in here," Sam said totally ignoring what Dean was saying as I wandered into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face._

"_You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments are almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still…"_

"_Ok, hilarious, ha ha, where'd you hide it?" Sam asked getting angry._

"_What, your computer?" Dean questioned. No you idiot, he meant your brain, yes his freaking computer._

"_Yeah, where did you hide it?" Sam asked again this time louder. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror and even with all the sleep I was getting lately the dark circles under my eyes stood out against my pale skin._

"_Why would I take your computer?"_

"_Leah!" Sam growled._

"_I didn't take your laptop, Samuel," I sighed holding on to the sides of the sink to hold myself up._

"_Well no one else could have! We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in…" Sam argued._

"_Looks like you lost it, Poindexter."_

"_Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."_

"_Yeah? You're dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge…"_

"_What's wrong with my food?"_

"_It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!"_

"_Please stop," I begged but it came out cracked and weak. I was not able to even think about moldy food when I was trying everything in my power not to throw up. Because let's face it the only thing worse than feeling as sick as I was right now, is the alcohol burning your throat on the way back up._

"_You know you would feel better if you just threw up," Dean called into me._

"_She would feel better if she ate actual food," Sam commented._

"_Shut up," I whined and that's when I heard Dean walk in the bathroom._

_I thought he was just coming in to check on me like some mother hen but he surprised me when he wrapped one of his arms around my middle and put pressure on my stomach. It was enough to make me get sick and he moved me in front of the toilet just in time._

"_I hate you," I groaned._

"_I know," he replied holding my hair back._

**PRESENT-Leah's Point of View**

"Leah, did you take his computer?" Bobby asked.

"I already said no! Why would I?" I argued and Bobby just gave me a look saying 'it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities'.

"Dean?"

"Serves him right, but no," Dean answered as we all migrated over to the small table that was in the room.

"Well, I didn't lose it because I don't lose things!" Sam declared.

"Oh, that's right because he's Mr. Perfect," Dean mocked and I couldn't help but laugh earning me a glare from Sam.

"Ok, ok, why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence but this guy…he was a research scientist…animal testing," Sam started.

"Yeah, you know a dick, which fits the pattern," Dean added.

"Well so do you," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean questioned angrily proving he had heard me the first time.

"I just meant that you're a di…" I started until Bobby cut me off.

"Enough, tell me about this scientist."

"Cops didn't release a cause of death because they had no clue what the cause was, so we checked it out ourselves," Dean started.

"Turns out his office was in Crawford Hall, same as the professor and right near where the frat boy had his close encounter," I added.

"Well, you're not going to believe what we found…a belly scale…from an alligator," Sam finished, "that's when we decided to call you."

"Yeah to help with your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. I mean you must see one of these all the time," I said sarcastically.

"We searched the sewer anyways just in case, each taking one end of the campus, Leah and I went one way and Dean the other," Sam continued.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found something just not in the sewer," Dean remarked sending me death glares again.

**FLASHBACK- Leah's Point of View**

"_You think this is funny?" Dean yelled walking into the motel room and slamming the door._

"_It depends, what?" I asked as he stalked over to me._

"_The car!" he screamed in my face._

"_What about the car?" Sam questioned getting up from his chair as the vein in Dean's forehead appeared._

"_She let the air out of the tires!" Dean shouted waving his arms around like a lunatic, "You can't do that you idiot you're going to bend the rims!"_

"_Whoa, wait a minute," I said jumping up from the bed, "I didn't go near your fucking car and I know better than to let the air out! Give me some damn credit, I'm not Sam!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Then how did I find this?" Dean asked tossing my broken cell phone at me._

"_You broke my phone!" I yelled picking it up to see if I could salvage it but there was no use._

"_No I didn't break your phone you dropped it when you were slicing up baby!" Dean yelled back. Yes, Dean named his car._

**PRESENT-Leah's Point of View**

"Ok, I've heard enough," Bobby spoke up.

"You showed up about an hour after that," Dean told him.

"I'm surprised at you three, I really am. Sam, first off, neither Dean nor Leah stole your computer."

"But I…" Sam went to argue.

"Shh, shh, shh, and Dean, Leah did not touch your car and no one broke Leah's phone. And if you three bothered to pull your heads out of your assess, it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh…" Sam said shifting in his seat.

"I got nothing," Dean admitted.

"Me neither," I chimed in.

"You got a trickster on your hands."

"That's what I thought," Dean nodded leaning back and taking a swig of his beer.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "No, you didn't!"

"I got to tell you…you three were the biggest clue."

"What do we have a blue paw print on us somewhere and you need to take out your handy dandy notebook and draw us?" I teased but the men in the room just looked like they were ready to commit me to a rubber room, "Blue's clues?"

"Whose clues?" Dean asked trying and failing to understand what the hell I was talking about.

"Blue's clues," I repeated.

"What do you mean a trickster?" Sam asked Bobby with a sigh.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"My phone," I realized.

"The laptop," Sam added.

"The tires," Dean chimed in and I gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, what is it…spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked angrily. Now that he knew I didn't touch his precious 'baby' he could take his anger out on the thing that did.

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia, there's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them, they're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me, make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator," I cut in.

Bobby nodded, "the victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and mighty, know them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor…deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean questioned.

"Lots of things, but human mostly."

"And what human do we know who'd been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked turning to Sam and I who got it at the same time.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Dean walked out of Crawford Hall dressed like electricians again to see what they could dig up on the trickster as I waited on the stone wall with a migraine that just wouldn't go away.

"Just because he reads Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy," Sam argued as they got closer, "You and Le read it too!"

"I'm telling you, it's him," Dean said shaking his head.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof, that's all," Sam tried again.

"Well, Bobby mentioned these things have a metabolism like an insect, alright? Like a real sweet tooth," I spoke up hoping they would at least keep their voices down, it was like every word they were saying was bouncing around in my head.

"I didn't find any candy bars or sugar, not even Equal," Sam replied.

"Yeah that's probably because you missed something," Dean commented.

"I don't miss things," Sam argued.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect," Dean mocked.

"It's better than Mr. Clean," I mumbled.

"What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?" Sam questioned.

"Better him then us," I muttered.

"Oh come on man, you've been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up," Dean answered.

"You have had a stick up your ass for as long as I can remember," I nodded.

"Hey, peanut gallery," Dean said turning to look at me, "You done?"

"Sorry," I smiled.

"Look, just…stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait until I get back, ok?" Sam yelled but neither of us answered, "Ok?!"

"Ok!" Dean yelled back as Sam stormed off.

"Thank God," I sighed rubbing my temples happy that all the shouting finally stopped.

"You sure you can do this?" Dean whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine," I said automatically and probably too quickly because Dean kept staring at me trying to break me. Usually it would have worked but I had gotten better at not folding so easily under his glare.

"Fine," he eventually said as he started walking towards the Impala, "Stay here and watch the janitor just don't go in alone, I'm going to make sure Sam doesn't mess anything else up."

"I don't know if I can handle it," I joked and Dean fell right into it, turning on his heels to face me, "relax, old man it was a joke."

"Who you calling 'old man'?"

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe the guy with gray hair before he's thirty."

"Just stay here," Dean growled before getting into the Impala. However, I didn't miss the quick look he gave himself in the rearview mirror to make sure I was just joking.

I sat on the wall and pretended to look pissed off which really wasn't too hard with the migraine that was getting worse by the minute. I was to wait until it got dark and go find the janitor, that was the plan, and if he was stupid enough to fall for it, well then he deserved what was coming to him.

I pulled out my flashlight and made my way into the building. I walked around a little trying to locate the trickster when I heard music coming from behind some doors. I tucked my flashlight back in my pocket and opened the doors to the auditorium where a very muscular, half naked man laid on a four post bed in the middle of the stage. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't totally distracted as I almost stumbled down the stairs toward the stage.

"I've been waiting for you, Leah," the man said getting off the bed, the lights just right to further define his muscles.

"You…you aren't real," I said more trying to convince myself.

"Trust me, sugar, it's going to feel real," he said seductively and I couldn't help but blush a little, "Come on, let me give you a massage."

Get a hold of yourself, I thought before replying, "You know I'm a sucker for a hot guy with little clothes on, really I am, but I'm…I'm going to have to pass."

"He's a peace offering," I heard from behind me and turned to see the janitor, also known as the trickster, sitting in the audience, "I know what you and your brothers do. I've been around awhile, run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I can't let you just keep hurting people," I stated taking a few steps closer to where he was sitting.

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them, hoisted on their own petards. But you and your brothers…I like you, I do. So treat yourself," he said motioning to the man behind me who had undone the button on his pants, "long as you want…just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't want to hurt you but you know that I can."

"Look, I got to tell you, I dig your style, alright? I mean, I really do" I said glancing back at the man who started unzipping his pant slowly, "and the slow dancing alien was…"

"One of my personal favorites, yeah," the trickster laughed and I could feel myself getting light headed.

"But, uh, I can't let you go," I said moving so that I could put one hand on the chair in front of me hoping that if I grounded myself the feeling would go away.

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you but Dean was right, you shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there," I smiled as Sam, Dean and Bobby entered in through different exit doors, all with their own stakes.

"That fight you three had outside, that was a trick?" he questioned and I just shrugged, "hmm, not bad. But do you want to see a real trick?"

And just like that, no snap of the fingers, no words spoken, nothing. The music stopped and a man with a chainsaw appeared behind Sam. Bobby ran over to try and help Sam and before I knew it the hot guy grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the stage.

"Nice toss!" the trickster yelled out.

I felt my body getting all tingly but tried to ignore it as I stood up to fight my attacker. Just as he put his arm up to hit me he disappeared, I looked over and saw that Dean had impaled the trickster with his stake and as the room tilted on its side I saw the chainsaw man disappear as well before passing out.

"Freckles…freckles time to wake up," Sam said tapping my cheek gently. I groaned as I opened my eyes, Sam pulled me to my feet and I swayed a little.

"How hard did you get hit?" Dean asked as Sam put his arm around my waist to hold me up.

"Hard enough," I lied thankful that they hadn't seen me pass out.

"We need to get out of here before someone finds that body," Bobby spoke up and we all staggered out the door.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said as he sat me in the backseat of the Impala.

"Like I've said before, just try not to kill each other," he smirked as he headed towards his own car.

"That will be easy if you don't start singing that annoying song again," Dean commented sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm with Dean on that one, anything would be better than that," Sam agreed.

"Anything?" I questioned with a mischievous grin on my face. I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances wondering what they had gotten themselves into before I started singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and it goes something like this…I know a song that gets…"

"Shut up!" Dean and Sam both yelled together and I couldn't help but smile.


	38. Silent Lucidity

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**Ok I know I don't normally do this but I am skipping the Roadkill episode and going right into Heart. I hope you like what I changed about this episode. Also if you lovely people could take a minute out of your day and make your way over to my good friends' wandertogondor and Realwinchestergirl95 pages. They are amazing authors and their stories need more appreciation. Thanks ;)**

Chapter 38- Silent Lucidity

"Here he is detectives," the employee from the morgue said as she slid the man's body from the compartment to show that it is, or was, torn to pieces before being stitched back together the best they could.

"That's a pretty nasty bite," Sam commented.

"Mmhhmm."

"You know what bit him?" I questioned slightly annoyed that Dean had made Sam come with me like some sort of babysitter.

"I haven't quite determined that just yet," she answered without looking me in the eyes and apparently Sam picked up on it too.

"Come on, Doc, off the record," he tried.

"Ok, way…way off the record."

"Sure," I shrugged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit-bull. I like my job."

"Yeah, I hear you," Sam chuckled. No, you don't Sam because you don't like our job in fact you did everything in your power to get away from our job, our family and me.

"One more thing, this guy…was his heart missing?" I asked already knowing what her answer would be and it took everything I had not to smile, this hunt was going to be bad ass and I couldn't wait.

"Yeah, how did you know that? I haven't even finished my report."

"Because…" I started until Sam put his hand over my mouth.

"Lucky guess," he replied and I licked his hand so he would let go but gigantor kept his hand in place until we were out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"How'd it go?" Dean asked when we walked into the motel room where he was sitting on one of the beds cleaning our weapons.

"Fine," I answered pulling my jacket off and throwing it on the back of one of the chairs. I was going to continue but realized the question was directed at me.

"Fine," Sam nodded and that's when it all made sense, he wasn't asking about the job, he was asking about me.

"Did she eat?" Dean asked Sam again not looking in my direction. Hello! I'm standing right here, you can ask me.

"No," Sam shook his head, "but we found out…"

"Why didn't you eat?" Dean cut him off angrily. Great, now he sees me standing here.

"We were in a fucking morgue, you idiot, it's not the kind of place you walk into an order a prime rib," I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not the idiot who almost got herself killed on the last job," Dean retorted.

**FLASHBACK**

_I had been fighting off the dizzy spells ever since we got out of the car but with two spirits to take care of I needed to be at the top of my game. Dean and Sam had been searching the house looking for any clues on where Greenly was buried while I did a quick sweep on the outside of the house praying there would be some big flashing arrow that said 'he's right here' but of course we're never that lucky. I was just about to go back inside when another wave of dizziness hit, I grabbed onto the front railing to keep from falling over at the same time that Greenly appeared behind me with an axe. He took a swing and missed causing me to stumble into the house, he followed behind but before I could shot him with the rock salt I passed out in the hallway. If it hadn't been for Dean hitting him with an iron fire poker and Sam pulling me out of the way, I don't even want to think about what could have happened._

**PRESENT**

"Here," Sam said handing me a protein bar trying to contain the building tension between Dean and me.

I opened it and took a big sarcastic bite in Dean's face that screamed, _'are you happy now?'_

"So this lawyer girl was the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked as if the last five minutes never happened. I hated when he did that, like did he have some switch he could just turned off because I know I can't do that, when I'm pissed, I'm pissed.

"The first female. Over the past year, several men have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw any firm conclusions," Sam replied while I choked down the rest of the protein bar. Seriously, how did Sam eat these things? They tasted like cardboard coated in chocolate.

"But no hearts?" Dean questioned popping the clip back into the gun he had been cleaning.

"No hearts. They were all thugs hanging around Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wraps but they're looking for a serial killer," Sam continued.

"And the lunar cycle?"

"Mmhhmm," Sam nodded, "Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon.

"Which is this week, right?" Dean asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Hence the lawyer."

"Awesome," I smiled matching the one on Dean's face.

"Could you guys be bigger geeks about this?" Sam questioned shaking his head.

"Come on Sam, what about 'a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight' don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are bad ass, we haven't seen one since we were kids," I answered excitedly. I'm sorry but burning bones and doing exorcisms got boring this was something that you would see in old time horror films.

"Ok, sparky, and you know what? After we kill it we can go to Disneyland," Sam teased me.

"Really?" I played along.

"You know what the best part is?" Dean spoke up ignoring Sam and I, "We already know how to bring these suckers down."

"Silver bullet to the heart," I finished expecting at least a nod of approval from him but apparently I was invisible at the moment.

"So, what's our next move?" Dean asked turning his attention to Sam.

"Talk to the guy who found the body," I answered but he still didn't look over to me until Sam gave him a look saying 'really, dude?'

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't understand I already gave my statement," Michael said as he led us into the living room of his apartment.

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things," Sam replied as we saw a woman standing in the living room wearing a 'Mission Church' t-shirt, pants up to her boobs and thick rimmed glasses.

"This is my neighbor, Diana," he introduced, "Diana, these are detectives…"

"Landis," Dean answered before pointing to Sam and me, "and detectives Dante and Manners."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone then," she smiled so big that her cheeks pushed her glasses up.

"Thanks for the casserole," Michael told her as she walked by to leave.

"Oh, how thoughtful," I commented trying my best not to verbally make fun of her and I heard Sam sigh beside me.

"Just call if you need anything," Diana said as she closed the door behind her. Yeah I bet she wants him to call her for _anything_, poor thing is probably still a virgin. Not that there is anything wrong with that but she looked like she didn't even know what a shower head was for.

"She's sweet, she came over to check on me. Have a seat," Michael motioned to the couch as he sat down in a chair.

I was so wrapped up in thinking about Diana and her sex life, or lack there of that I literally sat on top of Sam who gave me a look before moving me to the cushion next to him.

"You must be pretty shaken up," Sam started, "You were Natalie Mulligan's assistant, right?"

"Yeah, for two years," he answered and I thought it was weird. I mean he looked intelligent enough to have an assistant of his own.

"So, you knew all about her?" Dean asked and I swear he was hugging the arm of the couch so he wouldn't have to touch me. Can you say five years old?

"Probably knew more about her than she did. Natalie was…she was nice."

"But?" I questioned feeling that 'nice' wasn't the word he really wanted to use to describe her.

"Nothing really, she would get a few drinks in her and start hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type."

"Yeah, I do actually," Sam nodded and it took me a minute to realize he was talking about me. I casually reached my hand over and pinched his thigh as hard as I could. Thanks big brother for calling me a whore.

"Did she have any enemies?" Dean asked clearly amused by Sam's last statement.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack."

"No, yeah, we're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a beef with her…a former client, an ex maybe?" Dean questioned trying to jog his memory and I could see that it worked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-girlfriend, Megan…"

"Does Megan have a last name?" I cut him off.

"Woldin. After we broke up, she went kind of nuts. She's…well she's kind of been stalking me. She got it in her head that something was going on between Natalie and I, she showed up at my office."

"What happened?" I asked thoroughly interested, it was like a live soap opera.

"Megan got into it with Natalie, threw a punch before security grabbed her. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Megan?" Sam questioned.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Natalie died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar and Megan showed up."

"And?" Dean pressed and I knew he was as into the drama as I was, especially when it wasn't our own.

"Nothing, it was like she was watching me then she was gone. To tell you the truth she is starting to freak me out, I feel like I'm in that movie _Fatal Attraction_ and I'm going to come home one day to find a dead rabbit boiling on the stove."

"Well, that's graphic," I commented remembering back to when Dean made me watch that movie when I was younger but the only thing it did was make me have nightmares for a week afterwards. He didn't think it was so funny when he was the one I was waking up at two in the morning.

"Thanks, for your time," Sam said standing up and shaking his hand.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked as we walked down the front steps.

"I think she is sleeping with you tonight," Sam replied lightly pushing me in Dean's direction.

"That was years ago, I'm not going to have nightmares because someone mentioned the movie," I argued but secretly hoped I wouldn't, "besides that bitch was psycho."

"Mmhhmm," Sam nodded in an unbelieving tone.

"Ok, fine, that just means it I mention _It_ that you won't have nightmares," I challenged and saw him flinch at me even saying the name, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You two don't stop I'm getting my own room tonight and you two can work out your fears by yourself," Dean spoke up but we all knew it was an empty threat, "So, stalker ex-girlfriend, she hates the boss and she was there that night…"

"You think she's our dog face?" I asked.

"Well, it is a theory and we've had worse," Sam replied.

"So, what do you say we pay Megan a visit?" Dean questioned as we got back into the Impala.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I picked the lock to Megan's apartment later that night, still slightly in shock that Dean let me do even that. We walked in and nothing really screamed 'I'm a serial killer' or 'I'm a raving lunatic'. There were some pictures on the wall and a few pieces of furniture, kind of what I would expect my own apartment to look like if I ever lived by myself, not that it would ever happen. Sam went back to check the bedroom while Dean shuffled through some things in the kitchen.

"Anything?" Sam asked walking back out from the bedroom.

"No, nothing but leftovers and a six-pack," Dean answered closing the refrigerator door.

"Check the freezer maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something," I joked but he must have thought I was serious as he went to open the freezer.

That's when I thought I heard a noise outside so I walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it before stepping out onto the balcony. That's when I notice claw marks sliding all the way down the side of the building.

"Hey guys, come here," I called out and a second later they joined me on the balcony, "look at that."

We went back to more thoroughly search the apartment when we heard a gun shot coming from the alley. We ran out of the building and on to the street as fast as we could to find a cop's body lying by the dumpster completely torn apart.

"I'll call 911," Sam said taking out his cell phone to report the dead body.

"I'd say Megan is looking more and more like our Cujo," Dean commented taking a closer look at the body.

"Guys, if she's still out here we better check on Michael," I brought up. But thankfully we got to sleep for a few hours before going over there or I would be one very bitchy sister.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I knocked on Michael's door and waited for him to answer when Diana opened her door across the hall.

"What's going on?" she questioned slightly pushing her glasses up as if she was trying to get a better look at us.

"Police business, Diana," Dean replied before I had the chance to say anything.

"What is it?" Michael asked opening the door to see us in the hallway and Diana poking her head out the door.

"Well, maybe we should talk privately," I answered throwing her a look before walking into Michael's apartment.

He had just made coffee and was pouring us each a cup as Sam started.

"Has Megan been here?"

"Not exactly."

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Dean questioned as I added more sugar than usual to my coffee hoping to give myself a boost because between the lumpy mattress, the weird smelling comforter and Sam kicking me I got about an hours worth of sleep.

"Well, she was outside last night, just looking…has she done something?"

"We're not really sure," I answered truthfully trying to hide a yawn.

"It's probably nothing, but we just don't want to take any chances. In fact, Leah is going to stay here with you, just in case she stops by. Where does she work?" Dean asked and I almost spit my coffee out when he said I was staying here.

"She owns a hair salon but are you sure she will be able to handle Megan?" Michael asked looking over to me.

"Trust me, she's a firecracker. You mind grabbing that address for us?" Dean asked and Michael nodded and left the room.

"Umm, hello? Why the fuck am I staying here?" I asked in a loud whisper as I smacked Dean in the arm with the back of my hand.

"Because I said so," Dean replied as if he was the boss of me. Please, he wishes.

"Make him stay," I exclaimed dramatically throwing my arm in the direction of Sam, "They can play chess or something."

"You're staying and that's final," Dean stated. I turned to look at Sam for help but he just shrugged, thanks Sam, big help.

"Why?" I whined like a little kid, I mean the only thing I didn't do was stamp my foot.

"Because I can't do my job when I'm worrying about you," Dean nearly growled in my face, "Now stay here."

**SUPERNATURAL**

After about a half hour I was already bored out of my mind. I mean I usually had no problem passing the time when I was alone with a guy but Michael was so different than the guys I was attracted to. He had no tattoos, at least none that I could see, no leather jacket, no motorcycle or hot car and I'm pretty sure I saw a bottle of wine in his fridge instead of beer. So here I sat on the couch while he went on about his daily routine. I already played several games of Tetris on my phone, counted the twelve pictures he had on the wall, the four pens on the coffee table and the twenty nine squares on the couch pillows. My phone finally rang breaking the deafening silence.

_I fought you for so long, I should have let you in, oh how we regret those things we do. And all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were you._

"Let me guess, you have nothing to say to him," Sam said as I answered the phone.

"Shut up, did you find Megan?"

"No, she hasn't been at work all week. But we got a lead on where she might be. So, just sit tight and remember to guard your queen."

"I'm not playing fucking chess," I grumbled before hanging up on him.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked walking into the living room and sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah," I nodded as he turned the television on to watch the Mets play the Cardinals and I couldn't hide the look on my face, sports were definitely not my cup of tea.

"I saw that," he smiled turning the volume up a little bit.

"Saw what?" I questioned.

"Ok, this is the deal: my house, my TV. I never get to watch the day games, so suck it up."

I tried to stay awake as I pretended to be interested in it but I would be lying if I said that by the end I wasn't thoroughly engrossed in the game.

"Oh, come on he was safe!" I yelled at the umpire earning a laugh from Michael.

"Admit it you're hooked."

"No, no, no, no, no, I wouldn't say I'm hooked," I shook my head and he laughed again, I moved my legs underneath me as I turned to look at him, "you know, can I ask you a question? It's…it's personal."

"Sure," he shrugged turning the TV off. I almost fell off the couch that a guy turned off the television to just talk; I didn't think they made guys like that anymore.

"Ok, um, well…you're clearly smart. I mean your apartment is filled with great books, you know? And you're independent and funny and easy to get along with…"

"Uh-huh," he said unclear of where I was going with the whole thing.

"What were you doing with Megan?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered after a pause, "it's not like she introduced herself like, 'hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to stalk people, wanna be my boyfriend?'"

"Yeah, I guess we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the police. You want to know why I stayed with her? Really?" he questioned and I nodded encouraging him to go on, "I was too insecure to leave."

"I find that kind of hard to believe," I admitted, "I mean, you don't really seem the type."

"Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better, I think."

"What happened?" I asked moving so that my hand was on his leg but the moment we touched I instantly took my hand back. What the hell was I doing?

"Well, for one thing I got robbed," he answered and thankfully made no indication that I had crossed any lines.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" I questioned not understanding.

"I know, it sounds strange but it hit me, I could keep feeling sorry for myself or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter and the first thing I did was tell Megan she had to go."

"Smart move," I nodded.

"Apparently. Everything else just opened up and life has been wonderful," he continued until he saw me shrug, "What? Doesn't everybody think that being a victim of random violence is the best thing that every happened to them?"

"Yeah, not so much," I laughed, "You're…unusual."

"Unusual like…" he pointed to his head and turned his finger in circles, "unusual?"

"No, no, no, unusual like…impressive," I admitted really looking into his deep brown eyes for the first time.

"You think so?"

I was just about to answer when my phone started ringing again. The timing my brothers had was incredible…incredibly annoying.

"What?" I answered with a sigh.

"We've found her," Dean replied.

"Good for you, grab yourself a cookie and don't take your eyes off of her."

"Oh, my eyes are glued," he mumbled before hanging up on me. Well goodbye to you too, asshole.

Michael and I spent the rest of the day just talking; he made us sandwiches for lunch that I ate without a second thought. He was the easiest person in the world to talk to and had a laugh that was infectious. He went to bed a little after eleven and I flipped through the television channels with a smile plastered on my face, one that hadn't been there in a long time.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_I fought you for so long, I should have let you in, oh how we regret those things we do. And all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were you._

"Hey, you guys alright?" I answered my phone the next morning.

"Yeah, now that we're conscious. The werewolf knocked us out. Le, it's Michael," Dean told me.

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on him. I guess you couldn't even handle that."

"Dean, I've been here the whole time," I argued as I tipped toed down the hallway and opened his bedroom door, "He's still in bed, asleep."

"Well, he wasn't an hour ago. Check his right arm below his elbow. I nicked him with a silver knife."

"I'm not listening to you, it's ridiculous," I said before hanging up on him for a change but my talking woke Michael up.

"Morning," he said sitting up and that's when I saw the cut on his arm but he looked confused, "where are my pajamas?"

I couldn't believe it, but how? I was here all night, I should have heard him coming and going.

"Leah? What's going on?" he questioned as I walked out of the bedroom and straight for the front door. He pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a shirt on before following me out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said pulling out the gun from the small of my back and aiming it at him, "And neither are you."

I tied him to one of the kitchen chairs and waited for my brothers to arrive.

"You're psychotic. The whole 'I'm a cop' trip, God I'm so stupid," Michael grunted trying to move in the chair.

"Well, I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?" I questioned completely pissed at myself. I should have known he was something evil the second I started to fall for him.

"Leah, you're sick, ok? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really," he tried.

"You know what? Save the act," I sneered.

"It's not an act! I am not a werewolf! There's no such thing! It's made up, alright? They're not real! You know they're not real!"

"No?" I questioned angrily pointing to the cut on his arm, "Then where did that come from?"

"I don't know! Leah, God, you need help. Please, don't do something you're going to regret. I'm not what you think I am, I'm not."

"Ugh!" I shouted turning around to punch the wall letting some of my anger out, every fiber of my being told me to just shoot him in the heart and get it over with but something was holding me back and before I had a chance to decide what to do there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to let both brothers in; Dean looked like he was ready to kill me while Sam looked like he was just relieved that I was alright.

"How you doing?" Dean asked walking over to where I had Michael tied up, "My head feels great thanks."

"We've got to talk," I said pulling both brothers into the other room, "He says he has no idea what I'm talking about."

"He's lying," Dean argued.

"Or maybe he really doesn't know he's changing, you know? Maybe…maybe when the creature takes over, he blacks out," I tried.

"What like the Incredible Hulk?" Dean questioned.

"Look Le, he ganked his boss and his ex-girlfriend, that doesn't sound rash and unconscious," Sam spoke up.

"Yeah but what if it was, Sam? I mean, what if some animal part of his brain saw both those girls as threats? Hell, the cop too," I tried again wanting to find another way than killing him. Werewolves were supposed to be these evil creatures that fed on human hearts, not some assistant who rooted for the Mets and put too much lettuce on his sandwiches.

"What are you the Dog Whisperer, now?" Dean questioned disbelievingly.

"Look, guys, I just…I don't know, there…there was something in his eyes."

"Yeah, he's killing people!" Dean exclaimed.

But Sam caught on to what I had said, "You like him."

"What if he has no control over it?" I argued with Dean ignoring Sam's revelation.

"Exactly!" Dean shouted in my face, "He can't control it, even if he's telling the truth; it's not going to change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some guy's chest who has no idea what's happening," I declared trying to stand my ground.

"Why not? You've never had a problem shooting someone before," Dean retorted, "He's a monster and you're feeling sorry for her?"

_Sam's supposed to be some monster too, you just going to put a bullet through him? No, because if it kills me I'm going to find a way to save him._ Well, that's what I wanted to say at least but instead I tried again to get him to see my point of view, "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her. Dad had a theory…'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline.'"

"_Might_ have a cure, meaning who the hell knows," Dean continued to argue.

"It's worth a shot," Sam chimed in. At least I had someone on my side.

"We don't even know where to start looking, alright? I mean, the puppy that bit him could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago!" He sure knows how to keep an argument going.

"No, I don't think so," I said remembering to the talk Michael and I had yesterday as I walked back into the kitchen with both brothers following, "Michael, when were you robbed? Please, it's important, alright? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

"Did you see who did it?" I asked.

"No, they grabbed me from behind."

"Did they bite you?" I questioned sticking my gun in the small of my back hoping to show him I wasn't going to shoot him for a wrong answer.

He paused for a minute looking at me with confusion, "How did you know that?"

"Where?" I asked not answering his question. I had already tried to explain about werewolves and all it got me was him calling me psychotic.

"Back of my shoulder."

I walked over to him and moved his shirt to show my brothers the bite.

"Oh, that's just a love bite, believe me it could have been much worse," Dean commented.

"Where were you at the time?" Sam questioned and he would never know how thankful I was that he was on my side during this.

"Walking home from a friend's house."

"Let me guess, not too far from Hunter's Point?" Sam asked and Michael nodded.

I pulled the boys back into the other room, "the same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean it's going to be out there tonight," Dean mentioned.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot," I almost pleaded with him.

"What and let Mike take off to an all you can eat buffet?" Dean questioned.

"So, I'll go," Sam offered.

"What?" Dean asked turning his anger towards him.

"I'll go check out the hunting grounds and you and Leah stay with Michael."

"Dean, please I know we can save this guy," I begged.

"Fine," he huffed, throwing himself down on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Thanks, Sammy," I smiled and he kissed the top of my head before leaving the apartment.

While Dean was muttering obscenities under his breath I walked back into the same room Michael was.

"Please, just let me go."

"Look, I know you're scared. I also know there's no way in hell you're going to believe me but I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. I'm not going to lie, alright; the odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does…I'll untie you and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life and I'll just be some horrible memory," I told him before joining Dean on the couch.

"Don't think about asking to change the channel," Dean said moving the remote out of my reach, not that I had planned on it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he questioned not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why are you even giving this a chance?" I asked and he finally looked over to me, "I mean any other day for any other reason you would have barged through that front door and put the bullet in him yourself."

He was quiet for a minute and turned his attention back to the program that was on. I didn't think I was going to get an answer at all until he started talking, "because I can't remember the last time I saw that kind of spark in your eyes and if that means trying something I know isn't going to work, well, then, I sit here and watch crappy television."

"So, does this mean we don't get to go to Disneyland?" I asked resituating myself on the couch so I could lean my head against his chest.

"I'll buy you a stuffed mouse," he answered draping his arm over my shoulders and we stayed like that for a long while, I was almost drifting off to sleep when he spoke again, "Does he at least have beer?"

"No," I sighed getting up from the couch, "but I'll see what he does have."

The second I walked into the kitchen Michael growled and broke through the rope I had tied him up with. He scratched the side of my face before Dean heard the commotion and came running into the room with his gun raised.

"Don't shoot him!" I shouted hoping Dean would listen to me.

Some how we got Michael into the back room and barricaded the door with a bookshelf the sounds of him growling and throwing things around the room made my heart break.

"It should be over now," I said opening the door the next morning to see the room totally destroyed, "You'll never see me again."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"It was sort of sad, actually. Diana had no clue what was going on," Sam said from the front seat of the Impala, "Hey, why do you think she turned Michael instead of just killing him in the first place?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "I mean she kind of seemed to have a thing for him, maybe her primal instinct did too."

"Speaking of…" Sam said turning to look at me in the backseat.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"Don't 'what' me, you liked him," Sam smiled.

"Sam, he thought I was a stark-raving lunatic," I protested.

"You are a stark-raving lunatic," Dean smirked before getting serious, "but you're the lunatic that saved his life."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," I sighed and saw Michael standing on the front porch watching us.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not going to turn tonight, but we've got to be a hundred percent, so you know…we're lurking," Dean answered.

"I know this sounds crazy," I tried but Michael cut me off.

"Sure does. Well, if we're going to wait it out…we might as well do it together."

We got out of the car and followed him back into his apartment. I couldn't help but feel totally awkward, what was I supposed to say? Should I apologize? But really I had nothing to be sorry for, did I?

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did…was to help me."

"Yeah," I nodded unsure of what else to say or what else he would want to hear.

"I did all of those horrible things…when I turned."

"You didn't know," I told him not wanting him to feel guilty about it. If he had known and still did it that would have been a different story completely.

"So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so," I shook my head very aware of both brothers watching me like hawks, "you turned in the middle of the night last night. I think we've got to hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam pushed Dean towards the dining room table so they could give us some space but still keep a close eye on us as Michael and I sat on the couch together unsure of what to say. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until I found a baseball game that was on and got a smile out of him.

"Baseball?" Dean questioned in disbelief and I turned to see his gun laying on the table just in case.

We watched the game; encouraging the players to run faster, or steal a base, or yelling when the umpire made a bad call, even if they wouldn't be able to hear us. It was something that broke the awkward tension that was in the air and things picked up right where we left them talking about anything and everything. We talked about our childhood dreams, our political views, aliens, what we thought would happen if the world turned upside down and what five things we would take with us to a deserted island. He got up at one point and made popcorn, giving some to the boys before joining me again in the living room and I didn't miss the small smile on Dean's face when I sat there eating the popcorn and laughing at Michael's college stories. The night had gone by so fast that I was genuinely surprised when sunlight started seeping through the blinds.

"Does this mean it worked?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," I smiled with a new sense of hope. I found a way to save him and I can find a way to save Sammy too.

"Thank you so much," he said pulling me into a hug that slightly lifted my feet off the ground. We kept our arms wrapped around each other until Dean obnoxiously cleared his throat, "Thank you."

We all stood there in silence for a minute basically twiddling our thumbs until Sam spoke up.

"So, we're going to head back to the motel and…read or something," Sam said pushing Dean towards the front door.

"We are?" Dean questioned as Sam turned and winked at me before managing to get him out the door. Hell must have frozen over and pigs must be flying because I never thought I would see the day Samuel Winchester helped me get laid.

"That was smooth," Michael commented as the door closed.

"Yeah," I said drawing the word out slightly embarrassed, "look, I know I scared the crap out of you, alright? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me scratching your face," he said running his thumb over my cheek.

I went to respond but he lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine gently at first and then more passionately when I didn't pull away. I was a little surprised when he pushed me up against the wall but loved every second of it and quickly took my shirt off before helping him take off his. We continued to strip away articles of clothing in between kisses as we made our way to his bedroom. Throughout the morning we had passionate sex, the most sensual I had ever experienced. It wasn't like a one night stand that you forget about the next morning, it was meaningful and expressive. Hours later we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up to a growling sound and when I looked over there was Michael in werewolf form, before I could even process a thought he jumped out the bedroom window and was gone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I frantically banged on our motel room door hoping I could keep it together long enough to find him when Dean opened the door after what felt like an eternity.

"He turned," I said trying to catch my breath since I had run all the way to the motel.

"What?" Sam questioned walking up behind Dean, "Are you ok?"

"I couldn't grab him in time," I said desperately wanting one of them to take control because at that particular moment I couldn't even think straight.

"We'll find him, babe," Sam reassured me as he and Dean threw on their jackets and we made our way out to the Impala.

"I already called Bobby," I informed them, "he doesn't know anything except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come he didn't turn when we were with him?" Dean asked, "So, what you put him to bed and then he wolfed out?"

"Maybe he has to be asleep to turn," Sam added.

"What the hell does it matter?" I shouted catching both of them off guard, "look, we've got to find some way to help him, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?" Dean challenged.

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something," I said not wanting to give up that easily.

"Le, I don't think we have a choice here anymore," Dean said softly.

"What?"

"I hate to say it, he's a nice guy but part of him is…" he started until I cut him off.

"Evil?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded and I couldn't help but think if it came down to it, if we couldn't save Sam, Dean was going to be the one to put the final nail in his coffin.

_I fought you for so long, I should have let you in, oh how we regret those things we do. And all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were you._

"Leah?"

"Michael, where are you?"

"I…I don't know where I am."

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"Um…yeah, yeah, Middle Point."

"Alright, hold on, we're coming to get you. Just stay where you are."

**SUPERNATURAL- General Point of View**

The four of them stood in Michael's living room with Dean's gun laying on the table.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?" Michael asked but Leah was unable to answer.

"There's no way to know yet," Sam replied.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Michael asked hopefully looking at each of their faces.

"We'll find something," Leah spoke up wanting to desperately believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, "I mean, there's got to be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true. Michael, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source, there's just no cure," Dean told him.

"Is he right?" Michael asked looking over to Leah but she just stands and walks over to the window trying to hold her tears.

"We could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am," Dean continued.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it then," Michael said staring at the gun on the table.

"Stop it, don't talk like that," Leah said turning from her spot at the window.

"Leah, I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you," Michael admitted grabbing the gun from the table and walking over so he was standing right in front of her.

"Put that down," Leah told him with as much authority in her voice that she could.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me," Michael said turning the gun around so that Leah could grab it.

"Michael…no," Leah said not moving her hands from her side.

"Leah, I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, alright? I can. I'm going to save you," Leah said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You tried. I know you tried but this is all there is left. Help me, Leah. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't," Leah said shaking her head.

"I don't want to die, I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please, I'm asking you to save me," Michael pleased with the last words coming out barely over a whisper.

Dean walked over and took the gun out of Michael's hand. Not being able to take what was happening Leah walked off into the other room with both brothers following behind. She leaned against the wall as she choked back the sobs coming from deep inside of her. Sam went to console her but she pushed him away.

"Leah…I'm sorry," Dean said with a guilty heart thinking that he was the one who made her stay with the guy in the first place.

"No, you're right," Leah cried as she forcefully wiped away some tears with the back of her hand, "he's right."

"Angel, I've got this one," Dean said with gun in hand, "I'll do it."

"He asked me to," Leah shook her head pulling out her own gun from the small of her back.

"You don't have to," Sam with tears in his own eyes wanting to protect his little sister from the world.

"Yes I do, just wait here," she said giving one last grief stricken look at he brother before walking back into the other room.

Dean and Sam stood in silence, both of their hearts breaking that they couldn't have protected her from this when a single gun shot rang through the air and Dean let a tear fall for the spark he knew would be gone in his sister's eye.


	39. I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**I know it takes me forever to update this story and I send out my deepest apologies and my sincere thanks for sticking with me!**

**I'm skipping Hollywood Babylon because I didn't find it relevant and Folsom Prison Blues because I can't figure out how to fit Leah in without taking from someone else's story BUT since I'm skipping both episodes and I haven't updated in forever this chapter is 100% totally and completely original, which I haven't done since the second chapter! It's shorter than past chapters and sort of a filler but I hope you enjoy nonetheless and I have already started on the next chapter!**

Chapter 39- I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down

"_Please, I'm asking you to save me," Michael pleaded with the last words coming out barely over a whisper._

_I raised my gun and shot him right in the heart but when he fell to the ground it was Sam's face staring back at me._

"_No!" I screamed and ran to him but it was too late I had killed my own brother._

I jolted awake and ran a hand over my tired face. It was the same nightmare that had been haunting me ever since we left San Francisco though the face always seemed to change. I would shoot Michael but when the body landed on the floor it was always someone different; Sam, dad, mom and even Ronald.

I sat in the motel room thumbing through a book a previous guest had left behind in the nightstand trying to distract myself, thankful that neither brother had been around to see how abruptly I had woken up. It was a small book filled with poems, quotes and beautiful paintings but one poem in particular stood out.

_Another World_

_There must be another world,_

_One where everyone is happy,_

_Where you can be yourself_

_Without having to worry about what people think._

_There must be another world,_

_One where true love exists,_

_Where once you find the one you love,_

_You never have to give them up._

_There must be another world,_

_One where there is a true meaning of family,_

_Where a mother and father love their children,_

_No matter what they say or do._

_There must be another world,_

_One where life is fair,_

_Where you treat people how you want to be treated,_

_Not on how they may appear._

_There must be another world,_

_One where I fit in,_

_Where I get the guy,_

_Not someone more beautiful than myself._

_There must be another world,_

_One where there is a lock on it,_

_Where you need a key to get in,_

_Just when you find it, don't forget me._

I scoffed as I threw the book back in the drawer, thinking that someone would be naïve enough to imagine a world like that even existed and grabbed the remote to flip through the minimal channels the motel offered. Two channels in and I landed on a baseball game, any other time it wouldn't have even caught my attention but I left it on reminding myself of the happiness I felt when I was with Michael. It was still on when Sam got out of the shower, the steam from the bathroom following him out as he looked from the television to where I sat with my legs crossed underneath me on the bed.

I knew I should have changed the channel before he got out or before Dean got back with dinner but I was too wrapped up in the memory to bother. I had been foolish in thinking that even if I would have found a way to save Michael that we would have ended up together. It wasn't like I could of asked him to drop everything in his normal life to hit the road with us and I knew I would never settle down in the apple-pie life. I stared at the television without actually paying attention to what was happening in the game or what was happening in the room around me and almost jumped out of my skin when Dean sat down next to me, handing me a box of sweet and sour chicken with a set of chop sticks.

"I still don't understand why you insist on using those things," Dean commented as I separated the sticks and took a bite.

"Because you can't eat Chinese food without them," I argued as Sam sat on the other side of me with his lo mien.

"Yes, you can," Dean smirked grabbing one of my pieces of chicken with his fingers and popping it in his mouth, "See?"

I rolled my eyes at his childish antics while Sam and Dean had another one of their silent conversations over my head and Dean must have lost since he spoke up first, "So, we were thinking of taking a little vacation after we help out Deacon."

"Vacation?" I questioned raising an eyebrow and it was Sam's turn to answer.

"It's just after everything that happened…"

"Stop," I quickly cut him off. We didn't speak after leaving Michael's house and though the topic was danced around it hadn't been brought up.

"Look," Dean sighed setting his food on the bedside table, "we're happy you're eating again but…"

"We still think we should talk about what happened," Sam finished his thought and I wasn't aware until that moment they had basically barricaded me on the bed giving me nowhere to escape. "And maybe figure out where your head is at with all of this."

"He was safe," I mumbled earning confused looks from both brothers.

"Michael wasn't…" Sam started again until Dean cut him off.

"You aren't even listening to us," he realized following my line of sight.

"What?" I asked turning my attention from the television back to the chicken. Dean grabbed the remote and turned the game off before dramatically tossing the remote onto the other bed as if to prove a point.

"Just talk to us," Sam basically begged with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to say," I shrugged hoping there would be someway out of this without having to tell them how I really felt but I was starting to think that wasn't going to happen.

"Tell us what's going on in that head of yours," Dean tried, bumping his knee against mine to get my attention, "and then we can go to Disneyworld."

"You're going to go to Florida?" I asked with amazement, "and here I thought you didn't do shorts."

"Oh, no," Dean shook his head and scrunched his face in horror that I would even think he would wear anything but jeans, "there's one here in California."

"That's Disneyland," I corrected him, "big difference."

"How is it different they both have mice…" Dean argued until, unfortunately, he caught on to me trying to change the subject, "nice try…now spill." I still didn't answer, my Winchester stubbornness making its appearance, and he was quickly losing any patience he had. "Leah Marie!"

"What?!" I exclaimed hoping I could wait them out. It didn't work often but there had been times in the past that they would get annoyed and give up.

"Deacon is waiting for us to get to Arkansas but I'm not going until I know your head is on straight and I know you'll be alright by yourself for a week," Dean replied almost staring me down threatening with his eyes that I should 'speak now or forever hold my piece'.

Deacon was a friend of my dad's from way back and was working as a corrections officer at a prison in Little Rock, Arkansas. Apparently, he thought something supernatural was going on and he wanted dad's help but when he found out that he had passed away Dean piped in and said we would take the job. However, working at a prison full of criminals, Dean and Sam wanted me no where near the place so I was supposed to 'relax' and 'catch up on soap operas' for a week at some random motel room until they were done.

"Yeah, about that…" I started and shifted as much as I could on the bed with both of them not bothering to move, "I was thinking about going to help Ellen out at the bar for a little while."

"I don't know why we didn't think about that before," Dean smiled, patting me on the knee for coming up with a solution to his problem, and picking up his food to begin eating again.

Sam, on the other hand, was still stuck in interrogation mode, "How long is awhile?"

"Just until you guys are finished," I shrugged, praying he wouldn't see through my lie.

Truth was ever since leaving Michael's that day I had been thinking about taking a break from hunting but I didn't know how to explain that to my brothers without sending out red flags. It was never something I even considered before but a lot had changed. The world was a lot less black and white. I could have chosen to go to Bobby's, the old hunter being like a second father to me, but the thought of being able to stay at a bar with an endless supply of alcohol sounded much more appealing.

"Maybe she just wants to see Ash again," Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah…no," I shook my head, forgetting that particular piece of the equation but I had to keep reminding myself that Jim, Jack and Jose would be there waiting for me.

"You're encouraging her to hook up with Ash?" Sam questioned and I wanted to melt into the pillows and just disappear.

"Hell no!" Dean protested realizing what he had implied.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And you are sure this is ok?" Dean double checked with Ellen as I walked in with my duffle over my shoulder.

"Of course, you three are always welcome here anytime," she replied with a smile but Dean still seemed hesitant about leaving.

The idea sounded great to him at the time but the closer we got to the roadhouse the louder the music blared from the speakers and the snappier he got with his answers to our questions.

"Don't worry about it Dean, I'll keep an eye on her," Ellen reassured him and I couldn't help but shake my head. It's not like I needed a babysitter and it wasn't like I hadn't spent time away from them before.

They each gave me a hug, Dean whispering in my ear to call Deacon if I needed them for anything and they would be back here in a heartbeat and Sam telling me Dean could do the job alone if I wanted him to stay with me. After the third time of promising that I would be alright they finally started to head to the door when Ash walked out from his backroom.

"My senorita has returned," he said as his whole face lit up, "I hear you couldn't get enough of me and just had to come back for more."

"What?" Dean questioned quickly turning around and removing his hand from the door.

"Oh…uh…" Ash stumbled over his words and rubbed the back of his neck.

I let out a small laugh that at twenty three years old Dean still treated me like the little girl he used to walk to class and threaten any boy that even glanced in my direction.

"Dean, isn't Deacon waiting for you?" I reminded him trying to spare Ash the wrath of my eldest brother.

"I'm warning you, lay anything but eyes on her and we'll be having a nice long chat when we get back," Dean promised pointing a menacing finger at him before walking out the door and pulling Sam with him.

"He's not serious is he?" Ash asked moving to make sure they got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"As a heart attack," I nodded and patted him on the arm, "but don't worry, the amount of things Dean doesn't know could fill the Chrysler building. So, Ellen, where should I drop my stuff?"

"You could always bunk with me," Dylan smirked leaning against the wall. Of course, he didn't make his appearance until after both brothers had walked out the door, got in the car and drove away.

"As you can see we're kind of a full house, Dylan has the cot in the back, so you'll be in Jo's old room," she answered motioning to the upstairs, "it's the first door on the right."

"Awesome," I forced a smile and made my way up the stairs.

I flopped down on the bed and thought how I must be in some alternate universe. Jo was out on her own and hunting while I was here in her room, getting ready to work at the roadhouse and wondering if Ellen would let me stay. I laid there until it got dark and I could hear the bar getting busy downstairs.

"What can I do to help?" I asked Ellen as poured two shots and placed them on the bar in front of two customers.

"Nothing," she waved me off, "Dylan and Ash are in his backroom."

"No, no, no, I came here to help," I told her honestly.

"Well, your brothers seem to think you need a vacation, so take these back to the boys," she said handing me three beers, "and go have fun." I turned to walk towards the back, not that I planned on staying, when Ellen called me back. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brothers won't be back for a week, so if you have a hangover tomorrow, no one will know," she said with a sly smile handing me a bottle of Jack Daniels and shooing me towards the back.

Yup, definitely made the right choice not going to Bobby's, or at least that's what I thought until I walked into Ash's room.

"I'm telling you if that bastard shows his face this thing will tell me," Ash said pointing to something on his computer with Dylan looking over his shoulder.

"There has to be some mistake, he's been quiet for too long," Dylan disagreed.

"Are you questioning my skills?" Ash asked in shock.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat making my presence known.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," Dylan said coming over, grabbing two beers and handing one to Ash, "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Maybe she'd like some music," Ash suggested as he shuffled over to the CD player and 'Supermassive Black Hole' started playing.

"Nope, just dropping off your beers," I said slightly cringing as I heard the song, "I have a date with Jack tonight."

"Jack?" they both questioned at the same time.

"Night, boys," I basically sang as I walked out and back up to Jo's room.

I let the burning liquid take away any thoughts I had about not being able to save Michael, how in the moment I pulled the trigger I knew I would never be able to save Sam and how I wished more than anything my dad was here to give me the answers I so desperately craved.

Playing with the charm on my necklace I thought about what he would do in this situation. It was something I had done since elementary school when I had to make a decision, no matter how big or inconsequential, I would think about what my dad would do trusting in my heart that he would always choose the right path.

This time was different, this time I don't think even my dad would have had the answers though he would have done everything he could to figure it out. But what happens when no matter where you look or who you ask there just isn't an answer? When do you throw that little white flag in the air, surrendering to a high power? The problem was you didn't because no matter what happens, you don't give up on your family. This wasn't a simple problem of finding the demon and killing it, something was supposed to happen to Sam that we had to save him from. It could happen at anytime, anywhere and without warning. All we knew for sure was that _something_ was going to happen, something so horrible that we would have to take out our own brother _if_ and only if we couldn't save him. And just like that your back to the main problem, how do you save someone without knowing what to save them from?

I poured more of the burning liquid down my throat and hastily wiped away a few tears that had escaped before a small defeated smile played at the corner of my lips. Here I was trying to figure out what my dad would do and I was already doing it. Drowning my sorrows, finding my way to the bottom of the glass bottle and letting the alcohol float me away to a peaceful nights sleep.

**SUPERNATURAL**

A week had passed quicker than I thought was possible. Dylan had left last night anxious to get out and find the demon after making me promise again that if I heard anything I would let him know. Ash seemed relieved to see him go and I could only wonder if he and Dylan had discussed past encounters.

During the week I had asked Ellen if she had thought about renting Jo's room out and hinted to the fact that I might be interested in it but she just laughed it off thinking I was playing around. I wasn't. It was a great feeling to stay up all night with a bottle of liquid comfort and to have a peaceful nights sleep without nightmares plaguing them.

"Last night here, sweetie, better make it a good one," Ellen winked at me as she went over and turned the music up on the jukebox.

Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' started playing and without a second thought I was up on the bar dancing along to the music and singing into a half empty bottle of Jose. If I had been sober or even paying attention I would have noticed my two very surprised brothers walk in as I swayed my hips to the music.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed causing me to look over to where they were standing, "When did this turn into _Coyote Ugly_?"

"She's just having some fun," Ellen defended me as Sam wrapped an arm around my legs and set me on the ground, "I kept an eye on her."

"Every guy in the bar has an eye on her!" Dean hollered his face quickly becoming red with anger, "Get your stuff, we're leaving."

"Fine," I pouted and trudged my way up the stairs with Sam following behind to make sure I didn't decide to pass out.

I threw the few items of clothes that were on the bed into the bag while Sam motioned to the empty bottles of liquor around the room, "Have a little too much fun?"

"Never too much," I replied climbing on top of the bed so I could easily jump on Sam's back.

"Alright, let's go before Dean blows a gasket," Sam said grabbing my bag with one arm while using the other to hold onto my legs.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder, the alcohol removing any filter I had on what I should and shouldn't say out loud.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"How you feeling?" Dean asked as I shuffled my way out of the bathroom the next morning.

"Peachy keen."

"You ever going to tell us what is going on in that head of yours?" Sam questioned gently as he placed take-out boxes on the table for our breakfast of champions.

"Sure," I nodded, "there's neurons and synapses…"

"That's not what I meant," Sam sighed slightly annoyed, "you need to talk about what happened with Michael."

"Well I did with my good friends, they helped me out," I answered taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Dean, I think you know them…Jim, Jack and Jose?"

"Enough of the witty comebacks," Dean exclaimed making me jump slightly, "answer the damn question!"

"What?!" I yelled back not being able to take it anymore, "What do you want me to say, Dean? That it sucks I had to shoot him? That I wish to God we never took the damn job in the first place? That it just proved to me no matter how hard I try there are things in life you just can't change. That no matter what I do, I have to come to terms with the fact that Sam is going to die! That I wanted nothing more than to walk away from it all but I knew deep down I couldn't! I just…I can't…I don't…" I hadn't realized I started to cry until Sam sat down next to me, pulling me into his side and resting his head on top of mine.

"Shh…you need to stop worrying about me," Sam whispered into the top of my head, "We'll figure this all out, I promise, but you're going to end up killing yourself trying to save me."


	40. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

***Hides behind a large rock* I totally wanted to get this chapter out before vacation but it just wasn't happening. Even though we are following the episodes again, I tried to make this chapter super original. And guess what? The next chapter is the season two finale! I know in the show it is in two parts but I'm going to be putting them together in one epic chapter :)**

**HUGE thank you for all my reviews, you have no idea how happy each and everyone makes me! Can you believe we have over 150! Just a side note for some of you who said I didn't give credit to the author of the poem in my last chapter…I actually wrote that a few years ago so credit goes to me ;)**

**And a quick shout out to wandertogondor and Jenmm31 for letting me bounce a few ideas off of them, check out their stories! I have seriously met some amazing people through this site!**

Chapter 40- Be Careful What You Wish For

"Leah Marie!" Dean hollered walking into the motel room and slamming the door behind him, the vein on his forehead pulsating and cheeks red with anger.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop, taking in the level of his aggravation and immediately thinking the worse.

"Leah!" Dean hollered again, ignoring Sam's questioning looks and stomping over to the bathroom door.

"What in God's name do you want?" I exasperated swinging the door open with one hand while using the other to dry my hair with the sorry excuse of a towel.

"Don't give me attitude after what you did," he started to growl but stopped suddenly sticking his nose slightly into the bathroom and scrunching it up in disgust. "Why must you make the whole room smell like a damn candy shop?"

I raised an eyebrow at him confused before taking my wet hair in my hands and giving it a sniff. Sure it smelt like strawberries and cream but what was wrong with that?

"Tell her, Sam!" Dean rounded facing Sam with an outstretched hand in my direction.

"I don't think…" Sam defended but was cut off by the volcano that was my eldest brother.

"And what the hell is the deal with these things?" He asked, going from one subject to the next so fast he wasn't giving my brain enough time to figure out what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked again. Thinking that maybe with all the concussions he had growing up that a screw had finally been knocked out of place. Not one screw, more like two, or three…nope definitely a dozen.

It had been a week since we left the roadhouse and I had my little 'breakdown'. In all reality it was the best thing that could have happened, there was a weight lifted from my shoulders and I was finally getting back to my wonderful self. But then there was Dean. It was weird actually, Sam and I had always been the ones to butt heads, not saying Dean and I _always_ got along but it had never been like this before. He seemed to think everything I did was done deliberately to piss him off.

"These…these…lock picky things," he spat out taking a handful of bobby pins that were on the counter and shaking them in the air.

"Bobby pins?" I questioned not understanding the problem. I took them out of his hand and used a few to hold the hair out of my face.

"Every time I turn around they…like…multiply or something and do you know where I found one? Do you?" He shouted, the vein in his forehead pulsating so hard I thought it might actually explode.

Sam had shifted in his seat so that he was facing us. It would have been comical if you were a bystander seeing his head whip from one of us to the other like he was watching a very intense tennis match.

"Alright, why don't we talk about the case," Sam interjected and I could see the pleading in his eyes to just drop it, to plaster on my smile and get excited about the case. But he should have known better, I mean this guy has known me my whole life; I wasn't just going to drop it.

"Up your ass," I replied with a smirk barely missing a beat.

"You know, I've had it up to here with you!" He yelled raising his hand above his head and the look in his eyes told me we were either going to slug it out and be done with it or this was going to be a very long night.

"Yeah, because you're such a thrill to live with, _princess_," I drew out the last word sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I live," he defended himself looking at me like I had just told him the sky was red and the grass was purple.

"Ha," I laughed in his face, "What about your dirty socks that always manage to end up on the heater and stink up the whole room? Or I don't know, have you heard of a washing machine? Because let me tell you they could walk away on their own."

"Well, why must we put the seat down?" He challenged throwing me off guard for a second. Could he sound anymore like a five year old? Yes, in fact he could. "There are two of us," he motioned between Sam and himself, "and only one of you. Why don't you put the seat up when you are done?"

"Leave me out of…" Sam started but this time was cut off by me.

"Are you sure there are two men that I live with?" I questioned, hands resting on my hips with the anger building inside of me. He wanted a fight; he was going to get one. "Sometimes I swear I have an older sister, _Deanna_, you take longer to get ready in the morning than I do! You have a buzz cut, please tell me how hard it is to wet it in the shower and let it air dry. But that's right, I'm sorry, God forbid you couldn't flirt yourself into some tramp's pants…or lack thereof the world might actually come crashing down around you!"

"I'm not the one who was shaking her ass on the top of a bar," he snarled, "so let's talk about who the real tramp is."

"This is going too far," Sam stated sternly as he stood up. But, per usual, he was ignored.

"I was dancing, douche bag, you know having a little fun? But hey, at least I'm not the one who tells people he is Dr. Sexy and by sleeping with you 'they are single-handedly finding a cure for cancer'."

"No, you're the one who drinks herself into oblivion instead of talking to us like we asked you to on multiple occasions!" He shouted and just like that the real truth had found its way out.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped, I even put my hand over my mouth to try and silence it but it was no use. Dean and Sam both stood there looking at me like I had finally cracked and needed a straight jacket.

"You…you've been mad at me this whole time because I drank a little alcohol?" I managed to ask while trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"Apparently, you had enough bottles in your room to serve the U.S. army, right Sam?" Dean turned his attention to him waiting for an answer.

"There were a few but…"

"You of all people are judging me?" I asked Dean losing any control I had on my temper, skipping passed angry, skating over pissed off and going straight to furious. "Where do you think I learned to numb the pain? Between you and dad I realized at fourteen years old that downing a half bottle of Jack was the answer to any problem. Besides Sam, no one in our family ever talked! We did our job, co-existed and drowned any emotions we ever had. So don't you dare, Dean, don't you dare stand there and be pissed at me for something you taught me to do."

"I never taught you anything like that!" Dean roared, his breathing becoming rigid the angrier he got, "and how can you say no one ever talked, huh? As I recall, it was my shirt that got soaked with your tears, it was my shoulder you cried on when you were upset, and I was the one who took the knife out of your hand before you had the chance to drag it across your wrist! If you ask me, I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you! If I wasn't here watching your every move you would have been dead a long time ago!"

"Stop!" Sam shouted coming to stand next to me, most likely to make me feel like I wasn't being ganged up on but I didn't notice.

"You think I was trying to kill myself?" I asked and felt Sam stiffen beside me as the question left my mouth. Dean, however, ran a frustrated hand over his face and through his hair just waiting for me to continue. "I know better than to slit my wrists if I wanted to kill myself or do you not remember the arsenal we have in the trunk, Dean. You want to talk? Let's talk. The cool blade sliding across my skin, easily splitting it in two, and forming that beautiful little red line was a bigger release than I would ever be able to explain. I did it because it was better to feel the physical pain it caused than the numbness that had consumed me. And now? Now I look at those scars and I for one am proud of myself. They are a reminder of how far I have come and how strong of a person I am. But there is still that little voice in my head that tells me…pleads with me to do it again and everyday I ignore it and everyday it gets quieter. You may have been my shoulder to cry on and helped me out on a couple of hunts but to say I'm alive solely because of you? I don't think so. Get off that high horse you think you are riding and come back down to earth or I promise I will knock you off it myself."

I thought I would have seen his facial expression soften but the anger never left his eyes as he responded, "I'd like to see you try."

"I wish you weren't my brother," I whispered, the words rolling off my tongue with great ease but the look on his face was as if I yelled it with a megaphone from the top of the highest building. I had finally gotten through the wall of anger he had built up but I would be lying if I said it was the only reason that statement came out. Here I was talking to him about everything he had been begging me to and my only reply out of him was a nasty comment.

He stood there for a minute blinking his eyes, looking like he was trying to wake up from a dream before walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him without even one word spoken the shower starting up a second later.

"Freckles, where you going?" Sam asked nervously as I made my way to the door after throwing on my jacket and slipping into my shoes.

"Out," I answered simply not trusting myself to say anymore.

"No," he shook his head walking over to the door and trying to stand in my way, "we don't know where the Djinn is held up, it's not safe out there."

"Contrary to popular belief I can take care of myself, I'm just as much Winchester as you are Samuel," I told him trying to hide the pain that I felt when he said that. I knew deep down he was thinking nothing more than of my well being but I couldn't help but think I had become the weak link in our family.

I strode out the motel room making sure to slam the door behind me the noise echoing in the empty parking lot. That's when I saw it, the best way to piss Dean off. Sliding into the front seat of the Impala I reached my hand down and skillfully hotwired the car. The moment the engine roared to life I backed the car out of its parking spot and just as I pulled onto the road I saw our motel room door swing open and Dean trying to chase me down in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

I had no destination in mind as I drove the dark deserted roads. I just needed space to breathe and time to think, attaching my Ipod to the radio Lil Wayne's song 'Mirror' blared through the speakers. A smile formed on my lips as I thought about what Dean would say if he knew that something other than mullet rock was played in his car. In my opinion, music was music. I listened to everything from Beethoven, to Blink-182, Robert Johnson, Johnny Cash, Guns and Roses, the Spice Girls and everything in between. It was the lyrics that really mattered, the ones that spoke to your heart and explained exactly how you were feeling without ever having to say a word.

_I see the truth in your lies, I see nobody by your side. But I'm with you when you are all alone. And you correct me when I'm looking wrong. I see the guilt beneath the shame. I see your soul through the window pane. I see the scars that remain. I see you Wayne, I'm looking at the mirror on the wall._

Dean had been right, he was my rock and the one I ran to especially when Sam was away at college but being Winchester meant I was stubborn as a mule and the only word that repeated in my head was hypocrite. I tried to figure out how we went from arguing about the type of shampoo I had to such heavy topics but I supposed it was just the family way of doing things. A plan started to form in my head and I could feel the little devil on my shoulder kicking the angel off the other side. He didn't think I would survive without him to protect me, fine, then I was going to prove to him how strong I was by going after the Djinn myself.

I remembered dad's journal saying Djinns were usually held up in some kind of ruins and the bigger the better the only problem was we had no idea how to actually kill it but with everything we had in the trunk I wasn't too worried. Finding an abandoned factory a few miles up the road I decided to check it out. Checking my .45 for ammo I stuck it in the small of my back as I grabbed a flashlight and my silver knife. I was pleasantly surprised the door wasn't locked and started walking through the run down hallways that were cluttered with rusty chairs and broken glass.

Suddenly someone, or something, was behind me slamming me into the wall and banging my wrist against it until I dropped my knife. I was turned around and faced with the Djinn who was covered from head to toe in tattoos as he held me against the wall with one hand around my neck.

"Oh shit," I cursed as his free hand started to glow blue and he placed it on my forehead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming as I shot up in bed I realized it was an old black and white horror movie. I ran a hand over my face trying to wake up and casually glanced next to me expecting to see Sam and jumped out of bed when there was a half naked man laying next to me, that's when I looked down and saw the leopard print outfit I was wearing. What the hell? Quietly making my way to the closest I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Happy I didn't wake whoever was sleeping in bed I pulled out my cell phone and slipped into the living room. As much as I didn't want to call Dean and hear the immediate 'I told you so' that was going to come out of his mouth, I needed help.

The phone didn't even ring instead there was the dreaded message:

_I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is currently out of service. If you feel like you got this message in error please hang up and try again._

What? No way did Dean lose his phone and no way was it out of service. I dialed again this time much slower and very carefully to make sure I hit the right numbers but I got the same annoying message. Closing my eyes for a second and taking a deep breath I dialed Sam's number.

"Leah?" Sam answered as if he was surprised I had called him.

"Sam," I sighed in relief feeling a little better that I could at least get a hold of one of them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I don't know where I am."

"What? What happened?"

"The Djinn attacked me," I answered hesitantly; "I know it was stupid but tell Dean to calm his horses I'm sure his car is fine."

"Gin? You're…drinking gin?"

"No, you idiot, keep up with me here. The Djinn, the genie creature thing, remember? It put some glowing hand to my head and I woke up next to some guy…kind of hot not going to lie."

"Who? Leon?"

"Who?" I questioned. What the hell was going on? How did Sam know this guy?

"Leah," he sighed, "you're drunk. You're drunk dialing me."

"I'm not drunk! I haven't had a drop of alcohol since we left the roadhouse!"

"Look, it's late. Alright, just get some sleep and I'll…see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Wait, Sam!...Sam?" I looked down and saw he had hung up on me.

So much for Sam helping me, I guess it was up to me to figure out what the hell was going on. The first thing that caught my eye was a stack of mail on the table, hoping I would figure out at least where I was I picked them up and thumbed through them. The first couple were addressed to a Leon Porter in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Lawrence?" I questioned out loud. The last I knew we were in Illinois hunting the Djinn. What really got me was the next piece of mail…addressed to me at the same address. "What the hell?"

"Honey, what are you doing up?" I heard from behind me and whipped around to see the man from before leaning in the doorway of the bedroom wearing only pajama pants.

"Hey, Leon. Leon, uh, I just uh…" I stumbled over my words not really sure what to say as I set the mail back on the table.

"You can't sleep, huh?" he questioned with sad eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded ready to go along with just about anything.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help."

Ok, well I would go along with everything…but that. "Sure," I lied, "in a minute, you go ahead."

He walked over and kissed me gently on the lips before going back in the bedroom. I stood there in shock. Can anyone say twilight zone? There were just too many things that were not adding up. How did I get to Kansas? Why did I have mail addressed to me? I don't think I have ever gotten a piece of mail in my whole life, not junk mail, a magazine, bills…nothing. How did Sam know this Leon person? Looking around the room a little more my eyes landed on the picture above the mantle of Leon and me at the beach with him down on one knee. I instantly lifted my left hand and saw the most beautiful princess cut diamond on my ring finger. Was I engaged? The sickening feeling only grew as I saw the picture next to it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I banged on the front door as hard as I could before ringing the doorbell several times. My stomach folded in on itself when the porch light came on and _she_ answered the door.

"Leah?"

"Mom?"

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked reaching her hand out for me and resting it on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I answered both questions very honestly.

"Well…come inside," she smiled and moved us into the living room.

There was a warm welcoming feeling that you got just by the way things were displayed the trinkets and pictures each placed with care.

"Leon just called and said you just took off all of a sudden," she continued.

"Leon?...right…Let me ask you something. When you used to tuck us in at night; Dean, Sam and I…what did you always say?" I asked, not that I ever remembered but Dean had told me one night and I would never forget it.

"Leah, I don't…"

"Just answer the question," I demanded wanting, no needing, this to all be real.

"I told you angels were watching over you."

"I don't believe it," I mumbled as I closed the distance between us in two big steps and wrapped my arms around her, a smile plastering my face as I breathed in the sweet strawberry smell of her long blonde hair. She embraced me, rubbing my back a little before letting go.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me. Now just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can…can really…" I trailed off not wanting to get my hopes up.

"What?"

"Forget it," I smiled and pulled her into another hug. The hugs that I had missed out on growing up, hugs that I needed and could never remember. "I'm just happy to see you is all."

"Everything alright down here?" A familiar voice asked and I stiffened in mom's arms.

"Yeah, I think so," mom answered.

I moved out of her arms to see my dad standing in the hallway. There was something quite different about him though, less worry lines around his eyes and softer features.

"Daddy?" I smiled even bigger as I walked over and pulled him into a hug as well.

He must have given mom a questioning look because I heard her say, "she's in a hugging mood tonight."

"I'll take it," he replied wrapping his arms around me and slightly lifting me off the ground, "I've missed this little girl."

"Hey," I stepped back to be able to look at the two of them together, "when I was a baby was there ever a fire here?"

"No, never," mom shook her head as dad walked over and put his arm around her.

I watched the two of them in awe never having seen my dad look so happy. "I thought there was. I guess I was wrong."

I walked over and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall very similar to the ones I saw in Leon's apartment. There was a family picture of the five of us, one of Dean with a prom date, one with Sam at his high school graduation, one with dad in a coach's uniform standing next to me in a softball uniform and then the picture that brought tears to my eyes. A picture of Dean with a newspaper clipping stuffed into the bottom of the frame, his obituary.

"Dean's…Dean's dead?" I asked my voice cracking. "And the thing that killed him was?"

"A car accident, hit by a drunk driver, you know that," dad answered and I saw the smile fall from his face.

"You've been drinking," mom sighed and dad ran his hand up and down on her arm.

"No, I haven't, mom," I argued getting annoyed that everyone thought I had been drunk.

Mom walked over to the phone that was sitting on an end table, "I'm just going to call Leon and have him come pick you up, ok?"

"Wait! No, no!" I shouted louder than necessary, "Don't…don't do that I want to stay here."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why," dad spoke up and handed me a blanket that was draped over the rocking chair.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mom questioned running a smooth hand along my cheek.

"I think so," I tried to reassure her.

"Ok," she answered and kissed me on the cheek before heading upstairs, "get some rest. I love you."

"Me too," I nodded and moved for the couch where my dad had piled a few pillows at one end for me.

I lied down and he covered me up, placing a kiss on my forehead before walking back to the hallway to follow mom upstairs. He stopped in the doorway though and turned to look at me. "We'll get through this weekend together little girl. I can't lose you too."

I didn't have a chance to ask him what this weekend was before he disappeared up the stairs but I decided that dream or not I was going to enjoy every second I had with my parents.

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping and I laid there for a minute until it registered in my brain. Birds were chirping? I sat up and saw I was still in my old house on the couch I had fallen asleep on. It wasn't a dream.

I dialed Sam's number but this time it went straight to voicemail, "Hey it's me, can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't think I've seen you in my class before," the professor stated as we sat in his office at the closest college.

"You kidding me? I love your lectures, you make learning fun," I easily lied and was shocked at how much I sounded like Dean.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked shifting in his chair as he took his glasses off.

"What can you tell me about Djinns?"

"Well…" he started as he got up and placed a large book in front of me on the desk, flipping through it until he got to the page he wanted, "a lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Get to the wish part," I rudely interrupted.

"What about it?"

"Do you think they could really do it?" I asked looking up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Uh, no. No, I don't think they can _really_ do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. But I mean in the stories, say you had a wish but you never even said it out loud. You know, like that…that a loved one never died or that something awful never happened. Or if you did say it out loud like you wished you didn't have an older brother watching your every move."

"Supposedly, yes. I mean they have Godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future."

"Why would the Djinn do it?" I wondered, "It was self-defense? Or maybe it's not really evil."

"Miss?" the professor broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You been drinking?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that but uh…no," I shook my head.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is the best sandwich ever!" I exclaimed sitting at the small kitchenette table next to the back door.

"Thank you," mom replied walking over and placing a glass of soda in front of me.

"I tried calling Sam earlier. Where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon," she answered sitting down at the table next to me.

"Good, I'm dying to see him."

"Sweetie, don't get me wrong, I am thrilled you are…hanging out here all of a sudden but isn't dad expecting you?"

"Where?"

"At the garage," she replied looking at me confused, "I know you two close early on Friday's but usually not for another hour or so."

"Right," I nodded, "he gave me the day off."

"Yeah, he's probably just worried about this weekend," she smiled sadly at me and patted me on the arm before getting up and doing the dishes.

I got up from the table, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the front porch enjoying the sunlight when a blue car pulled up in front of the house.

"I don't believe it," I mumbled as a young blonde girl got out of the car.

I ran right over to her and squeezed her tight, almost checking that she was real, "Jessica!"

"Good to see you too, Leah," she laughed but when I didn't let go she continued, "Can't breathe."

"Sammy!" I smiled as I let go of her and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly using only one arm to hug me back.

"Look at you with Jessica," I beamed, happy that he had gotten what he always wanted, "Where did you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from…Califor-" he started but I cut him off.

"California! Stanford, huh? Law school, I bet."

"I see you're drinking…again," he sighed motioning to the beer in my hand, "and this weekend of all times, really?"

I couldn't wrap my head around what was so special about this weekend; everyone seemed to look at me carefully when they brought it up except Sam who just looked disappointed.

"What's this weekend?" I asked, not having the brain power to try and figure it out myself.

"Don't play dumb, he would have never even been on the road at that of night if you had never called him to come pick you up since you were so drunk you couldn't stand. But you always did have him wrapped around that little finger of yours, promising time and time again that you would stop drinking. He believed you, you know, every time he stuck up for you, believed that you would stop drinking and this," Sam sneered snatching the bottle from my hands, "this is how you are going to remember him this weekend? Three years of being sober just thrown down the drain!"

I had to take a step back, the Sam in my reality had never looked at me with such hate in his eyes before, but then again we weren't in my reality.

"Why don't we go say hello to your parents," Jessica stepped in putting an arm around his waist and leading him into the house.

So not only was Dean not around in this world but he had died because of me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We are gathered here today to remember our brother Dean on the third anniversary of his death," the reverend spoke the next day as we sat in the church dressed in black with friends of the family. "The loss of this young man still cuts deep with many in the community and we pray to you Heavenly Father to help the family in their time of need."

The tears silently rolled down my cheeks as Leon held my hand tightly. There were dozens of flowers set perfectly around a large picture of Dean. The service continued and I got the feeling I was being watched. When I turned around I saw a girl dressed all in white just standing in the back of the church staring at me. She stayed there until the service ended and as my parents and Sam were talking to old friends I quickly made my way to the back to talk to her but as I weaved in and out of people to get closer to her she disappeared.

"I was really worried about you the past couple of nights," Leon said walking up behind me and putting an arm around my shoulders that felt oddly comforting from someone I didn't know.

"I'm fine," I replied leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard having Sam back here but remember it's only for a couple of days and then he will go home. Do you want to go to a meeting later tonight?" He asked moving so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Meeting?" I questioned and then I realized he meant an alcoholics anonymous meeting.

Being Winchester meant alcohol was one of the major food groups. We all had our fair share of hangovers but we watched out for each other and went about our day. I was starting to get a sour feeling in my stomach. Djinns granted wishes, made dreams realities, or were supposed to but why then was mine so screwed up. I loved the fact that I had both parents, Sam had Jessica, hell even I was engaged but there was no happily ever after without Dean. I hoped that my mind wasn't so twisted and warped after all the years of hunting that my mind actually thought this was paradise.

"Sam mentioned you had a beer in your hand when he arrived yesterday."

"I'm fine," I repeated being honest about not having to go to a meeting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered, moving us outside where there were less people and I just shook my head against his shoulder.

We sat on a bench in silence as people started exiting the church and heading for their cars. A few minutes later mom, dad, Jess and Sam joined us.

"I'm going to take your mother home, we'll see you all later," dad spoke up as they got closer turning to shake Sam's hand and then leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Be safe, please," mom whispered as dad led her to their car.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged and walked with him down the sidewalk a little noticing Jessica and Leon watching intently from the bench ready to step in if things got heated.

"So, you left pretty quickly after the service was over," he commented keeping his voice down.

"I thought I saw someone," I replied, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"What has gotten into you?" he asked looking me up and down like I was a completely different person and I suppose to him I was.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy trip thing. Since when do you allow Leon to show public displays of affection and since when do you hug people?"

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy," I told him as I put my hand on his arm but he moved away from me.

"Yeah, right. That's another thing, since when do you call me Sammy? Leah, come on we don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't? Well, we should. I mean you're my brother."

"'You're my brother'?" Sam repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," I drew the word out not seeing a problem in what I just said.

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when we caught you dancing on the hood of my car before prom."

"I'm sorry," I tried to apologize for things I couldn't even remember doing. Sure, dancing on the hood of a car or even stealing his ATM card might have been things I had done but I couldn't imagine in any reality me bailing on his graduation.

"No, no look it's alright, I'm not asking you to change, I just…I don't know," he shifted his weight on his feet like he was literally weighing the options of what to say next, "I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday but seeing you with that beer…I just lost it. And after all these years I guess we don't have anything in common. You know?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, yes we do!" I protested. This was my best friend in the whole world and he thought we didn't have anything in common?

"What?"

"Hunting," I stated obviously.

"Hunting? I've never been hunting a day in my life, Leah."

"Yeah, well, I think you would be great at it. We should go sometime."

"You with a gun? I think I'll pass," he chuckled and started walking back over to Jessica.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I sat on the couch in Leon's apartment, I guess our apartment, and flipped through the channels as he got ready for work.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone? I can stay home with you tonight or I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you staying over there for another night," Leon double checked as he tucked his light blue button up shirt into his pants.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to a cop," I muttered under my breath before giving him a small smile, "I'll be fine."

"Alright, well, call the station if you need anything, ok?" he questioned walking over and locking our lips together. It took me by surprise at first but returned it nonetheless feeling the emotion he had put behind it. "You don't stop that, I'm going to be late."

"Sorry," I blushed pulling back. He gave me one more quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his keys and leaving for the night.

"And tonight marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424," the reporter on the news said grabbing my attention back, "Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred people who lost their lives."

No, that can't be, we stopped that crash. Dean almost broke my hand on that flight. I turned on the laptop we had sitting on the coffee table and went through the headlines for the past year. Plane crash kills 108 people. The striga had claimed nine lives. Parents mutilated, Killer leaves children unharmed. The killer clown that I had stabbed in the funhouse was still alive. Tyler, the little girl from the Inn, drowned in the pool.

I stared at the screen, my hand covering my mouth in shock. It had never occurred to me that if I wasn't a hunter in this life that all those people would be dead. Something moved from the corner of the room drawing my eyes up in time to see the girl from before walking into the bedroom. I got up to follow her but when I entered the room there was no one there. I checked the closet and saw two dead, rotting bodies hanging by their wrists. Jumping back the girl appeared in front of me with a cut bleeding on her forehead and looking more disheveled then she had when I saw her in the church. As she flickered away I looked back in the closet and the bodies were gone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It took me a little over an hour but I finally found the right headstone.

_Dean Winchester _

_1978-2006_

_Loving Son and Brother_

"All of them. Everyone you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved, they're all dead. And there's this woman haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I now what you'd say, well not the you in this world but…you'd tell me to go hunt the Djinn and to make sure I was careful or you'd kick my ass. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest, right? But why? Why is it my job to be some kind of heroine?" I asked thought I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I paused to blink back a few tears. "What about us, huh? Mom and dad aren't supposed to live their lives. Sammy's not supposed to get married. Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dean? And where are you, huh? You said you would always be there for me!" I shouted tears streaming down my cheeks. "I need you," I whispered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After checking Leon's apartment for anything silver I made my way home knowing there had to be something there. I quietly, or so I thought, rummaged through the bottom of mom's china cabinet looking for a silver knife when Sam, who thought I was an intruder, tried to knock me out with a baseball bat. I ducked out of the way and tackled him to the ground a lot easier than I would have been able to with my Sammy.

"That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you," I laughed.

"Leah? What the hell are you doing here?"

I moved so that he could get up and just shrugged, for once in my life a lie didn't come to my mind quick enough. Sam turned the light on and his eyes got wide as he stared at the floor. "That's mom's silver."

"Sam," I tried to think of something…anything to say.

"What you…broke into the house…to steal mom's silver?" He questioned in an infuriated tone, "You're lucky you didn't wake up dad, he wouldn't have asked any questions he would have just shot you."

"It's not what it looks like," I defended, "I didn't have a choice."

"Oh, really? What's so damn important you have to steal from your own mother?"

"I owe somebody money," I blurted out and internally kicked myself. Who the hell would I owe money to?

"Who?"

"Uh…" I stuttered obviously not thinking this completely through, "A bookie. I got into gambling when I stopped drinking. I lost big on a game and if I don't bring him the money tonight things aren't going to turn out too well."

"I can't believe we are even related," he mumbled and shook his head.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we don't get along and I wish to hell I could stay and fix it but I got to do this. People's lives depend on it," I told him as I bent down and grabbed a silver knife.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" He asked his demeanor changing when I only took one knife.

"Nothing, forget it. Just tell mom and dad I love them," I smiled sadly as I moved for the front door.

"Wait," he stopped me as he slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going with you."

"What? No way," I argued. I wouldn't have had a second thought about him coming if he was truly my Sammy but I didn't have it in me to protect myself and him.

"Look, I know we don't really get along but you are still my little sister. I don't know what you are getting yourself into but you're not going alone," he stated pushing past me and walking down the front steps.

I carefully closed the front door and jumped on his back, forgetting for a minute we weren't in the real world, and causing us both to tumble onto the grass.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked looking at me like I had purposely tackled him.

"You were supposed to catch me!" I exclaimed as I stood up and brushed the grass from my jeans.

"How am I supposed to know that? You came at me from behind!" He argued as we got into my car.

"It's called a piggy back ride," I sighed, realizing how much I missed not only Dean but Sam, my Sam, as well.

We drove in silence as the rain poured down, beating against the roof of the car until Sam spoke up.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked motioning to the brown paper bag I had on the seat between us.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he questioned.

"Yeah, nothing."

"Fine," he smugly replied and grabbed the bag.

"You don't want to do that," I warned.

"Oh really?" he took out the jar that was in the bag and I thought he was going to get sick in the car. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood."

"Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Leah! What the hell is it doing in here?" He asked with the volume in his voice rising with every word.

"You don't want to know."

"No, I…I do really want to know. I really, _really_, do."

"Yeah, well, I guess you're going to find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood."

"You needed a sliver knife dipped in lamb's blood, why?"

"Because there's this creature, a Djinn, and I have to hunt it."

"Ok. Um…stop the car."

"I know how it sounds."

"Just stop the car, Leah."

"It's the truth, Sam. Alright, there are things out there in the dark. There…there…there are bad things. There are nightmare things and people have to be saved and if we don't save them then nobody will."

"Look, I want to help you alright. I really really do, but you're having some sort of psychotic breakdown so…just…"

"I wish," I mumbled as I noticed Sam trying to call someone on his phone. I rolled my window down before grabbing it out of his hands and tossing it out the window.

"What the hell was that, Leah? That was my phone!"

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we've got work to do."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Where are we?" Sam asked as I pulled up to the same factory I had my encounter with the Djinn at.

"Well, were not in Kansas anymore," I tried to joke but he didn't even crack a smile, "Illinois."

"And you think _something_ is in there?" he questioned ducking his head to get a better look at the run down building.

"I know it is," I answered taking the top off the jar and dipping the knife in before getting out of the car.

Sam followed behind as I searched the factory everything looking the same as when I had the first time.

"See? There's nothing here, Leah," he protested as I walked to the point where I had been attacked, "Look, Leon's got to be worried sick about you. Come on, let's…let's just go."

"Shh," I hushed him hearing muffled cries.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned uneasily. I wanted to roll my eyes, the guy was the size of a giraffe but as scared as a bunny.

"Just stay behind me and keep your mouth shut," I told him.

We entered a large room and I saw two bodies hanging from the ceiling by their wrists, the same two bodies that had appeared in the closet, and off to the side was another girl. They all had IV bags attached to them that looked like they used to be filled with blood.

"It's her," I realized as I walked closer to the girl who was off to the side, "she's the one that I've been seeing."

"Leah, what's going on?"

"Shh," I hushed him again pulling him behind some crates to hide as I saw the shadow of the Djinn walking in the hallway.

We ducked down just in time as he walked up behind the girl.

"Where's my dad?" she sobbed incoherently, "Where's my dad?"

"Sleep," the Djinn told her moving his glowing blue hand towards her face and grazing her cheek, "sleep."

He pulled the needle out of the IV bag and drank some of the blood before reconnecting it and leaving the room.

"This is real? You're not crazy?" Sam breathed out heavily clearly trying to keep himself from panicking.

"She didn't know where she was," I realized standing up from our hiding spot and making my way back over to the girl, "she thought she was with her father. What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look that thing could come back, alright? We need to go," Sam said as he started walking out the way we came in but I didn't move, "Leah, please."

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here someplace? What if this is all in my head? I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid and then just feeds on us slow."

"No. Leah, that doesn't make any sense, ok?"

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's…it's more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, ok. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we, we need to get out of here," he told me grabbing my arm and practically dragging me towards the hallway.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and took a few steps backwards, "I don't think you're real."

Sam exhaled noisily, taking a few steps forward and shaking my arms, "Leah, you feel that?" he asked holding firmly onto my shoulders now, "you feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real and that thing is going to come down here and kill us for real. Now please."

"There's one way to be sure," I stated pulling out the knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, that's crazy, alright?"

"Maybe."

"Leah, this isn't a dream, I'm here with you now and you're about to kill yourself."

"No, I'm pretty sure," I paused and thought about it again, "like ninety percent sure but I'm sure enough."

I took the knife in both hands and raised them up ready to slash into my own stomach when Sam yelled out.

"Wait!" I looked up and saw my mom and dad walking into the room from the left and Jessica and Leon walking into the room from the right. "Why'd you have to keep digging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy."

"Put the knife down, little girl," dad walked over and stood in front of me.

"You're not real," I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes as I held in my tears, "none of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had," mom added walking up and standing next to dad.

"What?"

"It's everything you want," mom answered, "we're a family again. Let's go home."

I shook my head to try and stop the tears from falling but it was too late as the cascaded down my cheeks, "I'll die…the Djinn will drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years…like a lifetime. I promise, no more pain or fear just love and comfort and safety. Leah, stay with us," dad pleaded with me.

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore, you get to watch him have a full life," Jessica added.

Mom and dad stepped aside as Leon walked up taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly. "We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Leah. Please."

"Why is it our job to save everyone?" Sam asked taking a step closer, "haven't we done enough? I'm begging you, give me the knife."

I stood there taking it all in, I could be happy in this reality, I could watch the people I cared about the most be happy but it would all be a lie. Life wasn't supposed to be easy, it was supposed to be hard, to test your strengths and find your weaknesses. You were supposed to make mistakes, learn from them and move on with your life. This wasn't my life, this wasn't my reality. I took a step back and plunged the knife into my stomach as hard as I could.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Leah!" Sam yelled.

"Oh God," I heard Dean breathe out as he shook my arms, "come on angel, wake up. Wake up, damn it!"

I grunted in response so he knew I heard him and I felt Sam running a hand over my cheek, "Hey, hey babe, wake up."

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to focus, "Auntie Em…there's no place like home."

"Thank God," Sam whispered carefully putting an arm around my waist to support weight and give my arms a rest, "thought I lost you for a second."

"You almost did," I admitted, wincing a little as he pulled the needle out of my neck.

"Let's get you down," Dean said taking out his knife to cut the ropes, half way through I saw the all too familiar blue eyes appear behind him.

"Dean!" I screamed as loud as I could letting the fear slip though my voice.

Dean whipped around just missing the Djinn with the knife. They started struggling against each other when I saw the Djinn's hand start to glow blue.

"Sammy, help him!" I screamed again, "Don't let it touch him!"

Sam picked up the knife that had been thrown to the floor and stabbed the Djinn in the back, twisting the knife to make sure he was really dead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"And the others?" I asked once we were back in the motel room and I had showered. Sam had fallen asleep on the other bed not long after we had gotten back and he had made sure I was alright.

"Only one girl was alive, she's in intensive care at the hospital but they think she's going to make it," Dean answered taking sleep clothes out of his duffle and walking to the bathroom to change. When he came out he sat down on the bed next to me his back resting against the headboard, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Look, De, about what I said before I left…" I wanted to apologize, to tell him that life really wasn't the same without him but he it was as if he knew a chick-flick moment was coming as he picked up the remote and turned the television on.

"Novellas?" he asked turning on the Spanish soap operas we used to watch all the time.

"Sure," I nodded not being able to remember the last time we actually sat up and watched them together.

After five minutes or so Dean threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to him, "you are stronger than I give you credit for, most people would have stayed and I for one am happy you didn't."

"Yeah, lucky me," I sighed resting my head against his chest.

But I guess in all actuality I was lucky, this is where I belonged, as hard as life was the three of us would always have each other and that was more than enough for me.

"Maria got fat," Dean commented as the show came back from commercial.

"Dude, she's pregnant with Marco's baby," I rolled my eyes at how stupid he could be sometimes.

"But she was married to Jose," he argued.

"Jose was killed by Marco's father in some shoot out at a bank robbery," I explained and felt Dean move to look at me.

"How do you know that?"

My only answer was to smile and lay my head back down on his chest. Just because we didn't watch them together didn't mean I wouldn't watch them when I could. It was something I would do when I felt alone in the world, knowing I was never truly alone when I had two of the best big brothers a girl could ask for.

"Hey Le," Dean spoke up just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Mm?"

"You ever take my car and douche her up with your music player thing again; I'll kick your ass."

Yup, this was my Dean, and I wouldn't have him any other way.


	41. Last Resort, Goodbye Time

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**Can you believe it? We made it to the season two finale! Just like I did at the end of season one, if anyone can go through and can correctly name the artist and song for each of Leah's ring tones I used, I will write a one shot sisfic of their choice =) ((A little hint…there are nine different songs))**

**I know the finale was split into two episodes but I made it one long wonderful chapter, so the next chapter will be the start of season three! I can't thank everyone enough for their reviews! Each one gives me the motivation to write the next chapter!**

Chapter 41- Last Resort, Goodbye Time

Did you ever have one of those days that the moment you woke up you knew it was going to be an awesome day? You know, one of those days that you forget everything that has been weighing on your mind and just live in the moment, one of those days that just the sun shining brightly in the sky brings a smile to your face. Today was that day for me and I was convinced that there was nothing that could bring me down.

The radio in the motel room was turned up as loud as it could go without me getting a complaint from management as I danced around the room singing along song after song that was on while my brothers were out getting a new battery pack for Sam's laptop.

"It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it," I belted out dancing around foolishly only realizing when I turned around that both brothers were standing there watching me. Sam was trying to hide a smile and coughing back a laugh while Dean's mouth hung open. But, like I said, nothing was going to bring down my good mood so I jumped on Dean's bed and continued to dramatically sing in my awesome microphone, my hairbrush. "The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it…"

This time I was cut off by Sam switching the radio off while Dean still stood there with his mouth still hanging open like some fish.

"I think that's enough Katy Perry for today," Sam smirked tossing me the remote control, "why don't you find something to watch on TV."

I shrugged kicking my feet out from underneath me causing me to bounce down on the bed. I started flipping through a few channels when I finally saw Dean close his mouth and a look of disgust wash over his face.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch? What they had no pie?" I questioned rolling over on my side so I could see him without getting a crick in my neck.

"Just…don't sing that song," he nearly growled tossing me a bag of sweets before strolling over to the other bed and throwing himself backwards on it. I rolled over again and watched as he took the pillow and screamed into it letting his frustration out.

I didn't understand the problem, maybe my head was stuck in fun-day mode, but I just couldn't work this one out. I would have been surprised if Dean even knew who Katy Perry was, or had even heard her name before and I would have been even more surprised if he knew the song. Asking would be too easy. Where's the fun in that? Exactly, that's no fun at all. I was just going to have to annoy it out of him.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her…" I started singing again, bopping my head along with the music in my head when I was suddenly hit with a pillow…hard.

"I said enough," Dean grounded out before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door and turning the shower on. He then proceeded to yell out in frustration, "Now I feel dirty!"

"Didn't he shower this morning?" I asked Sam still not fully comprehending what was going on. Sam laughed and shook his head apparently he had figured it out. "What?"

"Leah, what's one of a guy's most major turn-ons?"

I thought about it for a minute but still didn't have any clue what that had to do with Dean showering in the middle of the day, "Handcuffs, high heels and a four post bed?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Shuttering at what I had just said he continued with a slight laugh, "You just ruined Dean's main fantasy."

It took me a minute but then it clicked, "Ew! Ok, there are just some things a sister just doesn't need to know!"

Sam laughed harder putting his laptop back in its case after making sure the new battery worked and I went back to flipping through the channels trying desperately to forget about the conversation we just had. Of course, I was very interested in what turned guys on, my brothers, not so much, I would rather listen to nails on a chalkboard.

"It's on!" I squealed excitedly lying down on my stomach with my feet swinging back and forth behind me.

Sam came over and joined me on the bed with his back resting against the headboard and his gigantic skis, that he called feet, by my head. Lucky for me he still had his shoes on. We were still sitting like that, totally engrossed in the movie, when Dean came out of the bathroom. He took one look at us and then one at the television before sitting on the other side of me mirroring Sam. Sitting here with both my brothers, watching my favorite movie of all time, with a bag full of candy was as close to heaven that I could imagine.

I couldn't help the huge smile that formed on my lips as Dean wiggled his toes to the beat of the music when they started singing _We're Off To See The Wizard_. The Wizard of Oz had always been that one movie that I would easily place myself into as well as everyone around me. Glinda, the good witch of the north, I always thought would be what my mom would be like if she was alive. Kind, soft spoken and beautiful. Dad was my tin man; strong with a heart that belonged to his family. Dean was my cowardly lion; always there to protect me. Sam was my scarecrow, my best friend and all around brainiac. This leaves us with me, Dorothy, who spent the whole time looking to go home only to realize she was already there.

I started to get that lump in my throat the one you get when you're on the verge of tears but trying everything in your power to keep them in. It was an almost automatic response from me every time she clicked her heels together and repeated the phrase, 'there no place like home.' Even staring at the back of my head, Dean knew my mood had changed, and just as the credits started to roll he threw his arm around my legs, locking them in place before tickling the bottom of my feet. Squirming to get free, and most likely looking like fish flopping around on dry land, I successfully pushed Sam off the bed who only turned around and sat on my back.

"You know what I want to hear," Dean taunted but under the weight of Sam and the laughter that was erupting from deep inside of me, I could barely breathe let alone speak.

"Maybe she likes it," Sam added and I thought for a brief, fleeting second I might be able to breathe again when he got off me but no, I was wrong. The evil Sasquatch thought it would be fun to join in and started tickling my sides.

With his weight no longer on me I was able to threaten them though it did little good, "If…you…don't stop…I'll pee…your bed!"

"Not my bed," Sam smirked as he continued to find just the right spot on my sides to make me twitch like I was being electrocuted.

"And I'll sleep in the Impala if I have to," Dean added.

"Fine!" I shouted and the tickling stopped long enough for me to catch my breath though Dean still had my legs locked in place with his one arm. "Dean Winchester is a God and he is the best big brother ever!"

Satisfied with my answer my legs were finally free but as I went to get up Sam pinned me back down on the bed and started tickling me again.

"Seriously?!" I whined but even as annoyed and aggravated as I was I couldn't stop the laughter from coming out.

"What do I care if Dean is a God?" Sam asked switching from my sides to my feet.

"Fine, Sam Winchester is a Mensa genius and the best younger older brother!" I spit out quickly wanting nothing more than to be able to breathe again.

"Mensa genius?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow raised while I laid sprawled out on the bed trying to catch my breath.

"Well," Dean smirked getting off the bed and straightening out his shirt, "not everyone can be a God, Sammy."

"Right," Sam said sarcastically and I could tell he was suppressing an eye roll.

"When we going to eat dinner?" I asked getting off the bed and fixing my now very messy hair.

"Now, I'm starving," Dean answered pulling his boots on, "I think I saw a diner about ten minutes up the road and grab your stuff we'll hit the road after we eat."

_I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed._

"Hurry up, we'll be in the car," Dean told me as he and Sam left the room.

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone not checking the caller ID. You would really think by now I would have learned but apparently not.

"Hey senorita!"

I threw my head back, closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath. "What's up Ash?"

"Well, you left so quickly I didn't get a chance to ask you out on a date." I could hear Ellen in the background, "Take pity on him Leah, the poor boy even went out and bought a new watch."

"You bought a new watch?" I asked confused. When most people got ready for a date if they bought anything at all I would think maybe a new shirt or even invest in a haircut but a watch?

"Hell yeah! It has a calculator, a compass, a calendar, glows in the dark and has a lifetime warranty!"

"Does it tell time?" I asked as I threw my hairbrush into my bag.

"Of course it does," he laughed.

"Well, look Ash my brothers are waiting for me and you know how Dean can get, I've got to go," and with that I hung up. Both brothers _were_ really waiting for me but I was trying to get off the phone before he remembered the real reason he called.

I considered Ash a good friend and even with our night of drunken, one time only sex. I was hoping we could forget about that and go back to the witty banter we used to have. I wasn't the dating type like he wanted, sure I went out on dates but with different people, and I was not the one to be settling down or even tying myself down to one person.

Swinging my duffel over my shoulder and double checking one more time we didn't forget anything I made my way out to the Impala, where as expected, Dean was waiting impatiently, strumming his fingers on the top of the steering wheel.

"About time," he muttered as I slid into the backseat and tossed my bag on the floor.

"One more minute and he would have left without you," Sam said glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Please, you two would be lost without me," I stated believing every word I said until both of them busted out laughing. Flicking the back of both of their heads I settled back in my seat and thought about what I was going to get at the diner.

Salad? No, that leafy stuff was for rabbits and well, Sam. Sandwich? Maybe. But then what kind? Turkey, ham, roast beef, all three? Burger? Sounded good but I knew that's what Dean would be getting so if I really wanted some I could trade him half of whatever I was getting. Soup? Who was I kidding, I was not soup person. Pasta? Always a hit or miss, some places overcook it to the point it is mush and other places don't cook it enough and you could chip a tooth on your first bite.

"Leah!" Sam yelled waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I was so lost in thought about what I was going to get I didn't realize we were there.

"I'm going in to grab our food; Dean wants to get on the road, what do you want?"

"Turkey sandwich with cheese, little mayo, extra pickles and a side of fries," I finally decided and saw Dean roll his eyes probably due to the fact that's what I usually got after spending a good half hour checking over the menu and trying to decide what I wanted. But really, who knows, maybe one day I'll try something new and surprise the hell out of both of them.

"Don't forget the extra onions this time," Dean reminded Sam as he tossed him some cash.

"Dude, we're the ones that are going to have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam objected folding the money and sticking it in his pocket but Dean just innocently smiled at him.

"Hey! See if they have any pie," Dean called out as Sam got out of the car.

"Oh, and strawberry ice cream!" I added excitedly.

"With whipped cream, I know," Sam yelled back before walking into the diner.

"Love me some pie," Dean mumbled settling back in his seat and turning the music up a little.

"Love me some ice cream," I nodded leaning forward resting my chin next to his shoulder and closing my eyes to envision the nice big Styrofoam bowl with three scoops of strawberry goodness topped with the fluffiest whipped cream and a cherry set perfectly on top.

That's when the radio started to cut out, Dean tapped it a few times before looking over to me, "If you broke my radio with that thing you plugged into it so help me God Leah I'll kick your ass."

But the second I opened my eyes they were glued to the diner, the very empty diner that my brother had just walked into. "Dean!" I shouted stumbling over my feet trying to get out the backdoor quick enough.

I ran to the side door where Sam had entered not caring that I was splashing through the puddles and soaking the bottom of my pants. I swung the door open and froze in my spot. Dean moved me out of the way and entered the diner gun raised and eyes wide in horror. There were bodies everywhere, throats slit so deep you could see their spinal cords and it looked like none of them even fought back. He made his way further into the diner checking for Sam but I still couldn't move. I was staring at a man who was lying dead on his plate of food and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. What if Sammy was lying in here dead? What if today was the last day I got to spend with him? Why didn't I do anything to stop it?

"Demons were here, there's sulfur in the back," Dean informed me walking out from the backroom, "they took Sam."

"No," I whispered shaking my head. They didn't take Sam we were right outside.

"Leah he's not here, we need to move and find him," Dean ordered in a tone I knew better than to argue with but I still couldn't get my feet to move.

"No," I shook my head again my eyes still on the poor man, Sam was here and I wasn't leaving without him.

"Leah, look at me," Dean instructed and when I didn't he moved into my line of sight so I had no choice but to look at him, "Sam is not here, we're going to find him but I need you to move."

I gave a slight nod so that he knew I heard him and turned to walk numbly back to the car. This wasn't right, we shouldn't be leaving. Obviously, I was going too slowly for Dean who ended up throwing me over his shoulder, carrying me the rest of the way to the car and placing me in the front seat.

"Call Bobby," Dean told me as he backed out of the parking spot and started speeding down the highway but I just watched at the rain droplets run into one another on the window.

"We were right there," I mumbled more to the window than to Dean and to be honest I don't think I knew I said it out loud. "We were right there and we didn't see anything. He was right under our noses and now he's gone. He's…he's gone. He's just gone. Gone. Gone. He's gone," I repeated not wanting to believe a word of it but feeling in the depths of my soul that something was seriously wrong and that if I ever saw my brother again it would be some miraculous miracle.

"Leah, snap out of it!" Dean yelled taking out his cell phone, "We _are_ going to find Sam, you hear me? We _are_ going to find him but I'm going to need you with me on this."

"I didn't…but I should have had a dream, nightmare, premonition, whatever you want to call it, if he was going to get hurt but I didn't. I should have but I didn't," I rambled as Dean talked to Bobby on the phone.

What if this is what dad warned Dean about? Maybe Sam wasn't missing at all, maybe he was the one who murdered all those people, maybe he was the one who left the sulfur behind. No, that couldn't be, I was with him all day and he was fine. He was my Sammy, my slightly annoying, very intelligent, always there for me best friend not some evil being. But maybe he was?

Just the thought of it made my chest tighten and it felt as if my throat was closing. Grasping at the collar of my shirt and pulling it away from my neck I tried to get much needed oxygen into my lungs but with the thoughts of Sam swirling around in my head like a hurricane it was impossible. Dean noticed, immediately hanging up his phone and pulling me over next to him determined to keep driving.

"Leah, you need to breathe, everything's going to be fine I promise you, just breathe angel," he kept repeating until I had finally caught my breath again.

I wanted to believe him, Dean never was one to break promises, but this time was different. A part of me, not matter how small and miniscule, felt that we had already lost Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bobby had agreed to meet us half way and at the moment we were parked on the side of the road with a map laid out across the hood of the Impala.

"What's with her?" I heard Bobby ask motioning to me as I sat in the same place Dean had put me eight hours ago still staring out the window.

"Nothing, she's fine," Dean answered but it wasn't clear who he was trying to convince Bobby, himself, or me.

"Well, this is it," Bobby said motioning to the map, "all demonic signs and omens over the past month."

"Are you joking? There's nothing here!" Dean shouted running a hand through his hair.

"Exactly," Bobby nodded.

"Well, come on, there's got to be something! What about the normal, low level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?" Dean questioned ready to take whatever lead we could.

"That's what I'm telling you, there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean asked letting the anger and worry slip through the reassuring tone I had gotten used to hearing. "We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here!"

_I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed._

"Yeah," I answered softly my movements becoming almost becoming robotic, my mind and emotions slowly shutting down trying to protect myself.

"Listen it's a big negatory on Sam," Ash informed me and I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue while Bobby and Dean watched me closely through the windshield. "But I did find something," Ash whispered into the phone.

"What?"

"I can't talk over this line, Leah, you'll have to come here and see me."

Something switched inside of me and I went from feeling numb and lost to furious in the matter of mere seconds. "I don't have times for your childish business in the front, party in the back games Ash either you tell me what you know or the next time I see you I'll personally castrate you with my .45. You hear me?"

That certainly got Bobby and Dean's attention as they moved around the side of the car. Dean opened the door and knelt in front of me trying to hear the conversation.

"Well, make time, ok? This has nothing to do with me wanting to see you and everything to do with Sam. Not only does this most definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge. So get here. Now," Ash demanded in a tone I didn't think was possible to come out of someone who was usually so laid back.

He hung the phone up as I made eye contact with Dean, "We've got to go to the roadhouse."

I had offered Bobby my seat but he just smile and slid into the back as Dean took off towards the roadhouse.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What the hell," Dean exclaimed as we pulled up to the roadhouse, or what was left of it, the whole thing was burned to the ground.

"Oh my God," Bobby breathed out as Dean pulled up as far as we could before getting out of the car.

"Watch where you're stepping," Dean told me as I walked to where the door used to be.

I had just talked to Ash a few hours ago, the fire was recent and some pieces were still smoking. There was a random boot, a half melted gun and cowboy hat that had been charred within my line of sight.

"Do you see Ellen or Jo?" Dean asked Bobby who was on the other side of the bar as he kept close to me.

"No," Bobby shoot his head, "No, Ash either."

"Jo's working a job in Maryland," I remembered having talked to her a few days prior. That's when something shiny caught my eye and I moved over to take a better look. "Oh, God."

"What?" Dean questioned following my line of sight.

"It's Ash," I whispered recognizing the watch he was telling me about. The thought that I would never see him again and never be able to tease him brought tears to my eyes.

"This is…" Bobby trailed off not knowing what to say as we made our way back to the car.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was going to tell us. Now, how the hell are we going to find Sam?" I asked trying to keep my temper in check as well as remembering to breathe because the last thing we needed was for me to pass out right now.

"We'll find him," Bobby reassured when I suddenly got a sharp pain behind my eyes. Putting my hand up to my head I groaned in pain and leaned on the car for support.

"Leah?" Dean questioned running around to my side as I shook my head trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What was that?" Bobby asked watching me carefully.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked as I rubbed my temples trying to relieve the pain.

"No, it's probably because I haven't eaten. I could have sworn I saw something though," I replied thinking that the lack of sleep and food was making me a little loopy.

"What do mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked, not knowing about my dreams or premonitions but I never had one while I was awake before if that's what was happening.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic," I tried to brush the questions off but the pain in my head came back more intense than before and I couldn't help but scream out in pain as pictures flashed through my brain like an old movie.

"Leah! Leah?" Dean yelled holding me by the waist to keep me standing, "are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so," I took a few deep breaths, "I saw Sam. I saw him, Dean."

"It _was_ a vision," Bobby stated.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but yeah. Whew, that's about as fun as drinking all night and then going on the tilt-o-wheel," I commented letting my head fall to the side and rest on Dean's shoulder. Poor Sam, these vision things sucked ass.

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked as Dean moved so he was leaning against the car.

"Uh…" I closed my eyes, "There was a bell and then Sam."

"What kind of bell?" Bobby continued questioning and if it wasn't a matter of finding Sam I would have told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Those few seconds were exhausting.

"A bell, Bobby, I don't know. A big bell with an engraving on it," I answered trying to remember exactly what it was, "some kind of tree, I think."

"An oak tree?" Bobby questioned.

"Yeah, exactly," I nodded.

"I know where Sam is."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Night had fallen as Bobby sat in the front seat and directed Dean where to go, even to a drive thru that he insisted we went to before he would give anymore directions. After eating as much of the food as I could I laid down in the backseat and closed my eyes thinking about all the memories we had in this car.

"_Leah, I'm not joking if you and Sam don't get along I'll drop you both on the side of the road!" Dean threatened, his face getting red with anger and frustration._

"_She's the one giving me wet willies!" Sam exclaimed, "Why can't I sit up front with you?"_

"_Because I said so!" Dean yelled turning the music up to try and drown us out. I just looked over at Sam and stuck my tongue out. In my world, I had won._

Dean turned onto another road and the car went over a bump making me hit my head on the back of the seat.

"_You are going to ruin Dean's car!" I screamed at Sam who was driving through an open field as I held onto the door trying to brace myself every time he hit another bump._

"_We're both going to be dead if we don't get back before dad gets home. You're a smart girl, Le, what's the fastest way between two points?" Sam questioned swerving around a hay bale._

"_I know a straight line but I think I would rather dad yell at us for not being home than Dean when he realizes you destroyed his car!" I argued, wincing every time we hit another bump._

"_Stop being overdramatic, nothing's going to happ…" he stopped when we heard the loud bang and the familiar shake of the car that told us he had popped a tire._

"_We are so dead," I shook my head in my hands._

It started raining again; a constant beating on the roof told me it was pouring without even having to open my eyes.

"_Come on, we're going to be late for school," Sam complained standing with the backdoor open, holding an umbrella to protect himself from the rain._

"_No," I crossed my arms defiantly, "I am not going out there I'll get all wet!"_

"_You have to get out, we have to go to school!" Sam argued._

"_So go, I'll stay here!" I protested scooting myself along the seat to be further away from him._

"_Little girl, you need to go to school," dad spoke up from the front seat._

"_But I'll melt!" I exclaimed._

_Dad stifled a laugh and pointed to where Dean was standing by the entrance of the school, "Dean walked over there without an umbrella and he is fine. Now it's time to go."_

"_Fine," I huffed pushing Sam out of the way and taking his umbrella. My dad was about to scold me I turned on my heels and stated, "I'm sweeter than Dean, let Sam melt."_

The car came to a stop and I sat up seeing that we were at a nature made roadblock with shrubs and fallen trees blocking our path.

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot," Bobby announced getting out of the car.

Dean and I followed suit making our way to the trunk, the three of us loading up as many weapons as we could.

"Let's go," Dean said slamming the trunk shut, "Leah, stay close."

I nodded in agreement walking through the woods at night in the pouring rain wasn't my idea of a good time. I hated hiking with a passion and I could feel a blister start to form on my heel after we had walked about a mile. My hair was sticking to my face from a mixture of rain and sweat, my boots felt like they each weighed five pounds and I was pretty sure I had just stepped over the biggest snake I had ever seen but nothing was going to stop me. Sam was alive and he was on the other side of these woods. Everything was going to be alright as long as I kept walking.

"Shh…shh…shh," Bobby hushed us though we weren't talking and we both stopped and looked over to him. "Did you hear that?"

I strained my ears trying to hear whatever it was that Bobby thought he heard but all I could hear was the rain pouring down around us.

"What?" Dean questioned apparently not hearing it either.

"We're close, I swore I heard people talking."

As soon as the words left Bobby's mouth Dean and I picked up the pace to a slight jog weaving in and out of the bushes and jumping over tree stumps. I could see the clearing just ahead and as I stepped out into the small deserted town there he was, my Sammy, standing right in the middle.

"Sam," I smiled stopping for a second to catch my breath.

"Leah! Dean!" Sam smiled back holding his right arm as if it had been dislocated.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled as a man in uniform came up behind Sam and stabbed him in the back.

"No!" I screamed taking my .45 out of my waistband and shooting at the guy as he ran away but the instant tears made my vision blurry and I missed every time.

Bobby ran after the man and Dean got to Sam just as he fell to his knees.

"Sam, hey! Come here, let me look at you," Dean told him trying to keep him conscious but his head was bobbing from side to side.

I slid to the ground next to Dean and put my hand over the wound to try and see how bad it was and when I pulled my hand away the whole thing was covered in blood.

"Dean," I swallowed hard and showed him my hand before putting it back over the wound.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright?" Dean tried to reassure Sam as he held him up though my heart broke into a million pieces as the seconds ticked by. "We're going to patch you up, ok? You're going to be as good as new and carrying around her pain in the ass in no time. I'm going to take care of you. I've got you."

"De, fix it, you have to do something, fix him!" I cried not wanting to believe this was happening but knowing deep down that this was the end. There was no fixing this we were too late.

The moment Sam's eyes shut and his whole body slumped into Dean's I knew it was over.

"No, no, no, no, no," Dean started to cry as well, "Sam!"

The three of us huddled on the muddy ground, Dean's and my own tears mixing with the rain as fell from above, this was it this was the end.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Two whole days had passed since my world fell apart. It was two days of tears, of anger, of disbelief, of silence and a whole lot of alcohol. Dean sat at Sam's bedside in an old cabin not too far from where we had found him with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. I leaned against the wall in disbelief my whole body shaking not being able to comprehend what had happened, my brother, my best friend was dead.

"Hey guys, I brought some chicken," Bobby announced as he walked through the front door with a container of takeout.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean replied.

"You should eat something, you both should," Bobby tried, looking over to us with sympathy in his eyes.

"I said I'm fine," Dean repeated a little louder than last time getting off his chair and joining Bobby in the small dining area.

"Dean…I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time…we bury Sam?" Bobby asked as gently as anyone could.

"No," I heard Dean answer softly.

"Well, we could maybe…"

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet," Dean cut him off and I flinched just thinking about having to burn Sam on a pyre like we did our dad.

"I want you and you're sister to come with me," Bobby stated in a soft but firm parental tone.

"I'm not going anywhere and she isn't leaving my sight," Dean replied.

"Dean, please," Bobby begged, "Your sister is almost catatonic, just come back to my place for awhile."

"She's fine," Dean answered moving so he could look in on me before returning to where he and Bobby were talking, "Why don't you cut me some slack?"

"I got to admit I could use your help. Something big is going down…end of the world big."

"Well then let it end!" Dean hollered and I heard a glass shatter.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think she has? I'm done with it. All of it. And so is she. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here," Dean yelled as I slid to the floor and rested my chin on my knees. "Go! I'm sorry, please, just go."

"You know where I'll be," Bobby said softly before walking out the front door.

Dean walked back in the room and over to me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head and rustle my hair before taking his post back in his chair next to Sam.

Death. That word had become all too common in our life but it wasn't until recently I realized how final it was. I always thought of us a tripod of sorts and without one leg the whole thing would be broken and useless. We didn't know how to stand on two legs without falling over. I suppose we learned to when Sam went to college but he was never actually gone, just somewhere else and now, now I sat here feet away from his dead, cold body and I felt completely lost.

I rested my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes, I don't know how long I sat like that for but I almost jumped when Dean started talking, thinking I was asleep.

"You know, when we were little…you couldn't have been more than five…you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? Why couldn't he take Leah with him?" I heard him chuckle a little. "I remember I begged you quit asking Sammy. Man, you don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid…just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you…keep you safe…dad didn't even have to tell me. It's like I had one job…I had one job…and I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let dad down. I let Leah down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too? How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" Dean choked out an angry sob.

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to break anymore than it already was but hearing Dean in so much pain, hearing him blame himself, only further crumbled the pieces. I played with the charm on my necklace, thinking about what my dad would do, that's when a plan started to form in my head and the only thing I had to do was wait for Dean to fall asleep. About an hour later I lifted my head to see him passed out in the chair, the bottle of whiskey hanging loosely in his fingertips.

I pulled myself up on my feet and swayed for a minute before I got my balance. Tip toeing over to Dean I reached carefully into his pocket and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"I'm sorry," I whispered taking one last look at Sam, "I'm going to fix this, I'm going to fix all of this."

As soon as I turned the car on I peeled out of the small driveway not knowing if I would have woken Dean or not. Fishtailing around a couple of turns I finally found what I was looking for, quickly getting out of the car and throwing the items I needed into a box I dug a small hole and buried it.

Just when I thought it didn't work a man in blazer appeared and flashed his red eyes, "Leah, it's so good to see you. Following in daddy's footsteps I see. Let me guess you want to make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and let me guess, you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it and it's all yours," I answered my voice coming out shakier than I wanted it to, "And all you have to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years…ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking," the demon laughed taking a step closer to me.

"It's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else," he argued before muttering in my ear, "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years," I offered not knowing of any other way to fix this and I had to, I had to fix this.

"No."

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Ok, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer…five years or no deal," I stated with as much confidence as I could muster up because let's be honest I was willing to die on the spot if it meant bringing Sam back.

"Then no deal," the man shrugged and started to walk away, "make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

"Wait!" I called him back suddenly fully understanding everything my dad had ever done and said.

He turned around and smirked, "It's a fire sale and everything must go. What do you say buy one, get one?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked trying to run a hand through my hair but it was so matted from the rain that I wasn't able to.

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy girls are such a turnoff. Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble but what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Leah. You're like a…kitten. You're just too fun to play with," he sighed deeply, "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?" I asked not sure if I should trust what I was hearing.

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing, I know you're a hunter so if you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Not only does Sam drop dead and is back to rotten meat in no time but I'll take Dean from you as well. So? It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

I grabbed onto the front of his blazer and pulled him in for kiss wanting to seal the deal before he changed his mind.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Sammy?" I called out running back into the cabin and stopping in my tracks when I saw him standing next to a very confused looking Dean.

"Hey," he answered. That's all it took as I flung myself at him, hugging him tightly and when he wrapped his arms around me I only squeezed tighter. "Ow. Uh, freckles?"

"I'm sorry," I smiled using the back of my hand to wipe away a few tears that had escaped, "I'm sorry I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all."

"Alright, everybody sit down," Dean instructed taking a seat at the small table. You could see he was trying to work out in his head what had just happened and the second he did I got shot the nastiest death glare you could imagine.

"Guys, what happened to me?" Sam asked looking between Dean's angry face and my content one.

"Well, what do you remember?" I questioned not wanting to give more information than I had to at that particular moment.

"I saw you two and Bobby, and I felt this pain. This sharp pain like…like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and…that's about it."

"Yeah, that army guy stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile," I answered praying Dean would wait until later and when we were alone before blowing up on me.

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad," Sam argued turning to look at Dean who had his jaw clenched shut.

"No, Bobby could," I spoke up quickly, "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked looking anxiously between the both of us.

I looked over to Dean begging him with my eyes to say something before Sam picked up on his hostility. Finally he gave in, "no, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him and I swear I'm going to tear that son of a bitch apart," Sam seethed quickly standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, alright? Let's get you something to eat, huh?" Dean suggested and Sam nodded.

"And I'm going to go shower," I announced noticing for the first time how much dirt was caked onto my body.

While I waited for the water to get hot I peeled the dirty clothes from my body and threw my jeans in the garbage not wanting the blood stain as a reminder of the events that unfolded. Stepping into the scolding water I felt every muscle in my body completely relax, I had done it, I had fixed everything and no matter how much Dean yelled and threatened to kick my ass, it was all worth it.

Feeling like a new person I exited the bathroom with a cloud a steam following me when I heard Sam ask, "Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

"Yeah," Dean shifted his weight on his feet.

"Dean…what is it?" Sam asked feeling left out of the loop.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground," I answered making my presence known as I leaned against the wall, "Ash is dead. Probably Ellen…a lot of other hunters, too."

"Demons?" Sam questioned quietly taking it all in.

"Yeah, we think so," Dean nodded losing the anger in his eyes for a brief second.

"We think because Ash found something," I added with a slight chuckle thinking about the last conversation I ever had with him and how it wasn't the greatest.

"What did he find?" Sam probed hoping to get more information and off the topic of our dead friends.

"Bobby's working on that right now," Dean replied taking a long swig from the bottle of soda that was on the table.

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away," Sam stood up ready to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop," I got off the wall and put my hands on his shoulders, "Damn it, you almost died in there. I mean, what would we have…you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry, babe, but no," Sam moved me to the side and headed out to the car. I took one look at Dean who just shook his head before grabbing my stuff and following them to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The astonished look on Bobby's face as he opened the door was enough for me to realize I would be getting an earful from him as well.

"Hey, Bobby," I smiled innocently hoping to smooth over some rough edges.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam greeted a little confused on why he hadn't invited us in the door yet.

"Sam. It's good to see…you up and around," Bobby replied eyeing Dean and myself.

"Yeah, well, thanks for patching me up," Sam clasped his hand down on Bobby's shoulder before making his way into the house.

"Don't mention it," Bobby mumbled as Dean and I walked in as well.

"Well Sam's better and we're back in it now, so…what do you know?" Dean asked.

Bobby stared down the both of us, "Well, I found something but I'm sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asked as Bobby led us into his study.

"Demonic omens…like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightening storms, they skyrocketed out of nowhere. Here," he circled Wyoming on his map, "All around here, except for one place…southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, that one area's totally clean…spotless. It's almost as if…" Bobby trailed off.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"The demons are surrounding it," Bobby suggested as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"But you don't know why?" Dean brought up.

"No," Bobby shook his head, "and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure," Sam moved to sit at the old desk that was covered in different maps, notes and books.

"Come on, you two," Bobby motioned to the backdoor, "I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

"Yeah," Dean smiled evilly understanding Bobby's plan.

I took a deep breath and followed them out into the junkyard far enough away from the house that we knew Sam wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about. When Bobby and Dean turned at the same time to face me, this was it, I was going to get my ass handed to me.

"You stupid asses! What did you two do? What did you do?!" Bobby bellowed.

"I didn't do anything! I woke up and Sam is sitting up in bed staring at me and this one," Dean hollered waving an arm in my direction, "this one and my car are gone!"

"You made a deal for Sam, didn't you?" Bobby yelled and no matter how much I had tried to prepare for this I would have been lying if I said they weren't intimidating. "How long did they give you?"

"Guys," I tried to cool them down a little before one of them blew a gasket.

"How long?!" Dean shouted the little vein in his forehead making its appearance.

"One year," I muttered.

"Damn it, Leah," Bobby cursed.

"Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm going to kill him myself. I have nothing to lose now, right?" I questioned trying to get them back in hunting mode but it was no use.

Dean grabbed the front of my jacket and pushed me back into one of the rusty cars, getting right in my face, "I could throttle you!"

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" I asked mentally kicking myself as soon as the words left my mouth, this was not the time for jokes.

"What is wrong with you Winchesters, huh?" Bobby spoke up as Dean eventually released his hold on me, "You, your dad, you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point!" I shouted back, "Dad saved Dean and I got a better deal than he did! I saved Sam AND got one more year. At least this way it's like my life could mean something, you know? Like I would have a greater purpose."

"What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" Bobby yelled taking my arm and shaking me.

"I couldn't let him die!" I argued ripping my arm out of his grasp as tears started to form in my eyes, "I couldn't he's my brother."

"How do you think he's going to feel when he knows you're going to hell?" Dean asked wiping a hand over his face, "I know how I felt when dad went for me and that's not fair to put that on him."

"Look, you can scream at me all you want, you can take a shot at me if you have to," I put my hands up, "but please, whatever you do, don't tell him."

"I'm going to get you out of it, you hear me?" Dean asked taking my chin in his hand so I had no option but to look at him, "If it is the last thing I do, I'm going to get you out of it."

I wanted to protest, to fight to my death so that he wouldn't go poking his nose around and end up killing both him and Sam but we heard a noise from somewhere else in the junkyard. Dean pushed me behind him as the three of us ducked behind a car. I saw a shadow on a neighboring car and pointed it out to Dean who nodded. As the shadow got closer Dean and Bobby jumped out from our hiding place to grab whatever it was.

"Ellen?" I heard Dean ask and that's when I stood up as well wanting to see with my own eyes that she had made it out alive.

"Ellen," I smiled pushing Dean out of the way and pulling her into a hug which she eagerly returned.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bobby poured Ellen a shot glass full of holy water and slid it across the table to her.

She easily caught it and held it up, "Bobby is this really necessary?"

Just a belt of holy water, shouldn't hurt," he replied. As much as I wanted to believe it was Ellen I saw the roadhouse and we couldn't be too careful.

She lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed it with no problem before sliding back across the table to Bobby, "Whiskey now, if you wouldn't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How did you get out?" I asked moving to sit on Sam's lap and I saw Dean give a small smile.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck," she picked up the shot glass full of whiskey and downed it before continuing, "anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high, and everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen," Sam sympathized as he loosely put his arm around my waist.

"A lot of good people died in there and I got to live," she scoffed, "lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe?" Bobby brought up.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement," she confirmed.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby questioned and I almost wanted to hit the man for being so insensitive, give the poor woman a minute to breathe and maybe a few more shots of whiskey.

"No," she shook her head and pulled out a large piece of paper and handed it over to Dean.

When he unfolded it we saw it was a map with five black X's on it.

"Wyoming? What does that mean?" Dean asked and I knew what that meant. Research time.

We each had our nose stuck in a different book trying to find anything supernatural having to do with Wyoming whether it was history, legends, or even a small sentence stuck somewhere in a forgotten book. I thought I was going to go cross-eyed reading through this one book that had such big words in it that I had to look them up in the dictionary just to figure out what it was saying.

"I don't believe it," Bobby remarked walking over to the map with the book he was reading out of.

"Please tell me you got something," I begged rubbing my tired eyes.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church…all nineteenth century and all of them built by Samuel Colt," he pointed out the places on the map.

"Samuel Colt?" Dean repeated, "The demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?"

"Yep and there's more he built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just so happens to lay out like this," he explained connecting the X's by the railways with a black marker.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Dean spoke first staring at the star shape Bobby had just drew.

"It's a devil's trap, a 100-square mile devil's trap," I said staring at it in awe.

"That's brilliant," Sam commented, "Iron lines a demon can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen confessed.

"No one has," Bobby agreed.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" I questioned in disbelief. I mean come on you're trying to tell me that in three hundred years, give or take a few decades, that nothing manmade or some act of nature hasn't broken these lines?

"Definitely," Sam nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked puzzled on why he seemed so sure.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, the must be circling and they can't get in," he answered.

"Yeah, well…they're trying," Bobby chimed in.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen questioned.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean pointed to the place on the map.

"Well what's so important abut a cemetery or…what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam said trying to brainstorm what it could be.

"Well, unless…" Dean trailed off. I hated when people did that, obviously you have a thought so if you're going to say it, say the whole thing!

"Unless what?" Bobby asked voicing exactly what I was thinking.

"What if Cold wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean finished his thought.

"Well that's a comforting thought," Ellen muttered and I nodded my head in agreement. What could be so horrible and so huge that he needed to build a 100-square mile devil's trap just to keep it in?

"Could they do it Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked the experienced hunter.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across," Bobby replied confidently.

"No," Sam paused looking over to Dean and myself, "but I know who could."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I don't understand why we are hiding in the middle of this old ass cemetery in the middle of the fucking night," I grumbled hiding behind a large tombstone with Ellen, "I mean I know we have to take this Jake, army person, dude, out but let's go hunt him down and kill him."

"Would you shut up," Dean growled from a few tombstones over.

Ok, so maybe I was being a little annoying asking every five minutes if we could leave and maybe I should be a little used to cemeteries and just maybe I should start acting tougher because in three hundred and sixty four days I would be going downstairs but no I was cold and I was pretty sure I saw a rat scurrying about.

"This will all be over soon," Ellen whispered in my ear and I gave her a small smile as a thank you for being nice instead of a major asshole like my brother was.

Jake walked through the cemetery a few minutes later and headed right for the mausoleum looking thing just like we had predicted.

"Howdy, Jake," Sam spoke up with his gun pointed at the army man and that was our cue. The rest of us came out from our hiding spots with our own guns raised and ready.

"Wait…you were dead. I killed you," Jake looked at Sam like he was seeing a ghost.

"Yeah, well next time finish the job," Sam smirked.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man," Jake confessed and Sam glanced over to Dean and me, "you can't be alive. You can't be."

"Ok, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby tried to get control of the situation.

"And if I don't?" Jake challenged.

"Wait and see," Sam threatened.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you going to do? Kill me?" Jake basically laughed in Sam's face.

"It's a thought," Sam admitted and I had to say I was impressed.

"You had your chance. You couldn't," Jake continued to argue.

"I won't make that mistake twice," Sam told him the gun aimed right as Jake's heart but all he did was chuckle.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean snapped, finally taking his anger out on someone other than me.

"Hey lady, do me a favor," Jake turned to look at Ellen, "Put that gun to that sweetheart's head." I didn't even have time to react before I felt the cool metal of Ellen's gun pressed against my temple. "See that Ava girl was right, once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn. Now don't take it personal sweetie but you shot at me so it's payback."

"Let her go," Sam snarled.

"Leah, I can't move," Ellen told me and I felt her hand shaking try desperately to pull it away.

"Shoot him," I tried to sound authoritative but it came out cracked and weaker than I wanted.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down, except you sugar," he winked at Ellen and everyone put them down including me who let it slip out of my fingers, "Ok, thank you."

Jake turned to put the Colt into crypt and Dean grabbed me while Bobby snatched Ellen's gun out of her hand.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked holding me by the shoulders as the lock on the crypt kept turning and I nodded trying to keep a few tears in not wanting him to know how scared I was.

There was four gun shots and I jumped slightly at the noise, looking over Sam was standing behind Jake who had four bullet wounds in his back. Jake fell to the ground, Sam walked around him, and standing over him put three more bullets in his chest.

"Sammy," I whispered taken back by what he had done. Shooting him was one thing, shooting him seven times was overkill and more like something Dean or I would have done not him.

The lock stopped spinning and Bobby breathed out, "Oh, no."

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell," Bobby replied as Dean walked over and pulled the colt out, "take cover, NOW!"

We all ran and hide behind tombstones as the doors busted open and a large black mass of smoke erupted from deep within.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean yelled over the noise.

"That's a devil's gate, a damn door to hell," Ellen yelled back getting up from her spot and making her way towards the opening, "Come on! We got to shut that gate!"

I went to move when I felt a presence behind me turning there was yellow-eyes about six feet away.

"Leah!" Dean shouted running towards the two of us with the Colt in hand.

His shouting was enough to draw Sam's attention away from the door that he Bobby and Ellen were trying to close and over to where I was standing.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns," yellow-eyes shook his head and with a fling of the wrist sent Dean flying into a nearby headstone knocking him out while the Colt flew into yellow-eyes hand.

"Dean!" Sam screamed seeing his head bleeding from the side.

With another fling of the wrist yellow-eyes pinned Sam to a tree, "I'll let you go in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you…knew you had it in you. Sit a spell," he smirked at me as I flew backwards into the tombstone I had been hiding behind, dislocating my shoulder. "So, Leah…I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape…it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation," he laughed walking closer to where I was before kneeling down next to me. I could see Dean starting to wake up out of the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look over and draw attention to him. "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression, 'if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?"

"You call that deal good?"

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean…you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He laughed again, "How certain are you that what you brought back, is one hundred percent pure Sam? Anyway…thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." He finished standing up and cocking the colt.

I closed my eyes waiting to hear the sound of the gun and feel the pain as the bullet entered my body but when neither came I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly, there was my dad fighting against a black blob of smoke and the body the demon was possessing was lying on the ground in front of me. Dean crawled his way over and grabbed the gun out of the man's hand before situating himself so he was between the demon and me.

The demon was stronger than my dad and reentered the man's body, standing up ready to fight but Dean had other plans as he pulled the trigger hitting the demon square in the heart. I watched in shock as he fell to the ground and his yellow eyes dissipated into nothing. Sam fell from the tree he was pinned to and made his way over to us. Helping each other off the ground, Dean and I stood up and froze in our spot when we saw our dad standing in front of us. My hand instantly went to the charm on my necklace as he smiled, walking closer to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. The tears fell silently down my cheeks as he blew me a kiss before nodding to Dean and to Sam. Taking a few steps back, he was engulfed in a bright light before shimmering away.

It was an indescribable feeling, knowing the demon we hunted for the last twenty three years was finally dead and that my dad was no longer down in the depths of hell but hopefully off in a better place with my mom.

"Well, check that off the to-do list," Dean smirked starring down at the body the demon was possessing when he shot it.

"You did it," I smiled proudly over to Dean as I rested my head on Sam's shoulder.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think dad really…do you think he really climbed out of hell?" Sam asked putting his arm around me careful not to put any pressure on my dislocated shoulder.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it…it would be him," I answered before looking over to Dean, "Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"I kind of can't believe it. I mean our whole lives, everything…has been prepping for this, and now I," Sam laughed a little, "I kind of don't know what to say."

"Me either," I agreed.

"I do," Dean stated as he knelt down next to the body, "That was for our mom…you son of a bitch."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You mother fucking piece of shit," I shouted as Dean popped my shoulder back in on the count of two instead of three.

"Better?" he smirked getting too much satisfaction out of it.

"Peachy," I smiled sarcastically and leaned against the Impala.

"You know, there's still something I don't understand," Sam started.

"How I ended up with all the handsome good looks and all you got were brains?" Dean interrupted as he started wiping some of the dried blood from his face.

"Ha-ha, no. When Jake saw me…it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you two heard him he said he killed me," Sam finished.

"I'm glad he was wrong," I commented walking around to the trunk and unloading any weapons I still had on me.

"I don't think he was, Leah. What happened…after I was stabbed?" Sam pressed not letting the subject go.

I gave a look to Dean praying he wouldn't say anything and was surprised when he answered, "We already told you."

"Not everything," Sam argued.

"Sam, we just killed the demon for God's sake can we celebrate for even a minute?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Did I die?" Sam questioned looking between the both of us.

"Oh, come on," I declared getting super annoyed and since when did we start playing twenty questions?

"Did one of you sell your soul for me like dad did?" Sam continued.

"Oh, come on," Dean tried this time but he just wasn't having it.

"Tell me the truth," Sam demanded, "Someone, tell me the truth!"

"Sam…" was all I had to say, the look in my eyes giving more away than words ever could.

"Why would you do that?" Sam's voice cracked as he walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Because you're my scarecrow," I replied simply.

"How long did you get?" he asked pulling away and holding me at an arm's length so he could look me in the eyes.

"One year, I got one year," I told him glancing over to Dean for a brief second.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam shook his head.

"What?" I questioned. I literally just saved his life and he was mad at me? "Don't you do that, don't you get mad at me, I had to!"

"I'm your older brother Leah, I'm supposed to be watching out for you, protecting you, that's my job! Not yours! You're my little sister and there's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get you out of it," Sam promised.

"I'm with you there," Dean added as Bobby and Ellen joined us.

"Well, the yellow-eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got through that gate," Ellen brought up.

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"Hundred, maybe two hundred," Sam answered, "he's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you three are ready, cause the war has just begun," Bobby stated.

"Well, then," I smirked throwing my .45 into the trunk of the car, "We got work to do."


	42. Secrets and Half Truths

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. Please excuse any mistakes as I don't have a Beta but if anyone is interested send me a PM! As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**Hi, all! I know it's been forever, I promise I didn't forget about this story just been on a one-shot roll lately. (Would love for you to check them out and let me know what you think if you have a minute!)**

**Big thank you to ispiltthemilk and Jenmm31 for tossing some ideas around with me or I would still be sitting here staring at a blank page with the curser blinking at me. **

**Quick shout out to jesmille91 who has posted her first story on fanfiction (Supernatural, sister fic) so check it out!**

**And I have to say I am absolutely humbled that this story…are you ready?...has over 27,000 views. Let me repeat that one more time, twenty seven **_**thousand**_**. I'm in awe and if I haven't said it lately, I love you and thank you! **

**Song at the end is Eminem's Not Afraid. I edited this quickly so I could get the chapter out so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**So you know me and I like to change things up so I hope you like what I did with the chapter! Ok, I know shut up and get to the chapter, right? Shutting up now…lol **

Chapter 42- Secrets and Half Truths

Bobby had offered to take Ellen to where Jo was staying and she graciously agreed leaving the three of us to our own accords. "I say we celebrate," I announced as Dean drove us to find a motel room for the night.

"Yeah, we just let out an army of demons, let's go throw back a couple and celebrate," Dean sneered sarcastically.

"Why don't we get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow, I don't know, we take the day off," Sam suggested and I was a little shocked that he and I were on the same wave length.

"As long as the world doesn't end before then," Dean muttered reaching over and turning the music up to block out anymore conversation.

A day off. I could barely register the significance of the phrase. Sure, we didn't hunt every single day of our lives but the idea to have one day, just one day, where there was no researching and no looking over your shoulder for the next evil creature was a beyond wonderful feeling.

My life finally felt like it had meaning and it only took twenty three years to find. The demon was dead, Sam was alive and my dad was out of hell. What more could I ask for?

That night was the best sleep I had gotten in years. There was no nightmares plaguing my sleep, nothing weighing heavily on my mind and Sam even insisted on sleeping on the pull out couch which meant I got the bed to myself. I woke up before both brothers completely rested and ready for our day of fun but they were both still fast asleep. Figures the one day Sam doesn't have to wake me up or drag me out of bed and he is still sleeping.

I thought of my dad as I played with the charm on my necklace. He had climbed his way out of hell, helped us kill the demon and then shimmered away like some mirage. It was all so surreal and if I wasn't there seeing it with my own two eyes I would have never believed it. I couldn't help but think what happened to him. Did he go up to heaven to be with mom or was he now a spirit wandering the earth?

I couldn't stand not knowing so I changed out of my pajamas and slipped the car keys out of Dean's jacket pocket hoping they would stay asleep until I got back. I drove to the nearest store and ignored the look I got from the teenager as bought an Ouija board. Laughing at myself as I took it to the park and set it down on the picnic table, I closed my eyes and put my fingers on the pointer.

"Dad?" I questioned out loud opening one eye to make sure no one was around.

No answer.

Ok, so maybe I had to concentrate instead of worrying about people thinking I was nine shades of crazy. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, my hands still on the pointer and filled my mind with nothing but thoughts of my dad.

"Dad? If you can hear me…if you're around…maybe you can't answer me…could you at least give me some kind of sign?"

Again, no answer. No movement on the board, no birds chirping, not even a slight breeze that would make me think he was still around.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed but then again maybe that meant he was in a better place and that made it ok. I put the board back in the box and tossed it in a nearby garbage can as I walked past it towards the car. I stopped at the liquor store before making my way back to the motel room, opening the door I was met by both brothers looking worried out of their minds. Crap.

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean hollered snatching the car keys out of my hand and shoving them in his jean pocket. "What is this some new thing for you to take my car and not be here when I wake up?"

I really should think before I speak but I couldn't help myself. "Well, I already sold my soul the only thing I have left is my body, so I went and worked the corner for a couple of hours and made a couple hundred bucks." Too soon to joke about it? Definitely. The look of anger on my eldest brother's face was nothing compared to the look of guilt that washed over Sam's. "Relax, guys, I just went to get supplies for our day off," I replied waving the paper bag in the air.

"What do you want to do today?" Sam asked but before I even had the chance to open my mouth Dean answered.

"Research," he stated obviously and I inwardly sighed, "we need to find a way to get Leah out of this deal."

"I agree," Sam nodded and went to pull out his laptop.

"No, no, no, no, no," I stopped him earning confused looks from both brothers, "it's our day off, we are going to celebrate and we are going to have fun and do something that requires little to no brain power."

"Well, my idea of fun is you not going to hell," Dean replied in a tone that was supposed to say 'I'm the oldest you need to listen to me'. Yeah, right big brother, get a grip. "Besides the fact that after last night it should be apocalypse now."

"Look chicken little," I sighed opening the curtains revealing the bright and sunny day it was outside, "the sky isn't falling. We're going to have fun today and if that means beating you with a shoe until you crack a smile then that's what I'm going to have to do."

"Beat him with a shoe?" Sam repeated with an eyebrow raised trying to cover up the smile that was forming in the corner of his lips.

"Shut up, it's the first thing that popped in my head," I swatted at him as I went into the bathroom and brought out three glasses. That's another thing; does anyone else think it's weird that motels keep glasses in the bathroom? I know you can use them after you are done brushing your teeth to wash your mouth out but seriously put them in the room, it's not rocket science people.

I pulled the Captain Morgan out of the brown paper bag and poured us each a drink.

"Yeah and I'm the alcoholic," Dean accused as I handed him his drink.

"Drinking rum before ten a.m. doesn't make you an alcoholic, it makes you a pirate," I smirked raising my glass in a cheers fashion before putting it to my lips and tipping my head back to let the liquid make its way quickly down my throat. Damn, that burned, but was oh so good.

"Alright, pirate, is this what you want to do all day?" Sam asked through a cough after he took his as well. To be honest I hadn't thought about it I just assumed alcohol should be involved.

"We should go somewhere," I decided as I walked over the bedside table and pulled out the little binder the motel provided listing all the closest restaurants and attractions.

"Movies?" Sam suggested.

"Boring," I drew the word out as Dean poured himself another glass and easily swallowed as if it was water. Ok, so the town we were in had nothing exciting. All the attractions had to do with museums or nature hikes and as that might be fun for some it was definitely not my cup of tea. That's when I saw it. "I got it! Miniature golf!"

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" Sam questioned as Dean apparently chose to ignore the two of us.

"How do you get too old for miniature golf?" I asked closing the binder and throwing it back in the drawer. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah," Sam sighed as we took another shot before following an all too quiet Dean out to the Impala. A quiet Dean was never a good thing. It was like the calm before the storm, the deadly silence that you knew were your last moments of peace.

I gave him directions on how to get there and without a word he followed them until he pulled up by the front door to let Sam and me out.

"What are you doing? We're having a day of fun _together_," I reminded him.

"Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up," was the only thing he answered not even bothering to look at me in the rearview mirror.

"Fine," I got out, purposely slamming the door and marching inside. He wanted to be a douche that was his business Sam and I were going to make the most of our day.

"What happened to beating him with a shoe?" Sam questioned following me inside.

I shrugged, "maybe he wants to drink the rest of the rum and pass out for his day of fun."

Sam paid and grabbed the largest club they had and I couldn't help but laugh that he still had to hunch way over. "I told you, we're too old for this."

"No," I shook my head as I used mine like a walking stick, "you're just freakishly tall."

"Maybe you're just short," he retorted taking a pencil and score card from the table before we made our way to the course.

"Seriously, Sammy, we should call the _Guinness Book of World Records_ and get you checked," I teased playfully shoving him.

I thought he would've had some witty come back or would have even cracked a smile but he just looked at me with sad eyes as I placed my ball on the little green mat and tried to figure out how to get it in the hole. "It was a joke, Sam, lighten up a bit please. There's no little rain clouds bringing down our day today." I hit the ball and it bounced off the barriers three times before stopping nowhere near the hole and behind a large plastic rock. "You're turn…just…don't do that," I pointed to where my ball sat. I swear it was sitting there taunting me.

"How do you do it?" He asked softly with the same sad puppy dog eyes.

"Sam, you're the college boy and you can't figure out mini-golf?" I questioned with an eye roll as I dramatically motioned to the green mat, "the little ball in your hand goes here…then you use that club in your other hand to hit it into that hole over there. Oh, and remember the shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

He dropped the ball that was in his hand and gave me one of the most serious look I had ever seen on his face. "That's not what I meant." And cue little black rain cloud.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Eeyore, it's your shot," I tried to avoid the topic I knew he was referring to but he didn't move.

"How are you ok with all of this? The clock is ticking, Le, don't you want to find someway out of your deal?" He asked with pleading eyes almost as if he wanted me to break down right then and there and ask for help.

"You know what I want?" I questioned tilting my head to the side a little and probing myself up with my club. "I want the best year possible. I want to spend it laughing and enjoying everything I never got the chance to. Hell, maybe we could even go bungee jumping, or…or skydiving, or I don't know actually visit the world's second largest ball of twine just because we can." I was a little taken back when he walked over and pulled me in to a rib cracking hug. "Alright, I can't breathe, and it's your turn."

I could only hope that my answer was good enough for him and he found a way to come to terms that I was going to die. I didn't want to have to tell him the details of the deal, I didn't want him to know I carelessly risked Dean's life without him knowing and I didn't want to spend the rest of the time I had left fighting.

He let go after kissing me on top of my head and placed his ball on the mat to take his shot. I stood off to the side and watched in shock as it went straight into the hole.

"Hole-in-one," Sam smiled as my mouth hung open in disbelief. It took me three more shots to finally get the little ball into the impossible hole.

After a couple more holes I was convinced my ball was cursed and even contemplated dousing it with holy water just to be on the safe side. It was fun nonetheless watching Sam act like he was a pro-golfer and casually chatting as we played through. We talked about if he wanted to go back to college now that the demon was dead and he had surprised me once again by saying his life was with Dean and I. It wasn't until the last hole that a look of pure panic washed across Sam's face and I felt him stiffen from my spot on his back.

"What?" I asked dropping my legs so I could figure out what was wrong.

"I'll just take a par on this one," he commented writing the number in the box and walking off to the side.

It wasn't until he moved that I saw in order to complete the last hole you had to hit the ball through the mouth of a clown.

"Sam, it's plastic," I sighed. I understood, or tried to understand at least, his fear of clowns. At a carnival they were walking around, handing out balloon animals and squirting people with flower pins but this one wasn't even real.

"Just take you're shot," he said uneasily as he turned so it wouldn't even be in his line of sight.

"Wimp," I mumbled lining my ball up and actually hitting it into the mouth in the first try. I wanted to celebrate that even though it took me until the last hole to get the hang of it I finally got it but I had another idea in mind as I walked over to the clown, stuck my hand in its mouth and started frantically screaming.

"Oh God," I heard Sam breathe out in horror.

"Sammy, help!" I screamed as I pretended to be eaten, "it's got my arm, it won't let me go. Sam, do something!"

I had to duck my head as Sam swung his golf club at the thing with all of his might and kept hitting it until an employee came out screaming at him because he broke the nose right off it. The laughed that erupted from deep inside of me as I looked over to my out-of-breath and completely terrified older brother was uncontrollable.

"I'm calling Dean," Sam announced walking hastily away from me.

"Oh come on, that was funny," I called after him as I sat on the ground trying to contain my laughter. "Sammy?...Sam?...Samuel, don't leave me here!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Things went great for the next couple of days. Sam had forgiven me for the clown incident after making me promise to never bring it up again and had been waiting on me hand and foot ever since. I think I could ask him to cut his hair for me and he would take out the scissors and do it right then and there but I didn't want to get too carried away. Dean on the other hand had been a ticking time bomb. He was still super quiet and would only speak when spoken to but even then it was only one or two word answers. I left him alone, letting him wander in and out the motel room at all hours, never questioning what he was doing. I knew he was researching how to break the deal but to my knowledge there was no way to do it. So if it made him feel better to spend countless hours in a rundown, dimly lit library then I wasn't going to stop him. That was until tonight when he walked in with blood on his pants.

"What the hell happened?" I asked getting off the bed and making my way over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," was his only reply as he pulled clean clothes out of his duffel so he could go take a shower with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Dean, you're bleeding, obviously something happened," Sam tried to get more information out of him.

But the only response we got before he headed towards the bathroom was, "it's not mine."

"What did you do?" I asked softly. When he didn't answer I ran over to the bathroom door to block him from getting in and nearly shouted, "what did you do?!"

"Well, I didn't sell my soul if that's what you're worried about," he sneered as he tried to push past me but I'd had enough and before I even thought about what I was doing my fist had come up to meet his jaw. He ran his tongue over his lip where I had drawn blood and went to go in the bathroom again.

"Damn it, Dean, what the fuck did you do?" I yelled pushing him back with everything I had making him stumble a little bit when Sam's cell phone started to ring.

He didn't know what he was risking, though he probably wouldn't care that his own life was on the line, he didn't know that by trying to save me was only killing Sam. It was like we were on a scale with Sam and Dean standing on one side and me on the other. If we didn't keep it even they both would be taken away from me and what would I do then?

"I'm trying to save you!" He shouted in my face regaining his balance.

"Don't! I don't want you to!" I shouted back taking the clothes he had in his hand and throwing them to the floor, "I'm going to go to hell and there is nothing you can do about it so drop it!"

"Guys," Sam spoke up but as always he was ignored.

"Drop it? What are you suicidal?" Dean argued angrily grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me slightly. And just like that the bomb had gone off and there was no stopping the destruction. I brought my leg up and kneed him in the stomach to get him to let go. If a fight is what it took then that's what I was going to do. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're just pissed I thought of it first and you couldn't play hero for once," I spat out as he pinned me against the wall with one arm across my chest and his body pressed up against mine so I could move my legs.

"No, I'm just getting sick of having to save you all the time. Grow up and stop being a spoiled little bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants. Actions have consequences!"

"This spoiled little bitch just saved your brother so go screw yourself, you hypocritical asshole," I stared into his eyes and saw nothing but anger.

"Guys, stop," Sam tried again this time physically trying to separate us and even though it took a few minutes he finally pulled Dean back enough where I could move. Then Sam's phone started ringing again.

"Answer your damn phone," Dean growled shaking out of Sam's grasp and storming into the bathroom.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you're telling me that after all these weirdo storm clouds were seen over seventeen cities the night the devil's gate was open and the only thing Bobby has for us is crop failure and a cicada swarm in Nebraska?" Dean questioned in disbelief as we drove to meet Bobby. Sam had offered the front seat to me but sitting next to the guy who you just went two rounds with wasn't my idea of fun so I sat in the backseat and played on my phone.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam nodded, "but it's our only lead."

"What do you think the demons are waiting for?" I wondered out loud barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Beats me," Sam replied with slight shrug of his shoulders.

_Delicious…_

_Sweet…_

_Divine…_

"If you are watching porn on your phone, in the backseat of my car, with us _in_ the car, I'm going to kill you," Dean threatened as my phone proceeded to announce _tasty. _"Really, Leah?"

"It's a game," I sighed turning it off only because I ran out of lives but it was my new addiction. Matching little candies, completing level after level and getting excited when I made a donut. I was convinced the game was created by some master mind that wanted kids to do nothing but play video games all day, popping chips and cookies in their mouths as they sat there and got rounder by the second. I should delete it off my phone and go back to playing the ever so enticing game of Tetris. Who was I kidding, the game was awesome and I wasn't going to stop playing anytime soon. But upside, Dean talked to me, so maybe there was hope for us yet.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It took us all night and half the morning to meet up with Bobby at the old farmhouse that he had given us directions to and I was still eating the super-sized lollipop Sam had bought me at the last gas station we stopped at. You know, the ones that are the size of a plate and look like a rainbow of sugary goodness, yup that's the one. I broke off a piece to suck on before sticking it back in its wrapper.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as we got out of the car.

"That can't be a good sign," Dean answered.

"No, no it can't," I agreed walking over to meet Bobby who was leaning against his car waiting for us.

"What happened to your lip?"

"Nothing," Dean replied shortly and I gave Bobby an innocent smile who just shook his head at us.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked getting the focus back on the case and not the fact that I gave my eldest brother a fat lip.

"Well, let's find out," Bobby answered walking towards the house.

"Candy gram!" Dean yelled pounding on the door a few times. If things hadn't been so tense between us I might have made a comment but decided not to press my luck.

When no one answered I bent down and picked the lock with a bobby pin I had taken out of my hair. I don't know why Dean complained every time I bought a new package of them, they obviously came in handy and I tried to remember to wear at least one everyday. It wasn't my fault that a package of one hundred somehow managed to dwindle down to only a handful and then decides to magically reappear after I bought another pack.

"Wait here," Dean instructed as he, Bobby and Sam pulled out their guns to investigate the house.

"Excuse me?" I questioned in shock.

"Wait…here…" he repeated slowly as if I hadn't understood him the first time.

"Dean, this is stupid," I went to argue but he cut me off.

"This isn't negotiable, stay on the damn porch," he commanded with such authority in his voice for a minute I could have sworn he was my father. Sam and Bobby gave me apologetic looks before following Dean into the house.

"Un-fucking-believable," I mumbled as the door shut in my face.

That's when I noticed it was one of those wrap around porches so I walked down the front of the house and around the corner peeking in windows as I went to see what was going on. I peeked in the kitchen window and Bobby nearly blew my head off before he realized it was me and gave me a stern glare. Not wanting to get shot and sent down to hell ahead of schedule I turned to walk back to the front door when I heard a floor board creek. I instantly pulled out my own gun and inched around the corner back to the front of the house when I was hit in the face by the butt of a shotgun.

"Son of a bitch," I exclaimed holding my mouth that felt as if it was on fire.

"Leah?" A familiar voice asked walking up from behind the blonde bitch who had hit me in the face.

"Dylan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered with a hand out to pull me to my feet.

"Everything alright out here?" Bobby asked with both brothers following when Dean suddenly stopped.

"Sarah?"

"Hey, Dean."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey babe, where's the Palo Santo?" Sarah a.k.a. blonde bitch who gave me a fat lip so I could match my brother asked once we were back at her place.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Dylan retorted as Sam filled me in on the dead bodies they found just chilling on the couch inside the house.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking," she sighed shuffling through a few shelves and I could only hope she didn't know about my past with Dylan.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't attached," Dean muttered as he walked in the other room to call the coroner's office to find out the cause of death for the family.

Did I forget to mention that since the last time I had seen Dylan he had gone out and gotten himself a girlfriend, Sarah? Awkward. Did I also forget to mention that this particular girlfriend used to date Dean? Double Awkward. As if the tension between Dean and I wasn't enough at the moment let's add some sprinkles on top.

"What's Palo Santo?" I asked never having heard of it before.

"It's holy wood from Peru," Sarah snapped, "though I'm surprised the infamous Leah Winchester didn't know that."

"It's toxic to demons like holy water, keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them," Dylan quickly explained before I had a chance to even process what she had said. That answered my question though, she knew and it was only a matter of time before she opened her big blonde mouth to my brothers.

"Got it," she announced walking into the other room to add it to the rest of her weapons bag. I gave Sam a subtle head nod to give me a few minutes alone with Dylan and he rolled his eyes before going to find Bobby.

"Well isn't she a doll," I commented once we were alone. "So, infamous, huh?"

"Don't Leah," he warned, "We never had a label exactly for this reason. So that if the other person found someone they wanted to be with there would be no hard feelings. You went out and found someone else so I did too."

"What?" I questioned last I checked I hadn't had a boyfriend or even someone I dated for more than one night in over two years.

"Don't play dumb, it's not a good look for you. Ash told me all about your relationship and you're 'undying' love for each other."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ash was dead and still trying to get us in a relationship. Someone shoot me now.

"We weren't…" I started when everyone walked in the room at the same time.

"I talked to the coroner, cause of death…dehydration and starvation," Dean informed us. "There were no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby disputed.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam questioned.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty," Bobby answered.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked my question directed at the group as a whole but Sarah thought she should answer.

"Uh, _we're_ not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confusion etched into his face.

"This has been a great little reunion, or whatever," she glanced over to Dean and then myself before looking back to Sam, "but this isn't 'scooby-doo' and I don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together," Sam disagreed keeping his voice calm, "I'm sure everyone can be an adult about this."

"No offense, but we're not teaming up with the idiots who let the devil's gate get opened in the first place," Sarah crossed her arms and though the statement was directed to the group as a whole she kept her glare on me.

"No offense?" Dean challenged and I couldn't help but smile internally. It was one of those, 'she's a pain in the ass and I want to kill her but she's my sister and only Sam and I are allowed to be an ass towards her' kind of things.

"Sarah, like you've never made a mistake," Dylan tried to smooth things over.

"Oh yeah," she nodded looking over to Dean, "and so have you," she said nodding in my direction, "but I've never brought on the end of the world."

"Listen, bitch, it's not like we went there with the plan to unleash hell. We took down the demon that haunted our family for years and for that I'm not going to apologize," I stated taking a stand against her.

"You…you took out the demon?" Dylan questioned and I wanted to take a step back but I held my ground, "You told me you would let me know if you got anything on him, anything at all. You promised me Leah!"

"Who's the bitch now," Sarah mumbled with a smug look on her face.

"Alright, that's enough," Dean stepped forward so he was standing next to me.

"Guys, this isn't helping," Sam added softly.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are or when they'll strike. There aren't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. So congratulations you killed one measly demon but you brought war down on us…on all of us," Sarah shouted.

"Measly demon?" I repeated letting the anger build inside of me. "That demon you talk about killed my mother, killed my father and his," I pointed to Dylan, "uncle so watch who you are talking to or I'll show you what being a Winchester means."

"Ooo, I'm really scared now," she rolled her eyes almost challenging me to do something.

Well, challenge accepted bitch. I reeled my fist back ready to pummel her to a bloody pulp when Sam grabbed my elbow, Dean stepped in front of me and Dylan dragged her out of the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

We got wind of a woman who literally killed for a pair of shoes. Bobby went to talk to the woman down at the police station while Sam, Dean and I went to see if we could get any evidence at the store. Dean went straight inside to talk to the employees while Sam and I checked out the crime scene on the sidewalk where investigators were still collecting evidence.

"So back at the house…when Sarah was talking about mistakes…I understand why she looked at Dean but I thought you said you and Dylan never dated," Sam mentioned casually though I knew he was genuinely curious.

"Technically, you are correct," I answered and watched one of the guys pull hair out of the windshield using a pair of tweezers.

"I can't believe you had a one night stand with Porter," Sam exclaimed lightly hitting me in the arm.

"Oh, shut up," I sighed not willing to admit him that it had been more than once. "Come on, let's go see what Dean found," I said as I jumped on his back and he carried me into the store.

"Are you serious?" Dean questioned as Sam walked over to where he was standing, "Stop spoiling her, she can walk perfectly fine."

I let out a few dramatic coughs, "Dean, it's just…I don't have much time left…" and then rested my head on Sam's shoulder when I saw Bobby walk into the store. "Oh…my…God…"

I had known Bobby for at least the last fifteen years of my life and I had never, _never_, seen him without his hat on or wearing anything but jeans and a plaid shirt but here he was walking in with his hair slicked back and in a suit.

Dean whistled and shook his head, "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office," he answered fixing his jacket and you could tell he was uncomfortable. "I just spoke to the suspect."

"She possessed or what?" Sam asked as he absentmindedly played with a fray at the bottom of my jeans.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs…no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just she _really_ wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure and nothing," Bobby answered and looked over to me with a disapproving look, "get down, you idgit, we're working a job."

"We don't know that yet," I argued securing my arms around Sam's neck.

"I've already tried that," Dean said running a hand over his face. "Alright, so maybe this chick is just some random whack job."

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things but coincidence ain't one of them," Bobby debated. "Did you three find anything around here?"

"No sulfur outside," Sam replied.

"And nothing from the employees," Dean added.

"Well, maybe something," I pointed to a security camera in the corner. "See I'm helping."

Bobby talked to the manager and she set us up with the security tape in one of the back rooms.

"You know, I don't get it. Killing for a pair of shoes? I mean if you're going to go that far go for a pair of Manolo Blahnik's or Jimmy Choo's or even Louis Vuitton's not something cheap like those green things," I rambled earning me raised eyebrows from Bobby and Dean as Sam tried to find the right time on the tape. "What? Just because I spend ninety nine point nine percent of my time in sneakers or boots doesn't mean I don't appreciate a nice heel."

"Uh-huh," Dean mumbled.

"Anything?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know yet. It might just be some guy…or it might be our guy," Sam answered as he showed us a man who talked to the woman right before she went crazy.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I still don't understand why you sent Dean to research with Sam," I grumbled wrapping my jacket tighter around me to keep warm as Bobby and I staked out a bar where we heard our guy might be.

"Because I don't know what's going on between the three of you right now but Sam is so far up your ass he's ready to lay down in a fire pit for you and don't think I can't see the tension between you and Dean. I'm guessing this has something to do with your deal, right?"

"Just watch the bar," I sighed getting annoyed that I couldn't even have conversation with someone without 'the deal' being brought up.

I found my mind wandering to Dylan…and Sarah. I couldn't understand what he saw in her. In my opinion, she was a wannabe hunter Barbie with her large chest, overly blonde long hair and stuck up attitude. Ok, so maybe Barbie's don't really have attitude because they are plastic but you know what I mean. That's when I cringed, I was jealous he had picked someone other than me and not just anyone but basically a blonde version of me. But what did I care, it's not like I wanted to be with him, right? No, of course not. Winchester's don't date; it only brought heartache and pain.

I was so lost in thought that when Dean banged on my window I not only jumped a foot in the air almost hitting my head on the ceiling of the car but I also let out a blood cuddling scream.

"That's not funny!" I declared fixing my jacket and trying to brush it off as both brothers slid into the backseat. Dean laughing for the first time in a week.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to scare you," Sam apologized and Bobby gave me a pointed look that I tried to ignore. "Alright, so John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park just west of Chicago and he went missing about a week ago."

"The night the devil's gate opened," Dean added.

"So you think he's possessed?" I asked stretching the best I could in the small space.

"It's a good bet," Sam replied. "So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho or something?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate…they're going to do all kinds of things we haven't seen," Bobby commented.

I involuntarily shivered. I knew there would be demons in hell waiting for me, wanting revenge for sending them there with exorcisms or burning their bones but I never thought about what else might be down there. There could be creatures so horrible that my worst nightmare wouldn't even be able to compare to just waiting to tear me into pieces.

"Freckles…Le…Leah!" Sam waved a hand in front of my face and I realized they had been talking to me without me realizing. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine," I plastered on my smile and turned to look out my window when I saw the man we've been waiting for. "Uh, guys."

"Alright, show time," Dean started to get out of the car when Bobby stopped him.

"Wait a minute. What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him until we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby shouted, "And we're not going to make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option," I spoke up as I saw Dylan and Sarah walking hand in hand into the bar.

"Why not?" he asked with an exasperated sigh that everyone seemed to be questioning him and I just motioned to the happy couple.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled hitting his hand against the steering wheel.

"She never did know when to walk away," Dean muttered as we all got out of the car and made our way over to the bar.

"How long were you together?" Sam questioned and I rolled my eyes, now was not the time to play Q and A.

"Long enough," Dean replied and went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried pulling on the handle again when we realized we had been locked out.

"Shit," I cursed as Dean and I counted to three before trying to kick the door in but it still wouldn't open.

That's when we heard Sarah start screaming before it got turned into a garbled noise.

"The car," Bobby stated running back over to it and instructing us all to get in so he could plow the door down. "We get them and we get out, you hear me?"

"Yeah," the three of us answered simultaneously.

Bobby whipped the car around and plowed through the door backwards. We all got out of the car spraying holy water at the demons and I almost didn't want to look around for Dylan fearing the worst when my eyes landed on Sarah dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood. That one second of distraction was all the man from the store earlier needed as he threw a punch at me. I stumbled back a little before turning my anger towards him and hitting him back fighting with him until I finally got him in the trunk where Bobby had a devil's trap painted.

"Leah, let's go," Sam yelled and I looked up to see them all in the car waiting for me, Dylan included.

I jumped in the front seat and sat on Dean's lap as Bobby peeled away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Being in Sarah's house without her was weird and gave me an unsettling feeling deep inside. Dylan and Dean were both dealing with the loss of someone they cared about in their own ways. Dean was angry and ready to throttle the demon we had tied up in the spare room while Dylan was exceptionally quiet. Sam tried to cool Dean off and Bobby started going through Sarah's books to try and figure out what we were dealing with.

"Dyl," I started unsure of even what to say but the look on his face was unreadable and that worried me. He didn't even raise his eyes up to meet mine as he sat on the floor with his back rested against the wall and gun twirling around in his hand. "Dylan, please, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." I tried again this time sitting down next to him and carefully taking the gun out of his hands and placing it on the other side of me. "Can you talk to me?"

Still no answer.

I didn't know what else to do so I linked our arms together, put my head on his shoulder and just sat there with him in silence.

"Stubborn bitch!" Dean shouted punching the wall in the hallway before walking into the room we were in with Sam following behind.

I knew Dylan and I were supposed to be some big secret but I couldn't bother to move, he needed me and that was more important.

_Meet me by my truck in 10 mins._

_That was the text I received from Dylan moments after he and Caleb left our motel room to go to their own. Dean had gone in the bathroom to shower and my dad had just laid down on one of the beds his eyes almost instantly closing from the length of time he had been awake. _

_I left Dean a note on the bed we would be sharing for the night that I went to grab snacks from the vending machine, that I would be back shortly and not to wait up for me. I slipped out of the room careful not to wake my dad and jogged over to where he had parked his truck on the side of the motel._

"_I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," he smirked as I got in the truck and straddled him._

"_And why would I pass up a chance for this?" I questioned running my fingers through his hair as his hands rested on my hips._

"_Are…you…sure…about…this…" he asked between kisses, "your dad'll kill me…along with Dean…"_

_I stopped trying to kiss him and sat back a little, "Well then aren't you lucky Sam's in college."_

"_I'm all for the sneaking around but if we're going to do this there has to be some rules…kind of like friends with benefits on the side unless one of gets into a serious relationship."_

"_Rules were made to be broken," I bit my bottom lip seductively as I threw my jacket on the seat next to us._

"I think I know what we are dealing with," Bobby announced walking in the room and tossing a book at Sam. "There's seven."

"What's this?" Sam asked flipping through a few pages.

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld identified the seven sins…not just as human vices but as actual devils," Bobby answered.

"We're dealing with the seven deadly sins?" Dean questioned.

"What's in the box?" I muttered thinking of the movie Se7en with Brad Pitt but instantly regretted it as Dean looked over to me and seemed to realized for the first time that not only was I in the room but sitting a little too close to Dylan for his liking. Thankfully, before Dean could say anything Sam spoke up.

"The family…they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper…"

"That's Envy's doing, the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Sarah. She was touched with an awful Gluttony," Bobby finished.

I felt Dylan's muscles tighten at the mention of her name and I heard enough as I stood up and strode into the other room where Envy was tied up.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" I demanded my breathing becoming a little rigid from the anger that was building inside of me.

"She asked you a question," Dean walked in behind me with Sam, Bobby and Dylan, "What do you want?"

"We already have what we want."

"What's that?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me? I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, fun. See, some people crochet, others golf, me? I like to see people's insides…on their outside," Envy replied glancing over to Dylan who threw a bottle of holy water at him, enjoying the pain the demon was enduring. "You really think you are better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Leah. All that wrath. All the self-destructive behavior and violence. It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what happened to your mommy all those years ago. And people around you just seem to keep dying adding to the fuel to that fire that has been burning inside of you for years."

"Mother fucker," I seethed moving to hit him until Sam grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, we're natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny…greedy…hungry…violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too. The others…they're coming for me."

"Maybe, but they're not going to find you… 'cause you'll be in hell," Dean stated and turned to look at the rest of us, "Someone send this clown packing."

"I'll do it," Dylan stepped forward and started reciting the exorcism as the four of us left the room.

"Alright, let's go hunt them down," I instructed walking over to Sarah's supplies and sticking a bottle of holy water in my pocket and grabbing a couple of shotgun shells that were filled with rock salt.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that," Bobby said as he readjusted his hat.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"I think maybe the joker's right. They're going to be hunting us and they're not going to quit easy."

"Maybe you guys should leave," I suggested, "I'll stay back and hold them off as long as I can."

"You know, what? I've had it with you. You want to kill yourself so bad here," Dean yelled shoving his gun into my hands, "this will be quicker."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"There's six of them! We're outmanned, we're outgunned, we'll be dead by dawn," I argued refusing to take the gun Dean was trying to give me.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us," Bobby brought up.

"And if we're going down, we're going down together," Sam added as we heard Envy let out a cry from the other room.

"Demon's gone," Dylan stated walking into the room we were standing in.

"And the guy?" Bobby questioned.

"He didn't make it."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I felt like we were preparing for war and I suppose we were. Bobby and Sam went and lined every window and door in the house with salt while Dean got buckets of holy water ready and stored them in each of the rooms. Dylan and I scoured the rest of Sarah's stock to see what other weapons we could use.

"Here, she'd want you to use it," I handed over the Palo Santo and he just stared at it.

"I was thinking about you the whole time," he spoke softly taking the stick in his hand.

"What?"

"I know I should have protected her and I know I sound like the worst person in the world to be saying this right now but all I could think about was how happy I was that it wasn't you," he answered and met my eyes for the first time since we had been back at the house.

"Dyl, I…" I started, wanting to comfort him in someway, anyway, but he cut me off.

"I know you were with Ash, it's ok," he smiled sadly before walking out of the room.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Dean called out from the hallway.

"Yeah," Sam answered as we all stood by the front door, the only one without a salt line, and waited for them to come.

It was almost anti-climatic, sitting there waiting for them to attack.

"You know, why couldn't we have opened the gates to heaven and let out the seven virtues," I commented with a sigh as I leaned against one of the walls.

"Come again?" Dean asked only half interested in what I had to say.

"Basically the good version of the seven deadly sins," I explained, "So instead of wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy and gluttony it would be patience, charity, diligence, humility, chastity, kindness and temperance."

"Because we don't have that kind of luck," Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"Like I've said before…walking encyclopedia," Dean mumbled.

"Makes you wonder though, if we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" I thought out loud as the lights started to flicker.

Bobby cocked his shot gun, aiming it at the door and we all followed suit.

"Le, don't do anything stupid," Dean warned.

"I would never," I replied with a grin as the door busted down.

In an instant all six of them came at us and it didn't matter how many times you shot them they just kept coming. I got backed into a room as one of them tried to take a swing at me. I grabbed for the holy water that was on the table but got hit in the head and tumbled to the floor. As I blinked a few times trying to focus my vision the demon climbed on top of me and wrapped its hands around my neck.

"Exorcizamus te," I tried to get out but he was cutting of my air supply.

Just as I thought I was going to pass out the grip around my neck loosened and I choked on the air trying to fill my lungs. I looked up to see the demon lying next to me with the Palo Santo sticking out of its back.

"You alright?" Dylan asked reaching his hand out to help me up and I nodded in response. "Exocizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked taking my chin in his hand and turning my head to the side to check the bruise that started to form on my neck.

"I'm fine," I shrugged out of his grasp as I watched Sam, Bobby and Dylan salting and burning the bodies that the demons possessed the night before.

"So, I was thinking we would hit Louisiana next," Dean started in casual conversation.

"A little late for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" I questioned as we packed the trunk of the Impala.

"Bobby thinks we might finds answers there about your deal," he answered placing a book he got from Sarah's house in the side compartment.

"No," I shook my head.

"It wasn't up for debate, we're going, and if it's the last thing I do I'm going to get you out of this deal," he said with so much promise in his voice that I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"Please, don't," I whispered taking a deep breath to try and calm myself down but it wasn't working. Dean stood there and just stared at me completely taken back by my sudden show of emotions. "Dean…there's something you need to know…"

"Ok," he nodded though sounded unsure.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? Sam dies. Ok? Sam dies. Those were the terms, there's no way out of it. So unless you want to risk our brother's life, _your_ brother's life, then please just let it go," I begged him knowing he wouldn't want to put Sam in any line of danger, while keeping out the part that he would also be dead.

"How could you make a deal like that?" he asked pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on top of my head.

"Cause I couldn't live with him dead," I answered, pulling away and wiping my tears as the rest of the men joined us.

"World just got a whole lot scarier, make sure you keep in touch," Bobby said as he walked over to his car.

"See you around," Dylan nodded as he got in his truck and drove away.

"So, who wants to raise a little hell?" I asked with as much enthusiasm that I could muster as I closed the trunk of the car.

"Here," Dean tossed me the keys, "Why don't you drive for awhile."

I knew then that he finally understood why I didn't want him finding a way for me to get out of the deal. I wasn't self-destructing, I wasn't suicidal, I was just scared of losing my best friend.

"Plug it in," Dean told me handing me my ipod jack and Sam's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who spoils her," Sam mumbled shifting to find a comfortable position.

I started the car, plugged in my ipod and turned up the music.

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm, whatever weather, cold or warm. Then you know that, you're not alone._


	43. Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Leah belongs to me. Just a reminder SUPERNATURAL signifies a break in time. As always please remember to **_**~Read and Review~ **_

**I have some very exciting news! SPNxBookworm has graciously accepted the role as a beta for this story! Are you excited? I am! I can't thank her enough for going through, fixing my mistakes and being my own personal cheerleader. Sending much love in her direction but the best thing you could do is hop on over to her page and check out her stories. Trust me, I read one and was hooked!**

**I know the chapters take forever and a day to get updated but I thank each and every one of you who are sticking with me! And a special shout out to those who send me PM's reminding that I haven't updated in awhile, thank you for not being too cruel! I can only hope that the length of the chapter makes up for the lost time!**

**Here's my newest attempt at an original chapter while still trying to keep in line with the episodes. Hope you enjoy! :) **

Chapter 43- Who's Your Daddy?

Dean's comfort on letting me drive didn't last long. In fact, I barely made it over the state line before his fidgeting had become a lot more noticeable and somewhat entertaining.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently as I switched lanes to pass one of the slowest drivers I had ever seen.

I mean seriously they make flashers for a reason, mister, to warn people that you don't know the gas pedal is on the right. Or better yet get off the road and let people who know how to drive pass you. I glanced over at the car as we passed it and saw a little old man with both hands firmly set at ten and two, his bifocals set on the end of his nose and concentrating on the road a little too hard for my liking. Does anyone else think people should get re-tested after a certain age? I certainly do! I mean between the medication they are on, their failing eyesight and their less than speedy reflexes they could actually be worse than a drunk driver.

"Nope," Dean replied, though I saw him tighten his hold on the door handle. Hey, at least he made it a few hours. I met Sam's eyes in the rearview mirror who also seemed to be enjoying our older brother's uneasiness.

"Good," I nodded pressing down on the gas pedal and watching the speedometer climb higher and higher as I weaved around a few of the slower cars.

"Enough of this," Dean growled ripping my ipod jack out of the radio and chucking it in the backseat as the song switched from 50 Cent to Frank Sinatra.

"Watch it!" Sam exclaimed dodging to one side as it flew past his head and hit the rear window. "But seriously, Le, can't you pick one genre of music and stick to it?"

"No," I replied simply. Did I really have to explain for the millionth time that I listened to all types of music? I mean I've been stuck with these morons for twenty three years of my life you would think they would know me by now. If he wanted to listen to his music all he had to do was put it on, it's not like I couldn't enjoy a good Metallica song.

The speed at which we were flying down the highway had my adrenaline pumping through my veins craving for more. It was almost indescribable, the sense of freedom I felt at that particular moment but I was broken away from my thoughts by Sam.

"I think you proved your point," he spoke up from the backseat but I didn't let up on the gas, "Leah, you're going to get us pulled over!"

"They'd have to catch me first," I smirked but slowed down a little only because I saw a sign on the side of the road that told you what attractions were at the next exit.

"Take it easy on her," Dean warned reaching out to pet the dashboard. Yes people, he _pet_ the dashboard. Are you worried? Yes? Good, me too. Sometimes I wondered if Dean had to make a choice between Sam and I or the Impala that we wouldn't be his first pick.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved the comment off, "Sam, tell us more about this super girl that saved your ass."

Sam shifted in his seat and gave a slight shrug, "Nothing really to tell, she was there and then she was gone."

"And she killed the demons with a knife?" I questioned making sure I had understood him correctly.

"No, the worst part is, a chick saved your ass," Dean added with a chuckle relaxing a little since I had gotten back in the right lane and for the first time since we had gotten in the car I was actually doing the speed limit. Well, like eight over but close enough, right?

"I had three demons, Dean, three demons and I already asked Bobby. He said he never heard of anything like that but not to be surprised if we stumble on new things, things we've never seen before," Sam answered.

"Hey," I punched Dean in the shoulder, "and what's wrong with a chick saving people?"

He used the back of his hand and smacked the side of my leg, "you're not a chick, you're our sister."

"You sure know how make a girl go weak at the knees, De," I smiled sarcastically. I couldn't help but think about what new 'things' we would be encountering and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Maybe we'll run into Frankenstein," Dean said with a look of hope in his eyes, "and we would have to take him down with lightening bolts or something."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of a huge three headed dog," I daydreamed for a minute taking on the world like Xena the Warrior Princess. I would look totally amazing with long black hair and an all leather outfit. Don't even get me started on the kick ass blade she used to fight people or the fierce look she got in her eyes every time she took out a man twice her size.

"Like Fluffy," Sam spoke up breaking me out of my fantasy.

I met Dean's eyes before we both turned around and looked at Sam, "Fluffy?"

"Keep your eyes on the road," Dean yelled hitting me in the leg again. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped but obeyed anyway turning back to watch the open road in front of me.

"Harry Potter…three-headed dog…you could put him to sleep with a harp," Sam explained as though we should have known such a thing and I met Dean's eyes again for a brief second.

"We aren't related," he shook his head as I turned my blinker on to turn into a parking lot.

"What happened to looking for a motel or a new case?" Sam questioned as I parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition before they were snatched out of my hand by Dean who shoved them into his jacket pocket.

"I am looking for a room," I winked pulling my shirt down a little and fixing my hair in the side mirror.

Truth was I hadn't stopped thinking about Dylan since everything had happened; the look in his eye when he thought I was with Ash, the small smile that played on his lips as he saved me from the demon and the defeated expression on his face as he drove away. But the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, right? Well, I figured it couldn't hurt to try the theory out and though it would take a little more work than usual since I had both brothers with me I didn't really see that much of a challenge as we walked into the smoke filled bar.

Sam coughed a little and waved a hand in front of his face, "Charming place."

"Supposedly they have the best margaritas in the whole state," I shrugged remembering what I had read on the sign lining the highway and made my way up to the bartender to order three of the 'special' before walking over to the table the boys had sat down at.

"I'm not drinking that," Dean stated with disgust as he stared at the drink with salt lining the top of the glass.

"I'm with him on this one, freckles," Sam shook his head staring at the drink like it was poison. I took a big sip and slammed the glass back down on the table as I gasped for air. Sam patted my back, "That bad?"

"If that's the best in the state I'd hate to taste their worst," I cringed stealing the peanuts Dean had de-shelled and popping them in my mouth to get rid of the foul taste. "I'm pretty sure that's the foulest tequila I've ever had."

Dean made some comment about stupid sisters or whatever but my focus was on the blonde chick trying to go unnoticed in the opposite corner of the bar. It wasn't the fact that she was standing in a bar and not drinking and it wasn't the fact that she looked like a hunter that unnerved me. It was the way she was just staring at Sam like she was watching his every move. Now I was used to the attention my brothers got from the female population. I wasn't blind, we had great genes, and were gorgeous human beings but Dean was usually the one that got most of the attention with bar wenches drooling all over him not my Sammy.

"Earth to Leah," Dean waved a hand in front of my face drawing me back to whatever conversation they were having.

"What that one sip more than you can handle?" Sam teased tousling my hair earning him a hard swift kick to the shin. "Ow!"

"No, there's this…" I trailed off as I turned back around to point out the blonde chick but she wasn't there. I looked around the rest of the bar figuring she had moved but I didn't see her anywhere.

"What?" Dean questioned trying to follow my line of sight.

"She's gone," I mumbled confused as to where she had gone it was almost like she had disappeared.

"Who?" Sam asked sharing a look with Dean who shrugged as if to answer silently that he had no clue what the hell I was talking about.

"There was this blonde girl checking you out," I started to answer but was quickly cut off by Dean.

"Really?" he questioned and I swear he sat a little straighter as he eyes darted around the bar trying to locate her.

"Not you," I hit him in the chest, "Sammy."

"It's Sam," he corrected with a sigh before he held his hands out for the car keys, "you two have fun. I'm going to go find us a motel room for the night so when you two are too plastered to stand you'll have somewhere to pass out."

"Who says we're going to need a room?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows placing the keys in Sam's waiting hand as he got up but stopped to remind me again of our 'rules'.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off and watched as the stupid grin appeared on his face as he stood between two women at the bar.

"You're going to stay?" Sam asked and went I met his gaze it was like he was searching my face for something.

"Like I said, I'm going to find a room for the night," I plastered on my smile but the look on his face told me he saw right through it.

"Come on, why don't we go pick up a couple of movies, order a pizza and eat our way to the bottom of a carton of ice cream?" He suggested nearly pleading with me.

It was tempting to take him up on his offer, have a fun night just the two of us and eating away my problems but I knew that would lead to talking. Not the 'honey, how was your day?' type of talk but the 'tell me you don't want to go to hell' kind of talk that I wasn't ready to have again so soon. Telling Dean was hard enough but to have the same talk with the more emotional brother was something I wasn't ready for and to be honest wasn't sure if I could handle it at the moment.

"No, I'm good, Sammy," I patted him on the arm as I got up to search for someone worth my time.

For once he didn't correct me and watched until I started chatting it up with some guy who claimed he was only in town for a few nights. We kept the conversation light and non-informative as he ordered us shots and a couple rounds of beer. I received a text from Sam letting me know the name of the motel he had found as well as the room number just in case. Our conversation ended when I turned to ask him a question and was answered by his lips on mine. I kissed him back on instinct but there was no spark and no desire behind it whatsoever, at least not on my end. The guy however took my response as a green light and made his way to the side of my neck nibbling slightly before kissing the same spot before moving down to my collarbone. I tried to block out the people around us and the fact that my mind kept wandering back to Dylan but I couldn't and it all just felt wrong.

"Stop," I said trying to push him away a little but he must have thought I was just teasing him or playing some kind of game because he wrapped his arms around me a tighter and bit my neck more forcefully. "I said stop!" I pushed away nearly making him fall off his stool and causing the people who were around us to look over in our direction.

I caught Dean's eye as I headed for the door and gave him a small nod to let him know I was alright before calling a cab. I should have gone to the motel room where Sam was but I just wanted to be alone so I bought a bottle of tequila and got my own room across town.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dude, how much did you drink last night?" Sam asked as we sat in a diner the next morning with Dean hovering over his coffee cup like it was his lifeline.

"Enough," he admitted running a tired hand over his face and nudging me with his foot under the table, "what happened with you last night?"

"Looks like you found someone interesting," Sam commented with a smirk moving my hair and revealing two small hickeys I had tried to cover up.

"I don't know what you're talking about; they're bug bites," I sighed moving my hair back to cover them and pulling the collar up on my jacket.

"Must have been some bug," Sam laughed as the waiter came over to refill our coffees and take our order.

"Now a lot of things from last night are hazy at best but from what I remember you left the bar alone," Dean spoke up trying to get me to tell him where I really was the night before.

I could have answered him, I could have lied or made some sarcastic comment but I decided to ignore it all together as I picked up the newspaper and skimmed the article Dean had circled earlier about a man who fell onto his own power saw. "So, you think this is a case?" No one answered me so I kicked Dean under the table to get his attention, "Hello?"

He tried to kick me back but I moved my legs and he ended up kicking Sam instead. "It might be."

Sam grabbed the paper out of my hand and read over the article, "And? That's it? One power saw?"

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I don't know, man," Sam said taking a second look at the article.

"Ok," Dean sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, "there might be something better in Cicero than just a case."

"You going to tell us what or do you like it when I kick you?" I asked sarcastically. I hated that we had to play twenty questions every time we wanted information out of each other, can't anyone just be straight forth?

"Well I was thinking," he started and I couldn't help the laughter that poured out of my mouth as I started building a pyramid out of the jellies packets even Sam let out a small chuckle but quickly covered it with a cough when he saw Dean's not so amused face. Wimp. "Anyways, like I was saying, I was thinking about this whole wish thing."

"Oh God," I groaned. If talking about going to hell was the last thing I wanted to talk about, my 'wish list' as my brothers had so conveniently named it was the _second_ to last thing I wanted to talk about. They had decided that I make a list of everything I wanted to do before I went downstairs.

Everyone has certain things they want to do or accomplish before they kick the bucket so to speak and I wasn't any different. However, there were specific things on my list I didn't feel comfortable sharing with my brothers. Thank God they didn't know I actually did make a list before they even brought it up but had hidden in it my duffel.

"No, not yours, ours," Dean motioned between himself and Sam.

"What?" I asked confused as I grabbed a couple packets of sugar to build a makeshift moat around my pyramid. Ok, so it wasn't a castle but who says a pyramid couldn't have moat, have some imagination people.

"Well I was just thinking it's only fair that Sam and I each get to pick one wish on our own lists," Dean answered giving me a knowing look trying to use the information I had told him that Sam would die if they got me out of the deal. Damn, he was good at blackmail.

"Fine, fair is fair, but only one. I mean," I started fake coughing, "I am the one dying."

"Wait, you want to use your one wish on some guy that may or may not be a case?" Sam asked as I stole the lemon out of his water and squeezed it onto the sugar to mold it into a little wall.

"No, Lisa Braeden," Dean replied with a look of longing in his eyes that to be honest creeped me out a bit.

"Should I even ask?" Sam questioned shaking his head at me as I tore up the wrapper from my straw to make a small flag.

"Remember that road trip I took, uh, God about eight years ago now? You two were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that banshee thing. You know the five states in five days trip."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that," Sam glanced over to me.

***Flashback***

"_I'm telling you she's not here," I complained as I followed Sam through the fourth cemetery that night. "We should be on the other side of town helping dad, not out on some wild goose chase because you had some kind of epiphany. A banshee is usually around the woods, wailing and screaming as a warning of someone's death not in the middle of a city strolling through a cemetery."_

_Sam audibly sighed, "It wasn't an epiphany. But there is also legend that she is actually very distraught over losing someone so I thought maybe she would visit their grave."_

"_They, who? We don't even know who she lost. Samuel, she's a thing I don't think she'll…" I trailed off as the highest pitched scream I ever heard echoed off the tombstones. "Holy mother of God, that's loud!"_

_Sam dropped to his knees and started clutching his chest as if it was hard to draw in much needed air._

"_Sam!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and to try and figure out what was happening but his face only got redder. _

_Grabbing the gun out of the back of my pants I ran forward and shot the banshee four times before it finally fell backwards and three more times until I saw her eyes roll back in her head. Turning back to make sure Sam was alright I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when he gave me a thumbs up._

***Present***

"Ok, so you were right and I was wrong but if I remember correctly I totally saved your ass that night," I mentioned folding my napkin to make a walkway.

"Can I hear that first part again?" Sam cupped his hand around his ear and leaned sideways in the booth so that our shoulders were touching.

"No, but I'll repeat the last part that I saved the day," I smiled pushing him back to his side of the bench.

"Yes, all hail Leah, goddess of all," Sam sarcastically said as he pretended to bow before me.

"Much better," I nodded to my masterpiece that I had created on the table, "and this is my kingdom."

"Even back then you were trigger happy," Sam mentioned and I rolled my eyes at the comment. I couldn't help it that I liked the way my gun fit perfectly in my hand and the power it gave me.

"Can we get back to my story please," Dean grumbled looking between Sam and me like we were two over grown kids. Please. That was Sam, I am an adult. Don't laugh at me, so what if I am an adult that makes pyramids and moats on the diner table? It's called entertaining yourself.

"Yeah, five states…five days we know," Sam replied flicking the little flag I had made off my pyramid.

I pinched his side as hard as I could and smiled in victory as he jumped while Dean continued his story as if anyone was actually interested in what he had to say. "Well, it was more like five days in Lisa Braedan's loft. She was a yoga instructor and that was the bendiest weekend of my life."

"Oh, oh, oh," I complained covering my ears, "Ok, I don't need to be hearing this."

"So, what do you say? Give me twenty four hours with Gumby girl?" Dean asked ignoring me like always as he bit his bottom lip before his face scrunched up a little, "Wait, does that make me Pokey?"

"Ok, that's enough, I'm going to be sick," I pushed Sam out of the way and left my brothers at the table to talk about 'Gumby girl' and what fun they had together. Let me tell you walking into your motel room to find your eldest brother tied to the bed with fishnet stockings was enough to scar anyone for life, I didn't need to add to the nightmares I had.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean, you slept with this chick…what almost nine years ago? How do you know she will even remember you?" I asked with my head leaning against the cool window. Yes, that's right, I had been demoted to the backseat again after Dean went on a little rant about how I couldn't possibly understand his 'baby' as much as he thought I did or I would have never put her in such grave danger. It's not danger, big brother, it's called a gas pedal and I'm like ninety nine point nine percent sure my reflexes are better than yours old man.

"Don't you remember every guy you've ever slept with?" He questioned glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"Well, isn't this just post card perfect," I mumbled as we passed a sign welcoming us to Cicero, Indiana. "How do you even know she still lives here? I mean I can't remember everywhere we've been in the last eight years. We should just go do something. I'm sure a town like this has something exciting the _three_ of us could do."

I purposely stressed the three of us part hoping he would pick up on the fact that I didn't want to be left alone with Sam. It was always long conversations about what makes the world go round or heart to heart talks about our feelings. Dean was a nice barrier being able to break up those chick-flick moments. However, he didn't catch what I was trying to say or he did but the idea of getting laid was more appealing.

"Look there's a bowling alley," I pointed out as he drove us towards one of the only motels in the town. "We haven't been bowling in years, come on, it will be a lot of fun!"

"No, no bowling, or do you not remember what happened the last time we tried to be normal for a day?" Dean asked slightly shuttering at the memory.

***Flashback***

"_What do you want to do today, little girl?" Dad asked as we sat around the small table in the motel room eating our breakfast he had picked up._

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, dad," I sighed dramatically, "I'm thirteen. I'm officially a teenager."_

"_Yay!" Dean cheered sarcastically earning a small laugh from Sam. I chucked a piece of sausage at his head and stuck my tongue out at Sam having the nerve to laugh._

_Dad just shook his head at the three of us, "You know the birthday rules. You get to pick what we do for the day and I don't care how old you get missy. You will always be my little girl."_

"_Hmm…" I thought tapping my finger against my chin. _

_It was one of the few traditions we had. Instead of buying each other presents the birthday girl, or boy, would chose what the family did on their day. One year Dean chose to fill it with a marathon of Transformers and pizza which dad fell asleep within the first hour. Another year Sam chose to go to the National Art and History Museum. Not the most thrilling place on the world but because it was Sam's birthday, I got to ride around on Dean's back all day._

"_Bowling," I finally decided._

"_Are you sure?" Dad questioned taking a long sip of his coffee that I thought was permanently attached to his hand._

"_Yeah," I nodded enthusiastically, "How hard can it be?"_

_Famous last words. Not only did dad have to threaten extra training for Dean to even put his feet into the rental shoes but Sam managed to get his thumb stuck in a bowling ball. A half hour, two ice cubes and a stick of butter later he chose a ball with bigger holes. Now came the time to get those ten menacing pins to fall down. Watching my dad, the scruffy hunter, kick his leg to the side as he threw the ball was probably one of the most hilarious times of my life. Never having been bowling before I didn't know the right technique or that they oiled the lanes so when I tried to mirror what my dad did and accidentally stepped over the line, I ended up flat on my back staring up at the ceiling. My dad never knocked down less than six pins and I was convinced there wasn't anything he couldn't do. Sam was alright, not the best but at least was a good sport about it and he had fun keep track of our scores. Dean, however, was not thrilled and nearly chucked the ball down the lane as if the pins were little evil creatures he was out to destroy. Then there was me who just loved the fact that we were trying something normal families did all the time. Not wanting to be anything less than perfect in front of my dad I tried my hardest which turned out to not be very good. A couple of times the ball went flying backwards and landing on Dean's foot who let out a string of curse words I didn't even know existed. One time I even managed to get a strike…but in the lane next to ours who had a little girl about five years old playing with her family. After she started crying hysterically that I had knocked her pins down dad thought it was time we go for ice cream._

***Present***

"It wasn't that bad," Sam disputed giving me a small smile over his shoulder.

"She almost broke my foot!" Dean exclaimed pulling up to the front of the motel to drop us off.

I got out and threw my duffel over my shoulder as I walked to the trunk of the car to get out my toiletry bag but as soon as Sam and I were out of the car he sped off.

"Dean!" I yelled after him not that I actually expected him to turn around. "I hope she gives you crabs, asshole!"

"Leah!" Sam scolded in a loud whisper as the few people in the parking lot stared at us.

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes and pointed out the 'couple' that was walking out of one of the rooms. "You're telling me that Miss I-use-sex-to-pay-my-bills and Mr. please-don't-tell-my-wife are any better?"

We checked in and made sure to not get the room that was just occupied with a pay-by-the-hour guest. I was tempted to get my own room, I mean I am almost twenty four years old I think I could handle being in a different room than my brothers but I figured it would raise more questions than it was worth.

I was contently flipping through the minimal channels the motel offered before eventually deciding on one when I got that eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced over to Sam whose eyes were already locked on my face almost searching for something.

Normally, I wasn't self-conscious about how I looked. I was a Winchester which automatically made me drop dead gorgeous and of course a little egotistical but the way he kept staring had me feeling uncomfortable.

"What?!" I finally snapped.

"Nothing," he quickly replied shrugging off the question and I went back to watching _Maury_ until I got that feeling again. I swear, Sam, there isn't a treasure map to Atlantis on me so please stop looking.

"Dude, you're creeping me out," I admitted not being able to take it anymore. We had been in the room for a few hours now and he had done nothing but sit there quietly…watching me. "Blink or something!"

"Do you want to go bowling?" he blurted out and now it was my time to stare. I was almost certain he was ready to ask me some life or death question.

"What?" I questioned trying to keep up with the conversation.

"You mentioned seeing a bowling alley earlier. We could go if you want."

"No, its ok," I offered him a small smile as my hand automatically went to the charm on my necklace sliding it back and forth along the chain.

_You ARE the father!_ Maury read the paternity test results as the woman cried hysterically and the man flipped his chair before running off the stage.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed motioning to the television earning an eye roll from Sam, "Look at those eyes and that crooked smile; there was no way that was not his kid!"

"I don't understand your fascination with shows like these," he shook his head, "Who doesn't know if they have a kid or not?"

"Let me guess you would rather watch the news."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Sam, anyone who watches the news for more than a couple minutes a day will want to jump off a bridge by the end of the week," I declared and he just sat there waiting for me to continue. "When is there ever something good on the news? It's always someone got murdered, some catastrophe happened, or some horrible weather that has everyone running for cover. Watching the news religiously is a sure fire way to a road of depression. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather watch Maury or Jerry Springer and at least get some amusement out of other people's drama."

"Yeah and what about that doctor show you and Dean must watch once a week?" Sam challenged.

"_Dr. Sexy M.D._?" I questioned not understanding how Sam was still not a fan of the show we made him watch with us. "What isn't there to like? There's blood and surgeries and romance and this one sleeping with that one's half sister and ex wives showing up and hot lesbians and even steamier doctors with plane crashes and drownings all mixed together with a sprinkle of fun."

"You need a new hobby," Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Here," I tossed him the remote as I grabbed my duffel and headed for the bathroom. After changing into a pair of yoga pants and one of Dean's old t-shirts I walked back out into the room where I laced up my sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked and I couldn't help but shake my head as I heard the news channel on the television.

"Just out for a run. I'll be back," I waved my cell phone in the air to let him know I had it on me before heading out the door.

I stretched a little in the parking lot before taking off towards the middle of town. I didn't have a destination in mind or really even wanted to be out for a run but the longer I sat in the room alone with Sam the more anxious I got that he would corner me into a conversation. Running was supposed to be a distraction but the longer I ran, the more my true feelings came out. I was scared, no terrified, of going to hell and what would be waiting for me once I got down there. Once I got up to speed, I didn't want to stop as if I could almost literally run away from my troubles. The only problem was I wanted more, craved more, so I pushed myself to go faster and harder until I was hunched over holding myself with my hands on my knees trying to get much needed air into my lungs.

As soon as my heart no longer felt like it was going to pound out of my chest I straightened myself up and went to walk back to the motel when the all too familiar pain in my knee made its appearance. It wasn't unbearable, but I groaned in annoyance when I remembered my knee brace was in our makeshift first aid kit in the trunk of the Impala. I stood there for a minute weighing my options. I could try and walk back to the motel without totally destroying my knee, I could call Sam to come carry my ass back to the motel room or I could call Dean and tell him I needed my brace. None of those choices really appealed to me though. Sam was already acting super weird and the last thing I wanted was for him to baby me even more. To be honest, I don't know if Dean would even answer his phone since he was probably 'busy' but if he did I would never hear the end of it.

That's when I noticed the convenient store across the street, quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching I reached in my sports bra and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. What? I had to keep it somewhere and it's not like these pants had pockets. The little bell chimed as I limped through the door and I gave a polite smile to the less than enthused employee behind the counter. I finally found the right aisle and was ecstatic that the brace was on sale. Translation; I could also buy chocolate. I started walking towards the front of the store when a conversation from the next aisle over caught my curiosity.

"Did you hear who showed up at Lisa's today?" A female voice asked.

"No, who?" The other woman questioned in pure interest of some good gossip.

"Dean," she replied and I found myself leaning closer the shelves trying to hear why they were talking about my eldest brother but whoever she was talking to didn't respond. "You don't know about Dean? _The_ Dean. Best-night-of-my-life Dean."

"No, tell me!" Yeah, lady, tell us, I nodded leaning even closer to the shelves. Not that I wanted to hear what activities my brother had done in the past but the fact that he was remembered and talked about all these years later sparked my interest.

"Oh my God, so they had this crazy, semi-illegal…" the woman started to share what happened when I leaned a little too far causing me to lose my balance. I tried to steady myself before I face planted into bottles of aspirin but the shelf was strong enough to support my weight causing the bottles to go flying in the air and for me to end up laying there sprawled out in the middle of the aisle.

The employee who had been at the register appeared at the end of the aisle with the two women who had been talking about Dean, all just staring at me as I sat in the middle of the mess with my hair plastered to the side of my face with sweat.

"Uh…clean up in aisle four," I tried to joke. No one thought it was so funny.

You would have thought I burnt the place down with the looks the cashier was giving me as I paid for my king sized Kit Kat and knee brace. Seriously lady you should be thanking me, at least now you have something to do besides sit behind the counter for the rest of your shift and count the dust particles that were illuminated by the sun. I was about to tell her just that when I received a text from Sam saying he walked to the diner and for me to meet him there. I plopped down on the bench outside the store and rolled my pant leg up before sliding the brace into place. It was a little tight since it was brand new and not worn in like the other one I had but the extra pressure felt amazing looking up I saw a couple of kids just standing on the corner before all three of them turned to look at me at the same time. Ok, weird, but totally grateful that the diner was the opposite direction.

I ate my candy as I strolled to the diner suddenly nervous that this was going to be some sort of intervention and I was going to get ambushed into talking. I opened the door of the diner slowly as I took a deep breath preparing myself for the worst when Sam waved me over to the booth he was sitting at. I slid into the opposite side, it wasn't strange that he had already ordered for me since I always got the same thing but it looked as if he had eaten some of my food.

"Did you put ketchup on my fries?" I asked sitting down and thoroughly checking my food to make sure he didn't do anything to it.

"No, there was…" he went to say something else but the moment the fry touched my tongue I was in greasy food heaven. I mean angels were singing halleluiah little cherubs were playing harps the whole nine yards.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!"

"Like deep fried crack?" Sam questioned watching in amusement as I stuffed my face with more.

"What?"

"Never mind," he shook his head as his cell phone rang. "Hello?...Really?...That is weird…alright, Le and I will check out."

"We'll check what out?" I asked through a mouthful of fries.

"Turns out it wasn't just one freak accident. There were four more that didn't even make the paper and it was all in some gated community. Finish up and we'll go check it out."

I looked at Sam and then down at myself, "I'm going to need to shower."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So, once again, we're very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy," Sam rattled off of the lie so professionally it made me smile with pride as we followed a young woman to her backyard.

Dean had graciously dropped off my toiletry bag as well as his stuff before leaving Sam and I to investigate. Usually, I had my hair wrapped up in a bun when I wore my pant suit to pull the look together but unfortunately my hickeys were still visible so I had to leave my hair down making me not only uncomfortable and in pain for wearing heels but extremely hot.

"Of course," the woman agreed walking us down the porch and pointing to a ladder that was still leaning against the house from whoever put plywood over the hole from where the window used to be. "This is, um, where he fell."

"I see. Now, how exactly did he…" Sam continued trying to get as much information out of her as possible while I gritted my teeth as we walked down a few stairs. Like really? We couldn't have seen all of this from the porch? We just had to torture me? Apparently.

"He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance."

"Were you here when it happened?" I asked hoping to move this along so I could lose the heels and head back to the motel room where there was a very large pain pill with my name on it waiting for me.

"No, I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota," she replied motioning to another window where a young girl was watching us.

I gave her a small wave and smiled but she just kept glaring at us with no emotion on her face whatsoever. Sam caught my eye and glanced over to the red smudge by the edge of the window and another on the fence that closed in the yard. I gave a slight nod so he knew I had seen it too.

"Ok, well, uh, I think that's all we need. We'll get out of your way now," Sam told the woman and as she turned to walk back inside I noticed a strange mark on the back of her neck that almost looked like it was made by teeth.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I had never been so happy to change into comfortable clothes. After taking a couple of pain killers I dozed off on one of the beds only to be woken up by someone talking on the phone.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon de-spelling ritual…well, maybe we got the translation wrong…Look, we can't just let Leah fry in hell while we…I know! But there's got to be something!" Sam yelled into the phone before turning and realizing I was awake and staring at him with crossed arms. "Yeah. No. I got to go."

There was no way avoiding the elephant in the room now, especially since Dean was conveniently not back yet from wherever he was.

"Something tells me you're not going to believe I was ordering a pizza," Sam half smiled setting his phone down next to his laptop.

"Sam," I sighed throwing my hair up into a loose pony tail trying to prepare myself for what was coming next.

"What do you expect?" He snapped making me jump slightly from his sudden outburst though I should have known it was coming sooner or later, "You're going to hell and I'm the only one who seems to give a damn!"

"Sam," I tried again but he stood up and started pacing the room as he continued.

"You understand that time is ticking, right? That every day you pretend that this isn't really happening or that it is some kind of big joke we are losing precious time to get you out of this. And Dean!? God, he should be tearing demons apart trying to break your deal but instead he is letting you drive and listen to whatever kind of music you want. I want to know what the hell is going on Leah! I feel like I'm living in the damn twilight zone. Don't you give a shit that you're going to die?!" He asked waving his hands around as he talked.

"Not really," I answered softly considering the alternative.

"Die, Leah. Not breathing, no pulse, dead, Le!" He yelled as if I didn't comprehend what it meant.

"I know."

After a few shaky breaths he came and sat down next to me on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard, "You promised me that if you ever felt that depressed again, to the point that you felt like you couldn't go on, that you would talk to me instead of doing something you would regret."

"Sam, I…" I started unsure of really what I was going to say and was surprised when he cut me off.

"You lied to me, Le. I know we've fought in the past and we don't always see eye to eye on everything but I always felt like I could trust you no matter what but you lied to me, Leah, and I don't know where to go from there."

I chanced a look in his direction and any control I had on my emotions went right out the window when I saw how hurt he was and tears started pouring out of my eyes like someone had turned on a faucet.

"Y-y-you can trust me," I stuttered out through my tears before giving in and spilling my secrets, well attempted too. "It…it isn't a m-m-matter of if I w-w-want to die or n-n-not, S-S-Sammy, if…if…y-y-you…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam soothed pulling me into his side and I could feel the confusion radiating off of him as I clung to his shirt and finally let it all out in heart wrenching sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight as if he was scared that I might crumble if he moved. "Babe, you've got to tell me what's going on, you're scaring the shit out of me."

"I…you…Dean…" I tried but I could barely breathe let alone form a complete thought.

"Alright, it's alright, just breathe," he rubbed my back waiting patiently for me to get a hold of myself. "Ready to try again?"

I nodded against his chest not being able to look him straight in the eyes as I told him what I had been hiding. "Sammy, there was more to the deal than just a year to live."

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I felt him stiffen a little though he continued to rub his hand up and down my back.

"It's unbreakable."

"No, no that's not true there are always loop holes we just have to look for them. Even if there is only one we will find it and I will get you out of this," he promised in that big brother tone that was supposed to make everything better.

"You can't," I went to explain.

"Le, stop fighting me on this."

"Dean will die!" I shouted and it came out much harsher than I meant it to.

"What?" Sam questioned softly.

"If anyone breaks my deal, Dean drops dead. So if you want to keep looking for a way to save me then you are looking for a way to kill him."

We sat in silence for a few minutes letting the new information sink in for Sam and feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, I would have done the same thing for him," I confessed using the heel of my hand to clear my face of any remaining tears.

Sam grabbed the remote and flipped through a few channels before leaving it on Spongebob, "Cartoons?"

"Sure," I nodded leaning into his side. I knew this conversation was far from over but maybe now I could worry a little less about the two of them doing something stupid. Maybe.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Our door flung open as Dean waltzed in, "Something's wrong with the kids in this town." He took one look at the two of us and then to the television, "Why do I feel like I missed a major chick-flick moment?"

"Jealous?" I teased as Sam got up and tapped the mouse on his laptop to get his screensaver to disappear and pull up the research he had done earlier.

"No, not really," Dean shook his head handing Sam and I a beer out of the case he had brought back with him, "relieved actually."

"So, what do you guys know about changelings?" Sam asked as he scrolled through a couple of pages he had pulled up.

"Evil monster babies?" Dean questioned smacking me in the back of the head as I popped the top to my beer with my teeth and giving me a look that said I should know better.

"No, not necessarily babies," Sam disagreed as I chucked the cap successfully hitting Dean in the neck.

"The kids," I realized remembering the weird ones I had seen earlier. "The creepy stare-at-you-like-you're-lunch kids?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded checking his notepad he had on the table, "there's one at every victim's house."

"You saw that mark on the back of that woman's neck, right?" I questioned keeping one eye on Dean in case he decided to retaliate.

"Yeah, no way that was a bug bite," Sam smirked as he clicked on a few more pages on his laptop trying to find the page he was looking for.

"Ha ha, very funny," I mocked tossing a pillow in his direction but his grin only grew as it fell a few feet short.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window and snatch the kid," Sam read off the screen.

"Makes sense, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the houses," I told Dean, "looked like blood to me."

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form and joins the happy family just for kicks?" Dean asked feeling like there was something missing.

"Not quite," Sam replied scrolling a little more down the page before he started reading again. "Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"Syno-what?" Dean questioned.

"Synovial fluid, it's basically the stuff between your joints that acts as a lubricant," I answered and Dean tipped his beer in my direction as if to say 'ok, then'. "But don't you have to burn a changeling to kill it?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Great, we'll just bust in the front door, drag the kids out, and torch them on the front lawn. That'll be awesome," I smiled sarcastically.

"But that's not all," Sam continued, "The real kids usually get stashed underground somewhere. If it's true the real kids might be out there somewhere."

"So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?" Dean asked setting his beer on the table and pulling on his jacket.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"We got to make a stop; I want to check on someone."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean, do you really think right now is the best time for a booty call?" I asked from the backseat as I assembled our torches attaching new canisters of kerosene.

"She's got a kid," Dean replied flying down the residential street and coming to a screeching halt in front of her house. "Give me five minutes."

"Didn't think he had a thing for mom's," Sam commented with a smirk as I passed him his torch and went to work on Dean's.

"You don't think…" I trailed off giving Sam a knowing look. "You know…"

"No," Sam chuckled with a slight shake of his head. "You have to remember this is the guy that bought me three boxes of condoms for my sixteenth birthday."

"I remember dad choking on his beer when you pulled them out of the bag but accidents do happen, Sam."

"Accidents? Le, Dean's a walking billboard for 'glove or no love'."

"Yeah, alright. I guess even Mr. Horny can be responsible," I agreed as Dean slid into the front seat.

"They took Ben. He's changed," Dean announced starting the car back up.

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked as Dean did a three point turn and headed back the way we came.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill. I don't think its blood and I think I know where the kids are," Dean replied with a tight grip on the steering wheel and a look on his face that I only saw when Sam or I were hurt.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked handing Sam Dean's torch.

Of course, answering would have been too easy for him. Instead he parked the car in front of one of the modular homes that wasn't finished yet.

"Thinking of buying?" I questioned getting out of the car and instantly regretting putting so much weight on my one leg as I bit my lip to stop the scream from coming out.

Sam, thankfully, was already out of the car and quickly looped an arm around my waist, "You alright?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked looking at us over the roof of the car.

I loudly sighed, "I maybe…slightly… might have aggravated my knee…again."

"And you didn't think to mention this _before_ we left the motel to go hunting the fuglies?" Dean questioned in an annoyed tone. You don't fool me big brother I see the worry in your eyes even if your voice won't give it away.

"I'm fine," I declared stepping out of Sam's grasp to show I could stand on my own. I even thought about doing a little jig to prove my point but decided against it.

"We don't have time for this," Dean growled. "Just stay here. I'm going around back, Sam take the front."

"You can't be serious?!" I argued. I'm old enough to sell my soul; I think I'm old enough to choose if I stay back or not.

"Leah, stay here!" Dean hollered before sneaking into the backyard. Yes, Dean, go try and be stealthy after yelling at me. Idiot.

"Leah, stay here," I mocked leaning against the hood with my arms crossed over my chest.

Sam gave me an apologetic smile and slipped through the front door. Save your smiles traitor you should have stuck up for me. As soon as both brothers were out of sight I started counting.

_One Mississippi…_

_Two Mississippi…_

_Three Mississippi…_

_Four Mississippi…_

_Five Mississippi…_

Ok, that's long enough I decided as I grabbed my torch and went around to the side of the house to look for a way in. Let's see if I was some evil creature where would I store my snacks? The basement. It's always the freaking basement. Finding an opening where they hadn't added a window yet, I sat down and slid through the opening biting my lip again as my feet hit the floor. After waiting for a minute for the sharp pain to go away in my knee I readjusted the torch in my hand and started my way through the basement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you creepy bastard," I taunted in low voice when I heard glass breaking. I froze in my spot for a minute trying to figure out which direction it came from.

Deciding it came from the other side of the basement I started to make my way over there when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Without a second thought I lit my torch throwing a large flame towards whatever it was, satisfied it would be dead I chanced a look and saw I had just barbequed a rat.

"Hey, Dean, there's a mother," I heard Sam's voice and quickly made my way to the room they were in.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean hollered once he saw me standing there.

"Thought I would help the exterminator," I joked thinking about the rat that was charcoaled.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get these kids out quick," Sam broke up our little argument as he went to break the last kid out of the cages they were being kept in.

"Ben, get them out of here," Dean instructed helping the boy out the window with the rest of the kids.

I was so dumbfounded that this kid looked exactly like a mini-Dean that I didn't even know someone was behind me until I got shoved from behind falling into Sam.

Dean wrestled with momma changeling while I fumbled with my torch. These things never work when you need them to, anyone else notice that?

"Sam, get him out of the way," I yelled and the second Sam's hands were on Dean's shoulders moving him to the side I lit her up watching as she disappeared in ball of flames. "See, you do need me."

Needed me to baby-sit was more like it. We couldn't fit all the kids in the car so I got chosen to sit with a few while they made the first run. One of them being Dean's little double. I watched as the kid talked to one of the girls and threw his jacket over her shoulders.

"So, Ben, is it?" I asked walking over and sitting next to him on the porch.

"Guilty," he nodded. Damn, he even sounded like Dean.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

"Good," I smiled and thought about how wrong it would be for me to interrogate a kid who was just held captive by an evil creature. Oh well, I'm going to hell anyways what's the difference. "So, how old are you?"

"Just turned eight. My birthday was yesterday." Eight? Let's see Dean went on his trip almost nine years ago. No, it can't. Can it? "I got this sick AC/DC CD that I've wanted for awhile now."

"That's nice," I tried to smile but the more the kid talked the more he sounded like Dean. "I bet your dad is real worried about you."

"Wouldn't know," he shrugged, "I don't have one."

_Of course you don't_, I thought to myself. "Well everyone has a dad."

"Mom said he was long gone before she even knew about me but its ok," he replied and I was surprised at how mature he sounded. I'm pretty sure that at eight years old I was still picking my nose and flicking the snot at my brothers.

Why I felt this growing need to protect this kid as if he was my own blood was beyond me but I gave him my cell phone number anyway and told him to call me if he ever needed me. You know just in case he gets kidnapped by a changeling that wants to suck the life out of his mom again because let's be honest shit like that happens all the time, right?

After dropping off the last little girl we brought Ben home and I got to get a good look at this famous 'Lisa' person.

"Ben?! Ben, baby are you ok?" she asked frantically checking him over for any injuries before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm ok, mom," he sighed giving her a hug back. Way to be man, little dude.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked turning her attention to Dean.

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben is safe," Dean answered patting the kid on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Lisa smiled before smashing her lips against Dean's, "thank you."

"We'll, just give you guys some time," Sam said sliding into the driver's seat as I got out of the back and into the front.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" I asked Sam as we headed back to the motel.

"Who, Ben?"

"No, Freddy Krueger," I rolled my eyes at how clueless my supposedly smart brother could be. "Yes, Ben."

"Not really," Sam shrugged stopping at a red light and that's when I saw the blonde chick from the bar leaning against the wall of the bookstore. I went to get out of the car and Sam grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you back at the motel, I suddenly want to buy a book," I answered getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Sam stared after me with a confused look on his face until the car behind him honked since the light was green. Walking closer to the chick she started to walk away but I grabbed her shoulder before she could disappear and shoved her up against the building.

"Why the hell are you following us?" I demanded.

"Not all of you, Leah, just Sam," she answered and the fact that she knew who we were unnerved me a little.

"You're the bitch with the knife from Lincoln, aren't you?" I realized and I was ready to go for the gun I had in the small of my back. "Why are you so interested in my brother?"

"Because he is tall and I love a tall man," she smirked and I went to hit her but stopped when she added, "And then there's the whole antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Generation of psychic kids, yellow-eyed demon rounds them up, celebrity death match ensues and big brother Sam is the sole survivor. Yellow-eyes had some pretty big plans for him."

"Had being the key word, bitch," I sneered.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's right, ding-dong that demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that your brother is special…in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way."

"You seem to know an awful lot about our family," I commented taking in a deep breath through my nose and letting it out through my mouth in an attempt to contain my temper and the want to beat this shit out of this chick on principle alone.

"I'm a good hunter and I'm thinking your brother is still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom."

The back of my hand came up so quick to hit the side of her face that she didn't even have time to try and dodge it. "Watch your mouth, bitch."

"So, you know then?" she questioned but when I didn't answer she pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on the palm of my hand. "You've got a little catching up to do, my friend. Why don't you look into your mom's pals and then give me a call and we'll talk again? I like you, you're feisty, I think we could be good friends. The bitch thing is getting kind of old though, I'm Ruby."

I looked down at the number on my hand and when I looked back up she was gone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Where's your book?" Dean asked as I walked back in the motel room still playing through today's event in my head. Nothing in our family was ever easy. I had less than a year to live, this Ruby chick was a little too interested in Sam and I was almost ninety nine point nine percent sure I was an aunt. "Leah!"

"What?" I met his gaze and noticed Sam was now looking at me too.

"Where's the book that take you an hour and a half to pick out?" Dean questioned motioning to my empty hands.

"Give me your keys," I walked over to Dean with my hand out careful to keep the other one closed so he wouldn't see the phone number.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked staring at my outstretched hand.

"Keys, Dean, claves," I repeated with no amusement in my voice whatsoever. The questions were piling up quicker than I could get answers and I felt like I was starting to drown in then.

"You didn't have to pull out the Latin," Dean mumbled looking over to Sam who tossed him the keys but instead of handing them over he dangled them in my face. "Where you going?"

"Out," I snatched them out of his hand and turned on the balls of my feet ignoring the confused looks and questions both brothers were asking as I slammed the motel room door.

The drive back to her house was longer than I wanted and I was fuming as I banged on her door impatiently until she finally swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" Lisa asked and took a better look at me, "you're Dean's sister, right? You two have the same eyes."

"That's awesome. Who is Ben's father?" I asked getting right to the point. I was not in the mood for small talk.

"Excuse me?" she asked completely taken back by my question. "Are you asking if your brother is his father?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded placing my hands on my hips. I didn't care if I was his younger sister or not, no one messed with my family and got away with it.

"No," she exclaimed placing one hand on the door getting ready to close it in my face.

"You sure?" I asked moving so that even if she tried to close the door I would be blocking it.

"Don't worry your brother is off the hook. I did a blood test when he was a baby. There was this guy…some bar back in a biker joint," she answered nastily and continued when she saw the look I was giving her. "What? I had a type. Leather jacket, couple of scars, and no mailing address? I was there. Guess I was a little wild back then and your brother fit the profile."

"Thought the guy left before Ben was born," I challenged and watched as her face faltered under my accusation.

"How did you know that?" she asked softly.

"There was no blood test, was there? Truth is you don't know who his father is," I stated taking a step back to look at Ben through the front window as he sat on the couch playing a handheld video game.

She took the opportunity to slam the door in my face and I heard the all too familiar sound of the dead bolt.

_How did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down. Down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit._

"Relax, I'm on my way back," I answered my cell as I stormed back to the car.

"Leah?" I stopped when I realized it wasn't my brothers.

"Dylan?"

"We have a problem."


End file.
